Black Dahlia
by Sandylee007
Summary: After years of separation, the once close Bladebreakers come together again after finding out that Kai is dead. But they learn the hard way that not all in the shadows and coldness of Russia is what it seems… YAOI KaiTal among others, mentions of mpreg
1. Unexpected news

A/N: A while back I posted a little poll asking whether I should ship out this story that's been grilling my brain for ages now. It wasn't until later I realized that perhaps it'd be easier for you to comment if you saw the actual first chapter, so… (sweatdrops)

Don't get any wrong ideas, alright? Technically, I'm still retired. It's just that I've been going crazy with this idea, and I need to ship out at least this one chapter to get it out of my system. So here it is, for the sake of my faltering sanity… This story is a slight alteration of one I wrote AGES ago and never got the guts to publish.

After reading, please give me your opinion as to whether I should update or not! I'm getting desperate here, because I just can't decide what to do. But before you make up your minds, a word of warning. (sigh) I can almost guarantee that the gaps between updates can become annoyingly long at times. Plus, I can't promise you I won't run out of inspiration and especially time in the middle of this story. (If that should happen, I'd try to get the story adopted to a loving author, though.) So – to make this fair for us all – I refuse to make any promises. BUT, if you're willing to take the risk, just tell me.

Okay, before you'll get fed up with me, here we go.

Disclaimer: I, own something? Please… I only have my hands on the OCs.

(Btw... If some of you read this chapter from Quizilla, don't get confused; I altered some SMALL things, such as Ray and Max's occupations. But no worries, there shouldn't be anything major.)

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Unexpected news 

/ _**Washington, America.**_ /

_It's raining again_, sad blue eyes detected. _Fifth day in a row._

Max – or Mr. Tate, as everyone seemed to call him nowadays – could hardly be recognized as the happy-go-lucky kid, who'd infinity of years back shone on bey-arena with Draciel. It wasn't just because of his carefully sleeked, perfectly cut hair, or for his ridiculously expensive, neat suit. It was because… something was missing. Enthusiasm. Determination. The bond of trust and loyalty he'd had with his team-mates, friends.

Max blinked, somewhat surprised.

Yes, friends… He'd almost forgotten…

For over six years, Max hadn't seen any of his team-mates. After the team had split up, none of the promises to remain in contact had been held. Kai… The dual-hared teen had disappeared to Russia, and no one had heard a word of him since. Tyson, as far as he knew, was on/off dating Hilary. Tyson (who's face still decorated magazines from time to time) was travelling around the world, teaching kids the art of beyblading, and Hilary was studying to become a doctor. Kenny was working as a computer-expert for Max's mother Judy. According to the latest information Max had, the computer whiz was married to Emily, who was making research for university while studying there. If his sources had served him right, they had two kids. The latest information he'd received told that Ray was a recently graduated psychologist, and married to reporter Mariah. For some time, Max had been keeping an eye on the woman from distance by reading her articles, but it'd soon became far too painful. (1) But all that information was a little over two years old; he hadn't even talked to any of them over the phone since.

And Max himself? Well, believe it or not, despite his age he'd already became a widely noted businessman after taking over his father's store five years earlier and expanding it widely. Max Tate was 'the hottest young name', or 'prodigy', as some fond of big words claimed. He was financially well secure, but personally… He was single, and so busy that he could barely remember what words 'personal life' meant. Every time his mother called him and they actually had time to talk, she asked if he was happy. Each time, he was forced to lie.

" Excuse me, Mr. Tate?" The voice of his secretary, Allie Loman, startled him out of his thoughts. Turning around, she saw her standing at the doorway, with an expression that suggested she'd been there for quite some time.

" Yes?"

She walked up to him and gave him a fax-message. " This just came in. It's from Stanley Dickinson."

Max was surprised, to say the least. He'd spent so many years away from the world of beyblading. Why was the old man contacting him now? " Thank you", he muttered.

As Lindsay exited, he sat to the chair behind his desk and slowly folded the paper open, still wondering what Mr. Dickinson was up to, and found a long text. As he read it through, his face turned completely white and the paper escaped from his terribly trembling hand. " Oh my God…", was all he could muster.

* * *

/ _**Taiyuan, China.**_ / 

The black-haired man sitting in a chair of a office-building seemed like he would fall asleep at any moment as he once again took a look at his watch with exhausted, haunted golden eyes.

_She's late_, he noticed with great annoyance.

All of a sudden, the building's huge glass-door opened, and as the man looked up, he felt his heart jump as he recognised the young woman with long, black hair entering. She was the one he'd been waiting for!

Forgetting all his previous exhaustion, he got up almost faster than humanly possible and darted towards the woman. " Shayla! Shayla, please, wait!" he called in Chinese, sounding so desperate that the woman actually stopped, giving him a confused look.

" Do I know you?" she asked, in Chinese as well.

" You're Shayla Kawachi, right?" he asked, and felt a burst of relief as she nodded, seeming even further confused, almost scared. " I'm Ray Kon, the husband of Mariah Kon."

Shayla frowned at first, not remembering. The name then seemed to strike her, and her eyes widened. " Oh…" She seemed sad, almost pitying. " I'm truly sorry for your loss."

" You're the last person who saw her alive", Ray said, trying to suppress the almost unbearable pain in his chest. " You held her when she… So, I… I have to know." He had to pause to keep himself from crying. " Did she mention anything about… about Biovolt?"

The fear in Shayla's eyes was evident as she heard the last word. " I don't know what you're talking about", she stated, then turned around to walk away, but Ray stopped her with graphing her wrist tightly, almost painfully.

" Please." He had to gather himself for a long moment. " I… I know how afraid you must be, but please… Do the right thing." Seeing that it was his only option, he took out a picture of a small, less than three years old, raven-haired and golden eyed boy, and showed it to the less than unenthusiastic woman. " This is our son, Yoshi. This… This is the only thing I can do to protect him – and find out what really happened to my wife."

" You should be with him", Shayla stated, then pushed away the picture and freed herself from his grasp. " Trust me: this truth is far too big for you to chase. Too dangerous. Yoshi already lost a mother; don't make him loose a father, too."

With that she walked, almost ran, away, leaving Ray staring helplessly at her distancing back.

Two hours later, Ray was sitting in a small café in downtown, pondering over Shayla's cryptic words. His eyes begun to sting.

It had been such a long thirteen months…

Two years earlier, Mariah – being a skilled, resourceful reporter, though still just a trainee – had discovered that a certain company was running (to put it mildly) fishy business. Despite Ray's desperate warnings, she'd dug in deeper – and discovered that the once presumed dead Biovolt might have its fingers on the case. She had, however, ran out of time before she'd managed to prove anything. On a regular visit to a small store, a man had fired a bullet straight through her chest. She'd died before the ambulance ever got there.

Ray almost jumped when his cell-phone suddenly rang. Shaking off his troubling thoughts, he picked up, voice hoarse. " Hello?"

" _Hi. It's me_." He hardly recognized Max's sad voice that had once been so familiar to him.

He was surprised. Why was Max calling him after all is time? " Well hey. What's going on?" Just then the sadness in his old team-mate's tone struck him. It became very cold. " Is something wrong?"

" _Haven't you heard?_" Max sounded surprised. " _I…_ _I thought Mr. Dickinson had already told you…_"

A deep frown appeared to Ray's face. " What's going on?" he repeated.

" _I… I'm making arrangements for a trip to Russia_." He could've sworn he heard Max sob. " _For… for Kai's memorial service_."

Ray's heart seemed to stop by the words. " What?!" he gasped, feeling his chest tighten.

* * *

/ _**Philadelphia, America.**_ / 

As Kenny parked his car in front of the house where Emily had moved into after they'd made a decision of separation, he locked his eyes to the rear-view mirror to take a look at their kids sitting on the backseat. They were playing happily, completely oblivious to their father's almost escaping tears as he looked at them long and hard.

Joshua, older of the two, was six and a perfect younger image of his father. He had short, unruly brown hair that often fell to cover his chocolate-brown eyes. To Kenny's relief, he didn't need eyeglasses – yet, at least. The younger of two, almost four years old Anna, had inherited her mother's orange hair, which she always wore on a ponytail. She had glasses covering her breathtakingly blue eyes.

Kenny let out a sigh the kids couldn't hear, forcing his gaze away from them. They'd spent a weekend at his place, and now it was almost unbearable to think about the five days he'd have to live without them – just as painful as it was to see their mother.

Waking up from his thoughts, he forced on the well-trained 'everything's okay'-look he always had when the kids were around. " Okay, let's move it. It bet mom's already waiting for you two."

Obediently the two got out of the car and walked with him towards the house. Just like every single time when he had to see Emily, Kenny felt this tight knot form into the pit of his stomach, and wondered how the heck he'd be able to do this once again.

His heart almost stopped as Emily opened the door, almost pained gaze of immense guilt appearing into her eyes as she looked at him. She looked away, however, when the kids (mainly Anna) hugged her tightly. Despite everything, the sound of the woman's laughter still made Kenny's heart jump. " Hey", Emily greeted the kids, hugging them tightly before letting go again. " Go inside, okay? There's something I need to talk about with dad."

" Okay", the two chirped, disappearing into the house after saying rather long byes to their father.

As the kids were inside, Emily closed the door, obviously to make sure they wouldn't hear what she had to say. " Kenny… We've been separated for almost a year", she stated in a voice that sounded nothing like hers.

Not liking the direction their talk was going, Kenny nodded stiffly. " That's right."

" I… I think it's time to… move on, you know? And I…." Emily paused for a while, visibly thinking hard how to express what she had to say. " I've met… someone. Someone I happen to like a lot."

Kenny felt like he'd been shot. " Oh…." The next question came almost reflexively after their marriage and long relationship before that. His tone was filled with such bitterness, anger and venom it nauseated him. " Who is it? Is it the one you…?"

" I don't think it's something you should concern yourself with", Emily cut in sharply, brushing her hair with fingers of one hand, just like she did every time she was getting angry at him.

Kenny nodded, feeling his stomach turning upside down. " I know. I have no reason to, after… everything… I'm sorry, it's just…" He focused on the grass. " It's not easy."

Emily smiled faintly, understanding. " I know." The smile faded. " I'm sorry, too. I know that this might be quite a shock." He could easily tell she was apologizing for so much more.

" It is", he replied bluntly, then sighed. Perhaps he hadn't forgiven as much as he'd thought, after all. " Look, I can't keep you from moving on. I wouldn't be honest with myself wishing you two all the best, but I hope you'll be happy." Even after everything, he knew she definitely deserved that.

" Thanks." Emily sighed, moving towards the door. " I'll better get back to the kids, so… See you, 'k?"

" See you."

Not bearing to watch Emily close the door between them, Kenny abruptly turned around and almost ran to his car, slumping to the driver's seat, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Despite the resistance some tears spilled.

Until today, he'd somehow hoped that he and Emily would work it out, that there was still hope for them, despite all the crap both had said and done. But now… All that was crushed. Emily had found someone else.

Some of the grief transformed into near-rage.

Most likely it was _him_. One of the two main-reasons to this damn ache in his chest.

Hands shaking, he wiped away the tears as his cell-phone rang. He had to clear his throat before picking up, and even so sounded far from his usual self. " Yeah?"

" _H-hi… It's__ me._" It was Ray, who'd evidently been crying a lot.

Even though they hadn't talked for years, Kenny knew his former team-mate's tone well. He frowned. " What's wrong?"

There was a long pause, and Kenny shivered as he heard Ray snivel. " _Kai… Kai is __dead_."

* * *

/ _**Sendai, Japan.**_ / 

Hilary had never felt as cold as she did when sitting on a toilet-seat behind a tightly locked door, cold sweat glimmering on her forehead and heart working on its very extreme.

Her widened eyes were glued to the stick on her pathetically trembling hand, begging look in the ruby depths.

_Please, please… God, please, let it be blue… Please, I'm begging you…_

She was at the very edge of a heart-attack when the colour started to appear.

Seconds later, world started to spin right in front of her eyes. It took all she had not to slump to the floor.

All she could see was pink.

" Fuck…"

Her brain probably stopped working for a while, because the next thing she realized was herself leaning over the toilet, vomiting violently.

This… was bad. Or no, not bad. A catastrophe.

This… couldn't be happening…

There was a small, hesitant knock on the door. " Hils? You okay?" The worry-laced voice belonged to her dorm-roommate, Elisha Yoh.

She snorted, wiping her eyes that'd became moist due to the nausea. " Dandy…"

There was a short pause. " Look, I… I hate to bring this on you now, but… It's Tyson." Hilary's eyes flashed hazardously, but before she managed to say a thing, Elisha went on. " You… you really should take this. It's… important."

Hilary frowned, cold shivers running down her spine. _This must be really bad…_ Slowly, she inched the door – and her shivers became even worse when she saw the look in Elisha's mahogany eyes. " Thanks…", she muttered, taking the phone the other was offering, then closed the door again. " Speak. Quickly."

Her shivers turned into something close to terror when she heard a sound she'd never witnessed coming from Tyson before. A shuttering sob. " _H-Hil… Are you… are you sitting?_"

She immediately slumped down. " I am now." She gulped thickly. " What the hell's going on?"

There was a long pause, during which something seemed to happen to Tyson. His voice was completely different as he spoke again. There wasn't a trace of sobs, only something between anger and tremendous disbelief. " _Mr. D just called. He… he said that Kai's… dead._"

At first, disbelief flushed through Hilary's whole being, sweeping her numb. Once again, her head started to spin.

/ _Kai walking right pass her as she greeted him when they met for a first time._ /

_Oh my God_, was all that fit into her mind. Something hot and moist seeped to her cheeks.

/ _Kai graphing her hand as she fell from a cliff._ /

It seemed to take for ages, but eventually she gulped laboriously, before finding her faint, scarcely audible voice. She desperately tried to blink away her tears. " Ty …"

" _Pack our bags. I'll call Max, Ray and Kenny_", Tyson cut in, formally broken tone then filled with sheer, desperate determination.

Hilary frowned, utterly baffled. _What the heck?_ " Why?" Was Tyson in this bad state of denial?

As Tyson next spoke, she could almost see the look of fire and bull-headed stubbornness in his eyes. " _We're going to Russia_", he announced. " _There's something fishy going on, and I won't rest until I know what it is._"

* * *

/ **Yakutsk****, Russia.** / 

Silence was almost absolute as a man with long, ash-coloured hair stood before a window, the look of his glass-blue eyes nothing but cold and expressionless. " You failed, Irina."

The young woman beside him gave a audible growl, running a hand through chin-length, purplish black hair. Her pitch-black eyes flashed with near rage and something else he couldn't find a name for. " How was I supposed to know he'd get himself killed?" she hissed, balling her fists. " I… couldn't stop it."

" I should punish you. But this is far too important." His eyes narrowed, became harder than steel. " Bring me the kid, and you can consider yourself given a second chance."

Her eyes flashed. " I won't fail again, sensei." So saying, she headed towards the door.

Just before she was gone, he spoke again. " Oh, and Irina?" She paused, but didn't look his way. " Those pathetic friends of his are coming. You'll have to take care of them, too."

" That won't be a problem." With that, she was gone.

For a moment, he kept looking at the door, almost like making sure she was truly gone. He then took his cell-phone, dialling numbers.

It didn't take for long before there was a reply. " _Yes?_"

" It's me." His eyes switched colour to a much, much darker shade. " I just phoned to inform that the project is underway."

* * *

**_Po_**s**_sibly TBC._**

* * *

**1**) If you just got strange wibes, they're correct. Something's happened between Max and Mariah, but I can't reveal what just yet. 

A/N: So… There it is. Let me know what you think; do you think updating this would be worth all the risks I mentioned, or should I just leave it here/delete this?

Also, if you find I should continue... How would you feel if I added a yaoi -relationship? (Unfortunately, I can't reveal between whom yet.) Just beware; these days, it seems yaoi often means same as mpreg to me... Would you be taken aback by such relationship?

Let me hear from you, 'k? Your messages just make me feel loved – even if you'd tell me that I should stay completely retired instead of posting a story with uncertain future. Your opinion DOES matter, you know?

Adios!


	2. Pieces

A/N: Oh yes, I did manage to scrabble up another chapter in a week! (makes a victory-dance)

First of all, thank you so much for your reviews – I'm so glad you're still willing to read another fic from me, even with the uncertainty of updates and such! Boosted by that thought, I decided it was 'bout time to start a new habit; you can find a personal reply to your review from underneath the new chapter and ending A/N. 'Figured you deserve that much for seeing the effort. (sends HUGE hugs to all reviewers and readers)

Okay, okay, before you'll rip me to pieces, let's get on! Just to warn you, this chapter took me **fifteen and a half** pages to finish. (faints with shock and exhaustion) I hope this didn't turn out too… stinkyish. (Is that even a word?)

* * *

Chapter two: Pieces 

/ **Moscow, Russia.** /

The airport was buzzing with people as Tyson fought his way through, his temple aching so badly it was almost impossible to think. About a step or so behind him walked Hilary, a stiff, worn expression upon her face.

After the rather uncomfortable greeting at Japanese airport, they'd hardly exchanged a single word, let alone talked about what was going on, the loss they were forced to face. Tyson couldn't exactly blame her for acting cold, not with how their… 'thing' had been finished the last time around.

Inwardly, Tyson pulled his hair with frustration. For the entire flight, he'd tried to gather the words to apologize and make amends, explain himself. But unfortunately, the furthest he'd got when opening his mouth was announcing he needed to use a bathroom. And it seemed Hilary had locked all the more tightly into herself by each passing minute.

But that only held second place in Tyson's bustling head. What his mind was fixed on was the reason they'd came to Russia.

Something about Kai's 'death' (as he was sure it wasn't one) wasn't right. He'd been suspicious from the minute Kai had announced he was moving back to Russian, the place he hated above anywhere else in the world – things… hadn't been right since. And whatever it would take, Tyson was determined to have every single truth and secret out onto open. That much he owed to his former team-captain, his… dearest rival and friend.

Just then, a voice cut his thoughts. " Ty! Hil!"

Turning his gaze, he found Max standing nearby with a grumpy-looking, middle-aged man wearing a chauffeur's uniform. The young man's blue eyes seemed strangely puffy and pinkish, extreme fatigue and something close to pain were written all over his face. The blonde looked like he hadn't slept in decades.

The two young men exchanged small nods of greeting, after which Tyson grinned and looked at the blonde's outfit. " Now who would've thought…"

Max gave a small, low chuckle, but it quickly faded as he met Hilary's eyes that radiated the exact same ache he felt. Barriers were immediately smashed. Tyson could only stare in awe and vicious, nagging jealousy as the two wrapped their arms around each other, clinging to one another like trying to keep themselves from drowning. Hopeless, heart-wrenching sobs could be heard from both of them as Hilary buried her head into Max's shoulder, and the American hid face into her hair, entire body shuttering.

It seemed to take for ages before the two had finally calmed down enough to let go of each other. Both gave small, sad laughers through still spilling tears. Hilary was the one to find her voice first. " Max…" One last sob escaped. " Thanks."

The blonde grinned half-heartedly. " It's good to finally see you." He then looked at Tyson, trying to smile a little. " To see you both."

The bluenette gave Max a quick hug. " We should get going."

Max nodded, gaining back some of his composure. " Andrew will drive us to the hotel."

**¨**

As they sat in Max's limousine some minutes later, they all knew that they were avoiding the painful subject. None of them was willing to even mention Kai's death just yet. But they'd have to talk about it; after all, it was the reason they were together once more, after all the years.

It was horrible that it'd taken that to bring the once so close Bladebreakers together again.

Eventually Max was the brave one to speak out first. " Kai… Kai's memorial service is… two days from now, right?" he stated quietly, eyes strangely glassed as he was tightly holding back a uncontrollable storm of emotions. " Why are we here already?" The question could've been considered cold, but Tyson and Hilary understood. To their team, Russia had meant pain ever since Kai had momentarily left them to join Demolition Boys so many years earlier. None of them really wanted to be there. Besides, as it was now, it was easy for none of them to form a group again, reopen everything the time apart had nearly allowed them to overcome.

" They'll hold the will-reading tomorrow", Tyson replied in a voice that didn't sound anything like his. The young Japanese kept firmly gazing out the car's window, losing himself to the wintry landscape. " And… something's bothering me."

Max frowned, question burning his tongue, but didn't ask anything. He wasn't too sure if he even wanted to know.

As the limousine pulled off in front of a hotel, the trio emerged to find Mr. Dickinson standing not too far away, the old man's eyes filled with traces of crying and sleepless nights. It was to be expected; Kai had always been like a grandson to the old man. Besides, the man had most definitely never expected having to outlive one of the bladers. " Hello. You don't even know how glad I am to see you three again."

Hilary tried to smile, but it was a clear fake-one. " Yeah. We're glad to see you, too. Just…" She trailed off.

" I know. I wish the circumstances were different as well", Mr. D reassured her with a miserable smile, then looked around, searching. " What about Ray and Kenny?"

" Coming as soon as they possibly can", Max replied. " They've been called."

Mr. D nodded. " Alright."

Thick, heavy silence fell. It wasn't until then the gang noticed just how cold it was. Fresh snow started to fall.

" Look, I know this sounds ridiculous, but… How can you be so damn sure he's dead?" Tyson suddenly spoke out, a storm of bubbling emotions setting into his eyes.

Both Hilary and Max gaped in disbelief. " Tyson!" Max gasped.

Hilary seemed just about ready to punch the bluenette. " What the heck are you doing?"

The bluenette paid no heed. " I mean…" A couple of tears trickled to his cheeks. " Has… has anyone even seen his body? Was anyone there to prove… _it_?"

Eyes filling with grief there was no name to, Max placed a hand onto the other's shoulder, understanding. " Ty, listen…"

Tyson didn't seem to hear. The tears kept falling, desperation filled the stormy eyes. " How… how can you just… bury him there, if… if you don't even have a bloody idea…!" His voice died out, choking to his words.

Mr. D seemed to be at the verge of breaking into tears as well. The old man's form was shivering so violently that he barely managed to stand. " Oh Tyson… I'm so sorry, but… He's dead. I know, because… because I was there." The elder sighed deeply and rubbed his face, worn out. He then visibly forced himself to change topic. " Now… I'm sure you're all exhausted after the flight and… everything." Sympathy filled his eyes. " Tomorrow… isn't going to be easy. You should all rest properly until then." He searched through his pockets, finally pulling out three key-cards to a hotel room. " Here are your keys. Unfortunately, you'll have to be sharing a room."

A faint, polite ghost of a smile came to Max's pale face. " It's alright", he said, taking his key.

Hilary inhaled heavily while taking her own, then nodded. " Thank you", she murmured. " See you tomorrow." Without casting another glance towards Tyson, she hurried off.

Tyson, on the other hand, stood completely frozen, millions of feelings speeding across his slightly glazed, spacey eyes. He was obviously having a furious fight with himself. Seeing the bluenette's face, Mr. D looked at Max worriedly. " Is he going to be alright?"

Max tried to smile, or at least seem reassuring, but without success. " Yeah. I'll take him to the room and talk to him." Taking the last key from the elder, the blonde sighed. " See you tomorrow."

With a nod, Mr. D started to leave, deciding that no matter how much he wanted to, there was nothing he could do to help around here. Steps slow and heavy, reluctant, he left.

Once alone with Tyson, Max heard his old friend whisper ever so faintly. " He… isn't dead, Max. Can't be."

Tight, strangling lump rising into his throat, Max laid a gentle hand onto the Japanese's shoulder. " Let's just go inside, alright?"

* * *

As Ray (who held his sleeping son in his arms) entered the hotel room Mr. Dickinson had given him a key to, he froze to the doorway as he saw all his old friends. _Gosh, they've changed so much…_

Tyson had let his navy-blue hair grow long, and now wore them on a loose plait. His old choice of garment had also changed completely: the cap was gone, and Tyson now wore dark-blue jeans and blue shirt. Hilary had also let her hair grow, and it now fell far below her shoulders. On her she had a pair of black pants and a ruby-red pullover. To Ray's great surprise, Kenny had cut his hair, which were now neat and short, allowing his glass-covered brown eyes to be seen. His style of clothing, however, was exactly what Ray had been expecting: the computer whiz wore a pair of old and worn jeans, and a grey sweater Ray suspected the man's kids had chosen for him. In Ray's opinion Max, however, had made the biggest makeover. The previously hyperactive blonde could hardly be recognised through his sleeked exterior.

Ray didn't think he'd changed pretty much at all. His raven hair was perhaps a bit shorter, and he didn't wear the red band in them anymore, but otherwise even his outfit was almost the same as it'd been years earlier.

Ray's heart hurt tremendously as he realized that one of them was now missing. Letting out a deep sigh, he closed the door, allowing the others to notice his presence. Despite the smiles, discomfort could easily be sensed in the atmosphere. Max actually flinched with apparent guilt when briefly meeting his eyes before quickly looking away again.

Ray's eyes started to itch yet again as he finally understood that nothing was the same between the what was once a team of friends, and would never be again. It stung unbearably, especially when he would've wanted something – anything – normal after losing so very much in such a short time.

" Hey", Tyson finally greeted, cutting the sharp silence. They shared a quick hug. " It's good to see you."

" Same here", he replied.

Greeting him warmly, Hilary noticed the raven-haired child in his arms, golden eyes that were slightly open as Yoshi started to wake up. First time in days, she gave a small, genuine smile. " Oh gosh… Now who's this little fellow?"

Ray seemed to tense a little. There was a gulp. " He's Yoshi. Me… me and… Mariah's son."

Max also gave him a swift, rather clumsy hug, then looked around, awkwardness written all over his face. " Speaking of whom… Where is Mariah? Did she have work?"

What little façade of composure Ray had managed to hold in place after hearing the news of Kai's death crumbled down. His face almost twisted with crushing pain, eyes started to glimmer. " She… She died, a little over year ago."

Everyone's eyes widened with horror, Max stumbled backwards, looking like he'd been punched or worse. " Oh gosh…", Hilary was the only one able to form words. " Ray, I'm so sorry!"

After a rather uncomfortable silence, everyone started to fervently clarify him all that was approaching; the will-reading, the memorial service. It was more than obvious that they were simply trying to distract themselves from thinking about all that'd happened, what was missing.

While listening to his former team-mates, he observed their faces, and found a lot lurking beneath the surface. The cold tension, almost a wall, between Tyson and Hilary. The cautious gazes Max was sending his way, lost looks in both the blonde and Kenny's eyes.

It struck him like a chilling tidal wave. Nothing indeed was the same.

_What the hell happened to us? How did we get so lost?_

* * *

A day later, there was a thick, sweet scent lingering in the huge hallways of courthouse as the group sat, waiting for Kai's lawyer to show up. Even Yoshi was silent on a seat beside Ray, apparently understanding that something bad and sad was going on. 

At the moment, they were all above grateful for the fact that Mr. Dickinson had made sure the press would leave them well alone. Any reporter trying to snoop around would face heavy lawsuits. At least that way, they had some peace and quiet, their teary faces wouldn't be all over scoops. Kai's memory wouldn't be tainted with ripping it open and shredding it to pieces.

The silence had lasted for so long that everyone jumped when Tyson suddenly bounced up, obviously about to leave. " This… this is ridiculous! Kai… He isn't even dead, and we…!"

" Tyson. Shut up." Hilary's voice sounded like a whip, her pain- and grief-sticken eyes were even harder than that. " Please shut up."

Kenny sent a pleading look Tyson's way. " Stay. For… for Kai's sake."

First, the Japanese young man opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it firmly, slumping back to his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. Another silence fell.

After decades, it seemed, there were sounds of approaching steps. All heads snapped up – and a huge set of gasps escaped. " You?" Kenny blurted out, baffled.

Towards them were walking Bryan and Ian, looking exactly the same as they had all those years ago. (Well, sure enough Ian was a lot taller, plus both Russians had cut their hair.) Both had unnaturally tight looks upon their faces; obviously masks.

" What are you doing here?" Tyson asked bluntly, blinking his eyes in confusion. His comment earned a smack of magazine from Hilary.

Mr. D, who'd been standing before a window, slowly turned around to look at the arrivals, then frowned. " Is Spencer going to come?"

Ian nodded. " Yeah… He's trying to persuade Konstantin out of the car. Poor kid definitely isn't taking this the best way possible."

Max immediately frowned. " Who's Konstantin? And where's Tala?"

Pain – so deep there's barely description for it – flashed in the two Demolition Boys' eyes. " He… When Kai died…", Ian started.

" Tala's in a hospital", Bryan cut in, voice abnormally hoarse. " Unconscious."

Shock washed over the group. What the hell was happening in Russia?

They'd barely recovered from that shock, when a strangely familiar voice was suddenly speaking. " Why the hell do I have to be here?"

There was a loud growl. " Konstantin, you know perfectly well how your _papa_ felt about language like that", Spencer snarled.

The group-members turned their heads, and everybody's jaws hit the floor. " Holy crap…"

The boy Spencer was dragging towards them was about nine years old, wore a pair of black pants and also black shirt, plus a lot of metallic chains. But that wasn't what shocked them.

The boy… He was almost a perfect replica. Two-toned hair – familiar shades of silver and darkest blue… Fierce eyes, filled with fire no binds would suffocate…

Had Tyson not been sitting down, he would've fallen to the floor. Shock radiated from his eyes, along with immense disbelief. " Kai…"

Konstantin's attention was immediately glued to him, eyes diverted and darkened. " How the heck do you know _papa_?"

A jolt of agony went through the bluenette's whole body. He blinked furiously. " I… We were friends, long ago… We were in the same blading-team."

The boy – obviously curious though he tried to hide it – opened his mouth to ask more, but never got the chance when one more person appeared. She was a woman slightly older than they, with her long, reddish-blonde hair on a plait. Her sharp greenish-brown eyes observed them, obtaining a pleased look. " Good, it seems we're all here", she stated in a thickly accented English. " I'm Ania Brovislava, Kai's lawyer. Now… Would you please follow me?"

**¨**

Some ten minutes later, they were all squeezed into her rather shadowy office, pretty much everyone barely managing to hold back tears.

Sitting behind her desk, Ania gave a deep sigh, sad look in her eyes. " I'm sure we're all familiar with why we are here, so, without anything further…" She cleared her throat, something strange in her eyes, before continuing. " Kai made it very clear what he wanted to do with his property. Everything will be left to his son, Konstantin – apart from a couple of exceptions." She looked at them. " Which one of you is Tyson Granger?"

Tyson arched a confused eyebrow. " I am." What would Kai possibly want him to have? Could it be a lead to what the heck was going on?

" He told me that… should anything happen, this belongs to you." The woman handed him something, sympathetic look in her eyes. " I'm sorry."

But Tyson didn't even hear her as he stared at what she'd given him, eyes widening to practically inhuman size. His hand trembled so badly that he almost dropped the small item as it was placed onto it. " What…?"

It was a beautiful, silvery locket, medallion to be more precise. Decorating it was a picture of a gorgeous phoenix that looked breathtakingly lot like Dranzer. He'd found it from attic about a week after his mom had died. To see the photos inside, he since tried to open it for countless of times with no success, and eventually decided it was broken. He'd worn it constantly nonetheless, last time when he became a world champion, and came to a conclusion it brought luck. He then gave it to a new owner, deciding he didn't need it anymore.

But it wasn't the necklace itself that'd startled him, nor the story behind it. What shocked him was the fact that the locket was now indeed in his hands again. The promise only he and Kai knew drifted into his mind.

* * *

/ _Standing in the middle of a airport in Japan, Tyson hugged Kai so tightly that anyone looking would've feared he'd smother the Russian. " Do you really have to leave?" he asked, voice teary though he wasn't crying._

_Kai sighed. " Yeah, I do." Finally managing to coax Tyson into letting go, Kai looked at him, eyes filled with something resembling sadness. " I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do."_

_Tyson nodded. " Okay then". Despite his sadness, he smiled slightly. " Thanks for letting me come here and say bye to you. It means a lot to me, you know?" Tyson was the only one who even knew Kai was leaving that day, which made the bluenette feel all the more honoured._

_Snorting, Kai rolled his eyes. " Stop being such a drama-queen, Granger."_

_As the final call for Kai's flight came, Tyson suddenly remembered something. After searching through his pockets for a while, he finally found what he was looking for. " Look, there's something I want to give you. Consider it a lucky-charm… or whatever."_

_To both their surprise, Kai's eyes softened a little as he took the phoenix-necklace Tyson handed him. After small hesitation, he placed it around his neck. " Thank you."_

_Tyson beamed, proud that Kai liked his present. " No big deal." He then grew solemn, determined. " I know you probably think this is totally stupid and lame, but… That necklace is supposed to bring you luck. Promise me you'll never take it off, 'k? Ever."_

_Surprisingly enough, Kai actually nodded, though he seemed to be stifling a laughter. " I promise, if that makes you quit giving me that 'miserable puppy' –look." With that, the Russian begun to walk towards the gate from which his flight was leaving. " Goodbye, Granger."_

_Looking at Kai's distancing back, Tyson shook his head, grinning through stinging eyes. " Nah, no damn goodbye, Hiwatari. Just bye". Though he had hard time ignoring the strange, dark feeling in his chest. _/

* * *

Tyson's hands started to tremble even more violently, and all colour drained from his face as he held the necklace, unable to rip his gaze off it. 

Kai had sworn not to ever take it off. So, if he was holding it now… Did it mean that… that Kai was really dead? Or…?

His eyes suddenly flashed, becoming hard as stone. The metal was still warm, almost hot, as his fingers crushed around it. Still alive. " No."

Hilary, sensing his anguish, frowned with a slightly worried expression while looking at him. " Tyson?"

Ignoring her, Tyson looked at Ani with stern, doubtful eyes. " Where the heck did you get this from?"

The lawyer seemed surprised. " Kai's doctor gave it to me, after…" She trailed off. After a moment's silence, she apparently decided to change subject. " Now, moving on… Mr. Dickinson, this is for you." The old man seemed confused when handed a envelope, his name written on it with Kai's neat handwriting. It was big and thick, obviously held much more than a mere letter. " And…", Ani went on. " … there was something he wanted you all to see and hear." Everyone blinked in surprise as she took out a videotape. " Kai gave me this a week ago, the day before he died. He… he said that if something would happen to him and you'd show up, I'll have to give this to you."

Curios, grief-sticken and cautious at the same time, the gang blinked again, deeply confused. Now what was this about?

There was hardly a completely dry eye in the room as familiar face soon appeared to the TV-screen. Kai seemed slightly paler and older than the last time they'd met him, but was still so much the same that their chests made a painful twinge. He had a strange, sombre look upon his face as he made sure the camera was on, then sat into a nearby chair. " If you're all watching this, it means I'm gone – and Mr. Dickinson has defied my orders to not invite you to Russia." His voice was tight and raw, most likely due to the emotions he was desperately trying to lock back. " I know how much you all, especially Tyson, probably want to find out everything, to understand. But I want you to go back home and never look back. There's nothing going on you could make any difference to, so go home. Consider it my final request." He paused for a while, seeming deep in thought. When he looked back into the camera, everyone sensed warm chills as it felt like he'd been right there looking at them. " Or actually, there's something more I need to ask of you. Don't you dare get tied up into past – when it comes to me, and everything else. For the sake of future generation and your own sanity, try to look past all that's happened and sort things out. Remember that I'll be watching over you." He then thought some more, before to everyone's surprise switching to Russian; what he said now was obviously meant for just the former Demolition Boys. The former Bladebreakers couldn't understand a word, but what was crystal clear were the Russians' reactions to the message. All three ex Demolition Boys, along with Ania, went pale and seemed to be shivering, whereas teary Konstantin's expression was one of utter confusion. Anyone could see something warm flash in Bryan's eyes when names 'Irina' and 'Mischa' were mentioned. The lavender-haired Russian then nodded with determination, almost like Kai could've seen it. Then, so suddenly it startled them, Kai switched back to English. Sadness could clearly be seen colouring his eyes. " You guys… I'm sorry. And Konstantin, if you're watching this too… _Ya lublu tebya_." So saying, he slowly – as though with much difficulty – pushed himself up and switched off the camera. And the video was over.

In the thick, pitch-black void of silence that followed everyone could hear the absent, dying echo of Kai's words. Tears meandered down pretty much everyone's cheeks as they remained completely still, unable to comprehend what the voice now lingering in their ears had said. All that fit in was that they'd never get to hear it again. They'd never see the face on the video again, either.

At this point, Hilary forced her trembling, heavy body up and burst towards the door. The sound of her footsteps and the door slamming shut were the first voices that disturbed the shell of silence. After a second, a utterly broken, almost inhuman veil could be heard from the hallway. Giving a deep, shuttering sigh, Mr. D followed her. First time ever, the young adults saw tears in the old man's eyes.

Tyson couldn't believe his eyes as he glanced at the group. The three ex- Demolition Boys, though struggling back all emotions the best as they could, seemed just about ready to crack. At some point, probably when Mr. D had left, Max had pushed himself up, and was now standing before a window, back to the rest of them. Kenny's eyes were widened as they kept staring at the TV-screen that only showed black then, tears gathered around the brown irises. The young man was shivering like a leaf about to fall. Ray had brought a trembling hand to his lips, silent tears escaped his golden eyes. But the most heartbreaking sight was Konstantin. No matter how bravely the child tried to keep up his cold mask, it was easy to detect how badly his lower lip was quivering. Tears seemed to be just about ready to fall from his eyes.

Disbelief and something close to rage filled Tyson. How could they give up on Kai like this? How could they just turn their backs and accept this, without any hard evidence whatsoever? Couldn't they see how _wrong_ this all was, how strange and disturbing the video had been? " I can't believe you guys! How dare you do this!" he hissed before pausing to think about his words for even a slightest second. " So you're just ditching him like this, without a blink? You just… You just let go, after everything…!"

Along with Tyson's speech, time itself seemed to still in the room as, out of all people, usually composed Ray suddenly bounced up, such inferno of wrath in his eyes that it truly frightened the others. On his seat, Yoshi withdrew with a scared expression, leaning against Kenny, who was seated nearby.

Balling his fists, Ray grit his teeth so tightly everyone could hear, obviously holding back words of destructive bitterness. And finally, time resumed as Ray bellowed something in Chinese, both voice and fists quivering. With those words said, the raven stormed off, slamming the door closed with such ferocity the others were amazed it didn't shatter to shreds. Tears trickled to Yoshi's cheeks as he watched his father go, not understanding what was going on. Sighing, Kenny wrapped an arm around the child, whispering soothing words.

Everyone was surprised when they spotted the look of fright in Konstantin's confused, all too familiar eyes. But soon, along came such a amount of misery and hurt that it made Tyson's heart wrench with guilt. _Oh no…_ " I… I didn't give up on _papa_, you bastard, not ever", the child uttered in something between a hiss and cry.

The softness of Spencer's actions and voice stunned them all as the muscular young man laid a hand on the child's small shoulder. " Let's go, kiddo", the blonde murmured, then gave Tyson a glare. " We'll have a talk when everyone's calmed down a little."

Konstantin's lower lip was still quivering as the child squinted his eyes at Spencer with a look that was supposed to be threatening. A soul tear slipped to the boy's cheek. " Don't call me kiddo!"

Tyson stood frozen as Spencer walked out, one arm then wrapped around Konstantin's shoulder with the child too much in a shock and daze to protest. Bryan and Ian followed suite, both sending murderous glares Tyson's way.

With the Russians gone, the room became silent once more.

It wasn't until then, seeing the expressions of gloom and slight disappointment upon Max and Kenny's face, did Tyson realize what'd happened. Sighing deeply, he slumped into the nearest chair, feeling drained and exhausted as adrenaline finally drained from his veins. " I went a bit overboard, didn't I?" he murmured.

" That would be a understatement", Max replied, voice shaky. The man's blue eyes were shimmering unnaturally when looking away. " You really should apologize to Konstantin."

Tyson ran a exasperated hand through his navy hair. " Look… I'm sorry I said that – I was just so frustrated that I lost control. But I'm sure as hell not sorry for not giving up. Something's badly wrong around here, and I won't rest until I know what! Kai's still out there!"

" Tyson… As good thing as hope is… I afraid I'll have to take it from you." Turning their heads at the familiar, miserable voice, they found Mr. D standing at the doorway, seeming like he'd just stopped crying. Hilary wasn't with him.

Tyson immediately frowned. " What are you talking about? How can you be so sure?"

" Because, like I said before, I was there, when… when _it_ happened." At this moment, the man had to work furiously not to break again. " And… It was all my fault." His eyes went cloudy as one of the darkest of his memories came haunting back.

* * *

/ _Stanley Dickinson had always known it was cold in Russia. But the freeze hungrily wrapping around him was such that he worried it might halt his breath. Therefore he was relieved when a familiar figure finally appeared from behind a corner, dressed in a long black jacket. " You said there was something you needed to tell me", Kai stated, tension and anxiousness in his tone. " Is it about Black Dahlia?"_

_Gloomy expression spreading to his usually gentle face, he nodded. " Yes, I afraid so. It seems the Leader is now activating his trainees; there's no telling when or where he'll strike first. We'll have to work fast or it'll be too late."_

_Kai's other eyebrow bounced up. " I assume you got this information from the usual source?" The young man's eyes flashed a bit at the look of quilt in his own. " You know perfectly how I feel about you using her for this."_

" _She knows how to take care of herself, and she wants to do this. She isn't a little girl anymore, as you know", he tried to justify his decision. He then realized there wasn't time to debate over this. " But there was also something even more alarming. The Leader, it'd seem, has found Black Dranzer."_

_Kai immediately went even more pale than usually. His eyes widened as dark realization sunk in. " No…"_

" _Unfortunately, that wasn't even the worst part." He gave a shivering sigh. " To gain the ultimate power, he needs Dranzer as well, and he knows it. Both phoenixes will have to be there and united before their power is complete."_

_A slightest bit of relief appeared to Kai's face. " I… somehow knew something like this would happen. I've hidden Dranzer, into one of the safest places I know. But…" The young Russian gulped. " It's not enough. No one's safe until Black Dranzer's been destroyed, down to the very last feather. And… I have this terrible feeling that eventually, that thing will find Dranzer, too; they've always been connected in a way – it can feel her. Just like it can feel me, too."_

_Mr. D nodded, feeling even colder than before. " I afraid you're right. But you said Dranzer's hidden now. Hopefully, she'll stay that way until we'll figure out how to stop this." He then came to think of something. " Have you told Tala about this?"_

_Kai looked away. " To some extend, just in case those freaks should get into their thick skulls to come after him or Konstantin. But… He doesn't need to know everything."_

_Despite the situation, he smiled just a little. " His worried about you, you know? They all are." He took a glance at Kai's abdomen, hidden by the thick jacket. " Especially now."_

_A smallest of smiles briefly flashed upon Kai's lips as he brushed gently what Mr. D had been eyeing. He then grew far more solemn. " So… What are we going to do now? We can't just sit around waiting for another second."  
" I've mobilised all men I possibly could, and BBA is working around the clock to find any clues at all. I hope the loop around those maniacs' necks has tightened at least a little", he sighed, rubbing his face with one hand._

_Kai suddenly got a frown upon his face. " They'll come after you, you know?" The dual-haired young man's voice was lazed with immense worry. " They won't hesitate vaporizing anyone they consider a threat, even if it's someone as powerful as you."_

_He smiled. " You shouldn't worry about me. I'm safe." The smile vanished. " But you, on the other hand… They know you're the only one who can control Black Dranzer, and you also have Dranzer – she'd do anything for you. They'll do whatever it takes to get you into their hands."_

_Kai shuttered at his words, face turning grave, and Mr. D immediately knew why. " I really hope you're right", Kai whispered, not looking at him. Ever since Konstantin was born, Kai had been terrified that his son would also be connected to Black Dranzer. Therefore the child had never been allowed to touch a beyblade, and the name of Black Dranzer had been a huge taboo. But now… " Because then… They'd leave Konstantin alone."_

_Silence followed as he wondered whether it'd be a wise idea to voice out his thoughts. " You know… I think you should call the Bladebreakers. They're strong – they could…"_

" _No", Kai __interrupted__. Noticing the harshness of his tone, the Russian spoke again. " No. Konstantin, Tala, you, even Bryan, Ian and Spencer… You're already in danger. I'm not getting any more people sucked into this, especially not them." Kai hesitated for a while. " I… I'd never forgive myself, if anything happened to them – or you, who are already in this mess." The Russian's eyes were even harder than usually as he looked at him. " Promise me; whatever happens to me, don't call the Bladebreakers, don't invite them to Russia. Please. Don't force them to go through this hell as well. There's no need to risk their lives."_

_For a moment, he considered saying no. As much as he hated the idea himself, getting the former Bladebreakers involved could be the only way to stop this nightmare. But as he looked at Kai's face, saw and heard the heartbreaking desperation… " Alright", he murmured, voice filled with reluctance. " I won't call them."_

_A hint of relief appeared to Kai's face. " Thank you." Sighing wearily, the Russian obviously prepared himself to leave. " I'll better go before Worrywart calls the police."_

_Smiling a little, he just opened his mouth to speak, when he suddenly saw Kai's eyes widen with utter terror. He saw a reflection of something flashing brightly from the auburn depths. Before he managed to ask a thing, Kai screamed. " Down, now!"_

_He found himself gasping lightly when Kai's hand roughly graphed his shoulder, pushing him down with a crushing force. Less than a second later, a loud bang could be heard echoing what seemed to be everywhere. It only took him a flash to realize._

_A gunshot…_

_Immediately after understanding what the sound was, people walking on the streets started to panic. Screams could be heard, along with running, as everyone rushed inside, where they believed they'd be out of the harm's way._

_Dazed and in disbelief, he slowly moved his gaze to Kai – and his eyes widened. " Kai?"_

_Kai was on his knees, leaning heavily against the nearest wall. The young Russian's face was far paler than usual, eyes fallen closed heavily. As he moved his terrified gaze, he could see a small hole not too far above Kai's chest, from which a tiny river of blood was steadily escaping, meandering down the front of his jacket._

_Terror firmly gripped him. " Kai?" he tried again, desperate for a reply. There was none. " Kai!"_ /

* * *

Mr. Dickinson could barely see the young adults' faces from his blurry gaze. But what he saw made him glad of the fact that he'd left out what he and Kai had been talking about. This group didn't need any more shocks and reasons to worry. And at that moment, he regretted not listening to Kai. " Once in a hospital, they… they did all they could, but…" His voice died out, but he believed no more would've been necessary to add. 

For a long time, dark silence lingered over the room as the shaken group tried to comprehend what they'd just heard. Such blind cruelty… " Who the hell did it?" To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Tyson who voiced the question, but Max. Tears were glimmering in his blue eyes, but none spilled. " Who the hell killed him?" He obviously didn't remember there was a three-year-old present, or just ignored the fact.

Mr. D felt his eyes sting, but refused to let the sadness take over. " The police and BBA are working furiously to find the one responsible", he swore. " There'll be a heavy punishment."

At this point, Ani decided to speak once more. " This has probably been a horrible day. You're all tired. Get back to the hotel and get some rest – it'll do you good."

At that point, even Tyson was too drained and confused to put up a fight.

Kenny gently picked up Yoshi – who still seemed a bit scared – into his arms. " I'll take him to the hotel – he seems like he could use some rest as well."

Mr. D nodded, seeming a bit relieved to face something so… normal, rational. Simple. " Alright. I'll tell Ray – after calming down, he'll be terrified when noticing his son is missing."

Not saying much of a word, the group of once best friends left. The door slid closed soundlessly after them.

" There was one more thing Kai left." Ania's voice ripped Mr. D's wandering attention to the woman. Eyes filled with sympathy, she handed him a rather small white envelope. " It's… It's for Tala."

He grit his teeth, feeling a twinge so hard it almost dropped him to his knees. " Thank you."

He'd already turned around and walked to the door, when Ania's voice made him still. " Mr. Dickinson… I know this is a nightmare. But… It'll get better eventually. It won't always hurt this badly."

Not looking at her, he closed his eyes for a moment. " We can always hope." With that, he left.

* * *

Bryan had lost a track of time while walking around the huge building, fighting furiously to sort out his screaming thoughts. 

Suddenly, he stopped when picking a familiar scent. When turning his head with a frown, he spotted Ray leaning against a wall not too far away, smoking cigarette in his hand. It was obvious the neko-jin, who's eyes seemed oddly moist, hadn't noticed him.

After hesitating a while, he started approaching the raven. " Those things will be the death of you, you know?" he noted, earning Ray's attention. He paused a couple of steps away. " Honestly, I never thought you to be the type that smokes."

Ray gave a bitter chuckle. " Funny how things always twist the way you least expected, huh?"

A crooked smile appeared to his lips. " Yeah." A long silence followed, during which they both drifted dangerously deep into their thoughts. Eventually, Bryan found his unusually hoarse voice working. " Look… I know we're not… the best of friends, or anything like that. But… Kai told me you're a psychologist, and… I'd need a favour."

Ray didn't know which one surprised him more; Bryan asking for his help, or Kai having known of his chosen career. He then realized that the latter shouldn't have stunned him all that much. No matter how hard he'd pretended being emotionless, Kai had always watched their backs, kept an eye on and protected them. Of course he'd known.

Blinking furiously, Ray finally found some of his voice. " I'm listening."

Bryan bit his lip, not sure if he should tell Ray this or not. Eventually he chose to go ahead. He desperately needed something other than Kai's death and approaching memorial service for his mind to work on, and so did Ray. " I trust you to keep this confidential." After Ray's nod, he went on. " I… I have a little sister, Mischa. And… She was in the Abbey as well. It… broke her. She's been in this mental institution since. No one seems to know how to help her, what to do." The boy's lavender eyes held a somewhat pleading look when finding Ray's. " Please, help her. Get her out of that place, bring her back."

Ray was above stunned, unable to believe his ears. It took a while before he managed to speak. " How… How do you think I could possibly help, when no one else can?"

Bryan didn't come even close to smiling, but a slightest glow came to his face. " Because… it's you. I don't know what the heck it's about you, but…" The Russian shrugged, realizing there were no words to perfectly explain what he'd wanted to say. " I'm pretty sure you can."

For a longest moment Ray sunk into his thoughts, taking a deep exhale of his cigarette. A couple of years ago, he wouldn't have hesitated a least bit to accept this challenge. But now… He'd almost sunk completely after losing Mariah, only his son keeping him sane. And now, with Kai gone as well, it was hard enough as it was to cling to his remaining sanity and hope of things one day becoming better.

But then again… Perhaps this was something he needed. It couldn't be a bad thing to have something other than the mess around him to think about. That thought in his mind, he finally gave a small nod. " Okay. I'll do what I can, but I won't promise you miracles."

Relief could be seen radiating in Bryan's eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. " Thanks. I really owe you." The young Russian then took a look at his cigarette. " So… Are you going to offer me one, or do I have to beg?"

First time in decades it seemed, the corners of Ray's lips twitched a bit as he wordlessly fished out one cigarette and handed it to Bryan. Comfortable, sadness-tinged silence lingered over them as they both smoked, sinking into their thoughts.

And from the bottom of his sore heart, Ray wished Kai could've been there to see their silent truce.

* * *

Once running from the will-reading, Hilary had spent quite a while in Mr. D's hotel-room. After everything, she'd been far too messed up to return to the former Bladebreakers, to once again face the merciless fact that there was one less of them than should've been. Mr. D had promised he'd tell the others where she was so they wouldn't worry, and she couldn't convince herself to care about more. 

She had absolutely no clue of how it'd happened, but eventually she found herself sauntering through the painfully bright, stinking hallways of hospital. On her hand, she held the envelope that'd been meant for Tala. She'd mostly likely taken it from the table where Mr. D had left it when rushing out to take care of some important things, almost certainly to take his mind off of Kai. And for the sake of her sanity, she'd decided that she needed to keep herself busy to not fall apart completely.

Making the weasel-looking receptionist reveal the number of Tala's room was a taunting task, but eventually she found herself approaching the right door. She jumped a bit with surprise as she entered and found that the unconscious redhead wasn't alone. Spencer was sitting beside Tala's bedside with his back to her, whispering something in Russian; names Kai and Konstantin could just be heard. Once sensing he wasn't alone, the blonde quickly turned his gaze. To Hilary's surprise, recently spilled and unshed tears were evident in the boy's eyes, along with startle and humiliation. Obviously, Spencer wasn't quite as skilled at hiding his emotions as the other ex- Demolition Boys.

Despite all the anguish whirring in her head, she tried to smile a bit, just to convince Spencer that it was okay to show emotions, that she felt the same way. " I'm sorry; I can come again later if…"

Spencer interrupted her with a determined shake of head, quickly pushing himself up. " No, I… I was just leaving." Russian accent was clear in his voice. " I just called Ian, and apparently Konstantin has locked himself into Kai's bedroom. I've gotta go and make sure he's okay." _As far as anything can be okay_, didn't have to be added.

She nodded a little. " Okay." She then showed him the envelope, feeling that she needed to give some explanation to why she was there. " I just came to bring this."

Spencer replied with a nod, apparently not exactly sure of what he should say. Taking his greenish-yellow jacket, he then started to leave, the look in his eyes clearly giving out that he was deep in thought.

Just before he was out, Hilary couldn't fight the urge to speak any longer. " Spencer… This… This is all going to turn out fine eventually, right? This… is going to get easier." She had to blink furiously, and to hide her stinging eyes she looked at Tala. The redhead seemed even paler than she'd remembered while resting in the bed, thick cast was a tight cocoon around his left arm. " And… He's gonna wake up." Despite all hard resistance, a searing tear slipped out. She wiped it away with a angry gesture. " Things will get easier. Won't they?"

For a longest time, Spencer remained silent. Eventually, she heard the faintest of whispers. " I really hope so." She could've sworn she heard a thick gulp. The door gave a silent creek as he slid it open. " I'll see you tomorrow… At the…" Word 'funeral' tasted so bitter he just couldn't say it.

Hilary squeezed her eyes tightly shut for a moment, and gave a tiny breath of relief as the burning sensation slowly died out. " Yeah."

For a while, Spencer apparently debuted whether to say something. Eventually, the door sighed softly when closing after him.

Once left alone with Tala, Hilary suddenly had no idea of what she should do. The steady, surprisingly loud sound of his heart monitor was the only sound in the room as she looked at him, resisting the urge to whimper in pain.

It wasn't like they'd been best buddies – after all, she'd just begun to get to know Tala before they'd vanished from the world of blading. But seeing him like this – lifeless, ghostly pale and so very fragile – was more of a shock than she could've ever imagined.

Tala was a good person, deep down. He sure as hell didn't deserve this, not after everything he'd sacrificed during his life, all he'd lost and been deprived of.

Finally managing to move, Hilary slowly approached him. She softly placed the envelope to a table – next to a vase-full of fresh, extremely beautiful white orchids – before standing beside him. " Hey", she whispered, not too sure of what else to say. She glanced at his snow-white face, and immediately felt her heart wrench. " I just… thought I should come and give you what Kai… left behind, so…" She then stopped herself, realizing that she was rambling. Reminding herself that she was going to be a doctor soon, she tried to rationalize things. There was a good chance Tala could hear her; she needed to give him something to hold on to. With slight hesitance, she graphed his limp hand, squeezing lightly. She found words after a gulp. " Look… I… I'm pretty sure Spencer's told you that Kai… That he's…" She blinked a bit. " So… Things… aren't too bright, you know? Spencer, Bryan, Ian, and Konstantin, too… They need you. We all do, I suppose; we could really use a little bit of hope right now. So…" She nibbled her lip. " Wake up, please. We need you. Please come back to us."

It wasn't until then, as her hand squeezed just a little bit more tightly around Tala's, did she feel something cool underneath her fingertip. A bit surprised, she looked down, and her eyes immediately widened with surprise. There, right where it mattered the most, was a beautiful, plain yet elegant white-gold ring.

Tala was actually married, or engaged at very least? But… Where was his spouse?

She didn't have any idea of where the sudden bout of curiosity came from. But before she had a chance to stop herself, her fingers started to inch towards his ring, tingling with the temptation and urge to remove it, uncover the secret behind it.

Just as she'd laid two fingers onto the cool, smooth metal, there was a sound of door opening, followed by a familiar voice. " I had a feeling you'd be here." Mr. D's gentle voice was atypically quiet and hoarse, revealing just how hard the day had been for him. " When I noticed the envelope was gone, I knew you'd came to see Tala."

Quickly, all of a sudden very ashamed of herself, Hilary pulled her fingers off of the ring. Tala's hand slipped away from her grasp, dropping to the bed with a silent, dull thud. " I… just had to come." She gulped thickly. " I felt I owed that much."

She jumped slightly when a large, comforting hand was placed onto her shoulder. " Perhaps we should go. This… has been a long day." She could feel his gaze on her. " Kai… He wouldn't have wanted to see you punishing yourself this way. Nor will this do any good – to either of you two."

Slowly, Hilary's eyes widened as she realized that Kai wasn't one of the two Mr. D had been referring to. First time since he'd came, she met his tired, puffy eyes. Her other hand was instinctively drawn to her still flat belly. " How…?"

Despite all, Mr. D managed to find a small smile. " Let's just say that you're not the first pregnant person I've come across." Suddenly, sadness fell into his eyes. " You should come and get some rest – you'll need to be at your full strength… for tomorrow."

Biting her lip so tightly she tasted blood, she looked away once more. Finding her legs weak and trembling, she carefully got up to go and fetch her deep-blue jacket. Pulling it on, she couldn't resist the urge to ask any longer. She just had to know… " Mr. Dickinson…" Once more, she gulped laboriously. Looking up, she found him turning his gaze to her. " Kai… Was he happy?"

Very slowly, a small, almost miserable smile came to the old man's face. He nodded. " Yes, he was. Very."

Looking at his face, Hilary could immediately tell that he wasn't revealing everything, that there was far more going on in Russia than he gave off. But at the moment, she couldn't care. He wasn't lying, so that answer was all she needed. She, too, nodded, feeling pressure and burning in her eyes.

It seemed to take for ages before she finally managed to speak in a tiny, cracking voice. " Let's just go."

Both of them were too consumed by a whirr of emotions to see Tala's fingers twitch ever so slightly, nor the soul tear that travelled down his cheek. His oxygen-mask misted up just a little as his dry lips formed a single name.

_Kai…_

**¨**

When nurse Anika Korneshov entered the room about ten minutes later and glanced at the heart-monitor, her eyes immediately went wide. Almost faster than a human-being was supposed to be capable of moving, she rushed to the door and threw it open. " Dr. Platoniva, the patient's waking up!"

* * *

Tyson's glazed, teary eyes were huge as he stared blindly as the endlessness of snow before him while sitting on a park's bench, shivering from cold without even noticing it. Disbelief and shock had numbed all his senses, his grasp on the last ray of desperate hope was rapidly vanishing. 

Kai had taken off the pendant. Mr. Dickinson… had been there – seen that cursed bullet pierce Kai. And no matter how furiously he tried, he just couldn't convince himself…

First time in years, he crossed his hands, struggling against the pressure in his eyes. " Kai, please… If you're still there, give me a sign – any sign at all… Please…" He made a choking sound, hot wetness taking over his cheeks. " Please…"

' _Don't cry. Master always hated seeing those dear to him cry._'

Tyson's heart almost stopped at the female voice echoing inside his head. His eyes became even larger, filled with a array of emotions. " Impossible…", he gasped. " It… can't be…"

' _Before our connection broke, Master begged me to look after his family. And that's why I'm here – I'll always be here._'

Tears – of shock, of pain, of happiness, of painfully re-arising hope – welled into his eyes. Warmth touched him, almost like Kai had been right there next to him. " Dranzer…", he quietly cried out. " Where are you? Where is he?"

" Tyson?" Startled, he lifted his gaze to see Ray standing a couple of steps away, look of suspicion and worry upon his strained face. " Who were you talking to?"

For a moment, he opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again. If he'd tell Ray, this piece of hope would be ripped away from him. He wasn't about to let that happen – he'd prove everyone else wrong. " No one", he murmured.

Seeming anything but convinced, Ray nodded, then frowned. " Damn it, Granger… You're freezing", the Chinese sighed, slowly removing his jacket and wrapping it around the shivering bluenette. " Let's get you somewhere warm before you'll freeze to death."

Tyson nodded weakly, and they walked in silence. Despite all coldness, Tyson felt warmer than ever since the news of Kai's death had arrived. The pendant was nearly hot against his chest.

**¨**

The duo was too deep in thought to notice the young man at their age observing them, thoughtful look in his chilling, snake-like eyes. Wind tugged his extremely long, snow-white hair that were tied to a loose ponytail.

_Interesting…_, he mused. _The subject might be even closer than I dared to hope._ Snake's eyes flashed. _This'll be like taking candy from a baby._

But there was no time to get careless just yet. Much needed to be done.

White hair made a alluring, wavy motion as he turned around and started to walk off.

* * *

No one else was in the hotel room to witness the rather bizarre sight. Sitting on a sofa, with his tightly balled fists laying in his lap, Kenny muttered barely coherent words while having a furious staring-contest with a bottle of vodka sitting on a table across him. 

When he could've sworn he heard the bottle sneering at him, he decided that desperate measures were required. His hand trembled badly as he clumsily pulled out his cell-phone.

The speed of reply almost startled him. " _Kenny?_" Emily sounded confused, perhaps even slightly startled. " _Are you alright?_" Kenny wasn't too surprised by the degree of worry. Straight after being informed of Kai's death, he'd sought consolation from his soon-to-be ex-wife's arms, despite the amount of discomfort it brought. Emily had been devastated by the news herself, and knew perfectly how vulnerable Kenny was right now; of course she couldn't help worrying.

For a while, he couldn't speak, and with the lump in his throat it was pretty much impossible to even breathe. Eventually, through immense struggle, he succeeded in wheezing a tiny sentence. " I… I just… needed to hear you voice."

He could picture the look of immense disappointment that appeared to her face – the same he'd seen, caused, for far too many times. " _Damnit __Kenny__… Have you been drinking?_"

He shook his head, ignoring the bitter fact that she couldn't see it. " No, no! I… I just…" He was surprised that despite the tears in his voice, they remained blocked behind his eyes. " This… This hasn't been… a good day."

A slightly shivering sigh could be heard from Emily's end. " _I know._" Her voice was much softer and more quiet than he'd remembered. There was a pause. " _Just… Hang in there, okay? You've been doing well – you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you give in now._" She hesitated for a while. " _Kai… wouldn't have wanted that._"

Those words made something whirr into motion in his head. It took just about all Kenny had and more not to break down completely. Once again, speaking was a battle he barely won. " I know", he whispered, so quietly Emily most likely had hard time to hear.

In the back of his mind, he saw Emily smile slightly. " _This probably feels meaningless right now, but… I'm proud of you. Don't forget that._" She was evidently about to say more, but was interrupted by a sound of door opening. After a moment, a much too familiar male-voice that made Kenny's whole being seethe called out for her. " _Look… I've gotta go now. Just… Hang on, 'k? Remember that I'm here cheering for you._"

Despite everything, he had to smile just a little. " I know", he said again, softly. " Thanks." With those words, the line went dead, and a cold feeling immediately seeped into him.

He had no idea of what he'd been about to do as his hand twitched towards the bottle once more. But just then, interrupting whatever intentions he'd had, the door opened, and in came very tired looking Max, who's puffy eyes held a shade of red and extreme fatigue. The blonde seemed a bit taken aback by seeing him there, but nonetheless tried to grin, failing miserably. " Oh, hi." Max's eyes then obtained a look of discomfort when darting around the space. " Um… Do you know… if Ray's here?"

Kenny blinked, confused. Why would Ray make Max that nervous? " No. Why?"

Max couldn't look at him while replying. " I just… We… need to talk about something." The blonde gulped loudly, fiddling nervously with his fingers. " If he shows up… Just tell him I want to talk, okay?"

He nodded, mystified even further. " Sure." Just as Max was about to leave, he managed to summon the courage for voicing a thought plaguing his mind. " Look, Max… We… We've lost Kai, so…" The stinging of eyes was again almost unbearable. " We… We only have each other now. So, whatever crap there's between you and Ray… Please solve it. Because… We can't afford drifting further away from each other than we already have. We… We can't lose any more."

Max looked at him only briefly before turning his gaze away, almost like ashamed. He could've sworn he saw another set of tears in the blue eyes. " I know." The blonde obviously fought hard to come up with something more to say, but in the end found no words. The door made a hollow, gloomy sound when closing slowly after the American.

For a moment, Kenny just stared at the door, trying his hardest to understand. His focus was then once more on the bottle. This time, he knew exactly what to do.

The sound of glass breaking was exactly like screaming as the bottle smashed against a wall, shattering apart completely.

**¨**

Max felt like his head had been about to explode as he hurriedly scrambled his way into the safety of a elevator, panting heavily in the fight against new tears. His cell-phone was beeping and vibrating furiously in his pocket, but he couldn't have cared less. He grit his teeth so tightly it hurt, squeezing his eyes shut.

When the hell had everything went this badly wrong?

He jumped in fright as the elevator made a jingling beep-sound and the doors slid open, exposing him to the unkind world outside. Taking a deep breath that didn't manage to calm him any, he slowly, unwillingly, stepped out, then started to hurry his way through the lobby, almost running.

If he'd make it away fast enough, everything would be okay. He'd be safe again. He'd just have to get the hell out of the building.

But luck, it would seem, wasn't his ally. " Max Tate?"

Inwardly hissing loud curses, he turned slowly towards the unfamiliar female voice. All too near stood a small-sized woman at his age with sharp, enchanting brown eyes that held a strong touch of gold. Her long hair – dyed red from top and dark brown from bottom – waved on the ponytail they were captured with as she walked towards him. He frowned. " I am. But who would you be?"

She smiled. " Sonia Poldevski", she replied with flawless, slightly accented English. " From _Vopl'_ magazine. I assume you were a friend of Kai Hiwatari."

Fury burned while making its way through Max's veins. How could this woman…? " If you've come to snoop…"

" I'm not here for gossips or anything like that", Sonia quickly interrupted, some annoyance flashing in her eyes. The look, however, soon softened. " I understand why you feel that way, and I'm truly sorry for your loss. But… I'm here, because Kai contacted me a week ago."

Max frowned, curious, suspicious and angered at the same time. " So… You show up a day before…" 'Funeral' sounded so horrible and foreign that he just could bring himself to say it. " … and expect me to believe you?"

Face unwavering under his distrust, Sonia handed him a paper. " He sent me this", she explained. " I believe you'll find it as interesting as I did."

His frown deepening, Max took a look at the paper, and chills immediately went through him.

There some text on it in Russian, words Kai had written he couldn't understand. But there was also a picture – a chillingly beautiful black dahlia.

Shivering without noticing it, he looked at Sonia. " What the heck is this?" he demanded, pieces then clicking. " Do you think this has something to do with… what happened to him?"

Sonia shrugged, seeming anxious, excited, nauseated and worried all at once. " There's no way of knowing. But I'd be surprised if it didn't." With that, she started to leave. " If you're interested, call me. I'm just as eager to find out the truth as you – perhaps we could help each other." She then pulled out something and gave it to him. It was a business card. " _Da svidanija_!"

And before Max, struck speechless and paralyzed, could ask a thing – including what Kai had written – Sonia was gone, leaving him even further confused and lost than he'd been before.

As he once more stared at the paper, still shivering and everything whirring inside his head, a truly frightening thought crept into his mind.

What if Tyson was right? What if there was more to whatever was going on in Russia than they'd ever thought?

**¨**

A small hiss of annoyance escaped from the lips of a white-haired young man, who was observing oblivious Max from few steps away.

Well, haunts too easy never gave enough pleasure.

Snake's eyes darkening with unpleasant thoughts, he picked up his cell-phone and chose number seven from speed-dial. Two seconds, and there was a reply. " It's me", he stated in harsh Russian. " Which ones do you want first – good news or bad?"

* * *

Irina's pitch-black eyes were glazed over while blindly staring at the snowy landscape flashing by through train's window. At that moment, her mind was working on everything else but the nauseating task approaching. She didn't even notice the couple of years older young man with shortcut, deep-purple hair sitting opposite her. 

Distant words echoed back into her mind from what seemed like a whole another universe.

/ _" I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you because of me."_ /

Her eyes squinted just a little. Hands clenched tightly, painfully.

_I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

/ _" I love you. And I'd rather die than let those freaks harm you like they did me."_ /

Her companion's piercing emerald-green eyes were filled with curiosity and suspicion while eyeing her. " You've been ignoring me for hours", he noted, arching an eyebrow. " One could think you're not ready for this."

She sent a ice-cold death-glare towards the male. " Shut the fuck up before I make you, Misha. Who on their right mind _wouldn't_ ignore you?"

Smirking a bit, he shrugged. " Whatever, wildcat. So long as you don't give me a reason to report Ilia sensei. I already lied for you once – I'm not going to do it again."

Irina's eyes were nothing but chilling daggers as they glowered at Misha once more before slipping closed. " Try something while I'm asleep, and I'll slice your throat. Understood?"

Misha revealed his ebony-white, sharp predator's teeth. " Crazy girl."

For a long time, Misha looked at the sleeping girl, gleaming eyes filled with curiosity and something far darker. He then glanced out of the window, green eyes hungrily taking in the snowy landscape passing by.

Only one more hour to Moscow. Then, the fun would start…

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Uh huh, so the story moves on, and a lot of new faces are appearing. Plus, the question of Kai's fate still lingers (in my head, too, actually…)… 

Oh yes, I did have an announcement… I'm not fully sure of when I'll be able to update again; in about a week, my internet will most likely go down for a time I have no idea of. I'll work as hard as I possibly can to get the next chapter done around Thursday or Friday, so you won't have to wait for a decade to get the new chappy. I'm also keeping my fingers crossed to get the internet back on track again in a couple of days or less once it's down.

If you liked (or didn't), or have questions, please do review! It means a lot to me (and my inspiration…) to know there are readers out there. So… Pretty please? (gives puppy-dog eyes)

Until next time – which, hopefully, will be soon! Take care!

* * *

**kavbj: **Yay, I'm so glad you liked the chapter:) It was heartbreaking to write those scenes of everyone finding out Kai's dead – as hard as it is to believe when reading my stories, I hate killing him. (sobs) As for him being dead… Seriously, I have no idea yet! 00 

**FlamingIce94: **Thanks for sending a review-message to this one, too! I agree; it's much easier to post, yet alone find/read new chapters from – I'm not sure if I'll keep posting chapters on Quizilla at all. So long as I manage to keep myself driven to it, I'll keep updating the best AND fast as I can. Reviews always help… ;)

**DancerInTheDark101: **(blushes) Thank you so much for your compliment – I seriously can't believe someone would like my writing(s) that much! (I'm flattered you enjoyed Nine Months as well – it's one of my personal favorites.) As for Kai being dead… I really have no idea yet – I'm completely lost with the question myself! 0o I promise to do my best with the updates – hopefully, I'll be able to pinch a minute from here and there to write and come up with new ideas. Readers like you definitely deserve regular updates with quality as high as humanly possible. :)

**BloodRedViolet: **I'm so glad you liked the start-out! You know, I'm not sure if I'd be able to answer whether Kai's dead or not even if you wanted to hear – I really have no idea just yet! (sweatdrops) I agree with you on the yaoi –thing; I always try to keep my stories so that there's only one or two of such pair(s) in each. So no worries, there shouldn't be more than that in this one, either. :)


	3. Hello, goodbye

A/N: Oh yes, I'm back already! One day earlier than expected, so you'll get the new chapter before my internet goes gaboom. (whimpers) But first…

Thank you so much for the absolutely heart-warming reviews – you can't even imagine what they did to my motivation! (HUGS) As last time, there are responses to you guys after the chapter. And also thank you to those who've listed this story – I've noticed there's been some activity going on there as well. (makes a happy dance, flattered)

Alright, now to the point, before you'll start throwing things! Again, I have to warn you. There was quite a bit of flashbacks I wanted to add along this chapter, so (insert nervous laughter here) this became a bit long – sixteen pages, to be more exact. (collapses, sweatdropping) I sincerely hope it's interesting enough for at least a couple of you to make it through, though! (glances with hope-filled eyes) (The next chapter should be significantly shorter – I hope…)

Now, eh, everyone got your tissues ready? Good. Let's go!

(Btw… The song is "Winter dream" from a Russian artist called Alsou. Sadly enough, I own absolutely nothing of the song. I put here the English translation, but I can also post you the original Russian lyrics if you like. I guess I could reveal there's a memorial service in this chapter; you can imagine the song being played there.)

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Hello, goodbye

/ _Ray wasn't exactly sure for how long he'd been dozing off on a couch when he suddenly woke up to a feeling of something soft being pressed against his forehead. His eyes quickly fluttered open, and through sleepy blur he met Mariah's face. " Yhym…?"_

" _Oh no… Go back to sleep", she whispered, stroking his face with a gentle hand. " I'm just going to a store with Yoshi. You've spent so much time with him while I've been chasing after a story – for that, I'll treat you with… something nice when I'm back."_

_Grinning, he tried to fight against sleep for just a little bit longer. Momentarily, he managed to convince his hand up so he could brush her rather cool hand. " 'Love you", he murmured in a sleepy, barely coherent voice._

_Smile came to Mariah's face. This time, she kissed his lips. " I love you too, tiger", she half-whispered, then straightened her form. " Now sleep. We'll be back before you know it."_

_Also smiling, Ray let his eyes close. In a blink sleep claimed him._

_Two hours later, he woke up when the phone rang. Despite the dangerous speed he drove to the hospital, he never saw his wife alive again._ /

* * *

Ray jolted awake to a all too familiar sound of his son's silent whimpers. Carefully shifting around, he felt his heart twinge when seeing Yoshi tossing and turning in his sleep, tears meandering down his small cheeks. " _Mommy…_", the child moaned in Chinese, hand reaching out desperately. " _Mommy, come back! Mommy!_"

Gulping down the stinging lump in his throat, he gently took the child into his arms. Yoshi twitched a bit at first, startled by the contact, but once realizing it was him cling to him with all the strength his small body could summon. Still gulping, he held the child close, feeling his son's heart beat furiously against his chest. " Shh… Everything's okay", he soothed, barely managing to hold back his own tears. " Everything's okay…"

* * *

In Tala's completely dark hospital-room, a small, shivering figure sat on a seat next to his bed, legs brought against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. Visiting-hours had ended ages ago, but Konstantin couldn't have cared less as he watched the pale, completely still face.

It could take an hour for Tala to wake up completely, or several days – that's what he'd heard the doctors say. Or then his condition could crash again.

Tears came to Konstantin's cheeks as he whispered. " I… I don't know what I should do." He blinked and bowed his head, ashamed of his tears although he'd always been told it was okay to cry. " I want him back so badly, you both. And… I want to understand what the hell is going on." A hint of blush appeared to his cheeks as he lowered his gaze. " Sorry… I know how much you and _papa_ hate language like that."

Hearing no reply, he once more lifted his eyes to the man's face, and felt something strangling in his throat. At that moment, he made up his mind. He still had a few hours before Spencer, Ian and Bryan would wake up to see him missing. He had time.

His auburn eyes hardened and lit into a inferno. " I'll bring _papa_ back, I promise you. And…" He sniffed. " … Those bastards who hurt you both… I'll make them pay, dearly." Determination still bubbling, he pushed himself up, and – struggling against tears – gently brushed Tala's limp hand. " Please, just… Wake up soon, alright? I… I miss you so much." With that he vanished into darkness, to find the only one who could help him.

* * *

It took two hours before Yoshi finally calmed down and fell into a somewhat restless slumber. Ray, however, was at that point far beyond falling asleep. In the dark, silent hours of night, faces of all those he'd lost came haunting back. What didn't make resting any easier was the ice-cold truth that the slowly arising day would be when they'd have to say their final goodbyes to Kai.

When hearing barely audible noises of activity from the hotel room's common space, he decided that no matter how much there was to be sorted out, he'd go crazy alone. The door made a faintest sound as he quietly slipped out of the tiny room given to him and Yoshi. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Max sitting on a couch, steaming takeaway-mug of coffee in his slightly trembling hand.

The blonde seemed to sense he was no longer alone, for he suddenly tensed, then turned his head. He could've sworn Max shuttered when finding him there. Silence lasted for a long time before the American spoke. " You… couldn't sleep, either?"

" Yeah…" Deciding that this wasn't the time to poke up all crap of past, he slowly walked up to the couch and flopped a small distance from Max, rubbing his face. " I kept having nightmares, and so did Yoshi."

Max frowned slightly. " Is he okay?"

" As okay as possible." His eyes darkened just a little when momentarily flashing to the hotel-room's heavy door. He had to bite his lip. " You know… I'm still waiting for him to show up knocking at that door, scolding us for being fools enough to think he was…" The last word faded out.

Max laughed hoarsely. " So I'm not the only one." Long silence drifted between. " Today's gonna suck, you know?"

Ray nodded faintly, leaning his head heavily against the back of the sofa. His vision blurred.

If only there'd been a way to go back in time and stop Kai from returning to Russia…

He jolted a bit with fright when Max all of a sudden spoke again, voice lazed with deep hesitation. " Look, Ray…"

But before the blonde could voice out anything more, came another sound of door opening. From the room he and Kenny shared came Tyson, dressed into his regular clothes, looking like he hadn't slept an eyeful. " Oh, hi", the bluenette greeted quietly when noticing them.

Ray arched an eyebrow. " Have you slept at all?"

" Sleep is overrated", the Japanese replied, fiddling the necklace Kai had left for him. His eyes soon spotted Max's coffee, obtaining a slightly longing look. " Where'd you get that from?"

All three startled when there was suddenly a small, quiet knock on the hotel room's door. After questioning glances, Tyson finally braced himself and cautiously pulled the door open. The trio's eyes flew huge when the late visitor was revealed. " Konstantin!" Max gasped.

Although the child was shivering from cold, his lips having a faint blue tint, his eyes were still burning furiously. " I came to see that blue-haired one, Tyson", he informed.

After a moment's daze, Tyson stepped forward. Seeing the child's state, he quickly graphed a old blanket that'd been laying on the couch, wrapping it around the shivering nine-year-old. " Geez, kid! You're shivering!" he admonished gently while trying to warm up the struggling, squirming boy. " How on earth did you find us?"

" I followed the blonde when he left coffee-shop", Konstantin replied, managing to rip himself further from Tyson.

The trio immediately fell pale as realization started to sink in. " Konstantin… Do Spencer, Ian and Bryan know you're here?" Ray asked, voice cautious, scared.

Their fears were shown true as the boy shook his head, seeming a bit guilty. " No. They wouldn't have let me go, so I ran."

" Oh shit…", the three hissed with terror. All hell would break loose once the Russians were to discover the child missing. They were goners.

Tyson frowned. " Why did you run?"

For tiniest of moments, tears could clearly be seen in Konstantin's eyes before the child blinked them away. " You… Since _papa_… died… You're the first one who said it could all be wrong. That he… he might be alive. That… that he isn't… lost." The dual-haired boy gulped with apparent difficulty. " I… I want _papa_ back. I'll help you find him."

Tyson felt his chest grow heavy as he understood, and a tight knot formed into his belly. On the top of the list of emotions whirring inside him were sadness and regret. It was he who'd rooted this idea into the child. " Konstantin…" The paternal instincts lurking somewhere deep within him then snapped to life. He gave a feeble, tiny smile. " You shouldn't have ran from home; Kai, he… he wouldn't want that." He refused to use past tense.

Konstantin frowned, balling his fists. " But…!"

" Whatever is going on, it won't be solved tonight. We both need rest – especially… with what's approaching tomorrow."

Although Konstantin looked away, it was easy to see his eyes were narrowed in attempt to hold back emotions. " I'm not going to the memorial service. I… I can't just watch them say goodbye to _papa_ and forget him, I won't. Especially if… if he isn't even dead."

Tyson chewed his lip. Oh how well he understood the child… " You can decide that later. But now, you need sleep – you won't be any use to _papa_ or anyone else if you exhaust yourself."

" I agree." Everyone turned their heads surprised when hearing Hilary's voice. She was standing at the doorway of her own little room, eyes strangely soft when gazing Tyson, then moving back to Konstantin. " You can have my bed – I'll sleep on sofa."

" I'll send Bryan a message before they'll call the police", Ray announced, starting to retreat back into his room. " 'Night, everyone."

" I'm also off to bed", Max stated. " Hopefully, I'll get some sleep now."

Trying to grin a bit, Tyson gazed at Konstantin, who held a look of hesitation, confusion and suspicion. Damn how it felt like looking straight at Kai… " You, to bed. I know it'll blamed on me if you collapse of exhaustion."

For a moment, Konstantin seemed to be about to protest, but in the end settled with sending him a very Kai-like look. " Fine. 'Night." Almost in the room, he looked at Hilary. " And thanks, for the bed."

With the child having disappeared into the room, Hilary gazed Tyson while closing the door and leaving Konstantin inside, that strange look from before again in her eyes. " You know… You can be quite sensitive when you want to."

Even through all that'd happened, a warm flutter came into his stomach. " Really?"

" Yeah." She seemed thoughtful for a moment, almost like considering whether she should tell him something. He was then stunned by the rapid, drastic change of expression upon her face; whatever she'd been thinking about, she obviously had a change of heart. Her look was suddenly one of deep discomfort. " We should get some sleep. Goodnight."  
Blinking in confusion, Tyson begun to retreat back into he and Kenny's room, realizing that there'd be no more talking. " G'night."

And as Tyson slowly closed the door after himself, it became utterly, suffocatingly silent.

* * *

The next day dawned just as expected of one that holds a funeral. The snowfall was so heavy that they had to debate whether it was a smart idea to take a car at all. The gang-members spoke hardly a word when preparing themselves to face the inevitable, unthinkable.

Staring at a small, miserable-looking chapel, Tyson found himself wondering what had possessed him into coming. He still couldn't believe Kai was truly gone, that this would be their final goodbye. So why? And why was it so damn hard to fight against tears?

" It's time", Kenny's voice drifted into his consciousness from somewhere miles away. " The ceremony's about to start."

Without noticing it, the group that now consisted of only five members huddled close to each other as they walked towards the door, seeking support from one another. And somewhere deep inside, they all had the strangest feeling that there was once more six of them, that their steps were guarded and made lighter. In the middle of all, they grasped onto the thin hope that thought brought.

It was almost dark inside, as all light was provided by candles, and snowstorm hindered most of sun's pale light. But in the middle of the shadows, they could see a rather small group of people. Aside the former Demolition Boys and Mr. Dickinson, there seemed to be only few people, such they'd never met before. It was a relief. It would've too overwhelming to handle this in the middle of masses of people. Mr. Dickinson definitely had his hands on the matter. Tyson could faintly remember the elder once mentioning that there'd be a small ceremony for all former bladers they'd met in past later, so that they'd get the chance to pay their respects. That helped cutting the crowd.

Faintest of smiles came to Tyson's face when he recognized one face. Nearby, seated next to Spencer, sat Konstantin, face tense as the child was visibly battling against tears. He was relieved the boy had decided to come, most likely encouraged by Spencer. If… the worst option was the truth about what'd happened to Kai, he would've never forgiven himself had Konstantin missed his opportunity to say goodbye to Kai because of him.

Snapping out of those thoughts, he finally registered the soft, sad but beautiful music playing in background. What seemed like hundreds of candles light their way as they walked on and slumped to seats, all relieved they didn't have to force their bodies move another step. It was then Tyson's gaze locked to the altar; a picture of Kai had been placed there, along with infinity of candles and some flowers. But something was missing. " Where… Where's the… the coffin?" he whispered, unable to stop himself.

Hilary blinked her teary eyes, not meeting his gaze. " Mr. D… said that… that Kai wanted to be cremated – that he couldn't stand the idea of being… buried, into the dark and cold", she whispered in a badly shaking voice, seeming to be just barely able to keep herself together.

Tyson frowned, yet another bout of suspicion taking a hold of him. _How convenient…_ But fortunately, before he managed to blurt the thought out, the ceremony begun.

Tyson, having sunken deep into thought to distract himself from what was happening, almost jumped when Hilary suddenly pressed her head against his shoulder. It was easy to hear her sobs. Wrapping his other arm comfortingly around her, Tyson looked at the others in a huge mixture of feelings. Max seemed paralyzed. The blonde wasn't crying, but the glassed eyes and stoned face told that on the inside it was a different story. Kenny was shivering all over, face more pale than Tyson had ever seen them, and probably didn't even notice the tears spilling to his cheeks. Ray had squeezed his eyes furiously shut, and his hands were clenched so tightly his knuckles had already turned white. Some tears could be seen glittering on his cheeks in the candlelight.

And despite all his strong beliefs, tears yet again found their way into his eyes.

* * *

/ _**Stars are getting higher**_

_**Light doesn't make me crazy any more**_

_**If you don't hear me,**_

_**That means that winter's come**_ /

* * *

The ceremony seemed to last for a lifetime, as every moment of it was pure torture for the small group. And in the end, came the most painful part. All alone, each of them walked the impossibly long road to the altar to leave a single flower – final sign of respect and longing.

Kenny was startled to realize that he was the first one of the ex- Blabreakers to take his turn. Gulping thickly, he made himself move, and walked up to the picture. No matter how many tears he'd already shed, his eyes watered as he looked at the face he'd never see again.

* * *

/ _**The sky leaned in sadness**_

_**Wrapping houses in twilight.**_

_**Nothing more has happened,**_

_**Just winter has come**_ /

* * *

/ _" Alright!" he, at the age of thirteen, sighed, exhausted. " You gave me a impossible schedule, but it's done – all your blades have now been upgraded."_

" _Hey, don't steal all the glory!" Dizzi bleeped. " I wasn't exactly laying back, either."_

_Grinning widely with excitement, Tyson rapidly graphed his blade, which was now better than ever before. " Alright! I've gotta get this one tested!"_

" _Hey, wait for me!" Max called out, voice filled with laughter, and sprinted right after the bluenette once taking his own blade._

_Ray smiled when gently picking up his own. " Thanks, Chief." With that he, too, left._

_Kenny was a bit surprised to discover that he was now left alone with Kai. The icy-faced team-captain took his blade slowly, giving it a critical eye. " Does it seem alright?" he inquired before managing to stop himself._

_Kai didn't smile, but his face turned so soft it stunned him as the Russian looked at him, his mask slipped off place. " Thank you."_

_Bewildered even further, Kenny couldn't help smiling, pride and warmth swelling inside. " No problem."_

" _Hey, what's taking you two so long?" Hilary's voice caught him badly off guard. " You'll better come before those three end up trashing their new blades – or each other!"_ /

* * *

Max had hard time keeping himself composed as he realized he was the next in line. The heavy exhale he took didn't help any, as his eyes again blurred when his trembling hand gently placed the flower amongst others.

* * *

/ _Max was very active, fairly enough hyper by his nature. That's why, even at the age of twelve, he groaned in dissatisfaction when yet again rolling over in the hotel-room's suddenly uncomfortable bed, shivering under the grips of fever. His sore throat and annoyingly throbbing head were just about driving him crazy, as was the fact that he now had to stay still while the others were having fun._

_Gosh how he hated being sick!_

_There was a unpleasant jolt of pain in his head as it reacted to the sound of door being opened. Groggily cracking open an eye, he blinked at the familiar person slipping in. " Kai?" he croaked out. " What…?"_

" _I don't suggest you to speak too much, unless you want to lose your voice", the Russian cut in. Observing, he discovered the boy was carrying a glass of water, two pills – most likely painkillers – and a small, green container of something. Kai immediately offered him the pills. " Take these – it'll help get the fever down."_

_He nodded, and obediently gulped them down with the aid of water. " What time is it?" he asked, voice still croaky._

" _Ten in the evening", Kai replied calmly, while opening the mysterious container and taking something from there with his finger._

_Max was surprised – had he slept for that long? He was about to comment, when words were broken off by a gasp as Kai suddenly pressed a finger under his nose, spreading something cool that held a sharp scent of eucalyptus._

" _Helps with the stucky nose. It's nothing life-threatening", the Russian told him when seeing his startled expression. The boy then gave him a stern look. " Now go to sleep, if you want to be up and about someday soon."_

_He closed his eyes, only to find that sleep was avoiding him. As he kept tossing and turning, he could've sworn he heard faint humming. Losing himself to the sound – real or imagination – he eventually felt sleepy hue overtake him._

_When he woke up the next morning – feeling far better – he found Kai fallen asleep from the chair the Russian had dragged to his bedside._ /

* * *

/ _**The day I saw you in my dream**_

_**I made it up myself.**_

_**Winter silently covered the earth**_ /

* * *

As the memory faded like a dream he was violently pulled out off, Max suddenly shivered when his eyes picked a particular flower from the middle of them.

A black dahlia.

Staring at the chilling flower, his aching heart made a very important decision.

Somehow, whatever it took, he'd make the ones responsible for this pay. He'd never forgive and forget – for Kai's sake. Kai… He deserved that much.

Ray gave him a worried look as he returned to his seat. " Are you okay?"

He nodded stiffly, not looking at the Chinese. " Yeah." He gulped. " It's… It's your turn."

And so, the moment Ray had dreaded arrived. He was above grateful his legs actually carried him as he made himself walk the painful steps. His teary eyes locking to the picture, his mind grasped onto a particular memory.

* * *

/ _Fourteen years old Ray had always hated thunderstorms. That's why he was wide awake at four am., fidgeting while sitting in the kitchen-part of the Bladebreakers' current hotel-room and praying the storm would just pass by. But despite all pleas, each boom was louder than the last, and the lightning-bolts seemed to be getting brighter and brighter, all the more threatening._

_So wrapped up into staring at the horrifying storm he was, that he yelped in fright when hearing a voice. " Ray? What are you still doing awake?"_

_Rapidly turning his head, he blinked in confusion as he found Kai fully dressed, momentarily forgetting about his terror. " I… I __could__ ask __you__… __the__ same __thing__." He winced in embarrassment as he visibly jumped when a particularly loud boom came._

_He was yet again surprised when Kai actually answered while calmly walking up to a cabinet and searching for something. " I like waking up early." The Russian gave him a swift sideways-glance when he jumped again. " You're really not the biggest fan of thunders, are you?"_

_He gave the dual-haired teen a look between humiliation and slight anger. " Don't… Don't you dare… laugh at me!"_

" _Don't worry, I won't. Nor will I tell the others." It wasn't until then he realized that Kai had already prepared a mug of hot water, and was now adding in something. He blinked in confusion as the Russian handed the mug to him. " It's camomile tea – always calms my nerves." Smile visibly tugged the boy's lips. " It's not poisoned, don't worry – though a bit strong."_

_While Kai started to prepare coffee – for himself, no doubt – he carefully took a sip, then blinked again. The tea was… very good, actually. " It's good", he admitted aloud, smiling. By then, he'd managed to forget the storm outside. " Thanks."_

_Kai's back was to him as the boy responded. " Hn."_

_Comfortable silence lingered between them as Kai eventually got his coffee and they drank together, listening to the slowly distancing thunder. And when Ray went to bed about an hour later, he fell asleep immediately._

_That morning, Kai didn't wake him up for training at seven._ /

* * *

/ _**I didn't put out the lights**_

_**In the lonely window for you.**_

_**It's a pity that it was just a dream.**_ /

* * *

When Hilary realized she'd be the next one to go, she was an inch from running off. But she then steeled herself, reminding herself that she _had to_ do this, or she'd regret it for the rest of her life – Kai deserved this, no matter how much it hurt.

Tears almost blinded her as she let her fingers gently brush the picture. " I miss you", she whispered in a cracking voice. " I miss you so much…"

She could've sworn she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.

* * *

/ _Fourteen years old Hilary gave a loud, frustrated scream while kicking an innocent rock, eyes flaming. What Tyson had said about ten minutes back kept haunting her ears._

" _What does that jackass know?" she muttered through gritted teeth. " How am I supposed to be oh so gifted with blading when no one will ever teach me? I don't even have a freaking blade!"_

_All of a sudden, she halted mid-step, eyes wide, when seeing a very much familiar figure leaning against a bridge-railing only a small distance away. Kai wasn't looking at her, but somehow she had a feeling he knew she was there._

_How the heck did he know I'd come here?_

" _Tyson doesn't mean what he says, you know?" Kai still didn't look at her. " His mouth always works before his head."_

_Without calling, a slight smile came to her face. After a moment's hesitation, she walked up to him, standing right next to him. " Yeah… I know."_

_She was surprised when Kai suddenly picked out something, and once more her eyes grew huge as the thing was revealed. A beautiful, ruby-red blade. Still not looking her way, the Russian offered it to her. " Happy birthday, Hilary – from all of us."_

_Her lips started to quiver with movement as she gently took the offering, admiring it as it shone in sunlight. " Thank you", she whispered, unable to find other words. For a moment she contemplated whether to hug Kai, but then decided against it; she didn't want to scare him, especially now._

_A trace of almost appearing smile could be seen upon the Russian's face. " You're welcome." Then, first time since she'd came, he looked at her, eyes soft as his mask was for once out of place. " Now… Would you like to try it out?"_

_He was her secret trainer for over a year since, no matter how helpless she was._ /

* * *

Tears kept running down her snow-white cheeks. " Goodbye", she whispered, feeling something inside tear broken.

Watching Hilary slump to her seat, tears still rolling, Tyson realized it was his turn. Barely managing to collect his thoughts enough to move, he feebly managed to get up and made his way to the altar. As he looked at the picture, his own words from years back rang in his ears.

/ _" Nah, no damn goodbye, Hiwatari. Just bye"._ /

Gritting his teeth and desperately holding back tears, he prayed he'd been right.

Outside, the snowstorm became even more violent as the heartbreaking ceremony neared its end.

* * *

_**/ The moon dipped into my dreams,**_

_**Turning the wind into haze.**_

_**If I haven't come back to you,**_

_**Means that winter has come /**_

* * *

In hospital, Tala's eyelids were twitching rapidly as flashes – dreams or memories, he wasn't entirely sure of – travelled underneath them.

* * *

/ _**Maybe snowstorms hindered,**_

_**Maybe it was a delusion of approaching dawn.**_

_**Remember we wanted**_

_**Winter to come**_ /

* * *

_/ As the celebration for Tyson once more repeating his title as a world-champion drew closer to end, Tala realized he needed to talk to Kai before their roads would again part. Following some strange voice inside of him, he started to approach to open door of balcony._

_Stepping outside and inhaling the fresh, cool air, he wasn't surprised to discover he wasn't alone. A familiar figure was sitting on the ledge, back to him, moon making the silver in his hair shine almost unnaturally. White scarf billowed as though having a mind of its own while its owner sat completely still, gaze cast towards stars above._

_Some long, dark years ago, Tala would've been terrified Kai might actually jump. But now, instead, a soft look appeared into his piercing eyes._

_He was almost startled when Kai suddenly spoke, amusement flickering in the tone. " Are you going to just stand there, or did you actually have something in mind?"_

_The corners of Tala's lips twitched, and at that moment, he dared to let the smile show. There was no need for masks and pretending when no one was present to see them. " I just thought I should… come and say bye, before the flight takes off." For some reason, those words brought a sour taste into his mouth._

_Kai nodded somewhat stiffly, still not turning to look at him. It took a long moment before the boy spoke. " Nothing's going to be the same next year, ne?"_

_At first, Tala couldn't understand what the other was talking about. He was just about to ask, when he suddenly remembered what Kai had said told him a while back. This had been the dual-haired teen's last year as a professional – he'd never step onto a beyblade-arena again. Where Kai's road would take him next, the Russian hadn't know – probably still didn't._

_A bit surprised, Tala blinked in mild confusion, first not really knowing how to respond. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet, hesitant. " Yeah." He was lost in his thoughts for a long moment before continuing. " But who knows. Maybe it'll all change for the better."_

_Once more, Kai nodded, gaze in stars. " Yeah."_

_The soft, alluring music from inside deviously got a hold of them both, and subconsciously the couple started to hum. It felt like they'd drifted into a little place of their own._

_So quiet and still it was between them that Tala was taken by surprise when Kai suddenly moved, jumping off the ledge. For a first time since he'd came, their eyes – fire and ice – clashed together, both holding clear challenge. Eventually, as though making up his mind about something, Kai moved again, starting to make his way out of the balcony, back to where the magic between them would be lost._

_Surprising even himself, Tala found his hand moving. It wrapped around Kai's wrist, holding so tightly it probably hurt. Kai immediately froze, tensing up completely. Whole world seemed to hold its breath, waiting._

_In the end, Tala almost whispered, his voice anything but familiar. " Dance with me."_

_Kai snorted and looked at him, amusement and disbelief clearly visible. " What?"_

" _You heard me." Tala couldn't keep himself from smirking. A strange, pulsating emotion spread through him from the fingers that still remained on Kai's rapidly warming skin. " I dare you to dance with me."_

_Kai emitted a laughter, rolling his eyes. " You can't seriously play that childish game anymore."_

_He shrugged, smirk widening. " At the age of five or hundred, that game never grows old." He arched an eyebrow. " Now… Do you accept, or face the consequences?"_

_Obviously trying his hardest to seem annoyed, Kai shook his head, an inch from smiling. " You're impossible, Valkov. You do know that, right?"_

_Both their hearts jumped as their warm bodies connected, arms wounding around each other. Strangest surge of warmth flooding through him, Tala closed his eyes and rested his chin on Kai's shoulder, smiling. " But that's a part of my charm, no?"_

_Kai's hold on him tightened as the boy whirled closer, moves flowing perfectly together with his. " I don't bother answering that one."_

_During the time they'd known each other, they'd been many things. They'd started out as friends, then became even closer than brothers. The day Kai had been taken away from the Abbey – no explanations given – Tala's heart had broken and grown bitter, and they'd found themselves being rivals, enemies. After meeting again as teenagers, the remnants of their friendship had slowly been restored, as had the reliance they'd once had on each other._

_At that moment, as they slowly – awkwardly at first – begun to sway to the distant music, both could feel they were once more moving towards something entirely new._

_Again drifting into a world of their own, the two dancers started to pick each others' pace. Movements became effortless and suave, for they seemed to know each others' moves before their own. Warmth and something beyond that lingered as each step and tune brought them closer to each other. The enchantment they held on one another was irresistible._

_In the end, it didn't manage to concern either one of them that the music had already stopped a long time ago._

_Feeling Tala's hold on him tighten still and their movements stop, Kai opened his eyes, inquiring look in them. Tala was looking back at him, seeming to be deep in thought._

_Somewhat confused, he opened his mouth to ask what Tala was up to, when a pair of soft, warm lips suddenly captured his, with such passion and hunger it momentarily halted his breath. The same speed his eyes rapidly grew wide, a warm sensation of pleasure and embarrassment spread first across his face, then his whole body._

_Oh crap…, was the only even remotely coherent thought that at the moment came to his screaming, fuzzy mind._

_They both gasped in lack of oxygen and something completely different when flushed-looking Tala broke the kiss. For a longest moment, they gazed at each other, both visibly wondering where exactly this was going._

_Eventually, it was Kai who spoke in a small, tense voice, looking straight into his eyes. " Tala… We're not five-year-olds anymore. We can't do…" Ripping one hand free, the boy motioned towards his slightly quivering lips. " … this anymore."_

_As Kai's fiery eyes gazed straight into his, expectance written all over them, Tala opened his mouth, desperately trying to utter what'd been burning his tongue for so long. " __Kai__, I…" __But to his __utter __dismay__, all __that came out was __a __choked wheeze__. And he wanted to scream out with frustration._

_Eyes flashing with something that could only be disappointment, Kai gave a stiff nod, then turned around. Walking away – not granting him another glance – the boy spoke in a strangest tone. " So long, Valkov."_

_It wasn't until at that moment Tala regained the control of his shivering, aching and burning body. Emitting a helpless gasp, he – rather uncharacteristically – jumped forward, and managed to snatch Kai's wrist just before the boy disappeared back inside. The other tensed, but didn't break free from his hold._

_He gulped, with his whole being praying the words would come this time. And they did, though they weren't exactly those he'd been looking for. " Kai, do you really think that was a five-year-old's kiss?"_

_For a few seconds, time seemed to stand absolutely still. Then, so suddenly it shocked him, Tala found himself pinned against a wall, heart pounding furiously._

_As Kai's hot, demanding lips crushed against his, he had no intention to resist. _/

**¨**

Tala's breathing turned slightly erratic, much faster and stronger than before.

**¨**

/ _Tala's entire body shivered as he laid on a bed with his eyes closed, feeling the warm lips and hands investigating him, searching through all of him. As Kai managed to find a particular spot on his neck, he – despite himself – emitted a huge gasp, graphing the slightly shorter teen tighter._

_Kai chuckled. " So that's your spot?" The warm breathing tickled, made shivers of pleasure go through him from head to toe. " Good to know."_

_He didn't even notice his hold on Kai tightening, his nails sinking into the boy's back. When Kai started to advance downwards, his eyes slowly opened to gaze at the other. His body trembled as Kai's hands and mouth worked on it, and his lips opened, even moved with voiceless words, until he decided that at that moment, no words were necessary._

_Everything they needed was already there. All essential had been said – well, almost._

_Another gasp nearly escaped when Kai's eyes suddenly met his, holding something he'd never seen before as they bore into his own, like seeing right into his thoughts. The boy was again so close he could feel his warm breathing, and felt chills of pleasure go through him. Yet again he trembled when Kai's lips moved right next to his ear. " Your turn to be on top", the dual-haired teen whispered huskily._

_His eyes widened with disbelief. Never before had Kai shown this degree of trust on anyone, surrendered like this._

_Eyes asking if Kai was really sure, he looked into those alluring depths. As unwavering nod was his reply, he flipped the boy over, crushing his lips against Kai's with craze that refused to stay locked back for another second. He couldn't help but smirk smugly when feeling Kai shiver the exact same way he had a moment back._

_Your turn to shiver now, he mused._

_Without him noticing it, his hand moved to stroke Kai's neck – and froze mid-movement when he found something strange that shouldn't have been there. Frowning, he investigated further. This time, it was a gasp of shock that escaped him. " Kai… What the heck is that?"_

_He'd always known Kai had scars; anyone who'd spent more than a day in the Abbey did. But this one… he'd had no idea of; Kai had always managed to hide it with his scarf. But now, all disguises removed, the strange mark was clearly showing against Kai's snow-white skin._

_A small black dahlia – tattoo or birthmark, he had no idea._

_He couldn't help noticing how badly Kai was trembling as their eyes clashed together. Along with terror, rage bubbled through Tala's veins while he searched through Kai's eyes, trying to find answers. " What the heck is that?" he repeated, voice growing almost frantic._

_Kai shook his head firmly, hold on him tightening to such intensity it was almost painful. " Trust me, you don't need to know."  
By then, he was growing both terrified and annoyed. " Kai…!"_

_Before he could utter another word, Kai's finger was placed on his lips. The boy's eyes held hints of pain and terror he'd never seen in them before. " No questions." The voice was hoarse and unfamiliar. " Just… erase it, please. For me."_

_He blinked, despite twitches of incredible pleasure feeling hesitant and confused. " Are you sure?" he whispered. As flattered as he felt by the idea of Kai trusting him this much, he couldn't do anything before Kai was truly, absolutely sure._

_The dual-haired teen nodded firmly, no hesitation showing in the flaming depths. " I've been carrying this shame-mark for long enough." Though Kai blinked furiously, none of the steely determination disappeared. " Take it away, Tala. Just… Get rid of it."_

_To anyone else, that would've been Kai's usual tone, cool and invincible. But Tala caught the pleading, the near-desperation. And all he could do was nod._

_Slowly, giving Kai time to change his mind if he wanted to, he bent down, head growing hazy with Kai's intoxicating scent of fresh apples. " If you want to… just tell me to stop, alright?"_

_Receiving a breathless nod, he rested his lips on the strange mark and waited for a couple of seconds. When Kai made no move to protest, he braced himself and bit his teeth lightly to the pale skin. He could easily feel Kai shiver, but the boy's hold on him didn't tighten, nor did the dual-hared teen emit a merest of sounds. Bracing himself once more, he bit a little deeper, and shivered himself when tasting blood._

_A slight wave of surprise and worry went through him when he suddenly felt Kai jolt a bit, then heard a sound so quiet it could've easily been missed. Deep frown appearing, he lifted his head and looked into Kai's eyes. Though no tears escaped, they were glimmering dangerously. His frown deepened, and he subconsciously tightened his hold on the other. " Kai?" Had he advanced too quickly after all? What if Kai hadn't been ready? What if…?_

_All those thoughts, however, rapidly vanished when Kai gave a small, almost exhausted smile unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The sight made his heart flutter – as did what the boy whispered after a long silence. " Thank you."_

_All he could muster as a reply at the moment was pressing his lips tightly, protectively, against Kai's. _/

**¨**

Tala's formerly limp hand begun to jerk, like reaching out for a grasp on something.

**¨**

/ _Tala barely dared to breathe as he entered the rather dark, small hospital-room that radiated enchanting scent of flowers. In the bed placed not too far away, he could see a faint movement as the door sighed when closing after him. " Hey", Kai's familiar voice whispered. " Where were you?"_

_Carefully making his way through the darkness, he cautiously sat to the edge of the bed. His hand gently brushed Kai's – something that was meant for just the two of them. He would've desperately wanted to do more, but didn't dare to. " I'm so sorry, I got trapped into the traffic."_

_Kai made a small chuckle. " You do know that I'm not about to break from touch, right?"_

_That was all invitation Tala needed. Carefully, wary of Kai's possible pain, he shifted so that Kai was comfortably in his arms, head resting against his shoulder. Unable to resist the scent of apple-shampoo, he kissed the other's silky hair. " Are you okay, Angel?"_

_Anyone else would've faced horrifying punishments for using pet-names on Kai. That's why Tala felt his heart swell and whole body warm up when the dual-haired boy snuggled closer. " Sore, but very much alright and content now. We both are."_

_It wasn't until then Tala saw the small bungle in Kai's arms, something darkness had hidden from him. His eyes were sent burning as Kai gently moved the blue blanket ever so slightly. Behind it, was revealed the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen, sleeping soundly. " Say 'hi' to daddy, little guy", Kai coaxed in a utterly gentle tone Tala had never heard him use before._

_The only tear in his life Tala gladly acknowledged later on spilled when the baby-boy made a quiet sleeping sound, shifting a bit in his papa's arms. " My God we're lucky", Tala whispered in a choked voice._

" _Yeah", Kai agreed, sounding no less emotional. Bangs covered the dual-haired boy's face when he moved even closer to Tala. " We are, aren't we?"_

_At the moment, Tala refused to be ashamed of the tears that rolled as he buried his face into Kai's hair, pulling both his love and son as close as humanly possible. " I love you so much, both of you."_

_Kai's hair tickled when the boy shifted his head, placing it into the crook of his neck. " I love you too – always." _/

**¨**

Tala's pulse begun to rise up once more, grew stronger than it'd been for a week.

**¨**

/ _Never had Tala experienced such panic he did when rushing like a madman through the hospital's doors, frantic, horrified look in his eyes._

_A male-nurse he almost managed to knock right over firmly graphed his arm, causing him to stop dead on his tracks. " Hey, this is a hospital! What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_The look he sent towards the man effectively caused him to let go. " Listen, you little idiot", he hissed, unleashing all terror and frustration. " My fiancé was shot! And if you don't take me to him at this instant…!"_

" _Tala?" A familiar voice caused him to turn around. Mr. Dickinson was standing a few steps away, recently spilled tears evident on his old face. " Kai… He's in a surgery. Come, I'll take you into the waiting-room."_

_The couple of minutes it took to reach the waiting-room felt like a decade, and all the while Tala had to use absolutely all he had not to simply fall apart. That became even harder when the small, very much hospital-smelling room's door was opened, and Konstantin immediately crashed into him, clinging to him for dear life. The child was crying so hard he could barely breathe, let alone speak. Despite all resistance, a couple of tears spilled as he held the child close. No matter how hard he tried to say it'd be okay, he just couldn't. His mouth simply wouldn't work._

" _I… I just __don't understand__…" __From somewhere very far away, Spencer's voice floated into his ears. " What… What happened? How…?"_

_The blonde was interrupted as the room's door opened once more. Still holding hysterical Konstantin protectively, Tala slowly moved his gaze to see a male-doctor with ash-coloured hair and chilling blue eyes stood at the doorway. " I'm Dr. Ilia Repnin, Kai's doctor." His gaze moved on them all, finally locking to Tala. " I understood you're all here for him."_

_Looking into those cold eyes, Tala found his head spinning and something inside him breaking. His hold on Konstantin tightened as he knew. " No…"_

_Something briefly flashed on the man's face. " We did absolutely everything there was under our power, but unfortunately, the damage was just too severe. He'd lost too much blood." The eyes were directed straight to Tala's. " I'm so very sorry, but… Kai died five minutes ago."_

_With those words, everything froze for Tala. Once again, Konstantin went hysterical in his hold, gave a shrill, animalistic howl. Tala could barely breathe, everything inside him cold, numb and hollow._

_And then, such rage it startled even him rose. He rapidly let go of Konstantin, balling his fists so tightly it hurt. Tears almost blinded him, but he was oblivious to them. And before anyone could make a flinch to stop him, he stormed out of the room, disappearing. _/

* * *

/ _**Voice, silent, mysterious…**_

_**Where are you, sweet one, the only one?**_

_**My dream**_ /

* * *

Ice-blue eyes snapped open, gazing at the world around through the thick haze covering them. " Kai?" he called out in a scratchy, weak voice._Please, tell me it was only a dream… Just a dream…_

Through mist, he could see a woman's worried face. " Mr. Valkov, can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

He growled as a painfully bright light was directed to his eyes. " Ungh…"

" I'm nurse Anika Korneshov." The light disappeared, and he could once again see the woman's face. " Try to relax – your pulse and blood-pressure are quite high right now. I'll go and get a doctor." With those words, she disappeared, leaving him with millions of questions and confusion.

_Please, let it be just a nightmare…_

He didn't see the envelope sitting on a nearby table. And outside, the snowstorm kept raging.

* * *

/ _**I'll become a blizzard**_

_**White and tender**_

_**My dream**_ /

* * *

Konstantin was shivering worse than he ever remembered as he kept sitting on the small chapel's long bench, confused, tear-filled eyes staring at the pictures, flowers and candles placed nearby the altar. He gulped laboriously, feeling like throwing up. " I did it, _papa_ – I hope you know that, wherever you are", he whispered in Russian. " I… I made it through, for you."

From small distance, Tyson watched the child with tears in his eyes. The necklace was hotter than ever before against his chest.

_This… This is so unfair._

' _I know._' He wasn't all that surprised this time when Dranzer's voice echoed in his head.

He gulped, blinking furiously. _If… If you know where Kai is… Please, tell me, please. Help me bring an end to this damn nightmare._

" He's definitely Kai's son." He jumped when suddenly hearing Hilary's voice. The young woman was stood beside him, sadness and tears clearly visible in her eyes. " He… He made it through all this, without breaking down. It's more than I can say about myself."

Distant look appeared into Tyson's eyes. Gosh how he wished he could've just lashed out, screamed that this sickening play had to end, that there was no reason for tears. But he couldn't, not just yet, not before… " Yeah", he murmured instead, then chose to switch topic. " Where are Ray, Max and Kenny?"

" Kenny went back to the hotel, he said he needed some time alone. Max said he had… things to do. And…" Hilary frowned a bit, disbelieving. " Believe it or not, but Ray left with Bryan. He wouldn't tell what it was about."

Both he and Hilary were startled when Mr. Dickinson all of a sudden dashed in, array of emotions in his puffy, exhausted eyes. The old man seemed to be shivering. " What's wrong?" Hilary asked reflexively, stomach forming a tight ball.

They heard Mr. D gulp. " It's… There was a phone-call, from hospital." Something they hadn't seen since arriving to Russia could be seen in the man's eyes; a shimmer of hope. " It's about Tala."

Konstantin was immediately up, walked up to them with a speed that shouldn't have been possible for someone at his age. The boy's tear-stained face seemed impossibly tight. " What's wrong? Is dad okay?"

Both Tyson and Hilary fell pale as the last word hit them, eyes grew to a dangerous size. " Dad?" Hilary wheezed, seeming ready to collapse.

Tyson blinked, still pale, not understanding. " But… Isn't Kai…?"

" I'll explain later", Mr. D cut in, voice uncharacteristically sharp, then looked back at Konstantin. " It was your dad's doctor. He's finally awake."

Konstantin's eyes widened, as the child first couldn't believe. Then, tremendous relief and happiness rose to them. " Then what are we waiting for?" the boy exclaimed, voice tight and anxious. " Let's go!"

Tyson's head was still buzzing. " We're coming with you", he announced.

The drive to hospital felt like eternity to Tyson, and most likely much longer to Konstantin, who – no matter how hard he tried to hide it – seemed to be fidgeting on his seat. But eventually, they were there.

Once they were stood behind the door of Tala's room, Mr. D smiled to the anxious-looking child. " According to the doctor, it's okay for you to go in. Just be easy on him, alright? After all, he just woke up."

Konstantin needed no further encouragement. Before a blink could be finished, he'd rushed in.

**¨**

When Konstantin entered, he immediately froze to the doorway.

He'd never seen his dad cry before. But as he watched, moist eyes rapidly widening, Tala couldn't stop his tears when looking back at him.

And at that moment, the gravity of the everything finally struck him. Tears broke through as he rushed to his dad and buried his face into the man's warm chest, shivering hysterically.

As he cling to his dad's hospital gown, and a tender pair of arms wrapped protectively around him, his screaming mind gradually begun to realize that the man was all of his family he now had left.

He never wanted to let go.

**¨**

Once the door closed, it was surprisingly Hilary who spoke first. " What… What exactly happened?" she whispered, gazing at the door, seeming teary and confused. " Why is he here?"

Mr. D blinked for few extra times. " Tala… After he found out… about Kai, he lost control." The elder sighed. " He ran off, to find the ones responsible, no doubt, and got hit by a car. Luckily, the only injuries he got were a broken hand, and a heavy hit on head that worried the doctors. But…" The man's eyes turned dark, sadder than before. " Now, he'll have to wake up to the world where he's a single parent, and his fiancé is… gone, cremated while he was unconscious."

Both Tyson and Hilary blinked at the word ´fiancé´. Pieces clicking, Tyson looked at the elder, head spinning with the absurd, amazing truth sinking in. " So, Kai… He… He was pregnant, with Konstantin, wasn't he? Konstantin… is he and Tala's son."

Mr. D nodded. Looking at the two, he realized that now, it was time for explanations. He begun after a thick gulp. " Kai… When he was just a child, Voltaire did… something unthinkable. In a surgery, Kai's body was… altered, to work… in a unusual way, as woman's, making it possible for him to become pregnant and carry a child." Again, he sighed. " Already in teenage, Kai knew all too well he was… greatly different – I believe that was a part of the reason to why he kept pushing everyone away. And then, at the age of fifteen, he found out he was pregnant. The pregnancy was a horrible strain to his body, but eventually Konstantin was born with the aid of caesarean." A tiny, miserable smile came to the man's face. " I've never seen Kai and Tala so happy."

Both Tyson and Hilary felt their heads spinning even more violently than before. All that time… Kai'd been carrying a secret like this. When their team split up… the Russian had been pregnant. That's why he'd returned to Russia. " Oh my God…", was all Hilary could muster.

But the story wasn't quite over yet, as they came to discover. " And… There's more." Tears could be seen in the old man's eyes. " When Kai died… He was pregnant again, eight months. The baby-girl didn't make it, either."

**¨**

Holding sobbing Konstantin's shuttering body, Tala grit his teeth to keep himself from falling apart completely. " I'm sorry…", he whispered. To whom he was apologizing, he didn't know; Konstantin, Kai, their baby-girl who'd never even had the chance to suck in her first breath. Perhaps all of them. " I'm so sorry…"

As they held each other, both knew the same thing.

They only had each other now. And both prayed to whatever deity there was listening that they wouldn't have to lose that.

* * *

Ray's legs were so weak he barely managed to walk as he got out of Bryan's car, starting to approach the huge, hospital-like building. His eyes still stung, but he was grateful that at least tears weren't rolling anymore. He'd already cried far, far more than Kai would've liked.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Bryan's red, puffy eyes gazing at him questioningly. " Are you sure you're ready for this right now?"

Biting hard, he nodded, not meeting Bryan's gaze. Right now, he needed something to distract him from the thought that he'd just said goodbye to one of his best friends. He just couldn't stand feeling his heart crack another bit. " Yeah", he murmured. " Besides, Mr. D got a babysitter for Yoshi. This… This is the best time."

Bryan nodded, the look upon his face revealing that his motives were exactly the same as Ray's. In silence they entered, then walked through the endlessness of hallways. No matter how hard attempt had been put to make the place look at least a bit warm and comfortable, Ray felt chills run through him when staring at the white walls, inhaling the thick, hospital-like scent.

He couldn't understand how it was possible for anyone to recover in a place like that.

So suddenly it took him by surprise, they stopped, stood before a huge window. " There she is", Bryan stated, voice quivering just a bit. " Don't worry, she can't see us."

Inhaling deeply, Ray turned slowly to meet his challenge. Something inside him shivered.

In a small room, Mischa sat on a bed, legs brought against her chest. Her breathtakingly long, pale-blue hair seemed to shine at the light that came from a small window nearby roof, her huge, silver-coloured eyes stared at something only they could see.

She didn't seem anything like a normal human being.

So mesmerised by this creature he was, that he was startled by Bryan's voice. " She hasn't spoken a word for over a year now, nor has she reacted. Doctors… They're all lost, none of them has a clue of what's wrong with her – not that I'd trust any of them a bit. All she's done is draw, but she won't let anyone see her creations. She attacked the last doctor who touched her drawing, landing him into a hospital." He could feel Bryan's eyes on him. " She's… really special, as you'll come to notice. Different. So, dealing with her will be anything but easy, that much I can assure you. But are you still ready for the challenge?"

As Ray kept watching, Mischa's enchanting eyes suddenly turned, boring straight into his. And as his breath halted, first time in days Ray's thoughts weren't completely filled with Kai. " Yeah", he whispered, barely managing to breathe. " I'm ready."

* * *

In the press of _Vopl'_ magazine, Sonia sat behind her desk and fiddled her ring, forehead wrinkled as she sunk deeper and deeper into thought. Before her, was a copy of the same page she'd given Max the day before – picture of the alluring, ominous flower, and words of desperation.

_This symbol has been a part of my life since I was born. Now, my family and the whole world are at stake. I've done all that's under my power, but now I think the only way to stop this nightmare is to shout the truth out to everyone. I need your help._

She growled with frustration. " Damn you, Kai…", she muttered, just about ready to pull her hair with frustration. " What the hell is this all about? What did you want to tell me?"

A tight ball formed into his stomach. If only she'd contacted him earlier, she'd know. And maybe, just maybe, he'd still be alive…

She jumped when her cell-phone snapped to life. A slight smile came to her lips as she saw who it was. " Hi, pumpkin."

" _Hi mom_", her daughter, Katia, greeted with her usual, happy voice. " _When are you gonna come home?_"

She sighed heavily, glancing at the clock. Guilt gripped her. It was already three… " I'm sorry sweetie, but I afraid it might take two more hours."

" _Oh…_" The child didn't manage to hide her disappointment. After a moment's silence, she spoke again. " _Can I take Aristotle out? He's been scratching the front-door for a while now._"

Sonia found herself smiling. " You do that – but don't go too far, alright? It's already getting dark."

" _Okay. See you soon._"

" See you."

She sighed heavily as Katia hung up, resisting the urge to slam her head against the table. How on earth would she ever be able to make all these late work-days up to Katia? How could a child ever understand?

Once more, she was startled by her cell-phone as it started to beep. This time, she didn't recognize the number. " Hello?"

" _Hi, it's me, Max Tate._" The oddly hoarse voice was thick with emotion. " _We… talked yesterday._"

Her eyes widened a bit with almost desperate hope. " So, are you curious?"

" _I think we should meet tomorrow._" Was that a gulp or sob she heard? " _I need to find out who killed my friend and why._"

Sonia had hard time stifling a small cheer. Finally, there was a chance to discover the truth! " Alright. How about in that coffee-shop near your hotel, at two?"

" _Sounds okay. But I'm warning you; if I spot a slightest trace of a tape-recorder or notepad, I leave and you'll never hear from me again._"

" Fair enough", she stated, understanding. At the moment, seeing his strained face all over front-pages was probably the last thing Max wanted. " I'll see you tomorrow."

" _See you._"

As the phone-call ended, Sonia had to grin a bit, something bubbling in her stomach.

Finally some progress!

_You know what, Kai?_, she thought. _Maybe I'll be able to find out what you wanted the world to know after all._

* * *

Irina sighed with relief when stepping into the rather cheap motel-room before Misha. " Finally!" she exclaimed.

After sitting for hours in that horrible, stinking train, and running through the city for almost a full day taking care of 'important matters', as Misha called them, she was utterly drained. Plus, there was something she needed to do…

" I couldn't agree more. I hate train-trips", Misha stated, throwing his bag to one of the room's two beds.

Irina glared at her companion. " Did anyone ask your opinion?"

Misha grinned, then started to prepare himself for leaving again. " As much as I'd enjoy your company, wildcat, there's something Ilia sensei asked me to do." Taking his wallet, he walked towards the door. " I'll be back in a while. Try not to get too bored without me."

Irina dignified the statement with a roll of eyes. Misha laughed as he went.

As soon as the man was gone, Irina pulled out her cell-phone, then hurriedly dialled numbers. Luckily, there was soon a reply. " It's me. I'm in Moscow", she stated in a stiff voice. " There's something urgent we need to talk about, as soon as possible."

* * *

Winter's biting, merciless coldness didn't bother the white-haired young man as he sat on a bench right next to frozen lake, eyes closed. The snowstorm had calmed down a while back, so the weather wasn't as merciless anymore.

His snake's eyes opened lazily as he unexpectedly felt something warm against his leg. It appeared to be a bog, young one at that, happily leaning against his leg and begging for attention. His eyes squinted threateningly, and the dog tilted its head, seeming confused.

" Aristotle, no!" Looking up, he saw a beautiful, about eight-years-old girl. Her huge, brown eyes held a scolding look as she approached, long golden hair bouncing as she ran. The dog, seeming embarrassed, immediately jogged to her. " I'm sorry, Mister! He's just a puppy; he doesn't understand…"

As he smiled, she was too young and naïve to see the chilliness of it. " It's quite alright." He tilted his head just a little. " You're Katia, aren't you?"

She blinked, surprised. " Yeah. How did you know?"

The same smile stayed on his lips. " I'm a friend of your mother's. My name is Noah." He held a short pause, watching as she stroked her dog. " You'll better go home now. I'm sure your mother would be worried if she knew you're playing out here all alone."

" Yeah, I think you're right." Grinning, she waved at him. " Bye, Noah Mister! It was nice to see you!" She then focused on the dog again. " Aristotle, come!"

As he watched her slowly walking off with the puppy, his cell-phone rang. His eyes flashed with irritation when he picked up. " You're late. The subject is right here with me."

" _We have a problem_", came a growl from the other end. " _Those idiots are getting nosy – especially the reporter is becoming a problem. She needs to be put back in line._"

He arched an eyebrow. " So we're tightening our schedule?"

" _Yes. Work according to the plan, but do it now._" After that the line went dead.

Once more, he looked at the girl. " Katia!" He managed to gain her attention. " I also happen to have a dog. Would you like to see her? I could give you a drive home afterwards."

* * *

Hilary didn't have any idea of for how long she'd spent in that small, reeking bar not too far from their hotel, staring at the steadily warming glass of ice-water before her. She knew she should've rushed back to the others before they'd get worried, but didn't think she could handle the silence and awkwardness at the moment. The noise around her in the bar – although she couldn't understand a word people said – eased her mind. It helped her forget…

" Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Turning her head, she found a undeniably attractive, purple-haired man at around her age, standing about a step from her, holding a glass of something brownish – whisky, possibly. She had to look away as his sharp, emerald-green eyes seemed to burn her. " No."

" Good, then. I prefer you to that stinking gentleman over there – I don't think he even knows the word 'shower'."

Despite everything, she couldn't help giving a small laughter. " I'm flattered." At the moment, she was too messed up, torn and tired to care about safety, or anything else at all. Now, she'd spent a tiny moment out of harsh reality. She offered him a hand. " I'm Hilary."

She shivered at the coldness of his hand as it wrapped around hers. There was something devious, alluring, in his smile. " Misha." He frowned and tilted his head when looking at her. " You know… That look doesn't suite you. Real smile would be much better."

Biting her lip, she looked away. " I guess so… It's just… This hasn't been… the best of days." She grimaced a bit when a tear dropped into her glass, forming a perfect circle.

Misha sighed. " We've only known about a minute, and I already got you upset. I'm sorry."

She quickly shook her head, forcing herself to smile. " No, no, this isn't about you." Just then, she could feel her cell-phone vibrating in her pocket; it was impossible to hear it from the noise. It was Tyson, for about twentieth time. She sighed heavily, deciding that the water was now far from drinkable, and pushed herself up. " I should go. My… friends are getting worried."

" Pity. It's rare to have intelligible company in these places." He thought for a moment, then took out a piece of paper and wrote something. She was a bit surprised when the paper was handed to her, until she realized it was a phone-number. " Call me anytime, Hilary. It'd be good to talk to you again, when you're having a better day."

Hilary smiled sheepishly. " Maybe I will." Then, forcing her eyes off of his enchanting ones, she turned and begun to walk away. " Bye for now, Misha."

He grinned icily. " Bye."

Staring at her distancing back, he allowed the chilling grin to spread wider.

He'd made a contact.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: (shivers) So the bad guys are in action, huh? As you can see, the story is now slowly moving from drama towards suspence. (grins and rubs hands together with eyes gleaming) I hope none of you was too… well, taken aback by the idea of mpreg; as I received no reviews strongly against such, I figured it wouldn't be too horrifying of a idea. (again, gazes hopefully)

As I mentioned after next chapter, my internet-connection will soon be down – tomorrow, to be more exact. (bursts into tears) So right now, I can only keep my fingers crossed and work my hardest to get the next chapter written, so it'd be unleashed before decades have passed. But until then… Please stay tuned and review – it does miracles to author's inspiration to know there are people out there who actually want to see the story updated!

Until next time – which, I hope, won't be too far! Peace out!

* * *

**kavbj:** The last chapter hinted on a lot of things, no? (grins) But oh, I can assure you, there's far, far more still up ahead. (smirks like a maniac, evil plans forming…) I'm so glad you liked Konstantin – to be honest, I was a bit worried as to how he turned out! After watching to movie, I just couldn't resist giving him the name. :) Heh, I figured the same; when you grow up around the Demolition Boys, it's bound to get under your skin… lol

Once more, thank you so much for reviewing, and stay tuned! I'm keeping my fingers crossed I'll get a chance to update soon enough.

**DancerInTheDark101:** Yay, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, although it was insanely long! And I'm also thrilled you liked Konstantin – to tell you the truth, I was a bit nervous as to how he turned out. You know, I didn't realize until first proof-reading the story just how much of a… well, mini-Kai he'd came out as. I just couldn't help bursting into laughter! I'm doing my best to put a little depth to him – in the future, there'll be a little story-line just for him. (smirks) I agree, it'd be heartbreaking if Kai really was dead. :( If only I'd get my damn head sorted out about the matter!

Heh, and don't worry about adding the 'update' – it warms author's heart to know the story is read and missed.

Once more, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the flattering review! (blushes) And please, stay tuned – I'm keeping my fingers (and toes, if it helps…) crossed that I'd be able to update before too long!

**kailover2007:** I'm keeping my fingers tightly crossed that I'll be able to update before too long. I promise you, I'll work my very hardest for it!

**FlamingIce94: **I'm so glad you liked the chapter, although it was horrifyingly long! Lol, I'm also glad I got the chance to let Tala wake up – I promise, the mysterious envelope's contents will be revealed very soon.

Heh, I'm updating fast now that I still have the chance. I'm now keeping my fingers (and toes, if it helps…) crossed that my internet-connection will be restored SOON once it's down, and I'll have the time and inspiration to drive myself into writing with all my passion.

Once more, thank you so much for your review, and please stay tuned! I promise to work as hard as I possibly can to get the next chapter together ASAP, and with as much quality as possible!

**BloodRedViolet: **Heh, those predictions of yours got their answers in this chapter. But I can promise you, there's still a bit more to come… (grins like a maniac) I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter – it became so long that I was sure it'd never be interesting enough for anyone to manage all the way through! (blushes) I'm above flattered you like the way I've been building up the plot. For someone as impatient as I, it's a huge struggle to keep so much hidden.

Once more, thank you so much for the ego-bursting review, and please stay tuned! I'm keeping my fingers tightly crossed that I'll be able to update before too long.


	4. Monsters lurking in

A/N: I know, I know, it took a bit longer than usual to update, and I must confess it wasn't completely due to the internet going gaboom. I… well, had WAY more than a bit of difficulties with pulling this chapter together. But I'm back now (well, duh…), and there are tons of new ideas growing in the back of my mean head… (grins)

Again, thank you SO MUCH for the absolutely heart-swelling reviews! (sends HUGE hugs, and tries to send some candy as well, but then realizes there are no known addresses) As usual, you can find my responses from underneath the story.

Hey, this chapter actually is a little bit shorter than the last ones – only twelve and a half pages. (sweatdrops) I hope this didn't turn out too horrible, despite my difficulties! Eh… Enjoy?

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Monsters lurking in 

/ _The mood of the Bladebrakers wasn't entirely joyful as they were celebrating Tyson's yet another victory of world-championships. For as much as they were having fun, a cruel truth lingered in the air: they were never going to blade together again. As much as they would've wanted to, they all knew they couldn't keep blading forever. It was time to take a new path, find another destinations in life._

_While Tyson's grandpa was whistling loudly when working on who knows what inside, the six friends were gathered to the dojo's backyard. As the others sat down, Kai remained standing up, leaning against a wall in his usual pose._

" _So… What are you guys gonna do now?" Tyson, who was holding Hilary in his arms, inquired, putting the touchy subject of life after blading out into open._

" _I and Emily have been talking about moving into America", Kenny revealed, evidently blushing. " Now that she's pregnant and I've been offered a scholarship there…"_

" _Hey, cool! That means we can still meet often!" Max, who was also moving to America to live with his mother, cheered, obviously excited. The idea of splitting up was hard for the blonde, and getting a friend at least into the same country was a great relief._

" _I'm going to China with Mariah", Ray stated. " It's the wisest thing to do now, with Lee being sick and everything." For some reason, the idea of returning to his home-country didn't seem to be that pleasant to the neko-jin._

_The others were surprised to discover Max flinch at the words 'Mariah' and 'China'. What on earth was going on? " How 'bout you two?" Max quickly asked Tyson and Hilary, skilfully pulling up a mask to cover his recently slipped emotion. " Got any plans?"_

_The young couple smiled to each other. " I think we're staying here in Japan. I'm not ready to give up on blading just yet, though I'll never play professionally again", Tyson replied, then looked at Kai, who hadn't said a word so far. " What about you, Kai? You staying here too?" There was a clear shimmer of hope in his voice, and everyone understood why. During these years, he and Kai had became close in some weird way, gained a bondage. It was understandable that Tyson wanted Kai near him._

_It took for some time before Kai answered. " I'll go back to Russia", the dual-haired teen replied in a strange tone._

_Everyone stared at the Russian in complete shock. Tyson frowned, then voiced the thought on all their tongues. " Why? I thought you hated it there."_

_They might've imagined it, but for a while the gang was sure they saw a dark shadow play upon Kai's face. Had they paid attention, they would've found it strange how he placed a protective hand to shield his still very flat stomach. " There are some important things I need to take care of." It was obvious he wouldn't reveal another thing._

_Two weeks later, there was nothing left of what'd once been the Bladebreakers. _/

* * *

Anxiously waiting for the clock to approach noon, Max paced around the hotel-room's common space, that memory from so awfully many years back haunting his mind. Yet again, as so annoyingly many times before, what ifs gained a mind of their own in his head, creating vague daydreams. 

What if Kai had never returned to Russia? What if their team had never fallen apart, if they'd never went their separate ways? What if he hadn't screwed up?

He jolted out of those thoughts when someone suddenly sprinted right past him, towards the bathroom. He frowned. " Hilary?" In a matter of seconds, loud sound of someone heaving violently came to his ears.

After a brief sound of running water, the brunette emerged, grimacing and shivering a little. " That sure wasn't fun", she muttered, taking herself a glass of water.

His frown of worry deepened as he observed her. " Are you alright?"

Her faint smile seemed anything but genuine. " Yeah – just a little stomach-flue, I suppose." Her face then turned harder. " Don't tell the others, please. They… they don't need another reason to worry, not now."

Uncomfortable feeling in the bit of his stomach, he nodded reluctantly. " I won't. But promise me you'll take care of yourself, 'k?" _This group can't lose another member, not now, not ever. One was more than enough._

Hilary nodded, seeming relieved. " Thanks." She then sighed and put away the already empty glass, beginning to head towards Ray and Yoshi's room. " I'll better go back in before Yoshi wakes up from his nap alone."

He frowned, stomach again twisting. " Where's Ray?" he asked, in a tone so weird it confused even him.

Thoughtful look in her eyes, Hilary gaped at him. " Said there was something important he needed to do." A frown appeared to her forehead. She hesitated a while before finally asking. " Max… I noticed there was something… weird going on between you and Ray, already before the Bladebreakers split up." As her frown deepened, the look in her eyes turned demanding. " What happened between you guys?"

Max couldn't bear to look at her, and instead focused on his toes. His blue eyes darkened drastically under the most shameful of his memories.

* * *

/ _Cool night-wind gently caressed the beach as Max walked barefooted in the soft, still warm sand, hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants. His usually cheerful face held a sombre look of worry and thoughtfulness._

_About an hour earlier, they'd learned that Kai had taken a flight to Russia, apparently having decided to spare them from goodbyes. And the next day, Ray would be heading to China._

_One dimension was ending – their team was no more. And deep in his heart, he couldn't help dreading if he'd ever see his friends again._

_He blinked in surprise and stopped dead on his tracks as he suddenly saw Mariah sitting on the beach, staring at some point in distance, water embracing her feet. After slight hesitation, he begun walking towards her. " Hey. Mind if I join you?"_

_Turning her golden eyes towards him, Mariah shook her head with a small smile. " Go ahead. I didn't want to be alone anymore, anyway."_

_He took a seat beside her, and for a while thoughtful silence lingered over them. " You feel it too, don't you?" he finally asked. Mariah nodded, not looking at him. " In a way, it's like one world would've ended. It's scary."_

_Mariah smiled again, still not looking at him. " Don't you think that's a bit too dramatic?" Her eyes then softened with sympathy. " There's no need to be afraid, Maxie. Changing some things, even big ones… It's just a part of growing up and moving forward, you know?" She finally glanced at him, gentle look in her cat's-eyes. " I know how much your team means to you, how much you'd love to blade with them forever. But it's not possible. Nothing lasts forever."_

_Max sighed deeply, looking at the sand and drawing patterns to it with one finger. " I know. But still…" He trailed off, but knew that Mariah had understood what he'd meant._

_Someone might think it's weird that the two of them were chatting deeply like that. After all, Max and Mariah weren't exactly the two most alike people to bond. But the previous summer – as Mariah had discovered Lee being sick with __leukemia,__ and Max's mother had been in a almost fatal car-accident – they'd been one another's greatest support. They'd spent for hours, in both night and day, talking over the phone and face to face, sharing their fears and supporting each other the best as they could. And, no matter how low the odds, they'd became really close, almost inseparable. No one else knew about this little bonding of theirs, as they'd decided it was something meant for just the two of them._

" _I want you to promise me something", Mariah suddenly spoke, cutting the silence that'd continued for a long time._

" _Hm?"_

" _You guys aren't saying goodbye or anything – you'll still keep in touch. And discovering new things, meeting new people, isn't betraying them, or letting go. I'm sure that's what they'll be doing as well. So, no matter how much you'll miss seeing them daily… Move on and try out a brand new way – there's a lot of more to life than this." She looked at him almost sternly. " Promise me."_

_Despite the ache caused by Kai leaving, a wide smile made its way to Max's lips without needing a call, and he nodded. It was easier to breathe. " I promise."_

_Mariah smiled as well. " Good."_

_All of a sudden, as he looked into Mariah's shining, golden eyes that seemed to challenge the stars above, a wave of realization washed over Max when he felt how his heart was beating. All the confusing, disturbing feelings he'd kept pushing away since the last summer… He finally understood, and the new-found information filled him with terror._

_He was having a crush on – no, he was in love with – Mariah. He was in love with Ray's girlfriend._

_Frowning with worry, Mariah studied his face, sensing the sudden change of mood. " Max? Are you okay?"_

_Losing control over himself completely, Max leaned forward, about to do what he'd subconsciously been yearning for so long. His lips were probably only millimetres away from Mariah's when her words made him freeze in movement. " Max, what are you doing?!"_

_Shooting his eyes open and gasping in horror, he looked at Mariah's shocked face with widened eyes, just then properly realizing what he'd been about to do. " Oh crap…" Stumbling to his feet, he decided to get away as quickly as possible. " I'm so sorry!" With that he spun around and begun to walk away as fast as he possibly could._

" _Max, wait!"_

_Tears threatening to spill, he forced himself to keep going. He knew that Mariah wanted to talk things over, get things back to what they'd been only five minutes earlier, but he couldn't do it. He suspected that he'd never be able to face Mariah again, not after something like this._

_Damn you, Max!, he mentally cursed himself, squeezing his fists into balls so tightly it hurt. Few dribbles of blood oozed through pale skin, but he didn't even notice. Why do you always have to mess up everything?_

_He suddenly froze and gasped as he saw Ray standing on top of the hill he'd been running towards. Judging by the look in Ray's eyes, it was clear that the neko-jin had seen perfectly what Max had almost done. Max opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything, to explain himself, but before he could utter a sound Ray had turned around and walked away._

_Two months later, Mariah sent him a card telling Lee had died. The picture of Ray's hurt face forever plastered to the back of his mind, Max didn't respond in any way. And he never heard from Mariah again._ /

* * *

A shiver went through Max. " I… did something I'm definitely not proud of." Slight relief rose when he noticed the clock was finally close enough to twelve. He begun to move towards the door, almost like a trapped wild-animal looking for a way out. " I've gotta go." 

That thoughtful look still upon her face, Hilary watched him. " Alright." Just before he was out, she spoke once more. " Hey Max?" He didn't look at her, but stilled so she knew she had his attention. " You'll have to sort things out with Ray, sooner or later. And the longer you wait, the messier everything will get. You know that, right?"

" Yeah…", he murmured, voice hoarse, then opened the door. " See you." He was gone before the echo of those words had died.

Looking at the closed door, Hilary sighed, shaking her head a little. Her eyes stung.

_Why does everything have to be so damn hard?_

That thought banging her mind, she felt another strong wave of morning-sickness come. And once more she was forced to sprint into the bathroom.

* * *

Ray could feel his heart beat madly with nervousness as he slowly entered Mischa's small, surprisingly comfortable room. Bryan's warnings ringing in his ears, he prepared himself for absolutely anything. 

He found Mischa was drawing. So concentrated in her work she was, that she seemed deeply startled when he started to move. He quickly stopped and smiled, doing his hardest to make sure she understood he wasn't a threat. " I'm sorry I scared you", he said. For a while, he considered taking a step forward, but then decided against it. She wasn't quite ready for it yet. " I'm Ray Kon, a psychologist. Your brother – Bryan – asked me to come and see you. To… talk to you."

For a longest moment, Mischa kept gazing at him with her alluring silvery eyes, evaluating, but then went back to her artwork, obviously deciding that he wasn't going to harm her.

A couple of heartbeats passed by with Ray still standing completely still, debuting what he should do. He then decided that if he was about to get anywhere with her, something needed to be done. Moving slowly, careful not to startle her again, he approached, growing curious as to what she was drawing. Realizing what he was doing, Mischa started following him with a sideways-glance, visibly tensing and preparing herself to fight.

A sudden chill of nausea and sadness went through Ray as he recognized her wariness. Kai… He'd always been exactly the same. That look in Mischa's eyes was a part of the legacy the Abbey had rooted into every single soul trapped in there.

Feeling his eyes sting a slightest bit, he suddenly realized he was standing right behind Mischa. Not able to see him, the girl tensed even further, but made no move to act against him. For a strangest reason, he felt a tiny tinge of warmth inside for the soundless acceptance.

But those thoughts were rapidly erased when his gaze locked to the picture. His eyes immediately became wide, and for a reason he just couldn't understand immense coldness filled his whole being.

The picture represented a beautiful, yet somewhat threatening black dahlia. Around the flower, two birds – phoenixes – were circling, dancing. One of the birds was completely black, the other – although the picture was black and white – held a clear bright glow around it.

Eyes still wide, his gaze slowly moved to Mischa, to find her looking straight back at him. " Why… Why did you draw this?" he managed to stutter with immense difficulty.

Not uttering a word, she once more focused on the picture, obviously not having any intention to reply.

Once more, Ray found his gaze moving back to the chilling picture – something about it just pulled him to it, like he'd been enchanted. Another question slipped from his tongue, he didn't even notice Mischa staring at his face as he spoke. " What… is this picture about? What… what does it represent?"

Again, she didn't speak. Instead, she wrote a single Russian word right below the picture.

_Razrushenie._

Ray frowned. With all his heart, he would've wanted to ask what the word meant, his whole body ached to know. But looking at Mischa – who was then staring at the picture with hazy, glazed eyes, wrapped into a world he had no access to – he knew he'd get no replies. Not from her.

His gaze wandering down to the floor, he suddenly spotted a small amount of long, raven hairs laying there – much longer than his, and definitely not Mischa's. Again, he felt very cold and shivered, a deep frown rising to his features.

A thought came to his mind.

**¨**

He left the room about an hour later, realizing that he'd be able to get nowhere with Mischa.

The about thirty-years-old female receptionist he found seemed anything but inviting when glaring at him with rat-like red eyes, but he had no other choice. If he wanted answers…

After bracing himself, he spoke. " Excuse me", he stated, as politely as humanly possible. " I was wondering… Who was here to see Mischa Kuznetsov before me?"

Those rodent's eyes gained a gaze of near hating as the receptionist kept glaring. The look made him want to run. " That information is confidential, young man." If her eyes were those of a rat, she definitely sounded like a deeply annoyed beast just about ready to attack.

He frowned again. " I'm her psychologist. I... " Suddenly, words faded out as a heartbreaking sound – from so far away he needed all his cat's hearing to catch it – drifted into his ears. There was no mistaking about it. Disbelief deepened his frown. _A… baby crying?_ What the hell was a baby doing in a place like that? " Why are you holding a baby in here?"

" I don't have the obligation to tell you a thing", she responded with what sounded damn lot like a hiss. The eyes narrowed. " Now beat it."

Once more, he opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it again, realizing he'd lost this one. Besides, he didn't dare to annoy her any further. Legs heavy with reluctance, he forced himself to turn around and walk away.

**¨**

Ray never saw the woman glaring at his distancing back. As soon as he was out of the door, she picked up a phone and dialled numbers. " We have a problem – a big one."

* * *

By the time Max entered the coffee-shop where was supposed to meet Sonia, his head was hurting so badly he was sure it'd blow up. Like the conversation he'd had with Hilary earlier hadn't been enough – not to mention the mental battle it'd brought along – he'd been forced to have a world war three with his associates, concerning his decision to stay in Russia for a little bit longer. Business can't wait, they'd told him. If he wanted his company to not fall apart, he had to do something. 

But at the moment, business-issues were the furthest thing in his mind. He wouldn't rest, and he sure as hell wasn't going home, until he'd find out who'd… taken away one of his dearest friends, and made those people pay. He… He owed that to Kai.

He immediately frowned when seeing Sonia, who was sitting in a nearby table, running a hand through her slightly dishevelled hair. Her face was far paler than the last time he'd seen her, and huge dark bags could be seen under bloodshot eyes. " Hey, what's wrong?" he immediately asked, a darkest feeling placing itself into the pit of his stomach.

For a moment, Sonia's eyes glimmered as she met his gaze, but she quickly blinked the tears away. " My daughter, Katia… Those bastards, they took her." Her voice sounded raw and choked – it was obvious she'd done quite a bit of crying. " They… They said that if I'd keep digging into this, they…" Her voice died out.

Very slowly, Max felt his eyes widen. His body grew unbearably cold. " Oh my God…" How could someone sink _that_ low? Who could do something like this? And… What the heck was so important that a child was pulled into this game? " I… I'm so sorry."

Sonia shook her head firmly, not meeting his gaze. " Don't. Just… Don't." She grit her teeth so tightly he heard it. " I'll find her. I'll bring her back. I… I have to."

Max had never before experienced such determination that at the moment took a hold of first his chest, then whole body. " I'll help you." He needed to; somehow – at least partially – this was his fault. He had to help.

Sonia's eyes flamed golden as she looked at him. " I don't need your pity", she snarled.

Despite the harshness of her tone, he couldn't help smiling a bit. " I'm not doing this out of pity, Sonia." The smile then faded, and a pang of ache came. " I… need to have this solved as well, I have to. I've gotta know what's going on. And… This is the only way."

Frowning a little, Sonia opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when a man walked up to them. " I'm sorry to disturb, but someone told me to give you this", the man stated with a heavy German accent.

Frowning, Sonia took the small, folded paper handed to her. " Thank you."

Max leaned closer as she begun to read. To his great dismay, the brief text was in Russian. " What does it say?"

Sonja didn't seem to hear him. " Yakutsk…" Her eyes were again flaming as she looked up at the man, anxious. " Who the hell gave you this?" she demanded.

The man pointed towards the door, seeming confused by her reaction. " I afraid you just missed him. It was that gentleman over there."

Looking towards the direction, they saw the back of a man who had his impressively long, black hair gathered to a ponytail. Just as they rose to run after him, he was gone. The couple didn't even notice the German disappearing as they kept staring at the door, almost like hoping that would've made the man come back.

Who the hell was that guy? Could they trust him?

" What are we gonna do now?" Max finally wheezed, frustration bubbling in his veins.

" We're going to Yakutsk – that is, if you still want to come along", Sonia responded. There wasn't a hint of hesitation in either her voice or eyes. She seemed to be trembling. " It's the only way to find Katia."

* * *

Tala's hand trembled as it held the still unopened envelope Kai had left him, and he could've sworn someone was pushing a dagger right through his heart. 

/ _" I love you, too – always."_ /

The picture of Kai's face floating into his consciousness, he braced himself, and – hand shaking even worse than before – opened the envelope.

Wetness spilled to brownish paper as the contents dropped to his hand, and he couldn't restrain a small, utterly pained meow.

Along with a letter, there was Kai's ring – apparently, the doctor had taken it off. Plus, what seemed to pierce his heart, a single, carefully dried white orchid.

* * *

/ _Tala, not older than five, was slowly getting bored out of his mind while sitting in the back of his mother's flower-shop, fighting furiously against the urge to fiddle with the fresh set of gorgeous white flowers right before him. His mother had already told him for umpteenth time not to touch them – he didn't wish to face the consequences if she saw him do it again._

_It'd been so quiet for so long that he jumped at the small jingle of bell as the shop's door was opened. In came a extremely beautiful woman with long hair that held this strangest shade of darkest blue, and captivating eyes of rich auburn. In her arms slept about two-years-old girl with rather long raven hair. But neither of the two was what caught his attention._

_Right on the woman's tails entered a boy at his age, with hair and eyes exactly like hers. For a reason he couldn't quite understand back then, he felt deeply troubled when seeing the clearly visible, dark bruise around the other boy's left eye._

_It seemed he'd been staring – or, fairly enough, marvelling – for too long. A rosy hue rose to his pale cheeks as the boy suddenly looked at him. He was mildly relieved when the other blushed just a bit as well. " Hi", he half-whispered, then frowned, looking at the bruise. " Does that hurt?"_

_He wondered if he'd said something wrong, as the boy rapidly fell completely pale, and seemed to start shivering. " N – no, not badly anymore, thank you." Despite the slight stutter and obvious whirr of emotions, the voice was stern, strength behind it unfailing._

_He wasn't sure what possessed him into such action, but before he could stop himself he – defying all his mother's orders – had taken one of the white flowers before him, and handed it to the other boy, slight smile upon his face. A shiver went through him as their hands briefly brushed – almost like a connection had been formed._

_The other seemed confused for a while, but then smiled faintly as well, accepting the gift. " Thank you."_

_He merely shrugged, chest swelling with pride over the fact that his gift had been accepted. " It just… looked like you."_

_Seeming even further confused, the other opened his mouth, but never got the chance to speak before the woman – definitely his mother – appeared, graphing the boy's hand. She'd bought a single fire-red rose. " Come on, sweetie. We must go now." There was something strange in her tone – fear or anger, perhaps. Tala was too young to tell._

_The other boy immediately nodded, seeming even paler than before. Casting him a one last glance and pressing the beautiful flower close to his chest, the other disappeared with the woman._

_Tala barely heard his mother's words, said with voice so tight it should've alarmed him. " Those people were Hiwataris, Tala." He didn't feel his mother's burning gaze. " Don't ever get involved with them, do you hear me? Not ever. It's too dangerous."_

_But all that fit into Tala's mind was the strange boy._

_Some years later, he finally found out the boy's name was Kai. And he also learned that the flower he'd given had been a white orchid._

_Since then, it'd been their flower._ /

* * *

To spare himself from the surge of pain wanting to push through, Tala put the flower away as fast as he possibly could with his badly trembling hands. He didn't dare to even think about reading Kai's letter. If even seeing the flower had been _that_ hard, _that_ painful… 

Just as he was about to break apart, the door opened, and a voice he hadn't heard in years floated into his ears, holding thick hesitation. " Um… Tala, can I… talk to you a bit?"

With all his might, he would've desired to snarl out 'no' – he sure as hell wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. But… As he slowly shifted his gaze, meeting Tyson's strangely anxious face, he just couldn't. " Hn."

'Uncomfortable' would've been no word to describe the silence that lingered for a while, with Tyson visibly struggling to grasp on words. " So… Mr. D said you'll be getting home tomorrow", the Japanese finally stated.

His eyes flashed a tiny bit. " Yeah." Somehow, going home – where one of the two things that'd made it such was no more – didn't sound all that appealing at the moment.

He didn't even realize they'd grown silent again until Tyson spoke, voice filled with a array of emotion. " Look, Tala… I know it hurts like hell, but… You shouldn't give up on hope, not just yet."

A strangest sensation filled Tala as the words hit him – like all air and warmth had been sucked right out of him. His eyes reflected all his emotions, defenceless under the tideway inside. " What the hell are you talking about?" Kai… He… he was dead. And… no words from Tyson could ever bring him back. So why? Why was the bluenette tormenting him?

Tyson's mouth opened, but before any words dropped the room's door opened once more. In came extremely tired- and strained looking Konstantin, far too pale Spencer right behind him. The muscular blonde immediately frowned when seeing Tyson, but Konstantin beat him to talking. " Tyson? Have you found out something about _papa_?" the child inquired, voice filled with heartbreaking, desperate hope. " Have you found him?"

Tala's eyes widened, obtaining a look that was between disbelieving and murderous. Had Tyson really been an idiot enough to drag a child into this all, mess up with Konstantin's mind? " Granger…", he hissed, both tightly balled fists shivering.

But it was his turn to be interrupted, as the door opened yet again. This time, it was Ania Brovislava. Never had Tala seen the lawyer's face so tight and marred by stress. " Good, you're both here", she almost sighed, voice shuttering with relief as she glanced at Tala and Konstantin. " This is important, and concerns you both."

Everyone in the room was confused by the tightness and formalness of her voice. " What's going on?" Tala demanded, placing a protective hand onto Konstantin's shoulder as the child came close.

" As hard as several people have been trying, the one who… killed Kai is still out there." Her eyes – suddenly sad – drifted to the father and son. " And… according to what we know, it's more than likely he'll come after Kai's family next."

Tyson's entire face made a most odd twist under clearly visible suspicion. " Why the heck would they want to hurt Kai's family?"

Something weird flashed in her eyes. " I afraid I can't tell you much right now. But you need to believe me when I say this; these two must be protected. There's already a safe-house booked for Konstantin, and as soon as Tala is allowed to leave the hospital, he'll be taken into one as well. There'll be two guards right outside that door until then, around the clock."

" I'm not going anywhere!" Konstantin bellowed with all the authority he could summon, frowning. " I'm not leaving dad again!"

Tala's arm wrapped protectively around Konstantin's shoulder. There was a dangerous look upon his face. " I believe Konstantin will be much, much safer here", the redhead snarled. " I won't let strangers take him."

The look upon Ani's face didn't waver. " Tala, please, be reasonable", she sighed, looking straight into his flaming eyes. " In that condition, you wouldn't be able to protect even yourself, let alone a child. With you, Konstantin would be in even grater danger than alone." Her eyes softened just a little. " I already lost Kai because of his stubbornness – I'm not going to lose you, too. So please. This is what Kai would've wanted – we all know that."

At first, both Tala and Konstantin seemed just about ready to roar out protest. But suddenly, a look that was clearly one of defeat came to Tala's eyes. " Ani…" He had to gulp before he found his voice again. " I can't lose him, too. Remember that."

Ani smiled a bit. " You made the right decision", she told him gently, then started to leave. " I'll give you a couple of minutes alone. Then, it's time to leave." So saying she left, the door making a quiet sound as she went.

Konstantin's eyes seemed oddly moist, and almost terrified, when looking into those of his father's. He whispered in Russian. " It… It won't be long, right? This…" The child gulped thickly. " … will all be over soon."

Tala had to blink furiously while nodding lightly. " Yeah." At that moment, neither bothered to care about their audience as they embraced each other tightly, wishing from the bottom of their hearts that they wouldn't have to let go just yet. " We'll be together before you know it."

Tala refused to believe the sound that came from Konstantin could've been a sob. " Dad… Just… Take care of yourself, 'k?" The small body shuttered. " I'll never forgive you… if I lose you, too."

The only reply Tala could give at the moment was to tighten his hold on the child.

**¨**

Outside the room, Ania – letting out a huge, shivering sigh – leaned heavily against a wall, closing her eyes.

With all her heart, she prayed what she'd just done had been the right thing…

She jolted when her cell-phone started to bleep. " Yes?"

" _Is it done?_"

It took a while before she managed to respond. " Yeah. Konstantin will be on his way to the safe-house in a couple of minutes." After a moment's pause, she just had to ask… " How… How can you be so sure this is the right thing to do?"

" _There's no need for you to concern yourself with that._" There was a sound that resembled to a 'click' in the other end. " _Just… Keep an eye on them both, alright? They can't be lost as well._" The line went dead.

So distraught she was in the aftermath of the strange conversation, that she didn't notice the man dressed as a doctor before he'd already ran into her – nor did she notice the small needle pressed into her neck. " I'm sorry – I should look where I'm going!" the man exclaimed in a strangely dangerous, silky tone.

She was too worked up to even lift her gaze and meet the menacing green eyes gazing at her. " It's alright", she murmured.

Paying no attention to the steps distancing, she rubbed her face with both hands.

She needed to get to her office and paperwork, so she'd get her mind out of all this.

And also, she needed a strong cup of coffee. She was feeling strangely groggy all of a sudden…

* * *

Tyson's head was buzzing with irritation, impatience and confusion as he entered the hotel-room. At the moment, he was more convinced than ever that there was something weird going on. Why else would there be talking about safe-houses and everything else? 

Kai was alive and in deep trouble somewhere out there – if nothing else convinced him, it was the almost burning-hot necklace that seemed to be pulsating against his chest. And he wouldn't set a foot out of Russia until he'd find his friend and make sure he was safe and sound.

He suddenly froze mid-step with a confused blink when noticing Hilary there, fully dressed and seeming deeply distressed, obviously about to leave. " Now where are you going?" he inquired, and inwardly flinched at his possessive tone.

Hilary's eyes flashed. " That, Granger, is none of your business anymore." She then sighed at her bitter, harsh tone, and rubbed her face. " Sorry."

Now it was he who sighed. " I think I deserved that one. But still… Please, tell me." This time, his voice was filled with sincere worry and warmth. " We used to be friends, right?"

For quite a while she hesitated, obviously deeply torn as to whether he should know. But eventually she all but whispered. " To a hospital." Her eyes had never held such a lost, practically scared look they gained when boring into his, searching. " For… For a ultrasound."

For a moment, Tyson couldn't quite comprehend. But as the facts started to sink in… It felt like a sledgehammer had hit him. " Oh… my… God…"

Looking at his face and clearly coming to a conclusion, Hilary seemed just about ready to punch him. " I'm going now." Her voice was colder than ice. " If you'd respect me enough not to follow me…"

" Is it mine?" Tyson's mouth worked against all his screaming thoughts. " The baby… Is it mine?"

" What the hell do you think?" Her words cut so deep they almost brought him down. " That I sunk as low as you did? That I…?"

A heavy twinge pierced Tyson's chest. Hilary thought he… " Hey, Hil, I… I…" Why the heck was it so hard to find the words? Slowly, carefully, he approached her. " I'm sorry…"

But she had already retreated to the door and opened it, obviously ready for escape. " Just don't come anywhere near me, alright? Not now, not anymore." And before he could even open his mouth, she was gone.

* * *

Once in her office, Ania must've dozed off due to all the sleepless nights she'd been having lately, because suddenly, her eyes snapped open to a feeling of chilling air brushing her cheek. Mind groggy, she blinked furiously, trying to overcome the haze. 

" Ania Brovislava", a silky voice suddenly drifted into her slightly buzzing ears. " Good morning. I was already worried the dosage I gave you was too big."

Her eyes immediately widened, and she tried to reach out for the emergency-button she'd ordered to be put under her office-table. But it seemed her hand, the entire body, was completely paralyzed.

Terror made her heart jump.

_What the hell…?_

" Oh, don't worry too much – temporary paralysis is merely a little… side-effect of the injection I gave you. I needed you to sleep for a while, so everything would work right on time." Her gaze was still slightly blurry as a man with dark-purple hair and soulless-looking, dangerous green eyes appeared to view. His face was completely expressionless. " You should be able to speak now, so be kind and tell me… Where did you send Konstantin?"

A hiss slipped through her heavy, thick lips. " You… piece of… shit… I'll never… ever… tell you…"

The young man sighed a little. " Very well. Let's do it the hard way, then." Before she knew it, his irony, almost inhumanly rough hold threw her all the way across the room. She couldn't suppress the pathetic yelp of pain that came as she roughly landed to the floor, slamming her head against a wall so heavily everything turned black for a while. Opening her eyes, she met his face once more. " I afraid I'm running out of both time and patience, so – once more… Where is Konstantin?" It was hard to fight against throwing up when his hand – abnormally cold – ran through her cheek, then proceeded lower. " Don't force me to make you suffer – make this easy on us both."

Pushing her strength to their very extreme, she managed to make herself spit right at his face. A growl made her throat tickle. " No… chance… in hell… you prick…"

No expression flashed upon his face. " As you please."  
Ani didn't have a slightest chance to have a single thought before her body moved again. She screamed just a bit when glass tore skin as she flew forcefully though a window. After that, she seemed to fall – or fly, she just couldn't tell – for eternity, before such a wave of pain it can't be described by words flowed through her entire being. Then, she felt nothing at all.

Everything exploded from white to black, and then back again.

**¨**

Through the hole left by shattered window, Misha vacantly observed as people gathered around the body laying on the street below. Wind flapped in his hair as he made a small, amused sound and turned around, walking up to the papers laying on Ani's desk.

He had to be work fast now.

The paper he'd came to look for was easy enough to find, as it lay on top – carrying the address of the safe-house Konstantin had been taken into. A icy smirk came to his lips.

This was just too easy…

After thinking a bit more, he kept searching. Soon enough, he found a neat pile of five rather fat files.

_Tyson Granger_

_Max Tate_

_Ray Kon_

_Hilary Tachibana_

_Kenny Thompson_

Struggling against a small snigger, he took the files, letting his fingers caress them.

Ani's distrust towards people had made his job much, much easier. She'd just done half of the hard work for him. Soon, Ilia sensei would know exactly where to strike, how to keep those annoying pests under control…

As he left, he smiled warmly, openly seductively, to the somewhat attractive woman sitting behind reception-desk. " I knocked on her door, but it seems she'd already went home."

He had hard time hiding his amusement as the woman smiled just as warmly to him, obvious flirt in her eyes and blush rapidly rising. _So very easy to please…_ " Oh, what a pity." She was too wrapped up with him to hear the loud sounds of sirens from the street. " But why don't you come again tomorrow."

He forced himself to return her flirt, just a little. For his task's sake. " Maybe I will." He then begun to leave, having had far more than enough. " Have a good day."

" You too. Bye."

As she watched his retreating and disappearing back – barely managing to keep herself from drooling – she had no idea she'd just let a monster loose.

* * *

Several hours later in Japan, night was already wrapping darkly around the world as a white-haired man slowly walked through the empty streets, enjoying the greyness, stillness and silence. He paid no attention to the shooting, ice-cold rain that hit his face. 

Just as he paused in front of the beautiful white house he'd been looking for, his cell-phone rang. His snake's eyes flashed a bit as he discovered who it was. " Excellent timing", he stated in a smooth voice. " Did you receive my… little gift?"

" _Yes. The girl is now here, right according to the plan. Is everything running on time?_"

A chilling small smile came to his lips. " Oh yes. I'm now in position, ready to teach that annoying nuisance a little lesson."

" _Excellent_. _Proceed. After you're done there, the jet will take you to America._"

" Very well. I'll keep in touch." With that, he hang up.

His eyes shimmered in the lack of light as he moved his gaze away from the house and shifted it to the mailbox, reading the surname on it.

_Granger_

Carefully making sure no one had seen him, he begun to walk soundlessly towards the still darkened house.

* * *

Walking slowly, unafraid, in the cold protection of wintry night, Misha suddenly froze mid-step when his cell-phone showed signs of life. One delicate eyebrow rose and a look of a predator appeared to his eyes when he discovered who it was. " Hello?" 

" _Misha, hi, it's me – Hilary. From… the bar._"

The blend of embarrassment, insecurity and confusion in her tone caused him to smirk chillingly with twisted pleasure. " Oh yes, the pretty one with ice-water", he mused, skilfully pretending he was just remembering. " Feeling any better?"

" _That's… in a way why I was calling you._" Her tone grew even more embarrassed, so insecure a warm wave went through him. " _I… I was wondering… Do you think you could see me today?_"

His eyes flashed the exact way as lion's right after it'd taken down the most difficult of prays. " Unfortunately, there's… something I need to take care of right now. But… What if we'd meet at nine, in that same bar?" His eyes grew even more dangerous. " Perhaps I could take you… somewhere nice."

" _Sure._" Obviously noticing the over-excitement of her voice, she cleared her throat. " _That sounds good._"

" Excellent." His smooth, silky tone betrayed none of the danger lurking across his face. " I'll see you soon."

She laughed just a bit, the sound of it so broken it would've stung his heart if he'd possessed one. " _I'm looking forward to it. Bye._"

" Bye."

Hanging up, he lifted his gaze to the tiny, isolated-looking house nearby. This time, his eyes were as cold as the air embracing him when he started to approach, still protected by darkness.

* * *

Stanley Dickinson could feel he something waiting ahead while he slowly walked down the shady stairs of BBA's Russian main-office, towards the unpleasantly dark street-floor that mostly consisted of parking-space. Opening a door, he coughed a bit at the thick, suffocating smell of gasoline that was slammed against his face, looking around. 

A female-voice that startled him badly came from behind. " I assume you're alone."

Turning around slowly, he found a very familiar young woman. " Of course – no one knows about this meeting." He then frowned, searching through her eyes. " Irina… What's going on? Has the situation become worse?"

Tears could just about be seen in Irina's eyes. " Oh, apart from the fact that those bastards managed to get Kai killed, and… and I didn't even get to go to the funeral?" she almost choked. It took a long moment before she managed to struggle back a faint façade of composure. " But, unfortunately… Yeah. It's worse – much worse. They're getting desperate – apparently, one professional's been sent to work somewhere out there, and a very dangerous trainee came with me."

His eyes widened, it was very cold all of a sudden. " What are they after?" he half-whispered.

" Easy. They've noticed those friends of Kai's have became nosy – they'll do whatever it takes to convince them into giving up." Irina seemed to shiver a bit. " They're not about to let the world find out about Black Dahlia, not before it's too late. Plus…" Something close to terror could be read from her face. " …they know Dranzer's hidden somewhere around here. They want her. Just as badly they want to get their hands on the only one who has the power to control both phoenix birds."

After a tiny moment of confusion, Mr. D felt his head spinning as pieces clicked. A loud gasp left him. " Oh my God… Konstantin…"

* * *

Bodyguard Anton Gregojev, who'd been left to guard Konstantin, had almost fallen asleep in his chair when he suddenly heard steps breaking the complete silence. Blue eyes darting through the darkness, he reached out for his gun with a trembling hand. " Is someone there?" he demanded in Russian, still looking around. Another two steps were heard, and he gulped quietly. " Show yourself!" 

He couldn't help but gaps as cold steel – a gun, no doubt about it – was pressed against his head, and he felt a warm breath against his skin. " That would be my pleasure", a silky voice whispered.

Somewhere in the depths of Anton's jacket-pocket, his cell-phone snapped to life just as the steel was pressed tighter. His eyes slipped closed, soul tear escaping.

**¨**

Konstantin shot up in his bed, fully awake, as a loud gunshot ran across the small apartment. His auburn eyes were widened by fear. "Anton?" he whispered.

A shadow suddenly appeared to his doorway, and someone laughed lowly, chillingly. " No, little one. Just me", a silky voice announced in Russian. The intruder – a man with purple hair he'd never seen before – emerged the shadows, the look in his threatening, unnaturally green eyes making Konstantin shiver even worse than he had been already.

" Who the hell are you?" he demanded, eyes flashing fire despite the fear. " What did you do to Anton?"

" Oh, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you", the man replied smoothly. Green eyes became even more menacing as the man kept approaching, pulling out a needle. " Now… Will you come with me the easy way, or would you prefer to take a nice little injection?"

* * *

Mr. D's face was completely pale as he slowly put away his phone. " I… There was no reply", he choked out. 

Irina's face fell several shades paler than usual, but she quickly managed to compose herself. " Perhaps… it was just a bad time. It's possible that everything's alright."

Suddenly, so rapidly both were taken aback, the door behind them was thrown open. In the doorway stood Tyson, seeming like he'd been walking for ages and deeply distraught.

Mr. D blinked, surprised. " Tyson? Now what are you doing here?"

" The receptionist said you'd just left, and I might be able to catch you if I hurried." The bluenette then gulped thickly, seeming very uncertain. " Mr. Dickinson, I… I need to talk to you about something. Something important." It wasn't until then he noticed Irina. Immediately a deep frown came to his face. " Hey, who the heck is she?"

Just then, all three jerked backwards when Mr. D's cell-phone unexpectedly started to ring. The number wasn't such he knew. " Hello?"

" _Stanley Dickinson, all hell is about to break loose._" The male-voice – although there was something distantly familiar to it – was unknown to him. " _Ania Brovislava was attacked some hours ago. From her office, files that hold information on both Konstantin's whereabouts and the former Bladebreakers were stolen. Whoever took it, now knows absolutely everything about the five of them – and their loved ones._"

Mr. D found himself falling pale as he slowly begun to understand. " Oh no…"

" _Warn those five, before it's too late. If they won't stop getting involved into Black Dahlia, everyone they care about will be in danger._" With that, the caller hang up.

Staring at his face, and seeing the look upon them, Tyson frowned. " Mr. D, what's wrong? Who was it?"

He gulped thickly. " Tyson… You'll better call your grandpa, father and Hiro – fast."

At first, Tyson frowned again, but then fell even paler than him when understanding washed through. " Those… Those creeps… They're after them, aren't they?"

He gulped again, feeling something tight wrap around his chest. " I'm so sorry."  
But Tyson didn't even hear him. Hands trembling furiously, the Japanese pulled out his cell-phone, furiously dialling numbers.

It seemed to take ages before there was a somewhat sleepy reply. " _What?_"

" Grandpa, you have to get out of the house, now!" he almost screamed, voice filled with utter panic.

" _Tyson, is that you?_" There was a short pause, he suspected his grandfather rubbed his eyes to clear his head. " _What the heck is this fuss about?_"

" There's no time to explain!" he snapped. " Just get out, now! Hurry!"

" _Is this…?_" The old-timer's sentence was cut off, and Tyson felt his blood run cold. " _Who the heck are you?!_" Approaching steps, sound of phone dropping as his granddad stood up, preparing himself. " _Get the hell out of here!_"

" _Do you really think you can boss me around, old fool?_" a chilling, amused voice Tyson had never heard before asked. " _You get out of my way._"

" _Get your grimy hands off me!_"

There was a rather loud, stomach-turning thud – most likely metal connecting with head – and a sickening crack, followed by a thump.

Tyson's eyes grew to dangerous size. " Grandpa!" he shrieked, voice filled with horror and anguish. There was no reply. " GRANDPA!" The phone-call was hung up from the other end.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: (shivers with nausea) I… I can't believe I just let that happen… Poor grandpa Granger - and Konstantin! (tries to get composed) But… The plot is THICKENING, and it seems my blood-thirst is growing! Whoever knows what happens next… (I don't – seriously.) (sweatdrops and blinks in confusion) 

Until next time, please, **PLEASE** review – you'll never be able to believe how much those messages of yours encourage me! So please, let me hear from you, and in return, I'll update as fast as humanly possible! (Oh, I'm so not threatening.)

'Til next time, folks! Take care!

* * *

**kavbj**: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter, despite its inhuman length! Ungh, Voltaire really is one (CENSORED) creep, huh? (Somehow, when I first saw him in the anime, I figured that someone like him would be capable of absolutely anything.) 

Heh, I just try to scrabble up as much as I'm able to whenever I can, and in some miraculous way, those messes of ideas often become chapters before I even know it. (grins sheepishly) Besides, I hate keeping loyal readers waiting.

Oh yes, the plot is thickening, huh? Lol, I do think plot can even think – at least this story has a mind of its own.

**BloodRedViolet**: (blushes) Thank you so much for the compliments – I think I'll always be baffled when someone announces liking something I've written! And I'm so glad you liked the 'lil links as well.

(wipes tears) Yeah, it breaks my heart as well that the 'family Hiwatari' is no longer impact. I wish I knew whether Kai's alive or not – I still have no clue! (Though, one idea is slowly taking a shape…)

**FlamingIce94**: Oh dear… (offers tissues) Sad part, huh? I also had hard time writing it. I'm so glad you enjoyed the flashbacks – I put quite a bit of effort on them! (sighs miserably) I afraid you're right – I doubt my twisted mind would let any of the characters have it the easy way…

I promise to work my hardest to keep the updates quick – I've figured loyal readers (and especially those dear who actually bother to review) deserve that much. Reviews always help… (grins with a arched eyebrow)


	5. Thrown into the storm

A/N: I can't believe it myself, but here it is – a new chapter is yet again done! (cheers, dancing around wildly) But, first…

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for those amazing reviews – I still can't believe there are really people curious to read my writings! (HUGS and… imaginary candies to you all) As per usual, the responses to your messages can be found from underneath the story.

Alright, alright, let's go, shall we? This chapter, too, was 'only' a little over twelve pages. Progress, huh? (wipes forehead) 'Hope you'll like – I must confess I had fun writing this (especially the beginning)!

* * *

He had no idea of for how long he'd been walking through the endless hue of white, the coldness all over spreading through like a cruellest burning. The thin layer of black fabric around him kept none of the icy winter outside, but thankfully, his body was steadily becoming numb to absolutely everything. 

He was no longer afraid, nor hungry. He prayed the coldness would soon disappear, too.

All he wanted was to get away, anywhere he'd finally be warm and safe. And gosh, how desperately he wanted the cursed whiteness to end!

Suddenly, his legs – that'd done amazing job carrying him this far – refused to support his weight for another second. White snow, so freezing it made him gasp faintly, wrapped hungrily like a blanket around him as he fell into what seemed like a endless void of emptiness.

Right before blackness swallowed him, two blinding-bright pillars of pale light attacked his failing vision.

**¨**

Andrei Polinovskaja's forty-two-years-old heart jumped all the way up to his throat when the figure stumbled to the lights of his car, then slumped to the snow, laying completely still. " Oh my dear God…", he gasped, rapidly pulling over.

Well used to the coldness, he didn't even shiver when hurriedly getting out of his car and rushing towards the young, about twenty-five-years-old man laying on the ground. " Hey, are you alright?" he called out, kneeling to the other's side. The man didn't even flinch, the only movement being his long, chestnut-coloured hair billowing a bit in the cruel wind. " Can you hear me?"

Deciding that he needed to check up on the other in case of injuries, Andrei carefully shifted the young man around. The other's eyes were closed, face as white as snow and lips slowly turning dangerously blue. It was no wonder the stranger was freezing; the only thing protecting him from constantly dropping temperature was a thin, uniform-like black outfit, that covered everything but his head and a small part of neck. Other than that, the only injuries Andrei could see at the moment were three old, horribly deep scars on each of the male's cheeks, and a rather small wound on his forehead.

After hesitating a moment, he decided to operate before it'd be too late. The man whimpered quietly when Andrei carefully gathered him into his arms and picked him up. " I'm sorry, but I'll have to get you into somewhere warm before you'll freeze to death", he murmured, starting to make his way towards his car. " Don't worry, you'll be alright. Dmitri and Rada… they'll be able to treat you."

He could only wish he'd be able to keep that promise.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Thrown into the storm

* * *

Something very much uncomfortable was squirming and bubbling in Hilary's stomach as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting angrily at the annoyingly bright light attacking them. 

A small, low chuckle startled her badly. " Well good morning, sleepyhead. I was getting worried here."

Her eyes rapidly snapped completely open, and she bounced sitting up, still slightly hazy gaze wandering across the room. Eventually, she spotted smiling Misha sitting on the edge of the bed, respective distance from her. She couldn't help smiling just a bit as well. " Well good morning to you, too", she murmured, then rubbed her face with one hand. Suddenly, she paled, and her eyes were widened when again finding Misha's. She gulped.

He seemed to have read her mind, for he answered before she had to ask. " Don't worry, nothing happened. You… were pretty upset when we met, so I brought you here. You cried for a while, then fell asleep. I carried you to bed."  
After a couple of blinks, cloudy memories started to gather together. A blush of embarrassment sneaked to her cheeks. " Oh damn…", she groaned, burying her face to her hands. " I looked like a total moron, didn't I?"

" You could never seem that way", Misha announced. The bed dipped a bit as he approached, and a shiver went through her when his hand – surprisingly cold – caressed her cheek. " But… Who's Tyson? You seemed… quite mad at him last night."

Hilary's heart leapt a bit, and she quickly buried her face into his shoulder, not wanting to reply at the moment. Not saying a word, he wrapped an arm around her in a sign of understanding.

And suddenly, everything was, if not alright, at least bearable in the world. At that moment, Hilary felt more comfortable than she had for a very, very long time. For a tiniest moment, she could pretend that Kai was still alive and well, that Tyson…

Her cell-phone managed to catch them both off guard. So shaken and overrun by emotions she was, that she didn't remember the check out who it was before replying. " Y – yeah?"

" _Hilary, you… you should come to the BBA-office._" She'd heard Tyson's voice so utterly broken only once before. " _Grandpa… He… He was attacked, I think._"

Her face immediately fell pale, and it became more than a bit hard to breathe. It felt like everything inside her just stilled. Since her parents had died a couple of years before, Tyson's grandfather had became basically like family to her. And now… " Oh God…" She had to gulp thickly. " How… How is he?"

There was no doubt about the sound Tyson emitted; a loud sob. " _We… We don't know yet… Mr. D… He's been trying to call people._" For a couple of deep breaths, the boy obviously tried to compose himself, but failed miserably. " _Just… Come here, please?_"

She blinked furiously, but it didn't ease the burning of her eyes. " Of course. I'll see you soon." With that, she hung up, before she'd break down with him hearing it.

There was clear worry upon Misha's face as he observed her. " What's wrong?"

She barely managed to speak. " There's… Something… bad has happened." She was surprised she actually managed to struggle out of the bed. " I've gotta go, to the BBA-office."

After thinking for a couple of seconds, Misha got up as well, brushing her shoulder with one hand. " I'll drive you."

* * *

The small gang gathered into Mr. Dickinson's rather huge office was baffled it could be so unbearably hot somewhere when it was freezing outside. What made the situation no less uncomfortable was that Bryan and Spencer were also present, having given no other choice but to invite them along after news of Konstantin being kidnapped had arrived; obviously, old wounds still hadn't healed between the two teams. The former Bladebreakers were only relieved Ian had been forced to stay in hospital to make sure Tala would stay there until the redhead was to be discharged – it was far easier to deal with the ex- Demolition Boys only two at a time. 

While most of the others were furiously trying to contact those dear to them – Max his mother, Kenny Emily and kids – Ray was pacing around like a tiger trapped into a much too small cage, desperately clutching half-asleep Yoshi against his chest. At the moment, Yoshi was the only one those monsters could possibly lay a hand on in order to harm him. That's why he'd decided to never, ever, let go of the one he loved more than anything in the entire world – he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Yoshi because of him.

Deciding that he'd go crazy if he kept rolling all the mess around his head, he allowed his gaze to wander off to Tyson. His heart immediately wrenched.

The bluenette – who despite furious attempts hadn't been able to contact his father or brother, as they were working somewhere way outside calling-distance – looked heartbreakingly small and lost as he sat on a couch. It wasn't until then he realized just how much the Japanese had been through in such a short period of time; obvious fallout with Hilary, his grandfather, Kai…

The bluenette jumped with fright when hearing him approach. Seeing his familiar face, however, the Japanese relaxed just a bit. " Oh, hi."

" Hey." Although he'd known exactly what he wanted to say a second earlier, all words had now disappeared. He sighed, along which came a slightest sentence. " Ty… I'm sorry."

The bluenette seemed to wince. " Ray, don't." The bluenette blinked. " This sucks, big time. But still… None of this is any of your fault. So don't be sorry, 'k?"

Giving a tiny, miserable smile, he nodded, understanding. " 'K." A moment passed before he spoke again. " Everything's gonna work out eventually. You do know that, right?" Judging by the look upon Tyson's face, the young man didn't believe him. Heck, he didn't even believe himself.

When Tyson spoke, he was almost frightened by the bitterness and misery seeping into the tone. " You know what's ironic?" The Japanese gulped laboriously. " Right now, we'd need Kai more than ever – hell, he's probably the only one who could help, stop this madness. And now, of all times, he's been snatched away."

Ray tried to speak, but no words came. He found he couldn't argue, because he agreed with absolutely all his heart.

The door opening surprised him, but soon a warm flush of relief washed through when he realized it was Hilary.

_Thank goodness…_

If anyone could lift up Tyson's spirits when the bluenette was _this_ down, kick him forward and into action like Kai once had, it was definitely she.

Desperate hope rose crystal-clearly into Tyson's eyes when he, too, saw her. Ray could've sworn he heard the other male gulp. " H – hey…"

Something warm seeped into Hilary's eyes. " Hi." For a moment, it seemed certain she'd continue, but in the end nothing came.

The upcoming conversation was interrupted when Mr. Dickinson, who'd left what seemed hours ago to call around, entered the room. His eyes still held the painful shade of sadness they'd possessed since Kai's death, now accompanied by irritation, then sympathy when glancing at Tyson. " I was harder than I expected, but I managed to contact a doctor named Osamu Takenochi."

Tyson immediately bounced up, eyes widening. " How's grandpa?"

The older male gave a deep sigh. " Unfortunately, they can't say anything for sure just yet. But… Although you're grandfather isn't on clear waters just yet, his condition is now stable." For a moment, the man seemed to contemplate placing a hand onto Tyson's shoulder, but decided against it. " BBA's private jet will take you to go and see him in an hour."

" Thanks…", the Japanese barely managed to utter.

For a long moment, it was completely silent, until Max couldn't hold the question in any longer. " Mr. D… What's going on around here?" The innocence still visible in those sky-blue orbs ached the old man's heart. " People are… attacked and kidnapped, not to mention Kai…" Words died out while the blonde blinked furiously. " And now… Now all our beloved ones are threatened. So… What is it?" The American then clicked. " Is it… about black dahlia, or something?"

Mr. D gasped and paled, eyes growing immensely. Never could he have imagined they'd get this close to the danger alone…

Female-voice coming from the room's doorway startled them all. " So you never told them, did you? You never warned them."

Lifting his gaze, Tyson blinked a bit when realizing it was the girl from the day before. " You", he blurted out.

Looking at the young woman, Kenny frowned. " Now who are you?"

" Irina, you took a great chance coming here!" Mr. D admonished, frowning. " What if they find out you're here? You know what they're capable of!"

The woman they now knew as Irina gave a small growl of irritation. " I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself – even against them."

The others grew curious when witnessing the little scene played between Irina and Bryan. Something almost electric could be felt in the air while their gazes locked for a briefest moment. In a mere blink millions of emotions slipped through – affection, annoyance, worry, relief… And then, it was over as though a switch had been flicked. While Bryan's face regained their usual expression of coldness, Irina merely walked past and leaned against a wall with folded arms, her stance almost chillingly familiar…

" Black Dahlia." Tyson's eyes – marred by guilt, growing rage and puzzlement – glanced demandingly at the old man. " Mr. D, please, tell us. I think we deserve to know, at least at this point. What the heck is this all about?"

Again, a new voice managed to take them by surprise. " That's something I'd very much like to know as well." Tala's voice was practically shivering with rage of wounded wolf who's pups had been stolen – the same emotions could be read from his dangerous blue eyes. And despite the fact that his face still held sickly paleness and fatigue, and his arm was covered by a thick cast, the redhead had never looked more threatening. Just then, his eyes started to shimmer. " I… I lost my fiancé, and now… Those bastards have my son. So… I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on here."

It was then Ian – badly out of breath – also showed up. The still very tiny Russian barely managed to speak through heavy, hungry pants. " I'm… sorry… I couldn't… stop… him…"

" It's alright, Ian", Mr. D reassured the young man, voice oddly soft. The old man then sighed heavily, his expression revealing he now knew there was no other choice. For a moment, he was silent until words agreed to come. " I… I probably should've told you about all this when you first arrived – you would've deserved and needed to know, I understand that now. But Kai… He insisted me to never invite you here, and especially to never, ever let you get involved to all of this. Gosh, I should've listened to him!" The man sighed, and again searched words for what felt like eternity. " Almost ten years ago, a month or two from when Kai moved back to Russia, he found some old files Voltaire had left behind when winding up into a prison. Files about an organisation that, with an aid of invincible phoenix, would one day take over the world – Black Dahlia."

Tyson spoiled the eerie mood with chuckling lightly. " Sorry, but that sounds just so…"

Mr. D smiled warmly. " Ridiculous? Far fetched? I know. I couldn't believe it, either – not until Kai showed me the files, all the evidence." The look upon his face made everyone's' skin crawl. " I'm sure you know the power of bit-beasts by now – after all, you've witnessed it with your own two eyes. And you know what one of the sacred bit-beasts is capable of alone. So, imagine what would happen if two of such would be merged together – if powers of two beasts would get a chance to intertwine. Picture what someone who'd be able to control that power could do to the world we know. That's what these people are after, that's their goal."

" But… What… did Kai have to…?" Ray's golden eyes then widened, and a nauseated look appeared to the Chinese's face. Realization was obviously sinking in. " Oh… my God…"

Mr. D nodded, even more solemn than before. " That's right. Kai… He was the only one who both Dranzer and Black Dranzer considered a Master. And now… That same ability has apparently passed on to his son – that's why those monsters took Konstantin."

Tala seemed just about ready to collapse or kill. " Kai… He told me that… that there was a great threat, for which Konstantin would never blade. But he never…" Words died to his throat.

Mr. D gazed the redhead warmly. " All Kai wanted to do was to protect you and Konstantin – all of you ten, or eleven, actually. That's why he struggled hard until… that day to destroy Black Dahlia. And that's why he hid Dranzer, even I don't know where." The old man sighed deeply. " They… They already have Black Dranzer. Our only hope is that those people won't ever find her."

Again, it was extremely silent for a longest moment as the disbelieving group tried their hardest to comprehend all. " So… Let me get the facts straight." This time it was Hilary, her voice a wheeze. " There's… a freakin' army growing, about to destroy… everything, with the aid of joined Dranzers. And… if those assholess aren't stopped, all will be lost."

Mr. D's eyes flashed darkly. " I afraid that's the case."

Yet another silence took place, until Tyson cut it. " Just… I was wondering…" There was a frown upon his paled face. " If that piece of shit Voltaire's still behind bars, shouldn't that… 'gang' be history? Who's leading them?"

" We don't know", Mr. D confessed. " Both Kai and I did everything possible with the resources we had, and Irina was working there as a spy, but none of us got the information. Voltaire is, however, under maximum guarding in case those people try to break him free."

The group again sank into their thoughts, overwhelmed by the full gravity of the situation. " I… I knew something was wrong here…. I just knew…", Tyson gave a tiniest whisper.

The firmness of Kenny's voice took them all by surprise. The computer whiz's eyes were flaming. " Go to see your grandpa and don't worry about all this, Tyson", he stated, resolute look in his eyes. " I know how much finding out what happened to Kai means to you; it means just as much to us all. So… While you're gone, we'll work our hardest to put an end to this damn nightmare."

" Yeah." Max's shimmering eyes were flaming as well. " We owe that much to Kai."

And, just like an infinity of years before, the five of them one by one outstretched their hands, one on top of another. It was almost impossible to restrain emotions when deep inside, they all felt a sixth hand join.

Irina's voice snapped them from their thoughts. " We'll better get started, before it's too late." Her voice sounded unnaturally tight. " If we want to get onto the tails of those freaks, we've gotta be faster than they."

" I think we should split up", Max – emotions still thick in his voice – remarked. " A reporter named Sonia… Kai contacted her. Now her daughter's been kidnapped, and she was advised to go to Yakutsk. I'm pretty sure that place has something to do with Black Dahlia. Our train leaves an hour."

" I think I'll go and check up on the hospital", Hilary stated. Deep, thoughtful frown was upon her face. " There's something about what I know of Kai's doctor that disturbs me, that…"

" Ilia Repnin", Spencer helped out. The muscular blonde's eyes were stone-hard with determination. " I think so, too. I'm coming along."

Kenny nodded to himself. " I'm right with you."

A slight flash of something could be seen upon Irina's eyes. " Me, too."

Bryan had a slightly torn, guilty expression upon his face. " I wish I could come with you, but… My sister, Mischa… She's in this… institution, and I don't trust those people in there. I've gotta get her out, before it'll be too late. Then, I'll help you guys."  
Ray's mouth worked far before his conflicted mind was made up. " I'll go with you." He had no idea what about Mischa had affected him so deeply, filled him with this stony determination to protect her. After all, they'd only met once. He arched an eyebrow at Bryan's annoyed expression. " What? I can't let you go there alone and get yourself killed."

" I'm going to help you guys, too." The danger and determination in Tala's eyes was nothing compered to that in his voice. " I refuse to just sit around waiting for another second, when my son is somewhere out there in the hands of those bastards!"

" Well that's too bad, because I'm not letting you go and get yourself into trouble." The power in Ian's voice was – despite his size – none less than the redhead's. He didn't weaver a slightest under Tala's furious glare. " If you go after those people now – because I know that's exactly what you'd do if you'd know where to find them – you'd only get yourself killed. And then, you'd be no use to Konstantin or anyone else. He… He'd lose you, too. Is that what you want?"

For ages there was a chilling, stony staring-contest between the two. Everyone was stunned when it was Tala who looked away first; the redhead was obviously far more exhausted than he let on. " Fine", the young man hissed, eyes narrowed. " But you won't be able to keep me locked up there forever."

Ian arched an eyebrow. " Wanna bet?"

They all blinked when realizing that the decision had now been made. Everything – Black Dahlia, their approaching task, working together like this again – felt so surreal they had extremely hard time believing it could possibly be reality.

" Wait a second." They were all surprised to find Mr. D's eyes glimmer with unshed tears. " Just… Please be careful, all of you, alright? Because… I… I don't want to bury another blader, not ever again."

Wishing each other luck and swearing to be careful, the group parted.

Outside the room, Hilary was taken by surprise when a firm hand graphed her wrist. She blinked, slightly annoyed, when finding Tyson, realizing her feelings for him were still a huge mess. " What is it now?"

The bluenette gulped thickly, a somewhat helpless look in his stormy eyes. Hilary understood; it couldn't be easy for him to just go and leave them all into such danger, unable to help in any way whatsoever. " It's just… You heard Mr. D, right?" The Japanese gulped. " Take care of yourself, and be careful, alright?" The young man glanced at her stomach. " For… For both your sakes."

At that moment, a swing of mood took over Hilary. She smiled faintly. " I will", she almost whispered. For a moment she considered touching him, but managed to restrain herself. " You do the same." And then, before Tyson got the chance to confuse her or lurk even deeper under her skin with saying another word, she rushed away, firmly committed to not look over her shoulder.

**¨**

Outside – after infinity of failed attempts – Max finally managed to summon enough of courage to walk up to Ray, who was smoking almost right beside the building's front-door. Seeing him approach – not to mention the weird expression upon his face – the raven blinked in confusion. " Max?"

" Look, Ray… I've been trying to say something… well, for almost ten years, actually." He felt embarrassed all of a sudden; how on earth could he say this without sounding like a complete idiot? He gulped under the approaching words' weight. Breaking eye-contact, he scratched his head nervously. " What… What happened – _almost_ happened – between me and Mariah… I'm so sorry." It took just about all his courage to look into Ray's golden eyes – so much like Mariah's it broke his heart. " I… I was never supposed to hurt you, I swear. I…"

" Max, stop." To his great surprise, Ray's voice carried no anger, not even annoyance. Actually, as his disbelieving eyes detected, the Chinese seemed to be stifling a laughter. " I'm not the type that holds grudge, okay? Especially against friends. I forgave you years ago."

Still unable to believe, Max opened his mouth, but was cut off by Bryan. " So, Kon…" The Russian seemed anything but enthusiastic. " Let's move it."

Dumping his cigarette, the Chinese nodded, rolling his eyes. " Yeah, yeah."

Just before the two disappeared, Max found his voice again. " Hey, Ray!" Gaining the neko-jin's attention, he went on. " Take care of yourself."

The raven smirked and waved. " You too. Bye." And so the two were gone.

Staring at the direction to which Ray had disappeared, Max felt his body go completely, utterly light. And slowly – first time since the news of Kai's death had arrived – a slight yet sincere smile came to his lips.

* * *

Ray's heart was hammering furiously as he and Bryan kept observing the huge, hospital-like building where Mischa was being held, 'waiting for the right moment' as Bryan had told him. Each ticking moment felt like eternity, and soon his thoughts were no longer under his control. 

To keep himself from losing his mind completely, he ended up speaking words he immediately realized a huge mistake. " So, you and Irina…" He glanced at the lavender-haired teen, who's left eyebrow was already twitching dangerously. " Are you guys…?"

" Kon", Bryan interrupted with a near-growl. " We can make this task bearable or very, very painful. You decide which one you prefer – and I suggest you to pick carefully." Just then, they saw a almost scarily big-sized, thoughtful looking woman emerge the building, squinting as though under the worst headache. Bryan immediately shifted, eyes flashing. " Time to go."

Ray frowned. " Who's she?"

" Elena Dosjevski, Mischa's doctor." Bryan's eyes had never held a look as sharp as they did when darting towards him. " Now, Kon... It's time for you to make yourself useful. When I go and get Mischa, you'll have to create a diversion."

Ray immediately flinched, scratching his head with embarrassment. " Um... Actually, I... can't. I afraid I really... pissed off the receptionist yesterday; she'll probably kill me if I'll show up."

A loud, very un-humanlike growl erupted from deep within Bryan's throat. " One of these days, Kon..." The Russian then took a deep breath, obviously counting to ten in his mind. " Alright, then. I'll distract these idiots, you go and get her. But don't you dare let anyone see you once you've got her; these people are paranoid when it comes to people interacting the patients. Understood?"

Ray rolled his eyes. " Yes, sir."

**¨**

The hallway leading to Irina's room was far longer than Ray had remembered, and he almost panicked – thinking he'd managed to get lost – when he suddenly realized the right door was only a few steps away.

He was about to dash forward, when his whole body tensed and he rapidly hid behind a corner as a man suddenly stepped out of Mischa's room. Curiosity taking the best of him despite the situation, he inched forward just a little, trying his hardest to see the mysterious man's face. He had to swallow a hiss of irritation. All he could see was the man's back and hair, along with a white doctor's coat.

The man's unbelievably long, black hair made a small, waving motion as he suddenly stilled, obviously sensing Ray's presence. Eyes widening, Ray literally held his breath and recoiled further into the shadows, praying he wouldn't be noticed.

He closed his eyes with relief when – after small eternity – the man started to walk again, and steps slowly disappeared, the danger lurking away.

_THAT was TOO close_, he told himself, wiping his forehead.

Quickly fighting back some of his concentration, he – carefully making sure there wouldn't be another surprise – made his way to the room's door, entering as quietly as a ninja.

He blinked, almost startled, when finding Mischa laying on her bed, eyes closed and completely still. " M – Mischa?" It was then he realized her breathing was deep, yet held a strange rhythm – she'd obviously been drugged. And he couldn't help blaming his visit the day before for it. " Oh damn…"

For a moment he just stood there, like not knowing what to do, until a sharp, howling sound that resembled to a alarm filled the entire building, so loud it was about to pierce his ears. Gritting his teeth in pain, he hurried over to the girl and carefully gathered her into his arms, shocked by just how light she was. Did they feed her anything in that place?

Shaking all other thoughts furiously away, he darted out of the room and through hallways. As he went, he could absently hear the approaching sounds of guards and guns prepared. He frowned with confusion. What the heck was so secret in this place it had to be protected like this?

Lead by instinct – his only coherent thought that he couldn't go through front-door – he sighed deeply with relief and slowed down when finding slightly bruised-looking Bryan nearby back-entrance. The Russian's eyes gained a strange look when spotting Mischa's limp form. " What the hell happened to her?"

" She's been drugged." He gulped thickly when hearing the guards approach in distance. " We'll better go."  
Bryan nodded, his expression exactly like one of warrior preparing for a combat. " Something's badly wrong in here." The young man briefly glanced Mischa. " We don't have much time."

This time Ray nodded, and was just about to follow Bryan out when that same, heart-wrenching voice from his last visit came to his ears again. The baby was crying nearby, obviously horrified…

Bryan seemed more than mildly irritated when looking at him. " Come on, Kon! Do you want those guys to catch us or what?"

His eyes were widened as he looked at the other. " Bryan, there's a baby in here!" he cried out. " We can't just…!"

" Kon, listen to me!" Bryan snarled. " We will come for the baby later, I promise you! But right now, we've gotta get the hell out of here, or we'll be able to help no one! So don't you dare make me drag you out unconscious!"

Whole body bubbling with reluctance, Ray realized Bryan was right. Before leaving, he cast a one last glance towards the crying's direction. Unshed tears burned his eyes.

_I'm sorry, little one, I'm so sorry. But I'll come back and find you, I promise – no matter what or for how long it takes._

They managed to disappear the exact second the guards showed up.

* * *

Hospital was buzzing with people as the group of four entered, looks of slight uncertainty upon their faces. " So…", Kenny stated with a blink, and felt his stomach flip around when a badly bleeding, screaming man who'd lost his other arm was wheeled by. " Where… do we start?" 

Without saying a word, Irina walked up to the nearest, rather busy-looking female nurse. Spencer was the only one who could understand their brief conversation. " Excuse me, we're looking for Dr. Ilia… Repnin, wasn't it?" Glancing at Spencer and receiving a nod, she looked back at the nurse. " Yes, Ilia Repnin. Is he working now?"

They could all hear the woman growl. " No, he isn't." She glared at them. " Can't you see that I'm a bit busy right now? So would you please go and pry around somewhere else?" With that, she stormed after the patient just taken past.

Discouraged looks rose upon their faces, until another female-voice spoke. " You're Kai's friends… Are you looking for Dr. Repnin?" Turning their heads, they saw another nurse who had a somewhat hopeful look in her eyes.

Spencer frowned. " Yes, were are. Why?"

" I'm nurse Anika Korneshov." The woman signaled them to follow. " Come with me. It looks like we have some talking to do."

**¨**

Once they were all in a empty room – most likely some sort of a storage-room – and Anika had made sure no one was listening to them, she spoke. Rather quickly realizing half of the four didn't understand Russian, she used wobbly English. " I had my suspicions concerning 'Dr. Repnin' from the begin with – he showed up just too conveniently for it to be a coincidence. Unfortunately, no one bothered to listen to me."

" I… got strange vibes from him, too", Spencer said in a voice hoarse and strangely quiet compared to his size. A look of guilt, nausea, grief and rage that was directed to himself could be seen in the blonde's eyes.

Irina didn't seem to hear him. Rage flickered in pitch-black orbs. " Where did he come from? And how the hell did he get his filthy hands on my brother?"

Both Kenny and Hilary's eyes widened at the statement, but that wasn't the time for questions. " He claimed to be a surgeon, having dealt with an infinity of gunshot-wounds. He showed up as a one-day's emergency-substitute for a doctor who… well, had disappeared", Anika replied. Sadness and suspicion lingered upon her face. " The doctors here were desperate – Kai… was bleeding badly inside, dying right into their hands, along with the baby he was carrying. So… They let him operate." A deep frown came. She obviously struggled to find English words. " But… Everything seemed to be wrong with the way things were handled. He… insisted to operate on his own, with only a nurse he'd brought along. And later, after…" She paused, most likely wondering if they were ready to hear this. " He called over two men, who took Kai's body away. And… no one's seen Dr. Repnin since."

The four young adults' heads were spinning badly as they processed the information. These people… They'd let some freak lay a knife on Kai. They… They'd let in a man who'd killed Kai. A murderer.

Eventually, Irina's voice pierced the shocked silence. " I'm Kai's family. So…" A laborious gulp could be heard. " I want to see his hospital-files."

A strange look appeared to Anika's face. " I afraid it's impossible", she replied. " The files disappeared right after Kai's death."

Hilary emitted a gasp, deeply disbelieving look upon her face. " How the heck is that possible?"

" Dr. Repnin took them with him – which is far from a normal procedure, and confirmed to me that something's deeply wrong." Anika's eyes flashed as she took a glance at her wrist-watch. " I've gotta go now, before people will get suspicious, and you'll better get the hell away from here as well. It isn't safe to snoop around here." Just before leaving, she gave them a look of deep sympathy. " I'm so sorry for your friend. From the bottom of my heart, I wish you'll find out the truth about his death – and the baby's." And she was gone before they could ask another thing.

Another silence, even thicker and heavier than the last one, fell as they all still worked their hardest to grasp on what they'd just learned.

Spencer, stood a step from Hilary, was mildly alarmed in the middle of his whirring thoughts when he saw Hilary's face gain a strange expression. He frowned, deeply worried. " Hilary?" He grew even further concerned as the Japanese fell sickly pale, and a dazed look came to her eyes – like she'd been about to faint.

" Hilary, are you okay?" Kenny beat him to asking, voice anxious.

" Y – yeah…" It was nothing but a wheeze, but they heard nonetheless. She seemed to be shivering when laying a hand on her stomach. " I… I just… bathroom…"

Spencer nodded, still frowning, and wrapped a surprisingly gentle arm around her. " Let's go, then", he murmured.

Kenny's face held a look of immense worry as he stared at the door through which the couple slowly disappeared, a sickening feeling placing itself to his stomach.

What the hell was going on? Was there yet another disaster approaching?

" Try not to worry too much, okay?" Irina's voice was abnormally gentle as she whispered to him, face losing their usual hardness. She seemed to be shivering, definitely due to all they'd just learned. " I'm sure she's fine."

Kenny couldn't help but sigh. " Gosh, I hope you're right…"

Just then, as she opened her mouth to speak, they both paled a shade when sounds of guards approaching could be heard from the hallway, far too near.

They were definitely not supposed to be in that room. And if those guards would find them and get suspicious, especially regarding what Anika had just told them, they'd be in something way beyond trouble…

Attempting to slide further into the shadows, Kenny – still clumsy, though not even nearly as much as back when he was a teenager – he managed to drop something metallic that made a very loud sound as it hit the floor. Irina hissed and glared at him when the guards stopped walking and talked quietly in Russian. They were busted.

Kenny's heart jumped to his throat when Irina suddenly jumped on him. In a blink she'd pinned him against a wall and leaned so close he could feel her breath. " What the heck are you doing?" he choked out.

Irina scowled. " I like this just as little as you do, but this is the only way to save our asses. So suck it up and take this like a man, alright?" And then – just as one of the guards pushed the door open – she slammed her lips tightly against his, pressing herself even closer.

Blood was rushing deafeningly inside Kenny, and along with his loud, badly out of rhythm heartbeat it effectively kept him from hearing another word. All thoughts vanished from his head as all of him became as hot as lava. Irina, on the other hand, heard the guards clearly, while her other hand inched towards a forbidden place in attempt to convince those two idiots. " Now this is boring", another guard growled. " Just a couple of horny idiots."

The other one made a loud sound of irritation. " Let's go. We've got better things to do – and watch."

Immediately after the two had disappeared, Irina ripped herself away from Kenny. Despite all just discovered and emotions whirling, she almost snickered, or even laughed, at his dazed expression. " You're not going to collapse on me, are you?"

No coherent thought came to the Japanese's head as he kept opening his mouth in a desperate attempt to respond, looking very much like a fish on dry land.

Kenny barely managed to suppress a very ungraceful yelp when his cell-phone just then snapped to life. It took a long time to pick up. " Y – yeah?"

" _This is Dr. Tanya Weldon, from Philadelphia General Hospital. Am I speaking to Kenny Thompson?_"

A incredibly dark feeling placed itself into Kenny's stomach, and he had to gulp thickly while falling pale. " Y – yeah." His head was spinning badly, horrifying thoughts pulping up. " What's going on?"

" _I… I afraid there's been an accident, a bad one. Your children Joshua and Anna were brought here an hour ago, along with Emily._"

* * *

/ New York, America. / 

Judy Tate had always been a woman of rationality. Therefore, when she heard the steps following her while walking through shadowy parking lot of the building she worked in, she wouldn't allow herself to lapse into panic. Blue eyes alert to see anyone she could ask for help, she soon discovered that she was alone with her stalker. No wonder. Everyone else had gone home for hours earlier, but she had – as usual – stayed to overwork. First time in her life, she found herself regretting the decision.

As there clearly was no one to help her, she decided that she'd have to do it herself. She remembered that there were two cameras to watch over the parking lot. As soon as the guard in shift would notice she was in trouble, he'd be there in a blink. If only she'd make it until then… Quickening her steps, she kept walking towards her small, red car, which was only a small distance away. So close to safety… Unfortunately, the steps following her quickened as well, much faster than hers. Calculating, still managing to remain at least somewhat calm, she came to the realization that she wouldn't get away. Not unless she'd run for it.

" It would be a smart move to stop", a chilling, silky male-voice advised her.

She obeyed, knowing that she would only bring herself harm by doing otherwise. Taking deep breaths and allowing her eyes to wander in search of escape-route, she slowly turned around. About ten steps away stood a man with long, white hair, who aimed at her with what appeared to be a tranquilliser-gun. " Who the hell are you?" she snarled, preparing herself to fight although – according to all sense – it was pointless.

Ice-cold, threatening smile appeared to the man's face. " Hello, Judy", he greeted her. " I wish we could chat longer, but I afraid I'm already behind the schedule."

Her eyes squinted. " What do you want from me?"

" You'll see soon enough. But now…" The man's hold on the gun tightened. " Goodnight". With that he fired, and almost immediately Judy's eyes slipped shut against her protesting, and she fell into complete darkness.

* * *

Tyson's legs were pathetically weak as he followed the doctor Mr. D had finally managed to contact – a rather small man at the age of thirty, Osamu Takenochi – through the hospital's never-ending hallways. At the moment, he was glad Mr. D had been subtle enough to let him come here alone; someone keeping an eye on him would've been the last thing he wanted. 

What the doctor had told him earlier kept tormenting his ears.

/ " _It appears the attacker hit your grandfather pretty hard with a metallic pipe of some type. The injury was pretty minor on the outside, only a small wound. But according to our tests, there seems to be some damage done to what's inside. I'm sorry, but it's impossible to tell the amount of harm done before he wakes up. Right now, we're keeping him unconscious with medication, so his head gets a chance to heal. All we can do is wait." /_

Tyson jumped when they suddenly stopped behind a door of room in ICU. Seeing the look upon his face, Dr. Takenochi gave a smile of deep sympathy. " I suggest you not to get too upset once I let you in – he looks quite a bit worse than he probably is." The smile widened just slightly, turned a little more sincere and less pitying. " For his age, your grandfather is in amazing physical condition – if anyone can pull through this with full recovery, it's he."

Despite the turmoil inside, Tyson forced a faint smile, for politeness' sake; after all, the doctor was only trying to be nice. " Thanks…", he murmured.

No matter how many deep breaths he took, nothing could've prepared him for what was inside. Laying on a bed – completely still and sickly pale, connected to a inhuman amount of tubes and wires – laid his grandfather. The only sign of life in the small, depression-tinged room was a dull, steady bleeping of heart-monitor.

Tyson didn't even notice the doctor leaving as he kept staring at his grandpa, shivering uncontrollably and eyes rapidly filling with tears that wanted to break free. In his bleary gaze, the face he was looking at kept changing; his grandpa, Kai, Hilary, his mom he could barely remember anymore, and then back again.

Emitting a heart-shattering cry, he slumped to the floor, legs unable to support his weight anymore. " Please, forgive me…", he sobbed out, burying his face into his hands. " I'm begging you, please forgive me… I'm so sorry…"

The heart-monitor was the only one who answered, along with the pendant turning hot against his chest.

**¨**

As he emerged for good two hours later, his legs were still weak and eyes so puffy he could barely see. As fast as he possibly could, he stumbled towards the exit of the building, desperately wanting a breath of fresh air – such that didn't stink like death.

Finally outside, he sucked in a lung-full of the rather chilly, wonderfully fresh air, and closed his eyes, yet again shivering. Much to his dismay, it seemed his grandfather's unconscious face was tattooed even to his closed eyelids. His eyes felt unnaturally hot.

He jolted a bit with fright when his cell-phone started to ring. His hands trembled badly as he picked up. " Yhym?"

" _So, Tyson…_", a stomach-turning, velvet-like male-voice stated. " _Do you now understand the price of sticking a nose into other peoples' business?_"

His eyes lit into a flame of fury, and shivers of rage and disgust went through his body. " You… You ordered this to be done to grandpa, didn't you?" he hissed. Gosh, how he wished the man would've been right there and then, so he could've…! " You piece of shit! I'm gonna…!"  
A low chuckle interrupted him. " _Now, now, Tyson, please don't get yourself too worked up – you'll need all your strength and determination with what is to come._"

Ominous shivers went through him. " What the hell are you talking about?"

" _Your father and Hiro… They are still out there, no?_" The tone chilled him to bone. " _If you wish them to remain unharmed and safe, I suggest you to stop that ridiculous little digging of yours. Unless, of course, you consider Kai more important than your family – and, of course, Hilary._"

Tyson nearly choked on his wrath. " You asshole…!"

" _I now wish you've understood, and realize that you have no other choice but to fulfil the little… request I have for you._"

He frowned. " And what could I possibly have that would interest a freak like you?"

There was another chuckle. " _Feisty little thing; I like that. No wonder Kai held you in great value. But, as for your question… I think you already know. I'll call you again in exactly forty-eight hours. Then, I want your answer. But I suggest you to choose carefully – after all, your father and Hiro would surely appreciate if you thought about it long and hard._" There was a strange sound in the background. " _Bye now, Tyson. It was nice to talk to you._" And those words finished the phone-call.

* * *

Everything seemed to be spinning inside and around Konstantin as his eyes slowly, unwillingly, fluttered open, bleary from long ago dried tears and drug-indulged sleep. The first immediate response his body produced was that he rapidly rolled to side and heaved violently. 

He gave a small gasp and balled both trembling fists when a gentle hand was laid to his shoulder. " Hey, are you okay?" a young female-voice asked quietly. The hand rubbed his back as – despite all his resistance – another tideway of nausea came. " It's alright…I was the same way when I first woke up."

Once it seemed he'd utterly, completely, emptied himself, he spent quite a while curled to a ball and panting heavily, inwardly cursing himself for letting someone see him like this. Eventually he gained the energy lifting his impossibly heavy head required, and slowly looked around. His heart immediately found it's way to his throat.

So… The events of the safe-house hadn't been just a bad dream after all…

It appeared he and his mysterious companion were locked inside a suffocatingly small, extremely badly heated and lighted cell that was made of stones. Impressively heavy door – made of strongest, thickest wood – locked them inside. The only connection to the outside-world was a tiny, bar-covered window nearby the roof.

Konstantin felt his heart squeeze to a very, very small, tight ball as horrifying realization slowly sunk in.

There was absolutely no way out.

" So… Are you feeling any better now?" Remembering his companion, he turned his gaze to see a girl at his age with blonde hair and huge brown eyes. For a tiniest moments, something warm fluttered inside him. " I'm Katia."

He responded after hesitating a while. " I'm Konstantin. And… Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." It was far from the truth, but he didn't want to be trapped into a same cell with a panicked girl. He frowned a bit, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. " How long have I been here?"

She shrugged, seeming a bit confused. " I'm not sure – they took away my watch. But… It's not long ago they dragged you in."

Nodding, Konstantin found his gaze wandering off to the window. And suddenly, it was very hard to suppress the pressure building into his eyes.

These… these people – or no, monsters… They were the same who'd killed his _papa_, stolen away half of his family – every fibre of his body knew that. He… He might never see home again, nor his dad – it was possible he'd never get out. And… these freaks, they could kill him, too.

Just before he lost his tightly trained self-control, Katia spoke again, almost whispering. " Konstantin… Do you think we'll ever get away from here?"

He opened his mouth, but then shut it again, so tightly his teeth hurt; he couldn't lie – his parents had always taught him it was wrong.

Heavy silence fell upon them, the only sound breaking it one of wind roaring outside.

* * *

Rada Polinovskaja jumped and nearly dropped the teacup she'd been carrying when the door of her small, almost hut-like home was thrown open. She growled a bit with irritation when seeing her husband stumbling in. " Damnit, Anrei! Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?" 

" Rada, prepare the couch, take out the extra-blankets and get Dmitri, quickly!" Andrei's light-brown eyes were slightly widened, filled with determination. " I don't think he'll last much longer if we don't warm him up."

It wasn't until then the gaze of Rada's hazel eyes spotted the young brunette in her husband's arms, and flashed dangerously when recognizing the uniform. "Andrei Polinovskaja, have you completely lost all of your brains?" she shrieked. " Do you have any idea of what you've just brought into your own home – to me _and_ Dmitri?"

Andrei gave a growl of irritation. What had he been supposed to do – leave him to die? " Rada, not now", he growled. " Get those damn blankets and Dmitri; we'll fight about this later."

Muttering curses towards her husband and his lack of intelligence, she disappeared.

His wife having walked away, Andrei half-hurried to his family's small couch, gently laying the man from his arms there. Again, the stranger whimpered, but didn't stir.

Looking at the young man, he found himself blinking, confused. " Who on earth are you?" he asked the unconscious figure. " Do you really come from… there?"

Just then, his eyes spotted something dark on the side of the man's neck, barely visible from the uniform – a tattoo. Unable to fight against his curiosity, he carefully moved black fabric so he could see more clearly.

_040886-283W Alexander 53_

Again, he blinked, looking at the pale face that held a slight frown of pain and discomfort. " Alexander, huh?" He gulped thickly, suddenly understanding something, and allowed his gaze to wander off to a window. It was pitch-black outside, yet another night falling to blindfold the world.

There was no more denying facts, not with that tattoo and the uniform. This male was exactly what he'd feared from the beginning.

In those bastards' eyes, this brunette was a fugitive – their property that'd became rebellious, possibly even considered a threat if this man was unlucky. And in the back of his mind, Andrei couldn't help wondering just how far those people would go to get this 'subject' back…

* * *

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Alexander, hmm? NOW what's going on? Devious ideas are rising in the back of my head… (grins like a maniac) 

I sincerely hope I'll be able to update again soon! But, until then… PLEASE, **PLEASE** review – not to mention it makes my heart swell to know you care, it also allows the next chapter to flow out faster (and makes possible the entire fic continues, actually – who would I be writing to if there wouldn't be readers?)! So… Please? Pretty please? (sends huge puppy-god eyes)

Until I shall update again! Peace out!

* * *

**BloodRedViolet**: Yey, I love theories! 'Can't wait to hear just how close to the truth you got:) 

Oh yes, the plot thickens still. 'Hope you like where it's going (though I'm a bit confused myself as to where it's headed…)!

**FlamingIce94**: (sniff) I've been horribly cruel on poor Konstantin, haven't I? Poor lad… (wipes eyes)

But yey, I'm so glad you liked those little scenes – I really enjoyed writing them! And I'm also above proud you like my ideas, not to mention the way I'm setting up a plot. (blushes) 'Hope you like the new lil' twists, too. (grins)

**Sayansoul**: (grins) It absolutely warms my heart to know there are people out there waiting for me to update! (blushes a bit) For readers like you, I'll work as hard as humanly possible to get the new chappy done ASAP.


	6. Sui generis

A/N: And here comes chapter six! Hooray – I still can't believe I got it done, let alone in a single week!

As always, thank you so much for your heart-swelling reviews and listing this story! (sends HUGE hugs) Just like usually, the responses to your comments can be found from after the chappy. (Man, is it a pleasure to write those!)

Okay, but to the point… As said, here's chapter six – this time, the length was a niiiiice, 'short' (little less than) twelve pages… (wipes forehead) 'Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

/ Unnamed land, central Africa. /

Bruce Granger's forehead was shimmering with sweat, and his anxious breathing was just about caught into his unnaturally tight throat as he stared at the picture his older son was gently, ever so carefully, releasing from centuries of dust. Every cell in his body begged him to roar at Hiro to hurry up, but a persistent voice of reason managed to restrain him. At this point, hurrying would only bring damage they couldn't afford. But despite the torturously slow phase, the breathtaking artwork was little by little revealing itself to them.

No matter how many such ancient drawings he'd seen, Hiro couldn't help gasping as the treasure was revealed, his hot breathing causing the dust to dance around his tanned face. " Dad, look!" Hiro's eyes were widened, and easily outshone any star on the sky; he truly looked like a excited little child. The young man blinked in complete disbelief. " I… I can't believe this…"

Bruce didn't understand how his son could actually speak, for his own mind had went completely blank, and world was moving abnormally.

The picture right before his eyes was so gorgeous, so extremely unique, that he didn't think there could be such anywhere in the face of our world. Two unbelievably beautiful phoenixes – black and white – dancing around each other and a chillingly beautiful flower, black dahlia.

He was startled when Brooklyn – who'd been standing right behind them – suddenly leaned closer with a loud gasp, his eyes also widened. " Amazing…"

Time made no difference to the three as they kept staring at the indescribable miracle they'd just uncovered, each pondering what could possibly be the story behind it, what secrets the eyes of those unearthly birds' entrapped.

But eventually – with the temperature steadily rising – the heat got the best of them. Making a strange sound in his throat and wiping his forehead, Brooklyn slowly pushed himself up. The orange-haired male seemed to be blushing slightly, probably due to the heat. " I'll… go and get some water."

Red flush was clear upon Hiro's face as well when the bluenette also rose rapidly. " I'm coming along. I'm… thirsty, and I've gotta call Dr. Carrington, ask if someone's been trying to contact us…"

Watching the two young men disappear, Bruce yet again found suspicion slipping into his mind, and frowned a bit.

It'd now been eight years from when Brooklyn had joined he and Hiro to these trips. Frankly, he'd found himself liking the polite, quiet boy, who never had a bad word to say about anyone. But still, at times like this, he found himself wondering just how close to Hiro that strange boy – a genius, he'd been told – had gotten…

He was coaxed out of those thoughts by a dangerous, velvet-like voice. " Bruce Granger?"

Turning around slowly, he frowned when facing a white-haired, snake-eyed man he'd never met before. " I am. And who would you be?"

The man's smile chilled to very bone. " Someone you'll soon learn to know very well."

**¨**

In the small camping trailer the trio kept their foods and drinks in, Brooklyn gave a hungry moan of pleasure when Hiro's lips crushed demandingly against his, and the taller man pressed him against a loudly buzzing refrigerator. Slowly, slowly, the bluenette's hand moved to underneath his shirt, and started to proceed lower… until a sound of car-door being slammed could be heard from outside. Despite the heat, Brooklyn's whole body turned unbelievably cold when the older man quickly withdrew from him, as though he'd suddenly turned into something extremely repulsive. The Japanese shivered a bit and licked his lips, unable to meet his eyes. " Look, Brook… This… This is getting too dangerous, ok? I think dad's suspecting something. We…"

At that moment, Brooklyn just couldn't take it anymore. All the times he'd been rejected like this, pushed away like a lowest piece of trash… Tears welled into his eyes as insides were set on fire. " You now what, Hiro?" The voice that hissed was definitely nothing like his. " We… We've been dating for seven years now – today's our anniversary, as it seems you've forgotten. And… Honestly, I think we've let this… secrecy-thing get well far enough." He gulped, not even realizing he'd started to cry at some point. " If you're still that ashamed of me, if you don't even dare to tell your father about me… Then this just can't be worth it."

Hiro's eyes were slightly widened. Gasping loudly, the boy brushed him with fingertips of one hand. " Brook…"

" Don't… touch me", he growled, recoiling like Hiro's hand had burned. " Not until you've made up your mind." And with that he sprinted off, praying the tears wouldn't blind him badly enough so he'd stumble.

Once outside, he froze after only a couple of steps with a deep frown when seeing a unfamiliar, white-haired man dragging Bruce rather roughly towards a waiting SUV. The latter seemed pale and terrified, like he'd just met a ghost. " What's going on?"

The white-haired's snake's eyes flashed hazardously, and before he could even flinch, a gun had been pulled, aimed straight at him. " What's happening, is you getting involved to things that don't even concern you."

Bruce's eyes widened with terror. " Brooklyn, get the hell away from here! Run!"

The white-haired smirked. " Sorry, kid. Nothing personal."

Echo of the deafening gunshot was left lingering into Brooklyn's head as he slowly fell into complete darkness. Those snake's eyes were the last thing he saw.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Sui generis

* * *

During his twenty-five-years long life, almost graduated doctor Dmitri Polinovskaja had never seen anything quite like the male named Alexander laying on his parents' couch.

Physically, the young man seemed horribly maltreated, tortured. As he'd uncovered Alexander's upper body from the uniform in search of injuries, he'd been faced with a horrifying amount of scars, bruises, cuts, puncture-marks and what he could only identify as cigarette-burns. From the back of the brunette's shoulder, he'd found a deep, nasty wound, through which something had obviously been removed. Also, the man's both wrists carried deep, badly infected wounds; first, he'd thought they were self-inflicted, but – with a wave of nausea – he'd soon came to realize they resembled more to rope-burns or something worse. He didn't even dare to think of the damage under skin. To top that all, Alexander seemed hypothermic, badly dehydrated and starved, and also had a alarmingly high fever. Dmitri wished he could've taken a look at the man's lower torso as well, but knew it'd be a huge mistake. Despite unconsciousness and his current state, Alexander had put up a amazing fight even during the process of getting this far. At the moment, Dmitri didn't dare to bring any more strain on the man.

There was so frustratingly little he could do at the moment, with the resources he had. He couldn't understand why his parents wouldn't let him take Alexander to a hospital for proper care.

He was ripped back to reality from those thoughts when Alexander gave a faint whimper, frowning under the tight grip of feverish nightmare. Not stopping to think for another second, Dmitri carefully brushed Alexander's fire-hot forehead with his fingers. " Shh…", he whispered, not knowing what else to say. " It's just a nightmare. Everything's alright. You're safe now."

And then, without a warning – just as his fingers were again gently pressed against Alexander's head – the man's eyes slowly opened. He was met with a pair of bleary, yet breathtakingly sharp auburn pools, the kind he'd never seen before.

He was mesmerised.

At first, the other blinked furiously – gaze most likely blurred by fever and sleep – but the eyes rapidly widened when finally spotting him.

Dmitri immediately realized something needed to be said or done; this man couldn't afford to panic in his current state. Quickly taking his hand off of the brunette, he smiled. " It's alright – I'm not going to hurt you, nor is my family."

For a long moment, Alexander obviously debuted whether he should believe. But slowly, exhaustion and fever definitely taking hold, the brunette relaxed, eyes losing their look of a threatened wild-animal. After a few seconds, he was above surprised as the other suddenly spoke. " Where… am I?" The voice – though thin and hoarse – sent chills all over. " Did I… get away?"

The look in Alexander's eyes clearly told Dmitri that it was important to answer correctly. So he nodded. " Yes, you got away. You're in my house now, right outside Yakutsk." Hearing the city's name, the brunette seemed discouraged, but was apparently too tired to panic or put up a fight. He smiled, wanting to lift the stranger's spirits. " So, Alexander… Can I call you Alex?" Receiving a small, weary nod, he allowed his smile to widen. " Alex, you're very sick right now. You need a lot of rest." Seeing the other's startled, sceptical look, he wished he would've dared to offer a touch of comfort. " It's alright to go to sleep now, okay? I'll be here to watch over you. I'm not going anywhere."

Dmitri felt his heart jump abnormally as Alex complied and subconsciously leaned closer, too exhausted to fight against sleep for another second. Without himself knowing it, his ice-blue eyes softened as he watched the brunette slowly falling into a deep slumber under his touch.

Already then, he knew he wouldn't budge from his spot before the other would wake up again.

* * *

Despite the fact that she'd already been awake for some hours, Judy's head was still spinning uncomfortably while she kept firmly gazing at the filthy, depressingly grey stone-ceiling above her, trying to clear her thoughts. Desperately, she moved her wrists in the thick, painfully tight binds they were trapped with, but at the moment her body didn't possess a mere tenth of the strength removing or even loosening them would've required.

The stuff that man had given her must've been extremely strong – otherwise it wouldn't have knocked her out like this, and even given her nausea – and she couldn't help worrying a little when wondering what it's after-effects would be. Also, she wondered why exactly she'd been dragged here. What could she possibly have these people would consider worthy of trouble like this?

" Good morning, Judy", a very much unfamiliar voice suddenly shattered those thoughts. Slowly turning her head, she found a man with ash-coloured hair she'd never seen before. " I've been informed you've been feeling a little… sick because of the medication. My apologies."

A deep frown came to her forehead. She shivered, just then realizing how cold it was in the room. " Who the hell are you?" She was surprised to discover herself swearing – usually she never did – but quickly figured she was now allowed to do so. " And what am I doing here?"

The man laughed, sound of it bringing her chills. " You really are quite spicy piece of work, aren't you?" His smile wasn't any less unnerving. " You can call me Ilia. And as to why you're here… Let's say it's come to our attention you know quite lot about bit-beasts; we're just going to put that knowledge to good use. The rest you'll find out soon enough." Giving one more of those chilling smiles, he started to leave. " Now sleep and gather your strength. You'll have quite a bit of work to do soon – I believe neither of us can afford you being too sick once you start." And he'd slipped away before she could ask another thing.

Left alone, she again stared at the roof with a deep gulp, and suddenly noticed exactly how dark it was. Despite all her rationality, she found her eyes burning.

Was she ever going to get away from this hell?

* * *

Max couldn't even count for how many times he'd been trying to call his mother during the long train-trip to Yakutsk. He was relieved they'd reach their destination soon – otherwise he had no idea of what unbelievable twists and dark images his mind would manage to produce.

" Max, try to stop worrying, alright?" Funny, he'd almost forgotten Sonia. " I'm sure she's fine."

Max couldn't suppress the small shiver his sigh carried. " I suppose so." Casting a brief glance towards his companion, he suddenly felt a sharp twinge of guilt. So worked up with his own worries he'd been, that he'd completely forgotten how much was at stake for her. He thought for a while before speaking. " Sonia… I'm sure Katia's fine, too. Those people… They're monsters, but they need her. They can't bring harm on her, not yet."

The woman snorted, blinking furiously. " Yeah, that's right. She's valuable as long as they can keep blackmailing me with her wellbeing." She gave him a quick, embarrassed glance when wiping off the couple of tears that'd rolled. " Sorry."

He smiled a bit, despite everything. " It's okay." Suddenly, he turned a lot more solemn when spotting something. For some odd reason, the ring he saw on Sonia's left hand made him feel completely cold, almost queasy. He frowned. " I didn't know you're married…" He knew he was in no position to pry, but couldn't stop himself once he'd started. " Is he Katia's father? Where is he?"

The dangerous, threatening look that appeared to the Russian's face clearly told him that asking those questions had been a _huge_ mistake. " Max…" And just then, a monotonous voice from speakers spoke in Russian. Expression still strange, Sonia pushed herself up as the train pulled to a stop. " This is our stop."

Not even attempting to form another word just yet, Max simply nodded and got up as well.

**¨**

Neither of the two noticed the raven-haired man observing them. Pitch-black eyes flashed.

Everything was working right according to the plan. There was finally hope…

Soundlessly as a shadow, he begun to follow the couple.

* * *

/ Philadelphia, America. /

A distant, silent part of Kenny's brain tried to tell him he was being extremely rude towards Irina, who'd also came to America to keep an eye on him. They were currently sitting in a taxi that speeded them towards the hospital, and he hadn't said much of a word since they'd left Russia. Then again, Irina didn't exactly seem to be in the mood for talking, either.

He almost fell from his seat with fright when her cell-phone started to buzz. Unreadable, strange expression rose to her face as she took a look at who it was, but she picked up anyway. The conversation definitely didn't last for long, and Kenny couldn't understand a word, but he blinked a bit when hearing name Bryan, understanding who the caller was. His confusion grew when he saw the unfamiliar, troubled look upon Irina's face as she hung up.

He could only wonder what was going on between those two… Was that why Irina had left Russia so eagerly?

The driver's voice brutally reminded him of reality. " We're here."

Yet again his heart sunk and shrunk painfully.

**¨**

Kenny's heart was pounding like never before as he approached room number 420. He stood behind the door for a longest time, trying his hardest to prepare himself for what was to come. But despite all the preparations, his chest still smashed into about million pieces and tears were barely under his control as he opened the door, and the merciless sight behind it greeted him.

In the small bed laid even tinier Anna, hooked onto pretty much every single machine the hospital had to offer. Her heart-monitor bleeped steadily, and small chest rose and fell peacefully as she'd drifted into a deep sleep for all the medication given to her. Kenny's gaze slowly moved to her eyes, and his heart ached more than ever before as he looked at the clean, thick layer of bandages covering them. He remembered all too well what Dr. Weldon had told him.

/ _" The glass made just too much damage. __I afraid she will never be able to see again."_ /

All of a sudden everything Anna would lose rushed into Kenny's mind, and a tear he quickly wiped away escaped. Playing piano was basically Anna's whole life. How would she play now? And what about everything else? Driving a car, school…

But what made it all the more unbearable was the fact that he knew it was his fault, at least partially. The police he'd been talking to some time earlier had told him that the car-crash had not been an accident: someone had pushed the car Emily had been driving off the road. And no matter how little Kenny liked the idea, he couldn't escape stone-cold facts. If it wasn't for him, if he'd never went to Russia and started digging all the mysteries, there would've been no 'accident', no one would've been after his family. And now, looking at his daughter's innocent, tainted face, he knew he'd never forgive himself.

Kenny's train of thoughts stopped all of a sudden as he saw Anna shift in her bed. " Daddy?"

" Yeah, pumpkin, I'm here", he confirmed and slowly walked up to her, taking a seat beside her bed.

Frowning slightly, she carefully brushed her covered eyes with her fingers. " Hurts…"

Kenny felt his heart twitch. " I know." He brushed her cheek gently, letting her know she wasn't alone. " Try to get some sleep, okay? That'll help you get better."

Smiling a little, she nodded. " Okay." Almost as soon as the word was out she was asleep.

Kenny didn't know for how long he'd been sitting there, simply looking at her, when he suddenly heard the door open. Turning his head, he saw a young female-doctor with long, blonde hair. Slowly and silently, not wanting to disturb Anna's sleep, he walked up to her and out of the room. " Any news?" he asked as soon as the door was closed.

The woman, Dr. Tanya Weldon, nodded. " Emily is still in surgery, but Joshua was just taken into a recovery-room." She smiled. " The surgery was a success. He'll be just fine."

Kenny let out a huge, shaky breath of relief, almost losing control over his tears again. " Can… can I see him?"

Dr. Weldon nodded, smile brightening. " Follow me."

About ten minutes later, he was sitting beside sleeping Joshua's bed. Though the boy still had a concussion and a badly broken leg, it was a huge relief to know that he'd recover. " When should be wake up?" he asked the doctor, who was also in the room, checking up on Joshua's condition.

" The surgery was long, so it might take some time", she replied, offering him a small, reassuring smile. " I know it's easy for me to say, but try to relax and make yourself as comfortable as possible, okay? It won't help them at all if you keep stressing yourself out."

Kenny also gave a feeble smile, though everything inside was cracking apart. " I know. Thanks."

**¨**

Hours – Kenny roughly calculated three – had passed when he finally emerged Joshua's room, deciding to go and get some coffee to calm his nerves. As he made his way towards Anna's room, he suddenly froze completely.

There, right when Kenny would've needed to see his face least, was Michael Parker, having what seemed like a small war with Dr. Weldon. " … dating for months! I deserve to know how she and the kids are!"

The doctor's eyebrow was twitching, eyes filled with annoyance. " Mr. Parker, this is a hospital – calm down before I have to get you removed!" Once having him settled down, she continued, much more quietly and calmly. " I understand you're worried and upset – this must be horrifying for you. But you also need to realize that I'm only allowed to give information concerning Emily's state to her family-members."

Although he still seemed pissed off and far from ready to give up, Michael seemed to be thinking a bit more rationally at the moment. Running a hand through his hair, the American took a deep breath. " Alright, then. But…" Just then, the man seemed to sense he was being watched. Time moved too slowly to be normal as he turned around. Eyes widened drastically when locking with those of Kenny's. " Oh…"

That was all Kenny could take. Spinning around a little too fast, he made a tiny stumbling motion when fleeing the scene.

On his way out of the ICU-ward, he almost ran into Irina. The Russian frowned when seeing the look upon his face. " Kenny?"

She got no reply before the Japanese had already hurried past. Frown deepening, she shifted her gaze, and it immediately found a young man she distantly recognized – Michael Parker, once a captain of All-Starz. Confusion filled her mind.

What on earth was going on between those two?

* * *

After, fair enough, dragging Mischa out of the mental institution she'd been in, Ray and Bryan had quickly realized there wasn't really a place for her. Bryan's home couldn't be even considered – it was much too small for two people, and it was also where those creeps would first come to look for her.

And that's why – much to Bryan's dismay – the girl was now sleeping in the Bladebreakers' hotel room, on a couch to be precise. With Tyson, Max and Kenny having travelled away, and Hilary spending most of her time off somewhere, the place was comfortably quiet. And, most importantly, it was safe. Ideal place for Mischa to recover.

Having finally managed to get Yoshi to sleep, Ray tiptoed over to the couch to see if the Russian was already awake. After the day before, she'd only awoken once for five minutes, and it'd taken a lot of persuasion to get her to sleep again. Now, the neko-jin was getting worried as to whether she'd wake up at all.

Hence he was almost startled to find her sitting up with a near-hysterical look in her eyes, legs brought against her chest and arms hugging them tightly. It didn't take a lot to notice she was shivering violently. Ray swore inwardly.

Bryan had particularly told him not to let Mischa wake up in a strange place alone, that she wouldn't be able to handle it. The Russian would kill him. Not to mention he absolutely hated seeing Mischa like this.

_Oh damn…_

Gulping laboriously, he approached the girl as he would a deranged beast. " It's alright", he all but whispered. " I'm a friend, remember? There's no need to get upset."

The bluenette frowned when now finally sensing his presence, visibly tensing, as though preparing herself for a fight. Rapidly her silvery eyes turned to observe him, and didn't break their hold until after what seemed like a decade. Ray wasn't sure whether he should've been relieved or screamed out in frustration when Mischa sank back into a little world of her own, her eyes that held him enchanted slowly sliding closed.

For quite a while Ray stood completely still, wondering if it'd be safe and smart to try and approach her; there was no way he'd get anywhere closer to helping her like this. Eventually making up his mind, he slowly walked up to her and carefully laid a gentle hand onto her shoulder.

That move was quickly proven to be a big mistake. Ray had absolutely no idea of what was to come until a breathtakingly heavy, electric jolt was aimed straight at him, and he flew through the air, landing painfully and ungracefully to the floor. Stars danced all over his swaying vision.

He had no idea of for how long he laid there, slowly managing to gather his faltering consciousness, until he dared to push himself into a sitting position. He found Mischa standing not too far away in what could only be called a fighting-stance, and definitely due to the blow he'd just received, he could've sworn he saw her hands sparkling with electricity. But what truly caught his attention was her eyes – filled with utter terror and pain. It clearly took all she had not to fall into a full-sized panic-attack. And at that moment, his heart making a small twinge, Ray found it from her silvery depths. Suddenly everything made sense…

His eyes grew slowly, realization dawning. " You… You're deaf, aren't you?" he whispered, almost mouthed. He had to gulp a bit. " That's why you got so scared – you couldn't hear me approaching." Sadness and anger fought over control. Why the hell hadn't Bryan told him about this? Did the Russian not know? All that, however, withdrew into the very back of his mind when he saw Mischa relax slightly, seeming bewildered. Perhaps now, there was hope… Slowly, carefully, he stood. " I'm sorry I scared you – I didn't know. I wish you'd told me." Gradually, something that resembled to trust could be read from her eyes as the brick-wall she'd build around herself started to shutter ever so slightly under his understanding gaze. He couldn't help the smile that came. " I'm coming closer now, alright? I… I need to make sure you're alright."

To his great surprise, she didn't make even a flinch to protest as he walked closer, not even when he gently took her hands – strangely cold, causing him a weird tingling sensation – into his own. And then, standing so very close, he finally realized what he'd thought he'd seen hadn't been just a fragment of imagination. His eyes widened with disbelief as he watched a small amount of electricity jumping up and down her snow-white hands, making a furious hissing sound his cat's-senses could just catch.

_What the…?_

But he didn't get the chance to ask a thing at the moment. Because just as his lips parted, he felt her first shiver uncontrollably, then fall completely limp. Luckily, he managed to catch her despite his surprise as she fell straight against his chest.

Worried, he quickly observed her, and was relieved to discover she merely seemed to be in a deep sleep -like state. Whatever episode he'd just witnessed had obviously worn her down.

Not knowing what else to do with her at the moment, he gently gathered her limp form into his lap and sat down to the couch, holding her close despite the electricity still radiating from her. His mind was spinning wildly, and his heart started to hammer madly.

What the hell had just happened? And what the heck was Mischa Kuznetsov? Because what she'd just done definitely hadn't been anything human, nothing out of this world.

* * *

It'd taken far longer than Tala had expected, but eventually the sleeping-pill he'd slipped into Ian's coffee had taken affect. He'd felt almost unbearably guilty when watching his friend fall asleep, but had then remembered that with the prevailing circumstances, he couldn't take the forty-eight hours of extra-stay in hospital he'd been committed to. Konstantin needed him. Besides, it wasn't like he'd left Ian into somewhere horribly dangerous – the man would be just fine.

Tala was almost grateful for the hammering headache tormenting him as he slowly entered he and Kai's house, as the physical pain distracted him from the emotional. As much as every cell in him would've wanted to, he couldn't afford to break down at the moment, not as long as he still had family left to protect.

Almost holding his breath to block out Kai's familiar scent that still lingered in the air, and furiously blinding himself from all the millions of things reminding of his fiancé, he half-sprinted to the attic. He knew exactly what to look for: no matter how much he hated the idea, at the moment only the things Voltaire had left behind could help him.

The rather big, brown cardboard-box was easy enough to locate, even though Kai had quite forcefully whisked it to the very furthest, darkest corner. It took all Tala's well-trained self-control not to crack under the weight that struck as he pulled the box to light, and read the familiar handwriting that'd became dear to him.

_Don't ever open, no matter what._

" I… I'm so sorry, Kai", he whispered in a slightly wobbling voice, blinking furiously. " But, wherever you are… I… I hope you understand I have to do this. It's… the only way."

Silence was his only reply, so – biting his lip until he tasted blood – he roughly ripped the box open.

He didn't know what exactly he'd been expecting to find, for he was surprised to find a huge pile of files, photos and video tapes.

For a long moment he stared at the contents with a deeply confused blink, wondering what he should take a look at first. Then, a certain photograph caught his attention. He took it with a frown.

The picture was obviously rather old – it was a bit torn from few places, and had a slight, yellowish tint. But he could still make out what it represented. Two boys – like copies of each other – with long, jet-black hair, probably not older than seven, sitting in a field filled with red flowers. What made the picture odd was the look of deep discomfort and near-fright upon one twin's face while the other had wrapped an arm around him, eyes chilling despite broad smile. Arching an eyebrow, Tala flipped the photograph over for further explanation, to find there wasn't much.

_Gabriel and Raphael, birthday._

" How odd…", he murmured, still frowning, look of the other twin's cold eyes still haunting him.

But the picture soon fell from his grasp, completely forgotten, as something entirely different caught his attention – such that shouldn't have even been in the box. On one of the video-tapes, was written a date he definitely wouldn't forget as long as he lived.

_February 9__th__, hospital._

All colour drained from his face while his body started to shiver uncontrollably.

That… That was the day when half of him had been ripped away along with Kai…

Amongst millions of other emotions came confusion and rage. He'd been in a hospital since… _that_ day. So, who the hell had put the video into the box? Had someone broken into his home?

No matter how loudly a stubborn, rational part of his brain tried to protest, curiosity still took the best of everything else. Before he could stop himself, he was on a move towards VCR to uncover this mystery.

At first, he thought the video was only a sick joke, as all he could see was a black screen. Then, so suddenly it startled him, appeared a scene from a hospital, most likely operation room. And his heart just about stilled when he realized he was watching Kai laying on a hospital bed. His eyes felt unnaturally moist when he noticed just how tightly his love was tied up, heard the silent whimpers of pain as blood kept escaping from the untreated gunshot-wound. " P – please…" Tala didn't think he'd ever seen Kai in so much pain. The dual-haired Russian seemed to be panting in between agonized moans, shivered like a leaf. " P – please… Save… Save the… baby, I'm begging you…"

" Oh, don't you worry, Kai", a man who was just preparing a strange set of equipment – the infamous Ilia Repnin – soothed in a tone that nauseated Tala. " If you won't struggle, this'll all be over very, very soon."

It was at that moment – as the man started to approach him – Kai seemed to realize just what was happening. Such terror and desperation appeared into those fierce, auburn depths that it tore Tala. With all his might and remaining strength, Kai tried to struggle, but it was no use in his current condition. " No… No, no… Don't you dare…!"

Ilia pressed a finger against Kai's lips, effectively silencing him. " Shh… I said this would be all over soon, didn't I? I'm only trying to save your pitiable life, so don't make this harder on us both. Or do you prefer to die?"

Tears broke from Tala's control as he helplessly watched the love of his life screaming without a voice when the so-called doctor's knife pierced his skin, ripped all the way to flesh. It was unbearable for Tala to just watch Kai bleeding, screaming and fighting furiously for his life, but he was too paralyzed by shock to look away.

It seemed to take forever before the horrifying operation was over with. During the procedure Kai was constantly lingering in and out of consciousness, and by the time 'Dr.' Repnin pulled out the baby, he was laying on the bed completely still and lifeless. Tears blinded Tala as the much too small baby – he and Kai's daughter – gave a miserable, heart-shattering cry, like knowing exactly what was happening around her. " Take the brat away from here – I doubt it'll live long", Repnin growled to the nurse who'd been hovering in the background.

The nurse obediently graphed the baby-girl, holding her as though a most repulsive piece of filth. " What are you going to do with that?" the nurse asked while giving Kai a nearly despising look, speaking heavily to her nose.

Repnin produced a deeply annoyed look. " Let me take care of that, will you? You just worry about the brat. Or do you want to get _him_ upset?"

Paling drastically, the nurse disappeared. The baby's cry could be heard for a long time after the door had closed behind her.

Left alone with still hopelessly, mournfully lifeless Kai, Repnin seemed to look at someone behind the camera, eyes devoid of absolutely all emotion. " It'd be a smart move to turn that thing off _now_."

Tala wasn't there to watch anymore when blackness once more filled the screen. The sound echoed everywhere around the house as he hurried to the bathroom and threw up violently. At that moment, he was crying harder than ever in his life.

* * *

Konstantin had always been proud of the fact he didn't get scared easily. But as a man with ash-coloured hair approached him, he couldn't deny the obvious. He was terrified. And judging by the look upon the man's face, he knew it, too.

" Why don't you relax, Konstantin?" The voice was deviously gentle. " You already know what's going to happen; there's no need to be afraid."

In some other situation, Konstantin might've laughed at the irony. He was terrified because he knew exactly what was to come. A day earlier, he'd received the same injection he was about to get now. The unbearable pain and nausea it'd brought has almost crushed him completely. He'd blacked out, and later woken up with blood all over his hands and clothes, informed that he'd almost killed someone. And it was the complete, utter loss of control he feared beyond anything. He'd already attacked someone the first time – he didn't dare to even think what he'd do now.

Despite resistance, his eyes widened when watching the man approach with a fully prepared needle. He begun to shiver. " Please…", he begged, hating the pathetic tone of voice. " Please, don't… Not again… Not anymore…"

The man gave him a terrifying smile, eyes showing him no emotions or warmth. " There's no need to beg like a five-year-old", the man told him, already preparing his arm. " There's somewhere I need to be soon, so let's make this as quick as possible, ne? Just relax. This will all be over soon."

Konstantin could only watch helplessly as the syringe was pushed down, and the bluish-black liquid spread through his veins. He could feel the effects pulping in almost immediately, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut to hide his tears.

_Papa, please, wherever you are_, his mind cried out. _Please help me, please!_

Soon enough, his heartbreaking screams of indescribable pain could be heard all over the hallways of the building, the echo remaining long after he lost his voice.

* * *

Hour was steadily growing late while Rada was slowly finishing the last of her household-chores. A deep, very unhappy frown came to her face as she found her son still hovering around their guest she considered a threat, strangest look in his blue eyes. " Dmitri, you should get some rest – you've been up since… that thing arrived."

She was deeply surprised by the flash in his eyes, not to mention the way he moved protectively closer to the male named Alexander. His long, silvery hair moved slightly as he turned his head to look at her. " _He_ is very sick, mother." There was clear disappointment in his voice. " I'm not going to abandon him until he's well."

She snorted. " You know very well… _he_ may never recover." The words were harsh, but a truth nonetheless. " Besides, you should go back to school. Your studies…"

" And you know just as well that at the moment, our family doesn't have the money for me to finish my studies." Although the voice carried a hint of bitterness and sadness – after all, being a doctor had been Dmitri's dream for all his life – Rada was amazed by how calmly her son took the ice-cold fact. Actually, as she allowed herself to think further, not going back to university had seemed increasingly easy for Dmitri since their visitor had arrived… That thought in her mind, she couldn't ignore the look her son gave the sleeping brunette. Dmitri's fingers twitched, obviously under the unbearable desire to touch. " So… I can just as well spend time taking care of him."

Rada's heart filled with sadness and what could only be classified as fear. But no matter how badly she would've wanted to, she knew there was nothing she could do. _This_ was no longer under her control. So – feeling a suffocating lump in her throat – she begun to leave, praying with all her heart… " Don't stay up too late – he's not worthy of you exhausting yourself like this. Good night."

" Good night, mother."

Entering the house's small bedroom, she found Andrei, who gave her a thoughtful look. He then seemed to realize. " You saw it too, didn't you?"

With those words, a part of the mess of feelings inside her turned into rage. Her eyes squinted. " _You_ brought that thing here, Andrei. And I swear, if anything happens to my son because of him, I'll never, ever forgive you."

Nothing more was said that night.

* * *

Sleep had definitely been avoiding Tyson the night before. Not that he would've longed for such – the thoughts screaming inside his aching head didn't give him room to even remember what word 'rest' meant.

He was almost holding his breath while staring at his grandpa's unconscious face, which still held that damned sick paleness no matter how much the old man rested. Tyson's eyes were puffy and felt hot, but after all these hours, he simply didn't have the strength to cry. Besides, during the past days, he'd lost his faith in the power of tears.

He was surprised when hearing his own voice speak – he hadn't even known it worked anymore. " Grandpa… Wherever you are right now, just, please… Please, come back, please. I… I…" He produced a choking sound, the new-found voice almost failing him. " God, I'm so sorry! I never… I…"  
And suddenly, words – along with the little breath he'd had – abandoned him completely, and his eyes grew to a dangerous size. His whole body started to shiver.

There, right before his eyes, his grandpa's eyelashes fluttered so faintly it could've easily been missed. But he saw it nevertheless. And it sure as hell wasn't a work of imagination.

Still barely managing to breathe, he graphed the old man's hand, not even realizing how hard he squeezed. " G – grandpa, can… can you hear me?"

It was hard to struggle against the spinning emotion that engulfed him as he watched his grandpa's eyes slowly inch, slightly hazy but even so open. Recognition immediately filled them. " Thy-sonh…"

It took all his strength, but Tyson surprised himself with being actually able to get up. Slowly, his voice agreed to co-operate, thin and pathetic. " I… I'll go and get a doctor."

Just as he was about to leave, he was almost frightened when a irony hold of his wrist stopped him. Confused, he turned to look at his grandfather. " Grandpa, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

It seemed to take for ages before there was a barely audible whisper, more of a wheeze. But Tyson heard all the same, although he couldn't believe the words. " Tyson… You…You have to… stop… the phoenix… You… must…" The formally hazy eyes were bright, clear of all hesitance and delusion, when staring straight into his. The grip on his wrist tightened. " You… can't let… the Dahlia… win…"

Yet again, his eyes widened.

**¨**

It took two long hours, but eventually his grandpa's doctor – completely baffled by the old man's unbelievably fast recovery – had finished his examination. There'd definitely be headache for a while, the doctor had explained, and short period of time from before the attack might be permanently lost from memory. But otherwise, unless something completely unexpected should happen, the old Granger should pull a full recovery.

Tyson was completely oblivious to the rest of the world when sitting in the hospital's cafeteria, thoughts yet again whirring.

/ _" __Tyson__… __You__…__You have to__… stop… __the phoenix__… __You__… must… You… can't let… the Dahlia… win…"_ /

Slowly, small pieces begun to click. Whatever that bastard who'd phoned him wanted so badly, was definitely the key to solving this entire nightmare – and finding Kai. But… What the hell was _it_? What…?

And then, suddenly as a lightning strikes, he realized, fingers still lingering around the enchanting pendant. Again, the necklace turned almost unbearably hot under his fingertips.

It'd been so very close all along, from the very beginning…

' _You… You're really inside there, aren't you?_'

' _So now you finally know_', Dranzer's voice, that'd became strangely familiar to him, responded.' _Do you also understand what must be done in order to stop this?_'

Finding himself shivering, he gulped thickly. ' _Y – yeah…_' His head was whirring just a little bit. ' _Please, tell me you'll help me – for… for Kai's sake, and everybody else's._'

' _Of course._' He could've sworn he heard smile in her voice. ' _You mustn't be afraid. Master dared to leave me into your hands, and he's never misjudged a person in his life. If anyone can do this, it's someone who can control a power as fierce as Dragoon's._'

Smiling a bit, he blinked furiously. ' _Thanks, Dranzer._'

Encouraged by the phoenix's words, he pulled out his cell-phone, hand trembling. Dialling numbers was surprisingly hard, not to mention the waiting… " Mr. Dickinson? It's… It's me, Tyson. There's… something I need to do." He gulped thickly, unable to believe he was actually doing this. " I want to meet Voltaire."

* * *

Misha's green eyes were as cold as the wintry night embracing him when he looked at stars that one by one appeared to the for once bright Russian sky, reflecting from his eyes' ice-cold depths.

No matter how hard he'd always tried, Misha had never been able to quite understand just what it was about stars that pulled people to them, why everyone seemed to think so highly of them and wished to one day be amongst them. They were beautiful, yes, as far as he understood the definition of the word. But even so, merely shining spots of dirt staining the black sky – impossibly far away, pale and cold.

People claimed they hated coldness. So why would they love stars so much?

He was pulled off of those thoughts when his cell-phone started to ring. He answered without a slightest change of expression. " Yes, Ilia Sensei?"

" _It seems the Granger refuses to co-operate at the moment. We'll have to take on harder measures of persuasion._"

He arched an eyebrow. " Do you want me to use the girl?"

" _Yes. And if he still refuses to… think clearly, kill her._"

Still, no emotion came to his eyes. " Yes, Ilia Sensei." So saying, he hung up.

Just then, the door behind him opened. Out came a slightly drowsy-looking Hilary, arms wrapped around herself. " Misha, it's freezing! What are you doing out here?"

A well-trained smile came to his face. " I… needed to think a bit, and didn't want to disturb your sleep. You seemed so peaceful."

She, too, smiled, and he could've sworn she also blushed a bit. " Just get in here, will you? I don't want to feel guilty if you catch a cold."

After a small nod, he slowly walked up to her. He felt her shiver a bit as his hand wrapped around her warm one, closing it in. Had he cared at all, he would've wondered if her reaction was caused by pleasure, surprise or discomfort.

Not a word was said as the two entered, and the door was closed after them.

* * *

Strange auburn eyes were chillingly cold while looking at the picture security-camera was sending from the building's basement floor. A small smirk, even more chilling than his eyes, came as he observed obviously pained Konstantin searching for weak spots from the walls of his cell, and desperately trying to persuade the heavy door into giving in.

A stubborn little thing. Definitely a true Hiwatari.

He cast no glance towards the arrival as the door was opened behind him. " Gabriel Sir, I… I wasn't expecting you to arrive just yet", the familiar voice of Ilia Repnin was heard.

His other eyebrow made a twitch of irritation while his eyes darkened. " I had to, because someone had to clean up the mess you managed to cause." He kept looking at Konstantin while Ilia stood beside him, obvious aura of deep nervousness radiating. " How are things progressing with the little… visitor?"

" Well…" The other cleared his throat. " Yesterday – after the first injection – he attacked one of the guards. He's definitely responding to our… treatment. Soon enough, he'll be ready for Black Dranzer."

" Speaking of the phoenix…" Now, he looked at Ilia for a first time. The man was unnaturally pale. " Have you found our little… escapee?"

There was a thick gulp. " Unfortunately… he's still on a run. Also… He found the transmitter, and managed to have it removed. But don't worry, Sir, he won't be able to hide forever."

Gabriel's eyes flashed dangerously. " I certainly hope you're right, for your sake." It took a while to fight against the dark emotions wanting to push through. " Now… Shouldn't you go and look for him, or don't you think you've wasted quite enough of time?"

The man immediately prepared himself to leave. " Yes, I'm already on my way. Don't worry; he'll be back in our hands before you know it."

Gabriel didn't even hear the other leaving, as his gaze was yet again locked to Konstantin. He grinned like a beast that'd just spotted an easy pray as the boy suddenly sunk to his knees, screaming in pain, and Katia hurried to offer him support. In his current state, the boy merely gave the girl a push, causing her to fall over.

_Yes_, he though, brushing the monitor's screen with one hand. _Soon enough, you'll break. And then, nothing will be standing in our way._

Right now, this boy was his only chance to achieve his goal – one of a kind. And everything seemed to be going his way.

The little plan was working right on time…

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm officially feeling sorry for Konstantin now. First he loses his _papa_, and now this! (sniff) Poor kid.

A LOT of things seem to cooking near boiling-point. We'll see just what on earth my buzzing head comes up with… (grins)

Owkay, I suppose it's time to bring this chappie to a closure. But until next time… **PLEASE**, please do review! You have no idea of how much hearing out you guys' voices means to me.

Take care, all of you, and be good! See ya!

* * *

**BloodRedViolet**: Oouh, I can't wait to find out your theory! As said, it'll be interesting to discover just how much alike two trains of thoughts can run. (smirks) Uh, in utter honesty, I have no idea about the chapters! But if I'm going through with all my ideas – and won't end up losing my inspiration due to lack of time or motivation-boosting… (arches an eyebrow at all readers) – the amount may go pretty high, to somewhere near twenty to twenty-five. (You know, after the fifth chapter, this story was already about seventy pages long. So… Uh-huh…) (sweatdrops) Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing!

**Sayansoul**: I'm above flattered you liked the chapter – hopefully this chapter didn't stink that bad, either! For readers like you, I shall keep writing as often as I can, all the way to the point where my fingers bleed. (grins) Once more, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing!

**snappa**: (blushes completely, utterly red) Wow… Wow, wow! That's gotta be the most flattering review I've EVER received! I seriously can't believe someone could like my writings THAT much! (eyes widen with disbelief) I'm most thrilled you like the way I describe the characters' lives; I find making them seem natural and believable is one of the most challenging things. Thank you so much for your review, and stay tuned! For a reader like you, I'll definitely update as fast as I possibly can. (grins)


	7. Tale of the Hiwataris

A/N: And the new chapter is done! Yay!

First things first: thank you SO MUCH for your amazing reviews – I just can't thank you guys enough for letting me hear from you! Just as always, you can find lil' responses from underneath the chapter. But… I must confess I'm a bit worried. I noticed there was a bit less reviews than the previous times, so… (pouts) Do you guys think this story is still worth continuing or not? Let me know what you think, 'k?

But awkay, here comes chapter seven. I hope it turned out alright. (glances hopefully)

* * *

/ _Kai Hiwatari, age six, blinked a bit with confusion when those sounds woke him up again, making cold sweat linger on his forehead._ Oh no, please no, not again… 

_But the screams of his parents didn't cease. And soon, he could hear a sound of something breaking – plate smashed against a wall, perhaps. At that point, he couldn't stand just laying still for another second._

_Moving as quietly as a shadow, he tiptoed out of his room and through hallways, approaching the ominous sounds coming from kitchen. Weird feeling came to his belly when he could finally make out the roared words. " … to your own son, Gabriel! You just can't!" The sound of his mother's voice tore Kai more than anything – it was filled with tears and sheer desperation._

_His father snorted. " And who's going to stop me? You?" The voice that'd always haunt Kai's nightmares lingered between amusement and annoyance. " Face reality, Tatjana. He is _my_ son. He belongs to me – I can do whatever I wish to with him."_

" _Kai's my son, too!" Tatjana all but screamed. " And… And… I won't let you…!"_

_The next sound made Kai want to throw up, for he'd already heard it for far too many times – felt it more often than he could count. Fist meeting flesh. " This is his duty as a Hiwatari – his only way to prove he's worthy of the name! There's nothing you can do to stop that!"_

_Now, Kai couldn't take it anymore. His mother quickly turned to face the wall when he appeared to the doorway, too ashamed to meet his gaze, whereas his father glared at him with almost devilish eyes. Tears welled into Kai's auburn orbs. " Papa, please, stop! Don't hurt mama!" he begged in a broken, childlike voice, fighting his hardest so the tears wouldn't spill. " I… __I'll__ do __anything__, I __swear__. Just… Leave her alone, please."_

_Any normal father's heart would've broken from seeing his son like that. But the only emotions Kai could find from Gabriel Hiwatari's pitch-black depths were anger and disappointment. " Go back to sleep. We'll do some talking in the morning."_

_Unable to form a word, Kai nodded, forcefully gulping down the lump in his throat. As he left, the last sound he heard was his mother breaking into tears._ /

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Tale of the Hiwataris

* * *

Had he managed to find his voice, a scream would've certainly left his lips as the horrifying images kept tormenting his mind, as the pain he'd already thought defeated came back once more, his memories having a cruel mind of their own. 

But then, mercifully, his eyes flew open to meet a wooden roof. Panting furiously, he brought a hand to his chest that felt unnaturally tight and heavy. He didn't even notice the tears blurring his gaze, nor how badly his breathing was wheezing.

During his brief existence, that… that place – 'the Factory' – had been the only home he'd known. Those people… They'd given him life, kept him alive – he owed absolutely everything to them. Gosh, how he would've wanted to love them, feel be belonged there! But all those things they'd made him do and done to him – such that still tormented all of his dreams – and the pain they'd brought him… It would've killed him. That… _phoenix_ would've destroyed him. So he'd ran, when he still had a piece within left unbroken. And he was sure those people understood – he'd always been taught it was necessary to do whatever required to survive.

So why did he still have this dark feeling inside?

" Alex?" Rather than startled, he was relieved to hear Dmitri's soft, familiar voice. Looking up, he found the young man stood by a doorway, and blinked a bit. The light coming from behind Dmitri made his long, silvery hair, entire body, shine in an unearthly way – like an angel, he found himself thinking. " I heard you crying… Did you have a nightmare?"

Feeling extremely embarrassed all of a sudden, he looked down, gulping thickly. " Yeah… But… It's over now, right?"

" Yeah", Dmitri whispered, voice even softer than the last time.

A moment ticked by, until he suddenly emitted a slight gasp when feeling a tender arm wrap around him, gently pulling him closer. His auburn eyes widened.

Never before had Dmitri came this close – it took him completely by surprise. But… He had to admit that a touch like this – one that wasn't meant to harm, but to protect and comfort – felt simply too good to resist. So he didn't.

**¨**

As soon as Dmitri surrendered to his desires and wrapped his arm around Alexander – who was shivering in the aftermath of nightmare – he realized the action could be a huge mistake. The brunette definitely didn't like being touched, that much had became clear during the three days the stranger had spent under his care. And when Alexander jolted wildly as though being electrocuted under his embrace, he was prepared to quickly let go.

But it appeared that wasn't necessary.

His ice-blue eyes widened a bit when, instead of recoiling or reacting violently, Alexander leaned closer, practically melted into his arms, buried his face into the crook of his neck. Encouraged by this wordless acceptance, Dmitri carefully wrapped his other arm around the brunette as well, and felt his heart swell when – emitting a gasp, and a tiny mew of pleasure – Alexander came even closer, obviously needing this touch. Completely paralyzed by shock and disbelief, he simply sat still and held on, afraid that even a merest breath would shatter this heartbreakingly great trust he'd just managed to gain. For another while, the brunette kept shivering a little, but then – so suddenly it startled him – relaxed completely, deep, even breathing clearly telling he'd fallen into a peaceful slumber.

But Dmitri's heart kept shivering. Head spinning wildly, he carefully – not wanting to awaken Alexander – leaned down and pressed his lips into the silky, brown locks and smiled, slowly closing his eyes. His hold on the other grew a little tighter.

It'd taken him three days to get this far. And now that he had, he sure as hell was never letting go again. He'd never betray Alexander.

* * *

Hiro had never been a particularly religious person. Yes, he'd went to church from time to time, even prayed a couple of times. But – especially after his mother's death – he'd came to think that perhaps, science indeed was the only truth there was in the world. 

But despite all that, for the past three days he'd been praying basically around the clock. Tears streaming down his cheeks he'd bargained, threatened, pleaded like a five-year-old, persuaded, reasoned…

Begged that whatever had been done to his father and wherever he was, he was alright. Prayed from the depths of his soul that the last words he heard from Brooklyn's – his first and only love's – lips wouldn't be _" Don't touch me"_. That someone as amazing and perfect as Brooklyn wouldn't have to die thinking the one he loved was more ashamed of him than cared. That… That he wouldn't have to lose Brooklyn. Because… Hell, he didn't think he'd be able to live through that.

It'd taken an ungodly amount of time to get help for Brooklyn, even with a car as good as theirs; the nearest hospital had been miles and miles away, and it was far from a ideal place. By the time he'd carried Brooklyn in, too much in a shock to even hear what was asked of him, the orange-haired prodigy had lost _a lot_ of blood. Too much.

Eyes almost too hazy from tears to see, he looked at the horrifyingly pale face before him, gazed pleadingly at the eyes that hadn't opened up for three days.

Brooklyn was tough, a lot tougher than his doctor, who spoke terrible English, would've dared to hope. But still… The damage left by the bullet, blood-loss, and fever…

Not knowing what else he could've possibly done, Hiro desperately grasped onto Brooklyn's wrenchingly limp hand, squeezing it. His eyes blurred again when there was no response whatsoever. " Brook, please…", he cried out. " Please, please, wake up…" And at that hopeless moment, he finally managed to choke out the words he'd been so damn afraid of for the past seven years. Words Brooklyn had never had the privilege to hear. " I love you, I love you so much… I'm so sorry… Please come back…"

But there wasn't even a slightest flinch.

And, unable and unwilling to stop himself, Hiro broke down even further, feeling something inside bent and break.

* * *

In Philadelphia, Kenny could clearly feel his heart in his throat as he approached a hospital-room of ICU. As much as he longed to know if everything was alright, he couldn't suppress the almost intolerable urge to run away, either. 

They said there'd been complications, that the damage done had been horrible. That…

The thought vanished into some distant place in the back of his mind as he – with a breathtaking bulge of courage – managed to push the door open. A melon-sized lump immediately jumped into his throat, and got stuck.

His shock was surprising, because in fact, Emily looked much better than he'd been expecting – healthier. Sure enough, she was far too pale, and there was a small bandage on her forehead. However otherwise – laying there with her eyes closed – she seemed completely normal. But, as Kenny knew, the damage lurked underneath her quilt. With horror, he wondered if the doctor had already told her she now had only one leg, that she'd need to learn to walk all over again…

He jumped back just a little when her eyes suddenly inched open, bleary from sleep and heavy medication. Soon, as Emily visibly realized someone was there, she slowly turned her gaze, and blinked a bit when finding him. " Hey." The voice was tiny and slightly slurred, but audible nonetheless.

Gulping with a lot of difficulty, he took a single, cautious step forward. " Hey." Suddenly, he had no idea how to advance with the conversation. So he chose the obvious. " How are you feeling?"

The question was dignified with a tiny snort. " Peechy…" Just then, she seemed to remember something. Her eyes, still hazy, widened. " Anna and Joshua… Are they alright?"

And it was then Kenny realized she'd only been awake in this completely changed world for some short hours. The urge to run came flooding back. How the hell was he supposed to tell her…? He licked his lips and prayed for strength, then spoke. " Joshua… He'll be fine, though he needs to recover for a while. But Anna, she… Her eyes…" All words failed him. But – as he watched Emily break into tears – he realized further explanation wasn't needed. And he felt like crying himself. Everything hurt so much… " Em, I'm sorry… You have no idea… I'm so sorry…"

But it seemed Emily wasn't exactly in the mood to listen. Eyes closed, she remained completely, utterly silent for what felt like forever. Until – pushed forward by pain and drugs – she whispered the question she hadn't had the strength to form during all those long years they spent drifting apart. " Kenny…" Her lips twitched for a couple of times before actual voice came. " When… When Angelica died… When I held her dead body only a minute after she was born… Where were you? Why… Why did you leave me? Why then?"

Kenny suspected even having his heart torn right out of his chest couldn't have hurt more. Gasping in pain, he stumbled backwards the step he'd managed to take – only to bump into something soft. " If all you manage to do is getting her upset, would you please be so kind and leave?"

Any other day, hearing that infuriating voice of Michael Parker – not to mention seeing the man's face when spinning around – Kenny would've most likely done quite a bit of yelling. But that day, no words willed their way through his throat.

And thus – not granting Michael or Emily another look – he sprinted out of the door, swallowing down all he didn't think he'd ever manage to get out.

* * *

During his life, Bruce Granger didn't think he'd ever experienced such headache that hammered him at the moment. It was an after-effect of the wrenching nausea, he suspected. 

But along physical things, his mind kept aching with fear and worry. These people – monsters – had shot Brooklyn, right before his eyes. What… What if they'd hurt Hiro, too? He'd asked if his son was alright, but no one would answer him – not that he would've met all that many people, anyway. And to top his worries, he couldn't help wondering if they'd go after Tyson next…

Sharp screech of opening door caused a tideway of headache that effectively washed all other thoughts away. Groaning loudly, he lifted his head to meet a pair of much too familiar snake's eyes. " What now?" The last time they'd met, that man had drugged him unconscious. He didn't wish to find out what was in store for him now.

No emotion slipped to the younger man's face. " Come and find out." Bruce immediately gathered that was no request or suggestion.

**¨**

As he was blindfolded, he couldn't tell for how long he was lead through one hallway and turn after another, before he was finally yanked to a forceful stop.

When the fabric was removed, his eyes immediately widened. " You!" both he and the very much familiar woman not too far away gasped.

Although he'd only met her once or twice (back when their sons had been in the same blading-team), he remembered her name immediately. Judy Tate. He also knew what she worked on.

And just then, he started to understand why they were in that hellish place.

_Bit-beasts…_

" As amusing as it would be to watch this little… reunion, I afraid none of us has time for that right now." Rapidly turning their heads, both felt chills when seeing a strangely familiar-looking man at their age, with long, pitch-black hair and eyes just as dark. " You both have a lot of work to do."

Still unable to overcome the thought he'd seen this man somewhere, Bruce allowed his eyes to squint. " Would you care to explain what the hell we're doing here?"

The raven chuckled a bit. " Language like that isn't necessarily, Bruce. But, since you asked…" Those menacing eyes turned sharp and even darker still. " A lot of people have told me it's impossible, and over years, I've suffered an unfortunate amount of failures. But now, I've finally figured what it was I did wrong. I didn't have experts skilled enough for the job. And then, almost like it'd been a sign, I was fortunate enough to meet _two_ of such." From a pocket of his long jacket, the man pulled out a bit-chip that'd been brutally sliced to half.

Both prisoners immediately gasped, recognizing it all too well. " Black Dranzer…"

" Only half of him, I afraid. But still far more than enough – for now, at least." Lifting his gaze from the chip, the man looked back at them. " The other half was lost when we last tried to connect him to a blader."

With those words, ice-cold understanding started to slip into the two prisoners. While Bruce gulped thickly, he could hear Judy breathe out. " No… You can't possibly…" Words ran out.

The man's eyes gleamed. " Ah, so you are beginning to catch on. Very good. That means explaining this won't be taking all that long."

Bruce's eyes were widened as he practically screamed out. " Are you insane!" He knew he was balancing on a knife's ledge, but couldn't stop himself. " That… That thing… If it's joined to a blader, even half of it… No one would be able to control it!" _Even… Even someone as strong as Kai broke down under its power, and they weren't even connected…_

The man seemed amused. " Why should I care about what happens to the host? All I need is a blader strong enough to get both Dranzers consider him as a Master, to have them joined so they'd reach their maximum power. And that can only happen if the beasts are tied to him – mind and soul. What happens after the phoenixes become one… is none of my concern."

Bruce's heart was hammering madly as he kept staring at the man, eyes filled with terror and disbelief.

Actually binding a bit-beast into its Master… He'd heard about it from some researchers. They'd all came to a conclusion it was too dangerous, unethical. First of all, there was no telling what such a procedure would do to a blader's mind. Most strongly suggested that even the strongest souls wouldn't be able to survive from being attached to something as wild, powerful and brutal as a bit-beast; after all, not every beast had such good souls as the four sacred ones. Even after centuries, the beasts were still wild-animals at heart. Secondly, those creatures weren't simple mindless things, meant to be strapped like that and experienced on. Bruce and practically all other researchers had long ago came to a conclusion the beasts had the same rights as all animals. Plus, no matter how simple the beast was, it was always in their nature to demand some degree of freedom and free will. And especially with the less developed and humanised ones – such as Black Dranzer – it was well possible that no matter how close bond they had with their Master, they'd kill him to break free.

And once something as horrendously strong as joined Dranzers broke through, with the spirit and blood-thirst of the Black one… Gosh, there was no telling what it'd do! No boundaries, or especially something as pathetically weak as a human-being, would be enough to control it!

" There's no way I'm helping you commit a murder!" He was surprised to discover that Judy beat him to spitting out. Her eyes were in flames. " And I _will not_ let such a beast on loose! No one would be able to control it – it'd destroy _everything_, the whole world! You can't seriously want that to happen!"

Bruce had never heard anything as hollow and soulless, as horrifying, as the raven haired man's laughter. " Do you honestly think I care about this pathetic little world of yours? No, I'm going to destroy it, and from the ashes, I'll create a new, a much, much better one. And you will be there to help me, whether you like it or not. Because if you don't, I will kill each and every single one of your family-members one by one, make them suffer beyond all your worst nightmares." The prisoners immediately realized there was no doubt about him carrying out the threat. Seemingly satisfied with the looks of mute horror upon their faces, the man started to leave. " I'm giving you twenty-four hours to consider. Just remember this: if you refuse, your families will pay the price." And with those words left echoing into the walls, the man – a demon – was gone.

* * *

Walking towards BBA's Russian main-building, Ray distantly realized that somewhere along the way, he'd grown used to the coldness that always seemed wrap around him. He wasn't sure if he should've been relieved or worried over the fact that during his stay in this mysterious country, he'd slowly but steadily grown numb to a lot of things. 

The loneliness he'd felt since Mariah's death, not to mention the tearing pain her passing had brought. And the dull aching that was almost enough to drive him crazy, left by the void Kai's death had ripped somewhere inside. Two wide-open wounds that'd never close and heal.

Snapping out of those thoughts, he was surprised to discover he was in fact stood right behind Mr. D's office-door – how he'd managed to find his way there, was beyond him. And it also appeared he'd knocked at some point, because there was a reply. " Come on in, Ray."

Entering, he was slightly taken aback by the change the older man had gone through in such a short time. Mr. D was unnaturally pale, and looked like he hadn't slept in a decade. With all that was going on, Ray definitely couldn't blame him; he doubted he looked any better himself. " You called me, said there's something going on…"

" Yes." The elder's eyes turned surprisingly sharp, as though someone had flicked a switch. " You said there was something strange going on in the institution where Mischa was being held – Bryan did as well, actually. A small group of BBA-men and police are now going to investigate."

Ray could actually feel his eyes flicker, his hands formed two determined balls. As he spoke, his voice left no room for objections. " I'm going along."

**¨**

It took a long and hard persuasion, but eventually – after making him swear he'd be careful – Mr. D had allowed him to go with great reluctance.

Bryan, who was also among the men that'd soon rush into the huge building, didn't seem any more exited about seeing him. " Kon? What the hell are you doing here?"

After spending quite a while with Bryan, Ray was now numb to the harsh tone and words, too. " I want to know what those freaks did to Mischa", he replied, voice showing no hesitation. " And… I'm not sure why, but…" He suddenly snapped his lips tightly shut, realizing that he had no idea of how to explain this – the feeling that inside in that building… a part of him had felt he shouldn't leave until he'd found something.

Luckily, Bryan never got the time to pry further, because a unfamiliar male-voice spoke in Russian. And before Ray could blink, everyone and everything seemed to be moving.

He wasn't sure how long the chaos had lasted, until a set of voices spoke. With a sideways-glance, he managed to catch Bryan's eyes gleam with irritation, or even murderous intent. " What's going on?"

" This place is empty", the Russian hissed, seeming just about ready to kill. " Someone warned those bastards. There's nothing left."

The baby's crying he'd heard twice lingered back into Ray's ears, and he could feel his heart drop painfully. He'd broken his promise.

_I'm so sorry, little one… I…_

Just then, cutting that line of thought, a man from BBA walked up to them, a strange look upon his face. " We found something, and… You should probably see this."

Deep frown upon his face, he took the slightly torn piece of paper offered before Bryan could move a muscle. There was text in English. What he read made everything whirr unnaturally, and a gasp escaped him.

_Subject 19013_

_090210-294L_

_Gender: Female_

_Blood-type: AB-_

There was more, but his head was buzzing too badly for him to read it.

Kai and Tala… Tyson had told them Kai'd been pregnant – that they were supposed to have a baby-daughter, but she died…

Judging by the look upon Bryan's face, the lavender-haired Russian had just came to the same realization. " Oh fuck…" The man seemed to be talking more to himself than him. " We… We've gotta tell Tala about this."

While Bryan seemed to drift into a shock-like state, Ray kept glancing at the paper, unable to believe his eyes. And just then, he spotted something Bryan most likely couldn't understand.

On the very bottom of the paper, barely visible, was a brief line of text in Chinese. Instructions concerning where to take 'the subject'. A tiny place in China almost no one knew. But luckily enough, Ray belonged to the 'almost'-group. He knew exactly where to find the baby, and possibly – if he was _very_ lucky – clues on who'd stolen Kai away and what was happening as well.

Bryan's voice drifted into his ears. " Ray…" First time ever, he saw a brand-new, foreign emotion upon Bryan's face. Complete, utter terror. It startled him – not to mention the fact that Bryan had called him by his first name. " These people, they… they're capable of killing, and stealing babies from their parents' arms…" The Russian swallowed slowly. " There's no telling what's gonna happen next, and you're no soldier. You've gotta get the hell away from here, before you'll get yourself or someone else killed. And I want you to take Mischa with you."

Although he'd already been thinking about leaving, Ray still frowned, childlike stubbornness rising inside. " Are you seriously telling me to run away like some coward?"

A growl came from Bryan. " Kon, Yoshi already lost one parent. Do you really think it'd be somehow courageous to make an orphan out of him?"

That hit Ray straight against the face, struck him completely speechless. Some colour draining from his face, he debuted his options.

He could stay in Russia, leave the baby – Kai's daughter – in trouble and face whatever the hell was to come. He could tell Bryan what he'd just read from the paper, and they'd come up with a plan together. Or then he could also go to China without telling anyone, and start digging things around there by himself. It could lead both himself and Mischa into a danger, but perhaps this time, the price was well worth all the risks.

And with that, his mind was made up. " Fine." He forced annoyance into the tone. " I'll go to my home-village – with Mischa."

_I was too late to save Kai, but maybe I can still rescue his daughter._

He felt a heavy bang of guilt when seeing the look of relief that flashed in Bryan's eyes, but then reminded himself that this was the only way. " Good. I'll take care of the arrangements – you'll be leaving as soon as possible."

He gulped a bit. " Yeah. Of course."

Deep in his mind, he couldn't help wondering what he'd just got himself into…

* * *

Tyson didn't think such feelings of hatred and nausea had ever filled him before that were swelling as he approached Voltaire Hiwatari's cell, led by a heavily-build male-guard. 

He blinked a bit in surprise when they stopped behind a door. The guard gave him a infuriating, evaluating look. " So, do you honestly think you're ready for this?" If the look hadn't been enough, that tone made Tyson want to commit to a act of violence.

Voltaire was the only key he now had to find Kai, and avenge what'd been done to his grandpa and Tala. And he had Dranzer for support. How could he not have been ready? " Yeah, I am." There wasn't a slightest hint of hesitation.

The guard rolled his eyes a bit. " Well, it's your call. Honestly, I don't understand what you're expecting to get fished out of him. Even the best psychiatrists and experts haven't managed to crack that freak." The guard then seemed to remember something. " Oh yeah, some rules… First of all, whatever that bastard says or does, don't touch him, and _don't_ give him a thing, no matter what he asks for. Plus, don't take a step closer to him than absolutely necessary. Understood?"

This time Tyson rolled his eyes, steadily growing further and further irritated. " Yeah, yeah. Just let me in already, will you?"

The guard – muttering something under his breath in Russian – turned towards the door and opened it. " Good luck, kiddo. You'll need it."

Tyson had no idea of what he'd been expecting. But _this_ was far from it.

Some steps away – behind a heavy-looking table – sat Voltaire. He hadn't seen the bastard for almost twelve years, and couldn't help being slightly shocked by how much the elder had changed: he seemed so much older, and the prison had obviously done him no good.

But what hadn't changed was those horrifying, soulless eyes now observing Tyson, making him desperately want to shiver. " Well hello, Tyson. It seems you've finally grown up from that brat I met thirteen years ago." The man's eyebrow arched a bit. " Although… I can't understand what there is you'd want from me."  
Slumping to his chair, Tyson couldn't suppress a hiss of rage. " You have Kai kidnapped, almost manage to get my grandfather AND Tala killed… And you've got the nerve to ask what I'm doing here?!" He was roaring and shivering from rage, but couldn't have cared less – hell, if there was a chance, he'd killed the scumbag there and then.

Voltaire's eyebrow arched further, and eyes flashed hazardously, realizing. " Ah… Now I understand. So it's finally beginning… How very interesting…" The monster's gaze bored straight into his, making all warmth ooze out of his body. " You're here for Black Dahlia, aren't you?"

Tyson's eyes widened momentarily, until narrowing, storm set into them. " I knew you had your fingers on that!"

A small, chilling smile came to Voltaire's lips. " Oh, I wish I could help you. But unfortunately I can't take credit for this… little creation. I don't know much more of it than you do."

Tyson frowned, frustration and anger pushing through. " If you're not behind this… Then who the hell is?"  
Voltaire laughed. " Tyson, you really should watch your language – especially now that you're becoming a father. But, as for the answer…" Again, those eyes bore straight into his. " As said, I'm not the one behind Black Dahlia. My son is."

For a moment, Tyson couldn't quite understand.

_His son?_

Then, his eyes widened. Everything became clear.

_Oh damn…_

Voltaire gave an unnerving smile. " Yes, Tyson. You're completely right. Black Dahlia was founded by my son, Gabriel Hiwatari. Kai's father."

All of a sudden, Tyson felt almost uncontrollable urge to vomit or punch someone.

So it hadn't been enough that Kai had this… asshole for a grandfather? His father was a bastard, too?

He spoke more to himself than Voltaire as he choked out. " But… How… Kai's mother… How could she let that happen? How could she let… let her own son end up into the Abbey, into you bastards' hands?"

The older gave a small chuckle at his choice of words. " Tatjana loved Kai tremendously – both he and Irina. But she was a pathetically weak fool, not worthy of marrying a Hiwatari. As I'd expected from the very beginning, she didn't last long after joining our family. She could never accept… certain family-matters, including the task given to her son." Judging by the look in his eyes, Voltaire enjoyed seeing him in the state he currently was in. " So you are finally understanding." The man smirked icily. " This, Tyson, is what the Hiwatari-family is like: it mercilessly crushes all weak souls. The same blood that runs through all our veins, even Kai's."

Had he not been able to restrain himself in the very last minute, Tyson would've definitely done something extremely violent he probably wouldn't have regretted later. " Don't you dare talk about Kai, you hear me? Not _ever_ again."

Voltaire sneered. " I thought you came to talk about Black Dahlia." Seeing the look upon his face, the man went on. " That organisation wouldn't exist without my grandson."

Tyson frowned. Then, so sharply it startled even him, he clicked. " Black Dranzer… They need Kai because he can control it, right? Both it and Dranzer. That's why you need him – or Konstantin – and both of those bit-beasts." He snorted, feeling sinfully good when seeing the look of surprise upon Voltaire's face. " Well, that's just too bad. First of all, those bastards will _never_ get their grimy hands on Dranzer, not as long as there's a breath of life in me. She's safe now. And even if they do, there's no way in hell either Kai or Konstantin would ever work for them. Kai's spirit is too strong to crumble because of those assholes."

Voltaire's eyes flashed, just a little. " Yes, you may be right. Kai… He was simply too much like Raphael, and Konstantin is exactly the same."

Tyson was confused yet again, head starting to ache due to all these new names. " Raphael?"

" Did I not mention that I had twins – two boys? Well, Raphael is easy enough to ignore, especially now." Disappointment and deep displeasure could be read from Voltaire's eyes. " Raphael… He was never worthy of the name Hiwatari."

Tyson resisted an urge to laugh out. " You mean he refused to bow down before you?"

Voltaire ignored him. " Much to my dismay, he took after his mother. I could never rip her spirit out of him, no matter how hard I tried." Nonchalant look them appeared to the older man's face. " But oh well, that doesn't really matter now."

A chill went through Tyson. " You mean…?"

" Let's say that he was… taken care of." Voltaire's eyes bore straight into his. " Just like Kai. It was their hearts that became the death of them."

Hearing those words, Tyson just couldn't restrain himself anymore. He nearly screamed out of frustration when the guard that'd brought him in – who'd been stood nearby all this time – stopped him before he could get his hands on Voltaire. Another guard, right behind Voltaire, tensed. " Let me go!" Tyson screeched, sounding like a dangerous beast on a killing rampage. " That bastard… Let me kill him! He deserves to…!"

" I know, I know." The guard's voice clearly told him that he agreed, but couldn't really do anything about it. " But getting charged of murder won't help you or anyone else, right?"

Reluctantly, Tyson quietened, but only a little. " I'm calm now, okay? Don't drag me out of here – I haven't found out anything yet!"

" Well that's certainly a pity, considering how much trouble it was for you to come all the way here." Voltaire's eyes held a strange, disturbing look of threat when looking straight into his. " Because there's nothing more I have to tell you." A chilling smile followed. " It will surely be interesting to see where you'll get with this information. Good luck, Tyson."

And before Tyson could snarl out an insult or anything else, the heavy door between them closed.

**¨**

A look of deep thoughtfulness came to Voltaire's face when he was left alone with his guard.

How very interesting… 

" Alright, let's move it. We don't have all day." He decided to disregard the bitter aftertaste of the guard's tone.

A small touch of pleasure came to his chest when he saw how the guard shivered when met with his eyes. " Before going back to my cell, I want to use a phone", he announced in a sinister, slightly purring tone. " There's an important phone-call I need to make…"

**¨**

Outside the prison, Tyson felt ready to slam his head straight against a nearest wall, hard. Something uncomfortable bubbled in the bit of his stomach.

He'd screwed up, big time. And now he was left with more new questions than answers.

Never could he have imagined that family Hiwatari held this many mysteries.

His heart jumped unnaturally with mild startle when his cell-phone suddenly came to life. He frowned when faced with a unfamiliar number, then felt his eyes widen with realization. " Hiro! Damnit, do you have any idea of how…!" All words halted into his throat when he heard something he hadn't witnessed in years, since their mother's death. Hiro burst into tears. His heart wasn't sure if it should still completely or beat faster until it'd explode. " H – Hiro? What's going on?"

* * *

He didn't know for how long he'd been asleep when he slowly, carefully, opened his eyes, as though trying them out for a very first time. They rapidly grew wide when he realized the ceiling above him was unfamiliar, as was the scent around him. 

This wasn't the room he'd fallen asleep in, nor was he laying on a couch.

Jumping into a sitting position far faster than his head would've liked, he frantically gazed around, but soon relaxed, recognizing the small, comfy room. This place… He'd been here before, briefly.

_Dmitri's room…_He blinked, pieces connecting. Tiny blush appeared to his cheeks. _He must've carried me here when I fell asleep._

Those thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard talking – voices that had most likely woken him up in the first place. Making out Dmitri's comforting tone, he caught himself listening, although he knew it was wrong. " _Alex is recovering amazingly – I've never seen anything like this before._" He blinked in surprise at how happy Dmitri sounded. Why was his recovery that important? " _His fever is almost completely down, and it seems his wounds are also healing nicely. He'll be up and about in no time._"

" _That's good. If he's recovering, it means he'll be able to leave soon as well._"

No matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't suppress the heavy plunge of sadness and hurt that statement, coming from someone who seemed as gentle as Dmitri's mother, brought. Had he done something wrong – was that why she hated him so much?

The growl coming from Dmitri didn't sound happy, either. " _Mother, don't you dare! I am NOT throwing him out! I don't give a crap about your ridiculous prejudices – I'm not letting you kick him into streets, back to those bastards!_"

And suddenly, he found his chest and stomach hurting even more heavily. He blinked under a burning sensation.

This argument… He was causing it. Parents and their children weren't supposed to be fighting against each other!

He didn't care about the tear that rolled as he soundlessly got up, relieved to find his legs were co-operative.

He was the cause of this argument. And he could also bring it to an end.

**¨**

Dmitri had never been that furious in his entire life. As he stared into his mother's eyes, shivering from rage, it took all he had not to do something he'd be sorry for. " Alex… He's already been hurt so badly, way more than enough! I'm not letting you take him back into that shit-hole!"

His mother's eyes, coloured by disbelief, stared at him as though he'd suddenly became a complete stranger. " Why are you protecting him like this?" she asked, utterly unable to understand. " You just barely met, and now you're risking yourself – and your family – for him. Why?"

" Because…!" Then, his words died out. How was he supposed to explain this to her, when he couldn't even make himself understand? The way he cared about Alexander this soon was absurd, and scared him to death. But that didn't make the emotion any less real.

Suddenly, a very dark feeling seeped into him – like something bad had just happened. Eyes widening, he immediately knew what was going on. " No…"  
He didn't let his mother's gaze slow him down as he rushed to the door of his room, and threw it open. His heart felt like it'd been brutally crushed into a ball as worst of his fears were proven correct.

His window was wide open, freezing winter-wind caressing the curtains. And there wasn't another trace of Alexander.

* * *

Generally, Max Tate was a very calm person, and people had always called him an optimist, even during the darkest of his phases. But at the moment, he was getting glowingly frustrated, extremely annoyed and intensely worried. 

For three days, he and Sonia had been running around Yakutsk, defying the inhumanly cold temperature and peoples' even colder faces, desperately trying to find anyone who could help them find the base of Black Dahlia. But it seemed the whole… crap had simply vanished into thin air, or had scared people into protecting themselves with a brick-wall of silence. Max strongly suspected it was the latter. Plus, he still hadn't managed to contact his mother, and calling into her working-place hadn't proven any more successful, as no one would tell him anything. And to top that all, he was constantly forced to roll work-related things on his mind. Apparently, his company wasn't running itself, and if he didn't wish to file a bankruptcy, he needed to do something about it, no matter how little he wanted to.

Head pounding after a phone-conversation with a particularly annoying client, he rubbed the bridge of his nose while glancing at Sonia, who was just approaching. He took a grateful sip of his coffee before speaking. " Any luck?"

To his surprise, she smirked a bit, eyes flashing. " Actually, yes. I just talked to a man who'd seen a girl exactly like Katia in a train-station five days ago. She was with some… white-haired, snake-eyed freak, and seemed scared."

Max immediately perked up. " Did he know where they went?"

At this, Sonia's eyes dimmed a shade. She slumped to a chair across him. " No. But… He said there'd been another man with purple hair waiting for them. They talked about this… 'Factory', or something."

Max winced inwardly. " So, basically…"

Reading his mind, Sonia nodded, not an inch more cheerful. " Exactly. We're back in square one."

Trying his hardest to brighten the situation, he grinned just a bit, although it didn't come out quite right. " But hey, at least now we know what those creeps look like. It's gotta help a little, right?"

Sonia didn't seem any less discouraged. " Right…"  
Max was about to say something more, when a strange sensation suddenly flowed through him, spreading from head to toe. Almost like… Heck, he couldn't even describe it. But what he knew for sure was he'd felt that way only twice in his life.

When he'd first held Draciel. And for a second time, when the Bladebreakers had joined their hands all those years ago, swearing to bring down Biovolt.

His blue eyes grew wide.

* * *

What Max didn't see, was that right outside the mall's coffee-shop where he and Sonia were, Dmitri was practically running while frantically looking around, inwardly praying to find a familiar face. He wasn't quite sure what exactly got him so convinced Alexander would be there, but lately he'd learned to trust the small voice in the back of his mind enough to follow it. 

And it seemed he'd been right again. There – obviously terrified in the middle of all the people – was the brunette he now considered dear, leaning heavily against a wall and gasping for breath. It was clear the other had been crying not too long ago, and was now just barely managing to keep tears under control.

Heart lurching due to seeing Alexander in a state like that, he – completely ignoring the people he almost managed to knock down – hurried over to the brunette. At first the slightly smaller Russian seemed startled when being approached, then turned hesitant when recognizing him and gulped thickly, searching his eyes.

Never in his life had Dmitri felt such relief. And therefore, despite the cautious look in those mysterious reddish-brown orbs, he smiled a little. " Alex… I'm sorry you had to hear that… thing between me and mom. She's just… worried, that's all. I'm sure that deep down, she knows you'd never hurt a soul." It didn't matter whether he believed in those words or not – all he needed was Alexander to do so.

For a moment, Alexander simply looked at him, millions of emotions rolling across his face all at once. It seemed he'd completely forgotten about the other people hurrying past. Forever passed before there was a whisper. " You came… to get me?" It was heartbreaking to see just how amazed the other was, obviously unable to believe he'd been considered worthy of such an act of concern.

Perhaps it was that very realization that caused Dmitri to act. Praying the gesture wouldn't startle Alexander to run away again, he wrapped one arm around the other, protectively pulling him closer. For a second, Alexander tensed, but then relaxed once more, making him feel warm all over. " Let's go home", he whispered.

As he walked away, the brunette in his tender hold, he refused to even notice the weird looks people gave them.

* * *

Inside the coffee-house, Max was coaxed back into reality by Sonia's voice. " Hey, earth to Max Tate." There was a worried expression upon her face as his eyes finally focused into hers. " Are you okay?" 

Max couldn't answer immediately. Almost holding his breath, he desperately tried to find again the feeling that'd just filled him, but it was already gone. He shivered, feeling cold. " I…" He gulped, for some unimaginable reason close to tears. He blinked furiously while clearing his throat. " Yeah… Just… too much coffee."

Not even close to convinced, Sonia frowned. " We should get back to the hotel. It looks like you could use some rest."

Head still fuzzy, he nodded faintly. " Yeah, 'suppose so."

As they walked away in silence, he couldn't smother the feeling something had just slipped away.

* * *

Already when he'd first tasted the cold, bitter liquid, Kenny had known what he was doing was a huge, possibly unforgivable mistake. But in the end, nothing – not even the distinct voice of Kai's he could've sworn hearing, roaring at him to stop – had been enough to stop him. 

And – as he ungracefully staggered into his hotel-room at 3 am – he came to a conclusion that perhaps it'd been the right thing to do, after all. Because first time in days – hell, years – he was feeling no pain, no remorse, nothing whatsoever.

Numbness truly was a bliss.

Stepping further in, he to discovered he wasn't the only one who'd came to that decision. Slumped to a couch sat Irina, her pitch-black eyes unusually glazed over. The bottle of tequila before her was already dangerously low. Hearing his stumbling steps, she lifted her gaze, looked at him through apparent haze. " Well hi there, stranger." Her voice was barely coherent. " Some time for you to show up."

Deciding not to bother with pleasantries, Kenny glanced at the bottle with hungry eyes. " Care to share?"

Taking one look at his eyes, she wordlessly pushed the bottle towards him.

And for that one night – as alcohol soon took a hold of them both, sending them into a strange, dark world – Kenny could pretend it wasn't Bryan's name she moaned underneath him. That afterwards, she didn't cry Kai's name in her troubled sleep. And he could also make believe that the soft hair he caressed were ginger, not black, and smelled like tangerine-shampoo.

And for that one night, for a few fleeing hours, they were happy, blissfully out of reality's reach.

* * *

Tala didn't pay any attention to the hours ticking forward one by one, because time made no difference to him. 

It'd been a huge struggle to pick himself from bathroom's floor the day before, after he'd emptied out what'd felt like everything he'd ever eaten. Immediately afterwards he'd destroyed the cursed video-tape – throwing it against a wall with all his might had done the trick. Some time later – probably hours – Spencer had appeared, having found Ian, who'd been almost recovered from the sleeping-pill's affects. After failing to, fair enough, threaten Tala into returning to hospital, the muscular blonde had chosen to stay over to make sure the redhead wouldn't do anything stupid.

Right now, too afraid of what he'd find if he approached the box Voltaire had left behind, Tala was having a staring-contest with the letter Kai had left for him. Even with only a simple glance towards the piece of paper, he could tell reading it would be excruciating. But… For some reason that was a mystery him, Tala felt he should do it nonetheless. Because this tiny voice inside told him that it held something that was important to know.

And by some miracle, that though was enough to give him the push he needed. Taking a deep breath – as though preparing for a dive – he opened the envelope, hand trembling almost too badly to move. His eyes were burning painfully, but thankfully, no tears appeared to hinder his vision.

He blinked in surprise when, instead of one, two papers floated out. One of them – the one that made his shivering deteriorate tenfold – was written with Kai's agonisingly familiar handwriting. A part of it was smudged – by tears Kai had spilled, no doubt – but still readable.

_Hey there, Wolfie_ (Gosh, how Tala had always hated that pet-name!)

_If you're reading this, it means I've been forced to leave you much earlier than I would've wanted to. Both you and Konstantin._

_I prayed that before I'd have to go, I'd be able to leave a slightly safer world for you two – or isn't it three very soon? However, it appears I ran out of time, after all. But maybe I can help you, so you won't end up making the same mistake. As much as my selfish heart would yearn to see you again, I don't want you to follow me – you or Konstantin._

_There's so much bad going on, too much to be explained in one letter. And those things are why I made one huge mistake. Almost nine years ago – two months after Konstantin was born, the day when I testified against Voltaire – a man came to me. He told me he was from ISA. And that's when I finally heard everything about Black Dahlia, although it'd always been a part of my life. And he made me an offer. In exchange of help and information, ISA would protect my family. I felt I had no other choice, so I joined._

_You need to understand that I had a good reason to make that decision. I – we both – have been through what can be only called hell already, and I was determined not to let the same thing happen to our son. No child deserves such a life. Besides, I would've made a deal with devil itself if it'd meant you – the most precious things in my life – would be safe._

Tala's head was sent spinning with disbelief, and something squirmed everywhere inside, making him want to throw up.

Kai… had joined ISA. Because of Black Dahlia – for he and Konstantin. Kai… He'd had this… whole another life…

So many things he'd wondered, but never paid enough attention to, now made sense. Sudden disappearances, secrecy, strange bruises…

_I should've known_, he roared at himself. _I… I should've realized…_

As his eyes kept staring at the paper, unblinking and almost blinded by disbelief, a part of him started to wonder.

Just how poorly had he really known the dual-haired enigma?

_I'm telling you this now, because – no matter how little I like it – now that I'm gone, Black Dahlia will come after you with full force, and I won't be there to protect you. And although I hate the idea of getting you involved with ISA, it may be the only resource that can help you._

_Gosh, you have idea how hard it was to hide this from you – I almost told you for so many times! But, in the end… I just couldn't, because this was the only thing I could do for you, and you would've never let me join. The only one I ever told was Mr. Dickinson._

Despite all, Tala had to stifle a tiny laughter at just how well Kai really knew (_had known_, he bitterly corrected himself) him. Heck, if he'd known about this, he would've tied Kai to bed to make sure he'd never, ever get involved with all the… agent stuff, all the danger. But through mild amusement, surged a nasty, nearly unbearable slash.

Kai… He'd fought for his friends and family – for him and Konstantin – until the bitter end, even died for them. Carried this _thing_ inside. And he'd never even known…

_I really hope you'll forgive me for keeping this secret, that you won't hate me for this. Because… I don't think my soul would ever get rest if you will._

_Tallie, I'm so sorry – for the things I've been keeping from you, such as this, and especially for leaving you. You've already lost so many people, you would've never deserved another one who'd abandon you like this. I'm sorry._

_Right know, all I can hope for is that you'll be stronger than I was, that you'll manage keep our son safe, perhaps even make the world a little safer place._

_I love you, always and beyond, and I'll be watching over you. Never forget that. I'll be there, following every step you take._

_Until I'll see you again,_

_Kai_

_Ps: There's a man called commander Raphael Dacosta – someone I'd trust with my life. I once left him instructions that should anything happen to me, he'd look for you and Konstantin, and take care of you. Don't trust anyone else._

As Tala slowly allowed the paper to drop, he was almost hyperventilating under desperate attempt to block away tears and threatening pain. His whole body shivered like a leaf about to fall when he shakily took a look at the second paper. Soar taste filled his mouth.

There it was, loud and clear. Recruit-documents, approximately nine years old, signed by the Raphael Dacosta mentioned in the letter. Picture of a face he'd thought he'd known through and through, belonging to a name he'd never even heard.

_Agent Hiwatari_

A side of his fiancé's life he'd had no idea existed.

And suddenly, his body wanted to do so many things at once that it shut down and froze completely, apart from the violent shivering.

**¨**

Having not caught another sign of life from Tala in over half an hour, Spencer – who'd been watching TV, doing absolutely anything to avoid actual thinking – started to get seriously worried. Frowning, he approached kitchen, where he'd last spotted the redhead heading. " Tala? You okay in there?" Entering the room, he was hit by a heavy sick feeling when seeing the look upon Tala's deathly-pale face. " Tala? What's wrong?"

The other gave no indication he'd even heard.

He opened his mouth, almost panicked, but was cut off by a frantic knock coming from the door. After carefully debuting if it was safe to leave Tala alone, he eventually walked up to the front-door and pulled it open. He blinked in surprise when finding Bryan, who was panting as though after a marathon. " What's going on?" he instinctively asked, voice unnaturally tense.

Bryan managed to wheeze in between hungry gasps. " Is… Tala… there?"

He had to think for a moment, and cast a glance towards kitchen. " Uh… In a way… Why?"

" There's… something… he should… know…" The look upon Bryan's face left no room for doubt or objections. " Something… important…"

* * *

For once spending a night in the Bladebreakers' hotel-room, with Misha (whom she'd miraculously managed to smuggle in without anyone seeing) sleeping right behind her, Hilary's eyes snapped open all of a sudden, her slumber disturbed. 

It took a while before she recognized the silent noises that came from the room's common space, but as she did, a deep frown of worry marred her features.

Someone was sobbing, or no, weeping, extremely hard. And a sickening feeling came when Hilary realized she knew exactly who it was…

She was surprised by how easily, naturally, her body started to take her towards the sound, how effortlessly her feet carried him to Tyson, who'd slumped to a couch with face buried into his hands. Gently and carefully, as though expecting it to hurt, she placed a hand onto her ex-boyfriend's shoulder. " Tyson… What's wrong?"

Tyson visibly jumped with fright when feeling her touch. His eyes were filled with disbelief when slowly turning to meet hers. And no further encouragement than the look in her eyes was needed. This time it was she who shivered a bit when he abruptly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding on as though for dear life.

But in the end, she did the same thing she'd always done. Closing her eyes and doing her best not to break into tears herself, she also wrapped her arms around him, holding on as tightly as she possibly could without crushing him.

Not a word was said that night.

**¨**

What the two didn't know, was that from a slightly inched doorway, Misha observed them, green eyes flashing. A tiny, freezing grin revealed a row of pearly teeth.

_People…_, he mused with great amusement. _So amazingly predictable._

Everything was going exactly as planned. It was time to move on to phase two.

Very, very soon, the pendant would be in his hands – along with the treasure inside.

* * *

Yet again, Gabriel found himself caught up watching the footage security-camera was sending from a room not all that far away. It showed Konstantin fighting two guards trying to restrain him, kicking and punching harder than most adults. Despite the pain he most definitely was in, his moves were swift and suave, completely under control. There wasn't a single misstep or unnoticed move from of his opponents, no attack made its way through to harm him. 

Gabriel couldn't help admiring the sheer willpower with which Konstantin struggled against the cocktail of drugs given to him. At times, he could tell from the child's eyes, he even managed to gain control. His… 'subject' was growing stronger, with a pace that pleased him greatly.

Soon enough, it'd be time to start the training-process, physical and mental – the final stage before Konstantin and Dranzer, preferably both of them, would became one for eternity. Whether he liked it or not, Konstantin would be the key-element in the… reconstruction that would soon start. If the drugs weren't enough to keep him in line, then… They always had the girl.

Gabriel had seen how close those two had become. Without a doubt, Konstantin would go all the way to hell and back for her. And that's exactly what he'd make the boy do.

He'd lost one of the two possible options for this job – a valuable weapon. And Gabriel Hiwatari definitely wasn't the type to repeat his mistakes.

Just then, his eyes flashed as he felt a disturbance in his peace. Gaze hazardous, the glared over his shoulder, and emitted a loud hiss when seeing a familiar purple-haired man. " Now what are you doing here?" he barked.

Stepping closer, Boris Balkov laughed. " Now, now, Gabriel. Didn't your father teach you manners?" the other admonished, gaze then finding the screen he'd been looking at. A frosty grin came. " Ah, he's just as magnificent as I expected – almost as amazing as his father."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. " Which one?"

Boris' face turned thoughtful, eyes remained deeply pleased. " Konstantin has the bloodlines of two mighty families running through his veins, Gabriel. If he keeps progressing like this… Whoever knows what he'll be capable of."

In silence and pleasure, they watched as Konstantin managed to knock down both guards. The boy almost managed to escape, until a third guard shot a tranquilliser-dart into the his neck, and – after a long, hard struggle – he fell unconscious.

Eyes dangerous, Gabriel looked at the man next to him. " You still didn't tell me why you're here", he reminded rather harshly.

Boris visibly restrained a chuckle. " There's no need to be that rude. I only came because your father told me to come and… say hi – and to warn you. It seems those little friends of Kai's are… becoming a burden."

Gabriel's eyes flashed. " You can tell him that I don't need a babysitter."

" That much is clear – you clearly have things well under control." Boris seemed thoughtful for a moment when looking at him. " Besides, I'm not intending to stay. I have… another place to be in, as was planned."

His eyes flashed again. " China."

" That's right." Taking a look at his watch, Boris started to leave. " Well, I'll better go – my pilot seems to be getting fed up waiting for me much too fast."

In a spur of moment, Gabriel found himself speaking once more, just before the other was out of the door. " Balkov." Gaining attention, he went on. " Make sure the project progressed as planned there as well, alright? I wouldn't wish having to punish a committed employee such as you."

Their eyes locked, filled with venom and challenge. " I will. And you do the same", Boris hissed, sounding like a snake about to attack. With that, the man was almost gone. " Take care, Gabriel. And good luck. You'll need it with your newest… subject."

With Boris gone, Gabriel allowed his gaze to wander back to the screen. By then, Konstantin had been dragged back into his cell, and was now laying unconscious in the arms of terrified-looking Katia.

And for some odd reason, he allowed himself to sink into distant memories…

* * *

/ _That night, it wasn't the usual screams that woke Kai up. Instead it was a utter silence, such that brought him chills all the way to the bone._

_Gathering enough of courage to get up from bed was a huge struggle, not to mention walking through the hallway that was much colder than he'd remembered. But as he walked on, he suddenly noticed it wasn't as quiet as he'd originally thought. From bathroom, silent, heartbreaking sobs came to his ears._

_Heart shivering oddly and legs growing awfully weak, he approached and inched the door. " M – mama?" he choked out, the voice coming out as a wheeze._

_He soon came to realize that he should've never, ever left his bed._

_There, fallen to her knees in the middle of a floor, was his mother, crying hard and a gun brought against her head. Kai could just barely hear her whisper. " Kai… I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"_

_His eyes widened to a impossible size. " Mama!"_

_Possibly due to fright – or maybe she hadn't even heard him, but simply managed to gain enough courage – his mother's hand twitched. A deafening bang came._

_Everything was spinning in Kai's eyes as he stared at the blood spreading absolutely everywhere, watched as his mother slumped into her own blood, like a puppet that'd had its strings cut. Sound of the gun hitting floor was forever left lingering into his ears._

_He prayed he could've screamed, moved, cried, anything. But his body remained stoned while everything kept spinning more and more._

_Then, he sunk into complete darkness._

**¨**

_It felt like he'd been drifting in that comforting, warm mass of grey for eternity, until a voice from somewhere impossibly distant reached out for him. " Kai? Kai, please, wake up. Open your eyes."_

_And by some miracle, he actually managed to obey, blinked at the blur that filled his vision. He frowned at how dry his eyes felt, and at the horrible taste in his throat._

_What… had happened? Where…?_

" _Kai, are you awake?"_

_His head turned abruptly. At first, his heart jumped when he saw the person by his bedside, but then calmed down when he knew. Those eyes – red and puffy – and soft face, filled with emotion… " Uncle Raphael… What…?" And then, no matter how furiously he tried to push them all away, the memories came crashing down on him. His eyes flew wide. " Mama…!"_

_Raphael evidently bit back his tears before speaking in a strange, soft tone. " Kai… I'm so sorry."_

_Kai barely heard, because all that made sense to him was his entire world crumbling down around him. Unable to restrain himself for another second, he broke into hysterical sobs, and cried even harder when Raphael wrapped his arms around him. He cling to the man as though for dear life, crying so hard he barely managed to breathe._

_He had no idea of for how long passed, when Raphael suddenly let go of him. Feeling strangely hurt, he frowned, but then found himself shivering when understanding._

_In the room's doorway stood his father, a look that can only be called despising upon his face. The man snorted when entering. " Pathetic, both of you."_

_Raphael's eyes flashed with uncontrollable fury. " For heaven's sake, Gabriel! Kai's mother just died – he was there to see it! He…!"_

_The arched eyebrow – not to mention the frosty stare – effectively silenced all intended words. " Are you telling me how to raise my son? You, who didn't even manage to keep his family alive?"_

_By this point, Raphael was shivering from rage. A growl was heard. " Gabriel…!"_

_Gabriel's eyes darkened, turned so sinister they made it hard for Kai to breathe normally. " Now, if you'd be so kind… Get the hell away from here while you still can. Father disowned you for a good reason. If I'll ever see your face again – not to even mention around _my_ son – I will kill you with my own bare hands."  
Again, Raphael growled. " One day, _'brother'_, I _will_ come after you. And that day, I will skin you alive, with no mercy." Reluctance clearly written upon his face, the man turned to look at Kai, blinking. __" Kai, I… __I'm sorry__But I swear to you, I will come back, no matter for how long it takes. I will bring an end to this."_

_After his uncle – the second adult s__o far who'd ever cared about him – walked through the door and closed it, Kai quickly realized he wouldn't be able to keep that promise anytime soon._

_And the next day, he was introduced to a place called the Abbey._ /

* * *

TBC.

* * *

1) ISA International Security Agency

* * *

A/N: So… Uh-huh… In all honesty, I would've NEVER thought the story would take the direction it's heading now. I seriously hope you guys weren't too ticked off by the… ISA involvement. It came 'kinda from behind a bush, but I figured that when some creep is after world-domination, something like ISA would DEFINITELY grow curious. (sweatdrops) I hope you don't disagree all too much. 

Awkay, it's almost bye-bye –time for now, but first… Please, you guys, **PLEASE** review, as I'd really need to hear you opinion right now! Because at the moment, I'm wondering if you find this story worth continuing or not. Do you think I should continue working on the next chapter, or should I just put an end to this and concentrate on other things? PLEASE let me hear your opinion, because I can't tell! I'd REALLY appreciate hearing from you.

Well, it's time to tune out for now. Just let me hear from you, 'k?

Laters!

* * *

**BloodRedViolet**: Gosh, I just couldn't make myself kill Brooklyn… yet, at least – after all, he's strongly on my Top5 favourite-characters list. (Not that it would've ever kept me from torturing AND killing Kai…) (sweatdrops) Heh, now what would've been a more logical place for something as precious as Dranzer? Seems we do think a little alike. :) If Kai's alive… uh… we'll just have to wait and see, huh? 

Anyway, I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Thank you so much for sparing some time to review! (It absolutely warms my heart that someone actually likes something I've created enough to review more than once. I can't believe this story would be worthy of such trouble!)

**Miako6**: One of the best?! Seriously? Wow… Wow, wow! Thank you SO MUCH – I just can't believe someone'd like something I've scrabbled together that much!

Uh-huh, it'd seem Kai and Tala's little girl is still alive, somewhere out there. But as for Kai… I'm so sorry, but I afraid I can't answer that one just yet! First of all, eh… I'm still a tiny bit conflicted over the matter myself. (sweatdrops) And even if I was sure, I couldn't spoil the suspense, now could I? (grins)

Once more, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the review, not the mention the compliment! I'll definitely work my very hardest to keep the quality as high as humanly possible.


	8. The grip tightens

A/N: Alright, I've managed to pick myself up from the lack of inspiration and other crap – and the new chapter is here, right on time! Hooray!

BUT first… Thank you from the very pits of my soul for those breathtaking reviews – you can't even imagine how great help you've been with the birth of this chapter! I seriously don't think I would've been able to kick this story forward without you guys. I'll never be able to repay you! (sends crushing hugs) As per usual, the replies to reviews can be found from underneath the chappy.

Alright, alright, I don't think any of you came here to read my babblings, so… Here it is, everyone – chapter eight! 'Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

/ _During her short life, five-years-old Irina Hiwatari had been afraid for many times, watching as her father time after time lifted a fist against her mother and Kai. (He'd never laid a hand on her – she wasn't important enough, he'd said.) But never had she experienced such terror as now, sitting in the backseat of a female social-worker's car, taken towards her new home._

_She'd lost her mother – the only adult she'd ever trusted. And Kai – her most precious person, protector, and pillar of strength – had been dragged somewhere she may never get him back from. Also, she'd been explained that her father had given up the custody of her. She had no idea of what that meant. But deep in her heart, no matter how wrong she knew it was, Irina prayed she'd never have to see him again._

" _Here we are." Pulling the car to a stop in front of a rather nice-looking red house, the social-worker turned to look at her. Upon her face, she had a strange smile that didn't reach her eyes. " I know this is scary, but there's no need to be afraid. Kuznetsovs are good people – they've taken in a __lot of little children just like you."_

_For almost all her life, Irina had been taught to fake emotions by her father. Skilfully, using all her wide experience, she created a brave smile. " Alright."_

_**¨**_

_Irina didn't dare to let her guard down, but allowed her small body to relax just a little when inside, a woman with long, lavender hair and the most gentle silvery eyes she'd ever seen gave her a warm smile. " Well hello there. You must be Irina?"_

_She nodded a bit, still hesitant. " Yeah."_

_The woman's smile widened, and to her great surprise, Irina discovered it was in fact a genuine one. __" I'm Natalia Kuznetsov." __Neither noticed the social-worker leaving. " It looks like you'll be living with us for a while."_

_Irina blinked. _Us?

_Seeming a bit hesitant, a blue-haired, lavender-eyed man at the woman's age also appeared into the room, a smile just as real upon his face. " Hi." Seeing her hesitation, he paused a couple of steps away. __" I'm Ivan, Natalia's husband." __He then turned to look at someone she couldn't see just yet. " Mischa, Bryan, don't be rude! Come and greet Irina!"_

_As the two children – a girl at her age, and a slightly older boy – appeared, Irina couldn't help being amazed by how much they resembled to their parents. Both had slightly shy looks upon their faces as they shared greetings. After formalities, Bryan offered to show her to her new room upstairs. On their way there, she frowned when seeing one door that was tightly locked, a strange marking engraved to its wood._

_Bryan's eyes immediately widened a bit when he saw what she was looking at. " That's brother's room – he's in… a special school now." She was too young to catch the strangeness of his tone. " That room is a forbidden place – you shouldn't look at it for too long."_

_Blushing a little with embarrassment, she nodded quickly. " O – okay. I'm sorry!"_

_At this, Bryan gave a smile that made her heart feel strangely warm. " It's okay – you couldn't know." He then nodded towards something. " C'mon, your room's right over there."_

_Grinning, she followed. And the strange room – or Bryan's brother – was never mentioned again._ /

* * *

CHAPTER 8: The grip tightens

* * *

Already when the very first hints of consciousness started to rush into Irina's head, she got the feeling that something was deeply wrong. And it wasn't just because of the horrible, hammering headache, nor the nausea she barely managed the gulp down. 

As she slowly, unwillingly, opened her eyes, all her worst fears were confirmed. Beside her, back turned towards her, laid Kenny, stark naked. With quick examination, she discovered she wasn't an inch more dressed. She gulped thickly.

" Oh fuck…"

**¨**

When slowly starting to regain consciousness, Kenny was greeted with three all-consuming things.

Wrenching headache, as though someone'd been drilling right through his skull. Almost unbearable nausea. And two hissed words.

" Oh fuck…"

Managing to persuade his eyes into opening up was a taunting task, but he bravely succeeded nonetheless. He blinked with deep confusion when meeting Irina, who was just pulling on her clothes while muttering something in Russian under her breath. " Irina?" His voice was a pathetic wheeze. He licked his lips to clear his head. " W – what… happened?"

Her eyes held a strangest look when gazing at him, nearly furious. " Take a look at yourself!" she hissed, pulling on her pants. " What the hell does it look like?"

Confused even further, he did as ordered – and felt his eyes almost bulge right out of his head when realizing he was naked. Pieces immediately clicked. " Uh-huh…" He then frowned when seeing her pull on her leather-jacket, obviously about to leave. " What are you doing?"

Her eyes darkened a shade as she looked away. " Kenny, last night… There's no point in romanticising it. It was just a drunken mistake – something that'll reward you with headache and nausea. Nothing more. So no strings attached. Nothing's changed."

After those words, all Kenny could do was watch as she walked through the door, throwing it closed after her. And although this logical part of him tried to scream that she was right – that the night before had been a huge mistake – he couldn't stop this tiny, dull ache from spreading all over.

**¨**

Outside the room, Irina took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes closed so tightly it hurt, desperately trying to regain control. Her fists balled painfully as she leaned heavily against a wall, teeth gritting.

Just one mistake. Just one night. Nothing more.

_She_ did _not_ get attached. And she definitely wouldn't let people close enough to be able to harm her – not to mention being harmed by her.

As she opened her eyes again a little later, they held their usual hardness. And the pain inside wasn't great enough to keep her from walking away.

* * *

/ _In her room in the Kuznetsov-household's upstairs, seven-years-old Irina's eyes seemed to be on fire as she clutched the letter from Kai tightly to her chest, as though hoping that by doing so, he'd in some miraculous way be right there with her._

_It was so rare he could write – he was only allowed to do so when watched over by a particularly gentle guard. In those letters, he would never complain, but despite her age, Irina could tell he was suffering. Because every time, his handwriting had grown a little smaller, and the descriptions of daily life were more and more scarce. And that thought alone was almost enough to bring her to tears._

_If only she could've been there for him, if only…_

_Suddenly, a flash of something dark sharply cut that train of thought. S__he absently realized she was shivering as she soundlessly got up from her bed, and – following some voice inside – tiptoed out of the room, downstairs. Pretty soon, she could make out a strangely chilling male-voice she'd never heard before. " … grown up to be impressively strong, Natalia. Biovolt… would have great use for him." The tears Irina heard in her foster-mother's voice tightened her chest painfully. " I already gave you one son!" the woman cried out. " I… I'm not letting you have Bryan, not as long as I live!" By then, she was stood close enough to see the two. Natalia had her back to her, but she could clearly see the tall, purple-haired stranger's terrifying grin of amusement. " Is that a challenge?" His look then turned into a threatening one. " Now, Natalia… You are my sister – I kept you alive after grandmother died. You owe everything to me. Is this how you repay me?"_

_It wasn't hard to hear Natalia's beast-like growl. " Set a foot into this house ever again, _Boris_, and I'll kill you."_

_Again, came the grin that chilled Irina. " We'll see about that, sister."  
Irina was above grateful she managed to stifle her scream when a hand was suddenly placed to her shoulder. Turning her gaze, she met Bryan's face that held a strange look. " Come. You shouldn't hear that."_

_Giving a nod, she gladly complied._

_Three days later, Natalia Kuznetsov (former Balkov) died in a hit and run –accident. And only five more days passed, until Ivan got into a horrible car-accident with Bryan and Mischa. The man died instantly, and the children… practically vanished. It was said they'd been taken in by uncle-Boris._

_And it was then, Irina started to wonder if she was cursed._

_That's why when she was placed under Stanley Dickinson's care, it took a full year before she allowed him to touch her, and even longer before she dared to let him an inch closer. For she was determined to make sure at least that gentle old man would survive from her closeness._ /

* * *

Ray's heart was hammering quite a bit while he was stood in the middle of Moscow's airport, a part of him wondering what he was doing there, what the heck he'd been thinking when deciding to do this. 

But it was too late to turn back now. A while back, he'd already said very much emotional byes to Tyson, Hilary and Mr. D. Now, he was ready to head after Kai and Tala's daughter.

Taking a better hold of Yoshi, who was sleeping contentedly in his arms, he watched as Bryan and Mischa kept exchanging small notes.

He'd almost bit off his tongue when confronting Bryan about Mischa being deaf a couple of hours after discovering the fact himself. The look upon the Russian's face had immediately told that he'd had absolutely no idea. It'd been silent for such a long, dark moment, that for a while Ray'd been seriously afraid Bryan would kill him. But in the end, the Russian had – to his great amazement – whispered that he was actually… relieved, although it was wrong and sick to feel so. He finally knew why he hadn't been able to reach his sister, understood why she'd been so scared, so lost…

A tiny sigh escaped Ray as he kept watching the siblings, witnessed them sharing a long, tender hug. It was heartbreaking to pull them apart like this when they'd just found each other again. But, as he bitterly mused, fate had never been accused of being fair.

" The last call for your flight just came, Kon", Bryan's voice – oddly hoarse – called him back to reality. The Russian's face seemed unnaturally tight. " It's time to go."

He nodded numbly, not knowing what else to do. " 'K." Making sure Mischa saw his face clearly, he spoke. " You ready?" Receiving a small, slightly hesitant nod, he smiled a bit. " Let's go, then."

" Not so fast, Kon." Bryan's voice, sharp as a whip, effectively halted him. Gulping thickly, he turned his gaze to meet a pair or flaming lavender eyes. Never had he faced a look so threatening. " You'll better take good care of my sister, you hear me? Because you have no idea of what punishments I'll be capable of coming up with if you let her get hurt."

Ray couldn't restrain himself from shivering. " O – okay." He inwardly winced at his tone. If he had to sound like a five-year-old, why _now_ of all times?

Bryan didn't seem exactly convinced, but nodded nonetheless. " Good. I'm glad we understand each other." The young Russian's eyes then softened, although only a bit. " Good luck. Somehow I've got a feeling you'll need it."

Ray couldn't help wondering what Bryan meant, but didn't dare to ask. " Good luck to you, too. I hope I'll see you soon."

Bryan snorted. " That one's very much debatable." A smallest wave of hand – more to Mischa than him – was the lavender-haired's goodbye.

With those parting-words –and gestures, Ray made his way to awaiting Mischa, and they started to walk towards the gate leading their flight.

And from the bottom of his heart, he hoped he'd done the right thing.

* * *

In a small, African clinic, Hiro had by some miracle managed to actually fall asleep, when his eyes suddenly flew open, slumber disturbed by a sensation of movement. Eyes rapidly widening, he slowly – afraid he wouldn't see what he was pleading to meet – turned his gaze. 

His breath almost ceased when he watched Brooklyn's face twitching just a little, met eyes that struggled to open up after long darkness. " B – Brook?" he choked, subconsciously graphing the other's hand and squeezing tightly, desperately. " Brook, c'mon, just… just follow my voice, 'k? Just… Don't fall asleep again. I… I'm right here – come back to me, please."

It seemed to take for eternity before the aqua-coloured eyes inched ever so slightly, peering at him with haze and confusion. " … Nnn…"

For once in his life, Hiro refused to be ashamed of the tears that appeared into his eyes. His hand squeezed even more tightly around Brooklyn's, and he gave a teary laughter of relief when feeling a response – weak, but still there. " Morning. I… I… was so scared, I thought you…" And it was then, he saw the fear written into those eyes, shimmering tears of terror. And he felt very cold. " B – Brook? What's wrong?"

The orange-haired enigma shivered slightly. As those lips moved for a first time in days, the voice was almost too thin to carry into his ears. " 'Ro… Those phoenixes, from the cave… I… I saw them…" Some tears slipped the young man's cheek. " We… we have to stop them, 'Ro, we've got to… Before it's too late… Before…" The voice died out while Brooklyn's shivering worsened.

Feeling even colder than before, not to mention terrified, Hiro – not knowing what else he could've done to comfort the love of his life – wrapped his arms tightly around Brooklyn, pulling him close to his chest and holding tight. " I… I promise I won't let them hurt you, Brook. Whatever happens, I… I won't let anyone or anything harm you, not ever again."

The last time he'd turned his back, he'd came an inch from losing Brooklyn. He sure as hell wasn't going to make the same mistake, not _ever_ again.

Because what he was now holding in his arms was simply too precious to be lost.

* * *

There weren't many occasions during which Konstantin would've felt completely, utterly hopeless. Actually, he figured there was only one time: when he'd heard his _papa_ was dead – realized there was absolutely nothing he could do to bring him back. 

But that was the exact emotion that lingered underneath his skin when he laid slumped to his cell's floor, pain from yet another injection surging everywhere inside. It was almost impossible to restrain a scream of utter pain.

_Why… why are they… doing this to me?_, he mentally yelped – to whom, he had no idea. He detested the couple of tears that rolled. _What… what have I done to deserve this?_

He gasped a little – with pain or startle, he wasn't sure – when there was suddenly a response, echoing inside his head. ' _There's no point in whining, Young Master_', a frost-cold, velvet-like male-voice told him. ' _These people are going to make you strong. Just as strong as your _papa_ was – powerful enough to be worthy of carrying me._'

His eyes, shimmering with tears of pain, grew huge. " Who… Who the hell are you?" he practically panted, growing weak underneath the agony. " What… are you doing… inside my head?"

' _Stop fighting it, Young Master, and it becomes a lot easier. You have no idea of how sweet revenge and especially power tastes until you've tried them._'

" K – Konstantin?" A hand – gentle and warm – took a hold of his shoulder. " K – Konstantin, please fight it. Don't let it control you, please."

Slowly but surely – guided by Katia's scared, yet comforting voice – he managed to shake away the whatever had been lurking inside his mind. His eyes were still slightly clouded by tears when they met the girl's brown ones. Gradually, seeing consciousness rushing back into his eyes, a shaky smile came to her lips. " It's okay now", she whispered. " It's over."

Almost instinctively, his gaze searched through her. Something extremely tight squeezed around his chest when he discovered brand-new, nasty bruises and cuts on her arms. Injuries he'd caused. " No", he managed in a choked voice. " It's _not_ okay." Not when he'd hurt her again.

Seeing what he was looking at, she tried another smile, a brave one. " They don't even hurt."

True enough, Konstantin was strong, amazingly so for his age – always had been. But he was also just a child, not even ten-years-old. And there was only so much he could take.

Therefore, as Katia's arms wound around him – without even a slightest hesitation despite everything that'd happened during his latest blackout – he buried his face into her shoulder in shame, and cracked.

To make things more fair on him, her eyes weren't exactly dry, either.

* * *

Everyone in the Russian BBA-headquarters knew better than to get into Tala Valkov's way as he walked towards Stanley Dickinson's office, declaration of war loud and clear in his storming eyes of ice. 

" Eh… Mr. Di… Sir… I… I afraid we have a problem", one exceptionally brave security-guard – bold enough to take his radio-phone – informed. " There's a young man with red hair heading towards your office, and… There's no telling what he'll do."

By the time that warning had been given, Tala had already thrown the elder's office-door open. For a moment, the man startled, but then – seeing the pain hidden behind his fury – sighed and gestured towards a chair nearby his desk. " To tell you the truth, I've been expecting you", the man confessed. " When Kai told me what he'd put into that letter, I tried to tell him it'd be a mistake – that you wouldn't be able to handle it. But… He insisted he had to tell you the truth."

" Kai's secret I can handle", he hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. " But what I _can't_ handle, is you – someone both Kai and I have for years considered our closest family – letting him get involved into something like that."

The older man's eyes filled with sadness. " Tala…"

By then, Tala was barely in control over his feelings – he'd reached his breaking-point. " You… You could've stopped him! You could've pulled him out of it!" At the moment, he refused to be embarrassed by the fact that he was screaming. " You… You should've told me! I could've protected him – saved him! If… if you'd told me… If you'd stopped him… He'd still be alive!" And then, tears broke from his control, fell to the floor. It immediately became clear he was heading far out of line. " He _loved_ you, damnit! He loved you enough to _die_ for you! And… And you didn't care enough to save him from himself – not even when you found out he was pregnant!"

Stanley knew what Tala screamed now was created out of grief and shock, words the redhead would undoubtedly regret dearly later. But still… The words felt far worse than being struck by a bullet. And a single tear sneaked from his control. " Tala, I… I don't know what I could possibly say that'd ease your pain. But, you should know…" He gulped laboriously and looked out the window, not bearing to meet those blue eyes anymore. " Not another day passes so that I wouldn't even once wish that bullet would've hit me instead, that I…"

" You have no idea of how much I miss him." He could see Tala was shivering violently, the tears completely out of his control. " And… Unless you can bring him back to me… It doesn't matter how much you regret, because… Nothing changes the fact that bullet _did_ hit him. And it's _his_ ashes I'll have to scatter." And so, not giving him a chance for another word, the redhead was gone.

As soon as the door closed after Tala – surprisingly, ominously quietly – he lost the control of his own tears. " I… I miss him, too. And, if there was a chance… I'd do absolutely anything if it'd bring him back."

His whispered words echoed upon deaf walls.

* * *

Sun had barely climbed up to the sky above Yakutsk. Therefore, it was understandable Max was more than halfway asleep when following Sonia through the halls and corridors of train-station. 

Although the woman seemed just as determined as ever when questioning practically everyone if they'd seen a white-haired man with a little-girl, Max could tell there was a change. During these long, endless, four days, they'd managed to gather hardly anything at all. And with each passing day, the fire in her eyes dimmed just a little. It pained him to watch it happen, but there was nothing he could do. How was he supposed to comfort a woman who's child had been kidnapped, perhaps even killed?

He was startled out of those thoughts by Sonia's voice, from which a trained ear could catch a hint of bitterness. " Let's go. This is a waste of time – these people wouldn't talk even if I'd pull their finger-nails right out."

Max felt himself pale just a shade. At the moment, he had no doubt she could do just that. Not sure if he obeyed out of fear or something else, he nodded and followed her. " 'K."

They remained silent the entire walk out, and all the way, Max searched through all of his vocabulary to find something – anything – that could offer at least some degree of comfort. Eventually, just as they were out and the breathtakingly cold air smacked him right across the face, his lips parted. " Sonia…"

" Max, look." The gaze in Sonia's eyes alone was enough to catch all of his attention. " Right there, across the street."

Turning his gaze with a frown, he felt his blood practically freeze into veins. A gasp escaped.

Sure enough, there was a man with long, white hair, and the most terrifying pair of snake's eyes he'd ever seen, getting into the backseat of a black car that had darkened windows.

He gulped thickly. " What are we going to do?"

" This may be our only chance." Never had Sonia's voice held such a tone. " Let's go, or we'll lose him."

Sprinting to catch up with her, Max prayed they weren't making a fatal mistake.

**¨**

Not even during the one time he'd been sitting in a car with Michael Parker driving, had Max been as terrified as he was with Sonia behind their rental-car's wheel. " Sonia, please, slow down!" he practically begged. " We can't help Katia if you get us both killed!"

The woman growled, sending him a glare. " Just jump off the vehicle if my driving doesn't please you." Just then, the car they'd been following pulled to a stop in front of a huge, factory-like building. Arching an eyebrow, Sonia furiously kicked the break-pedal. " So this is where those cockroaches are nesting." Eyes flashing dangerously, she started to get out of the car. " Let's pay a little visit, shall we?"

" Sonia, wait!" he yelped, following her the two steps she'd taken from the car. By then, he'd grown well immune to the glare she gave him. " What if this is trap? Those people probably have guns! They're dangerous!"

" Well aren't you a sharp one." The unfamiliar, dangerous velvet-voice startled them both. Turning around slowly, they were met by menacing snake's eyes – along with the barrel of a very much real gun. " Now… Would you please follow me? I believe we have… some talking to do."

" Noah, why don't you let me take care of these two idiots?" Turning their heads again, they saw a man with long, black hair and almost scarily dark, also black eyes that bore straight into them. " I believe you have more important things to work on than intruders."

The one now introduced as Noah cocked an eyebrow. " So do you."

The raven gave the gunman a frosty glare. " I gave you a direct order, didn't I? Just walk away, Noah, and leave these two to me. Understood?"

The other rolled his eyes. " Whatever you say, _Gabriel_." Mention of the name was obviously meant to be an insult. With that, the man slowly, as though reluctantly, put away his gun and walked away, muttering under his breath in Russian.

Having made sure he was alone with them, the raven hissed at them. " Do you have any idea of how badly you've just screwed up?" His eyes were blazing. " Start walking, _now_."

The two had no intention to protest.

It took for a mighty while before Max dared to voice the question burning his tongue. " You're… not really the Gabriel that guy thought you were, are you?"

The man snorted. " Looks like we have a genius here. But… no, I'm not." Max couldn't help shivering with mild nervousness when those eyes bore straight into his. " My name is Raphael."

* * *

Lazily opening his eyes, woken up by a small screech, Dmitri took his time laying completely still, let the world slowly catch up with him. A tired, yet content smile slowly came to his lips. 

The night before, he'd spent quite a while on the house's rooftop, watching stars with Alexander. During those hours, he'd felt that… something, he couldn't quite pinpoint what, had happened. But what he knew for sure was the two had never been as close as then. Heck, he'd never felt that close to _anyone_ before.

Yawning a little, he forced his slightly stiff body up, strolling towards the door of his room. " Alex? 'You up yet?"

He had to admit he was far more than slightly startled when finding the couch flawlessly made, and the brunette nowhere in sight.

He gulped heavily. " Oh no…"

But soon – as he spun around, about to run outside despite the fact that he was far from properly dressed – the panic subsided. For right outside, gaze cast towards a nearby lake, Alexander stood close to doorway, wearing a jacket Dmitri had given him the day before.

Smile spreading across his face, he slowly walked up to the door. At first, Alexander was mildly startled by the sound of door opening, but quickly relaxed when seeing him. " Hey. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

He shook his head, signalling it was okay. He then glanced towards the lake Alexander was still staring at. " Would you like to try it out?"

A part of Alexander was immediately excited about the idea, and a slight flush of childlike enthusiasm washed over. But seeing the ice, the other part… was far less excited. As though remembering something… " I'm… not sure." He lifted an eyebrow, casting Dmitri a questioning look. " Could we?"

The smirk the silver-haired Russian gave brought this pleasant, warm flutter into the bit of his stomach. " Sure. I should have a extra-pair of skates somewhere. But first, we'll have some breakfast. Heaven knows you can't afford skipping another meal."

**¨**

About an hour later, Alexander hesitantly placed one skate-cowered foot onto ice, cautiously trying out what would happen. When nothing horrifying followed, he did the same trick with other one, and realized with great amazement that the ice felt good, almost natural, underneath him.

It was like he'd done this for thousands of times, although he couldn't remember.

Observing his actions, Dmitri laughed a little. " It's not going to bite, or especially crack this time of a year. So come on."

His auburn eyes shot the other a half-glare. " Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's going to fall flat on your face."

Dmitri couldn't help the surprise that seeped in. Alexander had spent four days in his house, and was now showing at least slight hilarity for a very first time. It felt so good that he just couldn't help smirking widely, warm feeling spreading all over. After thinking about it for a moment he skated to the brunette, offering a hand. " I'll make sure you won't fall on your butt."

Alexander didn't hesitate for longer than one fleeing second before gently encircling a hand around his, squeezing tenderly. He could barely separate the racing of the other's heart from his own as he helped the brunette up and pulled him so close that their noses almost touched. Instinctively, their hands wound around each others' waistlines.

And that's when their balance broke. Both gave small gasps of surprise as they stumbled to the ice, Alexander landing on top him. But no matter how embarrassing the situation was, he couldn't help smiling yet again when seeing the small, brand-new twinkle in Alexander's eyes, healthy rosy hue on those pale cheeks. And soon, the other melted into a smile as well.

Neither could remember experiencing a moment more perfect.

* * *

Both Max and Sonia's head was buzzing with confusion and questions as they kept following their mysterious saviour – Raphael, as the man had introduced himself. Eventually, they ended up to a rather small side-road, where the man released his hold of his gun-belt, apparently deciding they were safe enough. 

It was then Sonia, more courageous of the two, dared to speak. " So… Who exactly are you? And how the heck did you find us?"

" I'm sorry, I suppose I should introduce myself properly." The man's pitch-black eyes – distantly familiar – glanced at them, finally focusing on Max. " Raphael Dacosta, ISA. I… knew a friend of yours, Kai Hiwatari. He told me that if something happened to him, I should watch over you. Apparently, he knew you well enough to know you'd get into a trouble."

Max felt a sharp twinge, and he had to blink furiously. So… Kai kept an eye on them, even after his death. How… Kai-like. " Oh…", was all he could produce at the moment.

Raphael paid barely any heed to him. " I've been following you for a while now, seeing as you were the ones most likely to get into danger when running after Black Dahlia." His eyes then turned far harder. " I already had to save you in a nick of time once. And know this: I'm _not_ going to do it again. You two have already risked enough."

Sonia frowned, obviously growing impatient. " So… What are we going to do now?"

" _You_ are _not_ doing absolutely anything, because I'm taking you back to Moscow. As I said, you've already risked enough: it's time for professionals to take care of the rest. You're going home."

Max was baffled by how calm Raphael managed to stay under the gaze Sonia darted towards him, not to mention the tone she spoke, boomed, with. " No way in hell! Those freaks have my daughter – I'm not letting some… so-called agent take me home before I've found her!"

As the man and Sonia kept hissing at each other, Max suddenly froze completely, that familiar, strange sensation once again filling him. Slowly, he turned the gaze of his widened eyes towards a lake on the opposite side of a road.

Over there, he could see two figures – two men at about his age – fallen to the ice, laying rather comfortably on top of each other; one of them had silvery hair, the other brown. He almost looked away again, thinking there was nothing special about the situation, when the couple suddenly shifted, and the brunette's face came to his view.

He could've sworn that for a while, his heart stopped beating. Absolutely all colour disappeared from his face, and it was almost impossible to remain standing up.

That face, so familiar… Those auburn eyes he knew only two people in the face of this world possessed…

No one could possibly look _that_ much alike.

Something that was more of a pathetic gasp than anything else escaped him. " Kai…!"

Both Sonia and Raphael quickly turned all their attention to him. " What?" Sonia blurted out, evidently wondering if he'd gone crazy.

But he didn't even hear her. Head whirring madly, eyes oblivious to everything else, he started to rush forward. " KAI!"

* * *

The distant voice – like that from another world – carried to Alexander's ears like a breath of wind. " KAI!" 

He figured it was the icy wind that made him shiver. Dmitri noticed this and frowned. " Are you cold?"

More than anything else, he would've just wanted to stay right there – he felt good and safe with the other's arms around him. But… It would've been wrong to lie after everything Dmitri had done for him. " A little", he muttered, almost hoping the silver-haired wouldn't hear.

" Let's go, then." He felt a lot colder when Dmitri let go, and they staggered back up. " Besides, we'll better get back before mom starts getting any crazy ideas."

* * *

Max's foot had almost hit the road, when a hand roughly graphed his wrist. Anger and frustration flaring, he growled when glaring over his shoulder. He found it'd been Raphael who'd stopped him. " What the hell are you doing?" he snarled. 

Just then, as to answer his question, a huge truck drove right past them, making a deafening whistling sound.

This time it was Raphael's turn to look annoyed. " Would you have preferred to be hit by that?" the man roared over the truck's noise.

Although Max felt slightly humiliated, the annoyance didn't ease any. Against all the voices of reason, he tried to struggle against the hold that kept him from harm's way. " Get… off me! I'm not crazy! I know what I…!"

" Max!" The near-roar from Sonia effectively silenced him. " Stop fighting him! There's no one in there!"

Suddenly, it became very cold. Eyes widening again, he abruptly shifted his gaze to the ice. " No…"

His heart lurched as it appeared she'd been right. The couple was nowhere in sight.

However, the feeling inside him refused to disappear or even dim. No matter how ridiculous the thought was, he knew what he'd seen, loud and clear.

But… Where had Kai gone? And… What the heck had happened to him? Why hadn' t he came back home?

Those questions, however, soon disappeared to back of his head, pushed away by sheer determination.

Kai… Tyson had been right all along - the Russian was alive after all; Max was now sure of that, because the feeling inside him couldn't be fake. And Max was definitely going to find him. There was absolutely no way he'd go back to Moscow without Kai.

* * *

Watching Hilary leaning against a railing of the hotel-room's balcony, Tyson wasn't exactly sure of what he should've done. 

That morning, his heart had almost forgotten to do its work when he'd woken up on the couch to find her leaning against him. The next moment, with her waking up, had however been far from comfortable, with both of them extremely confused and old wounds rising towards surface. The discomfort didn't fade an inch until Ray appeared, announcing that he was taking Yoshi and Mischa to his home-village, and there was suddenly a lot of other stuff to think about.

But now… They were alone again. And Tyson realized now or never was his chance to try and clear this mess, repair a part of the damage he'd done.

Hilary visibly tensed when hearing approaching steps, although she must've known it couldn't be anyone else but he. That thought brought a painful twinge to his chest. " Hil… I…" He cleared his throat, deeply nervous. " About… last night…" No matter how hard he tried, the question just wouldn't come out.

But as it turned out, asking wouldn't have been necessary. Hilary's voice was uncharacteristically sharp when she spoke after a while's silence. " We've known each other for years now, Tyson. And most of that time we've been friends. Plus, I'm pregnant with your child. I just wanted to support you."

Tyson felt like he'd been slapped. " Oh…" He chewed his bottom-lip – a nervous habit from childhood he'd thought he'd grown past. " I… just thought you…" He swallowed down the last words, repeated them only inside his head. _… you might still feel the same way I do._

Hilary's eyes were harder than stone when turning to meet his, ice-cold. " Don't you think it's a little too late for that now?" It was practically a hiss. " Perhaps you should've thought about the so called 'our future' before you jumped into bed with Ming-Ming."

Tyson opened his mouth, helplessly attempting to form an explanation – to finally tell her what'd really happened that night. But before he ever could, a man at his age with purple hair appeared from the small room given to Hilary. " Wildcat, where…" The man silenced when seeing Tyson, then quickly created a somewhat chilling smile, offering a hand. " Well hi – I didn't know there were still others around. I'm Misha."

Tyson found himself shivering under the man's cold, crushing hold. " Tyson."

Misha revealed a row of predator's teeth. " Nice to finally meet you. Hilary's told me… quite a bit about you."

The tone of the other's voice bringing him chills, Tyson could only wonder what he'd meant. Whatever it was, he decided to hit right back. " I afraid I can't say the same thing about you." Actually, now that he really looked into it… Why hadn't Hilary told them about Misha? Who the heck was he?

At this point, Hilary apparently decided the situation had became too bizarre for her. Weird look upon her face, she prepared to leave. " 'Wish I could stay, but there's… a place I need to be." She'd always been a terrible liar, Tyson mused with surprise, but never _this_ bad. The look he saw her give Misha cut him deep. " I'll call you later, 'k?"

The smile that appeared to Misha's face carried something so unnerving Tyson found his stomach move unnaturally. How was it possible Hilary didn't notice?! " Okay. I'll see you tonight."

And before Tyson could even take another breath, Hilary had given the violet-haired Russian a wavering smile, heading out of the door straight after.

As soon as she was gone, Misha's eyes once more travelled to Tyson, making cold shivers rush all the way from the bluenette's head to toe. " So, Tyson, now that we're finally alone… I have a little proposition for you."

Tyson frowned with utter confusion. _What the…?_ " Does this have something to do with Hilary?"

The other grinned icily. " Well who would've known, you definitely are smarter than you look. You see…" Following the other's again moving gaze, he found Hilary walking down the street, blissfully unaware of their eyes following her steps. " I know exactly what's inside that pendant of yours, and it appears my… employees would greatly desire to have it. So, the decision is yours: which one do you hold more dear – that pendant, or her life?"

Tyson couldn't believe his ears. For a moment, he stared at Misha with huge eyes, unable to believe the other was serious. Eventually, such rage filled him he could barely speak. " You… bastard…", he spat out, eyes squinting to furious slits. " I'm going to call Mr. D, right now, and have your sorry ass arrested!"

Misha chuckled. " Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all… Who'd believe you? Everyone knows that even though you… strayed from the narrow path, you still love Hilary, and would do just about anything to get her back. Are you really that eager to get laughed at?" For moment, the other watched Tyson shivering, muted by rage, then smirked. " Thought so. You value your precious reputation too much to spoil it with ridiculous false accusations." With that, Misha turned around and started to walk away. Just before out of the door, he paused once more. " Oh yes, just to make the decision easier for you… Two nights ago, Hilary felt your baby kicking for a very first time. She even let me hold a hand on her belly so I could feel it, too. I must admit it was quite… adorable." Waving one hand, still not glancing over his shoulder, the Russian opened the door. " Have a nice day. And remember, I'll need your answer very, very soon." With that, he disappeared.

For a longest time, Tyson simply stared at the closed door, unable to believe what'd just happened. Horrible taste rose into his throat.

That… bastard… forced him to choose. Which indeed held more value to him – Hilary's, and their unborn baby's, safety, or the promise he'd made to his dearest friend, fate of the entire world?

His scream of utter frustration echoed in the hotel-room's walls.

* * *

Although she was exhausted to the point where she could've easily cried, Judy hadn't got an eyeful of sleep the night before, not with that monster's merciless words taunting her ears. 

Those people… If she wouldn't create that horrible monster for them to play with – if she wouldn't give them the tools for destruction – they'd definitely kill Max, the most precious thing she'd ever had.

Nine years earlier, she'd already lost Max's father. And… She didn't think there was a way she could live through losing her son, too.

She rapidly wiped away the few tears that'd rolled when Bruce's voice – a mere whisper – faintly carried into her ears. " Judy? Can you hear me?"

She gulped thickly, just to make sure her voice would work despite the huge lump blocking her throat. " Y – yeah."

" Have you… have you thought about… _it_?"

She laughed bitterly, yet again wiping her moist eyes with a trembling hand. Since when did she burst into tears like this? " What now all the time." She then grew a lot more solemn, feeling horribly cold. It took quite a while before she managed to speak. " Bruce, I… I'm so sorry, but… I can't. I just can't disobey. Not when those freaks… when they say they'll kill Max."

She could've sworn she heard Bruce sob. There was a pregnant pause. " Judy, they… They may have… hurt Hiro already. And… Even if they haven't…" This time, there was a definite sniff. " I just can't take the chance. I… I can't do that, not to my sons and father. Asami… She'd never forgive me if I did that to our boys."

Despite the situation, the urge to ask more of this… Asami was almost overpowering. But in the end, much thanks to everything else flooding into her mind, Judy managed to restrain herself. Instead, she asked something else. " If we give… _it_ to them… What if they'll destroy everything? How will we ever be able to stop them?"

The sigh Bruce emitted couldn't be described with any other word than defeated. " I… I have absolutely no idea, Judy. But… We'll find a way. We have to – for the sake of our sons, and everything else."

She found herself gulping thickly. " So… It's decided?" It was hard to speak. " We're really going to go through with it?"

" Yeah." Bruce's voice wasn't any stronger. " I guess we have no other choice, huh?"

Feeling her eyes burning again, she lifted her gaze towards where she knew a security-camera was observing her. " Hey, you bastards! Can you hear me?" She was practically yelling, dangling on a delicate knife's edge. She also knew her unshed tears were clearly visible. But she couldn't have cared less. " You won, you hear me? You freaks actually got this round! Lord help us, we're going through with that twisted plan of yours – we can't let you butcher our children!" She almost lost her voice, but fortunately it returned after a heartbeat. " Just… Tell us what you want, and we'll do it. We'll do anything for our sons."

She could actually almost feel the icy smirk, just about saw the winter-cold eyes watching her through the camera. And she knew she'd been heard, loud and clear.

Now, all she could do was wait – and wish she hadn't made the biggest mistake in her entire life.

* * *

Emotions were a extremely foreign thing for Gabriel. That's why he shocked even himself with the amount of those bubbling inside while he listened to Noah speaking about an hour later. " You idiot did what?" he growled in disbelief when the man was through. 

Snake's eyes showed no fear underneath his own. " You said you wanted to take care of those intruders yourself. I watched you taking them somewhere – to be executed, I presumed", the other explained, as though to a child, then tilted his head a little. " It was you, was it not?"

While growling again, Gabriel furiously tried to remind himself that there was no way the man before him could've known about Raphael, not to mention that they were twins – hell, his 'brother' wasn't even supposed to be alive! Still, his voice came out as a hiss. " That, Noah, was _not_ me." Finally succeeding in regaining some composure, he furiously tried to think. " Exactly how much did those two pests see?"

" Just the building", Noah replied, still showing no signs indicating his wrath would've affected the man in any way whatsoever.

That calmed his fury a mere inch. " Good. Perhaps we've managed to avoid a complete disaster, after all." He thought for a moment, yet again glancing the footage security-cameras were sending. This time, instead of Konstantin, his gaze locked to Katia. " We're going to move into Base 2, right now. Make sure all men are prepared and everything is packed up – along with our… visitors." His eyes turned colder than ice. " And then… It would seem Sonia has been breaking the rules we agreed on. She tried to track us down. For that, she'll have to be punished."

Noah arched an eyebrow. " What are you suggesting?"

His eyes were still looking straight at Katia's scared, innocent face when he replied, voice showing no emotion. " Cut off two of her fingers. And make sure the girl knows exactly why it's happening."

Noah nodded. " Alright." With that, the man was gone.

Left alone, Gabriel sunk into his thoughts, one eyebrow twitching with annoyance. This was certainly a unfortunate setback – and he _hated_ those. But not enough damage had been done to stop the… project. Especially not now that their… 'visitors' were finally co-operative. They'd only have to move forward more quickly than anticipated.

He'd came too far, been through too much of effort, to let someone as pathetic as his brother – not to mention that group of idiots – stop him.

Very soon, Black Dahlia would bloom.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

(Eh, just to make myself clear… PLEASE, don't get any wrong ideas about the relationship between Kai and Mr. D, k? The love Tala referred to was/is a paternal kind – something between (grand)parents and their children. I'm definitely not making a pedophile/pervert out of poor Mr. D!) (shivers) 

And the plot is thickening, huh? You know, this chapter was actually born a LOT more easily than the previous ones. Without a doubt, most of that is owing to the amazing people who reviewed and helped boosting up my inspiration. (smirks)

Speaking of which… **Please** do keep reviewing! You've gotta know just how much I appreciate hearing from you guys by no, so please! Suggestions, questions, comments – long and short… ANYTHING goes – I love reviews in all shapes and sizes! (sends puppy-dog eyes)

Owkay, I suppose it's time for me to go and get back to preparing the next chapter. So folks, 'till next time!

Be good!

* * *

**Miako6**: Voltaire's a real bastard, huh? (grits teeth and hisses) Oh how I wish I'll be able to give him a looooong, PAINFUL death in the end… (sighs dreamily) 

I wish I could reply to that Kai/Alexander thing, but… (flaps arms helplessly) Just hang in there, 'k? At least now I can already see the answer in horizon… (grins)

Once more, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! 'Hope you still like where this story is going!

**XSilentX-XShadowsX**: WOW! I seriously can't believe someone could like something I've written THAT much! (almost collapses out of shock) And I'm particularly thrilled you like the pace; at times, it's been a huge struggle to determine what's the right place and time for… things to be revealed. (wipes forehead) I'm flattered if I've succeeded!

Yet again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for your heart-warming review! I hope you'll keep liking the story.

**BloodRedViolet**: I… just can't kill Brooklyn. Damn. Though I must confessed, it made me feel kinda warm and fuzzy inside to give he and Hiro a second chance. (grins)

Heh, you know, no matter how hard I'd try, I don't think I could ever discontinue a story – I hate nothing more than leaving things unfinished. Besides, how could I ever do it so long as there are readers/reviewers such as you, anxiously waiting for a new chapter? (smirks)

Once more, thank you so much for reviewing! As always, 'can't wait to hear how your theory is going. 'Till next time!

**DancerInTheDark101**: I'm really, really cruel on Kai with giving him such a lousy excuse of a father, huh? (wipes tears) If it offers any consolation, it was terrible to write those flashbacks, too.

I really hope Kai AND his daughter are alive, and that Konstantin'll be alright. That family would definitely deserve to be given some slack, huh?

Again, thank you SO MUCH for the AMAZING review – I'm far above glad you like the plot and twists (I've been extremely unsure of some of them, so it's relieving to know I haven't fallen completely off the track)! Don't worry about the delay; in my opinion, it's always better late than never. (grins) I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last ones! 'Till next time!

**Kaikouji**: Thee-hee, I've been a bit… uh, overwhelmed by the length of the chapters myself. For example, the last one (seven) was about seventeen pages long, and – as I proof-read the chapters three times before shipping them out – it took me several hours to get it into a proper shape. (faints) Hence, I'm desperately trying to make them shorter. And hey, this one was only little over eleven pages long, so… yay! I'm hoping that someday soon, they'll be even shorter than ten pages.

But anyways, I'm so glad you've liked the story so far – I 'hope this'll remain as good in future! Once more, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! Hugs and love!


	9. Lost and found

A/N: Phew! The next chapter's finally done! (grins, showing a victory-sign) Man, am I glad it's finally out!

But, before getting to the actual chapter… Thank you from the bottom of my hear for your absolute amazing reviews! (hugs and… imaginary cookies all over) You have no idea of how great wonders you've done to my inspiration! You guys are more dear than you could imagine.

Alrighty then, as I believe you'd like to get to the actual chapter already… Here it is – chapter nine! I really hope you'll have as much fun with reading it as I had with typing it. (grins) Enjoy?

* * *

_**I'd like to run away  
From you,  
But if you didn't come  
And find me ...  
I would die.**_

(Shirley Bassey)

* * *

Tala just about screamed as his eyes flew open, images of the nightmare from just a moment ago flashing before his eyes.

The doctor announcing Kai was dead… Konstantin being taken… The horrible video-tape, forcing him to watch that bastard butcher the love of his life…

" Tala?" a smooth, sleepy voice murmured, carrying confusion. A warm, protective arm wrapped around him, and he was pulled close to something equally warm – a chest, no doubt. " What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?"

The millions of emotions all bubbling up at once nearly halted his breath. Slowly, his eyes finally growing used to the room's nightly darkness, he felt his heart forget several precious beats when he encountered a pair of fierce, worry-filled auburn orbs. " You…", he managed to gasp. Slowly, fearfully, his hand reached forward, and he almost teared up when feeling the soft, warm skin of Kai's cheek. Relief and unimaginable joy overwhelmed him. " You're… alive… It was just a nightmare…" He… He hadn't lost Kai after all. Kai was still there, right next to him, warm and alive.

Knowing look spread across the dual-haired one's face, followed by a deep, sad sigh. " It was _that_ dream again, wasn't it?" Gently, the other pulled him close enough so he could hear Kai's strong, steady heartbeat. " I'm alright, Tallie." He almost chuckled when hearing Kai use the pet-name meant for only the worst and scariest of moments – times when nothing else could've convinced him all was going to work out. Slowly, tenderly, Kai guided his hand to his slightly visible bump, and he could immediately feel their baby-girl kicking furiously. " We both are."

For a longest moment, Tala found himself unable to form words. Closing his eyes and determinedly – desperately – taking in Kai's familiar, soothing scent, he held on as tightly as he possibly could without bringing pain.

These horrible dreams, that'd plagued him every night since Kai'd announced he was pregnant again… What the hell were they about? He knew the thought was ridiculous – insane – but he couldn't keep himself from wondering. What if… What if all… _that_ was really going to happen in future? Because if it was so… He'd do absolutely everything he possibly could to change this 'fate'.

Losing the love of his life and their daughter had been unbearable enough even when only in dreams. He didn't think he'd have the strength to survive if it should happen in reality.

Those thoughts were chased away when he felt Kai nuzzling closer, burying a head underneath his chin. And that's when he found his voice again. " I love you", he choked out, meaning it with every single cell in his body. " And whatever happens… I'm not gonna lose you. I can't."

" I love you, too. More than you'll ever know." A hand – surprisingly cool – closed tenderly around his. " And if something bad happens… Just don't give up, alright? Because I'll come back to you. I'll always find my way to you."

* * *

" _I'll always find my way to you."_

Again, Tala's eyes flew open – only this time, they met blinding light instead of darkness. The bed underneath him was unnaturally cold and empty, the other body once warming it gone.

Hand trembling, he wiped his moist eyes, furious with himself.

Somewhere up there, Kai was probably scolding him for all the weeping he'd done. The dual-haired had always hated nothing more than seeing him in tears. Fortunately, that sight hadn't been witnessed too often while Kai was still…

Gritting his teeth so tightly it hurt, he forced himself into a sitting position and crawled out of the bed, just then realizing how badly his body was shivering from the vivid dream.

Gosh, if he really concentrated, he could still feel Kai's touch, hear the voice…

Growling at himself, he punched one fist against the nearest wall. Oddly (and alarmingly) enough, he felt a tiniest hint of pleasure when pain washed through. " Get yourself together, Valkov", he hissed, eyes squinting furiously. " You have a job to do, remember? You can't afford getting like this, not now, not yet."

Now that the only injury he had was a broken arm, he'd sure as hell go after Konstantin – and his baby-daughter. Nothing in this word would keep him from looking after his children, the pieces of family he still had left, the dearest of all people. And after that, _nothing_ would keep him from slaughtering those bastards who'd hurt them, granting those freaks the most horrifying of all deaths. But before all that, there was still one more thing left to do, a much more challenging one…

Teeth still gritted and body shivering, he left the room, strange dazed look in his eyes.

He'd better get ready before he'd change his mind.

* * *

In Yakutsk, a pair of auburn eyes flew open, holding a baffled, dazed look in them.

Red… He'd been dreaming of red again…

He could still feel something soft, strange, touching his skin.

Head still filled with haze, he slowly turned his gaze – and his eyes immediately widened when discovering Dmitri sleeping soundly beside him, one arm brought protectively over his waistline. There was a slight smile upon the silver-haired one's lips.

With rapid, frantic examination, he calmed down just a bit when discovering that they were both fully dressed. They hadn't done what Masters in the Factory had sternly made them swear to _never_ do with anyone from outside world. And then, he remembered. The night before, they'd been talking, both drowsy, warm and content. They must've fallen asleep.

Momentarily, a faint smile could be seen upon his lips as well. But it disappeared as soon as memories of that strange dream – the one that, along with nightmares, kept repeating itself to him time after time – came flooding back. Carefully, not wanting to wake Dmitri up, he slipped out of the bed, tiptoeing towards the door.

He'd need to sort his head out. And perhaps he'd manage to get some breakfast prepared while doing that.

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Lost and found

* * *

/ _During her life, Irina had faced unimaginable horrors – such that easily surpassed the understanding and imagination of average mind. But the situation she was now facing went beyond absolutely everything else. Never in her life had she been this terrified._

_Beside her was standing Misha, green eyes as cold and emotionless as ever, a gun in his hand. Weapon that was pointing straight towards Mr. Dickinson and Kai, who were stood on a street below them. " This is going to be just too easy", the young man remarked, voice filled with amusement. " That old fool is standing there like a sitting duck."  
The panic inside Irina was so intense she could barely breathe, and it took all she had not to break down into tears._

No, no, no…

This couldn't be happening… 

_She couldn't let this happen. Her role as a mole in Black Dahlia was important, but not _this_ much. It wasn't worth sacrificing a life!_

_And therefore, carefully making sure Misha wouldn't see it, she fished out a tiny pocket-mirror and flicked it open, positioning it so that the rays of sun would touch it._

_If she'd just manage to gain Kai's attention…_

_A flash of relief ran through her when, indeed, Kai's gaze rapidly rose to meet them, auburn eyes filled with terror. But that emotion soon disappeared from her as she heard a all too familiar sound – a deafening bang of gunshot. She couldn't keep her eyes from flying wide._

_She'd been too late._

NO!

_Everything seemed to happen in slowed motion since. People on the street panicked, searched for cower, but despite the chaos her gaze didn't weaver from Kai. Face still filled with utter horror, her brother pushed Mr. D out of the harm's way – and there was absolutely nothing she could do but watch as the bulled pierced Kai's chest instead._

_She was beyond relieved shock had paralyzed her badly enough to block tears from coming, because there was no way she could've explained them to Misha. But nothing could keep her from shivering violently as she watched Kai stumble one, weak step backwards, then fall heavily against a wall, eyes sliding closed._

Please_, her mind screamed helplessly. _Please, wake up, now! You're stronger than this, damnit! Open your eyes!

_But Kai didn't budge. And she could've sworn someone had just torn her heart right out._

_She was ripped off from her inner frenzy by Misha cursing loudly. " Fuck…", the Russian hissed, putting away his gun. " Ilia Sensei is not going to like this." With that his sharp eyes turned towards her, momentarily gaining a strange look – as though he'd seen the tears she was struggling against. " Let's go. It's only a matter of time before some idiot will find us."_

_First time in her life, Irina found herself completely speechless. So she settled with giving a small, slightly stunned nod. With that – not daring to take another glance back in fear of breaking down completely – she followed Misha away._

_And all she could do was pray._ /

* * *

Irina's eyes squinted furiously under that memory, and it took absolutely all her willpower to keep yet another set of tears from coming.

She'd screwed up, badly. And… The cost of that had been her brother's life.

She'd slaughter Misha, showing absolutely no mercy, using all the cruellest techniques she'd been taught. And after that, she'd do the same thing to all those freaks responsible for this nightmare. There wouldn't be even a memory left of Black Dahlia once she'd be through.

But still, she felt almost unbearable twinge of merciless truth. No matter what she'd do, how many people she'd slay, none of that that would bring Kai back. And for that, she was never, ever, going to forgive herself.

" Do you have any idea of how hard you've been to track down?"

Not a flash crossed Irina's face. But inside, she was absolutely fuming. How the heck had someone – let alone _Kenny_ – managed to sneak up on her? Damn, she was really losing her touch. And the thought didn't please her _at all_. " Only when I want to be."

Discomfort lingered thickly in the air as silence fell. Both focused firmly on the water slowly flowing below the small bridge they were standing on.

It'd been two days from their… interesting morning-encounter, and since then they'd been determinedly avoiding each other, like two small kids after doing something bad. Irina couldn't understand why she hadn't just returned to Russia. Mostly, she blamed it on her cursed stubbornness, running strongly in Hiwatari-bloodline. But, if she allowed herself to be completely honest, that wasn't the only reason. Kenny was Kai's friend, someone her brother had considered worthy of risking his life for. And as it was now, the only thing she could still do for her brother was protecting those he'd held dear.

Besides, as she bitterly realized, there wasn't much to go home to anymore.

" Irina… We have to talk sooner or later. You do realize that, right?" Kenny's voice once again managed to startle her.

Her eyes squinted. " I can't see any reason why."

A growl – she wasn't sure if it was one of annoyance or hurt – erupted from the male. " We _slept together_, in case you don't remember! And… And… I don't have a clue of how it's with you, but…" Glancing to side, she found Kenny had blushed beat-red. " I… I've only ever… _been_ with one woman before. So…" The Japanese gulped thickly. " It… It wasn't meaningless to me."

No matter how hard she tried to push the feeling aside, Irina couldn't help feeling a harsh sting of guilt. And that's why… " What the hell is that you want from me, then?"

She decided to sink enough into denial to pretend the wince of hurt upon his face wasn't caused by her. " I… I want to… know you, I suppose." Inside, Kenny felt almost unbearably embarrassed by the fact that he sounded like a damn schoolgirl. " For instance… What's the deal with you and Bryan?"

The hazardous flash in her pitch-black eyes was enough to frighten him. " There's no 'deal'. At least… not anymore." Irina couldn't understand what it was that pushed her into telling this, but she couldn't stop herself once she'd started. " Years ago, he made me choose on… certain things. So I did. And he acted as he saw fit once I told him." Gosh, how easy and clean, painless, it sounded when told like this! That thought lingering in the background, she glanced at Kenny. " If you're allowed to have a question, so am I. What about you and Emily?"

The unimaginable pain that rose into Kenny's eyes made her regret the question. She almost pulled it back, but was cut off when the Japanese started to speak quietly. " When the Bladebreakers split, she… she was pregnant. We were both ecstatic, although we were way too young. But…" He gulped thickly. " … there was an accident. The baby, our daughter, didn't make it." Something strange, dark, appeared into his eyes as memories flashed past. " For a while, we could pretend everything was alright, even had two kids. But in the end, things just… blew apart. She found comfort from Michael, I from the bottom of a bottle." Making a tiny, bitter chuckle, he gestured with one hand. " And, so… Here we are."

For a second time in her life, Irina was smacked speechless. All she could do was gape at the man beside her, like he'd just turned into a total stranger.

She'd thought she was good at reading people. But still, never, not in million years, would she have suspected there'd be something like this hidden behind those gentle eyes.

As words wouldn't work, she decided to settle with a gesture. Kenny's eyes widened with well-justified shock when her hand graphed his, but in the end, he relaxed under her touch and returned it.

This time, the silence that lingered wasn't uncomfortable.

She had to smother a sigh of disappointment when he all of a sudden let go, clearing his throat loudly. " I… should go. The visiting-hours are starting, in the hospital, I mean."

She nodded, gaze firmly fixed on the water below her. And suddenly, her own reflection infuriated her. _Pathetic._ " 'K. 'Catch you later."

Unable to resist the urge, she turned her gaze to look at his retreating back, wondering.

Why did it suddenly sting so much to watch him walk away?

After all, she didn't even care.

**¨**

Kenny's mind was thrown into near-chaos by the conversation he'd just had. That's a big part of why his heart nearly flew off of his chest with surprise when he stepped into Anna's room – and found Emily there, sitting in a wheelchair, whispering something to the sleeping child.

He found himself unable to budge, even when Emily's head suddenly snapped up as she sensed presence. She blinked a bit with apparent surprise when discovering him. " Hi", she whispered, obviously not wanting to wake Anna up. " I… You haven't visited. I thought you'd left."

A slap of guilt hit him, right across the face. Since the last time he'd ran from her room, he'd visited the kids, several times. But… he hadn't managed to persuade himself into setting a foot into Emily's room. He wanted to believe it was because he hadn't wanted to face Michael, but… " I'm sorry, I've been… wrapped up", he muttered.

As usual, he could tell she saw right through him. But surprisingly enough, she didn't seem all that annoyed by his lie. " You checked up on the kids. It's all that matters, right?" But she didn't manage to hide the strange, sour favour seeping into her tone. She cleared her throat before speaking again. " Joshua… They said he'll be good to go whenever he wants to, and Anna… She's… coping." No matter how much a person of rationality she'd always been, she sniffed. " The doctors… They… they say they've never seen anyone adapt as rapidly."

He felt a miserable smile rising to his features. " She's always been a clever, tough girl." He hesitated a beat, glancing towards the woman. " What about you?"

" Alive and breathing." Suddenly, a slightest hint of smiles came to play upon her lips. " You know… This is the longest civilised conversation we've had in over three years."

A small, hoarse laughter erupted from Kenny's throat. " Sad but true." Gosh, had they really let things get _that_ bad?

For a moment, a weird silence lingered as both drifted into their thoughts. Finally, Emily – visibly gathering courage – managed to speak out. " Kenny… There's something… I think you should know."

Seeing the look upon her face, he felt extremely nervous all of a sudden. " Hmm?"

She chewed her lip before speaking out again. " Michael… He proposed to me, two days ago." She could barely look at him into eye. " And… I said yes."

All air was struck right out of his lungs. It took for a long time before he managed to convince himself that this wasn't a bad dream or a cruel joke, and even longer before he managed to speak. " Why… are you telling me this?"

" Because now, it's 'bout time we'll get our divorce settled. Plus…" She gulped lightly. " Don't ask me why, but… I wanted you to be the first one to know."

Taking a look at her finger, he frowned. " You're not wearing a ring."

Emily couldn't meet his eyes anymore. " I want to tell Anna and Joshua before putting it on."

Kenny knew that at least now, he should've just sputtered out all that'd been lingering in his mind for years, cleared up this mess. But…

His legs just barely carried as he pushed himself into motion, shivering like a leaf. " So, uh… Congratulations." His voice sounded so weird it shocked even him. Not taking a glance over his shoulder, he half-sprinted to the door. " I'll… I'll go to cafeteria. See you later."

If he'd turned around right then, he would've seen the tears the welled into Emily's eyes as she balled her fists, nails digging painfully into skin.

But he didn't. And that's why he didn't manage to gather the courage he would've needed to return to the room, to put an end to this disaster.

* * *

Despite the fact that he was heading back home, Ray found himself shivering with nervousness when staring out of the aeroplane's window, heart racing badly out of rhythm.

For how long was it from his last visit again – eight years, nine? Nothing was probably the same anymore! Because when he'd last been in his home-village, Lee… he was still alive. Plus, of course…

Luckily enough, his dangerous circle of thoughts was cut by a overly-sugared female-voice. " _Dear passengers, we'll begin landing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts._"

Making sure Yoshi got his seatbelt on (which wouldn't have been necessary, as his son was far beyond skilled for a three-year-old), he glanced towards Mischa. Realizing that there was no way she could've heard the instructions, he repeated them, making sure she saw his lips clearly.

And soon, the landing begun. Having sunken even deeper into his thoughts, Ray was startled when a cool hand suddenly slipped into his. Blinking with confusion, he became stunned even further when discovering it was Mischa who'd taken a tight, almost frantic hold of him.

He then realized. This was probably the woman's first time in a plane, not to mention she was taken to people she'd never even met. She was probably terrified!

And that's why he returned her squeeze.

They both needed support and comfort, badly. So what could've been wrong with the gesture?

* * *

The wintry wind slashed Tala almost unbearably as he was stood on the highest cliff of Moscow, strangely glazed eyes staring vacantly at the breathtakingly beautiful landscape below him. With snow having wrapped everything into a tight blanket, the world looked like that of fairytale's.

But this, as he knew painfully clearly, was definitely no fairytale.

He was amazed the tears remained under his control when he was finally able to whisper. " You… you always loved this place, remember? And… I was the only one you ever brought here. So…" His voice was choked, but he didn't even notice. " So, I figured that… that this'd be… the perfect place to say… goodbye."

And then, as he shakily took out the pitiably small container that locked in Kai's ashes, did the tears come. They rained so intensely that he could barely see as he gently, lovingly, set the earthly remainings free, and watched wind hungrily taking a hold of them, stealing them away.

He had no idea of for how long he simply stood there, watching the last of his fiancé disappear into dull nothingness. Words refused to come until the very last bit of ash had disappeared, broke through a wall that'd build itself into his throat. " I love you, you hear me? And, you… you should know, that… I could _never_, ever hate you. You've gotta know that, wherever you are." He wiped the tears away with a angry motion, only to discover that they came right back again. " I love you, damnit. And… I'll never stop missing you. And I won't forget."

For a long moment, a part of him expected to hear a reply, but the only response he got was a cruel howl of the wind around him.

And perhaps that's why he just had to add, although he could barely speak… " Just… Please, don't you forget me either, alright? Don't let go. Because… No matter how long it takes, I'll come and find you. So please, wait for me, 'k?"

At that moment, he realized there was absolutely nothing more he could've said or done, nothing left to add. Therefore – furiously blinking tears away from his eyes – he slowly, reluctantly, turned around and started to walk away, inwardly begging that his plea had been heard.

Right there and then, while leaving the place that'd became almost sacred to him and Kai, he decided to never come back. Because there was no way he could stand being there all alone again.

* * *

Two days after seeing the person who couldn't have been anyone else but Kai, Max felt like he'd been burned up alive. As far as the huge language-barrier had allowed him to, he'd inquired from pretty much every single house nearby the lake if someone matching with Kai's description had been seen there. (It'd helped a little that he'd had a picture of the Bladebreakers along – with those who didn't understand English, showing whom he was looking for usually cleared the situation.) It'd been a rather difficult project, as he had to hide what he was doing from Sonia and Raphael, but even so he was now down to two houses. If only he'd get one more chance to go and search…

He stumbled back to reality when a mug of tea was rather roughly placed to the table before him. Still far from fully focused, he flashed a brief smile of gratitude towards Raphael, who'd given him the drink. " Thanks." The day he'd found them, Raphael had taken he and Sonia into his hotel-room. (Most likely to make sure they wouldn't do anything stupid.) The least he could do was be polite.

He was responded with a almost chillingly familiar " Hn".

He listened with only half a ear as the man and Sonia started to talk. " I still want some answers", the woman remarked with a deep frown. " That snake-eyed freak… Who the hell was he?"

Strange, dangerous look appeared to Raphael's eyes, words came out as near-growl. " Someone I know all too well – or well, once thought I knew. Noah Tataranowicz." His eyes darkened still. " He was once a ISA-agent, one of the best. A legend. But then…" There was a small, bitter laughter. " Well, someone paid him better, I suppose."

Both Sonia and Max's eyes widened at this. " He was… one of you guys?" Sonia gasped, unable to believe.

Max frowned. " What happened?"

" The day he… made his decision, he almost killed one of us. We didn't hear from him for two years since, and hoped he'd been… taken care of." The man's eyes flashed. " Unfortunately, we weren't so lucky."

Oh, how the couple would've wanted to flood out a list of million questions. But unfortunately, fate decided they wouldn't get answers just yet. Because at that exact moment, Raphael's cell-phone came to life.

Yet again, Max felt far beyond frustrated over the fact that he couldn't speak a word of Russian. With Sonia listening intently, Raphael had a rather brief, stiff conversation, that ended with one barked word. The man thought for a moment before starting to prepare for leaving. " I have to go now. Can I trust you two to stay put, or do I need to call someone over to baby-sit?"

" That phone-call was from ISA. You're going to investigate that base of Black Dahlia's." There was a terrifying flare in Sonia's eyes. " I'm coming along."

Raphael growled. " I'm not taking you there to get yourself killed!"

Judging by the look in her eyes, it was a miracle she didn't simply jump forward and crush her hands around Raphael's throat. " My daughter is in there, under the mercy of those freaks! The hell I'm just sitting in here waiting! If anyone's getting killed, it's those assholes!" Her eyes narrowed threateningly. " Besides… If you're not allowing me to come along, I'll call through the presses of every single newspaper, magazine and tabloid I know, and invite them over. So, it's your call: either you take me along, or all of them. Which one is it going to be?"

This time, the sound that came from Raphael was a hiss of extreme annoyance. His eyes drifted to Max. " Please, tell me at least you're going to stay here."  
For a moment, Max was torn. He would've liked to go and protect Sonia, or at least act as mental support. But then again… She had an army of ISA-agents around her, and she'd proven to be more than capable of protecting herself. Besides, this could be his last chance… " Yeah. I'll stay."

" Good", Raphael muttered under his breath. " One kid less to watch over."

Just before the two were out, Max couldn't hold himself back any longer. " Hey, 'Nia!" Her surprised eyes meeting his, he went on. " Be careful, 'k? I'm sure Katia wouldn't appreciate it if you'd get yourself shot or something." With confusion, he found there was a lot more worry in his voice than he'd originally planned. _How strange…_

After a moment's shock, Sonia nodded, giving him a knowing look. Did she know what he was about to do? " If you do the same thing." With that, she disappeared.

As soon as the door closed after the two, Max was on a move.

He had a mission to complete.

* * *

In Moscow, each and every cell in Tyson's body begged him to just walk away from the café, where he was pondering through everything that'd happened with Hilary and Misha, and trying to figure out what they could do.

Gosh, if only he could've walked away, he would've been spared from seeing the way Hilary looked at the bastard, how they touched, hearing how he spoke gentle words he knew empty…

But he couldn't leave, not now when he knew the truth about Misha. Because as long as he was there, he could make sure the asshole wouldn't lay a finger on the woman he loved beyond everything – not to mention their defenceless, unborn child. Bearing this pain was the only way he had to protect the two things he held precious.

He was startled out of those thoughts when Misha stood up all of a sudden, fishing out his bleeping cell-phone with an apologetic expression. " I'm sorry, but duty calls."

Hilary smiled a bit. " It's okay. See you soon."

Tyson could barely believe his luck as he stared at the other man's distancing back. Had fate really granted him an opportunity like this? Because if so… His eyes immediately darted towards Hilary. Looking at her he gulped, feeling deeply nervous all of a sudden. " Hil… Do you trust me?"

For a moment, he could've sworn he saw a flash of something long ago lost in Hilary's eyes when she looked straight into his. But that twinkle soon disappeared, like she'd pushed it away with sheer willpower. " I… suppose I do, to some extend – despite everything. I mean… We've been friends for a long time."

The word 'friends' slashed more painfully than any knife, but the look upon her face encouraged him into going on – although he knew his words could easily lead into a disaster. He swallowed thickly again, hoping… " If… If I told you there's something… _wrong_ with Misha… Would you believe me?"

**¨**

Stood in a place where no one would hear him, Misha picked up. " Ilia Sensei? Did everything go as planned?"

" _Yes._" Judging by the background-noises, the man was in a car, or helicopter. " _We'll be arriving to Base 2 shortly. But that's not why I called you._"

Curiosity filled him. " A new mission?"

" _That's right._" There was a brief pause – as though Ilia had been listening to something. " _It would seem our little Cobra has decided to betray us. And we can't let her escape without a punishment, now can we?_"

His green eyes flashed dangerously. To him, nothing was lower than traitors. " I'd be honoured if you'd let me take care of it, Sensei."

The man chuckled. " _That's what I thought – after all, you've always been my best and most dedicated student._" The voice then turned a lot harder. " _So, go to Philadelphia, and… take care of the problem. Remember to make it look like an accident._"

He nodded to himself. " Of course." He then came to think of something. " What about Hilary?"

The elder snorted. " _So you're calling her by the first name now?_" There was a second's pause. " _Take her along. There's nothing wrong with killing two birds with one stone, no?_"

" Very well." There was no emotion in his eyes. " The mission will be completed in less than three days."

" _Good boy. I knew you could be trusted._" The noises in background grew louder. " _We'll keep in touch._" So saying, the man hung up.

Turning around while putting away his cell-phone, Misha spotted Tyson saying something to Hilary, and witnessed a look of fury rise to her face.

His eyebrow arched.

_Now this should be interesting._

**¨**

Dear goodness, Tyson had never seen such a blaze that lit into the brunette's ruby-eyes. " Tyson, I need you to listen to me very, very carefully, because I'm _never_ explaining this to you again." She was all but hissing, eyes narrowed. " Since your little… _thing_ with Ming-Ming, Misha is the first man who's shown me love and respect. And frankly, I'm curious and very much willing to see where those feelings lead. Plus, I'm sure he'll become an excellent stepfather for our son. So _don't you dare_ try doing trash-talking about him, you hear me? I'm not letting you take this away from me, too!"

So many feelings surged through Tyson that his system shut down completely – pain, frustration, hurt, anger, shock… But above all, echoed a single word.

_A… son?_

He and Hilary… Were they really going to have a baby-boy?

But as always, he was interrupted at the worst of moments. " Are you two alright?" The just about genuine look of confusion upon Misha's face nauseated him.

Hilary seemed anything but normal as she nodded stiffly. " Yes." It sounded like a slash. " We're very much through."  
Misha arched an eyebrow, but instead of questioning further, sat beside Hilary. Tyson could've actually killed him when watching him wrap a possessive arm around the brunette. " Wildcat… I was just talking to my boss, and he had a… very, very interesting proposition that includes both of us."

This time, Hilary's eyebrow jumped up. " Did he now?"

" In a few hours, I'll be going to America – Philadelphia, to be more precise – for a business trip. It should take about four days. And I was wondering…" His eyes held a incredibly well-faked façade of gentleness when looking straight into hers. " Since that friend of yours – Kenny – is in there, and could probably use support… Would you like to come along?" The pretend was made perfect by a tiny, nearly insecure smile. " I can tell you're miserable in here, with all the memories. So…"

If Tyson had been hurting before, it became excruciating when he saw the painfully genuine smile that came to Hilary's face – and exploded tenfold when she wrapped her arms around Misha, sinking fully into his devious hold. Still failing to sense the danger. " Oh my gosh, I'd love to go! Thank you so much!"

At that point, Tyson just couldn't take it anymore. The couple was taken by complete surprise when he all of a sudden bounced up. " I've gotta go." He couldn't even come up with a proper excuse. " 'See you later." With that, he ran away. And didn't come back.

**¨**

Curiosity could be seen clearly in Misha's gaze as he looked at Hilary's eyes, noticed the flood of emotions and almost spilling tears that could clearly be seen in them.

All these human emotions never ceased amazing him.

Remembering the role he was supposed to play, he then spoke, forcing concern into his tone. " Are you okay?"

He was amused by how poorly Hilary could fake her emotions, how clear disguise her smile was. Oh, how much she had to learn… " Yeah. Let's just go – we've got a lot of packing to do."

* * *

Konstantin had absolutely no idea of for how long his newest, and by far cruellest, blackout had lasted when he finally managed to crack his hazy eyes open, pain and nausea whirring inside. He blinked a bit when realizing that he was laying on the floor of a helicopter, restrained by handcuffs.

Where the heck was he being dragged into? And what…?

Suddenly, his eyes flew wide at the memory of what'd triggered his blackout this time.

Katia… That bastard had cut off her fingers… Gosh, she'd been bleeding so badly, screamed…

Through mist, voice of the said bastard – a man with terrifying snake's eyes – drifted in. " … you get a hold of him?"

" Yes." He recognized that voice – it belonged to a man with ash-coloured hair. " He'll be taking care of our little snake-problem very soon."

" Good. _He_ should be pleased – if it's even possible to please him." Then, the man seemed to notice he was awake. He chuckled. " Well, well, look who decided to join us?"

His eyes were flaming with challenge when glaring into the snake's ones. " Where the hell is Katia? What did you assholes do to her?"

The man sneered. " I would calm down if I were you. After all, I'm sure neither of us wishes for another episode." There was deceit in those eyes. " She's… shaken, but alright, and travelling right in the helicopter behind ours."

Konstantin frowned, worry spreading everywhere inside. " I don't believe you."

The man shrugged, nonchalant look upon his face as his eyes were fixed away from him. " Well, little one, that's your problem."

For a moment, he almost lashed out at what he'd been called, but managed to restrain himself in the last minute. Instead he asked another question. " Where the hell are you taking me?"

This time, it was the ash-haired that spoke. " You'll find out soon enough." There was a brief pause while the man glanced at him over a shoulder. " Now rest. Considering what's ahead of you, you'll need it."  
Realizing that he wasn't going to get any more answers, he fell dejectedly back to the floor, thoughts whirring madly.

Where the heck was Katia, and what had these freaks done to her? What… what was going on?

Suddenly, those thoughts stepped aside a little when something unfamiliar – a unnerving burning sensation – started to pulsate in his left arm. He frowned, starting to investigate.

_What the…?_

The confusion turned into fright – or perhaps even panic – when he stared at his arm. There, right before his eyes, a strange, horrifying black pattern was spreading. Along with that, came a unpleasantly familiar male-voice.

' _It felt good to loose it, no? To be able to fight for Katia._' There was a chuckle. ' _I'm already almost inside you, young Master. So just let go – make things easier on yourself._'

Screwing his eyes shut painfully tightly for a moment, he screamed so loudly it actually scared the two men nearby. " I'll never let you take over my body, NEVER! Get the hell out of my head!"

As he opened his eyes, he was stunned to notice that as well the noise, the pattern had disappeared. But he immediately realized the battle was far from over.

And that's why he gulped laboriously, shivering.

What the hell was happening to him?

* * *

Around the same time in Yakutsk, Dmitri – having been outside taking care of firewood with finally fully recovered Alexander – froze nearby the doorway when hearing his mother's voice, talking to a phone. " … right here, underneath my roof! How the hell did you manage to screw up that badly? Weren't you supposed to keep those _things_ locked up?"

Nausea speeded up his throat, accompanied by disbelief. He'd always known that his mother had once – before meeting his father – worked in the Factory. But… She wasn't supposed to work for those bastards anymore, she'd promised!

There was a loud growl. " No, don't. You've done quite enough already. I'm contacting _them_ myself. They can come and collect their damn guinea-pig."

Blood stilled in Dmitri's veins, drained from his face. It felt like everything he'd ever believed in had suddenly been falling apart.

_No, no, no…_

And it was at that moment his mother appeared. The look upon her face revealed she instantly realized what he'd heard. A deep sigh came from her. " Dmitri, look…"

" Don't… explain anything. No damn excuses, not this time." His voice had never held that amount of rage, nor had his eyes. " So that's your plan, huh? You're sending him back to those bastards?"

Disgust appeared to her face. " Dmitri, don't you understand? That _thing_ is dangerous – no one, not even those who created him, knows what it's capable of! I'm not having something like that around my own child!"

By then, he was shivering. " I'm not letting you do that to him! As long I live, I'm not going to let him get back into that hell – it'd kill him! And as for him hurting me…" His eyes darkened. " Right now, the only one bringing me pain is _you_."

His mother's eyes – completely unfamiliar all of a sudden – flashed threateningly. " How dare you speak like that to your own mother?"

" Because I care about him!" he screeched. Finally, all fear that'd stilled those words crumbled. " He's more precious to me than someone like you ever could!" With those words as his closure, he stormed into his room, deciding to flee the scene before he'd do something he'd regret.

Naturally, the two couldn't possibly know that their little… disagreement had been heard. As right behind the slightly inched front-door, their guest stood as though paralyzed, hand frozen to the doorknob. His auburn eyes were widened by terror – caused by both the thought of having to go back into the Factory, and the fact that those two were yet again fighting because of him.

He… He needed to make this war stop. But how?

He was jolted out of those thoughts when the door was suddenly ripped completely open, and he was met by the face of Dmitri's mother. Seeing her arched eyebrow, he cleared his throat, trying to come up with something to say. " I was just getting more firewood."

Seeming deeply disinterested, she walked right past him. " I'm taking a walk. When Dmitri comes around, tell him we have a lot of talking to do." She was gone before he could so much as blink.

**¨**

Never in her life had Rada felt so helpless, so terrified.

His son… That _monster_ had enchanted him, heaven knows how, made her son turn against his own family! And at the moment, she had absolutely no idea of how to cut that dangerous bond.

Or actually, she did. With a single phone-call, she could send Alexander straight back into the Factory, where he belonged. But… Dmitri would never, ever forgive her if she did that. And she was back in square one.

Or that's what she thought, until she heard a desperate male-voice speaking in English. " … my friend? He… he's been… missing for about a month now, and… he's gotta be somewhere around here. So… Please, do you know where he is? Is he here?"

Growing curious, Rada turned her head. Behind the door of her next-door neighbour, showing a picture to the very confused-looking elderly woman, stood a blonde boy, whose face held deep anxiety. For a moment, she felt sorry for him: of course he couldn't know her neighbour didn't understand another word of English. But that emotion soon gave room to another when her eyes met the picture, and immediately widened.

Those eyes, that face… There was no mistaking about it.

Suddenly, there was once more hope.

This was the only thing she could still do for Dmitri. And – as she kept firmly telling herself – this was definitely the right thing to do. She'd have to get that… _thing_ away from her house, before it'd be too late.

And so, she spoke out. " Excuse me." Meeting the man's oddly innocent, blue eyes, she found it hard to fake a smile. " I think I know where that friend of yours is."

* * *

Sonia's head was buzzing while she tried her best not to be in the way. Around her fully-trained agents were preparing for an attack, with Raphael's voice – holding even more authority than ever before – bellowing orders and instructions. " We'll be attacking as quickly and unnoticeably as possible. Chances are the place is already abandoned, but there's no point in taking unnecessary risks."

And then, faster than Sonia blinked, everyone was moving, she along them. And as soon as she stepped inside, she wished she'd stayed at the hotel with Max.

The place… It was worse than hell! It was so horribly dark everywhere that she could barely see, and stink of death lingered heavily, nauseatingly, in the air. Room after room, they found laboratories (filled with equipment the purpose of which she didn't even want to know), blood, pieces of flesh and bones, chain, cells, loud evidence of torture she couldn't have picture even in her worst nightmares. It took all she had not to throw up.

She barely heard one agent's words. " Commander Dacosta, there's no one in here!"

He growled. " Just as I expected. Our two little intruders managed to startle them off." Glancing towards her face – that gained a look of heartbreaking sorrow and helplessness as those words sunk in – he sighed heavily. " Look, Sonia… I'm sorry. But… I'm sure we'll find your little girl."

" Commander, we… we found something." The young female-agent's face seemed ghostly pale, it was obvious she barely had her stomach in check. " We… we believe these belonged to a child."

Slowly, Sonia's eyes spotted the tiny plastic-bag the woman was carrying, containing two small, bloodied fingers. Immediately, no matter how little she would've wanted to, her eyes picked the much too familiar scar on another one of the fingers. Scar left by the one time Katia had attempted to use a knife…

And at that moment, tears blinding her, she couldn't keep herself composed for another second. She threw up violently.

Through the attack of sickness, she could barely hear a screaming male-voice. " Everybody down! There's a bomb here, and it's about to go off!"

A flying second later, deafening sound of explosion came. And the whole place seemed to be shuttering.

* * *

Confused by the aftermath of the fight, Alexander took his time wondering what to do.

It really wasn't his place to announce his opinion, but he couldn't let this carry on, either. He couldn't bear watching the mother and son fighting each other for another second.

Quietly, almost cautiously, entering Dmitri's room, he found the silver-haired Russian stood before a window, back to him. He paused with hesitation before speaking out. " Dmitri…" He gulped lightly. " You shouldn't be mad at her. It's no wonder she doesn't… accept me, not when she knows exactly where I come from, what I've been created for."

He was shocked by the strange mixture of softness and something far harder that was apparent in Dmitri's eyes as the man turned to look at him. " Alex, listen to me. It's none of your fault those… bastards locked you up into that hellhole. And… Gosh, you're not some… monster – I'm not letting you think that way."

Too ashamed to meet Dmitri's eye, he quickly looked away, eyes turning pained under the flood of all he'd witnessed during the short time he'd existed. " How can you be so sure?"

He blinked with startle when, instead of offered words, a pleasantly warm hand was placed to his cheek. Lifting his eyes just a little, he found Dmitri's ice-blue ones looking right back, carrying a breathtaking amount of softness. They remained like that for nearly a eternity – both unsure as to where exactly this all was heading – but eventually, to his great surprise, Dmitri slowly leaned forward. He gasped against the lips that caught his, then felt himself practically melting. His eyes slipped closed, and – almost instinctively, like he'd done this for millions of times – his lips also moved, demanding more. All conscious thoughts disappeared.

Feeling Alexander respond to the kiss – and actually ask for more – Dmitri's head was sent into a rather pleasant spin.

During his life, he'd had about five semi-serious relationships. But never, ever, had he experienced a first kiss this perfect. Absolutely everything about it felt right.

No matter how little they would've wanted to, lack of oxygen eventually forced them to part. Panting heavily – enjoying of the sensation of Alexander's warm breath against his skin – Dmitri rested his forehead against the brunette's, eyes still closed. " I know you're no monster…", he whispered, too out of breath the add any more volume. " … because I'd never feel this way towards one."

His heart was hammering so badly it was about to explode as he waited for a response, terrified of what he might hear.

But Alexander never got the chance to speak out, for the brunette was cut off by the voice of Dmitri's mother. " _Dmitri, there's someone to see your… guest. Where is he?_"

**¨**

Max's heart had never been thumping like it was when he followed Rada into the house. " Dmitri", the woman called out almost immediately. " There's someone to see your… guest. Where is he?"

From a room nearby, a young man – a couple of years or so older than Max – with long, silvery hair and ice-blue eyes – currently filled with suspicion – appeared. A frown appeared to the Russian's face when he spotted Max. The blonde was surprised by his fluent English. " Who are you? And what do you want with Alexander?"

Max was just about to ask who the heck was Alexander, when all words froze into his throat. For just then, right beside the one called Dmitri, stood the person he'd thought he'd never see again.

And at that moment, Max was simply too overwhelmed by all emotions to be alarmed by the deep confusion – almost fright – upon the brunette's face. Before the other could utter a sound, he'd thrown his arms around him, almost managing to tackle them both down. Tears of unimaginable happiness welled into his eyes while he laughed hysterically, holding on tightly, almost desperately. " My God, Kai…", he managed to gasp out. " You're… You're really here… You're alive."

It wasn't until the tense voice came to his ears did he realize something was deeply wrong. " Let go. Please. Just… Let go of me."

Coldness seeping in, he did as ordered, frowning. He shivered when finally understanding that there was no recognition in those auburn eyes whatsoever. " K – Kai, what's going on?" he all but wheezed. " It's me, Max. Don't… Don't you know me?"

He could see Kai gulp thickly, before shaking his head slowly. " I… I'm sorry, but… you must've been mistaken. I'm not Kai. My name is Alexander."

Those words sinking in, Max simply stared, helplessness washing through.

How was it possible that… that Kai couldn't remember, didn't even know his real name? What the hell had those freaks done to him?

Before he got even a chance to form questions in his head, a voice – sharp, filled with near-fury and protectiveness – cut him short. " I have no idea of who the hell you think you are." Turning his head, he met Dmitri's ice-blue eyes that held a inferno of fury – so much like Tala's it truly baffled him. " But you'll better have a good explanation to why you're harassing Alex or I'll call the police. And you'll better start talking _now_."

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: And so… the reunion begins, huh?

I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy right now, so I'll have to cut this short. Just… Please review, alright? Pretty please? Because at the moment, I'm having a extremely stubborn flue, and I seriously need absolutely all possible support to have the energy to type on. So please?

At the moment, I'm keeping my fingers crossed so that I'll get the next update out soon. Horribly busy times are laying ahead, so… You too keep your fingers crossed, too, 'k? All I can promise is I'm doing my very best and possibly beyond.

Alright, it's time to say bye for now. Please review, and be good!

Adios!

* * *

**GabZ**: Uh huh! Now I'M speechless – I seriously can't believe someone bothers to review something I've scrabbled up for THAT many times! (sends a HUGE hug) Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! I really hope you'll like the later chapters as well.

**BloodRedViolet**: Kai's alive… Hmm, hmm… We'll see… (grins evilly) Heh, no wonder your theory is getting slight snags – with several of the latest twists, I've had no idea of them before I've already written them! (faints)

You have no idea of how glad AND flattered I am you like my fic – I still can't believe people consider my writings worth reading! Once more, thank you so much for reviewing! Stay tuned, and let me know how your theory is going (I'm curious as always). (smirks) Laters!

**Miako6**: Heh, you have no idea of how satisfying it was to write that scene with Max seeing Kai – I've been waiting for ages to get to write it:)

Oh dear, I COMPLETELY sympathise you with the school-thing – it can be a real pain sometimes. I afraid I'll be having the same problem in near-future – the updates may soon take AGES. (sighs miserably) Don't worry about reviewing – as long as you're… with the story in spirit (sounds weird, I know…) it's all that matters. (grins)

Once more, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing! Stay tuned!


	10. Connections

A/N: And yet another chapter is done. Hooray! (pumps fist into air) I seriously can't believe it's number TEN already! (sweatdrops)

But, for starters… Again, thank you from the very bottom of my heart for your BREATHTAKING reviews! It looks like you guys really liked the previous chapter. And also thanks to those wonderful people who've listed this 'lil story! (glomps each and every one of you, hugging tightly) You'll never know how valuable you are.

Uh… You're probably tapping your feet with impatience, but before getting to the actual chapter, one more thing before I'll forget. **About the OCs.** I've come to notice that there's – fair enough – quite a number of those in this story. So, to make it easier on you, I've made a list of them, and added it to the end of this chapter, right below the responses to your reviews. If I'll remember (which, I afraid, isn't all that likely…), it'll be along with each chapter from now on. Hopefully, that'll make it easier on you to stay on track as to who is who. (grins sheepishly)

Alright, before you'll start throwing things… Here it comes – chapter ten! I really hope you'll like.

* * *

The first thing Sonia felt as consciousness started to rush back into her head was overwhelming sensation of suffocating. Smoke – thicker than and heavier than ocean-water – filling her lungs, she couched helplessly, trying her hardest to recollect her breath and what'd happened. 

There… There'd been an explosion… And before that, they'd found fingers, Katia's fingers, cut off…

At that thought, her eyes immediately flew open. She was above stunned to find Raphael leaned above her in a protective manner. " What…?"

Paying no mind to her wheeze (probably having missed it), the man pushed himself up, glancing around. " Is everyone alright?" he roared.

Not before long, there was a slightly choked reply. " Y – yeah…" It was the same female-agent who'd found the fingers. She coughed. " Polshav and Tovrena… They got some scratches, but… nothing life-threatening."

Sonia could see relief flashing in the older man's eyes. " Good."

" Commander, you should take a look at this!" a male-voice, obviously nauseated and nearly terrified, suddenly called out. " You're not gonna believe this!"

Getting up along with Raphael, Sonia winced when feeling this annoying, piercing headache kicking in, caused by when it'd hit the floor. Her back hurt as well.

_Nice…_, she mused with thick sarcasm.

The pain, however, disappeared from her mind when she saw what the agent had been talking about the exact same time as Raphael. Her eyes widened with disbelief. " Holy shit…"

The explosion, as it appeared, had blown open a door they hadn't been able to unlock before. Behind it was revealed a huge set of sickening, horrifying pictures, video-tapes and files. It was the photographs that got to them most. They represented completely destroyed bodies of human-beings (although with most of them, it was almost impossible to tell the species), their flesh, skin and bones torn, shattered and scorched, blood splashed all over. Utterly wrecked human forms.

Evidence of attempts of sealing bit-beasts into their Masters. Each and every single one of them failed worse than the former.

No horror-movie could've ever matched with what they were facing now.

Several well-trained agents rushed off somewhere to throw up, and Sonia felt the same urge.

Sonia had no idea of who was the one able to speak, and at the moment, she didn't even care all that much. " What the hell have these freaks done? What are they up to?"

No one could answer.

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Connections

* * *

Tyson was quite literally pulling off his hair while helplessly watching Hilary packing her bags, preparing for her trip with Misha. 

There had to be something he could do, anything! He couldn't let _this_ happen!

" Hil, are you sure about this?" he finally managed to half-croak, hoping from the bottom of his heart that she would've looked at him, seen the emotions in his eyes. " I mean… You barely know each other! Why are you doing this?" Hilary was a smart person, always relied on knowing what was the right thing to do. Why couldn't she listen to her instincts now?

But just then, a smallest hint of hope rose when he saw her frown a little, obviously doubting.

Perhaps the battle wasn't lost just yet, after all.

**¨**

For quite a while, Hilary was ready to roar at Tyson, scream at him to stop talking about Misha like that. But there was something in his voice that made her wonder…

Her frown deepening, she turned her gaze to meet his eyes. And her heart seemed to spin upside down in her chest.

Those weren't the scared, guilt-ridden eyes that'd greeted her when she'd found him in bed with Ming-Ming. Nor were they those scared, confused ones of a child, that she'd came to know after this nightmare around Black Dahlia had started. No, these eyes were those she'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

And slowly, she felt a part of her resistance dying down.

_Maybe…_

That thought was, however, cut short when there was a knock on the hotel-room's door. Strangely, she wasn't completely content and pleased with knowing it was Misha.

Wondering what the heck was wrong with her, she walked up to the door, carefully avoiding all eye-contact with Tyson. And by miracle, she managed to crack a thin smile when Misha's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. " Are you ready, wildcat?"

_Hell no…_ " Yeah. Let's get going." _Before I change my mind._

Not a word disturbed the silence as she picked up her bag. Still, she didn't dare to glance at Tyson while she walked up to the door.

When the said door was closed between them by Misha's pull, it felt like something had been smashed to pieces deep inside her.

**¨**

In the room, Tyson was fighting a losing battle against tears as he helplessly watched the door close, and the dull sound of it inching shut was slammed against his face.

His fists balled tightly, painfully. " I'm so sorry, Hil", he whispered to the room's deaf walls. " I'm sorry…"

Never had he been as relieved to hear Dranzer's voice as he was then. ' _There's no need to worry_', she told him gently, voice that of loving mother's.

He blinked furiously, trying his hardest to believe. " How can you be so sure?"

' _Because there's a great power protecting Hilary-san. Has been since she was born, although she's never known of it…_'

He frowned, throughoutly confused. " What are you talking about?"

' _I'm sorry, Tyson-sama, but I've already revealed more than I should._' She was silent for a beat. ' _Ah, it seems you'll soon have something else to think about…_'

Before he could ask, there was a knock on the room's door. Forehead wrinkling and body prepared to fight, he slowly walked up to open – and his eyes immediately grew tenfold. Stood there, right before him – alive, breathing and uninjured – stood Hiro. " It's… really you…" In blink, he'd enclosed his older brother into a tender, almost crushing hold, although he wasn't sure if he should've hugged or punched the other. " Damn you! Do you have any idea of how worried I was?! I… I thought you…" Words died out.

After a moment, Hiro gently pushed him slightly further. Then, he could see from his brother's eyes that something was wrong. " Ty… Something horrible happened, so I and Brook… We decided to come here." Funny, he hadn't noticed Brooklyn until then. The orange-haired genius seemed alarmingly pale. " I thought you should get to know some things… Mr. D told me where to find you."

His eyebrows immediately furrowed, unnerving shivers ran inside. " What the hell's going on?"

**¨**

Tyson felt like he'd been thrown into the middle of the worst nightmare as he listened to Hiro's rather vivid description of the events taken place in Africa. Brooklyn getting shot by that snake-eyed freak, their father being taken…

Both older men jumped with fright when he slammed a furious fist against the table before him, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. " Those fucking bastards… Black Dahlia hurt dad, too…" Gods, he was going to make those freaks pay…!

Brooklyn frowned, then spoke for a first time since his arrival. " Black Dahlia?"

Despite all, a hoarse laughter escaped Tyson. With all the horrors that damn organisation had caused, it was almost impossible to believe that only their small group knew about it. " Looks like there's a lot of explaining I need to do…"

* * *

Ray's heart was yet again thumping with nervousness as he approached the tiny houses of his home-village, his son holding his hand and Mischa walking right beside him. 

Damnit… What the hell had he been thinking when agreeing to come here, to all these people and memories? Had he been insane?

The doubt, however, subsided a slightest bit when his eyes detected a somewhat familiar figure picking herbs in nearby woods. She was a girl at about the age of thirteen, with impressively long wine-coloured hair and the customary amber eyes of neko-jins'.

Just then, her head snapped up, as she sensed someone's presence. When first spotting him, her eyes widened, then shone with joy. All herbs fell to ground as she bounced up and started to dash towards him. " Uncle Ray!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him with a force that shouldn't have been possible for a girl. " You're finally back!"

A small stab of guilt followed. " Only for a little while, I afraid." He then gently pushed her slightly further, smiling faintly. " My goodness, Naima! You've really grown!"

She smirked proudly. " Yeah. When we last met, I was… four, right?"

He nodded, memories causing his eyes to cloud a little. " Yeah." He then smiled once more, just to keep her from worrying. " And now you've grown up to be a beautiful young woman."

Her smirk widened still, a small blush appeared to accompany it.

Just then, their reunion was interrupted by another, much more sharp female-voice. " Naima, you should hurry up with those herbs. Grandfather is already waiting for them." Turning his head, Ray saw a woman who was about three years older than he. Her shortcut hair – their colour much like Naima's – billowed furiously in the wind, just as darkly as her amber eyes glared at him. " I'll have a little talk with uncle Ray."

At first, Naima seemed ready to protest, but changed her mind when seeing the look in the older woman's eyes. " Alright, mom." Once having picked up the herbs and preparing to rush inside, she gave him a one last look. " It's good to have you back."

As soon as the teenager was gone, Ray gulped thickly when staring at the older woman's face that had rage written all over. Suddenly, he remembered all too clearly why he hadn't wanted to return… " Look, Haku…"

She cut him short. " I don't know what the hell it is that made you crawl back after all these years. But I'm going to make damn sure you'll sneak right back to your hole once you're done here – for the sake of my daughter _and_ the whole village." Haku's eyes narrowed. " My husband made the mistake of trusting you, as did his sister. I'm not going to be as foolish." With those words she, too, disappeared, leaving Ray with hurt, confusion and guilt.

So badly in a shock he was, that he barely heard his son's confused voice. " Daddy… Why was she so angry? Have we done something bad?"

Feeling a choking sensation in his throat, he could barely reply. " Oh Yoshi, you… you haven't done anything. It's just…" He gulped thickly. " Adults have a lot to talk about." He almost laughed bitterly at the huge understatement.

He didn't think he'd ever been as relieved of anyone's touch as he was when feeling Mischa's hand squeeze tightly around his, radiating support. Grateful, he returned the gesture.

Deep in the back of his mind, he wondered if coming back here had been but a huge mistake…

* * *

In the meantime, Hilary was almost shocked to realize that she was already sitting in a plane next to Misha, on her way towards Philadelphia. 

She still couldn't believe she was doing this – giving up in such a pitiable way, letting go. But… She had to, or she would've fallen apart completely. Right?

She felt her heart twitch painfully when a memory – unbearably clear – flashed into her mind.

* * *

/ _Hilary, age fourteen, cursed loudly and far more colourfully than most would've expected of a girl as her beyblade was yet again pushed off the dish. " I'm never going to learn this!" she screeched._

_Her hand was already lifted, ready to smash her blade straight against the pavement, when a determined hold stopped her. Looking up with mild surprise, she blinked when meeting the familiar auburn eyes of her secret trainer's. " If you give up now, you definitely won't learn." Probably just then realizing he was touching her, Kai let go. " But I think you should keep trying. You're too strong and stubborn to just quit." His eyes hardened, filled with challenge. " I expect a lot more of you. So have a little faith in yourself and get yourself together."_

_Hilary had no idea of what exactly it was Kai's words managed to trigger into motion inside her. But before she'd even thought it trough properly, she'd once more prepared her blade with a loud growl that didn't sound human. " If you really have such high expectations… Then bring it on, damnit! Or is talking all we're gonna do today?"_

_Smirk revealing a row of perfect teeth, Kai wordlessly prepared his own blade._

_The session ended up serving its purpose. By the time they were through, Hilary was utterly, hopelessly hooked. And when she challenged Tyson a month later, she didn't lose._ /

* * *

" Wildcat? Are you okay?" 

It wasn't until then, she realized how moist her eyes were. Deeply embarrassed, she wiped them. " Yeah. Just… memories…"

Misha nodded, seeming far from convinced. After a while, she felt a cool had taking a supportive hold of hers. A little confused, she squeezed back, her stinging eyes gazing out the plane's small window.

She knew she should've stayed in Russia, until it'd be cleared out who'd stolen Kai away. After all, since her parents' death four years back, her friends had been her only family, no matter how far away from each other they'd drifted (in more ways than one). But… With one of them gone, and all the crap with Tyson… She just couldn't. She wasn't strong enough to handle it.

She bit her lip until she drew blood.

/ _" But I think you should keep trying. You're too strong and stubborn to just quit."_ /

Her eyes flowing over, she was too overwhelmed to feel a comforting presence wrap around her like a warm blanket, offering consolation. Presence that'd been there since she'd been born…

* * *

No sound came to Brooklyn's ears as he sat on the rooftop of the Bladebreakers' hotel, his eyes closed. 

After all that'd happened and what Tyson had just told them, a moment of peace like this was truly a bliss.

His solitude was, however, disturbed by a sound of door opening. He spoke when recognizing the hesitant steps approaching. " How's Tyson?" Tyson had already lost a dear friend, plus both his grandpa and brother had narrowly dodged the bullet. Brooklyn could only imagine what the bluenette was going through now, having heard his dad had been taken.

He opened his eyes when hearing a deep sigh, and sensing someone taking a seat beside him. There was a troubled look upon Hiro's face. " He's handling this the… 'Tyson way', I suppose. I told him to take a walk before he'd trash the entire hotel-room."

He laughed just a bit. " Probably a smart idea."

When a thick, awkward silence fell, Brooklyn suddenly realized that they still hadn't talked about the brawl they'd had before the shooting-incident. His heart grew extremely, painfully, heavy all of a sudden, and he chewed his bottom-lip.

None of Hiro's promises changed the fact that the reason behind their near-break-up was still there. And the Japanese still hadn't said those words…

He nearly jumped with startle when Hiro spoke all of a sudden. The older man's voice was far more quiet and hesitant than usual, eyes didn't meet his. " Look, Brook…" The bluenette gulped thickly. " I… I let you down badly, and… there's probably nothing I can do to make up for that. But…" When Hiro could finally look at him, he felt his chest sting a bit when seeing the unnatural shimmer in them. " When you were unconscious, I… I made a promise. That, if… if I wouldn't lose you, if you wouldn't leave me…" The other's voice faded off somewhere while he blinked furiously, slipping one hand into his. " When we get dad back… I'll tell him, I'll tell him everything. And, tomorrow… Tomorrow I'll tell Tyson."

His eyes widened to nearly impossible size as he stared into Hiro's eyes. There was no hesitation, reluctance or lie in them. " 'Ro…" Inside, something warm spread all over. " You'd really…?"

Hiro nodded, stony determination in his eyes. " If that's what it takes to keep you."

It wasn't the 'I love you' Brooklyn had yearned for. But he immediately realized it was something even better. And that's why – partially to hide just how badly his stinging eyes shone with tears – he pulled the other close with his free hand and closed his eyes, held on as tightly as he could.

They still had a long way to go, a lot to sort out. But this was definitely a good start.

One of the huge hotel-room's beds was very, very occupied that night…

* * *

Listening to the man who'd introduced himself as Max telling about Kai and Black Dahlia, Dmitri felt like he'd been listening to a description of a whole another world. 

The Bladebreakers and their… interesting time together, Kai's horrible past… Such things he couldn't have even imagined.

Once the blonde was finished, he opened his mouth, furiously attempting to voice something – he had no idea what. But his lips just wouldn't work.

In the end, it was Alexander who spoke first. " I understand this… Kai was a friend of yours, and you miss him terribly. But…" There was a confused, torn look upon the brunette's face. " As I said before, I'm not Kai. I'm sorry."

Frustration made blood bubble painfully in Max's veins as he looked into those familiar auburn depths, saw the fire and determination in them. It seemed Kai was still as stubborn as ever. In the middle of everything, it was relieving to notice that not everything had changed over years.

That thought alone caused him to smile faintly. " I… I know this is probably overwhelming, but…" He found he was running out of words. How on earth could he make Kai believe? What eventually came out was more of a plea than anything else. " Please, trust me in this. Come back to Moscow with me, and I'll prove it all to you. I – we all – will remind you of who you really are."

But if anything, those words caused Kai to recoil even further from him. " Please, stop." There was a storm of emotions in the brunette's eyes. " I… I can't be that friend of yours, because… because _this_ is who I really am." Slowly, reluctantly, Kai turned so he could see his back, and moved the collar of his shirt just a little. Max's eyes widened as he met the tattoo, the sign of ownership.

_040886-283W Alexander 53_

He felt like throwing up.

_Oh my dear God…_

How could _anyone_ do _this_ to another person – think they could own someone?

Kai's eyes shimmered unnaturally as he quickly hid the shame-mark. " Do you see it now? I'm not Kai, can't be, because I've never had a life of my own. All I am is property of the Factory." Those eyes darkened and hardened again, the feelings behind them once more tightly in Kai's control. " So… If you ever really cared about Kai, let him rest in peace. Leave me alone and go back home. Those people you mentioned, who cared about him… They need you." Those words as his final judgement, the now brunette Russian walked off, disappearing through the house's front-door.

From a long moment, Max stared at the closed door, frozen by shock. It seemed to take a decade before he regained the control of his muscles. He was just about to run after Kai, when Dmitri's slashing words stopped him. " Don't." Turning his fuming gaze, he was faced with a equally outraged pair of ice ones. " I think you've put enough of strain on Alex for one day. So stop it, before you'll end up breaking him completely."

He snorted, infuriated. Who the heck did this guy think he was? " What makes you think you know him so damn well?" He knew he was being ridiculous and unfair, but just couldn't stop himself.

Dmitri's eyes flashed dangerously. " I obviously know him hell a lot better than you do." The silver-haired then seemed to calm down just a little, and went on. " I'll talk to him when he's ready for it, I promise. But you leave him alone, understand? He doesn't need to get any more lost and confused than he already is."

The guy was extremely lucky Max's cell-phone snapped to life just then, stopping the destructive words into his throat. It was Sonia, he discovered. " I'll have to take this", he hissed, giving the other a threatening look. " But you, don't think we're through just yet."

Stepping aside a little, making sure Dmitri (who was carefully keeping an eye on him) couldn't hear, he picked up. " Yeah?"

" _H – hi, it's me._" Sonia's voice sounded strange, almost unfamiliar. " _I've got something to tell you're not gonna believe._"

Despite everything, he couldn't help laughing a bit. " You and I both."

**¨**

Auburn eyes were filled with confusion and near-terror while staring at the snowy landscape spreading before them.

Gosh, all that'd just been thrown against his face was just too much! Of course he knew there was no way he could be that… Kai-person – after all, he'd grown in the Factory for his entire short life. But still… This tiny, stubborn part of him just wouldn't be convinced. That life, with all the warm and caring people, sounded almost too good to be resisted. And that's why he was deeply torn.

He… He'd just started out this whole another life away from all horrors, with someone who truly cared about him – hell, _loved_ him. Someone… he was just about ready love back. Did he really want to jeopardise all that like this, for a world where he most likely didn't even belong?

" Alex?" Dmitri's hand was warm and soft when gently laid to his shoulder. He could feel the silver-haired's breathtaking blue eyes observing him. Finally, the silence was disturbed. " You want to go, don't you? To find out if he's right or not."  
Deep sadness could be seen in his eyes when they turned to gaze the other. " I don't want to leave you."

Dmitri's warm smile caused pleasant shivers into his whole body. " You won't have to, because I'm coming with you." Slowly, as the other sat down to the porch beside him, a hand gently graphed his. " Without you, there's nothing that would keep me here. Besides, I'd never let you face something like this alone."

His eyes widened with disbelief. Why on earth would someone care about him this much? He looked away quickly, suddenly ashamed of his clearly visible emotions. " You don't have to."

Dmitri chuckled a bit. " Trust me, I could _never_ considering going somewhere with you a duty or burden." The hand around his squeezed a little more tightly, reassuringly. " I'm only coming because I _want to_."

Those words flooding through, something seemed to click into place inside him. At that moment, his mind was made up.

He could feel Dmitri shutter a bit with pleasure and surprise when his lips were pressed tightly against the silver-haired one's, in a single soul-searing kiss flowing out absolutely everything that was whirring inside him. But soon enough, the other's lips started moving against his, accepting absolutely everything without a slightest doubt or questioning.

And at that moment, he once again felt that perhaps, everything would turn out alright in the end.

After all, he was blessed enough not to have the ability to see into future. Plus, much thanks to the intense emotions whirring, nor could he know of the ominous black patterns spreading all over his back underneath his jacket, feel the burning they caused.

**¨**

Having just finished his second phone-call, Max thought he should go to the porch, check out if Kai was alright. But he immediately froze to the door, eyes widening before the sight presented.

There, without him being able to do anything but gape, who had once been known as Kai leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dmitri's – all memories of Tala and their time together lost. (At the moment, Max regretted dearly he hadn't told Kai about that part of his life.)

_Oh… fuck…_

It seemed things were _a lot_ more complicated than he'd originally thought.

But after immediate shock, stone-hard determination rose into his eyes.

Kai was alive and well – that was all that mattered. And although the road there would without a doubt be rocky, their group – especially Tala – was going to help him remember who he really was.

Kai Hiwatari was nowhere near lost. Now, all they had to do was make the Russian himself believe it.

* * *

Tala had absolutely no idea of what to expect as he took a deep, heavy breath while standing behind Mr. Dickinson's office-door in the BBA-building. His hand, that was pressed to the doorknob, shook a little. 

Since his… blow-out at the elder a couple of days earlier, they hadn't spoken a word to each other. Mostly, because he'd done pretty good job avoiding the old man. But now, stood by the edge of the inevitable encounter, Tala found himself feeling extremely uncomfortable, ashamed. It wasn't because he would've regretted his words, because he didn't – he'd meant every single one of them. But ever since he'd managed to break free from Biovolt's hold, Mr. D had been the only adult he'd been able to trust, and the elder had meant even more to Kai. That's why this mess between them felt horrible to him.

But Tala Valkov had never been a quitter, much less a coward. And that's why – taking a breath even deeper than the previous ones – he finally opened the door and entered. " Spencer gave me your message, that I should come over." His tone was far more formal and tight than usually, which stung them both.

The elder nodded, and it was then Tala noticed the extremely strange look upon his unnaturally pale face. " Yes." The old man gulped laboriously. " Max… He just called, from Yakutsk, and…" The man gave him a look, seeming about ready to faint of shock. " I… I think you should sit down."

Despite everything, the man's expression caused him to obey instantly. " What's going on?"

What Mr. D said next made all colour drain from his face, his whole word still. " It's about Kai."

* * *

It had taken several days of working and pushing aside all Judy and Bruce had ever believed in, but late that night, it was ready. 

The tool for destruction, possibly the most dangerous weapon ever created.

A beyblade that was actually equipped holding in the power of joined Dranzers. That – in capable hands – could bring the whole world to its knees.

Judy felt herself shivering as she stared at the blade's metal-surface. It was amazingly, chillingly beautiful, in the exact same way as Black Dranzer, shone darkest light that didn't seem to be from this world. It was made of the finest, strongest metal, painted black and decorated with colour that looked exactly like blood.

It was sharper than any razor, easily extremely dangerous to even the user if handled carelessly. Plus, it was about seven times heavier than an average blade, but – if used properly – also at least five times faster.

" Perfect", Bruce whispered, somewhere between baffled, excited, nauseated and terrified.

She found herself trembling again, although their newest cell – that resembled to a small laboratory – was surprisingly warm. " Yeah."

Stunned, horrified silence had most likely lasted for a long while when the room's door unexpectedly slid open. In came the man they'd learned to know as Gabriel, his ominous eyes expressing no emotions. " I understood you've come up with something."

Eyes showing no fear, Bruce nodded, taking some brave steps forward to face the man. " Yes." He took the blade, showing it to the man. " With this, you won't have to sacrifice a valuable blader. His spirit will still be needed to make the phoenixes merge, but this blade is strong enough to handle the process – it won't have to happen inside a blader." His eyes flashed a bit. " No one will have to die."

Gabriel made an amused sound. " That, we'll see. But… I must say I'm pleased. The blader may be needed and come in handy later." Without neither of the prisoners able to keep it from happening, he took the blade. " Excellent work. Perhaps I'll have use for you two in future as well. After all, your families will surely appreciate the co-operation." And before a word of protest could be presented, he was gone, the blade along him.

Staring at the closed door, Judy could barely whisper. " Bruce… What the hell have we done?"

The man's eyes showed pure terror. " We either saved a life", he breathed out. " Or destroyed the entire world."

Heavy, dark silence fell.

* * *

Outside the room, Gabriel had a chilling smile upon his lips as he watched the blade, felt its power vibrate against his skin although it didn't even have a bit-beast yet. 

He'd known those two were skilled at their work. But never would he have imagined they were _this_ good.

Luck, it would seem, was on his side.

" I thought you should know, that we just received some news." There was only one employee in the building who dared to speak to him without 'sirs', 'senseis' or 'Masters'. Turning his head, he met Noah's snake's eyes. " Looks like you were right. Those little idiots managed find… the subject, as well as Base one. Soon, they'll be bringing _him_ right back into our hands."

His eyes shone the exact same way as the blade in his hand. " Excellent. Everything is running right on time." A slight, darkest smirk came. " I'm pretty sure I know what those fools are going to do next, so…" He glanced at the other man. " As soon as the subject arrives to Moscow, I want you to go and collect the phoenixes. Tear the half of Black Dranzer from his flesh."  
Noah seemed curious and even slightly excited, but not fully satisfied. " And what would be my reward?"

Gabriel felt a slightest hint of disgust, knowing exactly what the other was expecting for a payment. But oh well, if that was the price of getting both phoenixes into his hands… " You're allowed to do whatever you wish with him. Would that be enough?"

Noah's eyes immediately flashed chillingly with pleasure and lust. " Yes…" It sounded exactly like a snake's hiss. " That would be very well enough."

Seeing that Noah wasn't making a slightest motion indicating he'd be leaving, he arched an eyebrow. " I assume you've got work to do?"

The chilling eyes flashed dangerously. " Yes." With that, the man turned around and started to walk away, white hair flowing rebelliously against the air.

As soon as the other man was gone, he fished the remaining half of Black Dranzer's chip from his pocket, delicately connecting it with the blade. His eyes shone darkly as he felt the phoenix's breathtaking power flowing furiously underneath the metal, pulsating against his hand – seething, screaming to be released.

" Patience, my love", he murmured, watching as the metal turned red from heat. " Soon, you'll be free once more – and you'll get to do what you were originally created for." A frost-cold smile appeared when the felt the phoenix settle down against his touch, and the metal cooled slowly. " Good boy. Now…" Strange look appeared into his eyes. " Let's go and say hello to your new Master. I'm sure you two will have an… interesting encounter."

Someone like Konstantin definitely wouldn't surrender to bear Black Dranzer's power easily, of that he was sure. But luckily, he had his ways of persuasion…

His footsteps echoed threateningly in the walls as he started to walk towards his grandson's cell.

* * *

Konstantin, as little as he would've liked to admit it, was terrified. 

For starters, he didn't have a slightest clue of where he was. Secondly, that… whatever the heck it was inside him seemed to be growing more and more persistent to take him over. The voices were becoming louder and louder with each time it tried, and – if he'd counted correctly – those freaky black patterns had already showed up six times, spreading a little further each time. And, to top that all, he still hadn't seen a trace of Katia. Worry and terror fought over control inside him.

What had those freaks done to her? What if they'd hurt her even worse? What if…?

There was suddenly voices behind his cell-door. His whole small frame tensed as he stared at the door, hoping… " Katia?" he whispered.

But, instead, in came the man who looked disturbingly familiar to him, face expressionless. His name was… Gabriel, he remembered. " Well hello there, little one. I'm sorry you've had to wait alone here for so long."

His eyes narrowed. " What the hell have you done to Katia?" he screeched, sick and tired of being afraid of these bastards.

The man laughed hollowly. " Now aren't we impatient today? Don't worry, you'll get answers soon enough. But first…" He'd never seen a look as dark. " I need you to come with me. I have a… task for you – and I won't be taking 'no' for an answer."

He arched a defiant eyebrow. " And now that I refuse…?"

The man laughed again. " Oh, little one, trust me when I say this." His pitch-black eyes flashed. " When it comes to… persuasion, no one is better than I."

A few beats later, loud, heartbreaking scream of terror and agony ran through the entire building.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Okay, NOW I'm beginning to feel REALLY sorry for Tala. And okay, Konstantin, too. (wipes eyes) I'm being horribly cruel on them, huh? 

And I'm seriously falling for the HiroXBrooklyn couple. (squeals) HIROXBROOK 4ever! (dances around throwing rose-petals, eyes turning to the shape of hearts) (Okay, grhm... THAT was yet another proof of how little there's left of my sanity...) (sighs with a shake of head)

(By the way, this chapter was exceptionally short – about eight pages. So… Yay – I'm making progress!) (smirks)

I'm annoyingly busy right now, so I should start to get going, but first, **a little announcement**… I'm really, and I mean REALLY, busy with school at the moment (actually, I should be doing school-stuff right now…). And as a result, I won't be able to update next week. (cries with agony) I'm so sorry about the delay, but I promise to work my butt out (ewww, what a mental image…) to get a decent new chapter done by the week after that one. So, uh… Hang on for one extra week, 'k, and I'll try to do the same. I'm keeping my fingers crossed the waiting-process won't end up being longer...

But until then… **PLEASE** review – you guys must know by now how much hearing your voices means to me (and my inspiration)! So… Please? (gives puppy's eyes)

Urgh, I really have to get going now, so… Until next time – hopefully, that'll be soon enough! Take care!

* * *

**Miako6:** Heh, I completely understand your confusion concerning the OCs – even I'M having trouble with them at times! (sweatdrops) Hence, thanks to your message, I've now added a list of the OCs that are good to be kept in mind right down these responses to reviews. Hey, whoever said reviews are of no use? (grins) 

(Interesting thing with the ashes, huh? It should be revealed where they came from eventually.) (smirks cunningly)

Once more, thank you SO MUCH for your helpful review! I hope you'll like the chapters that are to come. Laters!

**GabZ:** Yay, I'm so glad you liked! (grins with joy) I'm also feeling sorry for Tala – gosh, I'm being awful on him, aren't I? (sniffs)

Again, thank you so much for your review! Especially for reviewers like you, I'm definitely doing my very hardest to keep the story's quality as high as possible. 'Till next time!

**LadyOfTheBluePhoenix:** (blushes) I'm so happy to think that the I haven't not only managed to maintain the quality, but the chapters have also been getting better! (Heh, the thing often happens to me when I write; the further I get with the story, the more easily the text flows.) (grins)

Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for your ego (AND inspiration) bursting review! 'Hope I'll manage to keep the quality as high! 'See you around (though we can't actually see each other, but…)!

**kailover2007:** Thank you so much for the amazing review – I sincerely hope I'll manage to keep the quality as high! (grins) Laters!

**BloodRedViolet:** Heh, sugar gets on me each time as well. (smirks)

Hmm, it really would seem Kai's indeed alive, huh? DAMN, it was good to get to write that scene – although, it would've been even more pleasing if he would've been able to remember… (pouts a bit)

One more HUGE thank you for reviewing! 'Glad to hear your theory still holds (despite some scratches)! Yet again, 'can't wait to hear how it keeps going! (grins while rubbing hands together with excitement) 'Till next time!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** (surname unknown) – A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	11. “ The road to hell is…

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive and kicking – and I've actually managed to scrabble up a new chapter! Phew! (wipes sweat from forehead)

BUT before getting to it… Again, thank you SO MUCH for those AMAZING reviews! (HUUUUUUGS) They've seriously been lifesavers during the insane week I just had! As always, responses to the reviews can be checked out from after the chappy.

And before starting out, uh… A little warning: this chapter became rather long again – twelve and a half pages. (makes an anime fall) And I afraid the next one will "explode" as well. But no worries: after that, the chapters should grow a bit shorter.

Okay, okay, as I've already kept you waiting for well long enough, here it is – chapter eleven! I really hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

Unwillingly fluttering his eyes open, Konstantin wasn't exactly sure of where he was. Finally meeting the depressingly grey roof above him, he groaned quietly with defeat. 

He was still in that hell-hole, with those bastards. Nothing had changed.

Or… so he reasoned, until a impossibly familiar voice – the same that'd moments ago guided him from the darkness – drifted into his ears, the exact same second as a comforting hand was laid to his shoulder. " Are you awake?" First time in a while, he didn't feel repulsed when a hand stroked his hair. " It's alright, everything's okay. Just stay awake – you've slept long enough already."

Goodness, how his heart hammered as his eyes – widened by disbelief – slowly, slowly turned to meet the man beside him, not daring to even hope… The poor heart nearly stopped when his eyes locked to the auburn ones, identical to his. He didn't even notice the set of tears that broke loose. " _P – papa_…?"

The man's eyes filled with warmth that could only be found from a loving parent. " Everything's going to work out now", his _papa_ almost whispered. " It's over now. It's time to go home."

He didn't care if this was all impossible, if he was simply imagining things and losing all of his sanity. Ignoring absolutely all voices of reason, he threw his arms desperately around the man, giving a loud cry of utter joy. Right there and then, he decided to never let go again. The man returning his gesture, he cling even more tightly.

To convince himself that this was all real, he buried his face into his _papa's_ jacket-covered chest, frantically taking in the reassuringly familiar scent. " I… I missed you", he practically whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. " I missed you so much."

The man's murmured words brought him chills. " I miss you too, more than you can even imagine." Gently, the man pushed him slightly further, hold on him still remaining. He felt nearly terrified when seeing the almost spilling tears in those fiery eyes. " But Konstantin, I… I need you to be strong, for just a little while longer. This will all be over soon, but… you need to hold on for a little bit more."

He frowned, starting to shiver again. " W – what are you saying…?" His eyes widened with complete, utter terror when he saw that slowly but surely, his _papa_ was turning transparent, fading away right before his eyes. He tried to hold on tighter, but only found his desperate fingers sinking right through. Tears welled into his eyes. " NO!"

By the time the man's eyes slipped closed with pain, he was already almost gone. The hold on him could hardly be felt anymore. " I love you, never forget that." It was fainter than a breath of wind. " One way or another, I'll come back to you, no matter how long it takes." There was a silent, chilling sigh in the air – and then he was gone.

Konstantin hadn't even seen his tenth birthday yet. He was just a child. And this… this would've been too much for anyone.

Feeling absolutely everything inside him falling apart, he opened his mouth and screamed, time after time, not even caring that eventually, he didn't even have his voice anymore. " _PAPA_!"

**¨**

" _PAPA_!"

His eyes – completely blurred by still rolling tears – flew open to meet what seemed like a tiny screen, coloured by terror and heartbreaking desperation. " _PAPA_!"

But the only reply he got was a stomach-turning, hollow laughter. " So, little one…" The thing covering his eyes – a strange device that indeed included a monitor – was removed, and he found himself staring right at Gabriel's face. " Did you enjoy my show? I must confess, it was quite a trouble to put it together."

He sent the man a death-glare that was piteously hindered by still rolling tears. " You… you fucking bastard!" he hollered in a strangled tone. Only the painfully tight binds trapping his hands and legs kept him from bouncing up and attacking the monster before him. " How… how dare you…?! I'm gonna kill you!"

While the all too familiar burning sensation started to take over his body, the man smirked icily, obviously knowing exactly what was going on inside him. " Unless you want _him_ to get the best of you, I'd suggest you to calm down." The voice was completely emotionless, smooth as velvet. Gabriel took a step closer. " I only showed that… scene to you, because I have a little proposition for you. Such that you might find well worth considering."

He frowned, knowing much better than to trust. " What the hell makes you think I'd accept anything from you?"

Gabriel was completely unaffected by his words, if not mildly irritated. " Because I'm able to give you something no one else can." There was something dangerous in the man's eyes as he pulled out a deeply threatening-looking black beyblade. " Use this – join two bit-beasts for me – and you'll get to see Katia. And also…" The eyes above him turned into those of hunting beast's. " If you do this… little favour for me… I can give you your _papa_ back."

He could've sworn he almost collapsed out of shock. " What?" he wheezed.

Gabriel's eyes flickered with satisfaction. The prey had been caught. " If you spin this blade for me, your family will be complete once more. You'll get to hug see your _papa_ again – this time, for real."

* * *

CHAPTER 11: " The road to hell is…

* * *

That early morning of winter was one of the most beautiful ones Russia had ever seen. The temperature was far below zero, but the slowly rising, golden sun that made fresh, gently falling snowflakes sparkle in millions of colours easily made up for the coldness. The view easily reminded one of a storybook – or at very least it would've been a perfect snapshot for one of those catalogues created to attract tourists. 

Which is why it was surprising for Tyson – who, for a first time since this whole nightmare had started, was actually feeling slightly upbeat – to find such a tense, almost scared look from his older brother's face. Not to mention the expression of expectation and mild disappointment that could be seen marring Brooklyn's eyes.

When they were finishing breakfast, he finally had enough with the tense silence that'd been lingering between them all day. " Alright, you two, just spit it out, will you?" He'd never been one to approach situations like this discreetly. Seeing both Hiro and Brooklyn jump on their seats, he went on. " You two look like you're expecting the end of the world or something. So what the heck is going on?"

Hiro started to cough violently, the bread he'd been chewing stuck into his throat, whereas as Brooklyn arched a delicate eyebrow. " 'Ro? Do you want to tell him?"

Now, Tyson was getting curious. Something juicy was obviously going on… " Tell me what?"

It took a long, heavy pause that was almost too much for Tyson's impatient nature. But eventually, Hiro all but whispered, eyes cast towards the remnants of his toast as though it'd suddenly been the most interesting thing in the world. " Ty, listen up…" Watching his brother clear his throat, Tyson suddenly realized he'd never seen the older _this_ nervous before. " The thing… The thing is… is that… Brook and I, we're… we're dating."

**¨**

Taught by a long row of unfortunate… confrontations and 'diplomatic negotiations' with Tyson, Hiro knew all too well how irrational, fiery and unpredictable his younger brother's reactions could be. And that's why he prepared himself for yelling, flying things, _anything_.

But again, his brother managed to surprise him. Both he and Brooklyn's eyes flew to the size of saucers when the younger bluenette burst into a loud, uncontrollable laughter, his body shaking so hard his coffee spilled all over. " That… that's your… 'big bad secret'?" Tyson managed from between smothering bouts of laughter. It took quite a while before the younger had managed to calm down enough to dry his eyes and speak at least somewhat coherently. " I… I'm sorry to disappoint you, but… Big-bro, I've already known, for years – possibly longer than you have. Besides…" There was something between accusation and amusement in Tyson's eyes. " Even if I hadn't known, I sure as hell would've after last night. With the noise you two made, I'm amazed no one in this hotel called the police." A sly grin came to the smaller man's face. " I think you two are cute together."

Eyes still filled with disbelief, he managed to stutter. " So… that's it?"

Tyson blinked, seeming genuinely confused. " Yeah. What were you expecting – lecturing, a tantrum? You know I have absolutely nothing against someone being gay – and for the record, neither do gramps and dad." Just then, his brother's cell-phone started to ring. Heading towards his room to pick up, Tyson went on. " When we get dad back and gramps gets better, you really should tell them – they deserve to know, and they'll be happy for you. Plus, dad already suspects something." With that, he was gone.

Left alone with Brooklyn once more, Hiro slowly turned his head to meet a pair of bewildered aqua-coloured eyes. He gulped a little, not exactly sure of what to say. " Brook…"

But before he could say anything more, Brooklyn had jumped on him with a movement that'd easily outshine any feline, and Hiro's heart made several extra-beats when a pair of hot lips was slammed against his. Chills of pleasure ran down his spine when the orange-haired enigma leaned down and whispered into his ear. " Not…" Despite resistance, he gasped lightly when the other gently bit his ear. " … another…" Next bite, a harder one, was aimed at his neck – right to the spot Brooklyn very well knew drove him crazy. " … word…"

When his hands took a possessive hold of Brooklyn's arse that made the orange-haired one blush brightly, both figured it'd be a crime to leave it there.

**¨**

In his room, Tyson finally picked up, rolling his eyes at the noises the two caused when leaving the common-space. " Hey Max! Have you guys found anything?"

" _Uh… I guess… you could say that… We're heading back to Moscow._" Max's voice sounded strange, unfamiliar. " _Tyson… Are you sitting?_"

Almost reflexively, he slumped to the bed. " Max, you're seriously freaking me out. What's going on?"

" _You're not going to believe who we have with us._"

* * *

Raphael had been working for the ISA for a very, very long time. And during years, he'd been forced to see so much that he'd thought there was nothing that could get under his skin anymore. 

Oh how wrong a human can be.

For when he was stood in a train, and saw the young man who's hair now had brown colour instead of silver and blue, his heart almost stilled with shock. " Impossible…", was all he managed to come up with.

His nephew… He was dead. Those _freaks_ – monsters – had killed him, along with the baby… There was _no way_ Kai could've been just sitting there, right before his eyes.

" You know what?" In some miraculous way, Max had managed to sneak up on him without him noticing it. There was a triumphant look upon the blonde's face. " If you would've spent more time with the Bladebreakers in past, you'd know that there's no such thing as impossible."

" Hn", he muttered, eyes still on the brunette. He just couldn't understand…

Before either he or Max managed to say another word, Sonia appeared from behind him. The look upon her face could hardly be described by words when her eyes met Kai. " Holy…" Her widened eyes snapped to Max. " What the hell happened? How is this possible?"

Looking somewhat helpless, Max shrugged. " In all honesty… I have no idea." There was a strange look in his eyes as he gazed towards the silver-haired man beside the brunette. " Dmitri says his father found him from the side of a road. But… That's as far as it goes."

Silence lingered as the trio kept staring at the couple, wondering…

" Once we get him to Russia, we'll have to make sure that's really Kai", Raphael finally stated, seeming deep in thought.

Max frowned. " How could he not be?"

The older man had a somewhat odd expression when glancing at him. " You just said it yourself. There's no such thing as impossible."

**¨**

The closer the train came to Moscow, the more Dmitri felt Alexander's hand tense in his. Glancing at the brunette, he frowned when seeing the other staring out the window. " Alex? Are you okay?"

The other, not turning his gaze, spoke softly. " They're looking, aren't they?"

Glancing to side, he nodded. " Yeah."

The brunette frowned, still not really knowing what to think about the whole situation, and wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

Those people, they wanted him to be this… Kai so badly, but… No matter how hard he would've wanted to play that role for their sakes, and to have the life Max had been talking about, he couldn't just step into a world where he didn't belong!

" What's wrong?" Seeing his questioning glance, slightly frowning Dmitri went on. " You've been rubbing your neck for a while now… Does it hurt?"

Now that he thought about it, there seemed to be this… burning sensation under the skin he was still touching, and the pain spread widely around that area. He must've been groping the skin for too long. " No, I'm fine. Just…" Hesitantly, he gave the other a feeble smile. " The nerves."

Seeming relieved, Dmitri returned the smile with a wide one. " You shouldn't worry too much – I'm sure it'll be alright, and everything will be much clearer soon. Besides…" When the other's hand took his, he jolted a little, definitely not used to public expressions of affection. But soon, he relaxed to the touch, and could've sworn the hand turned warmer. " I'll be right with you, always."

He couldn't keep the smile away. " Is that a promise?"

Dmitri seemed a little more solemn, though he was still grinning, as he nodded. " Yeah." It was just barely above a whisper. " It's definitely a promise."  
They were both about to say something more, when a call announced that they'd just arrived to Moscow.

While he pushed himself up, still holding on to Dmitri's hand without noticing it, he was blissfully unaware of the ominous black patterns that were slowly fading from the skin of his back and neck.

* * *

The stinking, somewhat sticky blindfold covering her eyes, Judy Tate had no idea of where she was being dragged as the man she knew as Ilia Repnin guided her with an irony hold. Not a word was passed as they walked, which she more than happily accepted. 

Down the stairs, two turns right, then one more to left, long straight line before there was a squeaking door, and then…

Hair in the back of her neck rose all the way up when she heard the silent, muffled whimpers that could easily be identified as those of a child. Nausea rose into her throat. " What the hell have you bastards done?"

After another door that made even more noise than the previous one had been opened, the man wordlessly ripped off the fabric from her eyes. A small gasp escaped her when her 'task' was presented to her.

There, laying on a bed that only just carried her little weight, laid a small, barely conscious and delirious blonde girl, whose sickly pale face was contorted by apparent pain. Her tightly shut eyes made the agony even more apparent, and the way she shivered – accompanied by the abnormal redness of her face – immediately revealed that she was tormented by a extremely high fever. But neither of those things shocked Judy as badly as the child's hand, of which two fingers had obviously been cut off. The only thing nursing the injury was a disgustingly filthy piece of fabric that had most likely once been white. Now it was covered by black dirt, both dried and fresh blood, plus yellow seepage. One look at the hand revealed that it was extremely badly infected.

She forcefully gulped down a vomit, shivering. " You pieces of shit… What the hell have you done to her?"

No emotions could be seen upon Ilia's face while he looked at the child. " I tried to treat her wound, but she kept fighting back so hard that I couldn't even approach her." His eyes held no traces of movement. " She's still valuable to us, so we need her to live. Perhaps she'll let you help."

Judy was shivering so badly that she could barely stand – from both shock and rage – as she glared at the man. " How am I supposed to help without any equipment?"

Giving her a chilling smile, the man handed her a far from clean roll of bandage and a tiny bottle of disinfectant. " I afraid I don't dare to give you anything more – for the sake of my own safety, you see."

She growled loudly, other eyebrow making a twitch. She hadn't worked on the field of medicine for years – not since she jumped into the world of beyblading – and with this equipment, there wasn't much she could do. But still, for the sake of the poor child… " Alright", she hissed, taking the things handed to her. " I'll do whatever I can, but I won't promise you miracles."

Ilia's grin caused her chills. " Very good. I knew you'd turn out to be useful." With that, he begun to leave. " You have fifteen minutes." The door made a miserable, hollow sound when being closed and locked after him.

Turning her attention to the girl, she was almost shocked to find a pair of hazy brown eyes looking back at her. How on earth could the child be awake, in that condition? She, however, disguised those thoughts with a faint fake-smile. " Hey there", she whispered, kneeling to the girl's level. " What's your name?"

" Katia", the child murmured in feeble English after a thick gulp and wince. She then whimpered a bit, one tear of pain rolling. " It… it hurts, my hand…"

Biting her lower lip to keep herself from crying, she nodded. " I know", she shushed, and in a spur of a moment stroked the girl's hair to offer her some consolation. " Now, Katia, listen. I'm Judy, and I'm here to help you. I need to take a look at your hand, okay?" She smiled just a bit when receiving a ghost of a nod. " Good. This may hurt a little, but I want you to try and relax, alright? Remember that I'm only trying to help."

It took all Judy's willpower not to burst into tears herself when she listened to Katia's moans and snivelling as she gently ripped off the bandage that'd been glued tightly to spot by dried blood and pus. She nearly threw up when the cloth was removed, and heavy stink of almost rotten flesh slapped her right against the face. The infection was obviously a lot worse than she'd feared.

_Oh dear God…_

And at that moment, tears blurring her eyes, Judy made a very important decision.

Whatever the hell it'd take, she'd need to get Katia out of this place, for proper care. Because if she didn't… there was no way the child would survive much longer.

* * *

Tala's heart was about to burst completely as he stood right outside the Russian BBA-building, waiting for the car Mr. D had sent to pick up the arrivals from Yakutsk. What Mr. D had told him kept banging his ears over and over again, like some damn mantra. 

_Alive and well, but…_

_Amnesia…_

_Has no recollection of his previous life…_

_Doesn't believe he's Kai…_

… " _He won't be able to remember you, Tala." …_

He performed a very uncharacteristic jump when Spencer's voice suddenly spoke. " Hey, Tala, are you alright?"

As much as Bryan and Ian would've wanted to come along, the Russians had came to the conclusion that with amnesia and all other changes, meeting all of them at once might be too much for Kai. But Tala had decided to take Spencer with him – for mental support, and to keep him from killing Tyson, who'd also decided to tag along.

Tala felt far above annoyed by the bluenette's mere presence. That, although a logical part of him tried to remind him that the Japanese was one of Kai's best friends, and very much deserved to be there.

Turning his gaze, he met a pair of Spencer's worry-filled eyes. The blonde sighed. " Damnit… You seem just about ready to pass out. Just breathe, okay?"

In any other occasion, he would've punched anyone giving him such an idiotic advice, but now – pathetic as it was – he actually couldn't remember the last time he'd sucked in a proper breath. Glaring at the blonde, he growled, faithful to his deep-rooted stubbornness. " I'm fine."

Spencer dared to smile just a bit, although didn't seem a lot less shocked and anxious than he was. " Good. Because all's gonna work out just fine. And…"

Tyson's voice, more tense than ever, just then disrupted the muscular Russian. " They're finally here."

Soon, there was no coherent thought in Tala's head, as the car Mr. D had arranged was parked just a few steps from them. He literally held his breath while a man he'd never seen before first merged, followed by a female reporter who's face he could dimly remember and Max. But then, the breath he'd been holding back almost suffocated him when a incredibly familiar person came to view, somewhat confused look upon his face.

Kai… He looked a little different – none of the little bump he'd gained during pregnancy was left, his face held a unfamiliar expression, and his hair was brown. But still… Unless this was another trick from those bastards, there was no mistaking about it.

It was virtually impossible to hold back tears of indescribable joy as he kept staring at the man, shivering like a leaf.

Kai… was alive… The love of his life was alive. There was still hope.

But, as Kai's gaze turned towards him, a part of the joy and relief turned into something else entirely when facts hit him hard. Reality came crashing down on him.

When those eccentric eyes – so painfully, breathtakingly familiar – encountered his, horrible, all-consuming coldness filled him as realization sunk in with a bitter aftertaste. There was no remembrance in them whatsoever. In Kai's eyes, he – the phoenix wielder's fiancé, father of his children – was now a complete stranger. Perhaps due to that understanding, Kai's words stung even deeper than they should've. " I've… never met you, have I?" The tone was formal and polite, such that's used when first meeting a person – tenor that shouldn't have belonged into Kai's mouth.

**¨**

The first thing he noticed when getting out of the car was red, the exact same shade that'd been haunting his dreams.

Unable to understand what exactly drew him into doing so, he almost reflexively lifted his gaze to meet a pair of ice-coloured eyes that were flashing with tightly restrained emotions. And for a moment, he was almost sure… " I've… never met you, have I?"

Gosh, he'd never seen such sadness that then rose into those eyes. But it was almost immediately pushed away by the redhead's sheer willpower, covered by a polite façade. " We… we were… friends, very good ones…" A hand that trembled just a bit was offered towards him. " I'm Tala."

Chills ran all over when he took the hand, felt its warmth. He felt a little dizzy all of a sudden. " Alexander." He gulped thickly, this horrible weight appearing to the bit of his stomach. Why were his eyes stinging? " I'm sorry I can't remember you."

**¨**

Tala was baffled he could keep himself from crying as those words sunk in. He gulped loudly, laboriously. " It's okay", he rasped. It felt almost unbearably cold when Kai's hand slipped from his. " You… you will, in time." Or at least that's what he prayed for with every single cell in his body.

A tiny, miserable came to Kai's lips. " Yeah. I hope so." And suddenly, the now brunette seemed to drift into somewhere million miles away.

Tala, still struggling to keep himself composed, surprised himself with being slightly grateful when Tyson suddenly barged in, stood practically between him and Kai. No one noticed when the redhead took a couple of steps back and ran.

For a long moment, everyone else just about held their breaths as Tyson stood completely still, as though paralyzed. And then, so abruptly it surprised them all, the Japanese had wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man. " I knew it!" came a somewhat watery cry of victory. " I… I knew you wouldn't have given up that easily. And so did Dranzer."

**¨**

Feeling the pair of unfamiliar arms wrap around him, he tensed up completely, each and every part of his body wanting to push this person away, to escape from this hold. He… he wasn't ready for this, not yet, possibly not ever! But then… There was also this other part of him, tiny and distant, that found this… almost familiar. Plus, there was something warm glowing against his chest, and he could've sworn he heard a faintest whisper…

' _Master?_'

Most likely noticing just how tense he was, the bluenette finally let go. There was a look of deep embarrassment upon the other's face while he scratched his head. " Eh, sorry…" For a second time, a hand was stretched towards him. " My name is Tyson. We were once in the same beyblading-team."

He blinked just a little while nodding and taking the hand, dazed.

Team-mates… And, what was that name he'd heard earlier – Dranzer? Why did this all sound so familiar? He found his head throbbing painfully, all the new information and people becoming too much for him.

The headache kept detoriating by the time the last new face – a muscular blonde – offered him a nod of greeting, millions of emotions from shock and ache to relief and elation flashing by his eyes. " And I'm Spencer." After thinking a moment, the man went on, obviously choosing his words carefully. " You have no idea of how good it is to have you back."

Feeling like his head had been about to explode, he forced himself to give an equal nod, so woozy that he was pretty sure he was swaying.

These people… He wasn't supposed to know them – this wasn't his life! So why the heck did everything seem to fit into a place so well? And what was that… flood almost breaking through inside him – the same that gave him this infuriating headache? What was happening to him?

**¨**

Seeing the spacey look in the brunette's eyes, Dmitri decided that he'd have to do something before these people would cause any further harm. Taking a step towards the young man, he all but growled. Who the heck's idea had it been to have all of these people here all at once?

He, however, bit down those thoughts while wrapping his arms around the slightly shivering Russian. He couldn't help feeling a smallest wave of pleasure when the other relaxed a bit under his touch. " Are you okay in there?"

" Yeah." He could tell the other was lying from the amount of confusion, pain and almost fright in those auburn eyes. The bruenette leaned a little bit closer. " Just a bit… overwhelmed."

Feeling this overpowering need to protect the person he'd learned to care about so much, he wrapped his arms even more tightly around the trembling frame. " Everything's okay." He then shot a nearly murderous glare at the squad of people around them – the ones they'd just met, and the trio who'd showed up to Yakutsk. " How about if I take you somewhere to get some rest? I think there's been quite enough of excitement for you as it is."

The navy-haired one's – Tyson's – eyes immediately narrowed, and a tiny growl could be heard. But before the man or any of the others could actually say anything, a harsh voice stopped him. " I'm sorry, but I afraid I can't let you do that."

Turning their heads – most of them looks of slight resentment upon their faces – they found a approximately forty-years-old man with greenish hair and somewhat rat-like red eyes. There were three guards stood behind him. " Who the hell do you think you are to give us orders?" Sonia hissed, threatening look in her eyes.

The man didn't even flinch, whereas the guards behind him visibly tensed. " I'm Dr. Kirill Plavov. Upon hearing about… your friend being found, ISA decided to send me over to make some experiments and ask a few questions."

Hearing this, the man Dmitri knew as Raphael stepped forward, frowning. " I don't remember agreeing to anything like this."

Dr. Plavov gave him an condescending look. " When it comes to things like this, the command is in a bit more powerful hands than yours."

Seeing two of the guards take a hold of the brunette, Dmitri couldn't hold himself back anymore. Helplessly trying to rip the obviously horrified brunette from their hold, he growled. " Let go of him, damnit! Can't you idiots see you're scaring and hurting him? You can't do this to him!"

The one guard still stood aside gave him a push so strong he almost fell. " Back off. This is none of your business."

" You made it my business the moment you laid your hands on him!" he snarled, still trying to reach out for the person who'd became so very dear to him.

This time, he was restrained by Dr. Plavov. " Don't push your luck." The man gave them all a fiery look. " Let this be a warning. The one who gets into our way, is immediately sued by ISA. Understood?" So saying he left with the guards and the visibly shivering brunette, not taking another glance towards the infuriated group.

It took all Dmitri had not to cry with helplessness. At that moment, only one rational thought came to him.

It'd been a mistake to bring Alex to Moscow. As soon as possible, he'd take the brunette away.

**¨**

Just like so many times before, Tyson's first reaction to a new problem was rage. Thus, before he managed to do a thing to restrain himself, he roared. " They… They can't do this! They can't just take Kai and use him as a guinea-pig!"

" That's right." The raven-haired older man who'd came with Max and Sonia had a deep frown upon his face. " I'll need to make some phone-calls." So saying, he disappeared.

That didn't ease Tyson's fury at all. He was just about to roar again, when Dranzer's voice stopped him. ' _Tyson sama, I… __I'm not sure if that man is Master just yet, but… You need to take me to him, now._' The voice was so frantic it truly alarmed him. ' _I afraid it's urgent._'

He shivered. ' _What are you talking about?_'

' _There's… There's something inside him, and… Please, just do it, I beg of you! It's a matter of life and death!_'

Hearing and actually sensing her terror, Tyson didn't question any further. Ignoring the guards' guns and the shouts of his friends, he sprinted to somewhat puzzled looking Kai, immediately offering him the pendant. " This… This is something you wanted me to have, and… and now, I think you need it, desperately."

Seeming even further mystified, Kai slowly outstretched a hand, then put the pendant around his neck, offering a small nod of recognition. " Thank you."

Despite all Tyson smiled, feeling a wave of relief. At least now, Dranzer was there to protect Kai. " No problem. Besides, she belongs to you anyway."

Before Kai could ask anything more, the guards ripped him to motion once more. In a blink the small group had disappeared into the mazes of the BBA-building. And all Tyson could do was hope that all would turn out fine once more…

" Someone has to stop those idiots." He blinked and turned his head when hearing Max's voice. Blazing look upon his face, the blonde made his way towards the building. " I'm going to talk to Mr. D. If anyone can stop this, it's he."

The silver-haired man who'd came with Kai was immediately moving as well. " I'm coming along. I'm not letting them treat Alex like this."

_Alex?_, they all mused, but at the moment, they were too worked up with other things to ask.

To the others' mild surprise, Sonia also nodded. " I'm on also on board. And, maybe… Maybe they have some new clues on Black Dahlia and Katia as well."

With the trio gone and most of the mess around his head starting to clear out, Tyson looked at the remaining group – and frowned when discovering something missing. " Hey, where's Tala?"

* * *

During his life, he'd grown far too used to the fear that again rushed through when he was dragged into a tiny, completely white room by two guards. 

Memories flashed through his terrified mind.

* * *

/ _Darkness of the room he was in felt suffocating as he listened to the heavy steps approaching. Shivers took over his body and heart thumped as though about to explode, but he didn't cry, didn't utter even a slightest sound. Simply waited for the inevitable._

_And then, no matter how many times he'd been through this, he emitted a slightest meow when a hand graphed his hair, so tightly he was almost sure the skin of his head would tear off. " Would you care to explain me what that pathetic excuse of a bey-battle was about?" The male-voice was smooth, yet carried a clear threat._

_The pain caused by the man's irony hold made speaking nearly impossible, but he did anyhow. " I… I'm sorry, Master." Some tears of agony escaped, staining the dust-covered floor. " I… I couldn't… I just couldn't kill them… I'm so sorry…"_

_He was deeply embarrassed and angered by the faint cry that forced itself through when something extremely hard – a metallic pipe, he strongly suspected – hit him, sending him forcefully to floor. To keep himself from whimpering, he bit his lip so forcefully he drew blood. " Being sorry isn't good enough here – you should know that by now", the man told him, voice hissing like electricity. " You are supposed to be a soldier, not a weak coward. If you can't accept that, there's no other choice but to have you terminated."_

_His shivering grew worse, and he knew the man could see it. " I… I will never disobey again." His lips opened for a couple of times, fumbling for words, while his eyes shut tightly. " If… If you still want me… I'll never cause another disappointment. I'll never fail again."_

_He couldn't do anything but gasp when a kick – so hard it nearly broke bones – was aimed at his side. " Another round starts in five minutes. Get ready before that." The man's voice was filled with disgust. " Then, we'll see if you're still worthy of the existence I've given you."_ /

* * *

" Please…" Was that his voice? " Please, don't do this… Don't make me…" He didn't want to hurt these people, didn't want to… 

Dr. Plavov, apparently, decided that at the moment, he wasn't worth being listened. " Restrain him", the man ordered the two others holding him. " We don't know how dangerous he is just yet – it's best to be cautious."

" Yes, Sir."

At that moment, no matter how desperately he tried to fight it off, something inside him came to life, bubbled all over his veins so painfully it caused him to scream. His moves were no longer in his control as both of his fists flew to side, surprising the two unsuspecting guards and effectively taking them down. Something unfamiliar, menacing, was flowing underneath his skin when he spun around with a furious, screeching sound, enraged eyes that'd turned completely black filled with challenge when meeting those of Dr. Plavov's.

The man's eyes were widened with bewilderment and fascination. " Holy shit…", the man gasped with a shivering voice. " I was right… I was actually right…"

Paying no heed to those words – his only thought to get away, to get as far away from the man as possible – he started to storm towards the elder.

But then, in a flash, everything froze. There was a sound that resembled to a gunshot, and a hot, slightly searing sensation came to his neck.

World turning a little cloudy, his dimming mind still managed to put pieces together while he gradually stumbled to the floor with a growl of defeat and fury.

The third guard… He'd forgotten the damn third guard…

Suddenly, just as the menacing power inside him was about to break loose again, a female-voice echoed inside his head. ' _M – Master, please… Please, don't let it take over!_' The voice was so familiar, gentle and comforting, that despite everything all fear left him, and tears of joy threatened to fall. ' _I know it hurts, but if you give in, there'll be nothing left of you. So please, fight back. If… If you're really the person I hope you are, I know you can. Now matter how little you believe it, you're the strongest person I've ever met. You are strong enough to defeat this._'

And true enough, as he allowed himself to relax and breathe deeply, the pain and torturous burning left him. He was in control again.

Overwhelmed and growing dizzy again, he sent out a thought, though he had no idea to whom – to a fragment of imagination, most likely. ' _T – thank you, whoever you are… Thank you…_'

Although everything was hazy from thereon, he could still dimly make out words spoken around him, trembled with discomfort when he was being lifted up by the two guards that were up once more. " Quickly, we have to work before he loses consciousness! And make sure he won't be a threat this time!" He was laid down on something, a bed he suspected. Something disturbingly tight immediately came to entrap his hands and legs. " Is he secured?"

" Yes, Sir."

After a beat, his practically unfocused eyes detected a dark figure. " Can you still hear me?" He frowned at the voice that seemed to be coming from somewhere far away. " What's your name?"

His voice worked, though just barely. " A – Alexander…", he rasped, head starting to spin uncomfortably. " Alexander 53…"

The faraway voice, growing even more distant, came again. " When were you born?"

It was so very hard to focus… His eyelids drooped, desperately wanting to close. " Th – this… year…" He licked his heavy lips, barely managed to open them again. " They… They said… February 11th…" He was getting annoyed with these questions – why couldn't they just let him sleep?

Just then, despite his barely coherent state, he was startled when the room's door was thrown open. By then, his eyes couldn't focus on the shape that drifted in. He also couldn't make out the tones of voices anymore. " What on earth do you think you're doing to him? Let him go, now!"

The blurred figure nearby him moved a little. " Mr. Dickinson, I know this seems horrible, but we were forced to restrain him, for his own safety. He attacked two of my men."

" I'm sorry if I don't sound all that sympathetic, but what else did you expect when attacking him like this?"

There was a sound that couldn't be anything but a sigh. " Mr. Dickinson, let me remind you of two things. One, this is an operation ran by ISA – you have no authority over this, even if we're in BBA-headquarters. And secondly, just like you, I'm only doing this to help Kai. Before starting out with the treatment, I need to know exactly how much he remembers and if there's anything that can be done to restore what's lost."

During the pause that followed, his eyes slipped closed despite all resistance. The sound that eventually came was almost too weak to carry into his ears. " How… How is he? Is there a chance…?" The little power behind the voice drifted away.

On the very edge of wakefulness, he could still faintly hear Dr. Plavov's reply, the words remained echoing in his ears. " I'm sorry, but even if this person would be Kai… According to what I've discovered so far, it seems extremely unlikely his memories would ever return."

For some strangest reason – due to his mind being messed up by sedatives, he suspected – those words caused a couple of tears to roll as he drifted away.

**¨**

Irritation seeping through his veins, Dr. Plavov turned his gaze away from the old man who was frozen with shock caused by his reply, darting his attention to one of the guards. " Opesco, would you please escort Mr. Dickinson out? We still have a lot to do, and he'd be in the way."

He was pleased to discover that the elder was still too much in a shock to put up a fight when being lead out. So much for that problem – for now. There was no doubt in his mind the man would try to stop him again. But by then, he'd already have what he'd came for…

Once he was sure the old man was gone, Dr. Plavov's eyes once more drifted to the now unconscious young man. A gleam of sick satisfaction came to them when they spotted the black patterns that were slowly disappearing from the shivering brunette's skin.

_Perfect…_

It seemed things were going even better than he'd planned.

Because, whatever this… things before him was, he'd just hit a goldmine with getting to it first.

* * *

Ray had a somewhat troubled look in his eyes while he, stood before a mirror, brought a knife to the plait he still had left, hand trembling. 

This was it. He'd broken so many rules already, defied the village's strict policy for countless times, driven the elders to the brink of insanity. So, if he'd really do this, there'd be no returning to the village. Was he really ready to pay such a price for freedom?

Then, his eyes darkened and hardened. Hadn't he cut his ties to this place the day he'd ran away before joining the Bladebreakers, all those years ago? He sure as hell wasn't welcomed anymore. So what did have to lose?

Sun sparkled on the knife's metallic surface as it did its work. And when Ray felt the plait grow loose, then fall, a sensation of ease and lightness spread all over. He was finally free.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the guest-hut's door opened. " Uncle Ray, I found the maps…" Seeing his hair – or lack of thereof – Naima emitted a loud gasp of shock, eyes growing huge. " W – what… what have you done?"

A sharp twinge of guilt pierced Ray's heart as he looked into the teenage girl's terrified, disbelieving eyes. He could only hope that eventually, she'd understand… " Everything's alright", he murmured, trying his hardest to sound convincing. He then glanced towards the couple of maps she was holding. " So you found them?"

For a moment Naima simply stared at him, disbelieving once more, then nodded slowly. " Y – yeah. Maps to the neighbour-village, and to that old laboratory-building." Seeming uncertain, she handed him the maps.

He did his best to smile. " Thank you."

There was a frown upon the teen's face. " Uncle Ray… What are you going to do with them?"

Ache pulsating through, he looked away, biting his lip. " I'm… doing a favour to a old, good friend." Seeing the look upon her face, he forced himself to smile again. " There's no need to worry. It'll be alright."

Naima gulped loudly. " I really hope you're right", she whispered. Then, knowing there was nothing more she could do, she started to retreat towards the door. Just before leaving, she looked at him once more. " Just… Don't do anything stupid, alright? Come back safely." For a tiniest of moment, her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. " I… I already lost dad and aunt Mariah. I don't want to lose you, too." With that as closure, she was gone.

Staring at the door, Ray was so deep in thought that he jumped with fright when a hand was laid to his shoulder. Turning his head, he blinked a bit when finding Mischa. Funny, he'd already forgotten she was in the room. He blinked again when she handed him a small note.

_Are we going now?_

Damn, how he hated the idea of getting her involved to this. But she hadn't left him much choice over the matter. Either he'd take her, or she'd stop him from going at all. Plus, after spending two years in the place, she knew it through and through. He needed her.

Gulping thickly, he nodded, then wrote. _Yeah. Let's go and get back Kai's daughter._

This could be a terrible, even fatal mistake. Something he'd regret dearly later on.

But… He'd made a promise to rescue this child. And this was the last thing he could still do for Kai. What other choice did he have?

And so they left in silence, both wondering what they'd just gotten themselves into.

* * *

Kenny couldn't even count for how many days it'd been since Emily had told him about her engagement with Michael. But ever since, he hadn't dared to go anywhere near her hospital-room, let alone answered the countless of phone-call's with which she'd tried to contact him. He knew perfectly he was being a baby, but what the heck had he been supposed to do? Even a slightest glimpse of her would've cracked the little armour of composure he'd managed to gain. He couldn't take that chance, not yet. 

But luckily, he had other things for his mind to work on. Now that Joshua had been discharged from the hospital, his son was staying in he and Irina's hotel-room. (He couldn't understand how he'd been able to take care of the arrangements without seeing Emily.) The child's presence also solved his other problem: dealing with Irina. (With their latest conversation and its somewhat awkward ending fresh in his mind, he wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of talking to her.)

Or well, it'd helped so far. But now – with clock being already ten in the evening – Joshua was fast asleep in Kenny's bed, leaving his father alone and defenceless to the couch with Irina.

After an hour or so, Irina finally cracked. " If you ever want to get things worked out, you'll have to talk to her."

Jumping a bit with fright, he glanced at her with slightly widened eyes. " W – what…?"

Irina rolled her eyes, giving a rather loud growl of irritation. It took a mighty while before she spoke. " Kenny… Do you still love her?"

Very sad but true, Kenny had found himself struck speechless for countless of times in his life. But _never_ like this. He could feel red heat of shame rising to his cheeks as he looked away, unable to meet her eyes. It took ages before a wheeze came. " Y – yeah…" It was the same as admitting that he regretted ever sleeping with her, that… Ushering those thoughts away, he swallowed. " I'm sorry."

Irina snarled a bit. " Haven't we talked this through already? What we had _definitely_ wasn't some 'love-story of the century'. It's not me you should be apologising!" she practically barked out. Turning his gaze, somewhat startled, he met a pair of blazing black orbs. " You and Emily… If you really love her, then stop wallowing in that damn self-pity and get yourself together before you lose her!"

He knew Irina was right. But still… He looked away, frowning. " But… She doesn't feel the same way, not anymore. She wouldn't be with Michael if she did."  
Irina snorted. " Geez, you really are a man."

He frowned, and was just about to ask what on earth she was talking about, when there was a knock on the hotel-room's door. Both blinked with surprise. " Who the hell…?" Irina murmured.

Kenny, on the other hand, forced his body and slowly sauntered to the door. He blinked once more, stunned, when finding a very much familiar person. " Hilary?"

There was a somewhat weird look upon her face. " Things are a bit… difficult in Russia right now, so I thought I'd be more useful here." Trying her hardest to seem at least remotely normal, she then gave a impressively well-faked smile. " Do you have any idea of how hard it was to find you guys? Why didn't you answer your cell-phone?"

Kenny felt slightly guilty when realizing he'd forgotten to open his phone, once having turned it off after Emily's about hundredth call-attempt. " I… switched it off. Sorry." Feeling that he needed to show her at least some gratitude for coming all the way to America, he gave her quick hug. " But anyway, I'm glad you're here."

She laughed a bit. " So am I." Just then, she seemed to remember something, and grinned, this time genuinely. " Oh, I almost forgot…" She called out for someone he couldn't see just yet. " Misha, you can come out now!"

The name striking her, Irina dropped the remote-control she'd been holding, and it hit the floor loudly. Turning to look at her with confusion, the two discovered she'd fallen completely, unnaturally pale. Kenny immediately frowned. " Irina, you ok?"

She didn't even seem to hear him, her utterly petrified, burning gaze locked to Hilary. " Please don't tell me…"

A male-voice interrupted her. " Well hi there, Kitten." On the doorway stood Misha, a sinister smirk upon his face. Green eyes filled with something that chilled the other three to bone, he pressed a knife against Hilary's neck. His gaze was locked straight to Irina's while he roughly guided Hilary in and soundlessly the door. " I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of. So why don't we all sit down for a nice little chat?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Russia, Konstantin was shivering like a leaf in his tiny cell, although it was surprisingly warm. Long ago dried tears still marred his tensed, distressed face. 

Twenty-four hours, Gabriel had told him. That was how long he had to make up his mind. To decide exactly how far he was willing to go to get his _papa_ back.

/ _" I need you to be strong, for just a little while longer. This will all be over soon, but… you need to hold on for a little bit more."_ /

Despite all struggle, a new set of tears came, and he buried his face to his knees, ashamed of himself, lost and terrified. " Will… will you ever forgive me, if… if I'm this weak? Will you understand?"

This was his only chance to get his _papa _back. How could he not use it? How could he just turn his back and forget?

And, at that bitter moment, he understood.

He couldn't.

Besides… There was no way things could get any worse than this, right?

/ _" I love you, never forget that."_ /

Sobs wrecked his body as he curled even more tightly into himself. " I'm sorry, _papa_, I'm so sorry… But I… I love you, too…" He could've sworn he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder, which caused him to cry even harder. " Forgive me for this… Please forgive me…"

If… If going all the way to the darkest hell was what it took… Then that's what he'd do.

He'd do anything.

And in darkness, those terrifying patterns came to play on his skin again, and something even darker inside him stirred, knowing it'd won.

* * *

At the same time in the BBA-headquarters, the person some called Kai and others Alex had finally drifted into a troubled sleep, taken down by sedatives and hours of tormenting by his new doctor. In his current state, he couldn't know he was being watched. 

Dr. Plavov's eyes were filled with triumph, excitement and something that distantly resembled to lust as he stared at the sleeping figure through thick glass.

For all his so-called career, he'd been considered a nobody, a failure, a joke. But now…

This creature, new experiment, could finally be his ticket to appreciation, something only he had access to, the world's most complicated puzzle he'd managed to solve. It was a monster, no doubt about it, but a valuable one of such – and all his. There was no way in hell he'd let something this useful slip through his fingers, no matter how dangerous this creature would turn out to be.

" Truly magnificent, isn't it?"

Startled by the sudden sound, he snapped his head to side to find a white-haired, snake-eyed man stood beside him, also gazing at the sleeping creature. He felt something that could only be called jealousy, furious that someone else was also approaching _his_ study-subject like this. " Who the hell are you?" He'd never cared much about formalities, and he definitely wasn't about to start now.

The man gave him a smile that chilled his spine. " Someone who's just as curious about this… discovery as you are." The snake-eyed then snapped his fingers, as though remembering something. " Ah, I almost forgot… You have a phone-call. I understood it's… urgent."

Dr. Plavov swore under his breath. If it was his wife again… " Fine."

The other man's smile became even more unnerving. " Don't worry about the… subject. I'll be… keeping an eye on it until you're back."

**¨**

With an experienced hunter's patience, Noah watched and waited. Once the doctor's back was long gone, he allowed his eyes to flash, and started approaching the now unguarded door of the sleeping young male's room.

It was time to complete his newest mission – and to collect his well-earned reward…

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Uh… This has got to be a record or something – **three** cliffies in one chapter, plus Tala having wandered off somewhere! (sweatdrops) Damn, will there be a bunch of brawls in the next chapter! 

Uh… I afraid that again, I have **an announcement**. Since school is AGAIN keeping me so busy I'd like to pull my hair out, it's a bit of a touch and go whether I'll be able to update next week or not. I'm keeping my fingers and toes crossed that I'll have time to write, but I can't promise you guys miracles. But no worries: should nothing unexpected happen, the gap (if there'll be one) won't be longer than one week. I promise, I'll update ASAP!

But, until then… Yet again, **PLEASE** review, because at the moment, I'd desperately need a little burst from you guys to maintain my inspiration! And remember, the more you review, the faster my fingers fly above the keyboard… (grins) (Oh, I'm so not blackmailing!)

Until next time, everyone – whether it's next week, or the one after that! Be good – and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Miako6**: I know exactly what you mean – it's taken me a long time to build up the plot and characters, and to create the "atmosphere". But don't worry – as you can probably see, there'll be A LOT of action in VERY near-future. And oh yes, I can just sense the approaching… "confrontation" of Tala and Dmitri… (grins evilly) 

Yet again, thank you SO MUCH for review! 'Hope I'll keep hearing from you during the future chapters!

**¨**

**GabZ**: Phew, I'm so glad to think that despite me being so damn busy, the quality of the chapters hasn't suffered!

Oh dear, Tala will have a lot of shocks in store for him – I can already picture him finding out about Kai and Dmitri. I can't believe I'm being this cruel to him – he's one of favourite-characters!

Okay, okay, before I'll start a total rant at myself… Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the AMAZING review – it means a world to have a loyal reviewer such as you! To reward the trouble, I'll work my very hardest to get the next chapter out SOON. (grins)

**¨**

**BloodRedViolet**: (sobs) I also can't believe I'm doing this to poor Tala! He's one of my favourite-characters – shouldn't I want to make him happy, not to torture him?! He'd seriously deserve some happiness! (wipes eyes)

But anyway, before I'll end up slamming my head against the table… Thank you SO MUCH for your BAFFLING review – you have no idea of how warm and fuzzy it makes me feel that there's someone out there who likes my story THAT much! (blushes) I really hope I'll keep hearing from you during the future chapters! Remember to keep me posted on your theory, ya?

Laters!

(Oh yes, and don't worry about the delay – it's ALWAYS better late than never!) (smirks)

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** (surname unknown) – A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	12. … paved with good intentions”

A/N: PHEW – the next chapter IS here, right on time, which is more than just a small miracle! (I've got an exam next Monday with about 300 pages to read, plus about million other things to do, so…) I'm so glad I didn't have to make you wait any longer!

But before getting to the chapter… Again, thank you **SO MUCH** for those absolutely heart-swelling reviews – you guys seriously have no idea of your value! (HUGS, cookies and everything nice to all of you) The responses to reviews can be found from the usual spot after the chapter – and, of course, in the same place is **the list of OCs**.

Awright, I'll just stop babbling no, so you'll get to the actual business. After sessions of furious typing, here's chapter 12! 'Hope it turned out alright!

* * *

Haku's tiger's eyes were slightly narrowed as she stood before a window, sunken deep into her dark thoughts. Although her arms were wrapped tightly around her upper body, one could easily see her index-finger was twitching just a little – a nervous habit she'd had from early childhood.

And that distant childhood was exactly where she'd got lost into.

Back then, the four of them had been best friends, a unit – she, Lee, Ray and Mariah. Whenever they'd been together, the rest of the world hadn't existed. They'd been supposed to be together forever.

But then, hunger for more had consumed Ray. He'd gladly followed, left _them_, left _everything_. He hadn't been there when she and Lee had been married, when Naima was born, hadn't even had the decency to show up for Lee's funeral.

And now, obviously having forgotten how many times he'd betrayed the village (and her), Ray was back, _again_ – who knew for how long.

Sustained anger caused her eyes to squint even further, and the tap of finger grew furious.

How many times did Ray think he could crawl back like nothing had happened? Did he honestly think nothing had changed?

" Mom?" Startled, she turned around to find Naima stood behind her, distressed look upon her face.

She frowned, worry swelling. " Honey, what's wrong?" If Ray had done something stupid again, she swore to God…

" Uncle Ray, he… he's going to do something dangerous, for a friend." Naima's voice was wavering with fear and desperation. " Mom, he's going to that factory! You need to help him, before it's too late!"

For a moment, she could feel fear pulsating through her veins. But quickly, it was replaced by the familiar bitter coldness. She turned away from her daughter. " This is his battle, his quest. He can handle it himself."

For a moment, it was completely silent. When Naima spoke, Haku was stunned by the amount of disappointment and near-anger in the teen's voice. " Mom, I know it hurt you when he left. But I also know that you were great friends once – dad always used to tell me about your adventures." There was a pause. " If you don't help uncle Ray now, you'll never forgive yourself – and trust me, neither will I." One second later, there was a sound of door being slammed shut.

She found herself paralyzed to the spot, and to her shock, realized that no matter how much she claimed hating her childhood friend – how she considered him a traitor – tears were now burning her eyes.

And despite everything, Haku couldn't keep herself from questioning…

How much was she ready to pay for her bitterness?

* * *

CHAPTER 12: … paved with good intentions."

* * *

Despite the fact that her 'hosts' were far from thrilled by the idea, with a female lion's determination Judy Tate had insisted that she'd need to spend the night with Katia. Even though there wasn't much she could do, at least she was able to support her – whether the girl even knew she was there or not.

During the time that felt endless, the child kept drifting in and out of consciousness, gave screams and wails of pain that'd probably remain forever in Judy's worst nightmares. But not once did she give up on trying to make her feel better, or let go of Katia's good hand.

Not until the door was opened, and she met a dark figure stood by the doorway. A guard. " It's time for you to go back to your cell", a unfamiliar male-voice told her.

She frowned. " He promised I could…!"

" Change of plans." The voice slashed harder than a whip. " Now move it, before I'll have to take drastic measures."

Growling under her breath, she stumbled up, heart aching as she left Katia's hand.

_I'm so sorry, little one_, she begged in her mind. _But I promise you, I won't abandon you here._

The guard, she observed as they walked, definitely didn't look like a Russian. He was at about her age, a rather large brunette with latino's skin-colour, an obvious soldier – his face held scars left by combats.

She was definitely not surprised that he'd ended up here.

She was, however, coaxed out of those words when she realized the man was now tailing behind her, evidently looking around for cameras and other people. Her eyebrows knit together, but before she could even open her mouth, she found herself slammed against a wall. She felt ready to vomit when the man came less than an inch from her, his bad breath striking her full force. Something hardened against her knee, and she had a all too good idea of what it was. " What the hell are you doing?" she managed to choke.

Smirk revealed a row of yellow teeth, while a stone-hard hand was pressed painfully – suffocatingly – against her throat. " They've put a pretty little thing like you into a place like this…", he murmured in a tone that made her nausea tenfold. " Now wouldn't I be stupid to not take full advantage of such an opportunity?"

* * *

Ray's heart was working on its very limit as he slipped underneath a barb-wire and started to sneak his way towards a building that looked much like that of military's, praying with every single one of his cells that the guard all too nearby wouldn't see him and Mischa. It seemed that for once, luck was on his side. Hearing something from the opposite direction, the guard abruptly turned his head, granting the couple a golden opportunity to slip past.

And before Ray properly realized what they were doing, they were inside the huge building, faced by a maze of shadowy, laboratory-like hallways. He gulped thickly.

_Is this it?_ he wondered. _Are we lost?_

But, much to his surprise, Mischa started to move, determined look in her silvery eyes. She rapidly wrote a note, handing it to him. _I think I know where they could keep your friend's baby. But we need to be careful, or we'll trigger the alarm-systems._

He nodded and swallowed again, this time for a different reason. Seeing the deaf young woman starting to walk forward without an inch of hesitation, he followed slowly, finding himself shivering a bit. For some reason, something about this just didn't feel right…

But then again, he mused, how could something like this feel right?

Shaking of all thoughts, he picked up speed to catch up with Mishca.

**¨**

In a rather small room nearby, Boris Balkov's eyes – colder than winter – kept glancing at the screen, watched Ray and Mischa move forward inevitably.

A guard stood beside him – a somewhat small, rapidly balding man with weasel's eyes – glanced at him nervously. " They're already inside", the man informed him, stating the obvious. " If we don't stop them, they'll find the baby!"  
It was a miracle Boris managed to remain calm, faced with such idiocy. " Yes, Meshow, I'm aware." His eyes gleamed a bit, following as the couple was already very, very close to the room where the baby was held. " If they want the baby, we'll let them have it. We don't need it anymore, anyway – nor do we need this building. They've served their purpose and can be… recycled."

The guard frowned. " What do you mean?"

This time, Boris couldn't restrain a small growl of irritation. This idiot was giving him a headache… " If you manage such a task, take two more guards and go to… welcome our guests. Meanwhile, I'll start out the process of evacuating."

Meshow paled drastically, then nodded with a laborious gulp. " Y – yes, Sir." He was gone in a flash.

The other gone, Boris' eyes darkened considerably while he kept gazing at the couple through the camera.

_Hurry up while you still can_, he mused. _In fifteen minutes, there won't be anything left of this building – or you._

Looking away from the scene, he pressed a huge red button on the table before him, then headed out, not once looking back.

* * *

The wintry air slapping against his face was so cold it nearly halted Tala's breath as he sat on a park's bench. But the wind also had its perks – it dried his tears, eased the burning of his eyes, almost managed to carry reality away…

" Do you have any idea of how badly you scared me, us all?" Spencer's voice nearly caused him to fall from the bench. Looking up while working his hardest to pull up his cold façade, he met the muscular blonde's face that carried threat and relief. " If you run away like this _ever_ again, I won't be able to guarantee the consequences."

Feeling a stab of guilt, he looked away. " Sorry." He opened his mouth to say more – to explain or to tell the other to leave, he did not know – but ended up pressing his lips firmly together instead. At this point, what good would words have done?

He wasn't exactly sure for how long the silence had lasted, when Spencer spoke again. " I'd be lying if I said I know exactly what you're going through, because I can't even start guessing. But…" The muscular Russian gulped thickly. " Kai, he's back, even though he doesn't remember us right now. And… Konstantin, and your baby-girl… They'll be back, too. It's only a matter of time."

Tala found himself jolting, as though he'd been shot, and his eyes squinted.

Konstantin and the baby… Gosh, with everything that was going on – all the things that were so horribly wrong – he'd firmly pushed the thoughts of what they were probably going through away, for a moment, forced himself to believe that they'd be alright, no matter how excruciatingly hard it'd been.

But now… He was running out of denial. Damnit, he just wanted his children back into his arms, wanted his fiancé back!

" He'll remember eventually, you know?" Spencer's voice caused him to look at the blonde, who seemed distressed despite his small smile. It then dawned on him – all this was getting to Spencer, too, to all of them who also cared about Kai. And right now, even someone as strong as the blonde found denial tempting – or was it stubbornness? " Something as strong as the bond you two had is too strong to just disappear like that, without a trace."

To hide the look in his eyes, Tala quickly gazed away, blinking furiously. His chest, it seemed, wanted to curl up into a tiny, painful ball. " What if he doesn't?"

There was a hint of warmth in Spencer's voice. " Then you'll just have to make him fall in love with you all over again."

Tala couldn't help emitting a small snort. Gosh how easy Spencer could make it sound!

Just then, a sharp jerk of fright – or no, surprise – went through him when a warm, yet terrified female-voice suddenly boomed inside his head. ' _Tala sama, you'll have to help Master! Please, before it's too late!_'

His eyes widened as he begun to realize. ' _Dranzer…?_' Then, the words struck him, and coldness spread all over. ' _Dranzer, what's going on? What's wrong with Kai?_'

' _Help him, please!_' And then, her voice disappeared with what sounded like a pained screech.

By the time he fell back into reality, he found Spencer looking at him with a worried expression. " Tala? Are you alright?"

He gulped thickly, realizing that he was shivering violently. " We've gotta go back to the BBA-headquarters, _now_."

* * *

Hilary's heart had never been moving the way it was when she stared at Misha's face, realizing that she was looking straight into the eyes of a stranger. Despite all fear, she just couldn't keep herself from hissing. " You… sick… fuck…" Her ruby-coloured eyes were flaming. " You… You used me – betrayed me! How could you do this to me?"

The man snorted, green eyes showing no signs her words would've even stung. " I've betrayed quite a number of people during my life, Wildcat. And I must say, most of them have been far more significant than you."

She opened her mouth to scream again, when Irina's voice – icy and filled with venom – stopped her. " Don't bother. He's been trained, beaten and tortured out of all emotions – words would be a waste of time."

But, as Hilary noticed with great amazement, it appeared Irina was wrong. For there was clear rage and hurt in Misha's eyes when they met the Russian girl. She could've sworn he was shivering with bottled up rage. " Do you honestly think that _you_ – someone who betrayed her allies, threw away all that should've mattered – are capable of making a psychological analysis of me?"

Not giving so much as a blink, Irina replied. " I believe that after all this time and having seen exactly what a filth like you is capable of, I know you better than you know yourself."

Although Misha managed to regain his composure, something dark remained lingering in his eyes. " Then, you also know why I'm here." His smirk reminded of a predator that'd spotted an injured prey. " Did you really think you'd be able fool Ilia sensei forever?" Both Kenny and Hilary – seated on the couch beside Irina – gasped when the purple-haired once again raised his knife, placing it to the raven-haired girl's cheek. " You know how much I detest traitors, no?" His eyes gleamed. " It will be a real pleasure to leave a reminder of loyalty to such a beautiful face."

Then – before the man could even flinch – Irina's leg was moving. Misha didn't reduce himself to screaming, but his eyes flamed pain and fury when a irony kick was aimed straight at his kneecap, and a sickening crunch was heard.

There seemed to be a blaze in Irina's eyes. Although her gaze remained on Misha, who'd fallen onto one knee, her words were obviously directed to Kenny and Hilary. " You two, get the hell away from here. This is between him and me – there's no need to get you involved."

Both two frowned, obviously not liking the idea of leaving her. " What about you?" Kenny was the first one to speak out.

A growl erupted from Irina. " Don't you think I'm capable of protecting myself? Just get the hell out of here before I'll throw you out!"

Kenny felt a strange pulse inside him.

_Geez, she really is related to Kai, huh?_

Realizing there was nothing more they could do, Kenny and Hilary started to sprint towards the door, with a sideways-glance noticing that Misha was slowly trying to get back to his feet. They suspected the 'confrontation' between he and Irina was far from over.

Watching Misha stand slowly – wincing a bit at the pain that shot from his injured knee – Irina prepared herself, balling her fists. " If you're really going to kill me, you'll have to work hell a lot harder than that", she spat.

But, to her surprise, Misha gave a grin. " Kitten, I've never given up on a mission before, and I'm not about to start now. So you can be sure that I _will_ kill you. But first, I'll have to eliminate some… unnecessary factors."

Her eyes flew to nearly impossible size when she watched him lift the knife – and throw it straight towards Kenny, who was almost out of the room, back to them. Her mouth opened to a scarcely human scream. " NO!"

* * *

Approaching a door that said in Chinese 'Laboratory 22', Ray stiffened completely when a shrill alarm-sound filled the building, and bright red lights started to flash all over the walls._Oh shit…_

Seeing the lights, Mischa also tensed beside him, knowing exactly the same he did.

It was over. They'd been caught.

But just then, another voice – completely different – came to Ray's sensitive ears. His eyes widened considerably when he heard a distantly familiar baby's cry, coming from the laboratory before them. Not noticing it, he started to shiver.

They were only a couple of steps away…

But then, of all moments, all luck decided to slip away. A rather harsh voice came from behind them, speaking in English. " Turn around, slowly, and hold your hands so I can see them."

Obeying, with Mischa following his example, Ray turned, facing three extremely well-trained looking guards, all menacing looks upon their faces. The one who was obviously leading the trio spoke again. " You are intruding a private estate. Do you understand that I could shoot you right now, no questions asked?"

Feeling his heart forget several beats, Ray opened his mouth, though he had no idea of what he was about to say. But then, something unexpected happened.

From what seemed to be speakers, three loud beeps erupt, and then, a deafening sound of explosion came. Ray gave a slightly strangled yelp of pain as a blast of energy threw him to the floor, and as he hit his head heavily against a wall, it seemed like the world had suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Yes, Dmitri had been frustrated for several times during his life – much thanks to his mother. But the feeling in the pit of his stomach while he was sitting in Mr. Dickinson's office, with nothing else to do but wait… It was murder.

Especially with the bluenette – Tyson, he could almost surely remember – rambling constantly and walking a nervous hole to the floor. " What the hell is taking Mr. D for so long? Can't he just kick that so called doctor to where sun doesn't shine, make him leave Kai alone?"

Fortunately, a female reporter who'd recently introduced herself as Sonia snarled before he had to take extreme measures. " Tyson, _sit_. Because if you don't, I swear, I take no responsibility over my actions."

Sending a murderous glare towards the woman, Tyson indeed slumped down with arms crossed to his chest, muttering in something that sounded a lot like Japanese under his breath.

Running a nervous, visibly trembling hand through his hair, a blonde man – Max, wasn't it? – spoke quietly. " Where do you guys think Tala went?" He was obviously trying to find something – _anything_ – but the trapped brunette's situation to think about.

By then obviously calmed down, Tyson actually managed to give a tiniest smile. " Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he's fine – he'll come back once he's done sulking. Besides, Spencer's gonna find him."

Just then, the door opened. Anxiousness squeezed Dmitri's chest painfully when he found Mr. Dickinson, and he spoke before anyone else could. " Well? Did he let Alex go?"

Seeming defeated and embarrassed, the old man gave them an apologetic look. " I… I'm sorry, but… I afraid there's nothing I can do", he nearly whispered.

Dmitri felt like he'd been slapped right across the face. He was relieved Tyson spoke the words his mouth wouldn't produce. " What do you mean?! There's gotta be _something_ – those freaks have no right to do this to Kai! They can't just treat him like a prisoner!"

" Unfortunately, I afraid I'll have to agree with Mr. Dickinson." Looking at Raphael, who was then stood by the doorway, Dmitri blinked a bit. When the heck had the man arrived? There was a solemn, almost mortified look upon the man's paled face. " I… I just spoke to some officials from the ISA. According to them, Dr. Plavov has indeed been sent here for the exact purposes he's claimed." The man's eyes shone with pain. " There's… There's nothing we can do, but wait. At least until it's been confirmed the man really is Kai. If he is, they'll negotiate."

Oh, how Dmitri felt ready to kill when Dr. Plavov's head just then popped up from almost right behind Raphael. There was a pompous look upon the smaller man's face. " So, now that those things have been settled… Would you _please_ let me do my job in peace?" The man sounded extremely annoyed. " I can assure you, if you send another one of your 'friends' to distract me with made-up awaiting phone-calls, I'll have you sued for interfering to an agent's mission!"

Everyone in the room frowned. " 'A friend'?" Raphael repeated.

Dr. Plavov blinked, seeming deeply surprised. " Yeah. Or are you seriously telling me you know nothing of that snake-eyed idiot who just showed up to… your friend's room?"

All inner alarm-systems activating, the group was just about to ask more, when out of blue – startling them badly – Tala stumbled to them, a declaration of war upon his slightly flushed face. " Where… the hell… have you bastard… taken Kai?" The gaze of his murderous eyes was directed straight to Dr. Plavov. " I swear… If something… happens to Kai… because of you… I'll _kill_ you."

Eyes widening a bit, the older man raised his hands defensively. " Whoa there! What the hell are you talking about? What would happen to Kai?"

Everyone could see and hear the redhead gulp heavily. " I have no time to explain, but… Something's… Something bad is going to happen." His eyes still held storm, clearly told the doctor that he'd better talk if he didn't wish to face hell's fury. " I need to find Kai, _now_!"

At that moment, Dmitri realized he couldn't waste another second. Faster than the others blinked, he trusted himself to some inner voice and ran, praying that he'd make it on time.

* * *

Bruce Granger had no idea of for how long he'd been sleeping, when he jolted awake to a very familiar voice whispering. " Bruce? Bruce, wake up, damnit! We don't have much time!"

Snapping his eyes open, he found himself from the edge of a heart-attack when finding Judy Tate's face mere inches from his. " Wha…?" he started, but was interrupted by a firm hand slamming to his mouth.

There was a look of fire and determination unlike anything he'd seen before in her eyes. " There's a guard just three hallways from here, and it's only a matter of time before he finds the one I knocked out. And when that happens, all hell will break loose. We've got to get away from this rat-hole before that. Understood?"

He blinked, dumbfounded and still half-asleep. " You knocked… someone out?" he muttered, rubbing his face in a desperate attempt to clear his head. " How?"

The look of irritation upon her face stated clearly that it'd been a mistake to ask. " Do you _honestly_ want to know?" she growled, then hauled him up with a force that nearly broke his arm. " We have to move it, _now_, before these maniacs notice what's going on underneath their noses."  
He still wasn't completely conscious, but he did know that if this was their only chance to get out – for him to get back to his sons and father – he had to take it. So he followed her to the hallway, heart beginning to thump violently as it realized what was going on.

He frowned when noticing that instead of running towards where he knew the exit was, they were steadily approaching the basement. Goosebumps rose to his skin. " Weren't we supposed to be getting _out_?"

Again, that look of annoyance came to Judy's eyes. Actually, he discovered, she seemed ready to punch him – or anyone who'd come to close range enough. " We will, soon", she hissed. " But there's someone we have to take with us. Her life depends on it."

Bruce immediately knew better than to ask more. They ran on in silence.

* * *

Hearing Irina's scream, Kenny instinctively spun around – and his eyes grew wide as he noticed the knife flying towards him. " Crap…"

Thankfully, his reflexes had became much faster from the years he'd spent with the Bladebreakers. Heart racing, he crouched, and the knife narrowly missed him. He almost managed to suck in a breath of relief – until he remembered that Hilary had been standing right behind him.

He grew cold all over. " Oh no…"

He turned around slowly, fully expecting to find a horrendous sight – which is why he almost stumbled back with shock at what he saw. " What the…?"

The knife hadn't came even close to harming the brunette, who still stood behind him with huge eyes and arms placed to shield her barely visible baby-bump, shivering a little – but that wasn't what shocked him. What did – to say the very least – bewilder him was that the knife had frozen mid-air, stuck into this rose-coloured energy-field vibrating around her.

The four others – even Misha – stood completely frozen, simply staring.

_What the hell just happened?!_

Poor Hilary was about to get her umpteenth surprise during that long evening, for out of nowhere, a female-voice came to her ears, echoed inside her head. ' _Mistress, I need you to channel my energy straight-forward, towards him._'

Her heart pumping so hard it was about to burst, she stuttered. " Who… Who are you? What the hell are you doing inside my head?!"

' _Mistress, please!_' The voice was nearly desperate. ' _I know I've been absent for much too long, but I need you to trust me! Take a hold of the power that belongs to you and use it! I know you can control it, and I'll help you!_'

Hilary had no idea of why she did it – possibly she was losing the last of her sanity – but she indeed closed her eyes, searched for the power that seemed to be pulsating somewhere deep inside – warm, familiar, inviting. And then, before she even really thought about it, it bent underneath her will. Opening her eyes, she gasped loudly when finding the energy-field that had just surrounded her suddenly storm forward with a lightning's speed – and hit unsuspecting Misha full-force. Her eyes grew even wider as she watched the attacker fly backwards with the energy, causing him to hit the room's window _hard_. And before she could blink, he was falling. She gasped again, feeling out of breath and nauseous. " Holy shit…"

Kenny – visibly just barely managing to breathe from his shock – stared at her with gigantic eyes. He had to gulp hard before he was able to wheeze. " Are… Are you… okay?"

But at the moment, Hilary didn't manage to pay any attention to him. Heart still racing, she dashed to the smashed window, looking down with shaken eyes.

What she saw nearly caused the racing heart to stop.

There was no body on the street below.

* * *

After a couple of moments' wandering in darkness, Ray's eyes slowly fluttered open to meet a wall of fire that'd taken over a half of the building. The smoke caused him to cough so violently that he barely heard a guard's command. " C'mon, let's take care of those two idiots before this whole place goes down!"

Gradually managing to lift his gaze, Ray's head was spinning so hard from smoke and the hit he'd just received, that he didn't dare to trust his own two eyes as they represented the simply unbelievable scene. But nonetheless, shock and disbelief slammed breath right into the back of his throat. " What the…?"

Stood right before him in a defensive stance, the girl he'd learned to know as Mischa turned into someone – or rather _something_ – entirely different. Electricity was dancing up and down on her hands (as well as entire body) while they gained a set of inhumanly long, razor-sharp nails. Her soft silvery eyes also changed, even the white parts turning completely crimson, while she gave a loud, ear-piercing screech that sounded nothing like human. Everyone in the room winced as the voice assaulted their ears.

At that point, the three guards, just getting back to their feet before them, seemed to realize that they were about to swallow a lot more than they could chew. " Fuck…", one of them choked while paling considerably.

Their leader, however, was much bolder and alerted. The man's eyes – disturbingly lot like attacking beast's – flashed as he half-bellowed while pulling out a gun. " What the hell are you idiots waiting for?! Shoot it! Take it down!"

Immediately, the two others also started to prepare their guns with badly trembling hands. But, as they soon came to notice, it was already too late. They shouted with surprise and cursed as electricity – radiating from Mischa – formed what seemed like a brick-wall, exploding every single one of the lamps that'd been flashing red while creeping towards the guards. The screams turned into those of pain as the field met them, powerful enough to strike two of them down immediately. Only the leader remained, hissed with rage and pain when looking at Mischa. " You… freak… They should've just terminated you… Each and every one of your kind…"

But Mischa wasn't through quite yet. Ray – eyes widened by shock and near-horror – covered his ears when she opened her mouth, and out came a high-pitched scream, so loud it could've easily exploded anyone's ears. " Mischa, stop!" he found himself whimpering, ache surging through. " Please, stop! Don't let him turn you into this, please!"

Naturally, she couldn't hear him. Not that it would've made much difference, as it seemed he'd been late anyway. The guard's – who hadn't managed to cover his ears on time – eyes widened while a small, seemingly harmless trail of blood escaped from both of his ears. A second later, his eyes slipped closed and he fell to the floor.

Seeing him fall, Mischa started to return to normal, slowly but surely, trembling. And then she, too, begun to fall, unconscious.

Ray managed to catch her just before she hit the ground. " MISCHA!"

Receiving no response whatsoever, he scooped her carefully, gently, into his arms. He was surprised by the amount of curses his mind could develop when he could sense the smoke getting thicker. Along with that, he could hear screeches as the building's structures were slowly but steadily failing.

_Damnit, damnit, damnit…_

Just then, came the about last voice he'd expected. " Why am I not surprised that you managed to get yourself into a trouble?" came a irritated statement.

Eyes widening, he turned around to meet Haku, who had a stormy look upon her face, and knuckles slightly bloodied from the punches she'd obviously thrown. " What…?"

" Do you think this is a appropriate time for questions?" she snapped. " We've gotta go, _now_. In case you haven't noticed, this rat-hole is going down."

It was then, Ray's ears yet again caught the heartbreaking baby's crying. His golden eyes flashed with determination. " I came here for Kai's daughter, and I'm not leaving without her." He darted a glance towards the laboratory. " She's still trapped in there."

Haku gave an audible grown. " For crying out loud…", she grumbled, starting to move. " Get out of the way, will you?"

Again, Ray's eyes grew larger as he witnessed the woman dart a furious kick at the door that'd once been protected by a heavy security-system, taking it down.

Since _when_ had the village given training like _this_?

That thought was, however, chased away as he stepped closer, and witnessed what was inside. Both he and Haku became immobilised by shock.

The dimly-lighted, completely white small room, indeed, was a laboratory, filled with a huge set of extremely chilling machines, test-tubes and bottles that were all filled with ominous-looking liquids. And in the middle of that all – in a plastic-box that looked deceitfully lot like a incubator – was a tiny baby, crying and screaming with all the power of her might, utterly terrified by all the noises and loneliness, maybe even pain. Several tubes and wires were connected to her, monitoring and who knows what else.

First time Ray could remember, he saw Haku overwhelmed. " Oh my…"

He, on the other hand, forcefully pushed all shock away, figuring that time was running out – pieces of the rapidly shattering building were already raining down all around them. Realizing that his arms were occupied by still unconscious, silently whimpering Mischa, he spoke out. " Haku, I need you to snap out of it and get the baby – she's much lighter than Mischa, so it's the best you carry her."

For a moment, he was almost sure she hadn't heard him. But eventually, she gave a smallest nod and started to proceed towards the baby-girl, skilfully dodging two rather large pieces of roof falling towards her. He could hear her hiss silent curses all the way as she rushed over and finally – after what felt like a decade – managed to snatch the baby into her arms. Ray winced at the small, nasty burns she got as a reward for her bravery, then suddenly meowed and scowled, feeling hellish burning and pain on his back.

Damnit… If they wouldn't be careful, they'd never make it out.

Seeing the look of pain upon his face once getting back to him, Haku frowned. " What's with the weird face?"

He put up a brave front, although it felt like someone had been ripping off the skin of his back. " It's nothing." Then, seeing that most of the building was already scorching in the grips of hungry, merciless flames, he gulped thickly, coughing. " We've gotta get the hell out of here."

And so they ran – through smothering smoke and devious flames, for what Ray considered an eternity. Until finally, there was a smallest flash of light…

By the time they burst back into the outside world, Ray suddenly realized he was stumbling. He blinked his stinging eyes, noticing that everything – the people desperately fighting the flames, and a medic running towards them, the surroundings – was swaying, as though melting away.

He could tell the medic was saying something – the woman's lips moved – but no words reached his ears. All he could hear was a weird, extremely irritating buzzing. And then, all turned black.

* * *

He had absolutely no idea of what exactly woke him up from sedative-indulged. But as his auburn eyes flew open, he could immediately tell something was wrong.

" Hey there, Dollface", a velvet-like voice that gave him cold shivers purred, from much too close. Bolting into a sitting position, he found a pair of much too familiar snake's eyes gazing back at him. The white-haired man – who was sitting on the edge of his bed – smirked icily. " I bet you already missed me."

At that, all self-protection mechanisms in his body activated. He immediately bounced out of the bed with both fists balled as tightly as humanly possible, glared at the man through threateningly squinted eyes. " I'm giving you five seconds to get the hell away from here, you bastard…", he hissed. " … before I'll throw you out."

The man laughed, starting to approach. " Now, now, I suggest you to calm down. We both know well you wouldn't do that." The chilling eyes turned even more threatening. " After all, we've had a lot of fun together, no? Also, you've always been trained to be obedient – you're in no position to defy me."

In a mere flash, he realized he was moving. And not much later, slight pain radiated from his fist as it met Noah's face, so hard the other's head jerked sideways. He heard a clear sound of bone breaking. " Touch me again, and I'll kill you!" he screeched, blood boiling in his veins. He'd _never_ let this _freak_ touch him again!

The man's eyes flashed with what looked like amusement and lust. " Still feisty, I see." The man grinned while wiping the trail of blood oozed from his nose. " That's what turns me on about you. You're a real challenge, Dollface."

By then, he was fully prepared to fight. Shivers of disgust running, his eyes narrowed even further. " You came for the bit-chip, didn't you? You've found a new guinea-pig." His eyes flashed. " You'll have it over my dead body! I'd rather die than let you torment someone else with it!"

Noah chuckled. He saw the man fishing something from the depths of his clothes – a needle. " Oh, I don't think killing you will be necessary. It'd be a real pity to spoil that pretty face of yours."

With that, a battle ensued between them. Using all their skills, they threw kicks and punches, circled around each other. To anyone watching, it would've looked like they'd been performing a strange, exotic dance.

That was, until the room's door-handle twitched, and Dmitri's familiar voice – filled with terror – came to his ears. " _Alex? Alex, are you okay?_" The handle twitched frantically. " _I can hear fighting! What the hell's going on?!_"

His eyes filled with immense panic. " Get the hell away from here!" he screamed. " Get out, before he hurts you!"

Noah immediately noticed his chance had arrived, and decided to take advantage of his distraction. The man's snake's eyes flashed dangerously, and before the brunette managed to make a move to dodge, the needle sunk through the soft skin of his neck. Dmitri's, and somebody else's, screams sounded strange and muffled to him as he struggled furiously for a longest time, defying the haze seeping into his consciousness. But eventually, the drug inevitably took the best of him, and he sunk into Noah's waiting arms.

Nausea crept into his throat as Noah leaned down with a snigger, and intensified when the man's warm breath touched his neck as the other whispered. " Don't worry, I won't harm that little… playmate of yours – not as long as you'll play nicely." He shivered while a unwanted hand brushed his hair, then proceeded lower, investigating. " Now go to sleep. When you wake up, this'll all be over."

After a heartbeat, he just couldn't fight it anymore. With a defeated sigh, he became washed away by a dark hue.

Before all consciousness slipped away, he could've sworn he heard a loud, terrified scream inside his head. ' _MASTER!_'

But his mind was already filled with endless blackness.

* * *

Back in his newest base, Gabriel's eyes moved barely visibly when he heard steps approaching. He arched an eyebrow when seeing that it was Ilia. " Well?"

The man smirked, pathetically trying the create the threatening look of his. " The kid said yes. The plan is moving forward right on time."

His eyes flashed when moving to the black blade he'd been staring at. " Very good." If tigers were able to purr, the sound would be just like his.

Encouraged by his good mood, Ilia dared to grin. " Do you think the kid will realize something's wrong with what he's about to do?"

" If he's anything like his parents, definitely. But when that happens, it'll already be too late. For now, he thinks he's helping out his precious _papa_, only wants to see him and Katia again. We'll help him keep it that way." Reflection of the black blade darkened his eyes. He was speaking more to the object than the other man. " It's like they say, you see? Very often, the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Noticing how he was looking at the blade, and finally understanding that he had no interest in his presence whatsoever, Ilia started to retreat towards the door. " I'll go and prepare the kid." Receiving no reply, he exited, closing the door soundlessly after him.

Left alone into the room, Gabriel watched as the blade started to shine with black light that had some wine – or perhaps blood – colouring it. A coldest of smiles came to his face.

' _Soon_', he mentally promised.

As soon as Noah should come back, _everything_ would be ready.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Eh… Okay, after those cliffies, I suppose I'll better start running for my life, huh? (screams of fright, then starts to run madly to dodge thrown objects)

As I'm finishing this off quickly so I can keep dashing for cover…

Should nothing unexpected happen, the next chapter will appear right on time. But until then… **PLEASE**, please review – with how many things I'll need to stretch my time for, I seriously need absolutely all boosts of inspiration possible!

Until next time, folks – and remember that if you kill the author, you'll never see the next chapter!

Be good!

* * *

**GabZ**: FINALLY, another fan for Tala emerges! Gosh, I was completely drawn to his character the moment I saw him, not to mention the voice – honestly, I think he has an incredible (and okay, seeeexy) voice in every single language! And I have nothing against redheads, either… (grins broadly) I'd also list Brooklyn, Hiro and Kai (eh… obviously…) to the top five, maybe even Miguel if I'd get to see more scenes with him on.

But anyways, thank you so much for your review – and proving me that I'm not the only one who's fallen into the redhead's spell! (smirks) Laters!

**¨**

**BloodRedViolet**: Heh, I was SO glad I could write in the scene with them going to save the poor baby – gosh, she DEFINITELY deserves a life out of those creeps' hands!

(Damn, I'm a real meanie with those cliffies, huh? (sweatdrops) I'll really need to stop with them, or as a minimum settle with one per chapter, before you and other readers will seriously start to die or at least rip their hair with anxiety!)

Oh yes, you guessed right – Naima's dad indeed is Lee. He died of leukemia some years back – it was mentioned extremely briefly in chapter 4, so I'm amazed I even remembered the said fact anymore! The 'hair-thing' is another invention of the village's elders. Basically, if a villager purposely/willingly cuts their plait off completely, it's an extreme sign of disrespect towards the village and its tradiations, meaning there's no coming back to the village once it's done. (I think I'll get back to that in the next chapter.)

But anyways, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing – gosh, how it warms my heart to have such a loyal reader (not to mention a reviewer) like you! (HUGS) 'Til next time!

**¨**

**Miako6**: Oh dear, I'm really torturing you poor readers with those cliffies, huh?

It was a small miracle I actually managed to update this week: I've got an exam approaching next Monday, and the area to study for it is about 300 pages, so… (makes an anime fall) But after all those cliffies, I just couldn't make you guys wait for one extra week. Anyway, the next chapter should be appearing right on schedule (unless they manage to come up with another niiice, little exam…), so no worries!

Once more, thank you for the review! Laters!

**¨**

**Kaikouji**: (blushes, yet again…) My goodness – I still just can't make myself believe someone would like a story of mine THAT much! WOW! With how hectic the past week has been for me, you have no idea of what a boost of inspiration to write your review gave me.

Yet again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the baffling review! Heh, luv ya too (what kind of an author would I be to NOT love a reader/reviewer like you?!)! 'Hope I'll see you later!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** (surname unknown) – A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	13. End of everything?

A/N: PHEEEEEEEW, the exams are over and done with – eh, for a week or two, at least… And I managed to pinch enough of time to scrabble up a new chapter. Hooray! Due to my relief for the biggest rush being over, I'm now updating a day earlier than usual. (Yay!) Should anything unexpected happen, chapter fourteen appears right on schedule next Saturday (well, Saturday my time, but… uh… you get the picture).

AND even bigger hooray – the last chapter got more reviews than any of the previous ones! WOW – thank you SO MUCH; I'm so glad to think this story of mine seems to have friends out there! (HUUUUUGS and glomps you all) Very well deserved responses to those reviews can be found from the usual spot.

Oh yes, a couple of practical things…

1) A minor **warning**… First of all, this chapter yet again exploded into my hands. (slams head against a table) Almost seventeen pages! Ungh… ALSO, just to be cautious… Some of you may find extremely mild religious themes from this chappy. Just so you know, my intention DEFINITELY isn't to offend anyone, so… Peace out, yeah? (sweatdrops) And, as the last warning… This chapter is definitely one of the most graphic things I've EVER written. So, heh, not for faint-hearted.

Yes, one more thing; if you've nearly gotten a heart-attack due to the cliffies so far, this chapter certainly won't be any easier… I'm sorry!

2) A **disclaimer**. The song used in this chapter is "Platitude", from a band called "Bloodpit". I DEFINITELY have NO ownership over the song whatsoever, so please, don't sue me!

Oh yes, about the said song… If you've got the opportunity, and you're curious, you REALLY should listen to it while reading this chapter! It can be found from YouTube, for example. I'm not sure how well the lyrics fit, but the overall atmosphere of the song was definitely a part of the inspiration when I was writing. So, check it out if you like!

ALRIGHT, alright! Eh… I put such cliffies to the end of the last chapter that I suppose you're quite anxious to get going, so… Here you go – 'hope it turned out alright despite stress and all!

* * *

/ _**Is there a light at the end of your life  
Can you see what happened here  
You won't see me in a coffin  
I'm to live by the brightest blaze**_ /

* * *

/ _Hearing the annoyingly squeaking door open, Kai was almost too drowsy from medication, agony and steadily rising fever to manage to lift his head. Through slight haze, he could make out a familiar man with long black hair and equally dark eyes, face blank. " You called", the man stated to Ilia Repnin, who'd been hovering over Kai since they'd arrived into this hellish place._

_The doctor nodded. " I just can't understand why, but…" The man's eyes – nervous under the other's presence – glanced at him. " He's been asking for you since he woke up." The man then looked back at the older. " Speak briefly, alright? I afraid his fever is spiking up, and the gunshot-wound needs to be taken care of."_

_The other arched an eyebrow. " Are you actually giving me orders, Ilia?"_

_The ash-haired paled considerably. " N – no, no Sir, of course not! I'm sorry, Sir!"_

_The raven growled. " Just beat it, will you? I'll come out when I'm finished."_

_Not saying another word, Ilia slipped away, deciding to walk out while he still could._

_Left alone with the older man, Kai forced his voice to work. " Uncle…"_

_The man's eyes widened a slight bit. " How did you know?"_

_Despite everything, Kai couldn't keep the faint grin away. He'd always been the only one who could separate the twins from each other – hadn't Raphael figured that out already? But the smile and warmth soon faded, as he realized time was running out. He'd have to work now, or… " Uncle, I… I need you to do me a favour." It was nothing more than a whisper, but he knew the other heard anyway. Gosh, it was such a struggle to speak through all drugs and pain…He licked his lips. " I… I need you… to give me that injection."_

_Raphael's eyes flew huge from shock and immense disbelief. " No!" The man shook his head vehemently, starting to tremble. " Kai, I know how much you want your family to be safe, but this… this is _not_ an option, do you hear me?! I'm not going to do that to you! Tala and the kids, they need you – you'll return to them, let them know you're alive!"_

_Fire lit into his eyes, and no matter how terrified he was by what would happen, he'd been as determined only twice before in his life. " If you don't do it… then I'll do it myself", he announced, voice stronger than before. " This… This is the only thing I can do to make sure they'll never lay their hands on Konstantin, to make them leave my family alone…" His eyes burned painfully, but he refused to cry. " For them, I'll do this… It's your job to take care of them now."_

_The look upon Raphael's eyes clearly told that the man had realized no words could change his mind. So he settled with nodding slowly._

_And so, about ten minutes later, Raphael was stood beside him, with a needle that was filled with bluish-purple liquid. There was a look of extreme reluctance and near-terror in his eyes. " Kai, are… are you sure about this?"_

_He nodded, eyes sliding closed. " I'm ready", he whispered, realizing that he was shivering a little. " Just… do it, okay? Please…?"_

_There were tears in Raphael's voice when the man spoke softly. __" Kai, __I'm sorry__."_

_But Kai couldn't even hear him. One tear that disappeared rapidly slipped to his tattooed cheek._

Oh, Tala, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… But, I… I need to do this, for Konstantin…

_At the moment, that thought was his sole comfort._

_As the needle slowly, slowly broke his skin, his lips opened to a soundless whisper…_

" _Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum…"_

**¨**

_The next day, Raphael found a tiny note from his pocket – how and when Kai had managed to slip it there without him noticing, was beyond him._

_It said;_

_' Would you please make sure Tala gets white orchids? Maybe then, he'd understand._

_I'm sorry.' /_

* * *

CHAPTER 13: End of everything?

* * *

Snake's eyes were half-lidded as Noah watched the unconscious man laying below him, his other hand reaching out and taking a hold of a scalpel. Ignoring the shouts heard from outside the room, as well as the banging of the door, he almost gently moved the fabric of the brunette's clothing, revealing a milky skin of neck. He immediately smirked. " Now what do we have here?" 

There, right where it was supposed to be, he could see a scar that'd been caused by half of a bit-chip slamming through. Touching the spot lightly, he could feel pulsating against his skin, saw a black pattern starting to form.

_Perfect._

But, it appeared, he was slowly but surely running out of time, as he could make out words. " _The glass is too thick! I can't break it!_" Damnit, those idiots had now figured out there was a window to the room… Luckily, he'd remembered to pull a curtain to cower it, but that didn't erase the real problem.

He growled lightly with irritation.

It seemed he wasn't going to get his reward tonight.

Moving as rapidly as possible, his hand shifted the scalpel, and soon enough he'd broken enough of skin to see the bit-chip. It was glowing dark, blood-tinged light. Despite himself, he winced at the burning pain it caused when his fingers touched it.

It seemed to be just as unwilling to be taken by him as its carrier.

Then, another voice – the one he, after years in the Abbey, could easily identify as Tala Valkov's – growled. " _Make room, will you?_"

When a beyblade he recognized just as easily crashed through the window, most of the glass was stopped by the curtain. But damage was done anyhow. Surprised by the sound of glass breaking, he didn't manage to keep his hand from twitching until he felt something crack. He swore quietly when noticing that a small, barely visible piece had been snapped off from the bit-chip, and could only watch as the piece disappeared into bloodstream.

Gabriel was _not _going to like this – that is, if he should ever find out…

Realizing that the two men that'd been outside the room were already starting to sneak in, he decided to leave before it'd be too late. Unwilling to leave without his rightfully deserved prize, he forcefully ripped off the brunette's pendant and cast the still unconscious form a one last glance. " Don't worry", he murmured. " I'll come back for the rest, soon."

And with those words left lingering into darkness, he disappeared like a shadow.

* * *

Hilary supposed she was still in a mild shock when she sat on a hospital-bed, shivering like a leaf. Terror caused by the past hours – one she'd felt not only for herself, but the unborn baby as well – simply wouldn't disappear from her body, especially not when the attacker was still on the loose. 

The mere mental image of Misha's face caused her to grit her teeth hard, venom pump through her veins. No matter how much both Irina and Kenny had tried to convince her shocked mind that she couldn't have possibly seen this coming, she didn't think she'd ever manage to stop kicking herself for the danger she'd brought upon both herself and her unborn son. How could she have been so damn stupid, given herself – almost her heart as well – to someone like that?!

Also, she still couldn't exactly comprehend and process the fact that she had a bit-beast, one that was capable of harming people like that.

' _Mistress?_' She jolted at the still unfamiliar voice echoing inside her head. ' _I'm sorry if I made you upset. But… It was the only way to stop him, for now. He would've killed all of you._'

Her tense face relaxing and frightened eyes warming just a little, she nodded faintly. ' _I… I __understand__It's just…' _She sighed, running a weary hand through her hair.' _This is all so new to me._' She then frowned, coming to think of something. ' _But… I just don't understand… You were able to help me, so your chip must be somewhere close… But where…?_'

' _Take a look at your bracelet, Mistress._' Curious, she looked down. Indeed, the golden bracelet her mother had left for her when she'd died – or more precisely, the rather large picture of a fox decorating the jewellery – was glowing the same rosy light as the bit-beast's protective shield. ' _Your mother – my former Mistress – told me that I should protect you at all costs once she wouldn't be able to._' There was a brief pause. ' _I suppose I should introduce myself properly. I'm Drachea – the fifth sacred bit-beast._'

Her head was sent spinning. ' _How… How is it even possible?! The sacred… There was supposed to be only four of them!_'

She could've sworn she heard a chuckle. ' _Four elements need a fifth one to stabilise them, you see._'

She was about to ask more, but the door was just then opened. In came a extremely tired-looking Irina. " I just did a little eavesdropping on your doctor. You're good to go."  
She nodded, extremely relieved by the idea of getting the hell out of this place. (How amusing that someone who was studying to became a doctor hated hospitals as much as she did.) " Thanks." She then frowned, noticing something missing. " Where's Kenny?"

She could've sworn she saw something strange flash in Irina's black eyes. " Went to see the kids. Apparently, he's still not ready to have _the talk_ with Emily, so he's avoiding her."

Hilary nodded, not quite sure if she understood. She then groaned a bit, realizing that the annoying mental image of Tyson's face she'd been trying to avoid since leaving Russia was once again coming back to haunt her. " I suppose I have a _talk_ ahead of me as well…", she muttered. " Damnit… I'm seriously not looking forward to telling Tyson he was right about Misha, after all."

" Then come on." Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the familiar fire and determination in Irina's eyes, heard it in her voice – gosh, she was so much like Kai… The Russian seemed far from enthusiastic. " We should find a proper, quiet place. I afraid I also have a… not so exciting phone-call awaiting."

* * *

Fair enough, Bryan Kuznetsov had never been the type of person to express his feelings willingly. And at least the years in the Abbey had taught him that every single visible trace of emotion was a sign of weakness. Thanks to that all, he'd learned to shield back his feelings so carefully, that it'd been a shock to him he'd broken into tears during Kai's memorial-service. 

Ian was very much familiar with all this. Thus, he felt more than a little baffled when noticing the lilac-haired's evident frown of worry and frantic tap of fingers while they were sitting in the BBA-building's cafeteria. But no matter how hard he would've wanted to say something – _anything_ – that would've eased both their anxiousness, he couldn't come up with a single word – after all, he'd never been that fond of words. So they remained in silence, both unenthusiastically poking at the food placed before them, deep in thought.

Bryan's head felt like someone had been plunging a giant-sized knife straight through his skull. This was all becoming too much for him – Kai being alive and now under some idiotic doctor's mercy, Irina still being in America and everything between them unsolved…

It'd been years since he'd last felt this much at one go, and it was overpowering him.

" Well look who's here", Ian stated, one eyebrow bouncing up. " It's the world-champ."

Lifting his head, Bryan immediately frowned when seeing the look upon the bluenette's face. " Granger, what's wrong?"

Tyson, seeming extremely confused, annoyed and worried, scratched his head. " Honestly… I'm not sure. That freak of a doctor just told us that someone had appeared nearby Kai's cell, and both Dmitri and Tala sprinted off. Mr. D told the rest of us to wait and stay out of the way."

A deep frown furrowed Bryan's eyebrows. That definitely didn't sound good…

He, however, snapped out of that thought at the dial-tone of his cell-phone. His heart flipped upside-down for a moment when he noticed who it was. " 'Rina?"

Irina's voice sounded strange when she spoke. " _I'm running low on battery, so I'll have to speak quickly._" He could hear a thick gulp. " _Bryan__… __Misha's here_"  
This time, his heart stopped for a moment. And then, blood rushed so rapidly he thought it'd suffocate him. He felt fully ready to kill. " WHAT?!"

The woman on the other end groaned heavily, obviously having seen this coming. " _As much as you love that 'bid bad macho' –act, please don't, not now. I've got one hell of a headache, and we're all fine. So keep your voice down, will you?_"

He frowned, far from willing to let the matter slip like this. Then, a part of her words sinking through, he suddenly paled, understanding… " Of fuck… Hilary, and Kenny…" True enough, he wasn't much of friends with either. But still, he swore, if Misha had cut a single hair from either one's head…

Immediately after hearing Hilary's name, Tyson's face visibly turned slightly green, and the bluenette's mouth opened to splutter out a full third degree. But before a single word came, his cell-phone started to bleep, and – evidently gritting his teeth – the younger man sauntered off.

Bryan, on the other hand, just got an answer from Irina. " _They're both fine, just like I said – though Hilary went into a bit of a shock._"

His eyebrow just then arched at sudden realization. Hope caused a funny, tickling sensation to the bit of his stomach. " 'Rina… If everything's okay, then why did you call me? And don't you dare say because of Misha – you've been dealing with him for years, you're not scared of him."

Gosh, he could just feel how Irina's mind worked – how the plea to invite him to America almost left her tongue, how much she would've wanted him there, with her, beside her. (He knew, because he felt exactly the same.) But, by the time she spoke, her stubbornness and pride – famous family-traits of Hiwataris – had kicked in. Her voice sounded strange, strangled. " _I just saw a doctor enter Hilary's room – I've gotta go. But I'll keep you posted._" And with that, she hung up unnaturally rapidly.

For a long moment, he simply stared at his cell-phone, sunken into a surge of disbelief and frustration. He was brought back to surface by Ian's voice. " Just go, will you?" The small Russian seemed deeply amused. " We'll take care of Kai while you're gone, alright? Right now, Irina needs you the most. So – you damn idiot – go, before you'll miss your last chance. Understood?"

Momentarily, he frowned yet again, a part of him unwilling to go – to leave Kai, and the entire gang, into a mess like this. But… He knew Ian was right. And therefore, filled with new-found determination and hope, he pushed himself up, grinning just a bit. " I suppose I can't let her slip through my fingers again, huh?" The grin widened. " Besides, I can't wait to see her face when I tell her about Kai."

Making a small growl, Ian gave him a meaningful glance. " Just go, before I kick you out."

By then laughing – feeling like this huge weight had been lifted from his chest – he turned around and started to half-sprint off, waving goodbye as he went.

Kai was back, alive. He was also going to get Irina back. No Black Dahlia was going to trash this from him.

Ian couldn't help laughing a bit as well while he watched the lilac-haired go. " Good luck, you stubborn mule", he murmured, shaking his head. " You'll sure as hell need it if you're going to turn _her_ head around."

* * *

Elsewhere, not too far away, Tyson was almost sure his heart jumped when he noticed who the caller was. " Hil?" 

Was that… a sniff? " _Damnit, Tyson… You were right, okay? You… you were right._"

For a moment he frowned, not quite understanding. Then… Wrath flared through him. _Misha…_ " That fucking bastard… When I get my hands on him, I swear…"

" _He didn't manage to harm me – or the baby_", Hilary – sounding a little more composed – interrupted. She then sighed heavily. " _I… I'm not sure why I called you, I just… Don't ask why, but… it felt right._"

Something warm appeared to Tyson's stomach, and he couldn't fight off the tiny, goofy smile that came. For a moment, he thought he should tell her how glad he was she'd called, how much he missed her. But in the end, he chose something else. " Are you gonna come home?"

" _Yeah._" To both their surprise, there was no hesitation. " _Kenny's staying here – for the kids – but… America's too dangerous for the baby. I'm leaving tomorrow._"

Tyson was glad Hilary couldn't see the magnitude to which his smile spread – she would've declared him mentally unstable. " Cool!" Gosh, he sounded like the kid he'd been at the age of twelve! " You're not gonna believe what we've got to show you once you're back!"

He could sense how badly Hilary would've wanted to ask for a further explanation, but – unlike her teenage self – she managed to restrain herself. " _I'll see you tomorrow._" Her voice was soft, almost tender, and the warmth inside him intensified.

Forcefully pushed forward by the feelings swelling inside – by courage he hadn't managed to find since the dark night the two of them he'd fallen out – he all but whispered. " 'Love you, you know?"

Quite understandably, shock muted Hilary for a moment. What she eventually managed to utter wasn't what he would've wanted it to hear, but the next best thing. " _Go and get some sleep, dobe. You sound dead beat._" With that as her final judgement, she hung up.

Tyson couldn't stop grinning for a good hour after that.

Perhaps, no matter how badly he'd screwed up, there was still hope.

* * *

After a helicopter-ride that'd felt endless, Noah stepped into a room where Gabriel was already waiting for him. Seeing his bandaged hand – as well as his obviously broken nose – the man arched an eyebrow. " Were… the subject and the phoenixes a challenge?" 

He growled. " Would it have killed you to warn me? I knew _he_ wouldn't be easy, but I didn't expect the damn birds to attack me!"

Gabriel seemed deeply disinterested. " I'll make sure you'll be paid for the trouble. But now…" The man's eyes gleamed. " Did you get the phoenixes – both of them?"

He nodded, deciding that even if he'd be tortured, he wouldn't tell one piece of Black Dranzer was still missing. " Yes. What did you expect?"

He'd never seen a look even close to the one then appearing to the other's face. " Excellent." Gabriel then turned his attention to Ilia, who'd been hiding in the shadows. " Go and get Konstantin. It's finally time."

* * *

/ _**I see there is no sanctuary  
There's no shelter  
There's no grace**_ /

* * *

The very first sensation that filled Ray when world started to rush back into his mind was pain – in his head, and especially in his back. He groaned loudly, almost wishing he could've just went back to sleep – there, he'd experienced no ache, in body or soul. 

" Ah, so you've finally decided to wake up." Although Haku's voice sounded bored, he could tell there was also something else – worry, could it possibly be? " Took you long enough."

Slowly, he allowed his abnormally heavy eyelids to open halfway. Through some blur, he could see Haku sitting in a chair beside his bed. After a while his voice worked, though it was just a pathetic sigh. " What…?"

He could see some well-hidden relief in Haku's amber eyes as she replied. " You wanted to be a hero and save that kid, almost managed to get killed in the process. Fortunately for you, Grandma Shatsena was skilled enough to get your back fixed up – though, according to her, it'll hurt like hell for a while."

Yes, now he remembered… They'd been saving Kai's daughter, and the building had started to collapse… Something had hit his back…And before that, Mischa…

He gasped with fright and bounced into a sitting position – which quickly appeared to be a mistake, as searing pain hit him like a sledgehammer. " Mischa, and the baby… Where are they? Are they…?"

" They're fine, so no sweat. Grandma Shatsena said the baby is okay, though much smaller than she should be, and it's impossible to tell what those assholes did to her. Mischa's also out of the woods, although she hasn't woken up yet."

He could actually feel relief flood through his veins – it felt like velvet, tingled pleasantly on its way. But despite that… " I… I need to see Mischa, to make sure…" Words failed him.

To his surprise, Haku shook her head with a small growl, rolling her eyes. " How did I just know this'd happen…" She then glared at him with eyes that left no room for objections. " Yes, you'll get to see her – but not now. At the moment, you both need rest." During the silence caused by him sulking, she took a look at his hair, something odd appearing into her eyes. " So you went and cut it off, huh?" Her look was a mixture of near-fear and accusation when locking with his eyes. " You do understand that there's no way in hell the elders are going to let you stay now, right?"

He folded his arms to his chest. " It doesn't matter." Or that's what he kept telling himself. " I didn't come here to stay, anyway."

For a moment, Haku's expression was that of disbelief. But then, his words striking full-force, it became one of disappointment and fury. " And here I thought you'd actually changed, even grown up", she stated bitterly, shaking her head. " You know what, Kon? Fuck you."

Ray never got the chance to defend himself, for the door of the hut was then opened. In came Naima, who's eyes were filled with terror. " Mom, Uncle Ray, I… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I tried to stop him, but… but I couldn't!"

After her, practically pushing her out of the way, in came a man with extremely long hair of darkest brown, and neko-jin's golden eyes – ones that were filled with indescribable fury.

Falling sickly pale, Haku stumbled up from her chair, gasping a bit. " L – Leader Kyoshi…"

Despite everything, Ray couldn't keep himself from gulping heavily. _Oh crap…_ " Father…", he wheezed, sounding like a small child that'd just been caught from doing something forbidden. (If only this had been something that harmless…)

His father's eyes didn't turn a slight bit softer when glaring into his. " I had a long negotiation with the rest of the village's elders, Ray. And in the end, the decision was mutual." Kyoshi held a small pause. " We came to decide that your latest deception was unforgivable by its nature. You will leave as soon as you've recovered, and you may never come back."

* * *

Slowly drifting out of endless grey, Mischa could immediately feel that something was terribly wrong. Her eyes flew open – and she could've sworn she yelped when meeting the emotionless face of Boris Balkov. 

Seeing her eyes open, the man's lips moved. " I know you can read lips – after all, I was the one who paid your teacher. So watch my lips carefully, for I'm not going to repeat myself." He held a small pause to make sure she was catching on despite her terror. " I must confess, I once considered you useless – after all, you are disabled. But after hearing my men tell about the… little show you performed today, I've had a change of heart. I'm allowing you to come back – to work for Black Dahlia again, to unleash the power trapped inside you for us."

Immediately, she shook her head with determination, eyes flaming.

There was no way in hell she'd go back to those bastards!

Amusement flickered upon Boris' face. " Oh, I was afraid that'd be your opinion. Which is why I'll need to give you a boost of motivation. It's come to my attention you and Ray have grown close, so…" The man's eyes turned menacing. " You've got two options. Either you join us – or we'll kill him."

Shock stole all colour from her face.

_No… Not even someone like Boris could…_

But the look upon his face told her that this was definitely no joke. " So you don't believe me?" She felt herself gasp as he pulled out a gun. " Make up your mind in three seconds, or I'll go into his hut and shoot a bullet right into his skull."

Tears spilled to Mischa's cheeks as she bowed her head in shame and nodded weakly.

Deal with the devil was sealed.

_I'm sorry, Ray… Gosh, I'm so sorry…_

But if this was what it took to keep him alive and safe… What else could she do?

* * *

He would've never thought letting go of darkness could be so hard, that he'd do it unwillingly. But the dreams he kept having… 

They were just too tempting…

* * *

/ _A boy who looked so much like him it was baffling, not older than five, grinned broadly, auburn eyes shining with immense excitement, as he put the last piece to a puzzle that should've been far too challenging for someone at his age. " _Papa_, look! I did it, it's finished!"_

_The deep, warm, genuine laughter that came from him sounded unfamiliar. After thinking for a beat, he walked to child and hugged him close. " You truly are something special, 'Tin", he stated in a voice that held clear affection and bride._

_The child's smile grew wider._ /

* * *

" Can you hear me?" That voice… So cold, uncaring… " Hey, wake up! Open your eyes!" 

His eyelids twitched, wanting to remain entrapped by those alluring dreams for such a little bit longer…

* * *

/ _He couldn't see the face, but nonetheless shivered with pleasure when hands wrapped around him from behind, and warm lips trailed their way down his neck. After a moment, a husky, worry-filled whisper tickled his skin. " Were you feeling sick again?"_

_He swallowed a bit, not wanting to admit. " A little. But it's over now – I'm fine", he murmured. He then snuggled just a little bit closer to his holder, making a slight purring sound when blanket-like warmth wrapped securely around him. Funny, he hadn't noticed how cold he'd started to feel when standing here on the balcony. " You're warm."_

_The other gave something that could've been a chuckle or a snort. " Well, you're definitely not. You're like a block of ice after standing out here for so long!" The arms held him a little bit tighter. After a moment of comfortable silence, there was a whisper. " I love you."_

_The other couldn't see his blush when he squeezed his hand tightly, tenderly, around the one holding him. " 'Love you too." The was no doubt in his words. _/

* * *

And then, without a warning, his eyes opened to meet the unwanted ones of Dr. Plavov. " So you're awake." When he moved to try and run away, the man held him down with a hold that hurt. " There's quite a deep wound on your neck, and another smaller one nearby it. Unless you want to tear them open and get stitched up again, hold still." The older then started to leave. " There are two friends of yours waiting right outside – heaven only knows why. I'll better go and get them before they force their way in." 

Blinking in stun, he didn't even notice the man leaving.

_Friends?_

Gosh, this new life was getting more and more complicated…

* * *

After the moment where Dr. Plavov had pushed him and Dmitri out of Kai's room – saying the brunette needed space and time to wake up – time moved unnaturally slowly for Tala. What didn't make the anxiety an inch easier to bear was Dmitri's company – for some reason, although he barely knew the other, something told him they'd _never_ become anything even close to friends. 

" For exactly how long are you planning to keep up that damn phasing?" the other's snarl suddenly hauled him back into reality. There was a look of annoyance in Dmitri's blue eyes. " I understand that you just got him back, after thinking he was dead, and trust me, I also know how frustrating this is. But you're giving me a headache. So would you _please_ sit down for at least one second and calm down?"

Tala had just went through pure hell, then gotten his love back from death, only to find out the other couldn't even remember him. And no matter how strong he was, even he had his limits. Therefore, was it any wonder that those words caused something inside him snap? " Because he's my fiancé, damnit!" he roared, all self-control leaving him. " I… I'm engaged to him! I love him with every single friggin' piece of my heart! So don't you dare tell me I have no right to be worried and involved, understood? Not _ever_ again!"

For a moment, Dmitri looked just about ready to vomit, collapse or both, this new information slapping him across the face. But in the end, a stern look – one that Tala recognized similar to his own – appeared to the silver-haired one's face. " You might've been engaged to Kai, Tala." The tone was icy. " But he's gone now – no matter how much you and your friend would like to think otherwise. So would you be so kind and leave Alex alone? Or don't you think your little gang has already caused enough of damage with bringing him into this hell, to be attacked and imprisoned?!"

" You two, shut the hell up, NOW!" the unmistakable roar of Raphael's rapidly halted Tala's attempted hiss. Turning their heads, they saw the man only a couple of steps away. There was a look of storm upon his face. " Your screaming could be heard hallways from here!" The man's eyes narrowed. " If you don't wish to get thrown out, stop acting like five-year-olds. Got it?"

Fortunately, before neither had to lie, came Dr. Plavov's irritated voice. " In case you three are done yelling, I'd like to inform that the patient's awake now." The man's eyes carried a weird gaze when glancing at them all. " If you want to see him, you've got five minutes."

Neither Tala or Dmitri needed to be told twice. Just before inside the room, Tala managed to hear something that caught his attention. " Just one more thing…" Dr. Plavov's gaze was directed to Raphael. " When I asked… Kai to introduce himself, he said 'Alexander 53'." The doctor's eyebrow was crooked, challenging. " Would you care to share why that is?"

All of Tala's suspicion activated when he noticed how pale the usually stone-faced man went, saw the look close to terror. The man didn't manage to regain his carefully trained composure even when he took two steps backwards, like a wild-animal preparing to escape. " I afraid I know nothing about the matter." Gosh, how could a ISA-agent be _that _horrible liar?! " Now, if you excuse me…" The man was gone far before the doctor could even think of another question.

For a while Tala stood still, all rising suspicions almost strong enough to push him into following the man. But then, returning to his senses, he decided to leave that for later. Right now, he had _much_ more important things to do…

And so, he stepped into the room.

No matter how much of torture the Abbey had put him through, it became easily surpassed when Tala watched Dmitri wrap his arms around Kai, and witnessed the dual-haired return the gesture, hiding his face into the silver-haired's shoulder.

And the pain only intensified when he noticed Dmitri's lips move, form words that were easy enough to read. " I love you."

But despite all pain – or no, agony – he bit his lip and raised his chin just a little bit, eyes squinting barely visibly.

He'd never given up a fight in his life. And he definitely wasn't about to start now – _especially_ now, that so much was at stake. So, swallowing down the huge lump in his throat, he managed to half-croak. " Are you okay?" He then felt cold all over, a horrifying thought appearing… " He… He didn't _hurt_ you, did he?"

**¨**

Head fuzzy and aching due to all the drugs given to him during such a short period of time, he felt dazed when meeting the redhead's blue eyes – so much like Dmitri's it surprised him. His chest and stomach moved funnily. " No", he murmured, without noticing it distancing himself from the silver-haired just a little. Why was he feelings so… _strange_ all of a sudden? Damnit, this was so confusing! " He… didn't come for that. He just…" At that, all thoughts were cut short, the doctor's words from earlier floating back.

/ _" There's quite a deep wound on your neck." _/

His eyes widened. " Oh no…"

He… He'd failed… That _monster_ was now in the hands of those freaks, in their control.

He'd failed. And because of that…

" No…"

Dmitri had a deep frown upon his face when he looked at the brunette, worry filling him. What the hell had that bastard done Alex?! " Alex?" he brushed the other's cheek, but got no response. " Alex, what's wrong?"

Despite everything, Tala just couldn't keep it in anymore. His voice was colder than ice as he spoke. " It's _Kai_."

Dmitri's eyes were narrowed threateningly when meeting the redhead's. " Just keep your mouth shut, will you?"

His head starting to ache with the two hissing, Dr. Plavov snarled, voice filled with irritation. " As it seems you're not capable of civilised behaviour, I'll need to ask you to leave. Or do you want to get thrown out?"

While the brunette still didn't respond in any way, the other two's eyes flamed fury when darting towards him. The redhead snarled first. " Are _you_ giving _us_ a lecture of acting civilised, after…?"

" OUT, _NOW_!" the doctor bellowed, his voice leaving no room for arguing. " He's been through quite a bit – the last thing he needs to bear is you two fighting like a couple of kids!"

Reluctance pulsating everywhere, Tala started to retreat towards the door slowly, as though waiting for any sign whatsoever from Kai not to leave. Just before he was out, he once more peered over his shoulder – which quickly turned out to be a _huge_ mistake.

Sitting by Kai's bedside, Dmitri bent closer to the now brunette, pressing his lips tenderly to the other's forehead. And no matter how little he would've wanted to hear, his keen ears caught the man's whisper. " I'll come back very soon, alright? I'll never leave you."

His heart squeezing into a tiniest ball, Tala turned his gaze away, not bearing to watch anymore. Gosh, how badly he would've wanted to be the one to say those words, to…

Then, with years of training from the bastards of the Abbey, he forced those emotions to the background, with sheer willpower persuaded them into transforming.

This battle here… wasn't such he could win right now. But there was someone else he could confront…

So he left soundlessly, his gaze mercifully spared from the sight of Kai closing his eyes and relaxing under Dmitri's touch.

**¨**

Left alone, he pulled his knees to his chest, trying to shield himself from an invisible threat. His auburn eyes filled with utter terror.

How could he mess up this badly – let the monster get something so important? Now, because of him, someone else was going to suffer – the entire world was going to suffer.

He shivered, feeling very cold all of a sudden when noticing that the freak had also taken his pendant – the jewellery he'd received as a gift from the bluenette, Tyson. He surprised himself with actually missing the piece of metal – or was it guilt from losing a present? And where was that warm, comforting female-voice he'd kept hearing? Gosh, he would've wanted to hear it so badly right now! To top that, pain was intensifying in his head and neck.

And at that moment, with confusion and ache pulsating through, he did something that'd been strictly forbidden in the place he'd ran away from. He crossed his fingers – so tightly that knuckles turned white and his hands begun to tremble – and bowed his head, whispering… " _Pater noster, qui es in caelis,_ _sanctificetur nomen tuum._ _Adveniat regnum tuum;_ _fiat voluntas tua_ _sicut in caelo et in terra._ _Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie;_ _et dimitte nobis debita nostra,_ _sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris_…"

* * *

In the meantime, Tala found himself shivering a bit and wrinkling his nose with vehemence as he entered a small church only a block from the BBA-building. 

Gosh, how he'd always hated these places, the futile hope and promises they gave! But this time, he had a good reason for defying his disgust…

He moved his head a little when hearing Raphael's somewhat familiar voice whispering. The man was sitting on a bench, head bowed and trembling hands crossed. " … _Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie;_ _et dimitte nobis debita nostra,_ _sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris._ _Et ne nos inducas in tentationem._ _Sed libera nos a malo._ _(Quia tuum est regnum_ _et potentia et gloria_ _per omnia saecula.)_ _Amen._"

He couldn't help snorting when watching the man finish with a hand-sign that seemed strange to him. " Do you honestly think that helps?"

Raphael smiled faintly. " One can always hope, right?" His eyes then found Tala's, and the man frowned. " But what are you doing here? I remember Kai telling me you… aren't exactly fond of these places."

His eyes immediately darkened, gained a slightly threatening look. " I came for a very good reason, actually. I saw the look upon your face when name 'Alexander 53' was mentioned." His eyes challenged the older one. " What the heck are you hiding from us?"

For a slightest of moments, Raphael fell pale. Then, as fast as it'd came, the look disappeared, and the man slowly pushed himself up. " You know, Tala… Sometimes, it's simply better to live without knowing certain things." The dark eyes meeting his held no weaver. " This is how Kai wants it." And so saying, the man walked out before he could make a move to prevent it.

The church-door closed almost soundlessly, leaving Tala with dangled thoughts and confusion.

* * *

/ _**Love and hate, both blind but deep  
Why can't you see what's going on  
The long centuries in an hour  
As I close my tired eyes**_ /

* * *

Being lead towards his fate by a man who'd introduced himself as Ilia, Konstantin figured he'd shivered like that only once before in his life. But he knew that no matter what the outcome would be, he'd have to do this – this was his last chance to ever see his _papa_ again, to get back home and have his family back. So what if he had to walk through the fire of hell to get there – he wasn't afraid, anyway. 

Or so the ten-year-old kept telling himself.

All of a sudden, Ilia stopped before a huge door, pulling it open. The man's eyes seemed cold as ice when turning towards him. " It's time, brat. Are you ready?"

His eyes squinted with fury under the challenge. " Hell yeah!"

The man chuckled. " My goodness, brat… You've surely taken after your parents, huh?" The man then motioned him to follow. " Now what are you waiting for? It's time."  
No matter how many times he'd told himself that he was prepared for this – that he wasn't scared – Konstantin gulped thickly as he followed.

**¨**

Only a slight distance away, Judy – who'd been sneaking towards the exit with Bruce tailing behind her and semi-unconscious Katia in her arms – suddenly froze completely, and her eyes widened dramatically at the nearly unbelievably sight before them.

That child… couldn't be… " K – Kai?"

Bruce, who'd nearly bumped into her, gave a hint of a snarl. " _Now_ what? Didn't you say we were supposed to hurry out?"

She swallowed heavily, beginning to tremble. " Bruce… We… we can't leave, not yet." She turned her gaze towards the man. " These freaks… They've got another child in here. And… I think it's Kai's son."

**¨**

Stepping into the room with weakening legs, Konstantin could feel something in his chest skip out of place when his gaze moved from the ominous eyes of Gabriel and Noah's to the chilling, black blade resting on a nearby table. He barely managed to restrain himself from taking a step back when he saw the dark, sinister light the object radiated, and noticed that another one of the two bit-chips connected to the blade was covered by a thick layer of dried blood. That said chip glowed the exact same way as the blade, but the other's radiance was far brighter, yet sad, almost like it'd been asking for help.

What the hell had he managed to get himself in to?

His gaze finally locking to Gabriel's eyes, Konstantin figured the man wouldn't have seemed any less haughty without the group of fifteen guards securing him. " It's time for you to prove your loyalty now, Konstantin." Gabriel's eyes were filled with something even darker and deeper than the blade. The man briefly brushed the blade, then pulled his hand away again, as though it'd burned. " Aside you, only one person in this world has been able to control both of these bit-beasts. Unfortunately, we… aren't able to use his services right now. So, it's up to you." The eyes bore straight into his. " Do this – join these two beasts – and you'll get your _papa_ back."  
Fear gripped Konstantin's small heart as he kept staring at the blade, every single cell in his body screaming at him not to do this.

No matter how much his _papa_ had always detested bringing him closer to the world of beyblading, he did know enough to realize that doing this to bit-beasts – forcing them into something this unnatural – certainly wasn't a good idea. But, still…

He didn't really have a choice, did he?

His hand was trembling like never before as he slowly, slowly reached it out, eventually circling it around the blade. He almost jumped when feeling it thump against his hold, and managed to catch a small, barely audible purring sound. ' _Young Master…_'

But also, he could've sworn he heard another voice – a female one – that was far more frantic. ' _Konstantin please, don't! Don't do this – Master… he wouldn't want you to! Please, don't!_'

But it was already too late. His shivering becoming even worse than before, he allowed his eyes to slip closed, not wanting to see, and concentrated with all of his valour.

_I'm so sorry…_

For several excruciatingly long moments, absolutely nothing happened, and he already thought he'd done something wrong. But then – as it appeared to him – all powers of hell were unleashed.

The first signs of something horrible happening were two high-pitched, ear-shatteringly loud screeches that obviously belonged to huge birds, and instantly the room's door whimpered as someone sneaked away to avoid what was coming. The birds sounded so furious and utterly pained, so hazardous, that Konstantin simply didn't dare to open up his eyes, didn't think he would've even been physically capable of doing so. Soon enough followed something that resembled to a extremely noisy buzzing of electricity, and he couldn't keep himself from screaming with agony as horrendous, wrenching pain took over the hand that was carrying the blade. Almost immediately ominous splintering and cracking noises were heard as _something_ was obviously struggling to get out, smashing down everything on its way. Some gunshots came – desperate attempts to stop what Konstantin had managed to unleash – followed by Gabriel's loud roar. " You idiots, seize the fire, damnit! I'll personally break every single bone in the body of that pitiable soul who harms the bird!"

Then, came the voices that made Konstantin want to throw up. At first they were shrieks, more of fright than anything else, but soon they transformed into those of utter, complete agony, such that'd never leave his nightmares. Soon enough ensued wet gurgles, as well as stomach-turning noises of bones and flesh getting smashed and torn, blood splattering _everywhere_.

After that, it became totally silent.

Shivering even worse than before, Konstantin opened his eyes gradually, feeling less reluctant to do so than ever in his life. Immediately, he lost the control of his stomach and threw up violently.

The guards, all fifteen of them… Their bones, blood and pieces of flesh were absolutely everywhere, with _nothing_ left of what'd once been human bodies. The only word Konstantin's terrified mind could come up with to describe the sight was slaughterhouse.

_What have I done?!_, a voice inside his head screamed. _What the hell have I done?_

Worst of the nausea subsiding, he miraculously managed to lift his head, and again his eyes were forced to widen. Only a couple of steps away (with blank-gazed Noah right behind him) stood Gabriel, the look in his eyes suggesting that he didn't even see the desolation around him (although, Konstantin knew, he did, clearly). With one, heavily gloved hand, the man stroked feathers of a huge bird that had reddish-black feathers, a strangest fire-coloured aura and chillingly alluring black eyes that carried a tinge of blood. The bird kept staring right into the man's eyes while he whispered, as though waiting for commands. And then, so suddenly Konstantin stumbled backwards, that terrifying creature rose to its massive, majestic wings, flying off straight through the ceiling it'd already almost managed to bring down.

After a moment, Gabriel's eyes once again found his. The man's smile was as intimidating as the bird that'd just flown away. " Excellent job, Konstantin."

Those words striking him, he just couldn't take it anymore. Defying the snake-eyed man's hand that was fumbling for a weapon, ignoring nausea and the fact that his legs would soon buckle completely, he ran, faster than he'd ever moved in his entire life, praying that he'd get away, as far as possible. That he'd wake up, in his own warm bed, and this'd all be just a horrific nightmare.

He was too dazed and disturb to even scream when a sudden force abruptly cut his run short, and he was pulled to behind a corner. There was a odd haze in his eyes when he met the blonde-haired woman's worried gaze. " Are you alright? What happened in that room – did they hurt you?" she asked in English. He tried to speak, but for some reason his mouth just wouldn't work, his mind refused to come up with words. The woman's blue eyes turned concerned. " Can you hear me?" When he still didn't respond in any way, the woman cursed quietly and turned to the blue-haired, equally worried-looking man beside her. " Bruce, he's going into a shock! We've gotta get him out of here!" Konstantin's heart moved unnaturally again when he saw what was in the man's arms.

_Katia!_

Despite everything, mild relief and joy filled him.

Out! He was finally getting out of this place! He was going to get away – with Katia!

That remained as his last coherent thought, for the very next moment, he threw up loudly once more, and everything became darker than night.

* * *

/ _**I see there is no sanctuary  
There's no shelter  
There's no grace**_ /

* * *

Walking through the streets of Philadelphia, Maura Ennis – a young woman in her mid-twenties, with long-grown hazel hair and sparkling deep-purple eyes – suddenly paused and repositioned the groceries she was carrying. She could've sworn something, or someone, moved in the dark, tiny alleyway beside her… " Is someone in there?" 

For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Then – just as she was about to walk off, thinking she was going insane – Maura's eyes widened drastically as a figure wobbled to view. " Oh my goodness…"

The young, purple-haired man (that was most likely at about her age) seemed half-dead to her. He couldn't put any weight on his other leg, and there was so much blood all over his clothes that she couldn't believe he was still conscious. She'd never seen as many bruises and wounds in her life as she did now, colouring all of him.

It was when he swayed and stumbled to the cold street, shivering violently, did she regain control over her muscles. Setting down the groceries, she sprinted to him, examining his wounds with horrified eyes. She frowned when noticing that the man couldn't keep his head up, and was panting frantically, eyes tightly shut and hissing with pain. " Hey, can you hear me?" Managing to make him glance at her with placing a hand to his shoulder, she went on. " What's your name?"

Through apparent pain, he managed to choke out. " Misha." He then started to cough fiercely, and she couldn't help wincing when noticing blood staining his lips.

Not good, not good at all… " We'll have to get you into a hospital, fast", she spoke out, starting to dig out her cell-phone. But to her surprise, he stopped her with graphing her wrist tightly, painfully. 

" D – don't call an ambulance, 'k? Just… Don't…" More blood seeped out from his mouth as he coughed again, even more wrenchingly this time. " No… hospitals…"

Skilfully creating a fake-smile to cover her terror, she vigilantly helped him up with a nod, not knowing what else to do. " Alright, then. But at least let me take you home, alright? Your wounds… They need to be taken care of."

Apparently unable to speak for the time being, Misha nodded faintly, his eyes glazing over a little. With how tense his body was, Maura could tell it took all he had to simply stay up and manage to limp with her support.

Neither of the two spoke as they walked on.

Misha didn't even notice the young woman bent and pick up her foodstuff, paid no heed to where they were going. For his mind was somewhere else entirely.

As soon as he'd get through this, he'd find that damn brunette who'd done this to him, pay back in the most painful way he'd come up with. And then, he'd finish off Irina, just like he'd been supposed to – traitors deserved to die.

As long as there was even a single breath within him, his mission was far from over. He hadn't failed yet.

* * *

Neither Judy or Bruce had any idea of for how long it took, but eventually, they managed to crawl out of the building that'd seemed endless, the unconscious children in their tender hold. 

Immediately when outside, they froze, cruel slash of coldest winter striking them, nearly halting their breaths.

But the coldness wasn't what'd stopped them. It was the view before them – something that'd most likely once been a small city. Now, each and every single building had been destroyed, down to the very last brick. Bodies – as well as parts of such – were laying all over, blood colouring absolutely all snow in sight red.

Bruce was the first one able to form words. " What… What on earth happened here?" It was a faintest breath. " Where… Where are we?"

Gradually, Judy's shock-filled gaze rose upwards, towards the sky. There, she could see sorrowful, badly torn remnants of what'd once been a flag, billowing miserably and helplessly in the brutal grips of icy-wind. White, decorated with a blue cross. With chills, she recognized… " Finland", she just barely managed, then gulped thickly. " We… We're in Finland."

In silence, they watched the devastation around them with wide eyes, unable to comprehend how something like this could be possible.

* * *

Some time after his – to say the least – strange conversation with Raphael, Tala walked towards the room Kai was in, looking around with extreme caution.

The last thing he needed right now was running into Dmitri or Dr. Plavov.

Mercifully, the only person he came across was Mr. Dickinson. The man gave him a warm, encouraging smile, along with a knowing look. " In case you're wondering, Dmitri went away five minutes ago to get some coffee."

For some odd reason, he just couldn't keep himself from smiling just a little bit. " Thanks." A lot had happened, and much needed to be worked out. But still… Maybe this was a start to cleaning things up between them. Seeing the distraught look in the old man's eyes, he had to ask. " It's hard, huh?" He, if anyone, understood how excruciating it was to walk into that room, to face the Kai that didn't have any clue of who they were. No matter how grateful he was for this second chance, seeing those unrecognising eyes was killing him.

The old man nodded, seeming embarrassed of himself. " Yes…" Then, quickly gathering himself, the man started to leave. " Well, I'll better go – I afraid there's quite a number of things I'll have to do."

Not really knowing what to say, Tala only nodded. After watching Mr. D's retreating back for a couple of seconds, he spun around, braced himself and walked into Kai's room.

Hearing the sound of him entering, Kai immediately snapped his head up. Strange, unreadable expression appeared to auburn eyes when they clashed into his ice-blue ones. " Hey." The voice was hoarse, somewhat tired – after all that'd happened, the now brunette would've obviously needed rest.

He couldn't help the tiniest of smiles that came. " Hey", he responded, whispering though he wasn't exactly sure why. After collecting his thoughts for a moment, he walked on and sat to Kai's bedside. (Gosh, what a struggle it was not to take the other's hand, when it was laying mere inches away…) " I… just wanted to come and see if you're alright, after everything…" Those words – saying so damn little when there would've been so much in his mind – left a hollow feeling to his chest, but… What else could he have said, without causing damage?

For a moment, he could've sworn something close to disappointment glimmered in Kai's eyes, only to disappear in a blink. " I'm okay." His voice sounded unnaturally soft, auburn eyes refused to meet his. " It's just… This is all … overwhelming."

Tala felt his heart twinge. This time, he refused to restrain himself from taking Kai's hand, that'd started to shiver – they both needed the touch too much.

At first, Kai gave him a puzzled look, seemed anxious to get away from the hold. But slowly, Tala felt a familiar hand he'd missed so damn much returning his gesture, and pleasure vibrated everywhere inside of him. He couldn't help wondering if Kai could also feel the slowly rebuilding connection…

Caressing Kai's hand slowly with his thumb, he finally decided it didn't matter whether the other felt or remembered anything at all. Because no matter what, he was never going to let go again.

**¨**

Warm feeling spreading through while he watched the hand holding his, he couldn't help getting lost into those strange dreams he'd had…

/ _" You're warm."_ /

/ _" I love you."_ /

At the moment, he was far from daring to ask if the redhead knew what those glimpses meant. But, there was also something else… He hesitated before finally speaking out. " You said… we were friends, so… I was wondering if you'd know…" Frowning a little, he met the other's eyes. " Who's… 'Tin?"

Gosh, how pale Tala's face became – it was like the redhead had seen a ghost! He was about to pull the question back, when there was a wheezed reply. " He… He's someone very, _very_ special."

Frustrated – _knowing_ that there was a lot more, and the truth dangling on the tip of his tongue – he opened his mouth, when everything froze.

His chest stilled as familiar, sinister presence yet again filled him, a force he'd thought he'd gotten rid off approaching fast. " Oh no…"

He'd already begged that old man – Mr. Dickinson – to use all possible connections to find Noah before it'd be too late, to get Black Dranzer back and destroyed. But… What if he'd been too late? Could those freaks have been this fast?

His eyes were filled with terror when darting towards the rather small window nearby roof. Suddenly, he could feel not one, but two phoenixes inside his mind – one bloodthirsty and bitter after long captivity, the other terrified and desperate, devastated.

At that moment, he knew for sure.

Tala's voice barely reached him. " Kai? Kai, what's wrong?"

A soul tear slipped to his cheek as he kept watching the window, saw the sky change colour to a much more chilling, unnatural one. " It's all over."

**¨**

Startled by Kai's whispered words, Tala turned his eyes to the same direction as the other. He immediately found himself swallowing heavily as he stared at a reddish-black glow storm across the sky, causing the BBA-building to shudder a little. " What… What the heck is that?!"

Kai's hand, still securely in his, trembled worse than before. The other's face had fallen sickly pale, and he seemed just about ready to collapse. " … Dranzer… "

* * *

Some hours after his father's announcement that he was now officially banished, Ray was sitting on a hill right outside the hut he'd been recovering in, absentmindedly watching his son playing with some harmless bugs. 

He… He'd known what the price would be when he cut off his hair – heck, whenever he'd disobeyed the elders. He'd been digging his own grave when rebelling against every single rule placed to the bearer of the White Tiger. So why did this sting so much?

Then, he knew.

His own father – the one who'd raised him, who was supposed to love and cherish him – had just disowned him, told him he never wished to see him again. He no longer had the family he'd grown up in.

" Uncle Ray?" He was almost startled by Naima's voice, although it was weak and uncertain. There was a extremely distressed look upon the teenager's face when she took a seat beside him. " What… What's gonna happen now?" She swallowed. " Will… Will I ever see you again?"

In spite of all, he forced himself into smiling, just a little. " Everything's going to work out." Gosh, how he wished he could've made himself believe it! " And whatever it takes, I promise you, we'll see each other again." He wished from the bottom of his heart he'd be able to keep that promise.

" Daddy, what's that?"

Turning his gaze towards what Yoshi was pointing at, Ray felt his heart nearly stop. There, a phoenix that looked chillingly lot like Black Dranzer – surrounded by ominous reddish-black light – attacked pitilessly on a tiny, unsuspecting village he could just see from where they were sitting.

He immediately rushed up to his son, covered the toddler's eyes. And not another second too late. With horror, nausea and terror, he and Naima could do nothing but watch as a the phoenix's energy-field swept through the small village. Despite distance, they could hear people screaming as they were mercilessly slaughtered, heard buildings screeching and crumbling down. Soon afterwards – when silence finally came – only ruins and blood were left of what'd once been a village-full of life and energy.

And then, the beast's eyes – hungry for more destruction – turned towards their village.

Ray couldn't even will himself to move. " Oh dear God…", was everything he managed to breathe out.

* * *

Bryan's thoughts were bouncing in about million places at once while he sat in a plane, heading towards Philadelphia – towards Irina. 

_So… Misha's back, huh?_ His eyes were darkened and squinted with rage he'd thought now belonged to distant past. _I thought I finished him off the last time we met._

And like that wasn't enough – the bastard was now after the one he cared about beyond everything.

He felt none of the pain that came when he balled his trembling fist, so tightly that finger-nails dug through skin, drawing crimson blood.

_It doesn't matter we're brothers_, he told himself, the shivering in his hand surging through all of him, down to core. _For what he almost did to Irina – and Kai – I'll make him suffer. I'll gut him with no mercy._

He snapped out of those dark thoughts to a feeling of someone watching. Turning his head, he found a small, about five-years-old girl with short, burgundy hair and honey-coloured brown eyes sat nearby, watching him with a thoughtful expression. He couldn't help smiling a tiny bit. " What's up?"

The child blushed – most likely ashamed she'd been caught staring – then spoke. " I was just wondering why you looked so sad."

He blinked with puzzlement. _Sad?_ To not worry the child, he smiled again. " I was only thinking about something very old and stupid."

Apparently (with child's naivety) believing him, she nodded, smiling brightly. " 'K." Then – seeming to spot something very interesting – she looked past him to the window, her eyes widening with wonder. " Wow!"

Blinking and wondering what she'd seen, he turned his head – and immediately wished he hadn't. His eyes flying huge, he hissed. " Oh fuck…"

Approaching so fast that collision was the only option, towards them came a huge bird, a phoenix – one he immediately recognized as Black Dranzer and… something else. All around it, the bird carried a extremely intimidating, reddish-black light.

And then, all of a sudden, the bird opened its peak – and instantly, a crushing energy-field hit the aeroplane. The plane immediately lost control, defenceless under such massive power.

Feeling like he'd been floating and falling at the same time, Bryan found himself stumbling to the floor. Everywhere around him, people were screaming as the plane rushed towards eagerly awaiting ground.

Soon enough, after a crash that seemed to rip Bryan's ears apart and tearing pain, it became completely silent and dark.

* * *

Sat in hospital's cafeteria with Irina, Kenny and his son about two hours after her phone-call to Tyson, Hilary had a deep frown of utter confusion upon her face. 

If someone had asked her about a month ago, she would've announced that as far as she was concerned, Tyson could go straight to the darkest underground – that she'd _never_ forgive what he'd done. But now…

/ _" 'Love you, you know?"_ /

Hilary wasn't an idiot – she knew he'd been sincere. But still… Was she honestly ready to let everything just slip, to forget? It wasn't easy to remove those sickening images from her mind; Tyson's startled expression, Ming-Ming's hungry hands all over him, their half-naked bodies…

' _Mistress._' There was a hint of hesitation in Drachea's voice, but she went on anyhow. ' _Tyson-san can be dense and infuriating sometimes, but… You really should forgive him._'

Her frown deepened. ' _What makes you think so?_'

' _You don't know the full truth about that night._'

Her lips opened to beg for more information, but they were all pushed back by Joshua's near-gasp. " Dad, look!"

Instinctively, Kenny's eyes turned towards the huge window through which his son was looking. " What is it?" His eyes then became far larger than any saucer as the sight met him. " Holy…!"

Her interest arising, Hilary also turned to look, and her insides immediately turned cold. " Shit…"

By the time the adults had gathered beside Joshua to the window, almost everyone inside the cafeteria had done the same. Murmurs – hushed by fear and respect – filled the space as they all watched the inevitable approaching.

In Hilary's head, sounded Drachea's voice, filled with affection, disbelief, horror and something even deeper. ' _Oh… Oh my gosh, Dranzer… No, they… They couldn't have… They… wouldn't…_'

No matter how much she would've wanted to ask what the bit-beast meant, she just couldn't bring herself to speaking.

Irina sounded out of breath when she whispered. " What the hell is that?"

No one could answer. Then – the feeling in his chest ushering him – Kenny gasped. " Anna, Emily…" He darted a frantic look towards both women. " Take care of Joshua, 'k?"

Unable to reply, Hilary merely nodded, her gaze locked to the sight outside as the man ran off.

There, in distant horizon that was dimming with slowly falling night, a extremely threatening reddish-black glow of light was approaching, despite its colour so bright it nearly blinded the people watching. Before it, they could've sworn was a huge bird, carrying almost the same colour as the darkest light. As the wall of glow proceeded, everything – enormous buildings, cars, people – crumbled under the energy-field it carried.

A horrifying thought crossed the minds of everyone while they could do nothing but watch, paralyzed by shock.

Sun of doomsday was arising.

* * *

Less than two minutes later, the entire world became black and lost as every bit of electricity was cut off, erasing all rays of hope and chances of long-distance communication. 

After that night, one third of the world we've learned to know was destroyed.

* * *

/ _**I see there is no sanctuary  
There's no shelter  
There's no grace**_

_**(So I spend these times in a shell)**_ /

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm SO sorry – I just can't help myself with the cliffies! I sincerely hope you'll still bear with me! 

But anyway… GOSH! I've pulled up a lot of things during the courses of my fics, but I think this is the first time I've written in the end of the world. (eyes nearly pop out) Uh-huh!

Okay, as I feel the need to run as fast as I can to escape from mobs haunting me for those newest cliffies… I'm going, but first; PLEASE review – you've gotta now by now how much it means to me!

Until next time, people – I'll keep my fingers crossed and hope for the best that then, there'll be at least a little less cliffies!

Take care, and let me hear from you!

* * *

**XSilentX-XShadowsX**: (blushes) Thank you SO MUCH for the amazing review – it REALLY encouraged me when I was struggling to manage to write this chapter! I'm far above flattered to think this fic'd be worth such compliments. I'll certainly work my hardest to maintain the quality! 

**¨**

**LadyOfTheBluePhoenix**: The tension indeed is rising, huh? You have no idea of how many of the latest twists have come so badly from behind the bushes that they've even surprised me!  
Once more, thank you so much for reviewing – and the wish of luck with the exam! (I REALLY hope I did okay… But at least it's over for now!) (wipes sweat) Stay tuned!

**¨**

**IqVaDa**: WOOOW! Thank from the bottom of my hear for the AMAZING review – I'm beyond flattered to think my fic would be worth even half of the compliments!

I'll definitely try my very hardest to keep the quality as high! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**Miako6**: Those cliffies are a pain, huh? Which is why I'm GLAD none of you readers has my home-address… (sweatdrops) Try to hang in there, 'k? I'm honestly trying to find a way to get rid off my fondness for those nasty little cliffies (or at least lessen them).

Once more, thank you for letting me know you're still there! It means a world to know that there's a loyal reader such as you waiting for a new chapter. Laters!

**¨**

**BloodRedViolet**: Oh dear… As I've said before, I'm being simply horrible on the poor couple, huh? (wipes eyes) But hey, it's like you said; we wouldn't torture them if we didn't care about them. (smirks)

AND I'm also being absolutely horrible with the cliffies, aren't I? (cringes) I can't promise miracles, but I swear I'll do my best to go a little easier on you during the next chapter. We'll see how that goes… So, hang in there, 'k?

Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing – it still baffles me to have a loyal reader such as you, anxious for the next chapter! Laters!

(Btw, the icon of yours that appears when you review is breathtaking! Where's it from?)

**¨**

**Charlie Jenny**: Yeah, being a non-native, grammar has indeed caused me a TON of grey hairs… And I'm so glad you informed me about the 'a'/'an' thing – we've been taught hardly any of it in school, so I've been wondering how it goes! (sweatdrops) I'll definitely do my best with the grammar in future – I'm glad to think I've already developed! (Uh-huh, you should see my EARLIEST fics, those I haven't even posted here… I almost died of embarrassment when reading them!)

My goodness, I'm so glad to think I've succeeded in creating the characters – and bad guys (so far, I think they've been the biggest challenge)! As said, I'll certainly try my hardest with the grammar, AND to maintain the quality! Also, I'll try to update FAST (just to avoid the toiletsinks…).

Once again, thank you SO MUCH for the enlightening review! Stay tuned!

(Btw, your review indeed was number 50. Hooray!)

**¨**

**GabZ**: Heh, I suppose I've always had a little thing for psychos. For example, I think Dr. Hannibal Lecter is the most amazing fictional character ever created (NO romantic interest, obviously! EEEW!) Wonder what that says about my personality… (grins)

Once more, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you liked the chapter – and I still honestly can't believe someone finds a story of mine worthy of being reviewed for several times! Laters!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** (surname unknown) – A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	14. Megiddo Saga, Chp 1: The Journey Begins

A/N: Good news – there were no tests for me this week, so this chapter indeed managed to appear right on schedule (or actually, as I've had a particularly good day AND I want to give you some relief after all those monstrous cliffies in the last chapter, a day early), and the next one should as well. Hooray!

Uh… With the cliffies I left you guys with last time, I suppose I'll better get to the chapter – for my own safety… (sweatdrops) But first…

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your reviews – you have no idea of what boost you've given me! (HUGE hugs, candies and… whatever nice there is to you all!) And also thank you for listing this story! I've noticed there's been some buzzing going on around that field, too. (cheers)

Awkay, before you'll totally run out of patience due to my babbling… Here we go! New chapter – and start of a new saga as well, by the way! (I almost started a new fic from here, but in the end decided it's simpler this way.) 'Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

/ _Hilary's eyes were widened with utter, paralysing terror as she stared at the huge, dark phoenix approaching the hospital. Her other hand – clasped tightly around Kenny's son Joshua's – was trembling furiously. People all around her were screaming, most of them also crying. So bowed her head and closed her eyes tightly._

_One minute, and it'd be all over. The phoenix was already so close…_

_Then, something started to happen so fast she could barely comprehend. A painful warmth radiated from the bracelet decorating her wrist, and before she could even yelp, she heard everyone around her gasp and whisper._

_" What the heck is that?"_

" _Is it gonna attack us?"_

_Lifting her gaze, her ruby eyes grew wide again as she spotted a rather huge fox with thick, silvery fur and flaming jade-coloured eyes right outside the building, obviously defying the approaching phoenix. Immediately, she understood._

Drachea…

_She gasped when watching her bit-beast jump into motion, then leap closer and closer to the bird, jade- eyes showing absolute no fear. And to everyone's amazement, the phoenix actually stopped, as though another side inside it had taken over._

_Drachea was obviously too worked up with other things to conceal her thoughts from Hilary, so she heard clearly. ' _Dranzer, please – I know you're still somewhere in there, so I'm begging you! Please, stop this! I know you can!_' The voice was trembling just a tiniest bit with movement, and as the fox's eyes filled with moisture and affection, the phoenix's also softened, warmed – turned into those Hilary easily recognized. Encouraged by the development, the fox went on. ' _I know you can defeat that mindless monster, so make it stop this! You're the only one who can! Fight back and come back to us, to… me._'_

_Slowly, as though in slowed motion, the phoenix bowed its head with a sad chirp they could just hear, rested its forehead against Drachea's. For a moment, the two bit-beasts remained like that, their eyes closed and sunken into a little world no one else had access to. Then, so abruptly that Hilary jumped, the phoenix chirped again – this time desperately – and rose to its wings, flying off before Drachea could make a movement to stop her._

_Watching the phoenix go, the silvery fox lifted its head and gave a long, misery-filled howl that should've rather came from a wolf. Soon afterwards, it also disappeared. _/

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 1) CHAPTER 14: The Journey Begins

* * *

Although she'd been face to face with the horrendous new world for five months already, Hilary still felt nauseated by the sight before her as she glanced through the hospital's window.

As far as 'lucky' still existed, that's what everyone inside the building had been when the disaster stroke – the phoenix's wall of devastation had stopped two blocks from the hospital when Drachea had shown up for rescue.

Afterwards, it wasn't only the phoenix that'd created devastation. Fires caused by its attack and collapsing buildings had killed many. Also, there seemed to be quite a number of epidemic diseases spreading like wildfire, and people – doing absolutely anything in order to survive – were merciless to each other when something as simple as finding food was nearly impossible.

To Hilary, it seemed world had gone crazy.

Since that dark day, she'd been working along with a huge number of other people to help as much as she possibly could – after all, she was a practically graduated doctor. But no amount of injuries and deaths was enough to hinder the worry swelling in the back of her mind.

For five long months, she hadn't heard a word from the friends she'd left back to Russia, didn't even know if they were alive anymore. And to top that, Drachea had been completely silent since that day, no matter how many times she'd called out for her – it was like that bit-beast had fallen into some kind a coma. Plus, with each and every passing day, her baby-bump kept growing – in about a month, she'd have to deliver a innocent child into this shattered world.

Sighing deeply, she slumped into a chair placed nearby and brought one hand to the bump. The baby was kicking furiously – too hard, she would've figured, had she not been so deep in thought. Her eyes slipped closed.

_Kai, if you can hear me up there…_ She bit her lip, hard. _Wherever you are, please look after them all, okay? Please? Because, I… I already lost you, and… I don't think I could lose anyone else._

" Hils?" Turning her head, she found Irina standing in the doorway. The Russian seemed completely exhausted and worn after spending yet another day patrolling the streets. After the devastation, robbers and other lowlife characters had seen their chance coming. The street were far from safe, and thus some type of guards were desperately needed to maintain the faint illusion of security the destroyed city still had. Irina had signed in to duty almost right after the destruction – to get her thoughts off of her brother's death, and the fates of Bryan and her other friends, Hilary knew. " I'm sorry to disturb you, but… We were attacked. There are three wounded ones."

Cursing under her breath, Hilary pushed herself up – until she froze completely, gasping when a slashing surge of pain hit her stomach. Her eyes widened with panic.

_Oh no…_

The look upon Irina's face didn't help her relax at all. The raven-haired was staring at her pants. " Oh no, Hilary…"

Looking down, Hilary felt her insides freeze.

Staining her pants was a rather large, growing stain of crimson blood.

* * *

Meeting all the devastation caused by the phoenix's attack on a daily basis, Kenny knew he'd survived with little. His children were both alright, as was Emily and his friends in Philadelphia. But still, he couldn't chase away the dark feelings flowing through. Not knowing how all those he'd left to Russia were doing – if they were even alive – was driving him insane.

Losing Kai had been just about more than he could bear. He didn't think he'd make it through losing another friend.

And it didn't make things any easier that every day, he was forced to watch Emily and Michael together – witness how the woman he loved more than he'd ever love anyone else was slowly starting out a new life with another man.

" Uh, Kenny… Don't you think your mug's quite full enough?" Emily's voice suddenly floated into his mind.

At first he blinked, not quite understanding what she meant. Then, feeling burning-hot coffee spilling from a mug to his hand, he yelped with pain.

They'd been fortunate he'd managed to find a tiny portable heater he'd made years ago from his apartment, and even luckier that it didn't need electricity to work – but the downside was that it made coffee unbearably hot in record-time.

He winced when looking at his burnt hand, already seeing a small blister forming.

_Oh great… Just what I needed…_

Giving a deep sigh, Emily started to guide him towards a sink. Despite the situation, her touch sent shivers of pleasure through him. " C'mon, we'll better get some cold water on that", she murmured.

Watching her soft, surprisingly small hands working on his burned one, he sunk too deep into thought to manage to stop her before it was too late. Emily's eyes widened as she shifted his hand – and saw a tattoo on his wrist, just below the back of his hand. " Kenny…", she gasped, sounding out of breath.

_Angelica_, it said.

For a moment, he felt too choked to speak out. Then, so quietly Emily could barely hear… " When… When she was born, and died… I asked Rick to make that tattoo for me." (1) He could feel self-control slipping. " Just… so I'd remember that she was our daughter, too, always will be."

His words striking them full-force, both felt something inside them crack. And at that moment, they did something that should've been done years ago.

Throwing away all the facades they'd build up since the black day their daughter had died, they broke into tears and cling to each other as though for dear life, both crying helplessly under the tremendous weight of what they'd lost.

And they could tell that from heaven's up above, a tiny figure was observing them with a wide, knowing smile upon her face.

**¨**

Neither noticed Michael Parker stood right behind the room's slightly inched door, something strange in his eyes.

For a moment, his hand twitched on the door-handle, his whole body prepared to burst in. But in the end, he simply spun around and slipped away, disappearing like a shadow.

* * *

Alex/Kai (damn, it was confusing and irritating that he couldn't even remember something as simple as his name!) had no idea of what to do with all the stuff that'd been buzzing inside his head for months now, screaming so loudly it was nearly impossible to think clearly.

Those strange dreams that persistently kept appearing, all that'd happened between him and Dmitri, everything that phoenix had managed to do because of his mistake, those intimidating black patterns appearing to his skin every time he lost control…

But, surprisingly enough, when he cracked his eyes open that morning, the buzzing wasn't even nearly as loud as it had been. Actually… As far as it was possible, he was feeling comfortable – he would've even said safe it he hadn't known Dr. Plavov was observing him every second.

Turning his head, he frowned when noticing that Dmitri was leaving, soundlessly pulling his clothes on. " Are you going already?"

For the past months, the silver-haired man had left every day to work in a local hospital – after all, as he was a almost graduated doctor, he was a great, much needed help. Alex/Kai accepted and understood it – but still, it hurt him when the other left. Plus, after all that'd happened, he couldn't help worrying if Dmitri would come back every time the man closed the door.

Dmitri gave him a apologetic look. " I'm sorry, Alex. But…"

He hushed the other with a thin smile and shake of head. " I know. You wouldn't be the man I've learned to know if you didn't go there."

Relief flashing in his eyes, Dmitri – obviously surrendering to his desires – walked up to him and placed a kiss to his forehead. " Thanks."

Closing his eyes and smiling as well, he leaned closer, welcoming the gesture that'd became their own, private little sign of affection, once again amazed by how fortunate he was with having something like this. Even after all this time, the other hadn't pressured him in any way – to remember, to leave Moscow behind – although all this mess was certainly killing the silver-haired. Also, no matter how much Dmitri would've certainly wanted to (and although they'd slept countless of nights in the same bed) the man hadn't… insisted to take their 'relationship' further. He was far above grateful for that – he definitely wasn't ready for such a change just yet, not with all the confusion. He could only wonder how on earth he'd earned the affection of someone that perfect.

" I'll see you at three, right?" he forced himself into murmuring, feeling cold when the other's lips left him.

" Right." There was moment of hesitating silence, before Dmitri asked something that'd most likely been plaguing him for a long time. " Alex… You're going to work with Tala again, aren't you?"

He opened his eyes, feeling surprised – and, if he was honest with himself, guilty. Since the day of destruction, he'd spent almost every day with Tala and Tyson, helping the two find a way to locate their lost loved ones. It was purely innocent, of course, but sometimes… For some ridiculous reason, he just couldn't help feeling it was wrong towards Dmitri to be that nearby Tala, to spent so much time with the redhead. " Yeah", he forced through extremely tight throat. Then, seeing the look upon Dmitri's face, he frowned and reached out a hand, brushing the silver-haired's cheek tenderly. " 'Mitri, what's going on? You've never been like this before."

The other looked downwards, obviously embarrassed. " I'm sorry, I just…" Dmitri gulped heavily. " I… I know I'm a total bastard, but… I'm _scared_, you know? That… that all of a sudden, you'll remember, and… they'll take you away."

Eyes softening, he wrapped both of his arms around the other. " So that's what's been bothering you?" He rested his forehead against Dmitri's. " 'Mitri, there's no way I could ever be taken away from you – not by a life that doesn't even belong to me."

Dmitri didn't seem convinced. " I don't think even you believe that you're not Kai – you wouldn't have stayed for five months as Dr. Plavov's guinea-pig if a part of you wouldn't believe that this _is_ your life. Plus…" The man brushed his hair, now two-toned as the last of hair-dye had faded away. " … there's no denying facts. You're an exact copy of _him_."

All of a sudden, a bout of such determination filled him that it scared him. " It wouldn't matter even if I would remember everything, if those people would manage to prove that I'm Kai Hiwatari. Because…" His mouth opened for several times, until finally, words that'd formally scared him to death spilled through, like drops of water through a broken damn. " I… I love you, Dmitri. And nothing could take me away from you."

Disbelief widened Dmitri's blue eyes, and he could tell the other barely managed to breathe, hardly dared to believe. There was a longest pause, until the silver-haired managed to wheeze. " Do you… Do you mean it?"

He nodded, smiling. Gosh, how incredibly good it felt now that those words had finally been set free! " Yeah."

Then, before he could even blink, Dmitri's lips slammed against his with hungry passion. This time, it was he who had difficulties with breathing.

As Dmitri finally forced himself to cut the kiss, there was a look of misery in the man's blue eyes. " Do you have any idea of how hard you just made leaving you?"

He laughed. " Go, those people need you. I just woke up; I'm _not_ in the mood to kick you out."

Smirking – still looking like he'd won in a lottery – Dmitri gave him a one last kiss. " I'll be back before you know it", the silver-haired promised, before taking off towards the door. " I love you, too."

A faintest of smiles was still on his lips. " I know. Be safe."

As door slid closed after the other, he winced, yet another flash causing a stab to his head. " Damnit…", he hissed.

* * *

/ _Someone buried their face __into __his hair__pulling him close lovingly__. " I love you so much, both of you."_

_He shifted his head, placing it into the crook of the stranger's neck. " I love you too – always."_ /

* * *

He groaned with irritation, rubbing his head as the pain slowly subsided. What the heck was _that_ about?

He then shook his head, deciding.

_Just another fragment of imagination._

Then, remembering something, he took a glance at the clock placed to a wall nearby, and sighed. He'd better stop this ridiculous daydreaming, because he was late as it was – Tala and Tyson had probably started working already.

As he pushed himself out of the bed, rubbing his neck, he had no idea of the black patters dancing underneath his fingertips.

* * *

Misha Kuznetsov hadn't been blessed with emotions – let alone that of empathy. Therefore, when his saviour and caretaker – Maura Ennis – had been informed that her parents had died during the phoenix's attack, all he'd managed was to sit still and watch her cry. (Having been taught by Ilia Repnin, such weakness had sickened him.) But despite his lack of words and actions of support, Maura had been pleased that he'd simply _been_ there – almost like the mere presence of another human-being had soothed her. And (as Misha discovered with great confusion) during the months passing, the strange young woman had gained a belief that there was… a bond between them, that they were close. He let her remain in the safety of that illusion. As much as he hated the idea, for the time being he needed her to take care of his injuries. And if allowing her to keep lying to herself was what it took to keep her at hand, so be it. After all, with how quiet and tender Maura was, her company wasn't entirely unpleasant.

In order to maintain her as his 'personal nurse', he'd even went as far as killing off a useless, pitiable group of three men that'd tried to rape her a little less than two months ago. That day, Maura had decided that she was in love with him. And even though he had no emotions, Misha did have urges, strong ones at that. So that night, in a badly squeaking bed in Maura's nearly collapsed house, they'd had sex for a first time.

In present, Misha growled with severe irritation as he slowly pushed himself out of the bed mentioned before, putting weight on the leg Irina had damaged. It did hold, barely, but was so stiff and sore that there was no way he'd be able to use it properly.

His eyes squinted with fury.

_How unfortunate…_

The leg would have to be much better before he'd be able to continue his haunt for Irina and that cursed brunette – Hilary. But luckily, he was patient by his nature.

He'd been waiting for five long months. He could easily enough keep doing so for a little bit longer.

" Misha, are you awake?" Maura's voice caused him to turn his head. The woman's face seemed oddly pale as she stood by the doorway, evidently trembling.

He nodded, not bothering to speak out the obvious. " Is something wrong?" He forced himself into using that smooth, polite tone he'd grown accustomed to choosing whenever speaking to her.

Seeming even more nervous, Maura slowly entered. " Misha, there's… Something's… happened…" She gulped thickly, running a trembling hand through her hair. She no longer dared to meet his eyes. " After… After _that_ night, I… I've been feeling sick, and… I was late. So I made a test." She bit her lip so hard he was sure it hurt. " Misha, I… I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Those words eventually registering, Misha found his eyebrow bouncing up with genuine surprise.

Now _this_ certainly was unexpected.

* * *

Gradually, with much effort, Bryan's eyelids cracked open to meet a flash of painfully bright light that caused him to groan with irritation. " Hey, are you awake? If you are, let me know."

His lips feeling bone-dry, he licked them slowly before giving a pathetic croak he could barely hear himself. " Where… am I…?"

The light – a tiny flashlight, he discovered as his vision cleared – disappeared, revealing him the face of a young woman with coral-coloured hair and sharp turquoise eyes. " My name is Aisha. This is a refugee-camp. You walked in three days ago and collapsed." She frowned. " You had quite a bit of injuries, though luckily, none were life-threatening. What happened to you?"

At Aisha's words, it all hit him like a sledgehammer. His eyes widened.

The plane crashing… All those people, dying instantly… The smell of burning flesh… All that pain… And… that little-girl, who'd talked to him during the flight – the only one he'd managed to save…

Emitting a gasp, he bounced into a sitting position, ignoring the pain radiating from his most likely multiple wounds. " That kid I brought here with me, the girl… Is she okay?"

Aisha's eyes immediately filled with pain. She couldn't look at him as she replied after a long, heavy pause. " I… I'm sorry, but… Her wounds were just too severe. She passed away last night." She gulped heavily. " I'm sorry."

Shock washed over Bryan like a tideway, striking him numb and mute. He barely heard the woman's next words. " I know you'd need some time to adjust to things, but I need to ask… What's your name? Where are you coming from?"

When he eventually managed to speak, his voice was strange and hollow, monotonic. " My flight… It crashed into Los Angeles, months ago. I've been walking since."

Aisha's eyes grew dramatically. " You've walked?" she gasped. " But… Los Angeles is over seven hundred kilometres from here!"

Again, he didn't even hear her as he went on. " And, as for my name…" For a moment, he wondered if he should lie, but decided against it. " I'm Bryan Kuznetsov."

At that, came a distantly familiar female-voice he hadn't heard in years, since he'd quitted beyblading." Bryan?" It was a strangled gasp. " Oh my goodness, I can't believe this… What on earth are you doing here?"

Lifting his head in disbelief, he met face he'd last came across over ten years ago. He had to blink a few times. " Julia?"

The last time they'd met, Julia Fernandez and her twin-brother Raul had been shining on bey-arena – already then, he'd been forced to admit that she was one of the strongest female bladers he'd ever came across. Later, during the celebration for Tyson's world-championship, they'd talked for a while (or well, she'd talked, he'd listened). For some odd reason, he'd found himself tolerating her company.

Now, she'd evidently grown up. She'd cut her partially dyed hair short and spiky, and her worn outfit was far more casual by its nature. Also, something had changed in her eyes, though he couldn't quite name what it was.

After a small blink, he managed to shake those thoughts away and spoke. " I could ask you the same thing", he noted in his usual, rather resigned tone, tilting his head a little. " Aren't you from Spain?"

The flash of tremendous ache in her eyes immediately stated that he shouldn't have asked. Julia seemed to be looking at something far away as she whispered, arms wrapped tightly around herself. " Raul… When… _it_ happened, he was in Philadelphia. I… I haven't heard from him since. Also…" She took in a deep, hopeless sigh. " There's someone else in there I need to find as well." She gulped thickly. " I was on my way to see that person when…" She trailed off.

Bryan nodded, speechless – what the hell was one supposed to say after a revelation like that? After a moment's furious inner debate, he decided that she deserved an answer to her question. Despite all the months of separation and the pure torture past five months had been, Irina's face immediately floated into his mind. " I… also have a special someone in Philadelphia I need to find and bring back home."

They both looked to side when Aisha gasped loudly. " Did… Did you say Philadelphia?" There was a sympathy- and sadness-filled look in the woman's eyes. " I… I'm so very sorry, but… According to the little information we've managed to gather, Philadelphia was one of those cities the phoenix attacked. No one knows if any of it was spared."

Bryan's heart immediately grew so cold that he was almost sure it wouldn't be able to beat any longer.

_No…_

He… He'd already lost so many people… If he'd lost Irina, too…

But Julia's eyes – lighting into a inferno – were far from defeated as she hissed. " Raul is my twin-brother. If… If something would've happened to him… Trust me, I'd _know_. He's still out there, waiting for me." Her fists balled while eyes narrowed. " So trust me, even if there'd be nothing but ruins and ashes left of Philadelphia, I'd go there. There's nothing in this world that'd stop me."

Rather easily, her determination spread into Bryan's heart as well. His eyes flashed. " I'm going with you." Because, he realized, if Irina was hurt, or worse, he'd _know_, too.

The medic seemed no less doubtful. " But… It's over two thousand kilometres away, and no one knows in what condition the roads are!"

First time, a small, yet genuine smile came to Julia's face. " It's alright. Because even if there wouldn't be roads at all, we'd find a way."

For a moment, Aisha's face remained disbelieving. Then – obviously making up her mind about something – she searched through her pockets and handed them a key. " Bryan, I shouldn't let you leave, considering you just woke up, but… That's for my car – it's the blue one, parked a couple of blocks from here. I'm not sure if it still works, or if there's any gas left, but maybe you'll get somewhere with it. I'm not going to need it, anyway."

Julia's smile widened. " Thank you so much!"

" Thanks", Bryan heard himself echoing.

The woman's responding smile was a slightly sad one. " Good luck, you two. You'll certainly need it."

Julia nodded, growing more solemn. " Thank you", she repeated, then added. " I promise, we'll bring the car back as soon as we can."

The medic waved her hand. " Don't worry about it. As I already said, I have no use for it."

Having said their goodbyes, the two left. And all they could do was pray that the ones they were going to look for were alive and well.

* * *

A miracle had happened the day the dark phoenix had attacked Ray's home-village. Just when all had almost been lost, Ray had felt Driger's energy flowing all around him, heard his beloved bit-beast's booming order for the phoenix to stop. And miraculously, the bird had obeyed, as thought recalling something – they'd been saved. But not fast enough. Almost half of the village had been lost. And as from that day, had started a hellish process of getting what was left back together. Also, they'd all done absolutely everything possible to take care of the sorrowfully small number of survivors arriving from two destroyed villages nearby.

So busy everyone had been, that they hadn't even noticed Mischa's disappearance – or well, all but one.

Yet another day of changing bandages and listening to peoples' nightmarish tales of what'd happened five months ago turning into night, Ray took a deep sigh of relief when quietly entering the dimly lighted hut where Mischa had been. This was a tradition he'd been performing daily since her disappearance, almost as though it'd bring him closer to getting her back. All strength abandoning his legs, he slumped to the floor. " Gosh, 'Cha, this has been a nightmare!" he sighed, running a hand through his once more long-grown raven hair. He swallowed hard, shaking his head. " I… I wish so bad that I could just come and find you, but…" He shook his head, laughing bitterly. " It's amusing, you know? Dad, he kicked me out five months ago, but now – seeing that I'm a psychologist, valuable, he wouldn't let me leave. And… And…" Were those tears that tickled his eyes? " I just… miss you so bad, you know? I… I just want you back. I'd really need you right now. So, if…"

Suddenly – aided by a strangest, almost unnatural narrow ray of light appearing out of nowhere – he saw something that'd remained hidden for months. A tiny note, carefully placed to the bottom of her bed.

He was trembling violently as he took the piece of paper, and the shivering became even worse as he read the few words, made in Mischa's handwriting.

_Boris. Moscow._

_Please help me!_

He was moving before he could finish another coherent thought.

**¨**

In a surprisingly fast pace, he'd gathered all the little belongings he'd brought along, plus prepared both Kai and Tala's fully recovered daughter and his son Yoshi for a trip – the poor child didn't seem to have a slightest clue of what was happening, why he'd been brutally awakened and why they were leaving again. Despite all guilt welling inside, Ray came to realize that there wasn't time for explanations yet.

Just as he'd finished packing and rushed out of his hut, he froze with near-terror when Haku's familiar voice came from his right. " Ray, there's…" And then, the female neko-jin saw what he was doing. Her eyes flashed hazardously. " What the hell are you doing?"

Taking a deep sigh and hoping for best, he showed her the note. " This… I just found it. It's… It's from Mischa", he nearly whispered. Then, after a heavy pause, he went on cautiously. " I… I have to go. I need to help her."

Ray fully expected Haku to roar at him, to even slap him. Therefore shock coursed through him when, instead, she simply nodded, eyes – although sad and pained – carrying no bitterness or accusation. " I understand."

He blinked owlishly. " You… do?"

His stun didn't diminish a bit when she actually melted into a slightest of smiles. " I noticed how you looked at Mischa, hear your voice every time you say her name. You've only felt like this towards a woman once before." Slowly, a hint of hesitation apparent, she offered him a hand. " Whatever has happened to her, go and save her – or you'll never forgive yourself. I can't hold you back, not anymore."

Also smiling just a little, he accepted the hand. " We're not kids anymore, huh?"

Grief was apparent in Haku's golden eyes. " No, we're not." The woman's gaze then hardened a shade as she let go of him. " Now go. Ten kilometres from here, you'll hopefully find a small village. Once there, look for a man named Rukea. He owns a small plane, and will take you to Russia if you mention my name."

For some odd reason, Ray felt close to tears. " Thank you", he whispered hoarsely, not knowing what else to say.

Haku's hand trembled as she wiped away the one tear that rolled. " Just go already, before Naima notices what's going on and begs you to stay. I'll take care of your father."

He snorted. " He already wants me gone. There's nothing left to take care of." Then, remembering that he had no time to waste, he – with mild reluctance – prepared to leave the place that'd almost started to feel like home again. Gently, he took a better hold of Kai's daughter and graphed confused-looking Yoshi's hand, blinking furiously. " Bye, 'Ku. I promise you, I'll see you again."

Haku merely nodded, her teary eyes clearly saying '_Just go already_'.

So, unable to take another glance over his shoulder, he started to walk away, courageously biting back all threatening tears.

And all he could do was hope he wasn't committing a huge mistake.

Behind him, Haku closed her eyes. The rain that miraculously came just then effectively disguised another wetness that flowed across her pale cheeks. Her whisper became captured by raindrops. " Goodbye."

**¨**

From a tent nearby, a pair of hard, unreadable golden eyes followed the young neko-jin's distancing footsteps, almost like guarding them.

" Are you still sure about this, Kyoshi?" came a old woman's soft voice from behind him. " He's still your son, no matter how many mistakes he's made. Are you sure you want to do this to him, that you never want to see him again?"

His eyes – burning hellishly – narrowed. He didn't turn to look at her. " Stay out of things you understand nothing of, Grandma Shatsena." With those words, he left the tent.

There were dozens of things to do.

Outside, rain thankfully hid away all spilling traces of his emotions.

* * *

Tala's head was _hurting_. And no, just a tiny annoying tinge of ache would do, not even a full-blown migraine. This one felt like someone had been plunging a burning knife through his skull.

About billion things were fighting over attention inside his head. The safety of Bryan and others who weren't in Russia, as he hadn't heard a word from them. (Ian and Spencer were alright, thank heavens.) Also, Kai still hadn't remembered a thing, and – with Tala being able to do nothing but watch – seemed to be growing closer to Dmitri by each and every day. Frankly, Tala still wasn't too sure if he could trust the silver-haired Russian – or Raphael, who still hadn't revealed his secrets concerning Kai. And, on the very top of his list, was of course the wellbeing of his children. He still didn't have a slightest clue of where Konstantin was and what those bastards had done to him, nor if his baby-girl was even alive anymore. Such uncertainty was killing him.

And it _definitely_ didn't help at all that Tyson – who was just as determined to find Hilary as he was to get his children back – had insisted to get to help him discover a way to find their missing loved ones. As expected, the bluenette wasn't exactly the most quiet possible companion, especially when frustrated.

He groaned dangerously when Tyson threw yet another book across the rather large library of the BBA-building, nearly hitting him with it. " We're not getting anywhere!" the bluenette screeched, flapping his hands madly. " We've been searching for five months, damnit, and found _nothing_! What the hell are you expecting to find after all that time?!"

Tala was pretty sure the rapidly swelling vein in his head popped just then. " I'll know what we're looking for when I find it, alright?" he snarled, picking up the book Tyson had just thrown and examining it. " And Granger, you'd be _much_ more use if you'd actually read these books before using them as throwing-weapons."

When Tyson went back to his work and muttered in Japanese, he most likely had no idea Tala could also speak the language. " Idiot… think… slave or something… punch off that damn…"

He already opened his mouth for a retort, when all words got stuck into his throat as he discovered Kai stood by the library's doorway, arms folded – when the once again dual-haired Russian had arrived, he had no idea. There was something close to amusement flickering in Kai's auburn eyes. " I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Tala couldn't help but smirk. It felt almost insanely good to see traces of the Kai he'd known returning. " Only a nearly attempted homicide", he managed.

Tyson – ignoring him – grinned widely. " Hey! So you decided to ditch that cell of yours!" the bluenette greeted, referring to the room Dr. Plavov had practically ordered Kai to stay in.

Tala almost made a rather bitter remark concerning Dmitri yet again abandoning Kai, but fortunately managed to catch his tongue. Instead, he forced his mouth into forming something else. " Did you come to help?" As if he hadn't known – Kai'd came every day during to past months.

Kai nodded, stepping further inside. " There's still a mountain of these books to go through. And I need something else than Dr. Plavov's tests and questions for my head to work on. This way, I can make myself useful."

As they looked at each other, for this short, fleeing moment Tala could've sworn he felt the familiar tingling between them he'd thought lost.

But before he could think further, came Tyson's voice. " You guys, I think I just found something!" The bluenette – staring at some book's pages with widened eyes – sounded like he couldn't believe what he was saying. " This book, it's about… bit-beast… or something. The writer's name is Tatjana Dickinson." The blunette blinked, more than a little confused. " Do you think she's related to Mr. D?"

**¨**

Hearing the woman's name, Alex/Kai had to use absolutely all his willpower not to yelp, as sharp, stabbing pain attacked his head. Words – origin of which he had absolutely no idea of – floated into his ears, as silent and distant as dreams.

/ _" Kai's my son, too! And… And… I won't let you…!"_ /

/ _" _Papa_, please, stop! __Don't hurt _mama_I… I'll do anything, I swear. Just… Leave her alone, please."_ /

/ _" Kai… I'm sorry… __I'm so sorry…"_

" Mama_!"_ /

Sucking in a silent breath of terror, he quickly looked up. Relief filled him as he discovered the two hadn't noticed his little 'episode'; the last thing he wanted was to have them worried, as they obviously had enough to deal with as it was.

Tala was once again half-glaring at Tyson. " If you really did find something, would you _please_ get to the point?"

The bluenette rolled his eyes. " Geez, you must be having one hell of a stick in your arse! But, since you asked so _nicely_…" The Japanese flipped through some pages, frowning. " It seems that… the sacred bit-beasts are able to… communicate, talk to each other telepathically."

Another jolt passed Kai's head, causing his eyes to narrow barely visibly. _Sacred…_ Something about this sounded so right…

Tala, on the other hand, seemed genuinely surprised, other eyebrow arched – the redhead obviously couldn't believe he hadn't thought about this before. " Really?" Blue eyes flashed. " Well, in that case… You'll better pull out Dragoon – we need him."

Nodding – determination filling his stormy eyes – Tyson obeyed, and once his hand was tightly wrapped around his beyblade closed his eyes. " Dragoon, can you hear me? I need your help."

After a moment, came a deep, velvet-like male-voice – Kai had no idea of how he could also hear it. ' _Yes, Master?_'

When Tyson spoke, his voice sounded strange, far tighter and anxious than normally. " You can contact the other sacred bit-beasts, right? I need you to reach out for Dranzer – only she can help us find some… precious people."

There was a moment's silence. When Dragoon spoke again, he sounded exhausted. ' _Master, I… I'm sorry, but Dranzer… It appears something's holding her back, blocking me out. I can't get through to her._'

At this point, no matter how sorrowfully little he remembered, he couldn't just stand back anymore. Eyes filled with determination, he walked up to Tyson and spoke out in thought. ' _Dragoon, perhaps I can help you_', he sent out rather sharply, in his heart knowing the bit-beast heard. He gulped. ' _I… I'm not sure why, but… I'm pretty sure she'd listen to me. Perhaps she'll let me through._'

When Dragoon spoke next, he sounded deeply shocked. ' _Kai-sama?_' Then, he went on. ' _Very well, I'll try…_'

The waiting felt nearly unbearable. But eventually, he could hear a slightly shivering, exhausted and bewildered female-voice, so familiar he had to smile a bit. ' _Master?_'

And although he could barely remember, he had to ask. ' _Are you alright?_'

There was a long pause. ' _Yes, Master. Don't worry about me._' Was that a lie? Apparently yes, because the next thing he heard – such that brought chills all over him – was a extremely pained sound. It took for a long time before she spoke again. ' _Master, I'm afraid there isn't much time, but…_' The voice sounded so exhausted, so very pained, that it hurt him. ' _P – Please, tell them… Tell them that Konstantin and Hilary are alright. That… as soon as they can, they'll be back._'

A hollow buzz filled Kai's head, as everything begun to make sense…

_Konstantin…_

/ _" You truly are something special, 'Tin." /_

But, for the time being, he forced that thought into retreating to background. He nodded to himself. ' _I will_', he promised softly. For some strange reason, it felt nearly impossibly hard to feel their connection cracking. ' _Just… Wherever you are… Be safe, alright?_'

Dranzer's voice was filled with warmth and love as she replied. ' _If you promise me the same thing, Master._' And then, he heard nothing more, no longer felt the soothing warmth of her presence.

He surprised when opening his eyes. When had he closed them? He found both Tyson and Tala looking back at him with worry-filled eyes. " Are you okay?" Tala inquired.

He blinked his suddenly stinging eyes, confused. Why wouldn't he be? " Yeah. Why?" His voice sounded oddly soft.

" Because… You're crying", Tyson replied.

In disbelief, he tried his eyes – and true enough, moist met the back of his hand. He quickly created a faint smile to convince the other two. " It's nothing. I'm fine." But still, there was this dull ache inside of him – like a empty space, left by something dear to him lost. Then, to change the subject, he continued. " Dranzer… She said both Konstantin and Hilary are coming home." He grew confused when hearing the softness of his tone when he said 'Konstantin'.

What on earth did this all mean?

And, although he was still far from convinced that he was Kai Hiwatari, he couldn't stop wondering…

Was a part of him… trying to remember?

**¨**

From a window nearby the extremely high library's roof, Dr. Plavov observed his newest, and by far the most intriguing subject with gleaming, almost possessed eyes. Examining the look upon the dual-haired's face, a though struck him.

Was it starting to remember? For there was no way in hell he'd let that happen.

If that _thing_ would remember – or much worse, be proven to be Kai Hiwatari – there was no way ISA would let him carry on his researches. And that, as he saw it, would be a complete disaster.

" I know that look." Raphael's voice was extremely dangerous as the man took a stand beside him, eyes filled with threat and disgust. " You're planning on something, and it's hardly anything good."

Regaining his usual, haughty look, he gave Raphael a nearly despising look. " You, just stay out of my way. You know well there's no way someone with your authority could ever stop me – especially when I'm doing the right thing. Now, if you'd excuse me…" He started to leave. " … I'm going to get something to drink."  
Raphael's hissed words that barely reached his ears, and didn't get even close to sneaking somewhere deeper. " I swear, you asshole. If you harm my nephew in any way – if you as much as cut a hair from his head – I'll haunt you down and make you beg for mercy."

He responded with a snort.

**¨**

Left alone, Raphael allowed his gaze to wander off to Kai.

A distant memory caused his eyes to darken.

* * *

/ _Nearly two days after giving Kai the injection, Raphael came to a conclusion that he couldn't just sit around waiting any longer – he had to get Kai out of that hellhole before it'd be too late!_

_And so, defying every single command given to him by ISA, he sneaked into the headquarters of Black Dahlia, skilfully and soundlessly making his way through, praying that he wasn't too late._

_He'd nearly made his way to the cells, when a much too familiar voice stopped him. " Now isn't this amusing."_

_Emitting a loud growl and lifting his gun in a flash, he spun towards Gabriel's voice – only to discover that his brother was stood about a floor higher than he, protected by bullet-proof glass. " Get down here, you coward!" he hissed._

" _There's no need to get upset – or rude. For if you came for your so-called nephew, you're too late." The other studied his expression carefully, taking in every slightest fragment. " You won't get him back from where he's gone to."_

_Raphael's eyes widened to dangerous extend, unpleasant thoughts spreading. " W – What are you saying?" Damnit, how he hated to stutter in front of his brother! It reminded him dreadfully of the distant, dark days of their childhood._

_Gabriel's eyes showed absolutely no emotions as he spoke. " I meant exactly what I said. You can't get him out of here, because he's gone." The man's eyes were as cold and emotionless as ice when boring into his. " He got an infection from the gunshot-wound, and the whatever injection you gave him didn't make things any better. The subject – whom you stubbornly call nephew – is dead. He'll be cremated tomorrow."_

_It felt like a slap right across the face – or no, worse, it was just about enough to knock him right down. Had he not been struck speechless, he would've screamed, roared, _anything_ to get rid of the pressure steadily building up into his chest._

No_, his mind tried to keep telling him. _It… It can't be… I just saw him two days ago – there's no way he could be…!

_But, slowly and painfully, he begun to realize that there was no escaping facts. It took all his stubbornness and strength of might not to break down in front of his twin-brother._

_Staring into Gabriel's eyes, shock washed over him. There was absolutely no emotion in those dark pools. _That sick fuck…_ " You… don't feel a thing, do you?"_

_The other arched an eyebrow. " Why should I?" The man shrugged. " It was extremely unfortunate to lose something that strong, yes. But other than that, that creature was nothing but another subject – something I'll hopefully be able to replace."_

_At this, he couldn't hold his bottled up rage back for another second. " He was your son, you asshole!"_

_Gabriel snorted. " You really are a fool, Raphael." The man's eyes then turned deeply threatening. " Now… I've been generous when letting you stay for this long. But trust me, if you don't get out in five seconds, my patience will run out. And if I ever see your face around here again, I won't hold back my guards."_

_His eyes narrowed, whole body shivered with rage. " One day, Gabriel – I promise you – I'll make you pay for this."_

_No expression wavered upon his brother's face. " _Proschanie_, Raphael."_

_Reluctantly, realizing that there was absolutely nothing to keep fighting for, the slowly turned around and walked away, just barely managing to lock back the pain surging inside._

_Little did he know, a pair of auburn eyes observed him as he went, filled with confusion._ /

* * *

The excruciating memory fading, his eyes flashed.

He'd already let Kai down once, left him under the mercy of maniacs. There was no way in hell he'd make the same mistake again.

* * *

Hilary was shivering violently while laying on a extremely uncomfortable bed, anxiously waiting for the doctor to finish the examination she was performing with the best possible equipment, considering there was still no electricity; even the hospital's own emergency-generators had ran out months ago.

All the while almost rolling tears were burning Hilary's eyes as she prayed with absolutely all her willpower that everything would be alright, that she wouldn't lose her baby. Gosh, never before had she realized that she loved her unborn son this much!

After what felt like a decade, the doctor spoke. " As far as I can tell, your baby seems to be alright – both of them."

This caused all colour to drain from Hilary's face. " What?!" _Two_ babies – twins? But… How…?

There was a wide smile upon the doctor's face. " It seems there's another little rascal hiding behind the other one. Congratulations."

Still in shock – but feeling a strangest sensation of warmth spreading through – Hilary slumped further into her bed, eyes wide. " Wow…"

The doctor gave her quite a bit of time to adjust to the idea before speaking out again. " I know this is all overwhelming, but…" She gulped and sighed. " I'm afraid your bleeding does give some reason for concern. It's almost about a month to your due date – I'm sorry, but I need to order you into some bed-rest to make sure everything will run smoothly. Also, as hard as it is right now, you'll need to relax and avoid stress, for the babies' sake."

Hilary gulped laboriously, instinctively bringing both hands to protect her bump. " So… There's a high chance that the babies will be born prematurely?"

The doctor nodded slowly, cautiously. " But the risk will reduce greatly if you follow my instructions." She offered her a smile. " Just try to take it easy, rest. No more working for you, understood?"

But Hilary wasn't listening, as her thoughts were racing thousand miles per hour. The person her thoughts got lost into was the last one she'd been expecting, but at the moment, she didn't bother to pretend and lie to herself.

Tyson… If he really was alive – and she knew he was – she wanted him to get to see the babies. She wanted, _needed_, him to be there beside her, to hear his voice telling her it'd be alright.

At that moment, her mind was set. Whatever it'd take, she needed to go back to Russia, as fast as possible.

She wanted to go back home - although she didn't know if there still was one left.

* * *

Judy Tate had always been a rational woman, one that doesn't get upset or frustrated easily. But five months had already passed, and she still didn't have a clue if Max was alright and alive. Not a single night passed without nightmares of her discovering her son dead, or finding Max's body laying somewhere, lifeless.

But fortunately, not everything was dark and miserable. After wandering for what'd felt like eternity through nearly deserted, destroyed land, they'd finally found a city that'd been spared, named Imatra. There, they'd been taken in to a hastily put together clinic that'd been created inside what looked a lot like old school-building. There, a colourful group of doctors, nurses and such had started to take care of them, as well as a rather huge group of other survivors. Judy – although she didn't know a word of Finnish – had joined in to help them, partially to get herself distracted from thinking about Max, Katia, Konstantin and (surprisingly enough) Bruce, as over months, she'd started to feel increasingly… weird around the blue-haired man (it was most likely a passing thing, she convinced herself). Also, Katia was recovering. Her hand-injury had slowly but surely showed signs of healing as soon as the doctors had managed to get the infection under control, and she no longer had fever. Right now, the only thing plaguing the girl was fatigue.

At the moment, aside Max the only thing worrying Judy was Konstantin. The boy had remained unconscious for three days after _the event_, and even gained high fever. But even though those had eventually vanished, the boy hadn't spoken a single word since that day, nor had he slept or eaten pretty much at all.

Slumping to a chair in the tiny room that'd been giving to their group of four – exhausted from the day's work and taking care of twenty new patients – Judy frowned as she looked at the boy. Currently, Konstantin was sitting on his bed, legs brought against his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them, glazed eyes cast towards stars that shone brightly through the window. Katia was fast asleep, leaning against his tensed form.

Judy's frown deepened as a question she'd mused for about million times came back once more.

_What the hell did those bastards do to him?_

She was lured out of her thoughts as the room's door opened. Looking to side, she found Bruce entering, a strange look upon his face. The man immediately glanced towards Konstantin. " Any progress?"

She shook her head, and winced as she bit her lip painfully. " No. He still hasn't said another word." She then curved an eyebrow at the man. " Now what's up? You look like you're about to burst with anxiety."

Closing the door, Bruce thought for a long moment before replying. " I just spoke to a man named Kari. He said… that there's a way to get us across the board to Russia."

Judy immediately jolted, breath nearly caught into her throat. " Uh-huh…"

Going to Russia… She hadn't even dared to dream about it. Distance wasn't the problem – as far as she knew, they were less than ten kilometres from the borderline. But none of them had the required papers, and security-restrictions had became insanely tight since the phoenix's attack. She couldn't believe they now had a chance.

And therefore… " When are we leaving?"

" The day after tomorrow, right after sunset." Bruce's eyes seemed thoughtful as he looked at her. " Judy, I understand if you don't want to do this."

" No." Even she was surprised by her tone. She went on a little less harshly. " No. I'm not letting you do this alone. Besides, I want to get to Max, to make sure he's alright. And…" She looked at Konstantin, who still didn't show a slightest trace of movement. " … I think getting him back home is the only way to save him." She knew that if Konstantin would go on like this much longer, there'd soon be nothing left of the child. The thought terrified her.

Bruce took a deep sigh. " So… It's a deal."

She nodded, still in disbelief. " Yeah."

Silence fell as they both wondered just what the next couple of days would bring…

* * *

For five long, endless months Sonia had – with Max's help (as the blonde was also looking for his mother) – been going through a mountain of files that were filled with nauseating reports and photographs, evidence the agents of ISA had managed to find from the exploded ruins of Black Dahlia's base in Yakutsk. But no matter how long she kept searching, she didn't seem to be getting any closer to finding her daughter, to getting any answers at all. And every day away from her child felt far worse than any form of torture.

And… Gosh, today was Katia's tenth birthday, damnit! It was her daughter's birthday, and she had no idea if the child was injured, or even worse – especially after the nightmarish event taken place five months earlier. All she would've wanted was to get her daughter back into her arms. Was it really that much to ask for?

Her bitter thoughts were abruptly cut by Max's loud gasp. " 'Nia, look!" the evidently baffled blonde exclaimed, showing her a pile of three thick files. " I can't believe this!"

Curious, she took his offering, immediately spotting nametags on each file.

_Bryan Kuznetsov_ –file seemed a little different from the other two, and the name was written in a different handwriting. Surprisingly – most likely because most of the people working around the 'subjects' weren't Russian – everything inside all files was written in English.

But it was the two other files – far thicker – that took her by surprise.

_Mischa Kuznetsov._

_Misha Kuznetsov._

Her eyes flashed as she gasped. " They're… related?" Was Bryan – the famous blader – related to that bastard she knew as Misha?

Max nodded, seeming nauseated. " As far as I understood it, Misha and Mischa are twins. Plus…" The man didn't seem to believe his own conclusion. " I… I don't know much of science, but… I got the picture that some years ago those freaks placed a bit-beast named Lyonera inside Mischa. Apparently, it didn't go completely smoothly."

Sonia found herself feeling ready to vomit. Just how low were those bastards ready to go?

But, appalled as she was, Misha's file was the one that stole her attention. Hands trembling, she opened it and – defying queasiness and nearly spilling tears – skimmed through the papers filled with reports of succeeded kills, each more hazardous and merciless than the former.

She shivered when spotting to particular surnames.

_Ivan Kuznetsov_

_Natalia Kuznetsov-Balkov _(2)

Were… Were those Misha's relatives? Had that freak killed his own family-members?

Suddenly, all of her froze when she came across a all too familiar name, one she'd been afraid to find.

_Nikita Bernetsov_

Tears no longer remained under her control as she gently, affectionately, brushed the old photograph placed beside the name – representing a eighteen-years-old young man with rather short, messy light-brown hair and cobalt eyes.

_Oh dear God…_

Max, understandably confused by her reaction, looked at her with deep worry, frowning. " 'Nia? What is it?" He then took a look at the picture. " Did you know him?"

It took for ages before she finally managed to whisper, deciding that after all this time, Max deserved to know. " You… You once asked me about… Katia's father." She swallowed thickly, not even bothering to wipe away the constantly spilling tears. " I… I'd just turned fifteen when Katia was born, but Nikita… He was a perfect father, despite everything those assholes had forced him through. We… We survived, relied on one another – and goodness, how we loved each other. But, then…" Damnit, how painful it was to remember! Her voice almost broke. " Just… Just before Katia's first birthday… Misha killed him – executed him as a traitor for running away from the Abbey. I… I never made it on time to… to see him still alive."

Max's eyes widened with disbelief and horror, and for a moment she prepared herself for another set of meaningless, empty phrases like 'I'm so sorry' and 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked'. But she yet again came to notice that this was _Max Tate_, not some original case. Her eyes widened as he man wordlessly wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close to his chest. After the first shock, she returned the gesture, holding on as tightly as she possibly could.

Neither knew for how long had passed, when both became swept away by the moment. She could feel Max's heart racing furiously against her chest when the blonde leaned closer, and after a moment, their lips met. Feeling dizzy and losing herself into Max's taste of strong coffee, Sonia eagerly responded, her own heart sent fluttering. At the moment, neither bothered to care if this was nothing but a huge mistake.

Unfortunately, the moment was cut short as a TV nearby – one that'd remained closed and silent for five months – suddenly came to life.

Turning to look, both could feel their hearts stopping. There, right before their abnormally wide eyes, stood Gabriel Hiwatari. Beside him were gathered that snake-eyed freak who'd attacked Kai, Ilia Repnin and – which shocked them both – Mischa Kuznetsov, who's tear-filled silvery eyes were obviously begging for help.

" What the hell…?" Sonia gasped.

Then, Gabriel spoke, no emotion upon his face. " _I've given you back your electricity for the next five minutes so that I'll get this little… proposition of mine through. I suggest you all to listen carefully._" The man held a brief pause, obviously to make sure he had every viewer's full attention. " _What Hybrid Dranzer did to your precious little world five months ago was only a small taster of what it's capable of. And all that power is under my control, as well as capacity of a small army of well-trained soldiers. Life of every single one of you is under my mercy. So, it would be very smart to consider my next words carefully._" The man's eyes filled with something sinister. " _The only way for you to avoid annihilation is to become completely loyal to me. Become members of Black Dahlia, and you – as well as your loved ones – will be safe._" The man's soulless eyes seemed to burn straight through, as though he'd been right there before them. " _You have forty-eight hours to make up your minds._"

After that, the TV shut down.

World became dark once again.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

1) Heh, I decided to make Rick a tattoo-artist.

2) I'm pretty sure you don't remember after such a long time, so… Those are (or were) Bryan's parents. They were mentioned _extremely_ briefly in chapter 8.

* * *

A/N: See, SEE – I AM progressing with diminishing the cliffies! HOORAY! There was only one this time around! (jumps up and down with joy) Though the lenght yet again exploded - fifteen pages this time. (slams head against a keyboard)

Okay, I'm in a LOT of hurry right now (I REALLY should be doing something else right now…), so I'll better cut this short. But before that…

As they still haven't had the decency to air Beyblade's season three around here, I know sorrowfully little about the characters. (cries) So, if you notice that the characters I've pulled into this story from there being OCC, PLEASE let me know, so I can fix it!

(Oh yeah, before you'll even have the time to wonder… No, this isn't going to be a BryanxJulia fic, no worries. Their relationship will be a purely friendly one.)

PLEASE do review! And remember that now, I'm testing how the amount of cliffies affects to the amount of reviews, so if you don't want me to get exited about torturing you guys with those again… (smirks like a maniac) So please, review, pretty please?

Okay, I'll go and start working on the next chappy as soon as possible. I'm excited – I have four couples (only one yaoi, so no worries) incoming, such you'll either love or hate but would probably NEVER expect, so… (grins)

(glances towards clock) Oh crap, I'm late!

Bye for now! Be good!

* * *

**IqVaDa**: Heh, trust me, it was NO trouble to answer your review – after all, after someone's actually bothered to review (not to mention gives such compliments!), the least I can do is answer with a couple of lines. (I know perfectly how high the step is to review; I'm a total lazy-arse on that field…)

According to my resources, Konstantin means 'steadfast'. (I'm completely hooked on the meanings of names!) Heh, it kinda fits, ne? (grins) And no worries, I haven't mentioned it anywhere before. (To tell you the truth, I'm also HOPELESS when it comes to reading A/N:s. I believe that during the time I've been hanging around I've only read less than ten.) (sighs with a shake of head)

Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the BAFFLING review! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! There were pieces in it I wasn't all that sure about, so it's a relief to know I didn't screw up completely. (wipes forehead with a relieved sigh)

Laters!

**¨**

**BloodRedViolet**: I'm so sorry, but (as this chapter revealed) no, Kai didn't remember (although it would've been SO cool to write such a scene). And the torture just goes on. (weeps) DAMN, it'd be good to get them fixed – I really hope my damn, evil subconsciousness will allow me such pleasure eventually.

(Anxious aniticipation? WOW! That's GOT TO be the coolest description I've EVER heard! Not to mention how warm and fuzzy it makes me feel to think someone's waiting for a new chapter from me with such.) (smirks)

('Liked' your icon? I love it!)

Once again, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing – it still makes my heart burst with joy to have loyal readers such as you out there! 'Hope I'll keep hearing from you later!

**¨**

**Miako6**: Heh, as this chapter reveals, I really am trying my hardest with diminishing those damn cliffies. The amount of reviews coming shall reveal what I'll do about them in future… (smirks evilly)

Hmm… It indeed could affect a bit-chip's/beast's powers that the chip is broken, no? We'll see, but I think you're on to something there. DESTRUCTION TO BAD GUYS! (Damn it'd be good to write Kai finally getting rid off Black Dranzer, not to mention those freaks tormenting him! I wish so bad I'll get to do it eventually!)

Again, thank you so much for reviewing – I'm so glad you've decided to hang on despite the murderous cliffies! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**Charlie Jenny**: Yup, one third. Quite a blow, huh? (eyes nearly pop out with shock) And I'm still being terribly cruel on poor Tala. (whimpers)

I'm from Finland (so, heh, English _definitely_ isn't my first language). I must confess that out of curiosity, I went to see your home-country from your profile. I would've never thought someone from so nearby would stumble on my story! Cool! (grins)

Once more, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing – I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Stay tuned, and I promise to keep an eye on my grammar – and those demonic cliffies (as I still don't desire to face those toilet sinks…). (smirks) Laters!

**¨**

**GabZ**: (sigh) Yeah, I'm still torturing the (good-hearted part of) Hiwatari-family. And I still can't believe I'm doing all that to them! (wipes tears) Whatever have they done to me to deserve that?!

Eh, okay, before I'll let that little rant any further…

Psychos totally rule! Damn, I'm bombed I haven't been able to see 'Saw' just yet (everyone's been praising it) – I can't wait until I finally do! (fidgets with anticipation)

Heh, I'm so glad you use that power of your and review (for it DEFINITELY brightens even the worst of days to receive one of those 'lil messages) – once more, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! 'Hope I'll be hearing from you later!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** (surname unknown) – A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	15. Megiddo Saga, Chp 2: Break Free

A/N: Yay, I'm back!

Anyone who ended up reading the old version of this chapter, **I'M SO SORRY**! I came to a proper conclusion on certain things a little too late – please forgive me! I hope each and every single one of you now finds this second and REAL version.

Awkay, as you're probably itching to get your hands on the chapter, I'll get going soon. But first things always first…

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for those baffling reviews! I still can't believe there are people out there who like this fic! (HUGGIEEEEES) As always, the responses to your messages can be found from after this chapter, just like a list of OCs.

Okay, okay, let's get going! Here comes the new chapter! 'Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Onyx eyes were flaming fury and blood in darkness as a wounded phoenix struggled to gain freedom from the metallic room locking it in. Outraged, it spread its wings, only to find them meeting a wall.

The bird gave a loud, hissing screech, two sides inside it struggling over control.

_She_ wanted to get back to her Master, to be free once more.

_It_ wanted to break free, to destroy, to have revenge against those who'd done this to it – trapped it like a piece of filth.

Mixing together, those overpowering desires burned like lava in the phoenix's veins. It was only a matter of time before it'd have enough of its position as a tool – only one was strong enough to make the joined bit-beasts submit to his will, let alone to force something as powerful as Dranzer into doing things she found repulsive. The point of breaking free was already near.

Nearly deafening screech coming from the phoenix made the building's walls shudder.

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 2) CHAPTER 15: Break Free

* * *

Max's eyes were squinted by anger and disappointment as he sat on a roof of the BBA-building, gazing at the city spreading below.

He'd always been an optimist by his nature – after all, pretty much all problems became solved eventually. But this… madness (as he had no other word to describe it) was something his mind just couldn't handle. During the past day and a half – starting from immediately after Gabriel's global announcement – amount of people he couldn't have pictured even in his worst nightmares had joined Black Dahlia. Even now, almost right below his eyes people were sauntering towards where he knew the cursed organization's base was. Max couldn't blame them, really. They'd been through one end of the world and survived. Right now, all everyone wanted was survival for themselves and especially for their dear ones. Even if it required joining to he forces that were behind all the devastation. But no common sense managed to completely repair his crumbling hope.

" Makes your skin crawl, huh?" Lifting his head when hearing Tyson's voice, he found the bluenette also gazing at the people they silently considered traitors, his nose wrinkled. " I seriously can't believe those idiots think joining a asshole like Gabriel would ever solve anything!"

" Hmm", was what Max gave out. He didn't dare to speak further – if he'd allow that damn to break, nothing could stop it. In the end, he decided to switch topic. " What do you think happens next?"

Tyson snorted. " Do you honestly think it's possible to tell when Gabriel is playing with us?" Emitting a deep, miserable sigh, the bluenette slumped next to him. " I just want everything back to normal, you know? To have Hils, dad, gramps _and_ Kai's memory back. I want this friggin' nightmare to end!"

" It will, eventually – one way or another." Gosh, how he wanted to believe in his own words! To know for sure that eventually, what'd once been the Bladebreakers would be complete, that he'd get things sorted out with Sonia (as they hadn't exchanged pretty much a word since their kiss), that he'd get his mom back, that this horrible nonsense would just end. " I mean… This can't go on forever – right?"

To both their surprise, Tyson burst out laughing. " Geez, Max!" the bluenette mused from between laughters. " I'm so glad at least you haven't changed!"

All Max could come up with as reply was a faintest of laughters.

Silence fell as they kept staring at the hopeless sight before them, both too numb and tired to have a single coherent thought.

* * *

It had taken her a couple of months to believe it, but finally Emily had came to a conclusion that even though a huge part of the known world had been destroyed, her life deserved to go on, as normally as humanly possible.

And that is why she grit her teeth when taking yet another slightly trembling step with her prosthetic leg, trusting her whole weight on it, and almost cheered when it actually held for fifteen full steps. Even after months of physical therapy, it was excruciating to try and get used to the damn thing.

" You're really improving", came Michael's familiar voice from the room's doorway as she slumped to her bed, catching her breath.

She blinked a bit with surprise when lifting her gaze to look at him. " Hi. You didn't show up last night, where were you?"

A weird look appeared into Michael's eyes. " I… needed some time to think." It was easy to see how hard it was for him to gather enough of courage to go on. " Em… Can I ask you something?"

Now, her surprise was turning into fear. That tone… Michael had never used it before. Something was obviously wrong. " Of course – you can ask me anything, you've gotta know that by now." She frowned and swallowed. " Mikey, what the heck is going on? You're scaring me."

As from that moment, he wouldn't – didn't dare to, she suspected – meet her eyes anymore. " Em, I… I saw something the other day, and…" Then, with an apparent shove of courage, he spat out exactly what was on his mind. " Are you still in love with Kenny?"

Her eyes widened with utter shock. " What?! I…" But in the end, the words that came out definitely weren't the ones she'd been expecting. Almost muted by shock, she gasped. " I'm… not sure."

Her stun became greater when she realized that Michael didn't seem even slightly surprised – only extremely hurt, maybe even a little bit angry, although she wasn't sure at whom. It took what felt like ages before the man went on in a unfamiliar, quiet tone. " Then… Do you still want to marry me? Are you sure about us?"

Emily found herself shivering and feeling so nauseated that she was sure she'd vomit. Up until that day, she'd always proudly declared that if she was sure about anything in this world, it was the two of them. But now, when questioned about it…

She couldn't even open up her mouth.

Reading her silence that spoke louder than any words, Michael spoke, his voice cracking with about million different emotions. " Well, in that case… I'm leaving you to consider. Just… Could you do me a favor?" She didn't dare to look up to see if it was a sniff she heard before he spoke again. " Don't come looking for me before you know."

She still didn't manage to look up when the door closed after him. Her hollow words were left lingering into thin air.

" I'm sorry…"

* * *

Irina had always been tough by her nature; with a life like hers, she'd had no other choice. But despite that, she was still just a human-being. And every human has their limits.

As she kept delivering furious, fiery punches at a defenseless, tightly locked door behind which some of the guard-patrol's weapons were held, those limits were dangerously close to bend and crack. With everyone punch – and eventually, kick – a face lingered to her view.

Misha.

Her mother.

Kai.

A tiny, helpless child she'd only been allowed to hold for less than a minute.

Bryan.

Her eyes were already watery when Hilary's voice came from her left. " You need to push with your knee, then lift and pull." There was a look of deep sympathy in the brunette's ruby eyes. " That door's always been a pain."

She followed the instructions, then gave a tiny sigh as the door actually did slide open. " Thanks", she muttered, embarrassed by the tantrum she'd let Hilary witness.

" It's okay", the other reassured her. There was a thoughtful pause before the Japanese went on. " You miss them both like hell, don't you?"

For a moment, she thought about denying everything, even wanted to snap at the pregnant woman. But in the end, she whispered in a defeated voice, not looking at the other. " Yeah."

She could just sense Hilary's nod of understanding. " There's no need to worry – I'm sure Bryan's alright. And…" She could just tell how hard the other struggled against tears. " I… I miss Kai, too – although I wasn't a part of his family."

Despite all frustration, anger and shredding pain, a faint smile came to her face. " Yes, you were, no matter how many years you spent apart." Seeing Hilary's look of confusion, she added. " He never considered you anything less – any of you."

There was a long moment of warm silence, until she finally spotted the bag dangling on Hilary's shoulder. She frowned as some very dark ideas came to her mind. " Where are you going?"

She could hear the other's thick gulp, and for a moment she believed there wouldn't be a reply. Until finally, Hilary wheezed. " I… I just came to say bye to you and Kenny." The woman gathered courage for a moment. " I'm going back to Russia, to… the others. I don't think I could deliver the twins here." It was obvious the woman had meant to say '_I'm going back home to Tyson_'. The brunette then sighed heavily. " Although… I don't have a clue of how to get there."

Looking at Hilary's somewhat troubled face, Irina debuted for a long time. Then – understanding that the other had made up her mind, that there was nothing she could do to stop this – she spoke. " I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this, but…" She paused for a moment. " There's a rather big ship in the harbor – it got stuck here the day of the phoenix's attack. They'll be heading for Russia in two hours."

For a moment, Hilary stared at her in disbelief – almost like unable to believe her luck. Then, a bright smile came to the brunette's face. " Thank you so much!"

She waved her hand, grinning a bit. " It's just what friends do, ne?"

" Thanks", Hilary said again. Then, just before leaving, she frowned. " Aren't you coming along? I'm sure Bryan…"

" This is where I need to be right now", she interrupted in a voice that sounded unnaturally soft when coming from her mouth. She did want to see Bryan, desperately (or, at least a part of her did). But still, some… inner voice was stubbornly telling her to wait here. She trusted it enough to listen to it.

Hilary seemed mystified, but apparently realized that there was nothing she could do to change her mind. " Well, if you're sure…" The brunette smiled faintly – seeming almost sad – while waving a hand goodbye. " I'll see you again soon, right? Just… Be safe until then, understood?"

She rolled her eyes, feeling a bit of sadness swelling inside. " I will, if you do the same thing. Just tell those bozos 'hi' from me, 'k?"

Giving a small laughter, Hilary nodded. With that she was gone.

Watching the brunette's distancing back, she gave a deep sigh.

_Good luck, Tachibana. I really hope you know what you're doing._

**¨**

Had she been just a little bit more observant, she would've seen the much too familiar figure of Misha at the end of the hallway, observing her with dangerously flashing green eyes.

He was forced to look away when the door next to him was opened. Out came Maura, who had a wide smile upon her face. " According to the doctor, our baby is alright." Led by an instinct, he suspected, she rubbed her still rather flat belly gently. " He's perfect."

He lifted an eyebrow. " 'He'?"

Maura's smile widened. " Yeah. Don't ask me why, but I'm pretty sure our baby will eventually be a real gentleman – just like you", she confirmed. Then, without giving him another moment to think, she slipped her uncomfortably warm hand into his cold one. " Let's go home."

For one more time, he glanced towards Irina.

_Soon._

With that, he was lead away.

**¨**

Every cell in her body sensing threat, Irina's head snapped up, fully alerted eyes darting to the end of the hallway.

But, of course, there was no one in there.

* * *

Tala's eyes were drooping dangerously while he kept searching through the books of BBA's library, hands flipping through pages frantically.

Since the little TV-broadcast of Gabriel's, he'd spent practically every waken moment in this poorly lighted place, desperate to find _anything_ that would've brought him closer to finding his son before it'd be too late, before those maniacs would manage to break the child's mind. Before the innocent child would be lost completely.

So deep in thought he'd been, that he actually jumped when Kai's sighing voice came to his ears. " Why am I not surprised to find you still up?"

Turning around to meet a pair of barely recognizing eyes, he had to use most of his willpower to keep himself from whimpering. So effectively these investigations had captured his attention, that for almost two days he'd been spared from the wrenching sight of Kai and Dmitri together, he hadn't been forced to face merciless facts. Now, that relief was over.

But still, no matter how much it hurt, he smiled. Kai was alive and well – for now, that was enough to keep him sane. " I just don't feel like going to rest just yet."

Kai's eyes carried clear warmth as the dual-haired looked at him. " You really should go to bed, you know?" He wondered if the other recognized his tone – one you use only when talking to someone very special. " You've been up almost around the clock for over five months. You need a break."

Tala knew well Kai was right. But still, a stubborn part of him decided to fight back – just like he'd been struggling against the other's worry since the day they'd met. " I don't need rest, not yet." _Not before I'll get my children back._

Kai chuckled, shaking his head. " Do you have any idea of how unconvincing that sounds?" Auburn eyes hardened – and he shivered when recognizing them as those he'd thought lost. Somewhere deep inside, the Kai he'd learned to know obviously still existed. " Go to bed – you know well there's nothing you can do before morning, anyway." Again, Kai's eyes softened – reminding Tala painfully of past. " Wherever your children are, they need you to be well-rested and in your full strength."

He winced, for far more reasons than the other could've ever imagined. Pain slashed harder than a knife. " Do you have any idea of how annoying it is when you're right?"

Kai smiled faintly, and he felt a plunge of disappointment when the dual-haired pushed himself into motion, starting to leave. " I'll better go, before Dmitri thinks Dr. Plavov's done something to me." For a moment, the other glanced at him as though debuting, but then turned around completely, changing his mind. " Goodnight, Tala. Sleep well."

Eyes observing the distancing back, Tala could feel something cracking in his chest. " G'night." And then, Kai was gone – out of his reach again.

He felt like screaming, howling, roaring, desperately wished there'd been something – _anything_ – he could've smashed to pieces. But then, just like countless of times before, he forcefully showed back frustration and rage, molding them into scarily powerful determination.

' _Wolborg? Are you there?_'

' _Oh course, Master._' The bit-beast sounded confused. ' _What is it?_'

His blue eyes gained a dangerous gleam. ' _I'm about to go and look for someone _very_ important. And I need your help._'

**¨**

Out of the room and Tala's sight, Kai leaned heavily against a wall, screwing his eyes tightly shut as yet another flow of agonizing glimpses came.

/ _He spoke in a small, tense voice, looking straight into Tala's eyes. " Tala… We're not five-year-olds anymore. We can't do…" Ripping one hand free, he motioned towards his slightly quivering lips. " … this anymore."_ /

His eyes flew open, widened by shock.

What the…? 

What had that flash meant? Gosh, he'd felt the frustration and anger flowing through his veins, he'd been an inch from walking away forever! So what the heck had been going on between them – why had they been fighting? Hadn't Tala said they'd been friends?

Why the hell couldn't he remember?!

Rubbing his throbbing head, he decided that he needed a moment to sort things out before he could go back to Dmitri.

Things were getting just too confusing.

* * *

Some time later in the room given to him, Tala finished packing up and took a deep breath.

_I'm sorry, Kai. But this time, I just can't listen to you. I hope you'll understand._

With that thought, he spun around (eyes flaming with determination) and walked out – only to run straight at Raphael.s

_Oh crap…_

The older man arched an eyebrow. " Now exactly where do you think you're going?"

He could've lied, of course. But what good would it have done? He would've never been convincing enough to make Raphael believe it. So, none of the resolve dying from his eyes, he nearly snarled out. " Wolborg's sensed Konstantin – he's right by the borderline of Russia. I'm going to find him."

For a moment, he thought Raphael would roar at him. But in the end, the man's eyes hardened as he nodded. " In that case, I'm going with you."

Tala frowned, definitely not liking the idea. " Why?"

He was surprised by the strange mixture of emotions that appeared into the other's onyx eyes. " Because… Kai once told me to look after you and the kids, should he be unable to. And that's one promise I'm about to keep." He easily recognized the stubbornness that then appeared to the raven-haired's face. " So you either take me along, or I'm going to tell Kai what you're up to. And we both know what he'd do to you if he'd find out about this… little quest, no matter how little he remembers. Besides…" The man's eyes flashed. " There's a private jet of ISA's in a airport nearby, one which I have access to. With it, I could take you to the borderline in less than two hours."

At this, Tala lifted an eyebrow. _Now_ he was finding the other's company very tolerable… " When are we leaving?"

Raphael gave an extremely familiar smirk. " Be ready in five minutes."

* * *

Awareness rushing through, Mischa moaned quietly in defeat as a wave of almost unbearable pain wrenched her body, all of her. Had she been forced to guess, she would've thought there wasn't an inch of her that wasn't damaged.

As her eyes slowly fluttered open, everything was nothing but blur at first. Then, once properly awake, she wished she'd remained unconscious, for she immediately understood where she was. Drops of ice-cold water falling to her skin, high walls, stench that made her want to throw up, darkness that easily sneaked right to the core, chains restraining her wrist so tightly that they dug through skin…

She shivered as memories begun to rise.

Immediately after Gabriel's TV-show she'd been dragged into a laboratory. The last clear mental image she had was a figure, most likely Ilia Repnin, approaching her with a scalpel.

Wiggling herself into a better position (and wincing as the metallic chains bit deeper into her wrists), she managed to a look around her. And immediately, she figured it'd been a mistake, for she found the exact origin of the stink lingering heavily in the air.

Right before her – on a floor in a huge pool of dried blood – laid what she believed to be six bodies, all ripped, torn and scorched beyond recognition, blood all over them.

Her eyes widened with pure terror.

_What have I done?!_, she screamed at herself. _What the hell have I done?_

Mischa was the only one in the building who couldn't hear the nearly animalistic scream she gave.

* * *

Soon after leaving his home-village, Ray came to realize that travelling with a baby and a toddler definitely wasn't as easy as this small, insanely optimistic part of him had wanted to believe. With Kai and Tala's tiny daughter needing feeding pretty much constantly and the roads left into a miserable condition by the devastation five months earlier, it took what felt like forever before they finally reached edge of the village Haku had mentioned. Relief flooded over like a tidal-wave as he discovered that although the village seemed shady and deeply uninviting with its filthy rows of huts and suffocating stink, it'd been spared from the phoenix's wrath. Their hope of getting back to Russia still existed.

Yoshi, who'd eagerly jumped into a piggyback-ride some kilometers back, stirred as they passed the village's gates. " Daddy, 'we there now?"

He couldn't help smirking broadly. " Yeah, munchkin, we are", he confirmed.

It was easy enough for him to find the house of the man Haku had advised them to look for. There was a hut – smaller and in even worse condition than most of the others, nearby a field where he could see a small plane. Surrounding the house was a fidgeting fence made of wood and barbwire, which was decorated by a cardboard-sign that told everything necessary.

_Unless you have money, KEEP OUT. Bums will be fed to my dogs._

Ray arched an eyebrow and gulped, thankful that Yoshi couldn't read just yet.

_Charming_…

" You have exactly three seconds to come up with a proper excuse to why you're approaching my property, before I'll decide to pull the trigger."

Heart jumping into his throat, Ray turned around extremely slowly – and swallowed thickly as he faced the barrel of a rather big gun, aimed straight at his head. (Luckily, Yoshi was too small to get startled by the sight.) The said weapon was held by a man at about his age with somewhat greasy, untidily cut chocolate-brown hair and brown eyes that held some gold. A vivid, deep scar on the man's left cheek told even more about him than the rest of his appearance.

Ray gulped again before he managed to utter. " You… You must be Rukea." Then – seeing the dangerous flash in the man's eyes – he was hasty to continue. " I… I'm a friend of Haku's, she… she sent me here."

He sighed deeply as the weapon was lowered. " Haku's friends are always welcomed. Sorry 'bout the… rude welcome; you have no idea of what kind of people have come here to ask for my 'services' during the past five months." The man then walked through a small opening in the fence, motioning him to follow. " Now… Where are you off to?"

Hoping for the best with all his heart, Ray replied cautiously. " Moscow, Russia." He felt even more nervous than before as Rukea whistled and turned to look at him with an expression that said '_You've got to be kidding me!_' " Can you take me there?"

The man arched an eyebrow. " You'll better be one hell of a good friend of Haku's, if you're expecting me to take such a risk for you. What's your name?"

Panic coursed through Ray, as he immediately realized what the answer would cause. " Ray", he muttered with extreme reluctance. " Ray Kon."

Despite his cat's reflexes, he didn't manage to dodge on time before a stone-hard fist was slammed against his face with full force. (Yoshi gasped with horror when seeing this.) For a moment, the other man's fist trembled, obviously itching for more, until it was lowered with reluctance. " Haku's told me all about you", came a hissed statement. With that, Rukea spun around, starting off towards his hut. " Make yourself at home, then. We'll be leaving as soon as I manage to find some gasoline. I only take payment in cash."

* * *

In America, Bryan and Julia's journey towards Philadelphia continued. Ever so often, they switched turns in driving, stopped to get food and such, but most of the time both were too absorbed by their thoughts to even remember the other's presence.

Worry for their beloved ones was the greatest force weighting their shoulders; not knowing how the others were and what they'd face once reaching their destination was torture. What also effectively halted all hollow phrases of speech was all the destruction around them – dead people, parts of what's once been bodies, destroyed buildings, completely wiped out cities. It looked like most of the world had ended. And with those thoughts, without even noticing it, they'd crossed about thousand kilometers during three days.

Taking her turn behind the wheel, Julia frowned a bit when noticing Bryan hold his head, obvious traces of pain upon his face. She started the car and added speed. " Is your head still hurting?"

Bryan's eyes remained on the road flashing by. " Hmm", was what she got for reply.

Figuring that they still wouldn't do a lot of talking, Julia decided that she could as well do some thinking. (As though she hadn't been doing far too much of that already.) Stubbornly, her memory cling to a certain piece.

* * *

_/ Smile curved her lips, and shivers of pleasure came when a hand – slightly cold, and a bit rough – caressed the bare skin of her back. " Time to wake up, _chica_", a soft male-voice murmured into her ear._

_Emitting a sound of extreme reluctance, she refused to stir. " Can you even imagine how easy it'd be if we didn't have to hide from everyone?" she muttered, without self noticing it leaning closer to the touch._

_The male emitted a deep sigh. " I know, _chica_. But if we told them… It'd make things all too difficult. Raul and the others… Can you even imagine how they'd react?" The hand touched her again, gently as a feather. " But I promise, all this secrecy will come to an end soon. Then, we won't have to travel across the world to get to be together."_

_She arched an eyebrow, still not opening her eyes. " Is that a promise?"_

" _Yeah." He kissed her neck, almost managing to drive her crazy with ecstasy. " It's _definitely_ a promise."_

_She smiled into bedcovers. " I love you."_

_The reply didn't come instantly, and for a moment, she thought there wouldn't be one. Then, after a kiss was planted to her hair (still long back then)… " 'Love you, too, _chica_."_ /

* * *

Gosh, how long ago those days felt – as though the memory would've belonged to another world!

What she couldn't possibly have foreseen back then, was that six weeks after those events, the fairytale was over. And soon afterwards, she didn't have her hair anymore.

Shaking away those thoughts before she'd drown into her own bitterness, she glanced at Bryan. Now, she finally managed to gather enough of courage to utter what'd been lingering on her tongue since they'd met. She swallowed hard. " Look, Bryan, I… Mr. D contacted us, about a couple of weeks before the destruction, and…" She gave him a brief glance. " I'm so sorry about Kai." True enough, she hadn't known the dual-haired enigma all that well. But if her sources were correct, Bryan had belonged to his carefully chosen group of good friends. So…

To her stun, Bryan simply shook his head, eyes gaining a strange look that lingered between joy, confusion and frustration. " There's no need to be." Finally, Bryan looked at her, and first time ever she saw a smile _almost_ managing to touch his lips. " It's… a long, confusing story, but… He's still alive, Julia. He came back to us."

She nearly drove off the road with shock, but – no matter how much she would've wanted to – she knew there was no point in prying further. Obviously, Bryan had decided that this was something he wasn't ready to discuss about with her just yet.

But, still… " If you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

He nodded, once again focused on the road. " I know." His voice was far softer than usually. Sinking too deep into thought to restrain himself, he allowed another thought to slip. " But he's safe now, thank goodness – there are plenty of people protecting him. Right now… All I want is to get Irina back, too."

Julia felt her eyebrow bounce high up. So _she_ had a name now… " Irina, huh?"

Embarrassed look appearing to his face, Bryan remained in silence, seeming to wrap even deeper into himself.

Coming to a decision that there wouldn't be any more talking for a long while, she fixed her eyes to the hopelessly poor-shaped road ahead. And once again, her memories gained a will of their own. Her green eyes darkened.

* * *

/ _Tears were streaming down Julia's face as her trembling hand scrabbled words to a paper she could barely see._

' We can't keep doing this anymore. It's time to move on and forget.

I'm so sorry, but you deserve better than something hollow that's meant to break.'

_Unable to write another word, she then broke down completely, buried her pale face into trembling hands. Sobs wrecked her body that was nearly grumbling under what she was just letting go._

_As well as to the unfinished letter, her tears spilled to another paper, signed by a doctor._

Leukemia_, it said in a gloomy, merciless font._ /

* * *

Eyes flashing a bit, Julia kicked the gas-pedal a little harder. The blue car practically flew through now deserted land.

* * *

Stood in a huge room in the top-floor of Black Dahlia's base, Noah felt deeply amused as he gazed at the people below, preparing weapons with scared and confused looks upon their faces, unsure and terrified as to where they were going and what they'd just done. Amongst millions of other emotions could be seen remorse – betrayal wasn't easy for them, he concluded.

Hearing the door behind him open, he spoke without turning around. " So everything's moving right on schedule?"

" Yes", Gabriel's familiar voice confirmed. " The troupes will be taking over the streets tomorrow. Humankind's time of mercy has ran out."

Noah's eyes were filled with something between deep interest, annoyance and puzzlement as he looked at the raven-haired man. " I just can't understand why you've given those pathetic parasites a second chance." He frowned, bemused. " What is it about them that intrigues you?"

Gabriel's eyes filled with a dark blaze that'd became familiar to him. " At times, they are highly entertaining. Almost like fishes in aquarium." The man then seemed to prepare himself for leaving. " But now, as much as I'd like to continue this philosophical debate, I have far more important things to take care of right now. The Phoenix will be recovered enough for another series of attacks soon – everything must be ready by then."

Noah's snake's eyes showed no change. " Do as you please."

Not another word was passed between the men as Gabriel walk away, closing the door soundlessly after him.

For another moment, he kept glancing at the people Black Dahlia had recruited, until a movement on the floor caught his eye. A cockroach. Without a blink, he lifted his foot and squashed the creature. Nothing but a stain was left.

He wrinkled his nose. " Pathetic."

* * *

Approaching the rather huge ship that'd soon take off for Russia, Hilary's eyes were burning with determination.

_This is the right thing to do_, she told herself. _I've been running for long enough already. It's gotta __stop._

The ship's captain – a man in his fifties with only a little bit of dirty-blonde hair left and small pig's eyes – gave her a suspicious look as she approached. " Now what do you want?" he snapped, the stink of his breath slapping her hard.

" You're going to Russia, right?" If he wasn't going to bother with formalities, she didn't see any need to do so, either. " I want to come along."

The man bent an eyebrow. " Do you even have a passport?"

She gave him a half-glare, pulling the said document from her pocket. Thankfully, she'd managed to find her passport despite all devastation and chaos. " Of course."

" Well, then…" The man's eyes were sent burning by apparent greed. He licked his lips. " It's gonna cost you six hundred dollars."

Her eyes widened, then narrowed with rage. " What?! You've gotta be shitting me!"

He shrugged. " I'm the only one who can take you there. Take it or leave it."

The voice Hilary heard next was just about the last one she would've ever expected – or wanted – to hear. " Leave her alone, Perelli. She's with me."

Her eyes squinted with fury, and growl erupted when she lifted her gaze to meet a much too familiar face. " YOU!"

It was obvious that Ming-Ming had changed – grown up both physically and mentally. But Hilary could only see the woman she'd caught up in bed with Tyson. And the rage just seeing the woman aroused such hatred she would've never thought existed within her. " What the hell are you doing here?" she growled.

The other woman flinched at her tone, but replied anyhow. " I was singing on this ship, when the phoenix attacked. Perelli's let me stay since."

Hilary would've roared, had she been able to form words from wrath.

The captain – Perelli – seemed doubtful when looking at the smaller female. " So are you going to take full responsibility of her?" he asked, pointing towards Hilary.

" Yes", Ming-Ming sighed, rolling her eyes. " I'll pay for her."

" Well, then…", Perelli stated, moving to side with an expression that still showed obvious distrust. " Welcome aboard."

But Hilary certainly wasn't ready to accept the offer just yet. She glared at Ming-Ming. " I don't think so." Just looking at the woman was almost more than he could bear. And travelling for what'd definitely take a week locked up into the same ship with her… She'd never make it through without resorting to violence!

Sighing, Ming-Ming looked at the captain. " Let me have a little word with her, will you?" Muttering under his breath, the man disappeared. As soon as he was gone, the other woman went on. " Look, Hilary… I know this isn't exactly dreamy for you. But this is also your only chance to get to Russia. Are you sure you want to throw that away?"

A flash of Tyson's face appearing to view, Hilary found herself sighing. " No."

Ming-Ming's smile was painfully lot like the one she'd carried back in her blading-days. " Then c'mon. I promise to disturb you as little as possible."  
Sighing, Hilary followed her.

This would be a _long_ week…

* * *

The day the phoenix had attacked, many people had lost a lot – their future, homes, families. There was a miserably large group that'd been left with nothing. And the situation was even worse for children, who had barely any idea of what had happened, couldn't understand what they'd done to deserve such torture.

But fortunately, there was also a little bit of hope. Almost instantly after the devastation – in order to get their minds off of all that'd happened – Bryan and Hiro had opened a small orphanage in a school-building that'd miraculously been spared. (As a businessman with a lot of power and money, Max had been a great help with taking care of financial issues. Amusingly enough, it seemed that even though the world had ended, money's power was still harder than stone.) Since then, altogether twenty kids had appeared, all angry, troubled, confused and terrified. But, with the couple's gentle care, life was starting to win.

Especially Brooklyn was far above grateful for this opportunity. Since what'd happened – what he'd done – in bey-arena for over ten years ago, people had (understandably, he'd figured) been extremely suspicious of him. Some had even been cruel. (He hadn't dared to move alone in dark streets since.) And if he was fully honest with himself, he'd almost lost his faith in humanity. That's why it did him good to be around these kids – they didn't judge, weren't afraid of him, knew nothing about what he'd once done (in another, dark life). So, although a huge part of the world was gone, with them and Hiro, he felt safer than ever in his life.

" U'cle Brooklyn? W'ts wrong?"

Turning his head, he saw a six-years-old girl with long, braided fiery red hair and a breathtaking eye of deepest purple. To anyone, she was strikingly beautiful – despite a long, horrendous scar that went from her forehead to nose, then cut through her other eye (which was milky-white, having gone blind) and ran down her cheek, finishing with slicing her lip. Due to her appearance, most of the kids had been afraid of her at first. Brooklyn had been above grateful to see that change slowly but surely.

He smiled a bit, pleased to notice the girl wasn't afraid of using English anymore. " It's alright, Kira", he reassured her, then gave her a slightly admonishing look. " Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you be in bed? It's already late."

Kira looked away, cheeks gaining a faint rosy tinge. " 'S'rry, U'cle Brooklyn, but… I… I 'ad a nig'mare."

He grit his teeth not to scream of anger, wondering if those assholes who'd scarred her knew how many terror-filled nights they'd given her. But – for Kira's sake – he pushed a smile to his face, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She returned the gesture eagerly. " Everything's alright. It was just a dream. Also…", he murmured, then gently pushed her slightly further. " Nightmares are nothing to be ashamed of – everybody has them."

Kira blinked at him. " 'ven you 'nd U'cle Hiro?"

Dark feeling sent a stab through his body. " Yeah…", he whispered. " Even we." Then, seeing the look of worry upon her face, he smiled once more. " Now go back to bed – I'll come and tuck you in soon."

The scarred child grinned widely, already knowing what would happen. Brooklyn had lost count on how many times Hiro had came and carried him to their bed after he'd fallen asleep by Kira's bedside, watching over the child's troubled sleep. " 'Kay."

Watching her go, Brooklyn smiled, shaking his head. He knew well it was wrong to have favorites, but with this case, he just couldn't help himself.

" You're spoiling her, you know?" Hiro's voice – amused and carrying slight accusation – startled him out of his thoughts. Soon enough, the bluenette kissed his hair and wrapped a pair of warm, affectionate arms around him from behind. There was a moment's silence. " Now why are you up at this hour? Did you have a nightmare, too?"

" Yeah…", he sighed, leaning closer to the other's soothing warmth.

Hiro immediately knew the meaning of his short answer. The hold on him became tighter, protective. " That bad, huh?"

He closed his eyes as they watered. " Hmm…"

Hiro had just opened his mouth for soothing words, when a sharp knock on the orphanage's door interrupted him. Sharing a look of confusion, the two walked up to open. Who on earth could it be that late?

Their eyes widened immediately when the door was pushed open. " What the…?" Hiro managed.

Behind the door – with a terrified look in his lavender eyes – stood a small, most likely no older than four-years-old boy. On him the child had a pair of old, worn black shorts and a blood-caked gray shirt; neither wanted to guess who the blood belonged to. There were cuts and lacerations all over the child's arms and legs. The boy seemed pale and exhausted – it was highly likely he hadn't rested or eaten in days. Tears were streaming down the child's cheeks.

But it wasn't those things that baffled the couple most. It was his looks, apparent heritage. His black hair (cut short quite roughly) was obviously from his mother, but his eyes (carrying a colour of lavender) and face… He was a perfect replica.

_Bryan?_, Hiro wondered, astonished. _But how…?_

His thoughts were cut when the child whispered inaudibly in Russian in a desperate, grief-filled tone, eyes filled with question. As they didn't respond immediately, the boy started to cry harder, entire small frame shuddering with wrenching sobs. Blinking, Hiro realized he couldn't move, no matter how much he would've wanted to comfort the boy. What could he do that wouldn't just make things worse?

Brooklyn, however, didn't freeze from shock. Blue eyes shining with determination, yet soft, he knelt to the child's level. " It's alright", the orange-haired whispered in Russian he was just learning. " Everything's alright now." As the child wrapped a pair of tiny arms around him, Brooklyn found it hard to hold back tears. Gosh, even after all he'd obviously gone through, the boy showed him such trust… " Now tell me…", he murmured while he returned the gesture, desperate to keep himself composed. " What's your name?"

The child didn't manage to answer, instead cried all the more harder. Understanding that this wasn't the time for questions, Brooklyn sighed and held on tight.

Once Bryan would show up (because he was sure the man had survived from the phoenix's attack), he had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

* * *

Afon Evgeni had spent the better half of his forty-years-old life as a guard in the most notorious prison in Russia. And during that time, he'd faced several situations most would call nightmarish. But what he was facing now went beyond all that.

After the phoenix's attack, pretty much every other guard had decided staying alive was now enough of challenge, even without taking care of the locked up pieces of lowlife. The prisoners had been abandoned and forgotten behind locked doors – after all, who would miss them? So now, Afon was all alone with the group of fifty prisoners that was still alive and plotting the best as they could to sneak their way out.

Having trained himself to be fully alerted at all times, his senses immediately activated as he saw a shadow flash by. Eyes narrowing, he spun around and reached out for his gun. " I'm warning you", he growled. " You've been spotted, and I have a gun. So please, spare us both from a lot of trouble and back off."

For a moment, nothing happened – it felt like even air had frozen still. Then – much faster than his reflexes managed to work – something flashed again, this time right past him, and his gun was gone.

His eyes widened when he begun to realize.

" Oh fuck…"

The last thing Afon Evgeni ever saw in this world was a pair of black, soulless eyes.

**¨**

Hearing a gunshot from nearly right behind his cell's door, a part of Voltaire Hiwatari immediately knew what was going to happen.

Hearing keys clinking in the door's lock, he unhurriedly pushed himself up, eyes showing no emotion. Soon enough, the door was opened. " I must confess that I've been expecting you."

There was a dark flame in Gabriel's eyes when the raven-haired stepped into view. " I'm sincerely sorry for having to do this, father." He wasn't even mildly surprised when a gun was lifted to his eye-level. " But I can't let you get into my way, not now when everything is finally falling into place."

He gave an amused sound. " Yes, you'll have me taken care of. But what about the others? And do you honestly think K… Alexander would submit to your will freely – that he won't try to stop you, even though you wiped off all his memories?"

Gabriel didn't seem a slightest bit disturbed. " None of those people has the power it'd take to stop me – trust me, they will fall. And as for Alexander…" The man's eyes flashed. " That thing is my creation, made of my cells and blood. It _will_ follow my orders – as will Konstantin and Dranzers."

He wasn't convinced, but shrugged anyhow. " However you wish to believe."

His eyes still showed no emotions when the gun Gabriel was holding moved yet again. " Now, although I'd like to keep chatting, it's time to stop playing games." Fingers just about squeezed the trigger. " This is nothing personal – I merely have to vaporize all possible threats to my goals and power, you see? I know you well enough to understand that I can't take the risk of you interfering."

He gave his son a condescending look. " Have the best of luck, Gabriel. You will certainly need it."

Gabriel's hand held on to the gun even more tightly. " Farewell, father."

With a single, hollow sound of gunshot, the life of Voltaire Hiwatari ended.

* * *

Entering he and Dmitri's room, Kai/Alex blinked with surprise when finding it dark. Was it really that late?

He jolted a bit with surprise when the sheets sighed, protesting against someone's movements. " 'lex?" Dmitri questioned, voice thick with sleep.

Guilt slashed him deep. " 'Sorry – I didn't mean to wake you up."

Slowly, the other's hand crept from underneath the blanket, reaching out for the alarm-clock placed nearby. Seeing how late (or early) it was, the silver-haired peered at him with admonishing eyes. " Alex, it's four in the morning! What are you still doing up? You need rest!"

He couldn't help but smile a little at the other's concern. " I'm okay, 'Mitri. I just… needed a little time to sort out some thoughts."

The flash in Dmitri's eyes told that the other had immediately realized this was about Tala. Blue eyes turned worried and anxious, nearly terrified, when glancing at him, begging for answers. " To what conclusion did you come, then?"

Smile widening, he slowly walked up to the silver-haired, sat to the bedside and allowed his lips to ghost just above Dmitri's other furrowed eyebrow. " I'm here, aren't I?" To emphasize his point, he took the other's hand and squeezed tenderly. " And I'm not about to go anywhere."

Although hope rose into his blue eyes, Dmitri didn't dare to believe just yet. " Really?"

He nodded, out of words all of a sudden. It felt like nothing more needed to be said – as though he'd already given his final judgement. Still, no matter how sure he was, a part of him ached, as though he'd just turned his back on something precious.

But when Dmitri's lips found his – soft, warm and welcoming – he decided to disregard all pain; past and present. And he realized that finally, he was ready. It was finally time to get rid of all the damn wounds.

He felt Dmitri gasp into his mouth when his hands gained a life of their own. The other's eyes were widened when searching through his. " Alex…", the silver-haired whispered, as though afraid he'd wake up something unwanted. " Are… Are you sure?"

He nodded, feeling breathless all of a sudden. His head was spent into a violent spin as Dmitri's hand slowly, gently, proceeded to examine him. To his shock, he realized he was trembling uncontrollably, entire body screaming protests.

Damnit, he wanted to do this – he wanted to get rid of all the scars he'd been giving, mental and physical! He was in love with Dmitri, for crying out loud! So why the hell was this so damn hard?!

He groaned quietly as a stab of pain suddenly struck his head, and images started flowing.

* * *

/ _Blinking his eyes open slowly, he immediately whispered in a quiet, hoarse voice. " Wolfie?"_

_Receiving no reply, he sighed. So he'd gone to work already…_

_Turning to side, he suddenly found his features melt into a smile._

_On the pillow next to his, laid a perfect white orchid, along with a brief message._

' I'm sorry I had to go. I love you.'

_His smile widened. " I love you, too."_ /

* * *

He felt Dmitri's hands stop, and saw the silver-haired gaze at him with a look of extreme worry. " Alex? What's wrong?"

A suffocating lump came to his throat, and he shut his eyes as tightly as humanly possible, feeling a nearly unbearable burning sensation in them. " I… I'm so sorry, 'Mitri… I'm so sorry…", he breathed out.

* * *

/ _The soft music coming to his ears lulled him deeper and deeper into a strange, extremely comfortable world as he and his partner swayed slowly to the beat._

_A wide smile came to his face as the other's warm embrace locked him even more tightly into a secure hold, and he also took a firmer hold on his partner, never wanting to let go._

_This, he decided, was definitely a heaven._ /

* * *

Dmitri's hand stroke his cheek gently, comfortingly. " It's okay", the other whispered. Opening his eyes, he met the other's blue ones filled with utter sincerity and warmth. " I understand, and I'm not pushing you into anything. We'll move forward when you're ready, 'k? There's no rush." Despite all, he shivered with pleasure when the other planted a pair of warm, soft lips to his forehead. " Now go to sleep – you need rest. I love you."

He swallowed heavily, but didn't manage to erase to lump in his throat. " 'Love you too."

As he closed his eyes again – Dmitri's arms wrapping protectively around him – he immediately felt warm liquid spilling to his cheeks.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why could he just let go and surrender to his heart's desires?

And what the heck were all these… flashes about?

* * *

/ _Tears of utter joy spilled to his cheeks as he closed his eyes and held on tightly to his partner's warm, naked body. " Thank you", he whispered, meaning it with every single bit of his heart._ /

* * *

From a tiny room quite nearby, through a slightly murky window (which appeared to be a mirror on the other side) Dr. Plavov watched the couple with extreme annoyance, knowing that the two were blissfully oblivious to the pair of eyes observing them.

Why the heck couldn't _it_ just get on with it and forget about digging its past already? Why couldn't it believe that this was supposed to happen?

Committing to this… Dmitri with its all – body and soul – could be the only thing to keep it from remembering, to stop disaster from happening. And there was nothing that could stop him from forcing it into creating that bond.

Oh yes, he mused with a widening, carnivorous smirk, he'd certainly push _it_ past the point of committing to this useful brunette. And if that wouldn't work… Well, he had quite a bit of other tricks to choose from.

Just then, he jumped on his seat as the door behind him was thrown open. Abruptly turning his head, he groaned with severe irritation when seeing a about thirty-years-old, obviously Asian male-scientist. " Damnit, are you trying to give me a heart-attack?" he snarled, eyes narrowing. " Who the hell are you, and what you doing here?"

The other seemed embarrassed, but no less excited. " I'm Hanou, from the laboratory downstairs. I'm sorry if I startled you, but I just couldn't wait until the morning." The man's eyes shone. " You won't believe what the subject's blood-tests revealed!"

* * *

Unlike many would think, waiting had never been easy for Judy Tate. And therefore, as she stood a small distance away from the borderline to Russia, trembling Katia held tightly to her chest, she was fuming inside.

She looked away from the three guards stood by the borderline when their helper – a man with short, almost white hair and grayish-blue eyes named Kari – spoke. " So do you understand now?" The man's voice sounded extremely tense. " Stay completely quiet – don't make even a slightest whisper. And if we get caught, you have to jump out and _run_, as fast as you can. Got it?"

Bruce frowned. " What about you?"

Kari waved his hand resignedly. " I'll be able to take care of myself. So you just worry about yourselves."

Extremely reluctantly, the two agreed. What else could they have done?

After giving them a one more look, Kari shifted the pickup-truck's hood to cover them. World became dark, and Judy had to press a hand to Katia's mouth to keep the child from whimpering with fright.

The car moved for a moment, until speaking in Russian was heard. Soon enough, the voices rose several octaves – Judy still couldn't understand Russian, but she suspected the guards wanted Kari to lift up the car's hood. Her heart jumped high into her throat when sound of tires screeching was heard as Kari kicked the gas-pedal, followed by gunshots.

_Please_, she prayed. _If you let us make it through this…_

Just then, sound of glass breaking was heard, and it felt like the entire world had flipped around as the car swayed off the road, then fell over. By then, Katia couldn't keep herself from screaming anymore, and Judy was quite close to yelping herself.

Her heart nearly stopped when steps started approaching the car, figured that soon, it'd all be over. She closed her eyes and trembled.

But then, what felt like miracle at the time happened. Shouts were heard again, followed by a yet another endless storm of gunshots. Then, it came utterly, deathly silent.

She had no idea of for how long they'd been there – Katia sobbing, Bruce shivering furiously next to her with dazed Konstantin in his arms – when blinding light suddenly came as the car's hood was removed. Giving a small yelp of fright, she covered her eyes, wishing from the very depths of her heart it wasn't the borderline-guards or someone even worse who'd found them.

" I can't believe this… Wolborg was right…", a familiar male-voice gasped after what'd felt like an endlessness of silence. " Are you alright?"

Her eyes flew wide. " Tala!" she gasped.

Finally daring to crawl out of the car, they noticed that Tala wasn't alone. Stood on his right was a older man with long, raven hair – and both froze completely when recognizing. _Gabriel!_ " You!" Bruce barked, eyes narrowing.

The man, however, didn't seem taken aback. " My name is Raphael Dacosta. I'm from the ISA, and I came here to help you."

Slowly – although everything was spinning – Judy begun to realize, although she could barely believe her conclusion.

_Twins? Is it even possible?_

She then jumped from her thoughts when noticing that there was someone aside the duo aiding them. Beside Tala, stood a rather huge, extremely beautiful wolf, gazing at them with sharp eyes. She shuddered.

Seeing her fright, Raphael spoke again. " Don't worry, Wolborg won't harm you – he knows you can be trusted."

Nodding mutely, she gazed to her surroundings – and felt sickness creep up when she slowly begun to realize why no one had attacked or killed them. She rapidly moved her hand to shield Katia's innocent eyes. " Oh my God…"

Laying on the ground quite nearby, was a set of eight bodies – the borderline-guards, and men who wore dark-blue uniforms that were decorated by a picture of black dahlia. Bullet-holes could be seen covering them all.

Soldiers of Black Dahlia, she immediately realized.

The sight, apparently, went beyond Bruce's toleration. After carefully making sure Konstantin (who'd been in his arms) wouldn't have to face the horrendous scene, he threw up.

His worry for Konstantin was, however, unnecessary, as the child or Tala paid no heed to the destruction. With Tala barely managing to choke back tears and Konstantin losing control completely, they threw their arms around each other and held on as tightly as humanly possible. And then, Konstantin spoke for a first time in five months, cried out. " Dad…"

Tala emitted a small sniff, burying his face into the boy's hair. " It's okay", the redhead whispered so that Judy barely heard. " Everything's okay…"

Judy's eyes widened yet again with shock as pieces clicked.

_Dad?_

But… Wasn't Kai…?

How the hell was this possible?

From between sniffs, Konstantin managed to whisper into his dad's shoulder. " Are… Are we going home now?"

Squeezing his burning eyes shut and holding his son even more tightly, Tala nodded faintly, his whole body shivering uncontrollably. Such relief and joy were flowing through him that they nearly suffocated him. " Yeah, 'Tin", he murmured in a choked tone. " I'm going to take you home."

**¨**

Naturally enough, none of them saw a figure that'd hid away to a nearby by roof.

Nor could they know about the figure's quite prepared gun aimed at them, moving as it started to pick its first victim.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Uh-huh… (cringes) Cliffies again. No murdering a author, pretty pwease? (puts up best puppy-dog eyes)

Oh yeah, I'm now repeating my plea from the last chapter… As they still haven't had the decency to air Beyblade's season three around here, I know sorrowfully little about the characters. (cries) So, if you notice that the characters I've pulled into this story from there being OCC, PLEASE let me know, so I can fix it!

Awkay, as I'll have to get going no, **PLEEEEEEEASE** do review – I love hearing your opinion, be it positive or negative! You know how much I appreciate knowing you're there!

Until next time, folks! Peace out!

* * *

**IqVaDa**: Heh, you indeed can trust this fic when looking for tragic tales! (I seriously have no idea of where all those come from!) Ungh, I'm in for a real challenge, aren't I? I have no idea of how to finish off that triangle! (slams head against a keyboard) S.O.S!

(I afraid the bit-beast locked inside Mischa is bothering her, as well as those creaps blackmailing her to work for them.) (sighs)

But annyways, millions of thank yous for reviewing – I REALLY appreciate it, especially when I know just how hard it is to actually click that button and type a message, no matter how effortless people try to say it is! (They're lying, I swear!) 'Hope I'll hear from you later! Tata!

**GabZ**: Damn, I also hate that friggin' "doctor" (as I refuse to label him as such)! Let's hope Kai'll remember anyhow! Heh, I also completely fell for Raphael's name, I just had to use it when I heard it. (Too much of "Turtles" as a kid, I suppose…) (smirks)

(sighs) I completely sympathise you with the school-thing. Now that Christmas is coming, they're REALLY keeping my hands full, too. (cries)

But anyway, loads of thank yous for reviewing – it still warms my heart immensely to know that someone likes this fic enough to review for several times! (whirls around with joy) Laters!

**Miako6**: Kai indeed is close to remembering, huh? Had he not been so overwhelmed by… emotions during that one scene in this chapter, I'm guessing he could've remember a huge bunch more. (winces) Dmitri really is confusing him. (sighs and nearly sobs)

Again, thank you so much for reviewing – I'm SO glad you've liked so far! I really hope you'll keep sticking around in future!

**Charlie Jenny**: Heh, you got that right – the last chapter made a five month's time-skip. I was supposed to put that to the beginning of the thing (to make it less confusing), but I suppose _**I **_have an amnesia kicking in, as I forgot. (slams hand against forehead with a groan) And yup, Kai and Tala's baby is indeed safely in the hands of Ray – for now, at least… (sweatdrops)

(And hey, it's like they say in school; there's no such thing as stupid questions. I also found out about the nationality showing up in profile about a week ago, although I've been a member for two years! I wonder if it's a new feature? Plus, I could never considers reviews a bother.) (grins)

You could barely notice the grammar-faults? YAY – I suppose I've improved a bit! (dances with joy) (At least, thanks to you, I've paid more attention to the a/an/the –thing.)

Okay, as I'll have to go now, TONS of thank yous for the review – I still can't believe someone bothers to review my scrabbling, let alone for several times! I'll keep my eye on the grammar, cliffies – and toilet-sinks. (Uh-huh, you live so nearby… And Finland's such a small country… I'm in trouble, aren't I?) (gulps heavily) 'Hope you'll keep in touch! And don't hesitate to ask no matter what comes to your mind! Tata!

**Ayatsuji**: Yeah, I really hope the OC-relationship thing is just a matter of getting used to the idea. You know what's funny? I think I've read the total of ONE OC-fic, as I'm not entirely sure about the idea, and still I've written several. Heh, I think that's my way of trying to grasp on the issue. (But hey, the characters aren't not driving you up the wall! That's a positive sign, right?) (cheers) It's the same thing with Hilary's bit-beast – I'm also in the middle of adjusting to that twist. But no worries, I won't be rubbing the thing on too thick – it's not a major plot-thing… just yet. (smirks)

Urh, as for Kai and Tala getting back together… We'll see – even I don't know what's gonna happen as for that subject just yet! Whoever knows where the plot leads… (sweatdrops)

But WOW – you spent over two hours with this fic?! (faints from shock) I can't believe someone's found my scrabbling worthy of such an amount of time! (dances with joy) I sincerely hope you'll keep liking this fic through the following chapters as well!

Once more, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! 'Hope I'll hear from you in future!

(Oh, and don't worry about rambling – reviews of all shapes and sizes are loved!) (grins)

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** (surname unknown) – A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	16. Megiddo Saga, Chp 3: Storm Arising

A/N: As the new chapter is already done, and I can't find any excuse not to ship it out… Here it comes! (jumps all over the place) BUT, I afraid I have some bad news considering the future updates. There'll be **a note** after the chapter.

But first… **About the last chapter**: As you can probably see, I sent out a updated version – well, I only re-designed one scene, but that one's EXTREMELE important – so, if you haven't yet, I STRONGLY suggest you to read it through. Once again, I'm SO SORRY for confusing you like this, but I simply came to a conclusion about certain things a moment too late. I promise (or hope, at very least) that it'll NEVER happen again!

Oh, yes… And thank you from the deepest bits of my soul for those BREATHTAKING reviews! (HUUUUUGE embraces) I'm so glad you're still sticking around, even after all the confusion I caused you with the last chapter!

Okay, okay, before you'll come and rip me to pieces… Let's get on with it! Here's the new chapter – I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Kai/Alex gave a loud, nearly uncontrollable gasp as he shot up in he and Dmitri's bed, feeling his heart hammering about million miles per hour.

Something was wrong… Something was badly wrong…

_Tala…?_

" 'lex?" Despite exhaustion, Dmitri's voice also carried clear worry. A pair of arms wrapped around him. " What's wrong?"

He swallowed thickly. " Just… a nightmare, I suppose…" But the bad omen in his chest wouldn't fade away.

Dmitri kissed his neck, and he immediately leaned closer, a strange, purring sound erupting from his throat. " It's still early, and you barely slept last night. Try to get some sleep, alright?"

His eyes fluttering closed and open, he nodded faintly. " 'K."

Allowing Dmitri to guide him back into a laying position, he stayed there for a while, eyes open as he didn't dare to close them in fear of horrifying glimpses. But no matter how hard he tried to focus on other things, the painfully heavy pressure wouldn't disappear from his chest.

Something bad _was_ happening.

Careful not to wake the silver-haired, he sighed and slipped out of the bed, then started to change his clothes. He wouldn't be getting any sleep, so why should he bother trying?

No matter how guilty and low it made him feel, he just had to see Tala, right now – just see, nothing else. He needed to make sure the redhead hadn't managed to get himself into a trouble.

Because, for some reason that was completely beyond him… He didn't think he could deal with the idea of something bad happening to Tala.

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 3) CHAPTER 16: Storm Arising

* * *

Many in the ISA were convinced that when it came to sensing threat, Raphael Dacosta had a sixth sense. If he indeed had one, that's what activated suddenly as he watched Tala and Konstantin's tender reunion. It only took a blink before he'd pulled out his gun and spun around, aiming towards a nearby roof. " Down, NOW!" he snarled.

Immediately, although startled and surprised, the other five complied. Before they could even think about asking anything further, two gunshots echoed, causing Katia to scream with fright.

His shot finding its rightful target, came a small, almost stunned shriek of pain. Then – his sharp eyes directed to the roof – he saw a figure slump even further down. It was over.

Or, so he thought until he heard Konstantin's terrified yelp. " Dad!"

Turning around, he cursed under his breath. There, Tala was leaned over his son in a protective stance, obviously using absolutely all he had to protect to child. There was a growing stain of blood on his shoulder, left by the other bullet's violent caress.

Despite the pain he definitely was in, Tala smiled reassuringly at Konstantin. " I'm okay, 'Tin", the redhead assured in a soft tone, then went on upon seeing his son's uncertain expression. " The wound isn't deep."

Giving a growl of irritation, he looked around with watchful eyes. " We'll better get going", he announced in a stern voice. " We need to get that wound looked up. Plus, I'm almost sure that idiot wasn't the only one prepared to attack us. We'll better get away from here before the others arrive."

No one gave a word of protest.

* * *

In Rukea's small and stinking, yet strangely comfortable hut Ray had finally managed to get his son Yoshi to fall asleep. Now, it was just Kai and Tala's daughter left. The baby seemed too excited to sleep, almost like she'd known that they were about to head home.

Ray felt a strangest plunge in his chest as he looked at her in mild disbelief. Her eyes – bright as dawn, sharper than winter – were obviously a gift from her dad, as was the red hair beginning to show. But something about her face, her essence… There was no question about her other parent.

He spoke before he even realized words were coming. " Look, I… I just thought you should know…" With her gazing at him intently, he gulped thickly. " Your _papa_… He was secretive and so stubborn it could drive anyone crazy, held this cold mask almost no one could break. But… No matter what anyone says, he was a _extremely_ good guy, and… and he would've loved you beyond wits." As he wiped away the tear that rolled, he blinked in surprise when the baby graphed one finger of his other hand with a cooing sound. And even through all ache, he had to smile just a bit. " I… just thought you should know", he repeated.

To maintain the little composure he still had, he forced his thoughts into working on another track. And suddenly, his eyes widened with realization.

Konstantin… He was already ten, wasn't he? Which meant… that… that Kai… had been pregnant when their team had split up. Kai had _known_ he was pregnant.

He gasped loudly, earning a strange, half-confused look from the baby-girl. " Holy damn…"

He couldn't believe Kai had been able to keep his… ability a secret from them, that they hadn't noticed anything!

Or, actually… If he allowed himself to think further…

* * *

/ _Having shared a hotel-room with Kai for countless of times, Ray had grown well used to the silent Russian's daily routines. But this one was something that unnerved him._

_Blinking his eyes – still bleary from sleep – he frowned when picking a sound of Kai vomiting loudly. How manieth morning was this again with the Russian feeling sick – sixth, seventh?_

_Looking at Kai's face as the dual-haired returned to the room, he frowned with intense worry. The Russian had always been pale, but now his face seemed almost sickly colorless. What scared him even further was the look in Kai's eyes. It was that of fear. And heaven knows, Kai Hiwatari was _not_ one to get afraid easily. " Kai? Are you alright?"_

_The Russian merely nodded. " Yeah. Just… stomach-gramps." He was stunned by the fact that Kai wasn't even attempting any retorts or glares – and he was deeply frightened by the next words. " Just go back to sleep."_

_He frowned, alarm swelling. " So… The training's off for today?"_

_Giving a nod, Kai disappeared through the room's door._

_Five days later, Kai announced he was returning to Russia._ /

* * *

Ray bit his lip with guilt.

How many things he could've known about Kai, if he'd bothered to look deeper, if he'd been more alerted… Perhaps he could've even changed the corsage of fate – saved one dear friend's life…

_I'm so sorry…_

His head snapped up as the hut's door was opened, and in came Rukea, looking a lot more untidy than usual with his hair messy, all of him covered in dust, mud and small cuts and bruises. " I got us that damn gasoline", the man announced grumpily. " We'll better leave before the storm picks on."

Ray nodded. He didn't think he even wanted to know more.

After a moment's silence, he slowly got up, for some reason relieved to find his legs co-operative. " Could you keep an eye on the kids for a while? I… I've gotta… _go out_."

Rukea lifted an eyebrow when seeing the cigarette he'd pulled from his pocket. " Well who would've thought… Based on what Haku told me, I thought you're a health-freak."

He snorted, opening the door. " People change." With that, he was out.

Once outside, he leaned heavily against a wall, his whole body growing extremely weak all of a sudden. Having lit his cigarette with a badly trembling hand, he closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. Pressure was building up behind his eyes.

He… He'd already lost three people who'd been so very precious to him. And he prayed from the bottom of his heart that he wouldn't be facing yet another loss when they'd arrive to Russia. Because… Honestly, he didn't think he'd survive from that.

* * *

Inside the ISA's private jet, Tala groaned with pain as Judy pored what looked like a gallon of disinfectant to his wound. " Damnit…", he hissed. Having spent about twelve years away from the Abbey, he'd already forgotten how annoyingly painful these things could be.

She gave him an apologetic look. " Sorry, but I can't risk you getting an infection – neither of us can."

He merely nodded, then looked away as she started to wrap some sort of a bandage around the injury. " This wound would need stitching up, but unfortunately there's no proper equipment around here – which is amusing, considering this is supposed to be top-secret agency's jet."

Almost as soon as Judy was done, he spotted movement from the corner of his eye. Stood by the doorway, Konstantin stared at the blood spilled from his dad with slightly widened eyes.

Also noticing the child, Judy wisely decided that it was best to leave the two of them alone. Picking up her supplies, she started to leave. " I'm going now. If the wound causes you trouble, just call me, 'k?"

Tala responded with a small nod.

With just the two of them left, Konstantin first took one cautious step forward, then – encouraged by the look in his dad's eyes and the fact that they were finally together – walked on, carefully taking a seat right next to the redhead, almost like fearing his mere presence would somehow harm his dad. The child's eyes found his wound again. " Does it hurt?"

Smiling a bit, he forced himself to shake his head. " Not too badly." Caught by a spur of moment, he wrapped a tender arm around his son, who eagerly snuggled closer. " Besides, I can barely feel it right now."

He had no idea of for how long they sat there, until he was alarmed by a sound of loud, uncontrollable sob. Frown marring his features, he looked at his son. " 'Tin? What's the matter?" Worry and anger squeezed his chest. If those freaks had done something bad to Konstantin, he swore…

Konstantin's eyes were filled with tears as they unhurriedly, almost reluctantly, rose to meet his. " Dad, I… I did something horrible, I… I… was so stupid!" The child made a choking sound, tears overwhelming him. " They… They said they'd… give _papa_ back if, if I…" All words ran out.

At that moment, Tala realized he had to tell Konstantin everything. He gulped thickly, looking into his son's innocent eyes. Gosh, this was going to be painful… " 'Tin…" He swallowed again. " Before we land… There something you should know about your _papa_…"

* * *

It was still so early in the morning as Mr. Dickinson stepped into the BBA-buildings cafeteria that he was sure he'd be alone. That's why he blinked with surprise when seeing a familiar figure sitting in a small table, gaze of haunted eyes cast towards nearby window. " Kai?"

Slowly, the dual-haired young man's gaze turned towards him. Ghost of a polite smile came to the man's lips. " Good morning."

Inwardly, he felt like cringing – the last time Kai had been this formal with him was when the younger one had been just a child, when they'd first met. Of course, the situation had been far worse five months ago (immediately after Kai's return), but it still pained him to see the dual-haired like this, to face a pair of eyes that clearly couldn't really recognize him. " Morning", he greeted back, then frowned when seeing obvious traces of a sleepless night upon the other's face. " Kai, what's wrong?" Of course, the answer was obvious, but he knew it'd do Kai good to talk about it – especially when (even with amnesia) the dual-haired was as tightly locked into himself as always.

Kai immediately looked away, casting his eyes towards the mug of chamomile tea before him. (Despite all, Mr. D couldn't help being amused to find that Kai still searched comfort from the said drink – the same he'd offered the then distraught child during their first meeting.) There was a long silence. When the dual-haired spoke, it was easy to see just how uncomfortable he was feeling. " I… I've been having… disturbing dreams, and… feelings I can't understand."

He nodded, immediately gathering that this was about Tala and Dmitri. " I see", he murmured, and went on after a bit, voice filled with sympathy. " Feelings… aren't easy." That, he'd personally came to know during his long life…

Kai's eyes, still directed to the tea-mug, darkened several shades as the dual-haired murmured hoarsely. " I… just don't want to hurt anyone, but…" The young man sighed, running a hand through his hair. " Somehow, I think I already do."

His lips formed a smile of extreme softness and warmth. If he'd dared to, he would've cupped a comforting hand around one of Kai's smaller ones. " Kai… I know this is infuriating and painful for you, but… Things will clear out eventually. When the right time comes, you'll know all the answers."

For a moment, Kai seemed somewhat confused when looking at him. Then – slowly – the younger one melted into a thin smile. " Thank you."

He nodded as response, unable to form another word.

After that, they sat in comfortable silence, both gazing at the sun that kept rising lazily, both deep in thought.

* * *

Max Tate had never been much of an actor. And that's why, as he faked to be lost in books, he knew it was futile to try and pretend that he hadn't noticed Sonia entering, to conceal the bright blush rising to his features.

" Max, we're not a couple of five-year-olds anymore." Sonia's voice was filled with both annoyance and amusement. " We can't keep going on like this forever."  
Reluctance swelling everywhere inside, he slowly, slowly lifted his gaze to meet hers. It was ridiculous how – after facing so many businessmen more dangerous than any shark, and defeating all those life-threatening opponents during his blading-days – something like facing a woman he found… well, very dear could be so hard. He swallowed heavily. " Look, 'Nia, I…" If it was even possible, he was even worse liar than he was an actor. And that's why he chose not to even try. " I'm so sorry, about… _it_." Gosh, although he was already twenty-five, he couldn't even make himself say 'kiss'!

Sonia's eyebrow bounced up. " Well that's too bad", she stated, a hint of rose rising to her cheeks. " Because… I'm not. And frankly…" She placed a lock of stray-hair behind her ear with a nervous gesture. " … I'd like to have another one… of those, someday in near-future."

His eyes nearly popped out as he slowly begun to realize the meaning of her words.

So she… Could it be, that… she felt the same way? That she wanted to…?

But, as per usual, fate didn't grant him the opportunity to speak out those questions, as the library's door was just then thrown open. In came Tyson, panting desperately and a bizarre look upon his face. " You… guys have… to come… now… Dad, Judy… and Katia… They're back…"

Without another second of hesitation, the two sprinted into a run.

**¨**

Max could hardly believe his eyes as he entered the lobby of the BBA-building, and saw the people in there. Tears – for a first time since Kai's 'death' those of happiness – burned his eyes as he froze completely and simply stared.

Immediately, not wanting to waste another beat, Sonia rushed up to disheveled looking Katia. The mother and daughter's sobs, laughters and whispers of happiness could be heard all the way to where he was standing when they embraced each other as though never about to let go, and he just couldn't keep the wide smile from appearing to his lips. The smile widened still as he looked over to where Tyson and Bruce Granger were, and watched the father and son also sharing a hug – most likely seeing each other for a first time in years.

" Oh my goodness, Maxie!" Turning around, he felt the tears finally break from his hold as he found his mother from right behind him. Her eyes weren't exactly dry, either. " I… I was so afraid I'd never get to see you again!"

That was all it took. Feeling like a little child again, he practically melted down and wrapped his arms tightly around his mother. She returned the gesture so tightly it nearly suffocated him.

He had no idea of for how long they'd been there, when he finally managed to wheeze. " I'm so glad you're okay."

His mother gave a teary laughter. " Same here, Maxie." Then, as she gently pushed him slightly further, she gave him a amused look that also held something stern. " Now… I saw the way you looked at that woman. I believe we have some mother and son talking to do."

* * *

After some hours of restless sleep on the orphanage's couch, Brooklyn pried his eyes open as he heard blanket whispering, felt movement against his side. Blinking a bit to chase away the haze, he spotted the small boy who'd appeared the night before slowly waking up beside him. " Hi", he whispered, and instantly regretted the action as the child flinched barely visibly. " I'm sorry – I didn't mean to scare you."

Not looking at him, the boy shook his head. " It's okay. I'm used to it."

Startle halted all Brooklyn's words. What on earth had happened to this child? If he really was Bryan's son, then… Why hadn't the lilac-haired taken care of him?

In the end, he found enough of breath to ask. " Where do you come from?" He cursed his pathetically small Russian vocabulary for preventing further questions.

The child still didn't look at him, instead locked his gaze with something on the floor. " They called it 'the Factory' – I've been there for my entire life. They've… been taking care of me, but… but then everyone fell asleep." Tears glimmered in the child's eyes, but didn't spill. " I couldn't wake them up."

Shock squeezed Brooklyn's neck to such extend his eyes widened and it became hard to breathe. Disbelief sent his head spinning.

_Oh gosh…_

Sensing the boy's hesitation beginning to pick up due to his unresponsiveness, he forced himself to speak again, though it was nothing but a wheeze. " What's your name?"

The boy shook his head, seeming almost embarrassed. " I… I don't have one. They called me Coyote."

He nodded and attempted to smile, just to show the child everything was alright. " Okay. Coyote it is, then."

There was a moment's silence, until the child all but whispered. " Can… Can I use the bathroom, please?"

He nodded, smile widening an inch. " Oh course."

It wasn't until then, as the boy now named Coyote got up, did Brooklyn's eyes spot the tattoo on his neck.

Two phoenixes – those he immediately recognized as the same he, Hiro and Bruce Granger had found from that mysterious cave's walls all that time ago – along with a chillingly beautiful black dahlia.

Again, his eyes grew to impressive size.

Exactly what secrets did this kid lock in?

* * *

Mischa's head was yet again spinning as she opened her eyes, blinking against the blur covering them. Immediately after her head had started to clear out, she whimpered as annoying, searing pain came – surged – from her neck.

What the hell had those freaks given her this time?

She shook those thoughts away when she suddenly spotted movement in the corner of her eye. Abruptly turning her gaze, she felt growl in her throat as she spotted Ilia Repnin's figure behind what looked like meters of bullet-proof glass.

The man's lips moved. " Good morning, Mischa. I'm pleased to inform you that your time as Black Dahlia's servant has come to an end." She would've felt relief, had she not seen the look in those emotionless eyes. " You've been quite useless to us so far, but now – as your final service – you'll get to prove your value. It's your final duty to satisfy the Phoenix's hunger."

Her eyes widened drastically as a part of her understood.

_Oh God… No… Please no…_

She wanted to scream – perhaps even did – desperately desired to hear her voice, just so she would've known this was reality, not a nightmare she'd blissfully awaken from soon.

But, as she came to realize when seeing the man's lips keep moving, this was far from dream or illusion. " Goodbye, Mischa. Who knows, perhaps we'll see each other again one day."

Again, she spotted movement. Turning her gaze, she felt her eyes widen even further as she saw a heavily built gate open, then spotted the huge, dark figure awaiting behind it. She felt herself begin to tremble.

This time, as the phoenix started to rush towards her with inhuman blaze in its eyes, Mischa knew for sure that she was screaming. And she allowed the darkest power inside her take over.

* * *

In the meantime, both Bryan and Julia realized they were holding their breaths when their blue car crossed the borderline of halfway wiped out Philadelphia.

Glancing to side, Bryan was slightly surprised to find that Julia seemed just about ready to collapse, face fallen deathly pale. " 'You alright?"

It took a long moment before the dual-haired woman wheezed out, eyes darting towards something not visible to him. " Yeah…" She swallowed heavily. " I'm just… so damn scared that… that I won't find what I'm looking for."

Mystified by her cryptic response, he frowned, but then lost all questions when a flashback of Irina's face drifted into view. " I'm sure you will." The voice was nothing like his own, but at the moment, he didn't even notice. Gosh, he could almost make out Irina's taste in mouth, felt the brush of her fingertips. _She's still alive_, he told himself. _She's waiting for you._ " We both will."

As the car sped on, Bryan found himself praying he was right from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

Irina, currently seated on a bench nearby the hospital, definitely wasn't having the best day of her life. A routine checkout to investigate reports of several robberies on a certain area had lead into a full-blown fight, and now she had a poorly wrapped bandage covering her bleeding ankle, accompanied by a steadily bruising left eye.

Damn it'd felt good to beat snot out of the idiot who'd given her those!

" So I'm not the only one who isn't having exactly the best of times", Kenny's voice managed to startle her.

She gave a tiniest growl. How the heck did that guy always manage to sneak up on her?! After taking a long inhale of the cigarette she'd confiscated from the imbecile who'd attacked her, she responded. " Let's just say that once again, I'm wondering what the hell I was thinking when taking this job." Glancing at him, she arched an eyebrow when seeing pitch-black sags underneath his eyes. " Have you slept an eyeful?"

He cringed, then shook his head slowly. " Not for the past three nights. Joshua and Anna both need support around the clock, and I think Michael and Emily are having a… phase or something. I have no idea of what's going on between them. I don't know anything right now, and it's infuriating."

Irina nodded, and remained silent for quite a while. She'd always been terrible when it came to situations like this! What the heck was she supposed to say? After a tireless age of silence, she lifted her eyes towards the threateningly dark sky. " I think storm's picking up."

Kenny, trailing the corsage of her gaze, nodded faintly. There seemed to be some amusement in his eyes, as he obviously detected her discomfort. " Yeah."

Neither knew for how long the comfortable silence had lasted, until Irina suddenly felt the hair in the back of her neck rise all the way up. Eyes widening, she realized that she'd only ever felt that way with one person.

_Bryan?_

He… He was somewhere close… Had to be…

" Irina?" Looking to side, she found Kenny gaping at her with a frown. " You seemed spaced out for a while. 'You okay?"

She never had the time to answer, for the next thing that happened was like a clip from her most haunting dreams, nightmares. From behind a nearby corner, stepped to open a much too familiar man, his hand clasping that of young woman's. Blood literally boiled in Irina's veins as she jumped up and hissed. " Misha…"

The couple froze immediately when seeing them. Icy, crooked smirk came to Misha's face. " Well isn't this peachy?"

**¨**

Maura had never been that confused or scared in her entire life. Those people… Who were they? Why were they looking at Misha like that?

" Maura." Misha's voice forced her out of those thoughts. " I need you to leave, now. This is something I'll have to handle alone."  
Deep frown marred her features. " I'm not leaving you alone with those creeps!"

Misha's voice was completely different from the one she'd grown used to. " I'm afraid you have no choice over the matter."

She just managed to open up her mouth, when all words were swept away and her eyes widened as sharp pain came from her neck. And before she could process another thought, she fell into darkness.

**¨**

Kenny's eyes were slightly widened as he watched Misha's hand work on the woman's neck, and then saw her fall limply into the purple-haired's awaiting arms. The man's moves were surprisingly soft and smooth as he picked up the woman, then fearlessly walked up to them. " I meant what I said – I have no intention to get her involved to this." The coldness in those green eyes gave him chills. " Get her away from here, _now_."

Kenny licked his lips, hesitating. If he'd go, he'd leave Irina all alone with that bastard, he'd…

" Kenny, do it." Irina's voice slashed harder than any whip. Her eyes didn't meet him as she went on. " You have absolutely nothing to do with this, either."

He still hesitated. " But…"

" GO!" Irina bellowed.

Startled out of any opposing arguments, he carefully picked up the unconscious woman from Misha's arms, then started to retreat towards the hospital's doors with slow, unwilling steps. As he finally turned around and sprinted inside, he could only wish from the bottom of his heart that he'd done the right thing.

**¨**

Left alone, both Irina and Misha's eyes were filled with ice and venom. Even though there were millions of things both would've wanted to say, not a word was passed.

Nothing needed to be said.

_For Kai_, Irina told herself, and immediately felt wrath pump through.

And so the clash both had been awaiting for a very long time finally begun.

* * *

After the worst of hassle was over with, Tyson and Bruce were sitting on a rooftop of the BBA building, despite upcoming storm enjoying the fact that finally, they could just be together.

Bruce's sigh broke silence that'd lasted for quite a while. " It's been far too long from the last time we've had 'father and son' –time like this, hasn't it?"

" Yeah." A smirk came to Tyson's face. " 'Took the end of the world to get you back home."

Laughing, his father gave his head a small, playful smack. " Well, no matter how long I was gone, at least you haven't changed a bit." Bruce then thought for a moment, gaze on the dangerously dark sky. " You know… Dad once called me, and told me about you and Hilary." After shifting towards him, the man's observing eyes seemed to burn through his skin. " How are you two doing?"

All mirth fading from his face, Tyson gulped loudly. _Oh crap…_ The moment of truth had arrived. He hesitated for a longest time before daring to speak. " Dad… There's… There's something you should know, about… me and Hilary."

* * *

By the next dawn from her departure, Hilary had came to a conclusion that she'd made the biggest mistake of her entire life. Not only had Ming-Ming betrayed all her promises not to disturb her – damn, the woman was hovering over her each and every second, almost like gathering courage to say something – but her stomach was also hurting, badly. It felt almost like… squirming.

And that's why she groaned – loudly – when the said woman appeared into her cabin again, as per usual without knocking. There was a nervous smile upon the other's face. " Hi! I just thought…" Was she trying to find an excuse to showing up? " … come and see if you needed… something."

At that moment, Hilary couldn't take it anymore. She knew she was reducing back into her teenage-self, but she couldn't keep it inside anymore. " Ming-Ming, I know you're trying to be friendly, and I appreciate it. But…" All self-restraints broke. " You slept with my boyfriend – you took away the one thing I love beyond anything! You killed a part of me! And now you expect me to…!"

Surprisingly enough – obviously struck by a sudden bout of courage – Ming-Ming interrupted her. " Hilary… There's something you need to know about… _that_ night."

Unfortunately, Hilary never got to hear the rest, for just then she could feel wetness flooding down her pants and onto the floor. And then, as she figured, all hell broke loose.

Placing a hand to her stomach, she screamed at the top of her lungs when a attack of hellish pain inside her belly grew to be so great she was almost sure it'd crush her. Just before she fell into a void of black, Tyson's face yet again lingered to view – as well as a certain piece of memory.

* * *

/ _Just two short months after the celebration of Tyson's third victory of world-championships, Hilary was furiously shoving stuff into her bag, preparing to leave._

_If that idiot wasn't going to ask her to stay, if he didn't even care…_

_She was startled from her thoughts by a silent sound of knocking. Spinning around, she grinned widely when seeing a familiar face. " Kai! I thought you'd left already!"_

_He didn't smile, but auburn eyes grew softer. " I thought I should come and say bye." His gaze then traveled to her bag. " But it looks like I'm not the only one leaving."_

_Feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, she looked away. " There isn't exactly anything that'd make me stay."_

_Kai remained silent for a long moment, obviously debuting something. When he spoke, his voice carried something she didn't recognize. " Hilary… Do you love Tyson?"_

_Her eyes widened when darting towards him. Her mouth opened for a couple of times, muted my disbelief, before voice came. " WHAT? I… I could NEVER…!" And then, dropped out a word she would've least expected to hear. " Y – yeah…"_

_Kai's eyes carried a somewhat strange look as they glanced towards her, almost like seeing someone else instead. " If you really love him… Then you can't give up, no matter how much of a knucklehead and dope he can be." She'd never heard that many emotions in his voice before. " Don't ever give up on something like that."_ /

* * *

Her eyes flying open, Hilary screamed again, this time not completely out of pain. " NEVER!" she hollered, balling her fists with irony tightness.

Ming-Ming, startled by her lash-out, recoiled a bit, blinking. After a moment, however, the other managed to get herself composed. " I… I thought you'd passed out, or something!" Oh crap, that voice was getting way too high-pitched again… " What happened?!"

Hilary gulped thickly, feeling fear's irony grip squeezing her heart. " My water… it just broke…", she whispered, feeling her face lose all color. _Too damn early…_ " The twins… They're coming…"

* * *

Kai/Alex wasn't exactly sure of what instinct lead him as he emerged the BBA-building, something extremely heavy forming a tight ball in his chest. It felt almost like… worry, which confused him. Why on earth would he be so…?

All trail of thought was, however, cut when the familiar figure of Tala stepped into view from behind a corner. He was startled by how furiously – with anger and extreme worry – his whole body reacted when he saw blood on the redhead's shoulder. Were friends supposed to be this concerned by each other's health? " You're hurt", he murmured in a sharp, oddly hoarse voice, just then realizing that his body had grown unnaturally tense. Gosh, what the hell was happening to him?!

The look of shame and guilt upon Tala's face seemed anything like their usual. " It's just a scratch", the other reassured him. He immediately translated it as '_I'm sorry_'.

Emitting a deep sigh, he walked up to the redhead slowly, laying a gentle, careful hand nearby the wound. He immediately winced while feeling the worry inside him inflate. " That's _not_ just a scratch", he admonished, giving the other a stern look. " You should let Dmitri take a look at it – it's gotta be painful."

His eyes focused on the injury once more, he missed the look in Tala's eyes when he said 'Dmitri'. " Well, it was definitely worth it", the redhead declared. Now looking up, he saw the other's eyes shine with indescribable joy and relief. " We got Konstantin back, Kai. He's safe."

He found himself shivering under this strangest warm flow, and became even further confused than before. Why was he feeling so damn good all of a sudden? He wasn't supposed to even know Konstantin – right? But despite all whirring, he just had to smile at Tala's expression of tremendous happiness. Gosh, it felt good to see the other smile genuinely for once! " I'm so glad you got your son back", he said softly, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

The rapid change of expression upon Tala's face surprised him. What the heck was going on? " Kai, about Konstantin…" The man gulped thickly, seeming almost terrified. " There's… There's something you should know."

His body grew unnaturally cold all over. " What is it?" he breathed out, wondering if he really wanted to know.

It took another, thick swallow and what felt like forever of silence, until the about last words he'd expected were whispered. " Kai, Konstantin… He's your son, too." Blue eyes were filled with millions of emotions when boring into his. " He's _our_ son."

The words struck with bullet's force. Flashes of memory stung like knives.

_Our… son?_

/ _" I love you so much, both of you."_ /

He gasped, loudly, everything clicking to place so fast his head could barely keep up.

/ _" Papa, papa, look what I made!"_ /

He… he and Tala had a child, they'd… And still, last night he'd… he'd almost…

_Oh dear God… What have I done?_

/ _" I love you, too – always."_ /

The first physical change he felt was all color draining from his face, booming in his ears and rushing madly all over. His heart was hammering so furiously that soon, it became practically impossible to breathe. His head was sent spinning so wildly that he could barely make out Tala's face anymore.

/ _" Only yours, forever."_ /

Soon, blissful darkness took him under.

**¨**

Tala's heart faltered as Kai's body slid limply into his arms. " KAI!" he cried out, receiving no reply.

This new information was just too much for the dual-haired, he realized.

" What the hell did you do to him?" Dmitri's much too familiar voice growled from behind him.

Faster than he could make a move to keep it from happening, the other had scooped still unconscious Kai into his arms, blue eyes first examining Kai with extreme worry, then glaring at him with frosty coldness. " It's your luck he's going to be alright. What the hell were you trying to do – kill him?!"

Fury flared through Tala's veins, and it was only because the silver-haired had Kai in his arms he didn't punch the guy. " I'm only trying to help him get into touch with his real life! I told him something he would've found out soon, anyway!" he all but roared, both fists itching. " So don't you dare accuse me of trying to harm him – I'd _never_ hurt him!"  
Dmitri's eyes turned soft when glancing at Kai's face – contorted with what looked like a form of pain – then became harder and colder than steel when meeting him again. " I don't care about your reasons. All I know is that ever since we came here, all you've brought Alex is hurt and confusion. So – for your own good – leave him alone, let him be, or I won't guarantee the consequences."

And so, without him being able to do anything but watch and fume inside, the other walked away, taking Kai with him.

**¨**

Ironically enough, both two cared about Kai too much, were too blinded by emotions, to notice the threatening black patterns dancing all over his skin.

* * *

Unlike his twin-brother, Raphael had always been sensitive to pick other people's emotions, and had never been overly afraid of experiencing such himself.

And that's why – as he took a glance at Konstantin's face while the child sat on a bed inside Tala's room – he immediately felt a bang of sorrow. Never had he seen a look of such confusion and sadness.

Goodness, it was probably torture for a child to face a world where his own parent couldn't even remember him! To lose someone so precious, then have him back to lose again in a whole another way.

" Kiddo?" His voice was unnaturally soft, but at the moment, he refused to care. The child's eyes – breathtakingly familiar – found his. " Are you hanging in there?"

At first, Konstantin nodded boldly, obviously not about to break down in front of him – after all, it was the first time they got to spend time together. But in the end, he saw a single crystalline tear slide to the dual-haired kid's cheek – a painful reminder that the other was only ten-years-old. " I… I just don't understand." A sniff the child was obviously embarrassed of just then came. Konstantin's eyes were filled with confusion when meeting his again, begging for answers. " Why… Why doesn't _papa_ remember me? Doesn't… Doesn't he want to?"

Those words nearly breaking his heart, he made his decision and walked up to the bed. It dipped a little under his weight as he took a seat beside the child. " Konstantin, I want you to look at me and listen carefully." Once gaining the teary kid's full attention, he went on after a heavy gulp. " Your _papa_… He loves you, more than he loves anything in this world, do you hear me? He loves you so much that he'd give _anything_ for you. Nothing's ever going to wipe that away."

For a moment, Konstantin looked at him with wide, tear-filled eyes, as though in a state of shock. Then, something neither could've expected happened.

Raphael's body – grown accustomed to knowing human-touch meant harm – jolted when the child buried his face into his shoulder to hide them, finally allowing himself to break down completely. After a moment's shock, he wrapped one arm tightly around the small, shuddering frame, not knowing what else there was to do.

It took for ages, it seemed to him, but finally, Konstantin's sobs ceased, and the child's frame fell limp. Looking down at the kid, he blinked with surprise. The child was fast asleep.

Obviously, Konstantin had been far more exhausted than he'd claimed.

Just as he'd managed to tuck the child in, the room's door opened with amount of volume that nearly awakened the kid again. He groaned silently when turning his head and finding Dr. Plavov. " What?"

The man's eyes carried gleam he knew to be alarmed by. " Results of certain blood-tests just arrived, and I believe you owe me some explanations."

Deciding that with making a scene, he'd only manage to wake up Konstantin, he growled again and got up, then walked out of the room. Once the door was securely closed, he barked out. " And what the hell makes you think I'd owe _anything_ to you?"

The doctor didn't back away. " You've hidden information I consider crucial in order to treat… _Kai_ properly. I don't think you'd like me to report that to the ISA. So…" The man's face formed a look of challenge. " I still don't understand how it's possible, but we found tens of microscopic chips from his bloodstream, as well as at least ten different substances we're unable to identify with our pathetic equipment. Also…" The man's eyes turned into those of predator's. " I refuse to believe that you wouldn't have a slightest clue that they've successfully merged a bit-beast into him."

Raphael felt his eyes grow huge, and he sucked in a loud gasp of utter horror, unable to conceal his emotions. He felt ready to throw up.

They… They'd actually done _it_ to Kai – Gabriel had succeeded…

He opened his mouth, but before anything came out, Tala's voice stopped him. " You bastard…" Turning his head, he met a pair of somewhat teary, icy eyes that were flaming with rage. It obviously took all the redhead had not to just attack him. " From the beginning, I knew you were hiding something, that I shouldn't trust you." Those eyes narrowed, turned so threatening that he shuddered a little. " Tell me what the hell you're hiding about my fiancé, _now_, or I'll beat the truth out of you." There was no doubt he would've done just that – or at least attempted to.

Raphael sucked in a shuttering breath, bracing himself. Loyalty towards his nephew argued loudly with what he knew was right.

Kai'd hate him for this, but… What other choice did he have? Besides, Tala… He deserved to know before it'd be too late – no matter how much Kai would've wanted to spare him from all this.

And so, he started to tell them _everything _- including Kai's true origin.

* * *

In Black Dahlia's base, Noah gave Gabriel an annoyed look as the man entered. " Now where have you been? The phoenix is soon unleashed, and the operation is just about to start."

Gabriel lifted a delicate eyebrow. " Since when has that been your business? Allow me to remind you, you're not paid for asking questions." The man then apparently decided to switch topic. " Has everything ran smoothly so far?"

He nodded. " The borderline-attacks have went on perfectly – the recruits, it appears, were indeed worthy of the effort."

" Good." The other's eyes darkened. " In that case… It's time to unleash the elite, don't you think?"

* * *

That night, Black Dahlia's elite – that'd been prepared for this since the days of their early childhood, trained for nothing but to be loyal and to destroy of command – marched to the streets of Moscow.

As a storm of the century erupted, Phase Two begun.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Urgh… I'm just torturing you guys, huh? (cringes) Yeah, and here I so haughtily declared that I'm trying to diminish the cliffies… (rolls eyes with a snort)

And here's **a important note** I'm extremely sorry to give: As school is keeping me EXTREMELY busy – I have two rather huge exams approaching during the next couple of weeks, as well as what looks like a mountain of other tasks, not to mention Christmas-shopping – I afraid I won't be able to post another chapter next week, and there's a slim possibility not even the one after that. I'm SO SORRY (especially with cliffies I just delivered), but you know there's no way to stop school. (sighs) But I promise you, I'll work my but off to be able to update ASAP!

Okay… (coughs nervously) As I'm suddenly having a feeling I should disappear FAST, I'll get going now. But before that… **PLEASE**, please review – especially with how hectic everything is right now, the 'lil notes from you guys are extremely appreciated!

Until next time – which, I hope, will come VERY soon!

Be nice, everyone!

* * *

**Ayatsuji**: Heh, I felt that I just had to message you – you definitely deserved it after opening up my eyes! I'm REALLY hoping I'll NEVER write myself into a corner like that again!

(Awww, I LOVE those heart-symbols, but I don't know how to add them properly, either! But it's the thought that counts! Thank you!)

Yeah, I've also discovered it a mission impossible to try and make it through a fic without using any OCs whatsoever. I think I've only done the trick once or twice! (sweatdrops)

(Oh, and yeah, it was only that one scene I changed, so no worries. Uh… Yeeeeah, it would've been good to add that to the message as well…) (grins slyly while scratching head)

Urgh, as I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a hurry right now, I'll have to go! But again, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing (let alone both versions), and especially for opening up my eyes! I really hope I'll keep hearing from you later! Hugs!

**¨**

**Miako6**: Heh, if exchanging that one scene is enough to make a reader love an author, it was DEFINITELY worth it! (grins) I'm much happier with the chapter now, too – I was seriously writing myself into a corner.

The name's Konstantin (with the amount of OCs, it'd be a miracle if you did remember them all!). I just couldn't resist the name after watching the movie. Plus, I think it suits him rather well. ('Konstantin' means 'steadfast'.)

Hmm… Kai and Tala together again? We'll see…

Once more, thank you so much for reviewing, and I'm so glad I made you happy with the changes! (smirks) Laters!

**¨**

**Charlie Jenny**: Grr, computers are demonic things when they want to be, huh? (cringes) Mine acted out BADLY once, having ALL the work I'd EVER done on it erased. I've had an enormous phobia towards computers since…

Heh, I'm so glad you were happy with the changes – it appears everyone (including me) was MUCH happier with the updated version! I seriously can't believe I was even thinking about doing THAT to Kai and Tala! (slams head against a keyboard – again…) But I'm still torturing them, eh? I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself from doing it until the story ends… (mutters bitterly at her subconscious evil side)

Once more, a full bunch of thanks yous for reviewing! (I still find it impossible to believe that someone's been sticking around this story as long as you have! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy.) Laters!

**¨**

**BloodRedViolet**: Garrrrrh, I'm just horrible with those cliffies, huh? No matter how much I promise to make them stop, they just keep coming. And coming. And coming. And… (winces) Damn subconscious evil side!

Uh-huh, I COMPLETELY sympathise you with the school-thing – I'm currently facing the exact same dilemma! (cringes with agony) But thank goodness it'll be Christmas soon – which means LONG holidays during which to write. (grins)

Thank you so much for giving me the YouTube –tip! I've already found some episodes from there, but now I know where to find even more! (glomps) YAY!

Hmm… At the moment, it seems this story will have about… 26 six chapters, and Kai'll possibly get his memory back somewhere near the ending, so… (scratches head) Eh, we'll see.

Again, thank you for reviewing! (It just doesn't cease to baffle me someone's been sticking around this story for as long as you have, let alone bothers to review regularly!) 'Till laters!

**¨**

**GabZ**: Yeah, SEE what dilemma I'm facing! (pulls hair with frustration) I now have one somewhat clear vision of how this'll end, but I don't think I'll be fully satisfied with any result, because someone's bound to get BADLY hurt. (winces)

Once more, thank you so much for reviewing! (It still warms my heart to know someone cares about this story enough to review as regularly as you do!) Laters!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** (surname unknown) – A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	17. Megiddo Saga, Chp 4: All In Blood

A/N: Oh yeah, the exams are finally done, and Christmas is coming! Yay!

I know I've already made you wait for far too long, but before getting to the chapter… Thank you SO MUCH for those ego-bursting reviews! (HUGGGGIEEEEEES!) Do I even have to mention how much they mean to me?

Oh yeah, and **a word of warning**… This chapter blew off into my hands completely – it became about eighteen pages long! SORRY! And also, as I'm having a nice flue right now (with a fever of 39 Celsius and such…), there may be tons of grammar- and spelling-errors.

Okay, alright, here it is – the brand-new chapter! I really hope you'll like!

* * *

_/ That rainy night of early autumn, several years of tireless working that'd brought an infinity of unfortunate setbacks and disappointments was coming to an end. Observed by two figures, altogether six doctors hovered furiously above a woman who was laying on a bed, screaming for dear life in a language none of them could understand. " _Take it away!_" they never caught her praying. " _Take that thing out of me! Get rid of it! Take it away!_"_

_As hours drained by in a torturously slow pace, it became apparent that she wasn't about to survive from this. The green sterile sheets covering her were already tainted all over with crimson blood. And after eighteen hours of endless fighting, her body finally gave in, her heart giving its last._

_One of the doctors cursed loudly. " Fuck… Sir, we lost her!"_

_Another one of the observers – Gabriel Hiwatari – didn't seem affected by this. " Just take care of the subject. It's all that matters."_

_Nodding with a somewhat shocked expression, the doctor went back to work._

_After an hour, came what none of the room's occupants would've dared to expect. A shrill cry echoed in walls as a tiny baby-boy was pulled so that everyone could see him. " I… I __can't believe this__…!" the same doctor who'd spoken before gasped, putting the baby into what looked like a plastic box as tough he'd burned. " The ba… subject… It's alive. It actually made it!"_

_Without saying a word, Gabriel walked up to the box and took a stand beside it, observing the baby with strange eyes. The small laboratory was brisling with excitement as the baby – eyes still tightly shut – gave a helpless scream of terror and misery, a sound that would've been enough to break anyone's heart._

_Gabriel's face, however, held no remorse or sadness, the only emotion given a gleam in his eyes that chilled everyone watching. They could've sworn they heard the man hiss. " Mine…"_

_But not everyone remained as unattached. When everyone else left – leaving the new-born connected to what seemed like tens of tubes and tormented by a cruel amount of different fluids – a woman who'd remained standing in the corner stepped forward, watching the baby with the most gentle eyes, red from crying and tears still glimmering. As she gently picked the baby into her arms, he flinched evidently – already thinking every single touch meant harm – but calmed down and finally stopped crying as she held him so that he could listen to her heartbeat, felt her warmth. After a moment, a pair of eyes opened halfway, and she immediately gasped at their intense shade of auburn. Goodness, they were so much like hers!_

_And at that moment, she knew. This baby – a monster, she knew many would call him – was someone she could save. She had to do this, especially since half of him was of her._

_That's why Dr. Tatjana Dickinson smiled, and then did something that was either the best thing she'd ever done, or the biggest mistake of her entire life. She named him. " It's alright, Kai. I'm going to take care of you from now on", she whispered, feeling the baby snuggle closer, desperate for loving care. " Everything's going to work out now. I promise you."_

_She could've sworn that the baby – a creature – now named Kai smiled back at her._ /

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 4) CHAPTER 17: All In Blood

* * *

Brooklyn couldn't keep the trace of a frown from appearing to his face as he stood by a doorway of one of the orphanage's rooms. Inside, the mysterious boy who'd recently introduced himself as Coyote was sitting quietly beside Kira, the scarred girl reading a book to him in Russian. (It was quite amusing how much those two resembled to siblings, although they'd just met.) 

No matter how hard he tried to tell himself that this boy was just another lost child – desperately in a need of love and affection – he just couldn't forget that tattoo he'd seen, not to mention what the little the boy had told him about his past.

Who on earth was this kid? Was he in danger or dangerous?

" Brook, please wipe off that frown – it doesn't look good upon your face." He was mildly startled when Hiro's voice suddenly came, but quickly relaxed and melted backwards when the man's arms wrapped securely around him. " What's wrong?"

His frown eased just a little bit. " I'm… not exactly sure yet."

He could actually feel the questions awakening inside Hiro, but before the man could ask anything, a firm knock from the orphanage's door caused an interruption. Obviously unwilling to do so, the bluenette let go of him and they walked up to open.

**¨**

Upon opening up the door, Hiro wasn't sure which feeling was greater when he found his dad from behind it – tremendous relief over knowing the man was alright, or fright. " D – dad?" Then, unable to hold himself back for another second, he wrapped his arms around the other with a nearly crushing force. " Thank God you're alright!"

Bruce chuckled. " Of course I am – those creeps didn't manage to harm me. But… I won't be for long if you don't let go and let me breathe."

He grinned sheepishly (looking surprisingly lot like Tyson). " Sorry… I got a bit carried away." He then came to think of something. " How did you know to look for me from here?"

" Tyson told me you're here. Plus…" The man arched an eyebrow. " He said there's something you needed to tell me."

Hiro made a mental note to strangle Tyson later. He bit his lip so hard that some drops of blood escaped. " Um… Yeah, I… I do… Dad, you see…" And at that, he officially ran out of words. How the hell was he ever supposed to explain this – to tell his father that…?

But Bruce Granger was no idiot, nor blind. And that's why – as his eyes detected a lovebite on Brooklyn's neck the orange-haired didn't manage to hide with his hand on time – it could be seen from his eyes that pieces were clicking. " Oh yes… And I know exactly what he was talking about now." With those words, the man walked up Brooklyn, who'd grown several shades paler than usually. All of a sudden, Hiro found it hard not to laugh as he watched Brooklyn's eyes widen under Bruce's stern glare (which he knew to be a fake one). " So… You've decided to start dating my boy?"

Brooklyn swallowed thickly. " Yes", came a barely traceable wheeze.

" And you're going to be good to him?"

Brooklyn's eyes widened just a bit. " Of course, Mr. Granger!"

Now, his father melted into a huge, mischievous grin. " Well, in that case…" The man offered one of his huge hand towards bewildered Brooklyn. " Welcome to the family."

Hiro was stunned, although he probably shouldn't have been. So this was what he'd been so afraid of – this was all his 'big, bad secret' caused? Gosh, all the hurt he'd put Brooklyn through with being too afraid to tell his father, all the ridiculous hiding… He felt ashamed and embarrassed.

Even further dazed, Brooklyn stared at Bruce's hand with wide eyes. It took a long moment before he realized to take it. " T – thank you, Mr. Granger."

" Okay, two rules." Bruce lifted one finger, this time a little more serious. " If you ever hurt my son, I'll haunt you down and skin your sorry ass. And two…" The man lifted another finger with a tiny wince, amusement returning. " Call me Mr. Granger again and I'll smack you – it makes me feel hundred-years-old."

A tiny, cautious smile rose to Brooklyn's pale features. " 'kay."

After a moment, as he finally begun to realize that this was over and done with – that his love had been accepted – Hiro felt a huge smile rising to his own lips as well.

Who knew, perhaps everything would work out, after all.

* * *

Mischa was no longer in control over herself by the time the phoenix had reached her – actually, she wasn't even Mischa anymore. In her place, was the beast that laid trapped deep within her, anxiously waiting for opportunities like this to take over. 

Safely behind a thickest glass, Ilia Repnin stared with wide, terrified eyes as the two beasts stood completely still, seeming to measure each other. Then – the smaller one emitting what sounded like a purr, and the phoenix breathing out a soft, almost relieved chirp – happened what he would've least expected.

Two younger scientist stood behind him yelped with fright and he swore loudly when the phoenix gathered all its strength and flew up, shattering the roof on its way to freedom. " Fuck…"

Only two reddish-black feathers were left as a reminder of the building's powerful prisoner. They hovered almost mockingly to the floor before disappearing in a blink.

And, it seemed, his bad luck wasn't quite over just yet. Seeing its chance to escape finally opening, the beast that still had a hold of Mischa gathered all the power within it and screamed, with such volume that he (as well as the other scientists) had to cover his ears to keep them from exploding. He managed to duck just in time to avoid being hit by pieces of the window that'd formally protected him as it shattered to millions of pieces.

As he finally dared to straighten his form, he cursed again upon finding that the window wasn't the only thing the beast had shattered. Decorating the observation-room's wall was now a huge, gaping hole. There wasn't a trace of the second beast.

It took a long time before one of the younger scientists was brave (or stupid) enough to speak. " S – Sir… What… What should we… do now?"

His eyes burning with such wrath it startled the other two even worse than the beasts, he snarled. " What the hell do you think?! Find those beasts, NOW, or I'll feed your miserable, useless bodies to them!"

As the two scrambled to movement and fled, he once more turned his gaze to the holes the unearthly escapees had left behind. His eyes narrowed while he swallowed laboriously.

Gabriel was going to kill him for this.

* * *

Sitting in a library of the BBA-building, Max was absentmindedly skimming through a book, observing the changing pages with eyes that didn't really see anything in particular. 

So deep in thought he was, that he nearly fell off his chair with startle when Tyson's familiar voice spoke. " When a man looks like that, there can only be one reason." Stormy eyes held a knowing look when gazing towards him. " You and Sonia still haven't talked things through properly, huh?"

He looked away, feeling embarrassed for whatever the reason. " Yeah…"

It was silent for a long time. When Tyson spoke again, he could've sworn there were traces of long-ago dried tears in his voice. " Look, Maxie… When I was with Hilary, I… well, messed things up pretty much completely. Are you seriously going to make the same mistake?"

For some odd reason, those words filled Max with a flame unlike anything he'd ever felt before. And before he knew it, he'd bounced up from his seat with a widest grin. " No. I'm not." And with that, he was a move.

Blue eyes filled with something strange – something so strong that it was nearly untamable – Max ran as fast as he possibly could, not exactly sure of why he was in such a hurry all of a sudden.

Sonia – who'd been keeping an eye on sleeping Katia – jumped a bit when he quite rapidly opened the door to her room. She frowned when looking at him. " Max?"

His mouth opened, but at that moment, all words decided to abandon him. And hence, he ended up resulting to actions.

Sonia half-yelped into his mouth as he suddenly clashed his lips to hers with such fierceness it nearly tackled them both down. But eventually, she responded with at least the same passion, her arms wounding tightly around his form. Slowly, his arms also took a firm grip on her. Those embraces held a single message.

Neither of them was going anywhere from now-on.

At the moment, both were too absorbed by each other to notice that Katia had woken up. Finding them kissing, she gave a bright smirk (relieved to finally see her mother happy), then – noticing a darkest flame in the sky through the room's window – rose to see what was happening, child's curiosity taking the best of her. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Already very close to the building, a terrifyingly dark phoenix was approaching with a breathtaking speed, its eyes seeming to be searching for something or someone.

For a strangest reason, only one person came to Katia's mind. And so – ignoring the two adults – she jumped out of the bed and begun to run towards Konstantin's room.

* * *

Since he'd told Emily to make up her mind between him and Kenny, Michael had spent almost every waken minute in the hospital's small gym, directing all his anger and confusion to the innocent bag he was kicking and punching with all his might. 

Then – so suddenly that anyone watching would've jumped with surprise – his moves stopped to the sound of a familiar, somewhat hesitant voice. " So you did end up exchanging cigarettes to another habit, after all."

" _Chica_…" He barely dared to turn around, couldn't believe this was for real. But eventually, he did – and felt his heart shudder unnaturally when he met Julia's green eyes. It took a long moment before a strangled wheeze finally crawled out. " You… It's really you."

Thick hesitation still clearly visible upon her face, she took some steps closer. It took a while before she spoke again. " I… am glad you're alright." She licked her lips as though they'd been extremely dry all of a sudden. " I was on my way to you, when _it_ happened."  
" Why?" Gosh, his voice was so cold, so filled with bitterness! Even after all this time, memory of the feelings that'd rushed through him when he'd read her goodbye-letter made his eyes burn. " If you're really that worried about me, if you honestly care so damn much… Then why the hell did you leave me? Why did you toss me aside like a piece of crap?!"

" Because I was told I was dying, damnit!" The full weight of her words just then sinking in, she repeated much more softly. " I… I was told I was dying. That… I had leukemia, and… it'd already progressed far." Tears found their way into her eyes. " I… I just couldn't pull you into that hellhole with me. I couldn't."

For a moment, he stood absolutely still, eyes widened with utter horror. But then, faster than he could blink, he'd moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her slender form as tightly as humanly possible.

At the moment, no matter how disgusted with himself he felt for it, he wanted to – needed to – just hold her, be near her, _feel_ her; _anything_ that could convince him that the suddenly very fragile woman before him wasn't about to disappear.

Because – no matter how much he cared about Emily – he didn't think he could bear losing Julia all over again.

**¨**

Luck, it would seem, decided to abandon Emily that day.

After she'd opened the gym's door an inch, her entire body froze at the sight before her.

It wasn't because Julia had came all the way here for Michael. It wasn't even because of the fact that her fiancé was embracing another woman. It was because of the look in Michael's eyes.

For, she knew for sure, he'd _never_ looked at her like that.

" Em?" Spinning around with fright, she found Kenny from right behind her. He frowned when seeing her tears. " What's wrong?"

At that moment, no words felt good enough. Unable to do anything else, she whimpered quietly and wrapped her arms around the man, desperately searching for support. As he returned the hold after a moment's hesitation, she just couldn't shake off how safe she was suddenly feeling.

* * *

Right outside the hospital, storm-wind kept blowing with nearly crushing force while finally – after such a long, excruciating wait – Irina attacked Misha with such wrath and sheer fire that it terrified even her. 

Because of this man, she'd lost so much – her son, her brother, her purity and dignity. Now, it was finally time to make Misha pay – dearly.

But (which only angered her more) there was something close to mirth in those green eyes. " So full of anger…", Misha murmured, dodging her attacks with such ease that she started to grow outraged. " That's always been your weakness, little-Cobra." It was the first time in four years – since the end of their 'trainer-student' –relationship had ended – the man called her by her code-name. Misha laughed when she stroke forward again, and she screamed as he graphed her fist with such strength bones nearly broke. " Even after all those years, after all I've shown you… You still feel too much."

" Perhaps so." Her obsidian eyes lit into inferno. This time – as she moved her other fist so fast no one could've dodged it – she found her target. Sound of bone cracking came when it met Misha's cheek, also leaving behind a nasty wound that was caused by her golden ring (decorated by a picture of a mighty phoenix). " And I'm more than happy to show you just how much I feel."

But, as she'd known to expect, the fight wasn't even nearly over just yet. Despite all her training, she gasped lightly when a kick that felt like a mallet hit her stomach, and couldn't restrain a cough. " You're not the only one who has scores to settle", Misha hissed, green eyes blazing with something so dark it chilled her. She managed to prevent the attack – though just barely – when the man attempted to strike again. " Because of you, I'll never be able to walk normally again." A hold, harder than any stone, graphed her purplish-black hair. A steel-hard punch was delivered directly at her face. " And you know what both Voltaire and Gabriel tend to do the crippled soldiers."

Despite everything, a strangest sensation passed through Irina's heart, only to disappear in half a blink. Yes, she did know what the price of getting 'permanently damaged' was in those two freaks' eyes – she'd seen the said price being paid for several times, and the sight would never leave her nightmares. But her eyes showed no regret as she made a back-flip, throwing a kick in mid-air to prevent Misha's fiery attack. " After all you've put me through… Do you honestly think I care?" she snorted, immediately after landing throwing a punch that met the man's chin. " You shouldn't worry about those assholes. I'll finish you off myself before they'll ever get the chance."

Perhaps she was getting blinded by rage again, because Misha's next strike managed to sneak up on her. She hissed loudly when Misha struck her face again, causing her head to jerk sideways. " Oh, I don't think I'm ready to die just yet. Not after everything I've done to get this far." Looking up, she met a pair of eyes unlike anything she'd ever faced before – not cold and emotionless, but almost like possessed, shimmering with electricity and pupils dilated. " You have no idea of just what I'm capable of to protect myself."

* * *

/ _Misha wasn't exactly sure of for how long he'd been asleep in the backseat of his parents' car, when he woke up to the sounds of whispers. " … can't do this to him, Ivan!" His mother's voice – although hushed – sounded distressed. " We just got him back from that hellhole – we can't send him into some mental institution to be locked up!"__Misha felt his eyes widen drastically. Mental institution?_

No, no…

" _Nat, I hate this just as much as you do, but we need to face facts here. We have to do something." In his terror, disbelief and growing anger, he failed to hear the tears in his father's voice. " You… You saw what he just did to Bryan, his own brother. Whatever those bastards did to him in that place, he… he isn't the same boy they stole from us. He's just too dangerous for us to keep."_

_Misha felt his eyes burning with tears he barely managed to hold back, his father's words striking deeper than any knife could._

_He… He'd apologized for what he did to Bryan, apologized for so many times. So why… Why couldn't his parents believe him? Why did his father suddenly hate him so much?_

_But slowly, terror – wild and untamable, like that of threatened beast's – filled his veins, rushed through with such intensity it made him feel dizzy._

_He… He just couldn't go back into a place like that, he couldn't get locked up again – it'd destroy him! The people in there… They'd hurt him, they'd kill him!_

_Slowly, slowly, his hand reached out towards the dagger Boris Balkov had given him, the man's words echoing in his ears._

" If anyone ever threatens you, use this. After all, every being has the right to protect oneself."

_When paramedics arrived two hours later and found their car that'd crushed into woods with a horrifying power, they couldn't tell that the neatly made lacerations on Natalia Kuznetsov's throat weren't caused by shards of broken windshield. (Ivan Kuznetsov was nowhere in sight.)_

_From the backseat, they found a boy no older than seven, staring at some spot in distance they couldn't see with completely blank eyes, arms wrapped around his legs. Seeing his wounds, the medics couldn't possibly know that most of the blood covering his clothes wasn't his. Doctors couldn't understand why Ivan wouldn't come and see his injured son to the hospital, let alone take him home, but were relieved when Uncle Boris eventually collected Misha._

_After that fateful night, Ivan had locks exchanged to his house, and didn't dare to fall asleep in fear of his younger son appearing. But eventually, his guard fell._

_Five days later he died in what was claimed to be a car-accident. 'Windshield' had sliced his throat brutally, mercilessly. His other children – Bryan and Mischa – who'd been in the car with him wouldn't speak a word of what'd happened. There wasn't a trace of Misha. _/

* * *

At first, Irina's eyes widened, her mind unable to believe the conclusion to which it came. Then, with such intensity it frightened her, all rage and adrenaline came crushing down on her. 

The death of her foster parents (the only adults she'd dared to trust at the time)… It hadn't been an accident. Misha… He'd killed them, slaughtered them.

Misha had no chance to dodge an attack of such ferocity, so he didn't even try, only stared blank-faced as her fists struck over and over again, knuckles eventually bleeding. " They weren't just guinea-pigs or milestones, you fuck!" she screamed in a voice that was nothing like hers. Another strike, her ring drew more of Misha's blood. " They were your parents – _our_ parents!"

In the middle of crimson-red whir, she failed to notice that Misha's other hand was preparing for an attack. And before she even managed to realize what was happening, she failed to stifle a scream when he graphed her arm with such hold even the strongest and best trained soldier wouldn't have been able to escape from it, and then twisted, causing a sickening crunch of crushing bone. " Now, we're both as crippled", he stated in a voice she'd never heard before. A flash later, she was flying through the air, and growled with extreme irritation when she hit the ground, banging her head against pavement with brutal force. She hissed, instinctively graphing a hold of her arm that was throbbing like hell.

_Damnit…_

Once more, Misha's face held no emotion as he looked at her laying on the ground, desperately gathering her strength to get back up again. " Killing those people was a necessity – nothing personal, simply self-protection and missions. But this is different." His voice carried so little sentiment that it made her skin crawl. Something inside her shivered a bit when she realized he'd pulled out five star-shaped throwing-blades, so sharp she knew they'd cut through metal. And she also knew there was no chance he'd miss. " This…" Now, his voice was a boiling hiss. " … is a traitor's punishment, Irina." And from the usage of her name, she knew this was the end.

No matter how hopeless she knew it to be, she prepared to defend herself, managed to stagger up from the ground. There was no way she'd fall without a fight.

A heartbeat later, the blades were all flying towards her, accompanied by five others the man had managed to pull out of his sleeve without her noticing. Growling faintly, she jumped the best as she could to dodge them, and managed rather well – up until to the point when there was only one left. She gasped, eyes widening, when realizing it was a mere inch away from her throat. Unable to hang on for another second, she slumped down, heart racing.

It could've been her end, if yet another blade hadn't appeared just then and pushed the one threatening her out of the way. Loud clinking sound came when metal hit the ground.

" I've been looking for you for years, little-brother." Turning her gaze – which was filled with disbelief – towards the sound of Bryan's venomous voice, she came across a pair of eyes much darker than the stormy sky above them. " It's time to end this."

Misha's green eyes flashed. " And what if I want to take care of… something else first?"

Bryan shook his head with an expression that loudly said there was absolutely no room for opposing arguments. " I've been waiting for almost sixteen years." There was a dangerous weaver of nearly exploding wrath in his voice. " So leave her the fuck alone and come with me, or I won't guarantee the consequences."

Struggling to overcome the extremely annoying surge of pain radiating from her arm, Irina finally managed to force her ridiculously heavy body up, flames in her eyes. " Bryan, don't you dare…!"

The gaze Bryan gave her – such that nearly halted her breath – told her that there was no changing his mind. " Irina, stay out. For once, just… stay out." ' _Stay safe_', was what he couldn't bring himself to say out loud, but his expression practically screamed.

For a moment, Misha seemed to be debuting which one of his opponents to choose. Suddenly, he placed a hand to his ear, seeming to be listening. Once he was done, a wolf-like, icy grin came to the man's lips. " As much as I'd love to do some… catching up with my family, I'm afraid I've wasted enough of time already. I just received another mission." They were both frozen by surprise when the man pulled out two things – a pair of sunglasses (which was bizarre, as the rain was still pouring) and a strange device that was slightly bigger than a pen. " But don't worry, we'll be meeting again – soon. Until then, take care of Maura and my descendant." With those cryptic words, Misha pressed a button in his device, and a light so bright it blinded the other two erupted, causing them to shout out and shield their eyes.

By the time their eyesight finally returned to normal, there wasn't a trace of Misha left. Whereas Irina fumed inwardly, Bryan let out a long, quite impressive list of curses in Russian (and she could've sworn he invented some new ones).

Eventually (even though she just barely managed to swallow down her frustration and disappointment) she had enough of his ranting. " Hey, tough guy, time to reduce the testosterone-level!" She winced and graphed her trashed arm, the pain nearly unbearable. " It's over for now."

Still shivering a little, Bryan's eyes gradually turned towards her. And after a moment, something so soft and warm filled them that her heart shuddered a bit. " Hey."

She couldn't help smiling. " Well hey to you, too." She then arched an eyebrow, all physical pain momentarily forgotten. " Now what are you doing here?"

Amusement filled Bryan's lavender eyes, along with intense worry. " Keeping you from getting yourself killed." The man then looked at her injured arm, his worry becoming even more obvious. And before she could move a muscle to protest, he'd scooped her into his arms, causing her to emit a extremely uncharacteristically yelp. " And obviously, not a moment too early. You need doctor's help – that arm's got to be painful."

She growled loudly, eyes narrowing dangerously. " Put me down NOW, Kuznetsov, or I'll show you some REAL pain!"

Bryan dignified her hisses with a smirk. " It's nice to see you, too."

* * *

Noah, sitting in a huge, rather comfortable chair in Gabriel's office, gave the other a swift glance as the man put down his communicator. " I assume you managed to contact him?" 

Gabriel gave him an annoyed look. " Of course. He'll be on his way shortly." The man's pitch-black eyes flashed as he took out another communicator, visibly far more advanced. " Units 2, 3, 7, 11, 12 and 13, you may proceed. Units 4, 9, and 14, stand by for further instructions. And units 1, 5, 6 and 8… Find those two damn beasts and detain them, before I'll lose my patience and do something to Ilia Repnin I might regret later on. Over."

* * *

In the meantime – in a silent room the trio had managed to find – Raphael steadied himself for telling Tala and Dr. Plavov every last thing about Kai.

Tapping nervously with his fingers, Tala gave him a loudly speaking look. " I'm waiting."

For another moment, he wondered exactly from where he should start. Finally, he decided to go back to the very start. " You once asked me about the name Alexander 53." Beginning the story was more difficult than he'd expected, but he went on anyhow. " It's quite logical Kai calls himself by that name, because… Kai _is _Alexander 53. It's his birth-name."

Tala blinked, then frowned, seeming to be drifting somewhere between shock and confusion. " What?"

He sighed heavily, then started. " It took years of work, and fifty-two miserably, horrendously failed experiments, but… Eventually, twenty-five years ago, a group of scientists managed to commit the ultimate taboo. From the cells of two people – Gabriel's, and a young, extremely gifted scientist's named Tatjana Dickinson – a new life was created, cloned. The… 'subject', as they called him, miraculously started to grow and develop normally inside a substitute-mother's womb. And soon, it became clear that this time, they'd succeeded – everything was going exactly as planned. 'The subject' received a code-name Alexander 53 – Gabriel's dream was that his creation would be as great and legendary the most famous beholder of that name." Seeing the other two's looks, he waited a moment before going further. " Kai was… produced to be the key element of a project named Black Dahlia. He was designed to be perfect – to have Gabriel's strength and ruthlessness, along with Tatjana's intelligence. To support this, cyber-implants were placed into him already in womb, as well as several substances that were supposed to make him even stronger and ruthless. He was also given the ability to give birth so that no matter what should happen, he'd be able to produce a descendant." Tremendous sadness filled him, and he still found it impossible to believe that his twin-brother could've done something this horrible, something this badly against nature. " Kai… He was only created for three purposes. To be able to control both Dranzers, to create destruction, and to eventually be able to breed and spread the Hiwatari-genes. And for a while, it seemed inevitable that the sickening project would succeed." Seeing that Tala and Dr. Plavov were gradually catching on, he proceeded. " But unfortunately for Gabriel, the humanity of Tatjana ruined all his plans. She named the child, officially making him a human-being – her son – instead of a test-subject. But no matter how much Gabriel hated the idea, he couldn't wipe her out of the way – with her skills, she was too valuable for Black Dahlia – so he came up with another plan. He married her – forcing her to choose between a prison-like life with him or never seeing Kai again. As any mother, she chose her child, back then having no idea of just what it was about to cost her. Their life together was just as torturous for both her and Kai as you can imagine – and Gabriel never called Kai by the name his mother had given him. No matter how hard Tatjana tried, he's never been able to see Kai as human, only as a possession." His eyes filled misery as he relived those dark times. " Tatjana first contacted me when Kai was six months old. But no matter how desperately I would've wanted to, I couldn't help them; Gabriel quite bluntly told me that if I'd try to save one of them, he'd kill the other, and if I'd take both, he'd kill them. I… just couldn't take that chance. Also, the power of Hiwatari-family was enough to stop all attempts, although I'd once been a part of it. Eventually Tatjana told me not to worry, that she'd be able to take it – anything for her son." He swallowed heavily when memories of how that time of terror had ended resurfaced. " But… unfortunately, she was wrong. She lasted for over seven years, but then, it became just too much – a life like that would've crushed anyone. She killed herself, and for years, Kai disappeared from me, was taken into that hellhole called the Abbey."

For a longest moment, the two others stared at him in utter silence, disbelief and (in Tala's case) with horror and sorrow in their eyes. After an endless silence, Tala wheezed. " But… that's over now. Kai'll never have to go back into that hell, and he's alright."

Raphael couldn't look at Tala into eye when he spoke, the harsh words feeling like cactus in his mouth. " Tala, during the pregnancies… You saw how badly Kai's body reacted to the babies. It was because male body isn't created for carrying a child – it detected the fetus a threat, fought against it. It was a miracle they all made it." He swallowed, but it didn't make the taste in his mouth any better. " It's highly likely that it's the same thing with all those other foreign subjects in his body – the cyber-implants and bit-chip being just a part of them. Even after all these years, his body is still fighting against them, furiously."

He could hear Tala's hard swallow. " But… That's okay, right? When those things are taken away, it'll be alright."

If he would've managed to look at Tala's face until then, at this point, he would've certainly broken all eye-contact. Gosh, how he wished he wasn't the one who had to tell this… " Tala, those things have been inside him for twenty-five years, and all this time, his body's been forced to use its all to fight them." He could barely speak. " There's no telling how much damage has been done, especially when most of those substances Gabriel put into him are at least mildly toxic."

It became so silent that he just had to look up again. His heart lurched when he met Tala's eyes – filled with such terror no words could describe it. Again, it took for a very long time before the redhead managed to speak. " Kai… Did… Did he know?" Raphael understood the purpose of that question quite easily, no matter how irrelevant it seemed at the time. Tala wanted to – _needed_ to – know if this was another thing Kai'd been sparing him from. If all the time they'd been together, Kai'd been wondering how much time they had left.

For once, he could give the answer the other wanted to hear – although he was far from proud of it. " No, he didn't." He bit his lip, already anticipating Tala's reaction. " I… found out when he was put through a full medical checkup at the beginning of his second pregnancy, and… I just couldn't tell him." _How was I supposed to tell him that there was no knowing how much time he'd have with the baby? That the baby he immediately loved so much was harming him?_

So well he'd known to expect it, that he didn't even flinched when Tala's fist – hardened by the years spent in the Abbey – met his face with full force, boosted by desperation and helplessness. " You could've helped him! There was so much authority in your hands – you would've found a way!" All the emotions behind it made the scream shiver. " And you…! You're just letting those things torment him, you're letting him…!" The last word was swallowed carefully.

Now, he finally managed to lift his gaze to meet Tala's eyes, and nearly whimpered at the amount of fright and sadness in them. His eyes softened. " I tried everything I could, Tala – you need to believe that, if nothing else. But unlike you seem to think, my resources are limited – especially with someone like Gabriel working against me. And then…" His gaze grew sad. " … came the news of Kai's 'death', and… Well, the search became quite useless." He didn't bother to hide the bitterness of his tone.

Whereas Tala had to use absolutely all he had to regain control over his emotions, Dr. Plavov – not bothered by such things as empathy or sadness over other being – spoke nearly instantly, eyebrows furrowed. " It doesn't make sense to me", the man stated, suspicious look in his eyes. " If Gabriel's intention was to create a perfect warrior, then… Why did he place such things into the subject?" Oh, so he didn't even have the decency to say 'Kai' anymore. " Why on earth would he want to take the chance of shortening the life-span of something so valuable?"

Only the thought that he couldn't afford being sued of assault kept Raphael from beating the man into a bloody pulp. He responded through gritted teeth. " There's a chance he or his scientists didn't know of the side-effects. But it's highly more likely that he decided it didn't matter to him." Nausea nearly halted his words. " He knew he'd only need Kai until Black Dahlia would be successfully in the right point. And until they'd become… a extreme burden, those things inside Kai would only make him stronger and better. It weighted much more in Gabriel's scale than a length of human life."

Dr. Plavov snorted at the words 'human life', but was at least smart enough to keep his thoughts to himself.

There was a long while of silence before Tala spoke again, voice crackling with emotion. " There's gotta be something we can do – anything!" He wasn't sure if it was stubbornness, determination or desperation he heard – perhaps all of them. " I'm not going to just give up!"

After thinking about it a moment, Raphael responded. " There might be one person who could help and give some answers, but… I doubt he'd agree."

Tala frowned, eyes burning dangerously. " Why's that?"

He sighed heavily, unsure if he should give the redhead this highly likely fruitless rim of hope. " The only one who knows what's been put into Kai, and how to erase those things, is the doctor who installed them. And it was Ilia Repnin."

Tala's eyes flared, and the redhead seemed ready to do just about anything. Then – so suddenly the two others startled – the redhead bounced up from his seat. " If I'll have to… persuade that freak into co-operation, so be it." The blue eyes were still flaming. " Even if it'd take making a deal with devil itself, it'd do it." And so saying, he was gone.

Once he was left alone with Dr. Plavov, the man spoke for a second time since all had been revealed. " One more thing was left bothering me about that little… story of yours."

Eyebrow arched with extreme annoyance, he glared at the man. " And what would that be?"

" You said there were fifty-two unsuccessful experiments." The man's eyes gleamed. " What happened to them – and their carrying mothers?"

He could feel his eyes grow several shades darker as nightmarish images flashed before them. " That, I believe, is none of your concern." With those words, he left the room.

* * *

Spencer, currently stood nearby the room from where he could hear Tala's shouts of anger, terror and frustration, had his eyebrows furrowed with intense anxiety as his thoughts kept straying and spinning madly. 

If something was wrong again, if there'd be another shock in store…

" Spencer, would you please stop walking around, for at least a moment?" Hearing Ian's agitated voice, he turned his gaze towards the tiny Russian. " You've nearly caused a hole to the floor! So sit down, before I'll strap you down!"

For some odd reason, most likely because he was too worked up with other things to fight back, he did as ordered. However – as he was still far less skilled with hiding his emotions than his former team-mates – he couldn't keep himself from murmuring. " I'm just worried, okay? I…" He sighed heavily. " They've just been through so much. I don't want to see Tala hurting anymore." Then, realizing what he'd said, he hurried to add. " Neither of them."

Ian supposed he'd been suspecting something for a while now (with how often he'd seen Spencer and Tala together, gathering the pieces had been inevitable), but still… His eyebrow bounced up with extreme shock, and he had to blink a bit. " Spence…" His voice was far softer than usually, filled with understanding and sympathy. " Are you having a crush on Tala?"

Deepest flush appeared to Spencer's cheeks, and for a moment he could see the blonde gasping – seeming humiliated and even hurt for his deepest, darkest secret being pulled out into open. It took a moment before the other was in condition to reply. " I… I was, for a while, I suppose. But then… I met someone who'd been through the same, and…" If possible, the blush deepened. " Well… Things… changed."

This one, Ian would've _never_ expected, and his eyes nearly bulged out with stun, mouth itched to form a flow of questions. But none managed to come out before the door nearby was thrown open, and out came Tala. Both men awaiting immediately frowned when seeing the look upon the redhead's face.

" Tala?" Spencer was the first one to speak out. " What's wrong?"

It took a long moment before the redhead spoke, and when he did, his face was turned so that shadows hid his expression. " We're going to the Black Dahlia's headquarters." The voice was oddly deep, almost grave. " There's someone we need to find."

They were both struck speechless. This time, Ian found his voice first. " Are you out of your mind?!" he screeched, eyes widening as the full meaning of Tala's words struck. " We can't just march in there – we'd get ourselves killed!"

When Tala turned to towards them, they finally understood why the redhead had looked away. Although the ice-blue eyes were filled with fire, there were also tears. " If you're not going, then I'll do it alone!" The voice wavered just a bit. " There's… There's no other choice."

For a longest moment, the two simply stared, speechless. They'd never abandoned their former team-captain before. Could they really start now, when the redhead was so obviously desperate?

In the end, they both stood and took one step forward. " Fine, we'll do it", Ian muttered, rolling his eyes. " What's better than a suicide-mission?"

Slowly, Tala face melted into a faintest of smiles, although some anxiety obviously remained. " Thank you." Then, hiding his face again, the redhead turned around and started to walk away. " We'll be leaving as soon as possible."

Staring at Tala's distancing back, Spencer and Ian could only wonder what this newest mission was all about – and what they'd just signed in for…

* * *

(1) / _Hilary had been drunk for about fifteen times before that party Ming-Ming had arranged before she'd leave Japan due to her tour. That's why she couldn't understand why she was feeling so woozy and nauseous now – it felt like her stomach had been twisted around and set on fire, and she could've sworn something was squirming in there._

_And now, after throwing up what'd felt like dozens of gallons, she just wanted to go home._

" _Thy-son?" She was stumbling badly when opening the door to a hotel-sweet's room where Tyson had gone to rest (after having far too much to drink). They'd had a tearing fight only two hours ago, and the last thing she wanted right now was to see him, but there was no other choice. " I just want… my keys and then I'll leave your miserable butt…" But then, as her slightly bleary eyes detected what she would've last wanted to see, all words just died away._

_There, on a king-sized bed, laid dazed looking Tyson without his shirt on. Sitting on top of him, with her hands roaming busily around his almost removed pants and also shirtless, was Ming-Ming, who's eyes immediately flew to almost comical size when spotting her. " Oh shit…"_

_Seeming like he was regaining consciousness, Tyson blinked furiously, then gave a extremely loud gasp when meeting her steadily tearing eyes. " H – Hils…? How…?"_

_At that moment, Hilary decided that she'd had way more than enough. Tears blurring her gaze almost completely, mouth twitching with words of venomous hatred that refused to come, she stumbled two steps backwards and stormed out, slamming the door closed after her._ /

* * *

Hilary kept screaming at the top of her lungs under the tremendous, indescribable pain that tormented her from head to toe. All the while tears – of sorrow, pain, remorse over a failure like this – kept rolling, her mind screamed soundless prayers to who- or whatever bothered to listen. 

She'd lost her parents, she'd lost Tyson (though not in the same way), she'd lost Kai. She just couldn't lose the twins, too – she wouldn't live through that.

" Hilary, keep your eyes open!" Ming-Ming's voice carried roughness that'd obviously been produced during the past ten years of growth. " I need to know you're still conscious – open your eyes!"

Slowly, she managed to coax her eyes open, and saw the other female through thick blur. Whimpering under yet another tideway of pain, she realized that there was no way she could take this. " I… can't… do this… damnit!" she cried out.

Something she'd never seen before appeared into Ming-Ming's eyes. " I… I've been meaning to tell you for so long, too long, and… now, you _need to_ hear it." She was startled to see tears fill the other's eyes, followed by a faintest whisper. " Hilary… Tyson never slept with me – he never could've. He didn't cheat on you."

* * *

/ _If Ming-Ming was completely honest with herself, she'd never been that drunk in her entire life, and she had no idea of why she'd had more than she could take._

_But, she discovered when wobbling into a room that for some reason had its door open, she wasn't the only one in such a state. She blinked owlishly when finding a rather familiar bluenette laying on a bed, tears in his eyes. " Tyson?" she managed._

_The male rapidly wiped his eyes. __" Oh damn… I… __I didn't think anyone would come here."_

_Unable to restrain herself, she stepped further, cautiously sitting to his bedside. Gosh, how hard it was to be so near him without touching – she'd had a crush on him for such a long time… " What's wrong?" She then frowned, and didn't managed to erase bitterness as she asked. " Where's Hilary – didn't you two come here together?"_

_She immediately regretted those words when Tyson emitted a shuttering sob, hiding his face into his hands. After a longest time, there was a faint whisper. " She… We… Not anymore…"_

_Gathering all necessary, she pushed aside all her own feelings, and – sadness filling her eyes – planted a soft hand onto Tyson's. It took far longer than she'd expected before she managed to whisper. " I'm sorry." She wasn't a monster – no matter how much she wanted Tyson for herself, it killed her to see him like this._

_Very slowly, Tyson managed to remove his hands from his face. And when their eyes met, she realized with painful certainty that it wasn't she he was seeing._

_Tyson's eyes gained a strangest look when his hand brushed her cheek, sending shivers all over. " Hils?" He sounded disbelieving. " Is it really you?"_

_The pain piercing her heart chased away all words, so she nodded faintly, unable to take this feeble ray of hope away from him. She… just couldn't…_

_Her heart didn't manage to catch up with the reactions of the rest of her body when Tyson's lips unexpectedly crushed against hers, all the passion pouring from the bluenette suffocating her. " I'm so glad you're here…", the bluenette murmured, then kissed her again with even more ferocity. " I love you, Hils… I love you so much…"_

_Then – with her being unable to do as much as move a muscle – he pulled her to lay on top of him, planted fiery kisses all over. And despite the tears of unimaginable pain that rolled, she was in heaven._

_Ming-Ming was drunk beyond her wits. She was in love with him (or that's what she thought). She was desperate, and he was no longer taken._

_And that's why – even though his soft moans of Hilary's name were killing her – her fingers refused to stop from working on his shirt._ /

* * *

Hilary's mind filled with disbelief and rage as she stared at the other, completely unable to form any words whatsoever. 

After endless time, it felt, Ming-Ming whispered, tears still in her eyes. " I'm so sorry, you have no idea, I'm…"

Hilary wasn't entirely sure of how much in control over her own body she was when she lifted her hand and slapped the other with open palm, as hard as she possibly could, hissed out each and every insult she could come up with in Japanese.

But whatever reaction Ming-Ming had been searching for with her sudden confession, it helped with one thing. All the rage bubbling inside her, damnright fury, was the extra boost she'd needed. Screaming at the top of her lungs again, she pushed, pushed and screeched until there was no voice left within her.

And then, she heard the most beautiful voice she'd ever came across – a tiny newborn's cry as it was ripped out of its mother. Another set of tears erupted from her eyes.

But, she came to know, there was no room for relief just yet. Ming-Ming's unnaturally quiet voice froze her body all over. " Hilary… The… the girl… There's… Something's wrong…"

It took all the strength she had left, but eventually Hilary managed to push herself into a sitting position. What she saw was the most horrendous sight she'd ever came across. " No…" Little by little, her feeble voice returned. She begun to shiver hysterically. " No, no, no, no…"

The other twin – which appeared to be a boy – was resting in Ming-Ming's lap, cried as loudly as he possibly could. But the baby-girl, resting limply in the other woman's arms… She was so still and quiet – much too quiet. The tiny body, she could tell, was steadily growing blue and cold.

" NO!" she shrieked, and – with the desperation of a mother who was losing her everything – took the baby and cradled the tiny form against her chest as tightly as she possibly could, tears running like small rivers. She cried even harder when there was no response, not even a slightest movement. " Don't do this to me! I'm not letting you do this to me!" she bellowed, though she had no idea to whom. " DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Perhaps it was her imagination – desperate futile hope. But… She could've sworn the tiny form in her arms gave a faintest of mews. And she cried all over again, holding on even more tightly, determined not to let this life slip through her fingers.

* * *

Tyson, who'd been walking around the huge BBA-building quite aimlessly since his talk with Max, eventually came to a conclusion that if he wouldn't get his mind off of Hilary, their twins and the sickening feeling of something being badly wrong, he'd lose his mind completely. And that's why he decided to focus on things he could do something about in present. 

Something was very, very wrong with the way everyone was tiptoeing around the building and closing into rooms, and he wanted to find out what it was. For some reason, his steps guided him towards the room given to Kai and Dmitri.

He was a bit surprised to discover that he wasn't alone. Stood right outside the door, small hand already pressed to the door-handle, was Konstantin, shivering like a leaf.

For a moment, he debuted whether he should ask the child if he was okay, but decided against it. Seeing amnesiac Kai for a first time had been a overwhelming experience for him. He could only imagine what it was like for Konstantin. And that's why he chose something else entirely. " First time's the hardest." He went on once he had the child's attention. " You'll get used to it."

The flash he saw in those auburn eyes made his heart jump unnaturally – dear goodness, this child really was Kai's son! " I don't want to get used to it." Konstantin's tone was even more familiar than the eyes. The child didn't look at him, seemed deeply embarrassed. " I… I just want him back. I want him to know me." There was question and confusion in Konstantin's gaze when it slowly turned to him, searching his eyes. " Is he ever going to remember?"

Tyson felt a huge stab on his abdomen, and had to use his all to restrain himself from biting his lip. And it took even more to create a grin, one that looked scarily lot like those he'd worn often during his blading-days. " Just go inside, will you?" He'd never been much of a liar, and he just couldn't bring himself to start now. " He wants you back, too." And with that he walked away, fearing that Konstantin would see through his smile (although, he knew for sure, if the boy was anything like his parents, he already had).

* * *

Dmitri's blue eyes held deep worry while he sat on a bedside, gazing at Alex/Kai's (gosh, even he wasn't sure with which one to call him anymore!) still unconscious form, eyes fixing to the face that held what seemed like a pained frown. Nearly strangling sensation of the dual-haired slipping further away was so intense that no matter how hard he tried, no matter how tightly his hand clasped the other's, he just couldn't gulp the feeling out of his throat. 

Pushing himself into his 'doctor-mode', he forced all fear to fade away and slowly reached out his free hand, placing it gently to the dual-haired's forehead. His frown deepened as he felt the abnormal heat radiating against his skin. Was that fever he felt?

He jumped a bit with surprise when auburn eyes suddenly opened halfway, gazing at him through haze. " … 'Mitri?"

He smiled a bit. " Morning." There was a faint tremble in his tone. " Do you have any idea of how badly you just startled me?"

Stubbornly ignoring his gentle attempts to prevent the motion, the dual-haired pushed himself up, rubbing his face with one hand. " 'Sorry…", the other murmured softly, eyebrows furrowing. " 'Mitri, what happened?"

He took a firmer hold on the other's hand. " I was hoping you could tell me." He sighed heavily, rubbing the hand he was holding with his fingers. " You were talking to Tala, and he got you upset. You collapsed."

**¨**

Hearing Dmitri's reply, he indeed begun to remember. A tight knot squeezed itself tightly around his belly.

Everything was still spinning around in his head, but vague glimpses nonetheless started to make sense. All too much sense. Pieces of memories he'd formally managed to push away now surged mercilessly towards surface.

/ _Tala's skillful hands working on his naked skin, knowing perfectly what to do._ /

/ _Both of them admiring a newborn baby – Konstantin._ /

He didn't know which one was greater – pleasure over the familiar, very much wanted warm contact, or pain after all his head had just been bombarded with – when Dmitri's soft hand touched his cheek. " Alex? What's wrong?"

He was sure that even during the past life he couldn't remember properly, he'd never experienced guilt as heavy and crushing as what filled him with those words. He could barely breathe, let alone find words to respond.

How the hell could he pour something like this to Dmitri's shoulders? The silver-haired didn't deserve a burden like this!

He didn't bare to meet Dmitri's eyes when he finally managed to whisper, couldn't face the hurt and pain that'd soon appear. " Dmitri… About… me and Tala…" He didn't manage to gulp down the sour taste in his throat. " Konstantin, he… he's my son, too. I… I have no idea of how it's possible, but… we have a child together."

**¨**

Those words felt like a heavy slap right across Dmitri's face, and no matter how hard he tried to restrain himself, he flinched.

Kai and Tala having been engaged… That, he'd been able to deal with – especially when the dual-haired had sworn to him that his feelings for him were genuine. But a child… was something entirely different. The bonds created by a child were far stronger than anything he had to offer.

He was hauled back into reality by a faintest whisper. " What are we going to do?"

Despite the situation and ache coursing inside, Dmitri was almost ridiculously relieved that there was still 'we'. Not knowing what else he could've possibly done, he wrapped his arms tightly around the other's slender form, pulling the warm body close. It took far longer than he'd expected to find words. " Let's just take one step at a time", he murmured, blinking furiously. His hold tightened still. " Everything's going to work out." Or so he desperately hoped.

The other had just leaned against him, when the room's door opened after a soft, cautious knock. In came a boy who looked so much like Kai/Alex that it halted his breath, turned his blood into ice.

At that moment, reality hit him with a sledgehammer's force.

Seeing their embrace, the child frowned a bit. " _Papa_?"

Deciding that he was in a desperate need of a chance to clear his head, he bounced up, anxious to get out as fast as possible. " I'm leaving you two to talk in private."

**¨**

The dual-haired barely managed to notice Dmitri's departure, although he felt very cold after the loss of the other's warmth. At the moment, all that fit into his consciousness was the child stood by the doorway – a perfect replica of him. Now, he understood exactly why Tala had told him about his son in beforehand. If he'd found out like this… " 'Tin…", he breathed out, not even realizing that he was using the pet-name. Something he couldn't name seemed to be waking inside him.

* * *

/ _When Kai had appeared to his door, seeming like hadn't slept in days, sixteen-years-old Tala had immediately expected the worst – especially after Kai had always sworn to never set a foot onto the soil of Russia again. But nothing could've prepared him for what the dual-haired teen told him._

_After the seemingly harmless word 'pregnant' slipped from his tongue, Kai thought his heart would either crack apart completely or burst out of his chest as he kept staring at the redhead, desperate for a reaction – anything apart from dull silence. It took nearly two full minutes before the other finally managed to snap out of his coma-like stupor. " So… That night…" The redhead blinked, dumbfounded. " We're… going to have a baby?"_

_He couldn't look at Tala anymore. Gosh, he hadn't expected the redhead to be exactly thrilled, but… Somehow, this hurt much more than it should've. He swallowed heavily. " I'm only fifteen, and you're not much older. So… I understand if you don't want anything to do with this – I have no right to expect that. But…" He blinked furiously, his eyes stinging unbearably. " I… I'll have to live with this, one way or another. And…"_

_To his utter shock, he was interrupted by a pair of lips crushing tightly, demandingly, against his. When they finally broke apart, he was stunned to find Tala smiling with glimmering eyes. " I love you, Kai. I love you so much." Gosh, he'd never heard Tala's voice that hoarse before! The redhead's hand reached out slowly, carefully, brushing his still very much flat belly. " And… I will be with you all the way, come what may. But… I need to ask you to promise me something."_

_He was just too dazed for proper words. " Hmm?"_

_Another kiss was planted, this time to the tip of his nose. " Don't ever think of him as a mistake. Because… I love him, too."_

_The only response Kai could give was to wrap his arms around Tala and bury his face into the redhead's shoulder. At the moment, he refused to care if he was being overly sentimental or hormone-driven as a couple of tears – for once, those of happiness – escaped. " I love you, too", he whispered, so quietly that he was almost sure Tala wouldn't hear._

_Not saying a word, the other took a tight, tender hold of him._ /

* * *

Hearing his _papa_'s voice all the invitation Konstantin needed. Before he could process another thought, the child had sprinted to him and jumped into his lap, small arms wrapping around him with incredible force. Apparently, at the moment it meant much more to the boy that he was there than that he couldn't remember. 

He felt tears building up behind his eyes as they remained haunted by the look upon the child's face – so filled with fear and desperate hope, so expectant. He just couldn't crush all that trust.

And so, squeezing his shut as tightly as he possibly could, he wrapped his arms around the child's body, held him as close as humanly possible.

/ _" Papa, look what I made!"_ /

Konstantin nuzzled even closer, and they both restrained pained whimpers.

/ _" You really are something special, 'Tin."_ /

He realized tears were flowing, but couldn't stop them.

/ _" You are the most precious thing to me in this world."_ /

He was jolted into awareness by a sound that was so small and frail he could've easily missed it. " _Papa_…" The boy buried his face even deeper into his chest, shuddering. " Please don't leave me… Don't leave me ever again."

Once more, his eyes closed, his hold on the miserably shivering boy tightening. For a strangest reason – no matter how desperately he would've wanted to – he couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't…

Both startled when the room's door was suddenly thrown open. Looking to side, he found a terrified-looking girl at Konstantin's age. " Katia?" Konstantin muttered.

Her eyes grew right before their eyes. " You… You've got to come! It's gonna destroy us!"

His auburn eyes widened as he immediately realized what this was all about. All paternal instincts rising from deep within, he gave the children a stern look that left no room for objections. " Stay here, alright? I'll come back soon." As he then left the room – lead purely by instinct – a tiny part somewhere deep within knew that he shouldn't have expected Konstantin to just stay behind.

As he eventually stepped onto the roof of the building – still not understanding why he'd chosen to go just there – he could've sworn a voice spoke inside his head, filled with desperation. ' _M – Master… Please… Help me, make this stop… Please help me – you're my only hope._'

Finally taking a stand nearby the ledge, his eyes widened dramatically as he saw the darkest phoenix approaching. A huge set of feelings tangled together inside him – relief, terror, grief – and he couldn't quite understand where they all came from. His voice shuttered as he whispered. " Dranzer…"

Just then, he realized he was no longer alone. Looking towards the door, he found his heart jumping when finding Konstantin, staring at the beast with wide eyes. _Oh no…_ " I told you to stay inside." His voice was oddly soft – much more worried than admonishing.

Konstantin – eyes still on the phoenix – couldn't respond.

Then, things happened as though in some sort of a terrible dream he couldn't wake up from. Recognition flaring in its eyes, the phoenix gave a screech while looking at Konstantin, then started to dive towards the ten-year-old who was completely paralyzed by fear.

Before he could even process the situation properly, he realized that his body was moving. After a beat – with the phoenix only a breath away from Konstantin – he was stood before the child with his arms spread wide and his eyes blazing the way only parent's can. " STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" he snarled, having no idea of from what corner of his soul those words – carrying so much strength and fire – came. Then, as he watched the look upon the creature's face change, actually felt the change inside it, his own eyes softened, and he allowed his arms to fall. " I will help you – you just need to let me. Trust me."

He could've sworn the bird was shivering as it – or she, as he knew it was now Dranzer before him – bowed her head, giving a longing- and misery-filled chirp. Emitting a deep sigh and blinking furiously, he reached out a hand and stroked the phoenix's head gently, the flames all around the bird not even touching his skin.

' _I do trust you, Master – more than anyone else in this entire world_', a familiar female-voice told him, filled with so much misery it broke his heart. ' _But I also care about you from the bottom of my heart, and that's why I can't do this to you._' The bird's eyes opened slowly, bore into his with sorrow and exhaustion. ' _I'm so sorry._'

And then, before he could move a muscle, the phoenix – two powers inside it yet again struggling over control – gave a helpless screech, then rose into her wings and disappeared.

Barely managing to handle to surge inside him, he blinked furiously, feeling lightheaded. Everything was becoming just too much to grasp onto…

" _Papa_?" He turned his head slowly when hearing Konstantin's voice. Worry was written all over the child's face. " Are you okay?"

Despite the constantly speeding up whir, he managed to smile faintly. " Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Wordless, the child pointed towards his hand. Frowning with some confusion, he looked down – and instantly felt chills when seeing black patters hovering on his skin.

_What the…?_

Then, no matter how woozy and confused he was, he knew there was no reason to add Konstantin's obvious strain. And that's why he smiled, stroking the child's hair fondly (again, unable to understand what possessed him into such gesture). " I'm fine, 'Tin. It's nothing." Obviously deciding that ignorance was bliss, Konstantin also smiled a little and nodded. Responding to the expression, he forced his spinning head into order, and wished from the bottom of his heart that he wasn't swaying as they begun to walk. " We'll better get back inside."

Apparently more than happy to obligate, Konstantin took a step closer to him and nodded, taking a firm hold of his hand. Despite the situation and the mountain of things weighting both their shoulders, the silence hovering above them held a peaceful, comfortable aura.

Not even daring to think about Konstantin, Tala or Dmitri, he forced his mind to focus on something he could process without losing the weak traces left of his sanity.

That… phoenix, the _real one_ that'd pushed its way to surface – Dranzer… Why had he been so worried about her, why had she affected him so greatly? Of course he'd learned to respect (or well, at least fear) Black Dranzer – Master Gabriel had taken care of that with all the beatings the man had given him every time he'd refused to unleash its power and allow that dark force to fill him. From the first day since his 'waking up', the man had also kept telling him that it was his destiny to gain perfect control over the dark phoenix, that it was his honor to become its host. (Although, in his heart, he'd never agreed with either – how could destruction and becoming a mindless puppet be anyone's honor?) But this… connection between him and Dranzer… It was something completely different from that he felt for the other phoenix. He felt bound to her, he mused, and a tiny part inside him wondered just what the price of that would turn out to be.

Feeling a hammering headache attacking with all the memories screaming to be released, he winced slightly, careful to hide it from Konstantin. His eyes narrowed a little when his dizziness escalated, and it felt like strength had been sucked right out of him.

Damn… Getting a flue was the last thing he or the worried people around him needed.

As he absentmindedly wiped his nose a moment later, he didn't pay enough of attention to notice there was a thin line of crimson blood staining his hand.

**¨**

From quite nearby, a pair of much too familiar eyes he hadn't seen for over five months observed the now dual-haired man as he left the roof. Darja (2) allowed her eyes to narrow as the man who'd stolen away her son disappeared, flashes of how that phoenix had reacted to the man and the patterns upon his skin clearly imprinted to her mind.

" Ma'am?" Turning her head, she discovered Rosette – a mere child who'd just seen her fifteenth birthday, but hadn't taken 'no' for an answer when signing up to the battle over Moscow, hungry to avenge Black Dahlia for vaporizing her entire tiny hometown. The girl's eyes of strange, brightest orange glowed fire, a trace of wind caressed her extremely shortcut hair of darkest brown defiantly. " What'll we do about him?"

Gazing towards the direction where the man had just been, she was silent for a moment. " We need him in. He's the one we've been looking for." _Perhaps this way, I'll at least get him away from Dmitri._ Her eyes darkened. " I'll go and collect him personally."

* * *

In Ray's opinion, the flight to Russia had taken for ages – especially when each and every second he'd prayed that the rusty piece of junk Rukea called 'plane' wouldn't fall apart or just simply crash. (And, needless to say, if walking ten kilometers with a baby and a toddler had been a struggle, a flight with them in a crappy plane was definitely no fun, either.) 

So silent they'd been in for the entire journey that Ray jumped when Rukea spoke all of a sudden. " Look, Ray…" The man seemed to be fighting with himself for a while, and Ray was surprised to notice that he was speaking in English. Obviously, this was something the man didn't want Yoshi's young ears to understand. " About a year and a half ago, a couple of weeks before she… died… Mariah came to me. She needed me to fly her above a village nearby your home-village – I still don't know why, but I suspected she was getting involved to something she shouldn't have. Well, anyway… She gave me something, told me to protect it if anything happened to her."

Curiosity molding with about two million other emotions, Ray found himself nearly seething. " Well, what is it? What did she leave?" If… If this was finally the trace he needed to find out what'd happened to his wife, if Mariah had really left some pieces of puzzle behind…

Rukea rolled his eyes. " Yeah, you're very welcome for me sparing it. Check out a brown back next to your seat – it's been there since."

_Well_, Ray found himself musing as he frantically reached out for the said backpack, _at least this is definitely a place no one would've thought to look for anything from._

All other thoughts were rapidly washed away when he finally found what Rukea had been talking about. There, right within his grasp, was a square-shaped package, with a brown paper covering it. A gorgeous black dahlia had been drawn to decorate the paper.

He was just about to rip off the paper, when Rukea spoke again. " We're going to land – hold on tight, this'll be a little bumpy."

Growling under his breath and barely managing to suppress his frustration, Ray moved the mysterious package into his own backpack and he swore that as soon as there'd be even a moment's peace, that thing was as good as open.

But soon enough, his mind was coaxed elsewhere. As it appeared, Rukea certainly hadn't been exaggerating, since it was quite a chore to comfort and calm down the two kids as the plane kept jumping and shuddering while desperately trying to land. What didn't make things any easier was the stormy wind that seemed to want to push the plane everywhere but where it was supposed to be headed. But eventually they were done, and Ray couldn't push back a huge sigh of relief when the barely flying piece of scrap hit the ground with a massive thud.

Appearing pleased with himself, Rukea turned to look at him. " Alright, here we are. According to my calculations, this place should be quite nearby Moscow." The man seemed to shiver a bit, but it could've been his imagination. " I pushed my nose too far once, and I'm not about to make the same mistake again. This is the furthest I go."

No matter how much of gritting teeth it took, Ray understood. He gave the man a small nod. " Thank you – for taking as far, and for keeping Mariah's package."

Rukea waved a hand. " No problem – I hope you'll find out what you've been looking for from it." The man then seemed to prepare for another takeoff. " Good luck. You'll need it."

He pushed a small smile. " Thanks. G'bye – and good luck."

There was no 'see you laters' – both knew Ray'd never lay a foot on China again. And so, Ray gently took the kids and left, hoping for the best.

Starting to march forward, the first warning-sing he got was how miserably deserted everything seemed. His eyebrows furrowed.

Of course there'd been an end of the world and everything, but still… This was just a little too bizarre.

He, however decided to shrug away the thought. This was his only way to finally find Mischa, and to get Kai and Tala's daughter back to what was left of her family. And he didn't wish to waste any time.

Cautiously crossing the borderline to the city (careful for both traps and possible guards he'd missed), he slowly picked up speed, determined to be fast. He didn't want to be out on the open for any longer than he absolutely had to, especially with the eerie atmosphere lingering everywhere.

Suddenly, he froze completely when hearing a sound that resembled to a thunder, and felt his blood turn icy. He recognized this sound, although he didn't have any idea how.

_Soldiers…?_

Beside him, Yoshi gave a frightened gasp, then looked at him with huge eyes. " Daddy…?"

He quickly placed a finger to his lips. " Shh…"

Instinctively knowing that those marching steps couldn't possibly be a good thing, he rapidly hid behind a nearby building, pulling Yoshi tightly to him with one hand while to other held Kai and Tala's daughter.

A minute of ominous wait ticked by, until he saw just what'd been approaching them.

Ray felt his eyes widen, and – while keeping one hand on his horrified son's lips – was far above grateful that Kai and Tala's baby-girl had fallen asleep after all the hassle and excitement in the plane. (There was no way he could've handled two terrified kids right now.)

He swallowed laboriously as he watched row after row of soldiers – each wearing a dark-blue uniform that was decorated by a picture of black dahlia – march past. No matter how hard he tried to act brave in front of Yoshi, he soon realized that he was shivering violently.

_What the hell's going on around here?!_

Because, as his eyes locked to the pictures of threatening flowers on those uniforms, he knew this was _definitely_ nothing good…

* * *

TBC.

* * *

1) During this flashback, Hilary's already pregnant. 

2) Oh yes, Darja, the ever loveable mother of Dmitri's. (cringes)

* * *

A/N: Uh-huh, I just can't seem persuade myself into chopping off those cliffies, huh? (cringes) Heh, if it gives you any consolation, you can imagine that Hilary's last scream was directed at me. 

(Btw, I hope you weren't too ticked off by all those things revealed about Kai – it was just something I've been planning on from pretty much the beginning of the story, so…) (glances hopefully)

Awkay, I'll better get going now – as I mentioned, I have this niiiiiice fever going on, and I suppose I should be asleep right now. So, without any further 'babblings', 'til next time, and PLEASE remember to review!

Oh yeah, and…

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! HAVE A LOT OF CHOCOLATE AND PRESENTS!**

* * *

**IqVaDa**: (blushes) Thank you so much for the compliment – I'm far beyond glad you liked the chapter! (Hah-hah, considering my usual chapters, the last one was probably on the shorter bunch.) (grins) 

Eh… The twins (or the baby-girl) are still in jeopardy, but… Heh, at least Irina's safe, and Mischa's on the loose. That's all positive… right? (dodges sharp objects directed by furious readers) GAAAAAAH! And, as for Misha becoming… normal/"not so homicidal"… We'll see. It'd be real Christmas miracle, huh?

Once more, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! Please do stay tuned!

**Miako6**: Heh, Kai may not remember everything, but he remembers almost everything about Tala. Cool, huh? (smirks) Damn, it felt good to write that scene!

(Heh, I never get tired of creating new twists, do I?) (grins evilly)

Again, HUGE thank you for reviewing! Laters!

**BloodRedViolet**: I really AM being HORRIBLE on those poor people, aren't I? (winces) I seriously can't believe I'm torturing them like this!

Thanks for the picture-tip! I'll DEFINITELY go and see them as soon as I can – if they're all even half as good, I can't wait!  
Once more, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing – I just can't stop being astonished by how amazing people like you find my fics worthy of several reviews! 'Hope you'll be staying tuned!

**GabZ**: And the family-Hiwatari is coming together again – cool, huh? (grins) I'm feeling so sorry for Kai – poor things just keeps getting shocks after another. But at least now, he's beginning to know the full truth!

Again, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! Laters!

**thegreatwhitewolf**: So someone else is having computer-issues, too – I thought they only have something personal against me! (And I think collapsed a bit at one point – I couldn't even sign in!) (whimpers)

Thank you so much for reviewing, especially with how much trouble it's obviously been! Stay tuned!

**Charlie Jenny**: I completely sympathise you with all that hassle – it's been a real roller-coaster for me, too! (Which is why it's taken way too long to update.)

I'm so glad you like Irina! I've found creating OCs one of the most challenging things when writing this fic, so I'm flattered to think I've (at least somewhat) succeeded! (dances around with joy)

Once more, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! (And don't worry about how long it took – it's always better late than never!) Please do stay tuned!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** (surname unknown) – A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	18. Megiddo Saga, Chp 5: Comings And Goings

A/N: Phew, so the nasty, annoying (insert a lot of ranting here…) flue is finally over, and at the moment all I have is a stucky nose! (Is that even the right choice of words to describe it?)

But anyway, before getting to the actual chapter… Thank you SO MUCH for the baffling reviews! (hugs and cookies to ya all!) I just can't believe so many of you are still sticking around after so many chapters! (stares baffled)

Okay, as I'm (eh…) in a bit of a hurry right now, and I'm sure you find the actual chapter far more interesting than my babblings… Here it is – chapter 18! I really hope it became decent, even with the flue I had for a while when writing it.

* * *

**Two days later.**

* * *

During the past two days, battered Moscow had went through a lot. Soldiers of Black Dahlia had been swift and effective with their invasion. Anyone resisting had been taken into custody or much worse, moving outside was strictly forbidden for anyone else but medical personnel. And thus, the once vibrant city had turned into a ghost-town, only few daring to risk their lives with coming outside in search of food and their beloved ones. Bodies of the invasion's victims laid all over the streets as a harsh reminder of rebellion's price.

During her life that'd lasted for hundreds of years, Dranzer's old, wise eyes had been forced to witness the cruelty of man time and time again. But never had she felt such disappointment as she did now, sitting as high above the city as possible, hidden by steadily falling shadows. Never had she faced unnecessary destruction and cruelty like this. It pained her.

Giving a miserable chirp, some tears slipping to her feathery, reddish-black cheek, she rose to her majestic wings, praying that this madness would end before there'd be nothing but ashes left of the world she'd grown to love so very much.

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 5) CHAPTER 18: Comings And Goings

* * *

After two days, Ray was growing tired of running and hiding in the invaded streets of Moscow. No matter how small they were, the two kids he was carrying along had long since started to feel heavy, and ever so often another one of them burst into tears of hunger and fear. Also, he'd lost track on how many times he'd scarcely managed to avoid being caught by Black Dahlia's soldiers, and he could just feel his luck running out.

Those dark thoughts got a confirmation when yet another set of threatening, rhythmic marching steps came from all too nearby. Three sets of boots, he counted. In his arms, Kai and Tala's baby-girl started crying. Yoshi – currently in a piggyback-ride – gasped loudly. " Daddy…!"

He opened his mouth for soothing words, but never got the chance to voice them. Because just then, a pair of Black Dahlia's soldiers stepped into view – and immediately spotted them. Ray was instantly alarmed. These freaks always moved in groups of three. Where was the third one?

That thought was, however, abruptly cut when another one of the soldiers spoke, taking out a gun. " You – do you have a permission to move outside?"

He swallowed thickly, instinctively taking a step backwards although he knew it pointless. The two kids with him both cried harder, and after thinking about it a second he (ignoring the soldiers) bent down, placing Yoshi to the ground. The child seemed terrified when he handed the baby towards the not so much older boy. " Yoshi, I need you to be brave now." His voice shook. " Take the baby and run – _NOW_!"

Struck speechless, Yoshi nodded rather mechanically, then sprinted into movement. Ray growled a bit when seeing the child stop behind a nearby corner, watching over him.

_Oh no…_

His problems, however, weren't quite over just yet. The soldier from before spoke again, voice icy. " I take it as you don't have the required documents. Correct?"

His eyes reminded those of trapped prey's when glancing towards the soldiers. He gulped again.

_Shit…_

But, it appeared, he had just a little bit of luck left, after all. Out of nowhere – from the darkest of shadows – a figure rushed forward, tackling the soldiers down in a blink.

Ray's eyes widened as light of setting sun met the creature's face, and he recognized. His heart jumped. " Mischa…!"

Apparently choosing to ignore him for the time being, the bit-beast consumed woman lifted a hand that was armed with what looked like a mile of nails, then whipped forward just before another one of the guards managed to pull out a gun. The man gave a pathetic scream when the brutal contact damaged his left cheek and eyes. Ray's eyes widened dramatically as he watched Mischa – or no, not Mischa, _a thing_ – move on to the next one. The damage done, the screams of utter pain, were something so horrifying that he wished from the bottom of his heart Yoshi wouldn't have been there to witness them. He couldn't bring himself to turn his gaze, but heard his son's cries of fear all too clearly. He shivered violently with near-terror when – satisfied with its work on the soldiers – the beast spun towards him, eyes hazardous.

What the hell was that thing taking over Mischa?!, was all his mind managed to come up with.

He was almost sure the creature would attack him, when something very unexpected happened. Slowly, Mischa's eyes and nails returned to normal, and he could've sworn he heard her sigh with relief. Then, much faster than he could run to catch her, her eyes slipped closed and she fell to the ground. After managing to shake away the initial shock, he sprinted to her and fell to his knees beside her. He sighed heavily when discovering that she was going to be alright – and that she was herself again.

It was over, he thought.

But what neither of them had remembered, was the third guard. Ray's eyes widened when the man stepped out of shadows, gun prepared and eyes flaming with disgust and rage. The man growled loudly when he shifted so that his body was shielding Mischa. " Get the hell out of the way! That fucking freak deserves to die for what it just did!"

Ray could distantly hear Yoshi screaming with fright and the baby in the boy's arms burst into crying as he growled back. " NO!" He was never going to let freaks like that one harm those he cared about. He was _not_ about to budge.

The soldier hissed, eyes turning dangerous. " Fine. In that case…" As the man's hold on his gun tightened, Ray begun to wonder if he'd made a huge mistake. " I'll just have to shoot you, too."

Ray's eyes grew huge as the saw the man press tighter, tighter…

And then, a gunshot echoed everywhere. His eyes snapped tightly shut.

He expected a hellish surge pain, anticipated darkness flooding in. But nothing happened.

Confused, he dared to open his eyes – and they widened again when he saw a black-haired man standing nearby, gun lifted. The soldier who'd almost shot him was down. " How…? Who…?"

" My name is Raphael Dacosta." Not saying another word for a while, the man looked around (obviously making sure there wasn't more soldiers hiding), then walked forward and took Mischa's unconscious form into his arms. " Take the kids. We'll better get going before more of those idiots appear."

Although he'd just met this man, Ray was more than happy to obligate.

**¨**

Neither of them was aware of the green eyes gazing at them, finally locking to Mischa's unconscious face – his newest mission.

By the time Raphael looked up (sensing threat), Misha was long gone.

* * *

Kai (as he couldn't bring himself to use name 'Alex' anymore) couldn't fall asleep or even rest as darkness slowly fell above Moscow.

His mind was swarming with memories, flashes that still made annoyingly little sense to him when passing by in blink-like glimpses. The flood of images had refused to stop for even a second since Tala had told him he was also Konstantin's parent.

Emitting a deep sigh, he glanced at Konstantin, who was sound asleep, leaning against him and (even asleep) holding on tight with both small arms.

His eyes gaining a strange look, he stroked the child's hair, feeling a bulge of ache and guilt pierce his heart. He couldn't even imagine how horrible it made the child feel that his own parent couldn't remember him, and that agony was all his fault.

Damnit, why the hell couldn't he just remember! It would've made so many peoples' lives easier, it would've…

He blinked a bit to rid those thoughts when the room's door was opened, and (much to his mystification) felt something swirl inside when in peered Tala. " Hey", the redhead whispered, then smiled despite obvious distress when spotting Konstantin. " I figured he'd be here."  
He also discovered a faint smile making its way to his face. " He hasn't left for hours." He then frowned, searching through the emotions upon Tala's face the redhead couldn't fight away. " Tala, what's wrong?" He gave a warning look as the other's lips opened. " And don't you dare lie to me – I wouldn't want to harm you."

A strangest flicker of something thick and dark flashed by the redhead's blue eyes. " I…" There was a swallow. " … will tell you, eventually." He wondered if Tala knew how badly his faked smile was quivering. " You don't need to get bothered by that right now."

He frowned, mind brisling with questions, but knew that he wouldn't be getting any answers. And so he settled with a nod, inwardly praying that Tala wasn't about to do something stupid.

He was ushered out of those thoughts when Tala spoke again. " Where's Dmitri? I thought you share this room."

A great deal of thick unease twirled inside him, and he gazed at Konstantin's calm, sleeping face to avoid looking towards the redhead. " We… do." Damn, how much it felt like admitting he'd been cheating! " It's just… He's got a nightshift at the hospital."

" He's still working, even after Black Dahlia's invasion?" Tala sounded genuinely surprised, almost… protective.

This time, the heavy knot that came to his belly was that of intense worry. His eyes darkened. " He said he can't just leave all the patients, plus Black Dahlia wouldn't attack or harm medical personnel – they're too valuable. And… He swore he'd be careful." Right now, that promise was the only thing linking him to sanity.

It took a second before Tala responded. " I'm sure he's gonna be fine." Remorse was evident in the tone, and he would've said 'It's okay' if he'd found the strength.

A moment of thoughtful silence passed by with both of them completely still, unsure as to what should be done next. Eventually – with an expression upon his face Kai couldn't name – Tala whirled around. " Well, I'll better go. There's…"  
" Wait." Even he was surprised by the edge his voice carried. Met with the other's surprised blue eyes, he swallowed. " I… need to know something." A part of him was sure this question was a mistake, but… He just needed to know – for many people's sake. And so he braced himself, then whispered. " We… have a child together, and… I've had so many memories…" He couldn't bring himself to meet Tala's eyes. " We were in love, weren't we?"

**¨**

Tala's mind filled with whirr as those words sunk in. Slowly, almost fearing Kai's reaction to it, he nodded. " Yeah." There was no reason to deny it – Kai would've never believed him.

For a long, stilled moment it was completely silent, until a faint whisper came to his ears. " Thank you. For being honest." He was pretty sure there was a lot more behind those simple words, but didn't manage to pinpoint it.

Suddenly, he wasn't all that sure if he really wanted to walk through the room's door. Head and everything inside torn in two, he peered carefully over his shoulder. Kai was still sitting on the bed, staring out the window so he couldn't see the dual-haired's face. A stab of guilt pierced him. He should've never told Kai the full truth about them – the other obviously hadn't been ready for it.

Sighing as heavily as he could without Kai hearing, he made up his mind and turned around again. He'd just opened the door when he felt a very, very familiar hand on his shoulder. Confused (though he refused to let it show), he turned his gaze to meet Kai's eyes. " What is it?"

The dual-haired – seeming slightly shaken – handed him a tiny photograph. " You… dropped this."

Even further confused, he took the photo and glanced at it. A small flow immediately went through him.

It was from the early days of their romantic relationship, back when Kai had just revealed he was pregnant. Two days after Kai's confession, they'd found one of those stupid booths where you can take a series of passport-pictures with a little money. This was one of them – with Kai sitting in his lap and the two of them kissing.

He looked towards Kai's eyes to see how the other felt about the picture. He frowned a bit when finding them dazed, almost like seeing something else entirely. " Kai?"

**¨**

Unbeknownst to him, Kai was drifting in a whole another world and dimension.

* * *

/ _" You've gotta be kidding me…"_

" _Oh, c'mon – it's not going to hurt or anything!" The hold of hands grew tighter. " We'll be seeing our son for a first time today, even though it's just a ultra-scan. I want to make sure we'll have a memory of this day."_

_There was a deep sigh, which was far from defeated or annoyed one. " Fine, then. For you, I'll go into that idiotic thing."_

_That night, there was a great reward for the 'sacrifice'._ /

* * *

His head was spinning as he looked into Tala's eyes. Finally, almost everything made perfect sense. " It was you", he whispered without thinking.

Tala's frown deepened. " What?"

Blinking a little against the pounding headache (which always appeared with those flashbacks) and the worsening spinning sensation, he came to realize that he'd need a long moment to clear his head. And he doubted even that'd help much. " Tala, I…" How are you supposed to kick someone out without sounding rude? " I think I need time, to think."

Fortunately, it seemed Tala understood. Seeming somewhat reluctant, though, the redhead nodded. " 'K." The blue-eyed smiled a bit, although there was clear worry behind it. " You seem to be in a need of rest."

He nodded, grateful, then came to think of something. " Is it okay if Konstantin spends the night here, now that Dmitri's gone? I mean… There's no point in waking him up."

After initial shock, Tala smiled brightly. " Of course! Besides, I think 'Tin'd hate being dragged away from you."

He nodded, allowing his muscles to relax. " Thanks." _I'm sorry_, his mind whispered, but he wasn't entirely sure why.

Tala simply nodded, and for a moment the redhead looked ready to say something more. But in the end, the other simply gave him what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, then turned around and walked out soundlessly.

As soon as the door closed after the redhead, he leaned heavily against a wall and ran a hand through his hair, sliding to the floor with closed eyes.

At that moment, he was forced to face stone-hard facts.

He'd been in love with Tala, most likely for a very long time.

And no matter how disgusted with himself he felt because of it… he still was.

He groaned as loudly as he could without waking up Konstantin, wincing as yet another bout of headache came knocking.

What on earth was he going to do?

* * *

Frustration nearly strangled Tala as he entered the room given to him, slumping to the bed.

Now that he knew _everything_ about Kai – understood how precious this extra-time was – it was more frustrating than ever before to be around the Kai that just couldn't remember, didn't know pretty much anything about everything they'd once shared.

And right now, he was more determined than ever to manage to find that bastard Ilia Repnin before it'd be too late. He'd already lost Kai once – he wasn't about to go through that again! He wasn't going to let this second chance slip through his fingers!

He growled when there was a knock on the door. " What?"

At first when he saw Raphael's familiar face, he felt ready to punch the man. But then… His gaze travelled downwards, towards the man's arms, and his eyes widened dramatically. " What the….?"

But there wasn't real need for question, for he knew his eyes weren't betraying him. There, in Raphael's tender hold, slept a small, most likely less than six-months-old baby-girl, who already had a little bit of red hair, the exact same shade as his.

Raphael's eyes seemed oddly soft. " I just found Ray wandering through the streets. He had her with him – he found her from a Chinese laboratory-building."

At that moment, Tala lost all control despite the other man's presence. Faster than should've been humanly possible, he'd rushed over and tenderly taken the baby into his arms, his eyes gaining a stinging sensation. He gave a choked sob when – despite sleep – the baby snuggled closer to his warmth. Only the other man's presence kept him from breaking into tears of utter happiness.

" Do you want me to go and get Kai?" Raphael asked, his voice as soft as his eyes.

To even his own surprise, he shook his head slowly. " No", he murmured, holding the baby-girl even closer. " He's already got tons of things on his mind, and… this could be too much for him." He couldn't get his eyes off of the baby's perfect face. " I'll tell him, when he's ready."

Raphael nodded, silently agreeing. " Alright." The man then started to leave, apparently coming to a realization that his presence wasn't needed. " I'm leaving you two alone. You, try to get some sleep – you're starting to look like a zombie."

He paid no heed to those words.

As soon as he was left alone with the baby, he allowed tears of relief to roll.

His family… it was together again, down to a very last member. And right now, as he held his daughter for a very first time… It was extremely easy for him to believe that everything would work out just fine.

* * *

During the past couple of days, Spencer had been doing a lot of thinking – with the city being invaded and moving outdoors practically impossible, there wasn't much else he could've done, really. And during those endless hours, he'd came to a very important conclusion.

There was a period of time when he'd had this extremely hard crush on Tala – hell, he'd almost been ready to proclaim he was in love with the redhead! But now, after a lot of growing up… He realized that he knew better.

Because ever since the destruction, there'd been only one face constantly appearing to his mind, invading his dreams and troubling him around the clock. And it wasn't the one he'd been expecting it to be.

Now, he needed to figure out what to do with that realization – before it'd be too late.

Despite the years spent in the Abbey, Dmitri's panting voice managed to catch him so off guard that he jumped. " Spencer, here… you… are… I've been… looking… all over… for you…"

Turning his head, Spencer found the other Russian stood a respective distance from him. His eyes, as well as his tone, was a little more hostile than he'd intended when he reacted to the unexpected arrival. " What?"

Having managed to stabilise his breathing, Dmitri spoke, eyes filled with something between dark, sadness and sympathy. " Spence… I had to come here to get you, because this patient was asking for you. He sounded desperate."

He frowned, cold chills running down his spine. Something was definitely wrong. " Who is it?"

" Robert Jurgen. We've been treating him for three days now, and he was awake for a moment today – he's very sick." The silver-haired frowned. " Do you know him?"

Spencer found himself breathing deep once, twice, thrice, in a desperate, futile attempt to calm himself. But eventually – so abruptly that he startled Dmitri – he was running, utter horror squeezing his throat.

He could only pray he wasn't too late, after all.

* * *

Slowly drifting out of the world of dreams, Kai gave a tiny moan of satisfaction when feeling a warm hand brush his cool cheek. " Alex, honey, wake up." Slowly, his eyes fluttered open to Dmitri's very much inviting sound.

He blinked a bit when meeting a pair of amusement- and confusion-filled blue orbs. " Hey", he murmured, then rubbed his eyes. " What time is it?" It was still so dark outside, it couldn't be morning yet.

" Half past two. I… came back for a while, because of work-issues."

He immediately frowned, examining the other with his gaze. " Are you alright?"

Dmitri nodded, smiling a bit. " Of course." The man then sighed. " I'm sorry I woke you up, but… I couldn't let you sleep over there – you would've been sore in the morning."

Somewhat confused, he investigated his situation, and realized that he was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair before a window (where moon and stars offered some light), a book resting underneath his folded arms. Slowly, things made sense. He'd begun to read when realizing that he wasn't going to get any sleep after Tala's visit. He must've fallen asleep, after all…

Looking towards the bed, he was relieved to find Konstantin still fast asleep. At least his restlessness hadn't bothered the child.

Seeing what he was looking at, Dmitri's eyes softened. " He's been sleeping soundly all this time. And I think you should do the same – you seem like you haven't slept an eyeful."

He flashed the other a guilty look. " I… don't think I have."

Dmitri's look hardened as understanding struck. " It's because of Tala again, right?"

He looked down, unable to form a word. What on earth could he have said that would've been enough?

_I'm so sorry._

He was mildly startled when out of blue, one arm was placed underneath his legs, while another sneaked its way to behind his back. And soon, Dmitri lifted him into air as though he'd weighted less than a feather. Feeling oddly good in the familiar, safe hold, he leaned closer to the other's warmth. Right now, for just a tiny moment, confusion and messed up emotions didn't matter.

He gave a small, inaudible sigh of disappointment when he was gently laid to a bed. " I wish I could stay, but… My shift goes on for few more hours. But I'll be back as soon as I can."

He smiled when peering up at the other. " I know." He hated leaving things hanging up into air just as much as the other did, but they'd have plenty of time to talk things through later.

Shivers of pleasure went through him when Dmitri bent down and placed a kiss into his hair. " I love you."

Despite all his confusion, his heart held no hesitation as he responded. " 'Love you, too."

Dmitri grinned, still – even after all the time they'd spent together – seeming so relieved to hear those words it stung him. Was Dmitri really that uncertain about his emotions? (Could he really blame the other?) " I'll be back before you know it." With that, the other left.

Watching the closed door, he gave a deep sigh, then buried his face into his hands. All confusion nearly crushed him when flooding in with full force.

He was in even deeper trouble than he'd feared.

But it appeared the night-time visitors weren't over just yet. A shadow he'd failed to notice before moved in the corner. He prepared to fight, until moonlight revealed a familiar face. Chills went through him. " Darja?" What on earth was Dmitri's mother doing here?

The only emotion he could find from her face was disgust. " I like this even less than you do, so let's just cut all the crap, understood?" The woman held a small pause before going on. " I know you and your… friends aren't happy with what Black Dahlia has done to Moscow. And you're not the only ones." The woman glanced at him, as though evaluating whether she should trust him. " For about four and a half months, I've been leading a group of… rebels, I suppose is the right word for them. Our goal is to become strong enough to one day rise up and destroy Black Dahlia, down to a very last soul, cell and brick. And, no matter how little I like the idea, we need you."

He frowned. " Why?"

" Because you're the only one who can control the joined Dranzers", she replied bluntly.

His eyes flashed, and the shivers of revulsion going through him made him tremble. " I want to have those phoenixes disjoined, to set Dranzer free. Why would I want to use them for you, or anyone else?"

Darja didn't seem discouraged. " Because only the Dranzers – together – are enough to take down those bastards, to save this city and perhaps the entire world. Without them, Gabriel is just too powerful to be brought down." The woman's eyes flashed. " I know how much you want to protect all those people around you, especially that child you call 'son'. And I'm sure you won't end up wasting this opportunity to do it – after all, it's the only thing you can still do for them." She then walked up to the door, preparing to leave. " Once you've done your thinking, find a door that has a picture of a feather decorating it. You'll find us there." Those words left lingering, she left.

Although it became almost deafeningly silent in the room after her departure, Kai's mind was humming so badly with screaming thoughts that he didn't even notice.

And even though he remained in bed (where Konstantin kept sleeping, blissfully unaware of this all), he definitely didn't get a lot of sleep that night.

* * *

/ _Since the beginning of their romantic relationship, it had been Michael's secret to come and watch as Julia rehearsed for her upcoming circus-performances. (He was always hiding, of course – after all, they'd made a deal to not tell anyone about them just yet.) And during the corsage of those sessions, he'd learned to know each and every one of her moves better than his own._

_That's why all alarm-systems activated inside him when he saw her sway unnaturally, a somewhat dazed look appearing into her eyes. Then, everything started to happen as though in some sort of a nightmare that refused to end. All his willpower wasn't enough to keep him from screaming as he helplessly watched her body slump, then fall heavily towards the ground, the safety-net still not in place._

_Mercifully, someone was close enough. Raul – who'd fortunately managed to put on his safety-equipment – performed a breathtaking dive, and managed to catch his twin-sister just before she would've hit the ground. Michael's heart, however, refused to stop hammering as the two landed, and he could hear Raul screaming. " Julia! JULIA!"_

_She woke up seconds later, and when they talked the next day, she explained that she'd fainted because she hadn't slept well the night before. He believed her (to such extend that he wasn't alarmed by the strange bruises soon enough appearing to her skin, or her worsening fatigue)._

_A month later, he received her break-up -letter._ /

* * *

Michael could barely breathe as he sat on a bench outside the hospital, desperately trying to collect his thoughts. (Even though it was two days from when Julia had revealed her secret, he was still in a shock.)_Leukemia…_

How the hell hadn't he noticed anything?! Was he an idiot?

" 'Thought I'd find you hear." He jumped slightly when hearing Julia's voice. She took a seat beside him. " You've always been the type that needs fresh air to clear their heads."

He couldn't help smiling faintly. " Hmm." He had no idea of for how long they'd been sitting in silence, until a very important – crucial – question came to his mind. It took a lot of courage and a long, hard swallow until the question willed its way from his tongue. " I… need to know…" He wasn't exactly sure of how to set his words. " _That_ thing… Are you okay now?"

She couldn't help but smile, although the topic was practically nightmarish. " Yeah", she replied in a softest tone. " I… just finished my last treatment-session before I headed for you, and I never got the answers, but… It's okay now, I can feel it."

He just had to smile, too. _It's okay now._ " Good to hear." What a lousy understatement!

As she nodded, her grin widening, both had tons of things in their minds they would've wanted to say. But, of course, no conversation can go uninterrupted.

He, facing towards the direction, was the first one to spot the pink-haired figure approaching. Seeing his wide-eyed expression, Julia also turned her gaze, and gained a mimicking one.

The approaching young woman's hair had grown far beyond her shoulders, and she seemed dishevelled as well as exhausted, traces of tears were evident in her eyes and all over her cheeks. Also, she had a thick, bloody bandage covering her left arm. But she was still recognisable. " Matilda? What on earth…?" All words died out.

For a moment, the pinkette didn't quite seem to believe it was actually the two of them sitting there. Then – everything clicking to place – she gave a choked sob of relief, barely managed to wheeze. " Oh thank goodness, thank heavens it's you…" She swallowed thickly, terror slowly appearing into her eyes. " You… You need to come, now! Raul… He's very sick. He needs help."

Julia immediately gave a gasp, and for a moment seemed ready to collapse. Then, faster than any lightning, she was dashing towards Matilda. " We've gotta get moving!"

Michael's body worked on instinct. Before he spent even a moment to question his decision, he was following the two women.

* * *

If there was one emotion that Emily had thought wouldn't exist in her world, it was confusion. Ever since pretty early childhood, she'd been a person of extreme rationality. Every problem she faced – be it bullies at school, eventual boy-problems, or troubles at work – she'd solved with assumption that it held a strict mathematical pattern, held logic and sense.

That's why the problem at hand infuriated her. No equation could help her with the intense emotions that surfaced whenever she saw Michael and Julia together, or when she was around Kenny. It was her heart that was cracking to pieces – not her logical mind. Mathematics didn't work as her support this time.

She'd just finished yet another session of physical therapy with those thoughts, when she jumped in her chair as Kenny suddenly burst in, seeming like he'd finished two marathons at one go. She looked at the man as though he'd gained a third head. " Kenny? Where's the fire?"

Despite panting, he grinned when glancing towards her. " You… need… to see… this…", he stated, then – seeing her sceptical look – decided to elaborate. " Trust me… It's… good…"

She decided to play along; after all, she had nothing better to do at the moment. (Besides… She was actually looking forward to spending some time with Kenny.)

Around five minutes later, after he'd managed to get some breath, they started to make their way through the hospital's hallways. Kenny (always a gentleman) stopped to wait every once in a while as it still took her ages to get moving with her prosthetic leg.

Eventually, they were stood behind a rather small, white door. She frowned when hearing piano-music from the inside.

_Why does that sound so familiar…?_

First time in years, she saw the grin she'd fallen in love with upon Kenny's face as he spoke. " Remember when we talked about Anna, and thought she wouldn't be able to play now that she's…?" Even after all these months, he couldn't say 'blind'.

She nodded, perplexed. " Of course. Why?" How could she forget? Piano was Anna's life!

Kenny's grin widened still. " Take a look inside."

Even further puzzled, she carefully opened the door, and couldn't suppress a gasp when the sight met her. " Oh my…!"  
Inside, Anna sat before a piano that seemed ancient and nearly broken, apparently unaware of their presence. She was missing a tune every once in a while, but… Dear goodness, she was playing, and it sounded amazing!

Tears of joy and movement came to her eyes. She leaned towards the touch without even noticing it as Kenny laid a hand to her shoulder. " I've been teaching her with nurse Tohmota for about three months now", he revealed. " Do you think she's improving?"

Pieces clicked all of a sudden. Her eyes widened.

All those times Kenny had disappeared mysteriously, all the time he'd spent away… It'd been for their daughter.

Tears still glimmered in her eyes when she turned to look at him, unconsciously placing a hand to cover his. " Thank you", was all she could come up with.

At that seemingly harmless moment, something cracked inside both of them, leaving them vulnerable. The temptation became just too powerful to resist.

And so – with Anna's enchanting music playing in the background – they both closed their eyes and leaned forward, their lips locking into a kiss both had subconsciously been wanting for a very, very long time.

* * *

/ _Waking up to sounds of loud screams, five-years-old Irina shivered like a leaf, her eyes growing wide._

Not again…

" … _ever again, you useless piece of filth, do you hear me?"_

_It felt like someone'd been stabbing her heart when she heard the soft, pained sobs. __" I… I'm sorry, _papa_! I'm… __I'm so sorry__! It will never happen again, I swear!"  
" Get the hell out of my sight, brat, before I'll _really_ hurt you!"_

" _Gabriel, leave him alone!" This time, the hiss was their mother's. " What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

" _Kai, go to your room. This is adult's conversation."_

_There was a loud sniff. " Y – yes, _papa_."_

_A moment later, the room's door opened, and in limped a tiny, hunched form. Her stomach turned as she smelled blood. " Kai?" She frowned, despite darkness seeing a part of his bruises. " He hurt you again!"_

" _Shh…It's okay." She heard him hiss a little with pain as he sat down next to her and wrapped one arm around her. __" Just… Don't listen, okay? __Don't listen."_

_But she couldn't keep herself from hearing as screams soon crept from downstairs, followed by sounds of flesh meeting flesh. And she couldn't hold back tears as she leaned her face against Kai's shoulder, and felt his hands gently cover her ears._ /

* * *

Irina's head was still spinning as the words Bryan had told her a little less than two days earlier kept rolling around.

Kai… He was alive. He'd made it through his chest being pierced by a bullet – only to end up losing all his memories.

Right now, all she would've wanted was to get back to Russia, to see that her brother was alright with her own two eyes. But before leaving, she wanted to have a little… chat with that woman who'd been with Misha, Maura Ennis. She needed to ask certain questions, no matter how much this unnecessary delay annoyed her.

She shook those thoughts away when hearing steps. Looking up, she found Bryan approaching her bench in the hospital-corridor. " So they haven't let you in yet?"

She shook her head sharply, her patience starting to become dangerously low. " I swear, if they don't let me in soon, no amount of hospital-staff will keep me from barging in. So what if she's been more or less unconscious for two days – we need her information!"  
Bryan nodded, then – probably mostly because he wanted to switch topic – glanced at her arm. " Does it still hurt?"

She snorted. For a moment, she thought about snapping or lying, but changed her mind when seeing the genuine concern in his eyes. " Like hell. But I'll live."

He nodded once more, and they lapsed into a thick, somewhat uncomfortable silence as both desperately wanted to avoid all the subjects that would've been important to have handled. Eventually, Bryan started to leave. " Um… Yeah, I should… go."

Oh, she wasn't going to let him get away this time. Her tone was that of full-trained general's as it boomed through the hallway. " Not so fast, Kuznetsov."

Bryan bent an eyebrow when turning to look at her. " Well this certainly is unexpected. Is the mighty Irina Hiwatari asking me to stay?"

She growled. " Do you want me to punch you that badly?"

After a moment, Bryan decided to stop teasing her and took a seat beside her. They sat in silence for a moment before he managed to swallow his bride enough to mutter. " You know… I missed you, too. Even though we're not together anymore."  
Irina rolled her eyes, and he could've sworn she blushed a little. " Quit with the sappy-stuff, tough guy. It doesn't suit you."

At that moment, it took him a lot to not kiss her. Instead, he chuckled and spoke in Spanish (as he knew it was a language she couldn't understand). " You're adorable sometimes, Princess."

She arched an eyebrow at him. " I sincerely hope that wasn't an insult."

He grinned, but didn't say a word.

Just then, the female-doctor they'd been waiting for appeared, seeming tired and somewhat startled by something. " The patient's ready for interrogation now. But I'm afraid you can't stay for too long – she's still upset and needs rest."  
Irina nodded, though obviously gritting her teeth. " Alright."

After receiving a long, stern look of evaluation from the doctor, they were allowed inside. No matter how well Irina had prepared herself for absolutely anything, the fist flying towards her almost surprised her. She managed to snatch Maura's wrist just before the outraged woman would've managed to harm her, and glared at the audibly hissing woman. " What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snarled.

The flames in Maura's eyes (no matter how little she liked to admit it to herself) startled her. " You… asshole took Misha away! You made him leave!" she screeched. " Because of you, the father of my child is missing!"

Those words sent Irina's head into a spin, and her eyes widened despite resistance. _A child?_ That woman… was carrying the child of that bastard, monster? _Oh shit…_ Soon enough, however, wrath overpowered all other emotions. Her voice was a cold breeze when finding its way through her unnaturally tight throat. " I attacked Misha, yes. And I wish I'd killed him." Her tone was chilling as she spoke the next words. " Because he's stolen away almost everything I've ever held dear. Ms. Ennis, he's nothing but a cold-blooded, emotionless murderer, who was even capable of killing his own parents." Seeing the look upon Maura's face, she snorted. " You can punch me for as many times as you like, but it won't change the truth." As she then turned around and walked away, she was almost stunned to realize that it was suddenly a lot easier to breathe.

Bryan, apparently, decided to follow her. The lavender-haired gave her a brief look. " You seem to be in a harsh mood today", he commented.

She merely shook her head. " It was 'bout time someone told her the truth." Maybe now, even that poor woman had a chance to set herself free from that monster's grasp.

**¨**

Left alone into the room, Maura stood still for a longest time, shivering like a leaf with disbelief, agony, sorrow and slowly rising wrath.

Then – as all damns came down at once – she placed a hand to her just slightly swelled bump and closed her eyes, screaming at the top of her lungs. Shadows covered the ring Misha had given her.

What the hell was she going to do now?!

* * *

After a night that hadn't offered much rest, and even less answers, Kai jolted into awareness due to a sound of door opening loudly. Konstantin also twitched beside him, startled.

Although Kai's mind was still sluggish, he realized this arrival couldn't be Dmitri – it was still dark outside, so the silver-haired's shift wasn't over yet. So who could it…?

" It's time for another round of examinations", Dr. Plavov's very much unwanted, rough voice announced.

He growled, glaring at the man. " Do you have any idea of what time it is?" he hissed.

Konstantin's hold of him became slightly tighter. " _Papa_…? What the hell's going on?"

He gave the child a admonishing look. " Watch your language, 'Tin." Then, seeing the masked fright in those eyes, he allowed himself to smile. " It's okay. The doctor's just going to make some tests – it'll be over in less than an hour."

Konstantin seemed slightly sceptical at first, but soon the child's expression melted. " 'K." It was obvious that only the doctor's presence kept Konstantin from hugging him as the ten-year-old jumped off of the bed. The child sent a threatening, nearly murderous glare towards the doctor while slowly, reluctantly, walking out. " I won't be far."

The doctor rolled his eyes at the closed door, muttering something under his breath. Kai arched a threatening eyebrow. " If you're insulting my son, I can already guarantee this little 'session' of ours won't end prettily."

Dr. Plavov rolled his eyes. " Yeah, yeah, yeah." He'd just sunken into his thoughts when the doctor's voice stopped him. " Still thinking about those two 'sweethearts' of yours?"

He frowned and tensed all over, glaring at the man. " What's it to you?"

The man shrugged while taking a blood-sample so roughly he winced. " I'd just stop bothering them and leave them be if I were you. It's not like you'd ever have time to get anywhere with either one of them."

Feeling extremely unnerving cold shivers everywhere, he frowned. What the hell was this idiot talking about? " What do you mean? Why should I let go?"

" Because you're going to die." It was said so casually, with so little sentiment, that Kai's blood stilled. " You know about that thing inside of you, right – the piece of a bit-chip? Well, it appears it's not the only thing draining you – there's a lot of junk twirling inside you." The man's eyes flashed chillingly when spotting his horrified look and drastically paling features. " So I wouldn't worry about… 'love-issues' and father-son –relationships if I were you."

His eyes widened steadily, and it felt like someone had stolen all air from his lungs. Gosh, if he hadn't been sitting down, he would've definitely collapsed.

_Dying…_

" No…" He… couldn't, not yet, not so soon… It couldn't… Konstantin…

The doctor sneered when seeing his expression. " What? Did you honestly think that a ungodly _thing_ like you would be allowed to live a long life? Oh please… You don't deserve such. Too bad you managed to enchant all those people into creating a bond with you – it's gonna sting them when you die." The man then snapped his fingers, giving a hiss. " Damnit, I forgot some papers. I'll be back in a sec."

Kai didn't even notice the man's departure, paid no attention to his surroundings. All that made sense was the words just said, banging his head over and over again like some damn mantra.

This was just too surreal…

Feeling something wet underneath his nose, he lifted a trembling hand to wipe it away. He shuddered when realizing it was blood.

At that moment, he made up his mind.

* * *

Dmitri's features gained a deepest frown when he noticed the 'doctor' leaving Kai's room, spotted the pompous look upon the bastard's face.

Something bad was going on.

Unnerving chills travelling all around him, he entered the room from where Dr. Plavov had just emerged, and became even further alarmed when seeing the look upon Kai/Alex's face. A heaviest weight was planted to the pit of his stomach. " Hey." His voice sounded tense, but he didn't even notice. " I just saw Dr. Plavov leaving… Is everything alright?"

For a tiniest moment, he could've sworn he saw the dual-haired's face weaver. But in the end, what came was probably the worst attempt of a fake-smile he'd ever seen. " No, everything's okay." He could see some tremble as the other struggled up. " Let's… just go. I don't feel like going through any more poking today."

Struck wordless, he nodded.

Later – once he'd be properly rested after the nightshift and his mind would be clear – he'd demand some answers as to what was going. But right now he settled with wrapping an arm around the slightly smaller male and walking away with him.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tala didn't know exactly what power was leading him that day, as he (for a second time in five months, which chilled him) entered a small chapel, carefully making sure no soldiers were in sight before closing the door. He felt almost like smiling upon discovering that he'd been right.

Ever since childhood, this place had been Kai's sanctuary, where the dual-haired had came whenever he was in need of support or guidance. And, just as he'd expected, he found Kai from a bench nearby the altar. Auburn eyes were closed, so he couldn't tell if Kai was asleep or deep in thought.

His muscles relaxing, he gave a small sigh. Pretty soon after Dmitri had went to bed (exhausted by work-shift), Tala had noticed Kai slipping out of the BBA-building. At first he'd reluctantly allowed it to slide (not wanting to leave his baby-daughter alone, and knowing that Kai could very well protect himself), but after over an hour, he'd decided to go and look for the dual-haired. He was almost ridiculously thankful to find the other safe and sound.

After a moment's hesitation, he approached and spoke. " So here you are – I was getting worried."

**¨**

Slowly, shivering at the familiar voice, Kai allowed his eyes to open. He couldn't face Tala at the moment, so he resulted into staring at the gorgeous, painted picture behind the altar (although his eyes were too hazy from emotions to tell what it represented). " I'm sorry I had you worried. I… just needed some answers", he whispered.

He could sense Tala's slow, contemplating nod. It took a moment before the redhead spoke. " I hope you found them", the other stated in a quiet, soft tone.

He fought hard to resist the urge to bite his lip. _Unfortunately, I only found one of million._ Feeling far too much at one go, he pushed himself up. " I think we should head back, before the others start to panic."

Tala nodded yet again, weird look upon his face. " Yeah…"

Relieved to get away from the situation that was killing them both, he found himself half-running towards the church's door, wishing from the bottom of his heart that fate would allow them to part like this, that things wouldn't be made even more difficult.

Suddenly – just as he was almost safely out of reach – he felt Tala's hand graph his wrist. He shivered, but refused to turn around in fear of his face revealing something. It took a moment before Tala spoke. " Kai, if… if something would be wrong, you'd tell me, right?"  
He swallowed thickly, still not turning to look. _Please don't make me do this…_ But he had no other choice, so – no matter how much it sickened him – he spoke a single word, a lie. " Yeah."

But Tala wasn't fooled quite that easily. His shivering became even worse when the redhead moved to stand before him, and a rather cool hand was placed to underneath his chin. The eyes boring into his were stern and demanding. " Kai, please, don't do this to me. Don't you dare shut down on me, I…" All words died out when the redhead finally realized just how close their faces were. Apparently unable to resist the temptation, Tala leaned just a little bit closer.

Kai's heart was nearly exploding as their lips remained ghosting only inches apart, Tala's warm breath feeling so very tempting and right against his face. It took a tireless age before he heard this sensible part inside him scream.

_You can't do this to him or Dmitri – not when you're going to…_

And so – although it felt much worse than ripping his heart right out – he practically jumped further so abruptly it surprised them both, feeling this unbearable stinging behind his eyes and ribcage. It took all his willpower to not break down crying and screaming. " I'm so sorry, but… I have to go." His voice sounded so hoarse it was barely coherent. No matter how many times he swallowed, the lump in his throat wouldn't go away. " Bye." As he spun around and all but run, he was convinced it was the last time he ever saw Tala.

It wasn't until he was outside did he dare to let tears roll amongst raindrops that fell as sky opened up all of a sudden. Pouring rain swallowed his scream of pain and fury.

**¨**

Back inside, Tala was trembling uncharacteristically as he brought one hand to his lips that's almost gained what they'd been desperately yearning after for months.

He'd came so close…

Despite furious blinking, not all burning of his eyes disappeared.

And no matter how much he hated the place, he couldn't bring himself to leave for another hour.

* * *

Tyson was beginning to get extremely annoyed. For the past two nights, he'd managed to get barely any sleep as these terrifying, sickening feelings of something being terribly wrong kept plaguing him. As third night of the same thrill came, he finally decided that enough was enough.

The BBA-building's hallways were empty, almost like deserted, as he started to make his way towards Dr. Plavov's small room. As much as he detested the bastard, he knew the man had sleeping-pills. That fact made the idea of co-operation negotiable.

He was just passing the building's main-doors, when he saw something that first stilled his blood, then made it boil.

There – only about three steps away – was Ming-Ming, gazing around for soldiers with extreme nervousness while making her way towards the building.

At that moment, all reason and coherent thoughts left him. Without thinking for longer than a passing second, he'd made his way outside and to her. He didn't give a damn if every single freaking soldier in the city heard as he roared. " You… What the hell are you doing here?" Her flinch wasn't even nearly enough to stop his rant. " How dare you show you face around here, after everything you did?" Yes, he knew she certainly wasn't the only one to blame, but he wasn't in the state to care at the moment.

But it appeared Ming-Ming wasn't the easily startled girl he'd met in their teenage-days. Her eyes – although hurt – flamed as she spoke. " I know how much of a bitch you think I am, but I still need you to come with me, right now. Because of Hilary."

He frowned. " Hilary?"

Ming-Ming gulped, fear flashing. " She and the twins… They need you."

He needed no further persuasion.

**¨**

Moving around with soldiers everywhere was hard and excruciatingly slow, but eventually, they'd reached a tiny, extremely shabby-looking shed nearby Moscow's harbour. After looking around for soldiers once more, Ming-Ming made a strange knock, then pushed the door open. " Hilary, I found him", she announced.

What Tyson saw when the door was opened properly would remain in his memory forever. His eyes widened.

Laying on a floor – pale, and obviously in pain – was Hilary, armed against possible soldiers barging in with nothing more than a pathetic-looking old baseball-bat that laid beside her. In her arms, was two smallest babies he'd ever seen – one of them, a boy, whimpering quietly in his sleep, the other, a girl, sleeping and breathing shallowly (too shallowly). His children… Gosh, how beautiful they were! " Holy damn…"

Her eyes somewhat unfocused, Hilary glanced at him, blinking. " Thy-son…"

" She lost quite a bit of blood, and the twins were born much too early." Ming-Ming's voice was so stern that he just had to look at her in surprise. " Is there a doctor in the BBA-building?"

He blinked a bit, then nodded slowly. " Yes."

" Good. Then we need to get them there – there's no time to waste." Without stopping for a moment, the woman had taken the kids from Hilary, who protested weakly. " You take Hilary – there's no way she'll make it further than this on her own."  
After a nod, he forced himself into operating. Hilary burst into tears as he scooped her gently into his arms, and he jumped a bit. " Did I hurt you?"

Crying even harder, she buried her face into his shoulder. " I'm sorry…", she barely whispered. " I'm so sorry…"

They both knew there was tons of sorting out to do, so much that needed to be said. But now wasn't the right time. And that's why Tyson simply held her tighter, forcefully pushed back nearly falling tears. " Shh… It's okay. Everything's going to work out, you'll see. It's okay…"

Damn, how he wished he was right!

* * *

That night, it took Kai all he had to simply make his muscles move.

Slowly, he put away his pen, having finished his small note of goodbye. His eyes were blurred by just about spilling tears as he turned towards Dmitri's sleeping form. He had to swallow long and hard to keep tears from coming.

_You have no idea of how sorry I am for this._

With a motion that was far harder to perform than he'd expected, he pushed himself up and walked up to the sleeping man. As though to give them privacy, clouds moved to hide the moon as he bent and planted a long, soul-searing kiss to the silver-haired's forehead. Dmitri frowned a bit when a single tear Kai couldn't hold back dropped to his skin, but didn't wake up.

Kai squeezed his eyes tightly shut – the urge to wake Dmitri up almost more than he could bear – but then steeled himself. This… This needed to be done. For everyone's sake. " _Spakojnaj notsi_", he whispered in a choked tone. And with those words, he disappeared like a shadow.

Swallowing desperately to choke down all tears and struggling furiously to move forward and breathe, he thought leaving couldn't possibly become any harder. He was sorrowfully mistaken.

For, just as he'd almost managed to sprint past the room where he knew Tala and Konstantin were, the ten-year-old stepped out, holding a empty glass in his hand. The boy immediately frowned a bit when seeing him. " _Papa_? Where are you going?"

He barely managed to keep his face in check, and even with eyes closed it was much harder to smile reassuringly. From somewhere impossibly distant, he could hear Tala's voice.

* * *

/ _" Stop that."_

" _Stop what?"_

_Tala poked his lips gently. " When you close your eyes while smiling, it's always a fake-one."_ /

* * *

" I'm just taking a little walk", he stated in a soft tone, then arched an eyebrow at the child. " But you should be fast asleep by now."  
Konstantin grinned sheepishly. " I'm just going to get a glass of water." The child then seemed serious, almost worried. " You'll be back soon, right?"

" Of course." His voice didn't sound quite right, but he hoped it was good enough to fool the ten-year-old.

Konstantin nodded slowly, unreadable expression upon his face. " 'K."

At that moment, he decided that he couldn't take another moment of this without falling apart. And so… " I'll better go, so you can get back to bed." He managed to get the next word out just barely. " Bye."

Of course, Konstantin couldn't tell the significance… The child gave him a tiny hug, seeming slightly puzzled but not unconvinced. " Bye, _papa_. See you in the morning."

His breath hitched a bit as he watched the child's distancing back. " See you." And he thanked whatever deity was watching over them that Konstantin didn't turn around to see the look upon his face.

Gritting his teeth, he spun around and walked on.

There was no room for hesitation.

**¨**

Inside the room, Tala suddenly woke from his slumber with a heavy gasp. He blinked when realizing that there was wetness covering his cheeks. Reaching out, he became even further confused when realizing it was tears.

What on earth was he crying for?

**¨**

Kai suck in a huge breath of relief when he was finally out of the building, cool night-air soothing the burning of his face, filling his tight lungs. There was a painful burning behind his eyes as he forced his feet into carrying him forward, mind nearly numbed with the weight of what he was walking away from. His legs were shivering so badly that he barely managed to stand, but he didn't dare to miss another beat in fear of even slightest hesitation changing his mind.

Tala and Dmitri… This was the best thing he could do for them – they deserved to be set free from his hold, before they'd face even greater deal of pain. And Konstantin… Even he'd understand, eventually. The child deserved much better. He had to let leave before that decision would be made for him. Besides, at least now, he could do something useful and meaningful before…

He froze all of a sudden when spotting something of such bright white colour that it seemed to be glowing against darkness. He blinked with utter confusion.

_A white orchid?_

How on earth had it ended up there, tossed to the ground? Hadn't pretty much all plants been destroyed months ago? Well, whatever the case, he soon realized he couldn't rip his gaze away.

That flower… It seemed so lonely and out of place in the middle of all this destruction, dropped by someone and forgotten. For a moment, his hand twitched with desire to pick it up, but in the end he changed his mind. The flower was best left where it truly belonged.

Determined no to break down – furiously telling himself that this was something he had to do, for everyone's sake – he grit his teeth and marched on, his mind screaming with agony.

_I'm sorry, you have to believe me._ He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. They weren't dry. _I'm doing this for you. I hope you'll be able to forgive me eventually._

Konstantin and Tala had already lost him once – he wanted to make his second time as painless as possible for them. And he didn't want to see Dmitri suffer an inch more because of him, either. Dr. Plavov was right – he had to let go before he'd bring even greater damage. This was the only possible road for him.

Careful to avoid Black Dahlia's soldiers patrolling the streets, he moved as swiftly and soundlessly as a shadow. And eventually, he found a small house (rather a hut) that had a picture of a feather decorating its door. He entered with mild hesitation, and frowned deeply when finding the surprisingly big indoors seemingly empty. " Is there anyone here?"

Darja's face held a somewhat chilling smile as she stepped into view. " Well hello there, Kai." In a flash, the room filled with people that stared at him with apparent curiosity. The rebels. " We've been expecting you."

* * *

In Black Dahlia's base, Haku's snake's eyes were filled with annoyance as he approached the door of Gabriel's room. Why was it always he who had to bring in the bad news? (Actually, if he thought about it, the answer was easy. He was the only one who dared to.)

He knocked unenthusiastically. It took a moment before there was a reply. " _Now what?_"

He winced. _Oh great, so he's in a bad mood…_ He entered after a second, face free of all emotions. Gabriel was stood before a window, back to him. " You'll better have something important."

" I'm afraid I'm not bringing good news." He waited for a second. " According to our resources, the Subject is now with the rebels."

He'd never seen Gabriel _really_ lose his temper before, and that's why he arched an eyebrow when a huge glass-vase was thrown across the room, missing him with less than an inch, and words he knew to be curses were hissed in Russian.

It took two full minutes until the other man had calmed down, and even longer for the inner turmoil to cease. But eventually (with Gabriel still stood before a window in his former posture) he could see the man's shoulders relax and dared to speak. " What are we going to do?"

" We'll wait." Gabriel's voice wavered a little. " I'm sure the Subject will look for the Dranzers for us. Once it's found them, it'll be headed for us. All we have to do is wait."

" And what if it won't come to us?"

Was that a snicker he heard? " Then… We'll persuade him. One way or another, that thing is as good as ours. After all…" There was a brief, threatening pause. " … _I_ was the one who created it."

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: (wipes eyes)

Okay, everyone who wants to kill Dr. Plavov right now, hands up! (Lifts both hands HIGH.) (Er… I don't dare to even think of asking the same thing about author…) (sweatdrops)

Okay, so the crowd's slowly coming together… well, most of them. Oh dear, why on earth am I still torturing them like this?! It was just Christmas, for crying out loud! Do I really not have ANY good will and such left?! (whimpers)

Uh, okay, as I'm having a sudden feeling I should be running FAST, I'm going now. Please, remember to review – you all know it does miracles to my level of motivation! (sends puppy-dog-eyes) Be good, everyone!

Oh yes, and before I forget…

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**

* * *

**Ayatsuji**: Hey, don't worry about forgetting to review a chapter – with how lousy I am at remembering to review, I'm DEFINITELY in no place to complain! (grins sheepishly) Besides, as long as you're still sticking around, I'm a VERY happy author.

YAY, I'm so glad you liked the plot-development! I've been so confused and insecure with some of my latest twists, that I'm way beyond happy to think I've at least somewhat succeeded!

(Heh, Darja really rocks it with separating those two, doesn't she?) (snickers evilly, rubbing hands together)

(I love word nicely!) (smirks)

Oh my goodness, you've read "Nine Months", too? Wow! (stares with wide eyes) I can't believe someone actually bothers to read my fics, let alone TWO of them! (But yeah, I seem to have this creepy addiction to rip Kai and Tala apart. I can't understand where it comes from – they're one of my favourite-couples!)

But anyway, once more thank you SO MUCH for reviewing – it seriously made my (at the time) fluish day to know someone's actually still sticking around, let alone reviews! 'Hope I'll keep seeing you around!  
**¨**

**BloodRedViolet**: Oh dear, it's a real torture that Kai can't remember, huh? (cringes) I seriously hope he'll remember now that he's away from all the distractions – this situation is paining even me, and I'm the author! (sweatdrops) (I also wish he'll get to see his baby-girl eventually – poor thing doesn't even know about his second child yet!)

Once more, thank you so much for bothering to review! Please do stick around – it's the only way to know if Kai'll eventually remember everything and if things will work out! (I wish I could offer you answers, but…) (flaps arms with desperation)

**¨**

**Miako6**: (sighs) I'm seriously torturing you poor readers, huh? With how much pain I've put these characters through, I'm amazed you haven't attacked me yet! (Heh, thank goodness you don't know where I live! Right…?)

(snickers) I just couldn't resist putting up that Kai and Konstantin –moment – they seriously needed some time together!

Again, thank you so much for reviewing! Please, try to stick around despite my murderous twists – I'm hopelessly trying to control my murderous mode! (sweatdrops)

**¨**

**thegreatwhitewolf**: (sends HUGE hugs) Thank you so much for support! Having a flue is definitely no fun, especially when I usually catch nothing and always hit it big time when I do. (cringes)

Kai related to Mr. D? (smirks) I believe it's safe to admit you're on a right track there…

Heh, I just couldn't resist making a scene with Bruce, Hiro and Brooklyn. I couldn't picture Bruce as homophobic type, let alone him being someone who'd turn his back on his own son! And I also just had to pump in some 'Bryan attitude'. 'Bout time this fic got something cute and cuddly! (grins)

(Btw, you got the part of Julia and Michael completely right. Sorry 'bout the confusing scene – I went into a panic-mode to cut some things off before the chapter would've turned twenty pages long!) (sweatdrops)

Phew, I'm glad you're not against cliffies – with my devious mind, I doubt they'd end someday soon… (slams head against a table)

A lot's going on, huh? With all the pain those poor people have gone through, I'm keeping all toes and fingers crossed they'll get at least somewhat happy ending! (grimaces) But anyway, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing – I still find it impossible to believe someone would actually bother sticking around my story, let alone review! (dances with joy) Laters!

**¨**

**IqVaDa**: Hooray, I'm so glad you had fun with the chapter! It became so long and so much happened that I was really nervous as to how it turned out! (wipes forehead)

Gabriel's a big-time (SENSORED), huh? Hey, why don't we put together a 'I hate Gabriel Hiwatari' –club? I seriously hope I'll get to give him a loooong, PAINFUL ending… (growls, eyes flashing)

(Dmitri has his moments although he's… well, a distraction, huh? I feel a bit sorry for him, too – though just a tiny bit.) (sighs)

Heh, it was DEFINITELY a pleasure to bring Kai back! (grins WIDELY) And I almost had even more fun with the BryanxIrina –scene. (snickers) I figured this fic needs at least one cute and cuddly couple, so…

MUAH-HAH-HAA, I know it's probably one of the weirdest twists I've EVER created, but I just couldn't stop myself from creating that crush-thing of poor Spencer! Don't ask me where that one came from – I have no idea!

Oh dear, I really hope you survived with only a blocked nose and didn't end up having a full-blown flue! (From rather recent experience, I know that's NOT fun…) But in any case, thank you SO MUCH for the absolutely heart-warming review – gosh, how good it feels when someone announces liking the chapter! (grins, feeling warm and fuzzy) Laters!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** (surname unknown) – A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	19. Megiddo Saga, Chp 6: The Chase Is On

A/N: I've had huge problems with managing to sneak up to my computer to write. (winces) But despite that, I've now FINALLY managed to complete a yet another chapter – phew! (Number nineteen – I can't believe it!)

First things first… All reviewers, thank you SO MUCH for your effort! I've really been in a need of encouragement lately. (sends cookies all over) And – as I've forgotten to say this for so many times – also huge thanks to all those who've listed this lil' story of mine!

Okay, as I can't find any more things to blabber about and I'm sure you want to get on with the story, let's go! I hope this turned out okay.

* * *

It was a carefully hidden, yet widely whispered fact amongst the members of Black Dahlia that their emotionless, ruthless leader – the fearsome Gabriel Hiwatari – had one weakness. After all, even Achilles had his tendon. 

That weakness – Gabriel's guilty pleasure, his obsession, his target of lust, his downfall – was called Milja.

As Gabriel now looked at the woman (or perhaps still a girl, as she was still only nineteen) brushing her long hair that had the shade of darkest eden-wood, he couldn't keep himself from wondering how on earth someone like he – a man who could feel hardly anything at all, valued power above all things – had taken someone like her as his greatest sin. Especially now that she was naked, her extremely short, slender body seemed even more frail than usually. There wasn't absolutely anything strong about her.

But as her sharp eyes that carried a furious colour of cherry-tree glanced at him through the mirror, he once again remembered that on the inside, she was something else entirely. " Now what are you looking at?" she inquired with a lifted eyebrow, her velvet-like voice tickling his skin.

" You", he responded bluntly, tilting his head just a little. " I still can't understand what is that you've done to make me…" He couldn't find a proper word.

" … addicted?" Milja gave him a small smile that held something deceitful, putting down her hairbrush with a elegant motion. " It wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it?"

With a dangerous grin, he opened his mouth to speak, but became interrupted by a knock.

Despite her complete lack of clothing, Milja didn't blush a slightest bit when room's door was suddenly opened, and a rather young male-soldier came in without waiting. The man, however, immediately went beat-red when seeing her, seemed to forget how to breathe. " I… uh… just… I…"

Gabriel – his face so dangerous the other man rapidly fell ghostly-pale – half-growled, sounding like a beast just about to attack. " This'll better be _very_ important."

Recovering just a little, the man finally managed to speak. " Y – yeah… Yes, Sir. It is." The man cleared his throat, futilely trying to take his eyes off of Milja, who'd just put on a thin, black dressing-gown and was now putting on makeup. " Your troupes in Philadelphia… They're in motion. They've started out the invasion."

Neither noticed the dangerous flash in Milja's eyes.

" Very good." Getting out of the bed lazily, Gabriel (who was almost fully dressed) gave the man a somewhat murderous glare. " Was there something more, or why are you still here?"

The man blinked, as though having difficulties to remember. " Um… Yes, Sir. Noah... He just reported. He's in position, waiting for instructions."

Gabriel gave a somewhat irritated sound. " I'll be there in a minute." Noticing that the other man still hadn't managed to leave, instead kept staring at Milja, he gave the idiot a meaningful glance. " Now what are you waiting for?"

The man immediately blushed. " Er… Sorry, sorry Sir! I'm... Gonna just go." He was gone in a flash.

Left alone with his more or less secret lover, Gabriel gave the woman a rather cold glance that also held some lust and hunger. " I'm afraid I'll have to go now."

Milja nodded, focused on fixing her makeup. " I'll be back tonight, as usual."

Gabriel nodded while putting on his long jacket. " Alright." For a moment, he seemed to be debuting whether he should say something more, but in the end left the room without another word. The door closed soundlessly behind him.

**¨**

As soon as the man was gone, Milja took a small communicator (skilfully disguised into a form of pocket-mirror) from her makeup-bag. After taking one more glance over her shoulder to make sure there was no danger, she spoke. " Commander Ishtar? This is agent Tentravna. There's something important I need to report…"

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 6) CHAPTER 19: The Chase Is On

* * *

Sitting in a extremely comfortable chair, inside a rather fancy small room of the BBA-building, Ray finally dared to breathe freely, first time in so long. 

Kai and Tala's baby was safe. His own son Yoshi was sleeping soundly only a couple of steps from his watchful eyes. And now, after what felt like such a long time, Mischa was also safe, resting in a bed right before him, still out cold due to her 'episode'. He had no idea of what it was that had taken over her, but in truth, he didn't really care. Right now, all that mattered was that she was there, with him. He had plenty of time to get answers later.

He jolted back into awareness when the woman suddenly gave a small, uncontrolled sound of discomfort. He managed to blink twice before her eyes opened, meeting his through apparent haze. He couldn't keep the smile from appearing. " It's alright", he reassured her, mouthing as clearly as he possibly could. Subconsciously, he took her hand and squeezed it. " Just go back to sleep. It'll be okay."

He could read words 'thank you' from her eyes before they closed again, and she slid into a peaceful slumber.

Just then, the room's door opened. He was startled at first, but relaxed and smiled when seeing who the arrival was. " Mr. Dickinson!" Gosh, it felt like forever since he'd last seen the old man!

The elder also smiled, face warm. " Well hello, Ray. I just had to come and see you as soon as I heard you're back." The man searched through his face, then seemed to come to a conclusion. " I assume your trip wasn't an easy one?"

He quickly looked away, not wanting the man to see his face, and shook his head. Suddenly, it seemed all words had abandoned him.

He'd been disowned, old scars had reopened. But… it was worth it.

" Well, you found what you were looking for, and you're back now. In the end, that's all what matters, no?" Mr. D's voice was even softer than he'd remembered. " Your team is together again."

He frowned.

Together again? But… How could they be, when Kai was…?

His head turned quickly, eyes growing impossibly wide as pieces clicked rapidly. " Kai…", he gasped loudly, barely daring to believe. " He… Is he… alive?"

Mr. D blinked with surprise. " Didn't Raphael tell you?"

He paid hardly any attention to those words. " How… How is that possible?"

Mr. D sighed deeply, then begun the long story.

* * *

Tyson certainly hadn't slept the night before. And at the moment – although his last night of rest felt so distant – he didn't feel even a slightest bit exhausted when looking at his baby-girl, laying inside a lousily made incubator and fighting desperately for her life. (For even a second, he hadn't ceased mentally roaring at Black Dahlia for taking away the electricity that might soon become fatal for his daughter.) 

The night had worn on in some sort of a fog for him. For obvious reasons, Dr. Plavov had came several times. He knew that at some point, his father had showed up as well, but he couldn't remember a word they'd spoken. It could be that Hiro had also came, but he couldn't tell for sure – everything was too foggy.

He blinked his hazy, tear-tormented eyes when feeling movement in his arms. Despite all, a smile came to his lips when he met his baby-son's demanding ruby-eyes, and heard him make a sound so loud it shouldn't have been possible for someone at his age and size. Gently, he put aside the now empty bottle the baby had already pushed away. " So you had enough, huh?" he mused in a whisper. Suddenly, the baby gave a shrill cry, spearing both arms, and with a laugh he lifted the baby so that the tiny one could hear his heartbeat. " Oh dear… You're going to be a real handful, huh?" He grinned when the baby gave him a look of hurt and accusation. " But I still love you, you know?" The baby responded with a contented sound.

He nearly jumped with fright when hearing Hilary's soft voice from the bed beside him. " You're natural, you know?" she whispered. " Who would've thought?"

Surprised, he turned to look at her to see her in a sitting position. " Hey. You've been sleeping for almost twelve hours – I was starting to get worried." As had turned out, it wasn't just the twins that had been in quite a rough shape after the harsh labour. Hilary had lost a lot of blood, and had quite naturally been utterly exhausted. She'd spent pretty much all the time since she'd been found sleeping. Now, she was still awfully pale, but seemed a lot better and stronger than before.

She gave him a apologetic look. " Sorry." She then glanced towards the baby in his arms. " Is he okay?"

He grinned. " Yeah. The little guy's been a real angel."

Hilary's eyes then moved towards the baby-girl, darkening. " What about her?"

All mirth immediately disappeared from his face. " Dr. Plavov… doesn't know." He swallowed thickly. " All we can do is wait."

Hilary laughed just a bit. " And heaven knows how good you are at that", she noted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He responded with a yet another grin, after which they fell into a thoughtful silence. So long it lasted, that he was startled when Hilary spoke again. " Tyson… Now that our family's together… I think we should give the twins names." Her eyes were still unusually dark. " I know they're still very small, but… Just in case."

He understood immediately. With how horrifyingly fragile their little miracles were, every day was precious. " On one condition." He went on after receiving a deeply suspicious look from Hilary. " I get to name the boy."

She rolled her eyes, smile tugging the corners of her lips. " So long as it has nothing to do with food."

Truth to be told, ever since he'd found out Hilary was about to have a baby-boy, he'd been looking for a perfect name. And there was one he'd fallen in love with. " How about Jay?" (1)

Her eyes immediately softened. " I'd say it's a perfect name for him."

A proud smirk appeared to his face. " Thanks." He then glanced at the girl. " What about her?"

Hilary's eyes gained a strange look. " When I was very young, and first thought about having kids… There was one name I found."

He gave her a slightly surprised look. " Hmm?"

" Asha." Even thought her gaze was cast towards the child, he could see and hear her tears. " It means 'hope'."

For a moment, Tyson could feel extremely uncomfortable burning in his eyes, but fortunately it disappeared with a lot of blinking. " It… sounds really beautiful, Hils. It's definitely her name."

**¨**

Hearing all the hidden emotions in Tyson's voice, Hilary yet again felt this uncontrollable need to say something, anything, indicating she knew his secret concerning Ming-Ming. But right now, she certainly wasn't in the state to have the long, hard discussion sorting things out between them would've required.

And therefore – the only thing in her mind the safety of her kids – she leaned her head against Tyson's shoulder, biting her lip to keep herself from bursting into tears. She couldn't come up with many things that would've felt better than Tyson's one arm wrapping securely around her just then.

* * *

Sitting in the BBA-building's cafeteria, Ming-Ming mused that at that moment, she knew better than ever before what it felt like to be completely, utterly unwanted. During the endlessly long hours she'd spent in the building, only Mr. Dickinson had actually spoken to her, and even he just few words. She couldn't blame them, really; with what she'd done, she hadn't expected sympathy. 

Taking another taste of her herbal tea (as no coffee was available without electricity), she spotted that she was no longer alone. Steps slow and heavy, Ian walked in, a somewhat worried look upon his face. For a moment, she was stunned by how much the still rather tiny Russian had changed, then managed to speak. " Is something wrong?"

To both their surprise, it seemed she'd managed to catch the boy off-guard, as he blinked when glancing towards her, then managed to pull on his usual expression. " Nah, I was just… looking for someone." It wasn't until then he seemed to realize it was really she sitting there. He lifted a delicate eyebrow. " Now when did you show up?"

" Some hours ago." Her drink tasted tart when she took her next sip. " I'll be leaving very soon."

Ian snorted. " With all those soldiers patrolling the streets? Sorry, but I don't think so."

She darted a venomous look towards him. " Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?"

He shook his head quickly. " Of course not. I'm just stating a fact. Moving around in the streets is too dangerous for pretty much anyone. You'd get yourself killed with going out."

As much as she hated having to admit it, she knew he was right. It was a sad truth that she wasn't as strong, skilled and courageous as the rest of this building's inhabitants – she'd never survive out there. But that didn't stop her from giving him a sour look. " So I'm staying here, where _no one_ wants me to be? Peechy…"

To both their surprise, Ian shrugged. " Not everyone considers you unwanted."

She lifted an eyebrow, genuinely stunned. " Really, now?"

" Hn. The atmosphere around here's been really depressing – perhaps you'll bring in some cheer." Apparently remembering the search he'd formally been on, the man then prepared to leave. " I'll get going. See you around."

Blinking with stun, she stared at his distancing back. First time in days, she felt warm. _Since when have these Russians been this friendly?_ " Yeah… See you."

When she took another sip of her drink, she blinked yet again when discovering that this time, it tasted very good.

_How odd…_

* * *

When Spencer had first entered the hospital, he'd already decided that he was prepared to go through another world war to get to see Robert. And that's almost what he'd been forced to endure; as he wasn't family, the hospital-staff had decided that he had no right to barge into Spencer's room. A distant, tiny part of him understood this, but after almost full day's wait, he was growing so annoyed and frustrated that he was sure he'd soon do something he'd regret dearly later. 

Mercifully – just as he was about to snap – a young female-doctor with a lot of scars on her face, warm sea-coloured eyes and honey-coloured hair appeared. " You're Spencer Karask, no?"

He nodded with a cautious frown. " Yes. Why?"

The woman gave a heavy sigh of relief. " One of our patients has been asking after you. Thank goodness Dmitri managed to find you!"

He decided to skip formalities, instead asked what'd been tormenting his mind for a full day by then. " How's Robert?" His voice was unnaturally tight, but at the moment, it didn't matter.

The doctor's eyes changed, darkened. This time, the sigh she gave was different by its nature. " Mr. Karask… The illness Mr. Jurgen has is something we've never encountered before – its one of those new ones that sprung out of control after the devastation almost six months ago." She seemed extremely apologetic, although none of this was her fault. " I'm so sorry, but… In all honesty, we don't know what's wrong with him – there are so many different diseases roaming around in the streets these days. All we can do is make him comfortable, ease the symptoms and hope for the best."

Guilt immediately hit him with a stone-hard fist.

Robert… He knew the man had came to Russia because of him. This was all his fault.

He swallowed thickly, feeling out of breath all of a sudden. " Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. " Of course, although he isn't conscious right now. Just follow me, I'll take you to his room."

The journey, no matter how short, seemed to last for a lifetime. He didn't even hear what the doctor said when they stopped in front of a certain door, his mind blanked by swirling thoughts. And then – after what felt like an eternity – he was allowed inside. He paid no attention to the doctor leaving him alone with the room's soul occupant.

With slow, almost fearful steps he approached the bed, and couldn't quite clear his unnaturally tight throat with a gulp when he saw the unmoving figure laying there.

Gosh, he'd never seen Robert that fragile! The purple-haired ex-blader's face seemed unnaturally pale, much too close to transparent, making the dark circles around his eyes seem even darker then they should've. It took a while for him to realize that the sickening wheezing sound that seemed to echo everywhere was the other's breathing.

Words of Robert's doctor kept repeating themselves in his ears.

/ _" I'm so sorry, but… In all honesty, we don't know what's wrong with him – there are so many different diseases roaming around in the streets these days. All we can do is make him comfortable, ease the symptoms and hope for the best."_ /

He found himself shivering uncontrollably as he kept moving and finally slumped into the extremely uncomfortable chair placed beside Robert's bed. He licked his lips and wondered what to say for a longest time before words willed their way out. " I… am not sure if you can hear me, but…" It wasn't until then he spotted one of Robert's hands laying on the bed. Unable to restrain himself for another second, he took it, startled by how cold it was. His eyes gained a searing sensation. " I'm here now. I… I hope you know that."

Nothing – absolutely nothing – flashed by the purple-haired's face, and he absently realized the burning from his eyes moved to his cheeks. At that moment, he refused to care if whatever Robert had was contagious. There was no need to hide and watch out now.

Taking a deep breath – almost like preparing for a dive – he closed his eyes and leaned forward, then pressed his lips slowly and softly to the purple-haired's. It took several moments before he managed to convince himself into breaking the kiss, and even then his lips remained ghosting just above the other's. " I hope you know that", he repeated in a whisper.

He could've sworn the hand in his squeezed back, just slightly.

* * *

During his life, Noah had been hunting many kinds of preys – most of them human. But never had he felt such a rush of adrenaline in veins as he did now, snake's eyes locked to the unearthly creature only a small distance away, defenceless on a high hill. The creature was moving around restlessly, obviously struggling with the two powers fighting over control inside it. 

This was going to be a lot easier than he'd thought…

In its distraught state, the phoenix failed to hear when he pulled out the biggest and most dangerous gun Black Dahlia had to offer, then aimed.

_All Black Dranzer needs to take over is a small push…_

The gunshot echoed deafeningly, followed by a cry of utter pain when it sank into the phoenix's flesh.

He lifted his small communicator, paying no attention to the phoenix's continuing screams of agony and rage. " Mission accomplished. How do I proceed?"

" _Stay in position_", came Gabriel's voice. " _It's only a matter of time before it arrives. You know what to do then. I'll send you backup._"

He nodded to himself. " Copy that. Over and out."

As he lifted his gaze, he grinned like only a successful predator can. The phoenix – which was still screaming, a small river of blood staining its feathers – was shivering all over, its formally warm eyes now carrying a extremely ominous red colour of Black Dranzer's. Dranzer had been overpowered.

_Yes_, he mused. _Mission accomplished._

With the phoenix in distress, it was only a matter of time before Kai would show up.

He hid himself skilfully, and waited.

* * *

Since she and Kenny's kiss, Emily hadn't been able to sleep, with guilt and completely mixed up feelings driving her towards insanity. 

She had extremely important decisions to make. And she had to choose fast, before it'd be too late. Before a lot of people would get hurt.

She allowed her mind to wander, and subconsciously brought a hand to her lips.

Kenny had hurt her badly when practically abandoning her after their baby-daughter's death. And Michael… It'd felt so damn good to be with him! She'd felt safe, there'd been no doubt and pain. But still… Was her love for Michael really the type that'd carry through years to come, that'd last through thick and thin? Did she really love him as much as she did Kenny?

She snapped back to consciousness upon realizing that her hand had moved into the pocket of her rather loose pants, and her fingertips met something hard. Frowning, she picked up the object. Shock washed over her when she realized it was a extremely beautiful, white-gold ring that held a couple of small diamonds.

Her wedding-ring, given by Kenny. Which she hadn't thrown away even after all this time…

And finally, she understood what she probably should've a long time ago. Her eyes flashed.

She needed to have a long, uncomfortable talk with Michael. And after that… She had absolutely no idea of what'd happen. And, surprisingly enough… It felt good.

* * *

Irina's eyes were slightly narrowed as she sat by sleeping Maura Ennis' bedside, anxiously waiting for her to wake up so she could finish the 'talk' they'd started about a day earlier. And gosh, she'd always been horrible at waiting. 

She eyes shifted rapidly towards the room's door when it was opened and she tensed all over, then relaxed when discovering it was Bryan. " Still no progress?"

She shook her head, gritting her teeth. " Apparently, she's decided to sleep for the next decade or two." She then gave him a look of curiosity. " What's up?"

He shrugged, seeming suspiciously sheepish. " I just… thought you could use some refreshment." He threw her a can of Coca-Cola, and she took a perfect catch. " I snatched it from the canteen. 'Don't know how long it's been there, but…" He shrugged again.

She was about to mock him for being a softy, but in the end couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she gave him a lopsided smile. " Thanks, Kuznetsov."

He grinned. " No problem, Princess." Then – most likely finding the situation such he wanted to escape from before it'd transform into something else entirely – he begun to retreat towards the door and safety. " Well, now that I've checked you two aren't at each others' throat or anything… I'll get going. See ya." And before she could respond in any way, he was gone.

She sunk so deep into thought, that Maura's voice nearly caused her to yelp pathetically. " You do understand that he's crazy about you, right?"

She snorted. " Yeah, right…" But truth to be told, she wasn't completely disgusted by the idea… Her gaze then turned to the woman, hardening. " Well, now that you're finally awake… It's time for some questions." Her gaze iced even further. " It appears Misha Kuznetsov is missing. Do you know where he is?"

This time, it was Maura who snorted. " Are you kidding me?" There was so much sadness in the woman's voice that she actually felt sorry for her. " No matter how much I cared about him… I didn't know him at all! So no, I don't have a fucking clue of where he is – or what he's about to do, for the matter."

She nodded rather stiffly. " Makes sense. He never trusted me with any information when we were still partners, either."

Maura gave her a shocked look. " What?"

She shook her head, her gaze strongly suggesting the woman to not ask anything further. After a long moment of silence, she noticed Maura shielding her bump with one hand, and came to think of another question. " What are you going to do with the baby?"

Maura's eyes flashed in a way she'd never seen before. " I'm having him, of course!" The eyes turned even more hazardous. " It doesn't matter what his father is – I'll protect him from turning into him, whatever it takes. I'll protect him from absolutely everything – that's my duty as his mother."

Those words slashed Irina far deeper than she would've ever cared to admit. In her eyes, flashed a picture of a new-born baby-boy, desperately reaching out for her with his tiny arms.

_I failed to fulfil that duty_, she thought bitterly. _And my son paid the ultimate price for that._

At that moment, she couldn't stand being in the room for another second. Rising from her chair – her body unnaturally tense – she begun to move towards the door. " There'll be a guard right outside your door at all times, so don't try anything stupid." Her voice wasn't anything like hers. " Someone will bring you food soon." After that, she slipped away from the room.

As soon as she was in the hallway, she leaned heavily against a wall, biting her lip as hard as she possibly could to keep her emotions in check. Misha's words echoed in her ears like reminders of the most horrible nightmare.

/ _" You'll never see him again, Wildcat."_ /

" Princess, are you okay?"

Bryan's voice – coming from much too close – caused her to jerk uncharacteristically. Damnit, she should've known he wouldn't be far! " Yeah. I am", she stated, voice filled with almost hidden strain. She then looked at him, all too aware that her out of control emotions could be read from her eyes. " What's going on this time?"

**¨**

Looking at Irina's eyes, Bryan knew for sure that she was definitely _not_ okay. But unfortunately, he didn't have the time to ask more right now. " We just received a urgent message", he stated, shivering a bit. " I don't know how it's possible, but… Some… soldiers have taken over the city."  
A flash immediately passed Irina's eyes. " Black Dahlia…", she gasped, then sprinted on.

He could only stare at her back, utterly confused. " What the hell's going on?"

" Just keep up with me, will you?" Irina snapped, not looking over her shoulder. " We don't have any time to waste!"

He knew better than to argue, so – hoping dearly that he wasn't getting involved into more than he could chew – he ran after her.

* * *

Ominous-looking soldiers in dark-blue uniforms (that were decorated by a picture of a flower) – that'd appeared into Philadelphia's streets out of nowhere, it seemed – slowed Julia, Mathilda and Michael down far more than they could've afforded. But eventually, they managed to reach the place where Mathilda had left Raul. 

Julia had never experienced such terror she did when following Mathilda through the small, barely still standing building. She blinked a bit in the building's darkness.

For all that time… she'd thought her feelings of something being badly wrong, the cold shivers she'd felt, were because of her upcoming meeting with Michael. But now, she knew better. And she could only pray it wasn't too late to save her twin-brother.

Seeing her blink again (for a very different reason this time), Mathilda half-whispered. " I'm sorry it's so dark, but lately, Raul's eyes have been really sensitive to light."

Julia couldn't do anything but nod, a huge lump feeling choking in her throat. A wave of relief flowed over when Michael's comforting hand was placed tenderly to her shoulder. And then, they came to a small, extremely dusty room. Despite all resistance, a couple of tears escaped Julia's eyes when she saw the evidently shivering figure laying on the floor. " Raul…"

Not wasting a second, Mathilda rushed up to the young man, stroking his hair gently. " Hey, are you awake?" They could see her bite her lip, hard. " C'mon, open your eyes for me… Wake up…"

It took alarmingly lot of time before there was a faintest croak. " Mattie…?"

Despite everything, the pinkette managed to smile faintly. " Yeah, sweetie. It's me." This time, she stroked the man's cheek ever so gently, cautiously. " Guess what? I managed to find Julia – she was in the hospital, just like you said. Michael's with her. We're going to take you to hospital."

Raul wheezed, then broke into a painful-sounding couching-fit. It took a mighty while before he found his voice. " N – no… I… I hear the soldiers, Mattie… too dangerous…"

" NO!" Unable to restrain herself for another second, Julia practically flew forward, falling to her knees beside her brother. " I'm not leaving you here, do you hear me? I'm not…!" After that, all words disappeared when a faintest ray of light revealed her brother's face. She couldn't keep her eyes from growing wide. " Oh no…"

Raul's half-lidded eyes… They seemed so very red and dull… But it wasn't that what scared her. The reason to her growing panic was the dot-like rash that'd turned dark, almost died out already. Whatever he'd had… had been rough.

She gulped thickly, then – pushing aside the possible danger of getting infected – placed a hand to his forehead, jolting at how unnaturally hot it felt. His ragged, wheezing breathing didn't sound good, either. She ignored all tears blurring her gaze when darting her gaze towards teary Mathilda. " We need to get him into a hospital."

Michael's eyes widened. " But Julia, the soldiers…!"

Some tears rolled when she looked at him. " Michael, I… I don't know what he's had, but right now his fever is insanely high – he may have a pneumonia! I don't give a damn about soldiers!"

He gasped loudly when also seeing Raul's face. " Holy…" He glanced at Mathilda. " How come you're not…?"

" Let's talk about that later, 'k?" He'd never heard that much distress and terror in Julia's voice before. It was obvious that she was struggling to maintain control over herself. " Right now, we've gotta get going." Even in darkness, he could see her eyes were filled with despair. " Help us, please."

Hearing her voice, he just couldn't fight back. Screw the soldiers, the chance of getting infected with whatever the heck Raul had. He had to do this – for Julia.

And so, he rushed forward to help, wishing from the bottom of his heart that they weren't too late. Because – this he knew for sure – Julia would never survive from losing Raul.

* * *

Waking up at the break of dawn, Tala could clearly feel that something was wrong. Gently, he took a hold of his baby-girl when she started to whimper quietly, startled by screams that came from the hallway. " Shh…", he whispered, not wanting to wake up Konstantin, who was also sleeping nearby. " It's okay… It's okay…" 

The baby still in his arms, he walked towards the door of their room, and frowned when recognizing the voices as Dr. Plavov's, Dmitri's and Raphael's.

_What the hell is going on?_

Stepping into the hallway, he blinked at the sight meeting his eyes, mind still half-asleep. Facing stone-faced Dr. Plavov, outraged Dmitri was restrained from attacking the man only by Raphael's irony hold. The ISA-commander had murderous intent in his eyes.

" You… You told those things to him!" Dmitri screeched. " This is all your fucking fault, you asshole! He's missing because of you!"

Despite himself, Tala felt his eyes widen.

Missing? Was something wrong with Kai?

What Dr. Plavov said next sent his blood burning. " You need to understand this, punk. Kai escaped from the ISA's custody – he was still under arrest, had absolutely no authorization to leave this building. And that makes your little friend a fugitive."

This time, it was Raphael who growled. " What?!" Disbelief was clear in the man's eyes. " You've got to be kidding me!"

Dr. Plavov simply lifted his chin haughtily. " Technically, Kai is my possession. And I'm about to use all my resources to get him back here."

Boiling all over, Tala was just about to blow off completely, when Raphael – face and voice more dangerous than ever before – spoke again. The man pointed towards a door behind the doctor. " Get in there, _now_. We have a lot of talking to do."

Gulping thickly, Dr. Plavov obeyed instantly, not willing to risk his life with disobeying.

Left alone with Dmitri and desperately trying to calm down the crying baby in his arms (as she'd been startled by all the yelling), he spoke. " What the heck is going on around here?" Then, everything clicked. He could feel colour disappearing from his face. " Kai… He left, didn't he?"

Dmitri nodded, equally pale. " Yeah…" The silver-haired swallowed. " Dr. Plavov told him that… that he's going to…" He could see the man shudder. " He left a letter, said that he's going to try to bring an end to this nightmare, told us not to look for him…"

Tala's head was spinning wildly, disbelief and near-anger taking over. _Damnit, Kai…_ " I've got to find him", he heard his tension-filled voice state. " Before it's too late."

Dmitri's eyes immediately lit into a flame. " I'm coming along."

He snorted, annoyance starting to spread through. " No chance. You have no combat-training – you'd get yourself killed!"

But if anything, those words only added the other's determination. " Would you just sit around waiting?" The man's blue eyes hardened. " Take me along, or I'll go searching for him alone."

He growled, admitting his defeat. No matter how little he liked Dmitri, he couldn't let the man practically commit a suicide with going after Kai alone. And so… " Fine. But I'm warning you – if you stand in my way or slow me down, I know quite a number of ways to disable you."

Dmitri responded with rolling his eyes, then took a look at the baby in his arms and frowned. It was obvious that man would've desperately wanted to ask about the child's origin and parents, but ended up saying something else. " What about her? You're not going to take her along, right?"

" We can look after her and Konstantin for a while." Turning their heads, they saw Judy stood nearby, Bruce Granger right beside her. There was an array of emotions in her eyes. " You need to go and find Kai, before that bastard gets to him first."

Too tired and worked up with other things, Tala didn't bother to hide the relief appearing into his eyes as he gently handed the baby into the woman's arms. " Thank you."

Judy flashed him a small smile. " Just go, will you? Before it's too late."

Not needing any further encouragement, the two young men were on the move.

It wasn't until they were downstairs did Dmitri come to think of something, and frowned again. " Tala… Exactly how are we going to find Kai?"

Tala gave a wolfish grin. " Leave that to me." To his surprise, the redhead pulled out a beyblade. " Wolborg, I need your help!"

His eyes widened to comical size when after a second, before them stood a huge wolf. " What the…!"

Ignoring him, the wolf and Tala looked at each other intently, almost like exchanging words. And then – so unexpectedly that he jumped backwards – the wolf flew into motion, disappearing into the streets of Moscow. And it was then he clicked. " It's tracking down Kai's scent…"

Tala gave him a look. " If anyone can find him, it's Wolborg." The redhead then motioned him to follow, the gesture anxious. " C'mon, we'll better go before he'll run too far."

He had no intention to oppose.

* * *

In the dark room where he'd dragged Dr. Plavov, Raphael gave a grin that revealed a row of white teeth when looking at the now unconscious other man. After making sure the handcuffs with which he'd restrained the 'doctor' were firmly in place, he gave a satisfied sound. 

So what if his superiors would roar at him for this later? At least this way, he could make sure the idiot wouldn't send anyone to arrest Kai.

He was coaxed back into reality by a soft sound of his communicator. Frowning, he picked it up. " Yes?"

" _Commander Dacosta?_" a female-voice he could faintly remember hearing once or twice before spoke. " _This is commander Ishtar. I recently received a report from one of my agents. We've lost Philadelphia._"

He cursed loudly and colourfully, then calmed himself with two deep breaths. " How do we proceed?"

" _As was planned. It's time to launch the mousetrap._" Her voice sounded extremely tense. " _It's all up to you now. Do us all a favour and be careful, alright?_"

His eyes darkened, and he even caught himself shivering. " Copy that. Over and out."

Putting away the communicator, he took one more deep breath, then – eyes flashing – made sure his gun was prepared, and walked out of the room without giving the tied up, unconscious Dr. Plavov another glance.

After so many years – all his life – it was now time for him to face his demons…

* * *

In the rebels' base-building, the still somewhat suspicious group was staring with curiosity and wonder as Kai walked up to Darja, face revealing no emotions. " Your speech back then was quite impressive." His eyes flashed. " I want to help you – for Dmitri and everyone else's sakes."  
He could just see the battle of disgust, relief, pleasure and rage inside Darja when looking into her eyes. " Very good. I'm glad." Something threatening appeared into her gaze. " But before letting you join us, let alone taking you along to the hunt, I want to test your capacity." The eyes turned dark. " Ivor, Jevgeni, you may begin now!" 

Kai opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but before a single word came out, two extremely well-trained looking men were storming towards him from opposite directions.

He had no idea of what power took over inside him just then. But before he could even blink, his fist moved, sending the rather big man attacking him flying a respectable distance backwards, then down to the floor. The second opponent – a smaller, but much faster man – was slightly more demanding. He ducked rapidly as a lightning-fast fist flew his way, and kicked forward as soon as he was down. The man stumbled, but was back up again the exact same time the as he. For quite a while, their fists moved in the exact same speed (as though they'd been reading each others' minds), until the man made his move. For a tiniest of moments, his eyes widened when the man ducked down, then – mimicking his movement from before with chilling accuracy – kicked forward. On the very last moment he managed to make a backflip over the man, landing right behind his opponent. And immediately, a ice-cold predator's side inside him told that the other was vulnerable. Faster than he could fully process it, his hand moved towards the other's neck. A second later, the man emitted a huge gasp and was down.

Darja's eyebrow was lifted when he looked at the woman. " Impressive", she admitted with evident reluctance. " I may have underestimated your skills."

" Does that mean I passed?" he inquired.

" Almost. But before that, I want you to answer to one extremely important question." Her eyes became harder than stone. " Are you absolutely sure that you want to join us? That you want to do this?"

Kai's eyes flashed with determination as he nodded, teeth gritted tight.

He'd made so many mistakes – he hadn't damaged Black Dahlia's base and Black Dranzer when he'd escaped from that hell, he'd messed up Dmitri's life, and he'd actually returned 'from death' to Tala, throwing the redhead's life completely upside-down. This was his chance to finally do something right before…

" I'm sure", he announced, not an inch of weaver in his voice.

Darja nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. " Good, then." She pulled out something and threw it towards him. He was mildly surprised when catching it and discovering that it was a gun. She glanced at him when handing him some bullets. " Do you know how to use it?"

Not saying a word – trusting himself to some voice deep inside – he allowed his hands to work. Soon enough, he realized that the formally harmless piece of metal was now fully prepared and loaded. " Apparently, yes", he stated, eyes locked to the gun.

Darja gave him a weird look, but before she could ask a thing a girl who couldn't be older than fifteen appeared, declaration of war in her eyes. " Ma'am, I just received a message. The phoenix has been discover, and one of Black Dahlia's men is already there."

Darja's eyes flashed dangerously. " Thank you, Rosette." She then allowed her gaze to go through everyone in the room. " You heard her – the time has arrived. Let's go and collect what's ours before more of Black Dahlia's soldiers make it there." Finally, her gaze locked to him, evaluating. " Do you think you're up to this?"

He nodded, flame appearing into his eyes. " Of course."

" Well, in that case…" She gave him a extremely strong-looking beyblade. " You'll need this."

Taking a look at the blade, his eyebrow bounced high up as he discovered that it held a picture of black dahlia. " This is Black Dahlia's property." He looked at the woman. " How the heck did you get a hold of this?"

First time he ever saw her, she smirked. " Gabriel isn't the only one who can play with moles and spies." She then grew far more solemn. " Alright, I think we've wasted quite enough of time already. We'll better go, before those freaks get there before us."

As the rest of the rebels gave what sounded like a battle-cry, Kai allowed his eyes to darken, squeezed the beyblade so tightly it almost cut through skin. He could just feel Dranzer's terror and distressed, sensed that time was running out.

He was going to do this, for everyone's sake. Darja was right – the time had arrived.

His face held no hesitation as he followed the rebels out of building, for a first time during the life he could remember knowing with absolute certainty that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

**1**) In case you're wondering, Jay means 'victory'. 

A/N: Uh-huh, the chase IS on! And hey, I actually managed to finish this chapter without any cliffies too murderous! (jumps with joy)

Okay, as I'm AGAIN in a bit of a hurry, I'll better get going now. But before that… **PLEASE**, review, let me hear from you! As I've mentioned for so many times, you're voices are a crucial element in keeping up my motivation to write, so… (sends HUGE puppy-dog eyes)

Awkay, that's all for now. Until next time, folks! 'Hope I'll be seeing you all then!

Be good and take care!

* * *

**Ayatsuji**: (laughs evilly, then winces) Oh yes – this I've come to realize while writing fanfics – I'm DEFINITELY a sadist – what on earth have you poor readers or the characters done to me to deserve cliffies and pain like this! (shudders) 

Kai's been really lost and confused, huh? (grits teeth with a scold) But thank heavens (as this chapters shows) that's FINALLY beginning to change! 'Bout bloody time! (wipes forehead) But hey, I'm FAR beyond flattered you like my Tala! So yeah (this I've long since admitted to myself), he's softer etc. than the real version, but I just couldn't hold myself back – this is what I see beyond surface when I look at his character. (eyes turn into a shape of hearts)

Ooooookay… (shudders again, sweatdropping) Back from the la-la-land…

Dmitri dying? Hmm… (grins evilly) Sounds VERY juicy, but let's see what my damn subconscious side decides…

Heh, you know, I came an inch from bringing Tala back to life in 'Nine Months'. Now THAT would've escalated the drama, huh? (smirks)

Okay, I'll better start tuning out for now before I'll end up boring you to death with my blabbering. (Geez, it seems I'm in a talkative mood today!) Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the inspiring review – you have no idea of how much kick you gave me! I really hope you'll end up sticking around until the very end! Hugs and love!

**¨**

**BloodRedViolet**: I'm a real menie with all these twists, aren't I? (winces) I'm surprised no one's came after me with axes yet! I've gotta try and work out my fondness for cliffies… (slaps forehead with one hand)  
Yay, the link you gave me DID work, despite my technical skills (or rather, lack of thereof…)! The pictures I found were utterly adorable and amazing, and I found a particular liking to the video from front-page – marvellous work! (Heh, I found the song on it through YouTube, and now I can't stop listening to it.) I have absolutely no artistic talent, so I can only gape with mouth wide open. (Btw, the list of favourite-music holds A LOT of bands I also adore, such as Linkin Park, Rammstain, Three Days Grace and Sum 41! Cool!)

Once more, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing – and the amazing link! 'Hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**thegreatwhitewolf**: Stuffy nose? Hooray, I FINALLY have a proper word for it! It's annoying that they didn't teach us such a simple thing in school. (I'm a non-native English-speaker, you see.)

It's hard to like Dmitri, huh? I've even noticed this in myself. No matter how sweet and good things he does, the fact is that he's a annoying obstacle between Kai and Tala. (cringes)

Heh, I figured that Kai and Konstantin deserved some 'son and _papa_' -time after all they've been through. And it was unbelievably pleasurable to write that lil' EmilyxKenny scene – I've been waiting for it since the very beginning of the story! (I'm so happy you find the side-pairings at least somewhat interesting – I've had a real brainstorm with inventing and portraying them!)

Hmm… Actually, now that you mentioned it, Kai and Tala's baby-girl doesn't have a name yet. (How did I manage to forget about that?!) Heh, it'll be fun to roam around the options. (I'm grown hopelessly obsessed with names.)

(Phew, what a relief to come across another one who's grown hooked on cliffies! I thought I was the last of my kind!)

Again, thank you SO MUCH for the baffling review! I'm a mile above glad you think the story's becoming good and like it – I'll work my hardest to maintain the quality! HUGE hugs!

**¨**

**Miako6**: (sighs with a shake of head) I've been a real pain the s with those cliffies, haven't I? I've still got a lot of work to do with convincing my damn subconscious side to stop creating them. But hey, at least this chapter offered a tiny bit of relief!

Once more, thank you for reviewing! 'Hope you'll keep hanging in there despite the mentioned cliffies!

**¨**

**GabZ**: Yay, I'm so glad you liked that part! I figured the story needed some cuteness like that amongst all the pain and torture. (smirks happily)

Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! I really hope you'll be sticking around in future!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** **Kuznetsov **– A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	20. Megiddo Saga, Chp 7: Origin

A/N: I'm sorry, I know I'm back a day later than I should, but I had **huge** problems with managing to stitch together this chapter! I can't believe it's finally done! (sweatdrops)

But before letting you get to it, one important thing. Thank you SO MUCH for those AMAZING reviews! (sends bear-hugs to each and every single one of you) I mean this more than EVER before – this chapter would've NEVER been completed!

Okay, now…

Or actually, wait, before getting to the chapter, one more thing… **I have a really embarrassing confession to make.** I could try and stay quiet about it, but I want to be honest with you guys, so here we go. (sighs and gulps thickly) Some of you may already have noticed that the name of Dmitri's mother changed during the five-month's time-skip. From the bottom of my heart, **I'm so sorry** about that mistake of mine – apparently, my dementia is kicking in even worse than I thought. (winces) But hey, let's think positively: due to that mistake, I came up with one more twist. I sincerely hope that'll (at least somewhat) make up for me screwing up! (glances with hopeful, apologetic eyes)

(sighs) Alrighty then, now that I've gotten that out of my chest… Here's chapter 20, finally! I really hope it didn't turn out to be as horrible as I fear!

* * *

/ _With the coolest autumn-breeze sneaking through her layers of clothing, Mariah shivered uncontrollably while she stood nearby a factory-like building, carefully hidden from keen eyes and anxiously waiting for her 'resource' to show up._

_For already a year, she'd been tracking down Biovolt's traces in China, helplessly trying to find evidence of illegal activity. Now, she could finally get what she was looking for._

" _Mariah Kon?" A woman's voice startled her badly._

_Spinning around, she had to blink a little. She'd been expecting a woman at about her face that'd look exactly like a scientist. But the woman stood before her was rather old – at about Mr. Dickinson's age, she mused – and had the kindest face she'd ever seen. " Aleksandra?" She finally got her head back on track. " I got the impression you have information."  
The older woman nodded, glancing around without turning her head. " I do. Though… I'm afraid it's not what you're looking for."_

_She frowned, disappointment flaring through. " Then what is it?"_

_To her surprise, the woman handed her a package, eyes filled with millions of emotions. " There's something far more dangerous than Biovolt roaming around the face of our world, something much more ruthless and destructive. I need your help to warn everyone about Black Dahlia."_

_Her frown deepened. Was this woman out of her mind? " What are you talking about?"_

" _Help me, please. For the sake of the entire world." Seeming frightened and in a hurry all of a sudden, the woman prepared to leave. Aleksandra looked at her straight into eyes, seeming almost miserable. " I'm so sorry for giving you such a burden, but I have to get it to safety before it's too late." With that, she ran away, leaving dumbfounded Mariah alone._

_Aleksandra was murdered (or rather, butchered) that day. And not too much later, Mariah was also killed._ /

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 7) CHAPTER 20: Origin

* * *

Ray's eyebrows were furrowed while he sat in a conference-room of the BBA-building, looking at the box Mariah had left behind with impatience and confusion.

What could it possibly hold inside it? Did he even want to know?

His head snapped up when the door was opened, and he couldn't keep himself from smiling when three extremely familiar people entered – first Tyson, then Hilary with Max and a woman he'd never met before following close-by. " Hey!" he greeted. " You guys can't even imagine how good it is to see you!" He then frowned a bit when noticing that one was missing. " Where's Kai?"

Tyson smirked. " Meh, don't worry – I'm sure he'll be here in just a sec." The bluenette then rubbed his hands together, obviously just as eager as he. " But hey, start unwrapping that thing already! Judging by what Mr. D said, it's got something very interesting in it!"

Hilary smacked the bluenette's head. " Tyson, there's no reason to be rude!" She then smiled at Ray. " It's good to have you back, too."

Giving her a small smile, Ray allowed his gaze to travel to the woman he didn't know. " Have I met you before?"

She gave him a thin smile. " I'm afraid it's not possible. I'm Sonia Poldevski, a reporter." Her eyes then turned sad. " You're a husband of Mariah Kon, right?"

Mild alarm ticked inside him. " Yes. Why?"

" A day before her death, she called me and asked for my help. She said she had a unbelievable story in her hands her own newspaper wouldn't publish. Obviously, she never got the chance to tell me what it was." She sighed heavily. " I'm so sorry for your loss."

All the pain he'd already thought defeated flooding over, Ray looked down, towards the box. " Thank you." Then, deciding to switch topic before he'd break down, he spoke again. " So… We should get to the business, right?"

Everyone nodded silently.

He took a deep breath before starting to open the box with badly trembling hands.

_This must be what Pandora felt like…_

Everyone inside the room held their breaths as Ray slowly, slowly opened the box – the final key to lock shielding the secret behind Mariah's death. Everyone blinked when its insides were revealed.

Inside was a old, slightly yellow picture of a extremely beautiful woman in her early thirties with light-brown, slightly reddish hair and breathtakingly sharp blue eyes. In her arms was a about eight-years-old girl, who looked so familiar that their breaths simply stilled. Two-toned hair, and fierce auburn eyes.

" What the hell…?" Tyson managed.

But that picture wasn't the only one. They all felt sick to their stomachs when they looked at the at least twenty or thirty pictures that represented first a huge laboratory-building, then the view inside. Human-beings – or so they assumed – so badly deformed that they'd never have long to live, locked up with the heaviest chains money could buy, their mouths (most of them toothless) open for desperate begs of mercy (that is, if they had enough of capacity to understand what was done to them). Their bodies were bloody and tattered – it was obvious their captors (or creators, whatever the hell those monsters called themselves) had assaulted them mercilessly, as most wounds cut all the way to bone. But those things weren't what shocked them the most.

" Oh… my God…", Hilary gasped when looking at one creature's much too familiar auburn eyes, disbelief and intense nausea creeping up.

_Kai…_

On the poor creature's shoulder, they could all see a tattoo.

_Alexander 45._

Rapidly, Ray put away all those pictures, unable bear them anymore. There were five more – and they all gasped again. " Oh fuck…" No one knew who breathed it out.

The last snapshots represented bit-beasts – unlike any they'd ever seen before, blood-thirst written in their eyes – attacking those creatures from the pictures before, blood spreading everywhere. It was quite obvious the monsters were fed with those poor souls.

It took long before Sonia managed to wheeze. " So… this… This is what Mariah… wanted to tell me…" After a moment, she was a little more composed. " This, these pictures… Would've had everyone working for Black Dahlia locked up for a very, very long time, maybe even earned them a death-sentence."

Barely hearing her, Ray picked up the one last thing left into the box with a trembling hand. It was a letter, the paper so white it couldn't be too old. Carefully – as though afraid of damaging it – he folded it open. There was some text in English. He frowned, seeming deeply confused, then begun to read out loud. " _Newest carriers of the sacred bit-beasts. I'm so sorry to pass this burden on you, but fate gives me no other choice. Several generations have fought and died in the battle against those who want to misuse the power in your hands. Now, it's your turn._"

Tyson's eyes went teary – just a little – when he yet again remembered his mother, who'd died when falling off a roof (pushed down, as he'd discovered when he was older). Max, on the other hand, gave a faint choking sound when remembering the death of his father. On her own seat, Hilary fell completely pale as pieces begun to slide together. The accident of her parents…

_They… were murdered…_

* * *

/ _Her mother looked at her with strange eyes, handing her the bracelet from which she'd later found her bit-chip. " Sweetie, should anything happen… I want you to have this. It's important you take good care of it."_ /

* * *

Ray went on in a slightly trembling tone. " _Do not be afraid – you have powers mightier than you could ever imagine protecting and guiding you – and do not let your bit-beats end up into wrong hands, because that'd mean the end of everything. Stay strong, and fight together, because you can only be at your strongest when you're fighting together. Good luck, young descendants. We're all counting on you. Aleksandra._"

For a longest time, they all stared, muted by utter, all-consuming disbelief. Then, finally, Hilary managed to wheeze. " So… Black Dahlia wants… all our bit-beasts…"

Max frowned. " But… Why five bit-beasts? Aren't there only four?"

" No." In surprise, they glanced at Hilary, who seemed paler than usual. As explanation, she revealed them her bit-chip. " There's no mistake."

For a very long time, everyone remained completely silent, desperately trying to make some sense out of what they'd just learned. " So…" Ray frowned. " Does this mean that we five… need to work together to win those bastards? That we can only stop this insanity together?"

" You're finally beginning to catch on." Somewhat startled, they turned their heads to see that at some point, Mr. Dickinson had appeared to the room's doorway. " It wasn't a coincidence the five of you ended up blading together – before the powers of your bit-beasts can reach the very peak, they must be together. They balance each other. And that's why you need each other more than ever now." He sighed heavily. " Unfortunately, Kai didn't know that when he left this place."

Tyson immediately bounced up, stormy eyes radiating terror and determination. " We've gotta find him! What if…!"  
Mr. D shook his head, a somewhat troubled look in his eyes. " No. Tala and Dmitri are already on their way looking for him – I can't take the risk of you getting missing as well. The remaining world can't. We'll just have to wait and hope for the best."

As much as they all hated the idea of just sitting back doing nothing, they knew Mr. D was right. If something would happen to them… all would be lost.

To get his mind into something – anything – else, Tyson glanced at the picture of the woman and child. As expected, curiosity soon took the best of him. " Mr. D… Do you know who those people are?"

Mr. D's eyes filled with immense sadness as he looked at the picture. " That woman is Aleksandra Milkovskaja – Kai's grandmother. And the baby in her arms… is Tatjana Dickinson. Our daughter, and Kai's mother."

Understanding struck them like a coolest breeze.

_Dickinson…_

They all stared at the obviously heartbroken old man. " But… That makes you Kai's…!" Max's words died out.

Mr. D nodded with softness and some sorrow. " Aleksandra and I… loved each other. But for centuries, bearers of the sacred bit-beasts haven't been left alone, and that was the case this time, too. Black Dahlia – or Voltaire Hiwatari, to be more precise – found her, and took our baby before either of us could do a thing to protect her. Aleksandra… She was killed that night."

Shock washed over them all. " I'm so sorry!" Hilary eventually managed.

The older man shook his head, eyes soft. " Don't be." After picking himself together for a while, he went on. " But now… You need to understand that for centuries now, Black Dahlia and those five families the sacred bit-beasts chose have been fighting." He gave them a sad look. " That cursed organisation is prepared to do absolutely anything to get your bit-beasts and their powers – even to destroy you. So far, you've been well-protected. Your parents begged me to take care of you, to get you strongly connected with your beasts and to train you. That's why you ended up into the same team. But now, it's time for you to create your own chapter in the long history of sacred bit-beasts' bearers." 

Ray's eyes burned when he practically whispered. " So… We'll face this fight, together."

Mr. D nodded solemnly. " As much as I hate to see it happen… There's no way to stop it. This war is your legacy."

Thick, heavy silence fell.

* * *

About an hour after the somewhat startling revelations, Tyson and Hilary were both silently pondering everything while taking care of their twins.

Small amount of relief went through Hilary as she noticed that Asha – though still small and so frail it hurt – seemed stronger than the day before. She smiled as the baby moved just a little and looked at her, seeming almost like she'd been trying to grin. " You know Ty… Asha's doing a lot better today", she murmured.

Tyson – who had Jay in his arms – gave the other baby a tender look. " That's good." Then, after obviously gathering his strength and courage for a while, the bluenette finally uttered what'd been in his mind since the team's meeting. " Hils… Why didn't you tell us about your bit-beast?" He sounded sad, not angry, but Hilary still felt horrible. " It's a huge thing. You should've told us – we could've helped and supported you."

She looked down, feeling like a five-year-old getting lectured. " I know", she muttered. " I just… needed some time, to think."

" Oh…" She didn't think she'd ever seen that much hurt upon the bluenette's face before. Tyson also looked down, biting his lip. " After what I did… I suppose I shouldn't expect you to trust me anymore."

Now, Hilary knew the time to have the dreaded conversation had finally arrived. " Tyson… I do trust you, more than myself." She swallowed a bit. " You never betrayed me, not ever."

His stormy eyes were filled with utter shock when looking up and meeting hers. It took several moments before he managed to speak. " What… do you mean?"

" Ming-Ming told me everything about that night", she revealed, her eyes growing soft. " Why didn't you say anything?"

Tyson seemed deeply embarrassed. " Because… Gosh, I was so drunk – I… I couldn't know…" The rest died out, but Hilary got the picture.

And then, she decided that Tyson had been suffering well long enough.

The bluenette glanced at her with wide, disbelieving eyes when she took a seat beside him, wrapping both arms around him. But soon, utter relief and gratitude appeared into those stormy orbs, accompanied by the widest smile she'd ever seen.

As they leaned closer to each other, not needing to say another word, both figured that perhaps everything was finally beginning to work out.

* * *

Even in his wildest imaginations, would Dmitri never have guessed that wolves could be _this_ fast. And after what felt like hours of running, he was getting increasingly exhausted; after all, he wasn't an athlete, much less accustomed to marathons like this.

Hearing his pathetic wheezing, Tala – who (much to his dismay) didn't seem even a slightest bit winded – gave him a hard glare. " Don't you remember what I said about standing in my way? If you can't keep up, go back!"

Stretching the limits of his willpower to extreme, he countered the glare with a similar one. " No… I'm not… leaving…"

Tala snorted, taking a brief glance around them to make sure there was no threat. " You've got backbone, I've gotta give you that."

Judging by the look upon Dmitri's face, the silver-haired didn't appreciate his compliment too much. Tala couldn't have possibly cared less. They went on in silence.

As Tala half-subconsciously lifted his gaze, he gave deep frown of suspicion. Still no soldier in sight.

_This is too easy…_

Were they walking into a mousetrap?

He, however, quickly brushed off that thought, for that one, fatal time disregarding his sharp instincts. He had much more important things to focus on than wondering how it was possible they were lucky for once.

His eyes never caught the dark figure stood on a nearby roof.

* * *

In Black Dahlia's base, Gabriel snarled loudly when hearing the report of one of his soldiers. " _I recently discovered two of the surveyed subject – Tala Valkov and Dmitri Polinovskaja. They're after the Subject. What are my instructions?_"

" May I make I request?" Turning his head, he spotted Boris Balkov standing far too close to his liking. The man must've also heard the report, as it'd came from a wrist-communicator. " Send me in."

He lifted an eyebrow. " Do you really want a peppy mission such as this?"

There was a strange look in Boris' eyes. " Yes."

With a small shrug, he spoke to the communicator once more. " Don't make contact, just keep observing. Boris will handle this one."

" _Copy that. Over and out._"

Removing the communicator and tossing it aside, he turned his gaze to the purple-haired. " I really hope you know what you're doing – you know how high the stakes are."

" Of course." Boris' eyes flashed. " I've been waiting for this… meeting for a long time now, so trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing." Before he could make any further questions, the man was gone.

* * *

Spencer had no idea of how on earth he'd managed to fall sleep, but he found himself waking up to feeble movements and hisses of discomfort. His eyes immediately snapped open, and he couldn't help smiling when they found Robert's somewhat unfocused, half-lidded ones looking back at him. " Hey", he whispered, rubbing the other's hand (which he'd been holding) with one finger. " How are you feeling?"

Robert licked his lips and frowned, then managed to croak. " You… shouldn't be… here… You'll get… infected…"

He humphed. " Whatever is attacking you, it's not contagious anymore. That's the pretty much only thing the doctors know right now. So stop worrying about me. You should be focusing on yourself."

He could feel Robert relax just a little. The man's eyes, however, still held some worry when glancing at him. Obviously, the man saw right through his façade despite his state. " What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes determinedly, feeling humiliated. " I…" And then, it came out in a flood. " It's my fault you're here – you came into Russia because of me. I… I…" _God, I'm so sorry…!_

" Hey…" Robert's hand felt much colder than it should've when it brushed his suddenly hot face tenderly, then fell, the strength holding it up running out. " This… isn't your fault… None of this… So don't you dare… give me that face…"  
Despite himself, Spencer sniffed, just slightly. " I'm afraid I'm not ready to believe you just yet", he murmured, then – unable to resist – brushed the other's soft purple hair.

At that moment, apparently, Robert decided that he'd had enough of his lover's depression. Spencer – usually in such a control over his emotions – couldn't restrain a small gasp when a surprisingly strong hand graphed him gently from behind neck, and he was pulled down, so that their lips collided. Once the kiss ended – far sooner than either would've liked – Robert's hold on him remained, although the man must've been exhausted. The touch sent a clear message.

_I'm not going anywhere, not ever again._

No matter how strong he was, at that moment Spencer found himself powerless in front of temptation. And that's why he slowly, as though afraid of hurting the other, laid himself beside Robert, enclosed the purple-haired into a tender, nearly desperate hold. A palest of smiles came to his face when the other snuggled weakly just a little bit closer.

Neither said a word – nothing needed to be said – as they slowly drifted into sleep in each other's arms.

**¨**

Some time later, Robert's doctor appeared to the door, holding the latest test-results. She, however, quickly stopped when seeing the sleepers. A smile appeared to her face.

Apparently, her patient already had the treatment he needed.

She disappeared, closing the door soundlessly.

* * *

The dream haunting tiny Coyte wasn't a nightmare, although it was all too much like one.

* * *

/ _Eyes filled with terror, he ran as fast as his feet carried him through the laboratory's cold, dark hallways, his heartbeat thumping in his ears. All the while he ran, he saw all too clearly the blood-caked corpses around him, fallen down with their faces twisted into unnatural expressions of voiceless agony and fear. (For a longest time, he'd went to each and every single one of them, trying to shake them into wakefulness, but they refused to budge.) His lips were open, and kept moving in rhythm on soundless prayers._

Please don't let it find me… Don't let…

_Then, suddenly, his running came to a abrupt stop and his eyes opened even further when he heard a blood-stilling scream much too close. Hiding himself behind a corner and then cautiously, reluctantly, taking a peek, he saw something that'd never fade from his nightmares._

_There – so close, yet completely out of his reach – a girl at about his age kept screaming when a huge creature with dark-blue, blood-tinged fur (a bit-beast, as they'd been explained) that seemed to be a hybrid of several felines approached her, growling with what can only be detected as blood-thirst. " Please, don't!" the girl screamed, eyes impossibly wide. " Don't kill me, please! Don't kill me!"_

_But the creature's hunger wasn't satisfied. With one, chillingly elegant jump it'd attacked the girl._

_The child's yells of utter pain and horror echoing in his ears, Coyote finally managed to force his trembling body into turning around. As he ran, ran and ran, tears blurred his gaze so badly that he couldn't possibly know where he was going. No guards were left to try and stop him – the beast had taken care of them all._

I'm sorry!_, he screamed, mentally and out loud. _I'm so sorry!

_His words fell on dead ears. _/

* * *

Now safe in Brooklyn and Hiro's orphanage, the child bolted into a sitting position, eyes filled with wild terror and small heart hammering with all its might. " NO!" he yelped, shivering uncontrollably.

" Coyote?" Hiro's soft, soothing voice came from nearby, causing him to jolt. Turning his head, he saw the sleepy bluenette stood a small distance from his bed, a worried expression upon his face. " I heard you screaming… Are you okay?"

He looked away in shame. Oh dear, he'd get a horrible punishment for this… " Yes."

But to his surprise, he didn't meet a hard fist. Instead, the man smiled. " Good, then. Nightmares are never fun." Slowly – giving him time to notice it and get used to the idea – the man walked up to him, stroked his hair comfortingly. " Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head firmly. No! Talking was the last thing he wanted!

Again, Hiro smiled, nodding. " Alright." The man debuted for a moment. " You know… I was woken up by a nightmare, too, and I don't want to wake Brooklyn up. Would you like to come and keep me company?"

He surprised himself with nodding eagerly. Gosh, after that dream, the last thing he wanted was to be left alone into this dark room! " 'K."

Hiro's smile widened. " Good." Then – although the man certainly knew he could walk on his own – picked him up gently. He leaned closer to the tender, welcomed warmth. His eyes were already drooping. " If you're sleepy, you can just close your eyes", the man told him softly.

Although he knew he should've been keeping Hiro company, his eyes slid closed despite resistance. His thoughts begun to blur.

This warmth and care… It felt so good, but… This wasn't his home. These weren't his parents.

A lonely tear slid to his cheek and he managed to murmur two words before sleep took him under. His hold on Hiro tightened. " Mommy… Daddy…"

* * *

In Philadelphia, Kenny and Emily were sitting in the hospital's cafeteria, awkwardly preparing to start out the long conversation Emily had announced they needed to have.

To both their surprise, Kenny got fed up with the silence first. He swallowed, then spoke nearly tentatively. " So… You… and Michael…"

Emily shivered a little. Gosh, no matter how sure she was about her feelings, this all still felt overwhelming and unbelievable. " I'm… It's…" Why did everything taste so wrong in her mouth? " I'm going to end it", she stated finally. The words tasted bitter, but she felt no remorse or hesitation. She was doing the right thing – for everyone.

Kenny nodded, seeming dazed. Goodness, she hadn't seen such relief in his eyes since he'd found out Kai was still alive! It took a moment before he spoke, hesitant. " What about us?"

No words felt appropriate, so she decided to answer another way. She found herself smiling when lifting her left hand. Decorating her most important finger was the wedding-ring Kenny had put there all those years ago. The brightest smile she'd even seen lit up the brunette's features.

Before either one of them could process their thoughts any further, two heavy, hurried pairs of steps cut them short. Turning their heads, they blinked when noticing Bryan and Irina approaching them, with nearly everyone in the room staring at them with weird expressions. Both seemed totally dishevelled and their clothes were torn, cuts and bruises covered the skin that was visible. Quite a bit of blood could be seen staining their clothes, but it was clear a huge part of it wasn't theirs.

" Do I even dare to ask?" Kenny stated after a long moment.

Bryan replied with a venomous look.

" We've gotta go back to Russia, as fast as possible", Irina – less pissed of the two – announced. " Black Dahlia has taken over Philadelphia – the soldiers are everywhere. If we don't go and destroy its Russian home-base, this entire city will be wiped out."

" What?!" Emily exclaimed, momentarily earning the full attention of every soul in the room. " You… No! They wouldn't… couldn't…!" She refused to believe this – wouldn't believe that her home was about to be destroyed, that someone could wipe away this all without a blink.

Bryan snorted. " It's nice that you still faith in humanity, but you saw what those freaks did to the entire world. Do you really think they'd hesitate vaporising one city?"

" Why do you want us along?" Kenny decided to change the subject before a full-blown fight would ensue. " Wouldn't we be in the way?"

Irina gave him a look that held something strange behind it. " They know you were once one of the Bladebreakers – you're one of the first names in their hit-list when they get instructions to operate. It's for your own safety. And as for Emily…" Was that a hint of a smile? " Would you really leave without her and the kids?"

To Emily, everything started to spin again. This was just too much – she needed to think. After a second's thought, she pushed herself up. " I've gotta go to the ladies room", she muttered. She was almost relieved when no one seemed to pay much of attention to her departure.

As soon as she was out of the cafeteria, she ran into a extremely busy-looking male-nurse. " Sorry!" she sputtered, and was about to rush on until she realized he was observing her. She frowned. " What is it?"

" Are you Emily York, Michael Parker's fiancée?" the nurse asked, hopefulness in his tone.

She nodded, her frown deepening. " Yes. Why?"

**¨**

Still sitting in his chair, Kenny was nearly managing to grasp into everything recently told to him, just about dared to believe it all.

_So… We're off to save the world again?_ He could barely restrain a chuckle. _Just like back in the good old blading-days…_

Irina looked at him with barely traceable worry. " You okay?"

" Yeah…", he breathed out. " As soon as I manage to convince myself I haven't gone insane or this isn't a dream, I will be."

" You're Kenny, right?" Startled, he turned his gaze towards the female-voice, and met the extremely sharp-shaped face of a nurse. " Michael Parker's friend?"

It was hard not to laugh out loud. _Friend?!_ " Yeah, I suppose so… Why?"

" He and another patient of mine just brought in a young man who has a potentially dangerous disease. He's currently in a isolation room", the woman explained. " He told me to give you a note."

Kenny's eyes flew wide. " Isolation?"

" Yes", the nurse confirmed. " But you shouldn't worry…"

He, however, never caught that part, because he was already running. Emily must've found out about this as well – he needed to find her.

He never remembered to take the nurse's note. In Michael's barely readable handwriting, it would've said

' _Her heart is yours now. Take good care of it._'

**¨**

Kenny ran as fast as he possibly could, panting heavily. Words of the nurse rang in his ears.

/ _" Just brought in… Isolation room…"_ /

He figured he was nearby the right hallway when his ears caught Emily's voice that sounded like a dangerous growl. " Why the hell are you doing this to them?!"

" I've told you for four times already." It was then he reached the spot, and found a young male-doctor weakly defending himself against the boiling ginger-haired. " We can't take the risk of that infection spreading around the hospital! Besides, it's only a precaution. They'll be out of isolation in less than a week if they don't start showing symptoms."

Kenny – deciding that he had to do something to cool down the situation before the poor man would earn himself a black eye or worse – finally spoke. " Em, what's going on?"

His hand laid to the woman's shoulder seemed to have miraculous affects. In a blink she relaxed, and leaned against his touch with a sigh. " Michael, Julia and Mathilda… They found Raul. He's sick, and now… Those idiots have decided to put them into isolation."

A small flash of worry and even horror went through him, but he managed to smile anyhow. " It's okay – I mean, they'll be out in about a week, right? And you know how dangerous those diseases roaming around the city are. I'm sure Raul wouldn't want to spread one of them."  
For a moment Emily tensed, as though preparing herself to argue, then gave a defeated sigh. Her eyes locked to the doctor, who now seemed relieved. " Can I see Michael? I have… something important to tell him."

The doctor nodded. " Of course. Follow me."

**¨**

Emily wasn't too sure about what she'd been expecting isolation-room to look like, but she blinked in immense surprise when entering.

No men in spacesuits, no double-doors. Just a yellow isolation-card on the door, and extremely strict hand-hygiene.

The doctor gave her a hard look while handing her a pair of sterile glows and a mask that'd cover her nose and mouth. " Put these on before entering, and be damn sure to wash and disinfect your hands before coming out. Is that clear?"

She gave him a sour look. Did this guy want her to punch him? " Crystal."

No matter how well and hard she'd prepared herself in beforehand, she still shuddered as she entered and faced Michael sitting on the bed, staring out the window with somewhat glazed eyes. She swallowed hard when understanding that the moment of truth had arrived. " Hey."

He first blinked when looking at her, then tried to smile weakly. " Well hey to you, too."

As they looked at each other, both came to the same conclusion. There was no escape from the approaching discussion anymore.

Emily noticed Michael's gaze move downwards, towards the wedding-ring Kenny had given her she'd put back on. For a moment, pain flashed in his eyes, melting into understanding and… relief, almost. " I see you made up your mind."

She nodded, a picture of Michael with Julia flashing before her eyes. " So did you." A strange, choking sensation came to her throat when she slowly took Michael's engagement ring from her pocket. Her hands trembled when she gave it back to him, eyes were set on fire. " Michael, I... I'm so sorry." She chewed her lip. " I… I fooled you, didn't I? I… fooled even myself."

He gave her a miserable smile. " You weren't the only one doing the fooling. It's just… too bad we allowed it to continue for such a long time." It was silent for a longest time, until he spoke again, seeming deep in thought. " So… what now?"

She thought for a long time. " I'm going to Russia – according to Bryan and Irina, it's the only way to stop this nightmare. Though… I have no idea how we'll get there."

" I think I can help you." A small flash passed Michael's eyes. " Do you remember that private-jet of All-Starz? It's old, but if it's been spared from the destruction, it should still work. I think it's in a hall about fifteen kilometres from here."

She blinked in utter stun. How on earth had she forgotten about that one? Her lips opened twice before words came. " Thank you."

Michael waved his hand, a strange look in his eyes. " Just go, 'k? Help those guys save the world."

She smiled just a bit. " I'll try." Then, understanding that nothing more could be said between them, she started to retreat towards the door. " Uh… I'll better get going."

Just before she'd left, Michael spoke. " Make sure he makes you happy, alright? And be careful."

She nodded, a strangest sensation in her throat and eyes again. It was odd how much ache gaining a closure could cause. " You too." She waved a little. " Bye." And with that she was gone from the room – and, in a way, Michael's life.

Once in the hallway, she leaned heavily against a wall for a while, eyes closed and fists balled, desperately trying to overcome the whirl of guilt, relief and sadness inside her. She'd definitely cry later (after all, she'd just trashed a dear bond of friendship), but now wasn't the time.

Kenny, Bryan and Irina were all waiting for her when she showed up to the lobby. Kenny frowned when seeing the look upon her face. " Em, you okay?"

She nodded, giving him a bright, genuine smile. " Yeah, I will be." Her expression then hardened. " But we'll better get the kids and start packing up. I just got us a ride to Russia."

* * *

Raphael was already dangerously close to Black Dahlia's base when he hid himself behind a particularly filthy corner, then stood to wait. His eyebrows knitted with annoyance and worry as he took a look at his watch, and noticed how much it already was.

The agent was late. And in their world, that could very well mean…

A knife that was placed to his throat chased away those thoughts. " You're late, old man", came a deeply amused, if not mildly irritated female-voice.

He smirked, and turned around to face the young woman as soon as the knife was removed. " Sorry about that." His expression then hardened. " Is everything going according to the plan?"

Milja nodded firmly. " Yeah. Gabriel isn't suspecting a thing." Uncertainty appeared into her eyes. " Are you sure you want to do this?"

This time, he nodded, without an ounce of hesitation. " This is the only way." He sighed. " I wish this could be handled a little more… subtly, but things have gone too badly wrong. Total annihilation is the only way." Right now, his only regret was that the girl before him had been dragged into this as well.

Milja didn't seem any more certain than before, but finally a look of defeat appeared into her eyes. There was nothing she could do to stop this. " There are only Gabriel, Ilia Repnin and twenty soldiers in the building – for the next two hours, Black Dahlia is more vulnerable than ever before."

His eyes flashed. " Then let's get going."

As they went on, neither said a word until they'd almost reached the headquarters. Just before they parted to enter through different doors, Raphael heard his voice speaking. " Hey, Milja?"

Were those tears in her eyes? " Hmm?"

He smiled faintly. Even after all the years unbearable pain squeezed his heart mercilessly as dear memories of a loved one flooded. " Your father… would be very, very proud of you right now."

Her eyes were sent glimmering, if only for a moment. " I really hope so." She then managed to get herself somewhat composed. " Good luck. And… Be careful, please."  
He gave a lopsided grin. " If you do the same thing."

And with that they went their separate ways, both wishing best from the bottom of their hearts.

* * *

The rather large room in Black Dahlia's base-building was dark as Misha entered, no expression upon his face. " You called me?"

" Yes." From the darkest of shadows appeared Gabriel, expression just as unreadable. " It's time for you to finish the observing-process, and move on to action." The man's eyes hardened just a little bit. " Do you know where to find the subject?"

He rolled his eyes, defying the man. " Oh course. I've been following around Mischa and that Chinese guy – Ray Kon – since they came back to Russia."

Gabriel's expression didn't weaver, but Misha could sense threat in the atmosphere. " Then take care of her right now, before she becomes… a inconvenient problem. But be sure to bring the bit-chip in her back to me, understood?"

He found it hard to restrain himself from growling. " Understood", he spat through his teeth.

" Good. Then get going already."

As swiftly and smoothly as a shadow, he was gone.

* * *

In the meantime, the group of rebels were already tracking up a hill, on top of which the phoenixes were waiting. During the entire journey there, Kai and Darja (who were leading the pack) hadn't said a word to each other, which both were more than happy with.

So deep in his thoughts Kai was, that he was taken by surprise when one member of the rebels – a man in his late thirties – suddenly rushed up to them. " Darja, we were just reported of unusual movement's of soldiers! Something's wrong."

Kai's eyebrows immediately furrowed, extreme alert swelling inside. " Wasn't your name Rada the last time we met?"

At this point, she finally came to realize that it was time to come clean with the truth – such she hadn't told even her son and husband. She growled. " Tito, go back to the others. This story is not for your ears." As soon as the somewhat startled man was gone, she gulped and took a deep breath before words came. " Darja Valkov is my birth-name. I changed it to Rada over twenty-five years ago." Seeing the look upon Kai's face, she realized she'd have to tell him everything before it'd satisfy the other. The young man beside him was probably the last one she wanted to share this story with, but she knew it was the only way to keep him along. She fixed her eyes firmly to the road ahead, then went on. " When I was young and naïve, Black Dahlia offered me a chance to 'be a part of revolution', as they called it, to do something no scientist has dared to before – to create life. I, of course, took it, too excited to gain respect and fame to think clearly. And, of course, being the idiot I was, I fulfilled that mistake with having an affair with my boss." She paused and her eyes narrowed as the memories of that man's – no, monster's – touch still lingered on her skin. " But eventually, it became clear to me that my ethics would never match with those of Black Dahlia. And after watching fifty-one test-subjects and their carrying mothers die, I decided it was time to do something. By then, I'd finally managed to discover what it was that we did wrong. And so I took a huge risk – I had a artificially created embryo, which had me and one male-scientist's genes – planted into me. To all our amazement, it started to develop normally. But, of course, Black Dahlia found out about our discovery, and definitely wasn't pleased with how we'd broken the protocol." She bit her lip, hard. " I was lucky enough to manage to escape – it could be they let me, as I was carrying a valuable child – but… All the other scientists in my team were killed. And…" Only the fact that she refused to break down in front of this man kept her from tearing up. " Before my discovery, I… I had a five-months-old baby-son – Tala. His father – my boss – took him and killed him." It required several moments before she was composed enough to go on (never noticing the look of utter shock rising to Kai's face). " After days of walking, I ran into Andrei Polinovskaja. He… was kind enough to take me in, although he knew I was pregnant. Seven and a half months later, a child I named Dmitri instead of Alexander 52 was born. Andrei raised him as his, and we became a family. Dmitri was never told about his origin, nor did I tell either one of them my real name or what I really did when working for Black Dahlia." She held a pause before telling the rest. " For over twenty years, my new name kept me safe. But of course, Black Dahlia found me eventually. Hearing that with my notes, they'd created Alexander 53, I decided it was time to do something to strike back before their insane plans would be carried out."

**¨**

Kai didn't even hear those last sentences, barely felt how his skin crawled with chilling recognition at the name Alexander 53.

Dmitri, he… he'd been created, he was a medical miracle. And… Oh gosh… Dmitri and Tala were brothers. Those two all-consuming facts simply overwhelmed him.

Darja (as that was now the name he knew her with) gave him a frown. " You alright?"

His eyes turning hard once more, he nodded sharply. " Sure." He then jolted barely visibly when Dranzer's terror- and desperation-filled screech echoed inside his head, or perhaps all around them. " We're almost there."

Suddenly, a ominous feeling filled him. Something was badly wrong. " I should go up there alone", he announced in a sharp tone.

Darja's eyes flashed. " No chance!" she growled. " I'm not letting you go and get into a trouble – there's no way of knowing what's expecting there!"

His eyes were burning when boring straight into hers. " I don't remember much, but I've been told that I'm the only one who can handle those phoenixes – that I'm someone they wouldn't harm. So stay here, for your own safety."

Darja was about to protest again, until the young girl who'd been hanging nearby her for the entire time Kai'd been around Black Dahlia – Rosette – appeared, deeply worried, anxious look upon her face. " Ma'am, Black Dahlia… They've sent a lot of soldiers this way. They'll be here in five minutes."

Darja cursed loudly. When seeing her start giving instructions to her group, Kai realized his chance had arrived. Soundlessly as a breath of wind, he retreated, then started to rush up the hill, towards where he could hear pained, furious screeches. There wasn't a second to waste.

He was on the top faster than he'd expected. What he found made his eyes fill with immense sadness. " Dranzer…"

The creature before him most definitely wasn't the gentle, loving spirit his heart felt connected to. That became clear at least when the phoenix lifted its icy, merciless eyes and they looked straight into his. For a moment, the phoenix simply stared, then gave a yet another screech, almost like figuring out something.

The first sign of something being wrong with him was the annoying burning sensation that spread from his neck to all over the body, sending the blood in his veins pulsating. His heart begun to race unnaturally rapidly

_What the hell…?!_

And then, he understood all too clearly. Terror caused the changes in him to speed up.

_The bit-chip's piece…! It's taking over!_

The dark phoenix nearby kept looking and emitted chirping sounds, eyes glowing with triumph and expectation, while his eyes changed dramatically, even the white parts turning black. Desperate to stop the horrifying transformation, he used absolutely all his willpower, but soon, it became clear that wasn't enough.

The process was halfway through when he felt cold steel – a knife, he figured – pressed against his throat. " I've been waiting for you", a voice he – despite his state – immediately recognized as snake-eyed Noah's stated. " It took you longer than I expected."

He gave a chilling sneer, his new eyes growing even darker. " You have no idea of what you're just getting yourself into", he informed in a voice that certainly wasn't his.

* * *

In his head, Tala (who was still running) heard Wolborg's voice that shuddered uncharacteristically. ' _Master, we're close – his scent in extremely clear. I can also sense two bit-beasts' presence, and I'm sure one of them is Dranzer._'

Tala's heart skipped a much-needed beat. ' _Thank you._'

When his head caught up with reality, he found Dmitri looking at him funnily. " What's… going… on?"

" We're close", he replied in a unnaturally tense voice.

_I'm almost there_, he gave out a sharp, anxious mental-message. _Don't you dare do anything stupid before I get there._

' _Master, wait!_' He was surprised to hear the hint of panic in Wolborg's voice. ' _Someone's coming, and I don't like his scent._'

Tala frowned, and was just about to ask what the bit-beast meant when a much too familiar voice interrupted him. " I must confess you two made it much further than I would've ever expected. But I'm afraid this is where your luck runs out."  
Spinning around, Dmitri frowned when seeing the purple-haired man, who was currently pointing at them with a gun. " Who the hell is that?!"

Tala ignored him, instead growled and narrowed his eyes at the arrival. " Boris", he hissed.

" Hello there, son." Boris' ice-cold, carnivorous smile revealed a row of flawless teeth. " Isn't it amusing how Kai keeps bringing us together?"

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: EIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHH, I REALLY feel a strong need to find myself some cover after those cliffies! (prepares to run)

Actually, I'll really, REALLY have to get going now, anyway. But before that, once more I'M SO SORRY about the mixed up name! And please, do review – especially now that schools have started, I need absolutely all possible boosts of motivation to keep myself writing!

Until next time, folks!

Be nice!

* * *

**BloodRedViolet**: Wee-hee, I'm thrilled you liked that chapter! (dances and jumps around)

Unfortunately, Kai doesn't remember at the moment. It's like he's living in a constant déjà vu – everything feels familiar, but he just doesn't know why. (winces) It must suck, huh?

(And oh yeah, the pics were AMAZING!)

Urgh, as I'm in a bit of a hurry now, I've gotta tune off. But anyway, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! I really hope you'll keep hanging around!

**¨**

**Ayatsuji**: So I've FINALLY found someone else who's hooked on writing angst! (cheers) I thought I'm losing my mind with this twisted obsession! (sweatdrops) AND not to mention someone who has hard time convincing herself to review! Gosh, when it comes to that matter, one can't get an inch lazier than I am. (winces)

Ha-ha, so you're not a (anime/manga) Tala-fan? (grins wickedly) That's quite alright – leaves more for me! (lol)

(Heh, Dmitri has quite a bit of job to do with fighting against ten years of a relationship, huh?)

(blushes) Oh, I'm not so sure about that effort-thing (though I'd NEVER manage to put together a chapter/story in ten minutes or so!). But nothing infuriates me more than finding myself mixing up facts, names and such. (Which is why I'm embarrassed with having messed up the name of Dmitri's mother. -sighs- Oh well, I'll try to be more careful next time around…)

Eh… I'll have to get tuned out now. But again, HUGE thanks yous for review! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**thegreatwhitewolf**: Indeed, not getting a chance to write definitely is pain. What makes it even more infuriating is that it always strikes just when I'd have tons of ideas! (grits teeth) But thank goodness, at least so far I've always managed to update eventually!

(Foreign languages indeed are NOT easy to learn – especially with my capacity of memory…) (Gosh, I love French! It's tragic how badly I suck at it…)

Heh, I'm so glad you liked those 'lil lines. I had a lot of fun when coming up with them!

I agree, poor Robert, Raul, and particularly Kai! They're really having hard time, huh? (sniffs) And I'm currently strongly considering putting together a 'I hate Dr. Plavov' –club. (smirks)

(Hey, SO glad to meet another name-fan – and still even happier to meet a fellow cliffie-fan! It's nice to know I'm not alone in the world with that obsession.) (grins)

Usch, I'm afraid I really should get going now. But before that, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the review – I'm beyond ecstatic you still think the story's turning good! I sincerely hope the quality will remain! (sweatdrops) Laters!

**¨**

**GabZ**: Heh, I just couldn't resist the idea of making the bit-beasts a little more… human, I guess. (smirks) (Aww, I really wish I'd get the chance to watch Shaman King – the people around here seem to have extreme reluctance to air anime. -growls- They're not even showing Naruto! Thank goodness we have Beyblade and Fullmetal Alchemist!)

Happy 2008 to you, too – and thank you so much for reviewing! 'Hope you'll be staying tuned!

**¨**

**Miako6**: I just keep being a s with those cliffies, huh, no matter how hard I try. (sighs and slams head against a keyboard) I'm so sorry about my that!

But hey, thank you so much for the review! I promise to at least try my hardest with updating ASAP! Stick around, yeah?

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** **Kuznetsov **– A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	21. Megiddo Saga, Chp 8: Running To You

A/N: Oh yeah, I'm back – and this time, right on schedule! (cheers) Before offering you relief from the cliffies past…

Thank you from the very bottom of my heart for those utterly heart-swelling reviews! (hugles TIGHTLY) You have no idea of how much they mean to me, especially with how insecure I was with the chappy! (Yup, the responses to reviews are in their usual spot.)

Alright, I bet you're brisling to get to the business, so here we go! I REALLY hope you enjoy!

* * *

(1) / _Tala had always been rather good at controlling and even silencing his emotions. That's why the tideway surging underneath his skin terrified him (or would've, if his rage and all-consuming ache hadn't struck him numb)._

_Kai, he… he was dead. The love of his life and _papa_ of his son was gone – as well as their still unborn daughter. Those freaks would pay dearly for it. And he knew exactly where to start his road of revenge._

_He had no idea of what it was leading him, but in the end he winded up to a opening beside a rather small cliff, below which a creek flowed – a place where he'd always escaped to when he was little. He was surprised even further when he found exactly what he'd been looking for. Back to him, Boris stood by the edge of the cliff, drawing long inhales from his cigarette. " Well hello there. I was expecting you to show up."_

_Instantly, the rage he'd just about managed to keep controlled flowed over the edge. Before he could stop himself, he was roaring, losing control for a first time in years. " You… fuck! You – you and those… associates of yours… You killed him!" Tears were streaming, but he didn't care. There was no dignity in him anymore. " You killed half of my family!"_

_Now, for a first time, Boris turned to look at him. No emotions could be read from the man's face. " What happened to Kai… was unfortunate. He would've been a good soldier. But he would never follow our rules, so he needed to be… finished off. He was a failed experiment."_

_Now, Tala boiled over – fair enough, anyone would've. His eyes lit into a darkest flame as he growled like a deranged beast. " Just for saying that, you piece of shit… You'll die."_

_Boris didn't seem impressed. " Aside you, I'm the only Balkov left. I doubt you'd ever be able to harm me."_

_Paying no heed to those words, he was moving – speeding – towards the man. He had no idea of what happened next, but when he woke up, he was in a hospital, suffering from a mild head-injury and a broken arm. And Kai was still dead, Boris far too much alive._

**¨**

_Boris snorted as he looked at the redhead – his son – laying motionlessly, lifelessly, three metres below him. Aside amusement, no expression could be found from his face as he spoke. " I already told you, you fool. You can't harm me."  
So saying, he walked away._ /

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 8) CHAPTER 21: Running To You

* * *

Dmitri didn't have a slightest clue of what was going on as he watched Tala and the purple-haired man who'd just appeared – Boris – staring at each other. 

" Don't ever call me your son again, you bastard. Got that?" Tala hissed through firmly gritted teeth.

Boris merely smirked icily. " Now why shouldn't I? You do remember that I'm your father, no?"

" You lost that right after stealing away my mother and torturing me in the Abbey", Tala snarled, fists balling so tightly it must've been painful. " And especially after what you did to Kai."

Dmitri's eyes grew larger, and his other eyebrow bounced as high up as humanly possible. " Father?" he gasped. " He's your father?!"

Neither paid any attention to him. His heart seemed to forget its duties when he noticed Boris' hold on the weapon grow firmer. Time was ticking short – if a miracle was to happen, it had to appear right about now.

" Now…" Boris tilted his head. " As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm afraid it's now time to do what I was assigned to. If it gives you any consolation, you've made it further than anyone would've expected."

Dmitri felt his heart fail him as he stared at the gun, could already hear the merciless echo of a gunshot. This… would be the end.

His eyes slid closed – only to fly open straight afterwards as instead of a gunshot, came a growl of fury, accompanied by curses and insults. His eyes grew even wider when he noticed that Wolborg had attacked Boris, who was barely managing to fight back. " Holy…!"

" C'mon." Tala's face held a torn expression; the redhead obviously wouldn't have wanted to leave his bit-beast behind. " We'll better get going – now!"

And so the sworn enemies hurried on, Tala visibly struggling to not look over his shoulder. For a moment, it seemed they'd make it – until came sounds of approaching marching steps. Soldiers.

Immediately – he being pulled there by Tala – they hid behind a nearby corner. He could hear the redhead swearing nearly soundlessly. " What are we going to do now?" he wheezed.

Tala's eyes were stony. " We've gotta get the hell away from here. Wolborg… He sensed Dranzer – and Kai. We have to get moving."

For a far longer moment than they've could've wasted, he mused silently. Then – finding no pretty solution – he whispered. " You know where Kai is, right? Wolborg told you."

Tala glanced at him with a frown. " Yes. Why?"

He'd never shivered as badly as he did then. Licking his lips although they weren't even dry, he handed Tala a tiny, tightly wrapped package. " Make sure Kai gets this, 'k?"

Tala's frown deepened as the redhead took the item. " Dmitri, what…?"

But he was already gone.

**¨**

For a moment, Tala stared at the direction to which Dmitri had disappeared, puzzled. Then, he heard shouts. " _Hey, I just saw another one of the targets! Let's go!_"

He grit his teeth to such extend they screeched.

_That damn moron…_

For a moment, he debuted whether he should run after Dmitri, but then decided that there was something much more crucial to be done. If Wolborg was right, he had no time to waste.

He was gone in a flash.

* * *

The phoenix – now completely taken over by Black Dranzer – glanced at transforming Kai with gleaming, nearly hungry eyes. 

Ever since being given freedom… It'd felt weak. And it'd known that it was because a piece of its bit-chip was missing. For a longest time, it'd thought that it was the child (Konstantin, wasn't it?) that held that piece, but now – as it watched Kai's eyes turn completely black – it knew that the key to its full force was far closer than it would've ever dared to dream.

Now, all it needed was Kai to surrender under the bit-chip. Once Kai's spirit would crumble and the chip-piece's power would be unleashed, it'd be in its full strength again. After that, no earthly binds would hold it back.

It gave a triumphant chirp.

**¨**

Noah Tataranowicz certainly wasn't a man of religion. Therefore, he'd also never believed in such a ridiculous thing as hell. But that day, his faith became tested as he faced the creature that was no longer Kai.

For, of this he was sure, that thing could only come from hell.

" You have no idea of what you're just getting yourself into", he heard a voice growling.

Then – much more rapidly than any of his reflexes worked – he flew backwards. He hissed when slamming straight against hard rock.

For a smallest of moments, his head spun, but then world became clear again. His snake's eyes widened a barely traceable inch when focusing on the figure stood before him.

This was definitely _not_ Kai anymore – not with those terrifying eyes, with those black patterns twirling everywhere underneath his skin.

_Oh crap…_

" I remember clearly giving you a warning", a voice that sounded like that of beast's told him. If possible, the blackness of those eyes grew darker. " No more screwing around. Kai was too weak to kill you, but I certainly am not." Dance of the black patterns grew far more rapid. " This time, Noah Tataranowicz, you'll die."

* * *

Since the first shock had faded, Ray's rage had grown slowly but steadily. 

Those freaks – murderers, monsters, pieces of filth – had killed his wife. He was sure as hell not going to let them get away with this.

" How's Yoshi?"

He jumped a little, surprised by Hilary's voice. Overcoming the startle, he looked down at his son's sleeping face. For the past long while, the child (whom he'd taken from his room where Mischa was still sleeping to give the woman a chance to rest) had been asleep like an angel. " Blissfully unaware of all this."

Hilary nodded. " And you?" Seeing the expression upon his face, she gave him a sympathetic look. " It was quite a blow of information you just received. It's okay to be overwhelmed."

He nodded, not exactly sure of what to say. After a long moment, he decided to switch topic. " Where's Tyson?"

" Checking up on the twins." Unexpectedly, a weary smile came to her face. " Asha's doing a lot better already."

" That's good." It was then he came to think of something. It took a while before he dared to ask. " What about you? I mean… With Ming-Ming around, and everything…"

She managed to puzzle him with her response. " That nightmare's already over." A grin came to her face. " According to Mr. D, she's been with Ian almost constantly since she arrived."

He couldn't help blinking with stun. It was odd how times of crisis brought together the most unexpected of couples.

Glancing to side, he smirked mischievously when spotting Max and Sonia, who were talking quietly. " It looks like Ming's not the only one who managed to find some happiness from this crap."

" Yeah." A smile crazed her lips. " It's good to see him finally smiling for real."

For a long moment they were silent, until Hilary spoke again. " Ray… What do you think will happen to us? I mean, all this… battle-crap…" She trailed off for a small while. " Are we gonna make it?"

For a moment, he considered lying, but in the end decided that honesty was the best policy – especially with her instincts. " I have no idea." To his surprise, he managed to grin. " But we're fighting together, until the bitter end. And in the end… isn't that all what matters?"

Hilary responded his expression with a feeble one. " Yeah. It's all what matters", she echoed.

Thick, thoughtful silence fell, as neither was quite ready to take in his optimism.

And all they could do was keep waiting.

* * *

/ _Irina's moves were those of a wounded female-lion's as she attacked the four soldiers of Black Dahlia that'd crossed paths with she and Bryan._

_These assholes belonged to those who'd stolen away her son, who'd killed her baby, who'd trashed her future. Now, she finally got a chance to pay back a little._

_First one of them fell easily, paralyzed by shock under her vicious and unexpected attack. But soon, it became harder, and she understood that these men were a part of elite. From her whirr of wrath and adrenaline, she barely noticed Bryan taking part into the hassle, or the wounds her opponent's knife left to her flesh._

_She didn't have a slightest clue of what happened, but somehow the soldier's knife ended up into her hands. She gave a wicked sneer when feeling it pierce through skin, tissue and flesh, sunk as deep into him as it possibly could. " That…", she growled, twisting the knife just a little. Her opponent gave a loud scream. " … is for my son, you fuck."_

_The man's eyes widened just a little – with pain and surprise – then closed as he gave a cold, gurgling laughter. " Irina… You… fool…" His eyes opened again, the only power urging them to do so a twisted desire to see her expression. " He… is still… alive… Waiting for… you… But you… will never… see him… again…"_

_From her paralyzing, fervent shock, Irina failed to notice the shadow approaching her from behind. Fortunately, however, someone else did. Still in a shock, she blinked when some blood rained on her as Bryan's thrown blade took the attacker down._

" _C'mon", the lilac haired commanded. His dazed eyes clearly stated he'd heard what the soldier had told her. " Those bastards have definitely called for help. We'll better move it if we want to get out of here in one piece._ /

* * *

Trekking towards their transportation to Russia through the streets of Philadelphia, Irina couldn't get the soldier's dying words out of her head. 

Her son… Could he really be alive, after all? And if he was… What kind of a life had he lived?

" Princess, you okay in there?" Bryan's voice called her back into reality.

Exceptionally, she didn't find the energy to even narrow her eyes at the annoying nickname. " Yeah." She huffed when taking a look around, and seeing all the damaged buildings, all the destruction and traces of terror. " I'm just glad to get the hell away from here."

Bryan nodded, and – quite unusually – silence lingered between them. It took several moments before Bryan's voice broke through. " That piece of shit… Do you think he was telling us the truth? That… _he_ could still be alive?"

Something odd appeared into Irina's onyx eyes. " I don't know what to believe in anymore. But… I'm his mother. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't make sure."

Actually feeling her anguish, Bryan slowly reached out a hand to take hers. But he never got the chance to, for just then Emily spoke out. " We're here!"

**¨**

The jet was smaller than the gang had been expecting, but nonetheless big enough to carry them all. It wasn't until they stepped aboard did Bryan come to think of one crucial problem. " Guys… Does any of you know how to fly this thing? Because those…" Just then remembering Kenny and Emily's kids were present, he swallowed the word dangling on his tongue. " … _very_ unpleasant people in the Abbey never taught me such things."

" I can." Several pairs of astonished eyes turned towards Kenny, who seemed mildly offended by their looks. " What? Didn't you expect me to be capable of doing something useful?"

Emily smirked. " Sure we did – Captain Kenny."

Irina (who whirled around rapidly) was visibly doing her best to stifle a laughter, but a strange, muffled sound still escaped. Bryan (who already had his back to them) was muttering something in Russian through nearly erupting howls of laughter.

Kenny glared at the two. " I wouldn't have to take you ungrateful pests along, you know?"

" Mommy, what's a pest?" Anna asked, face filled with child's curiosity.

Emily chewed her lip to not crack up. " Joshua, take your sister to sit down, and make sure she has her seatbelt on." She glanced towards Kenny. " I and daddy have some talking to do."

Looking at Emily, Kenny nodded with silent agreement.

With all that'd happened in just some short hours, there was a lot of sorting out to do. Now, they had the entire flight to do just that.

* * *

Raul was pretty sure he'd been sleeping for quite a while when his eyelids finally willed their way halfway open. He frowned when meeting nothing but white blur. " … yhyn …?" 

What on earth was going on? Where was he?

" Hey, are you awake?" Mathilda's familiar voice urged him into struggling towards sitting position, but a surprisingly firm hand held him down. " Take it easy – you've still got fever. Everything's alright. We're in a hospital."

Finally, his vision begun to clear. First, he saw a pink blob, then – slowly – Mathilda's face became apparent. He just had to smile a while when, after a moment's observation, he discovered that she seemed to be alright. " Morning…", he murmured, not exactly sure of how to set his words.

Without needing to be asked, she suddenly disappeared from her seat, coming back with a glass-full of ice-cold water. She gave him a smile. " I figured you'd be thirsty with that fever."

He flashed her a grateful look when taking the offering, then gulped it down with one sip. After a few moments, things begun to clear out, and coldness washed over.

Mathilda… She wasn't the only one who'd been risking their lives to get him here…

Eyes widening, he looked at her. " Mattie… Julia and Michael… Are they okay? Did they get…?"

He didn't think he'd ever felt such relief he did when Mathilda shook her head. " They're both alright – and trust me, they'll stay that way. I will, too."

His eyes immediately darkened, even hardened a little. " Why did you take such a stupid risk for me? You could've been infected! I…!" He was mildly startled by the intensity of the emotions swelling inside. " I… would've never forgiven myself, if…"

Mathilda's face turned incredibly soft as she – most likely in a spur of moment – sat to the edge of his bed. He hadn't even realized she'd been holding his hand until she squeezed tightly, determinedly. " Once upon a time, you took the chance of coming here to Philadelphia to study with me. You left everything for me." She shrugged and looked down, blushing faintly. " I just… thought it was time for me to return the favour."

At that, he just couldn't hold back anymore. Allowing his eyes to slip closed, he leaned his head against her shoulder, squeezing her hand tightly in a sign that he'd never let go again. After a moment, he felt pressure when she leaned her forehead against his head. Wide smiles grazed their lips.

* * *

Only one wall away, Julia – who'd been dozing off with nothing much better to do, sitting in the isolation-room's floor next to Michael (whom she'd been allowed to share the room with) – suddenly opened her eyes and grinned. 

Michael gave her a puzzled look. " Do I even dare to ask?"

Her grin became millions times brighter. " Raul's going to be just fine", she announced, tons of relief in her tone. " He's doing just fine."

Michael's eyes warmed. " Good to hear."

Several moments of silence that had something uncomfortable in it ticked by, until Julia finally braced herself and spoke out. " What about you?" No matter how much she tried to chase away the bitterness of his tone, some of it remained. " You and Emily… You just broke up. Are you okay?"

" Yeah." Both were surprised by how effortlessly and sincerely the words came. Michael looked at her straight into the eyes. " She's a special person to me, will probably always be. But… I don't love her, not like I should." ' _Not like I love you_', remained unsaid.

Gradually, almost tentatively, she moved her body so that she was even closer to him – only inches away, to be more exact. Their eyes searched through each other. " What gonna happen now?" she inquired in a near-whisper.

Michael shrugged, and she could've sworn he glanced towards her lips. " I have no idea." He smirked. " But I'm glad I'll face it with you."

She couldn't keep herself from responding with a laughter. " Silly-head."

As they sat there – for a first time in ages, it felt, so close they could feel each other's breaths – they realized there was no way either could hold back for another second. Neither was sure which one attacked first as they fell to the floor, Julia falling gently on top of the slightly shivering man. Soon enough, clothes fell the floor as the heat intensified with each kiss and caress.

And finally – as they merged into each other – they could be sure they were doing the right thing.

* * *

Ever since they'd been born, Mischa and Misha had held this special bond only twins can have, no matter how deep into darkness he'd fallen. Perhaps it was that connection what caused Mischa to jolt into wakefulness from her long, restless slumber. Her heart begun to hammer. 

Misha was near, she could feel it.

In her prison of silence, she couldn't hear Misha slide the room's window open and jump in. But she turned her gaze anyhow – all senses tingling with threat – and her eyes widened when she saw the much too familiar figure nearby.

He smiled icily. In bright light of recently dawned day, she could clearly see his lips moving. " Hi there, sis. Did you miss me?"

* * *

Raphael – who looked amusingly lot like a angel of death with his long, raven hair open, eyes of same shade unnaturally bright and blood covering his clothes – roughly counted that on his way towards his destination, he'd killed off eight soldiers of Black Dahlia. 

Twenty, Milja had told him. Only twelve left, and he was sure she was also doing her share.

Now, he still had his main-target left…

But this time, it seemed the pray found their predator. " I suppose I should've known to expect you. After all, our connection has remained intact for all these years."

It surprised him how little he felt as he turned around – he presumed that somewhere along the way, he'd simply ran out of hatred. After having been face to face with the sight for all his life, it didn't startle him anymore how much it felt like facing a mirror-image. " Hello, Gabriel."

His twin-brother's face showed no change. " Did you come here to kill me?"

" Yes." There was no point in dancing around.

Again, not even a weaver. " Well, then…" He could see Gabriel's eyes flash. " Give me your best shot, _brother_."

* * *

After a long, sleepless night, Judy Tate felt quite exhausted while gently laying Kai and Tala's baby-girl to her tiny bed, smiling at the child's face that was relaxed with sleep. 

It'd taken hours, but finally, the child had exhausted herself with all the crying she'd done. Judy could only wonder if somehow, the little-one could sense what was happening around her.

" So the rascal's finally asleep?" Bruce Granger suggested in a whisper while entering and closing the door soundlessly. He had two mugs of something she hoped to be warm in his hands.

Despite fatigue, she had to grin. " This one'll be a real handful for Kai and Tala."

Bruce laughed a little. " With all those two have gone through, I think they'll find it a refreshing change."

She gave him a look of gratitude when taking the mug he offered. It smelled like tea of some sort. There was a long moment of rather comfortable silence, until the man spoke again. " Judy, with all that's going on… Do you worry about Max?"

She sighed heavily and nodded, eyes darkening. " Of course. It'd be impossible not to." She glanced at him, sipping her drink. It tasted like exotic spices – tickled her tongue nicely. " What about you? You've got two sons – and two grandchildren."

Bruce laughed somewhat bitterly. " I'm barely managing to remain sane here. But…" He sneaked a glance her way. " … it's easier when I don't have to worry alone."

She arched an amused eyebrow at him, unable to keep herself from registering how cute he looked when blushing. " Is that so?"

" Hmm."

That was all the trigger they needed.

As they finally – after dancing around the traces of awakening emotions for so long – gave in and melted into a kiss, neither noticed that the bungle in Konstantin's bed wasn't the child's form.

* * *

Not too far away, Konstantin sneaked into a room where he knew Katia (2) to be alone – all adults had disappeared off somewhere. 

The girl flashed him a wide grin. " Hi, 'Tin! What's up?"

" Something's wrong", he announced, deciding that (as his parents had taught him) lying wasn't right. Intense worry swelled inside. " _Papa_… He left last night. Now daddy's missing, too. And all adults are tiptoeing around – that's never a good sign."

Katia frowned, for a moment seeming like she was trying to come up with a good explanation, but in the end couldn't find one. " What do you think it's all about?"

" I have no idea", he admitted quite reluctantly, feeling annoyingly useless all of a sudden. " But I really think we should go and find out. Are you on?"

Katia nodded without a trace of hesitation. " Yeah."

**¨**

Making carefully sure no adults were in sight, the ten-year-olds sneaked their way through the huge building's hallways, holding hands without even noticing it.

All of a sudden – just as he was just about ready to give up – Konstantin felt something; a thrust, almost. A clear sign. Frowning, he turned his head to see a door that was just slightly open. He grinned. That thing was just calling him to enter. " That's it", he announced out loud.

Katia seemed slightly more hesitant. " Are you sure we should do this? That's someone's private space."

His eyes flashed. " Kat, my parents are missing. Right now, I don't care what I'll have to do to find out what's going on."

Katia nodded in understanding, and without saying another word they entered.

Judging by a fast glance, the unexpectedly small office didn't seem to hold anything even remotely interesting in it. But then…

Another thrust – exactly like the one he'd felt before – lead him to a messy working-desk. Reaching out a small hand, he managed to graph a paper. Katia was immediately by his side, as curious as her mother. " What is it?"

He frowned.

The text on that paper… It was Russian, he knew for sure, but he still couldn't understand it, as it'd been written with vocabulary he had no idea of. From TV, he could remember hearing doctors use words like these. Along with the writing, there was a picture of a flower he couldn't identify.

He was confused. And – as he took after his parents – confusion was something he hated with passion. " I… have no idea", he admitted to the girl with extreme unwillingness.

He just opened his mouth to tell the girl they should leave, but came to notice he was too late. For just then, steps were heard, and someone was stood by the room's door.

Turning around slowly and reluctantly, they found a extremely annoyed-looking man, who was wearing a scientist's coat. His nametag said Plavov. " Now what the hell are you brats doing in my office?"

* * *

Dmitri had no idea of for how long he'd been running when he finally stumbled to lean his back against a wall, panting so heavily that he could barely breathe, heart racing beyond any human limitations. 

Had he managed to get those bastards off of his tails? Was he safe?

Finally managing to regain some of his feeble breath, he suddenly felt this… strangest tingling underneath his skin. Almost like a calling. Blinking with confusion, he surrendered himself to some instinct deep inside and turned his head. His gaze immediately locked to a small, shady door nearby. Decorating it was picture of a black dahlia.

Unable to resist the urges swirling inside, he started to approach slowly, blatantly ignoring the screams of warnings inside his head. This felt just too right to be wrong…

Opening the door (which, surprisingly enough, wasn't locked) he entered, and blinked for a moment against the darkness. Once everything cleared out gradually, he realized he was standing in a rather big, practically empty room.

_What is this place?_

He jumped when a unexpected voice caught him off guard. " Hello there, Dmitri."

Spinning around, he saw a figure stood on his right. His eyes growing more and more used to the lack of light, he could make out the outline of a man with ash-coloured hair.

Chills running through, he took one step backwards. " Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?"

The man smirked icily. " My name is Ilia Repnin." The man's eyes flashed. " Welcome home."

* * *

(3) / _Three autumns before his 'death', Kai was sitting in a car nearby Black Dahlia's base, along with his partner Noah. Warning-signs tingled under his skin, although he wasn't entirely sure why. " Are you sure about this resource?" he asked._

" _Yes." Noah handed him a bottle of water. " Take a gulp. Perhaps it'll help you calm down."_

_Taking a taste, he tried to read the snake-eyed's face, but couldn't find a thing. Noah went on. " I can assure you she's reliable, and she has a lot of information."_

_Before he could make another question, the car's door opened. His hand flew towards his gun, but he relaxed when realizing it was the one they'd been waiting for. A small woman in her late twenties with ginger hair and purple eyes. " Agents Hiwatari and Tataranowicz?"_

_He nodded. " Yes. I got the impression you have information about the mole inside ISA?"_

_She nodded eagerly. " I do. I…" It was then she saw Noah. All colour disappeared from her face, and she gasped loudly. " What the hell are you doing here?"_

_In a blink, Noah had pulled out his gun. The woman fell dead before Kai could even blink._

_Kai's eyes widened, then hardened and became icy as understanding sunk in slowly but surely. " You… You're the mole we're looking for."_

_Noah's eyes became more chilling than anything he'd ever seen before. " Yes, I am."_

_He tried to attack, but – to his annoyance and alarm – couldn't move a muscle. Instead, completely unable to control his body, he found himself falling on to his knees, feeling dizzy and sleepy. He glared at the snake-eyed, catching on. " You… bastard…" Goodness, how hard it was to speak! " That… drink… what… did you… give me…?"_

_Noah smirked venomously. Just before everything faded, he could see the man pull out a knife. " Goodnight, Dollface."_

_It became utterly black and silent._

_He woke up a week later in a hospital. According to the doctors, with the amount and quality of the poison he'd received, it was a miracle he pulled through. A part of him almost wished he hadn't when he found out about the rest Noah had done to him._ /

* * *

There was no remorse, no mercy, and definitely no humanity beating inside the creature's heart as it attacked Noah. Both fists flew with inhuman speed, sped forward by hisses oh such rage that cannot be found from a human-heart. 

Eventually, Noah fell limp before him.

A fist was already lifted for a final, ultimate blow, when a soft female-voice caused it to freeze. ' _Master, please, snap out of it! He would deserve this, and much more, but there's no time!_'

Kai's (or no, it wasn't Kai anymore) chest heaved as he stared at the bloodied form before him. After so many merciless hits, there wasn't a single un-bruised part on Noah's face, and a small line of blood was rolling from the man's nose. He was heavily unconscious.

Once more, the bloodied fist was lifted – but promptly, it fell back down again. Feeling somewhat woozy and weakened after being tormented by such a power, Kai panted just a little when watching the whirl of black patterns disappear from his skin. Everything was returning to normal.

He emitted a huge, shaky breath of relief. " Thank God…"

' _Master, I need you to trap me and Black Dranzer into the beyblade you were given._'

His eyes widened. ' _What?_' Although he still barely remembered, his skin crawled at the mere thought of doing something like that to the gentle spirit. ' _No, I can't do that to you!_'

' _Master, you have to – for the sake of the entire world! Do it NOW, before Black Dranzer manages to gather enough of strength to take over again!_'

Staggering his body into control, Kai paid no attention to Noah's unconscious form laying on the ground. All that fit in was the chilling phoenix before him, gazing at him with expectant eyes. Blood boiled in his veins, along with intense pain as the bit-chip's piece fought over control.

He'd have to bring an end to this, _now_.

' _Mater, please… I… I can't hold on much longer._' The female-voice sounded so desperate it broke his heart. ' _So please, dot it._'

His hand trembled as he took out the beyblade Darja had given him, directed it towards the phoenix. His eyes darkened. " It ends now."

_Dranzer, I… I'm so sorry._

The dark creature's eyes flashed – obviously understanding immediately what he was about to do. And then, it was flying towards him.

' _NO! I'm not letting you take away my freedom!_'

The chip's piece underneath his skin stung worse than any acid, but he stood tall, eyes filled with nothing but determination. " I have a piece of you inside of me", he announced in a nearly grave voice. " Without that, you'll never be strong enough to defy me."

The phoenix gave a furious screech, flames around it burning dangerously brightly. And then, without a warning, it collided with him – merging into him.

He couldn't keep himself from screaming as the powers of two phoenixes now fought over control inside him, the pain in his neck – everywhere – becoming far more than he could bear. Again, black patterns danced upon his skin, his tightly closed eyes stung hellishly. " STOP IT!" he screamed.

Along with the other pain, he was soon shocked as flashes attacked him, making his head feel like it'd been torn into pieces. Each shock-wave of pulsating pain brought back slightly blurred pieces of past.

Memories of pain.

Memories of terror.

Memories of happiness.

Memories of betrayal.

Memories of loyalty.

Memories of friendship.

Memories of love.

He screamed again, sinking to his knees. However, through all agony, he heard the familiar, soothing voice echoing inside. ' _Master, those memories are what makes you. Hold on to them, please. Hold on, and you can fight this!_'

Rising above all with the last of his might, he hang on to those flashes with everything that was left of him, allowed them to overwhelm his mind.

His eyes still closed, he couldn't see that the beyblade in his trembling hand begun to glow.

**¨**

Nearby – having climbed up the hill from the opposite side to where the rebels and Black Dahlia's soldiers were still fighting – Tala felt his blood turn several degrees colder when he heard Kai's scream. " Oh no…"

Pouring a lot more speed, he sped on, hoping with all his heart that he hadn't came too late.

**¨**

For Kai, all pain was finally ending. His whole body was shivering as he opened his eyes slowly and weekly, the simple gesture requiring all his strength. Relief washed over like a warm flow when his dangerously foggy gaze spotted the beyblade, that'd slipped from his hand to the ground. It was still glowing furiously, but the strange, two-parted symbol that'd appeared to decorate it told everything he wanted to know.

He'd done it. The phoenixes were now safely sealed. He could finally rest.

Losing all might, his body gave in and slumped to the cold ground, and he felt something warm and sticky that smelled like copper escape from his nose. He was just about to sink into a whirl of blackness when a familiar voice pulled him back. " Kai!"

Pushing all his spirit to extreme, he managed to open his eyes halfway. Everything was messy and blurry inside his head as he finally managed to breathe out the name. " Tala…"

Eyes filling with apparent worry, the redhead took some steps closer. It was obvious the man would've wanted to say a lot, but only three words came. " Are you okay?"

It was then his eyes spotted movement right behind Tala. They widened and flashed, but before he could utter a single word of warning, Noah had already pinned the redhead to his chest. " Well isn't this a unexpected joy. How very nice of you to stop by."

But clearly, the man had underestimated Tala. Without a blink, the redhead threw his fist backwards, hitting the snake-eyed straight in the middle of the face. Another punch – even heavier – followed skilfully by a kick, and the visibly infuriated young Russian was free once more. Blue eyes flamed wrath when boring into the snake-like ones. " Because of you and those asshole-bosses of your, I almost lost the love of my life and my daughter, and my son was kidnapped. I swear, I'll make you pay dearly", the redhead hissed.

Noah, however, showed no signs those words would've affected him in any way whatsoever. The man approached Tala with no hesitation in his steps. " You know, despite those big words… I really don't think I'll be the one doing the suffering."

Kai's head was spinning and throbbing worse than ever during the life he could remember as he struggled futilely to get back to all-fours. Painful, stab-like flashes sped before his eyes again while his slightly blurry vision followed Noah approaching fuming Tala. " … no …"

/ _" We're not five-year-olds anymore. We can't do… this anymore."_ /

Tala's eyes flamed, showing no signs of defeat or fear. " Stay away from Kai and I, bastard".

/ _" Thank you."_ /

Slowly and painfully, he managed to struggle all the way to his hands and knees. But – his terrified, completely disoriented mind came to discover – it was too late. His eyes widened to such size it shouldn't have been possible as he helplessly watched Noah's fist move, far faster than Tala would be able to dodge it. " So long, idiot."

His eyes kept growing the exact same phase as Tala's when the redhead – unable to regain his balance after Noah's violent hit – stumbled barely traceably, then slipped from the rock, feet meeting nothing but thin air.

/ _" I love you, you know?"_ /

Appearing satisfied with his work, Noah walked away without a glance while Kai's body finally begun to respond.

His shriek echoed in the rocks. " NO!"

**¨**

Tala felt himself falling, falling faster than he'd ever moved. He would've emitted a scream, but all words froze into his throat.

Then, just as suddenly as the fall had begun, it came to a abrupt stop. He gave a small mew when feeling a violent tug as someone graphed his arm. Stone's sharp edges cut his skin painfully as stubborn, determined force hauled him up, into safety.

Once on solid ground, he blinked when finding that it was Kai who'd saved him. " Thank you", he half-whispered, then glanced around rapidly, fearing that Noah would still be there. Fortunately, the man was nowhere in sight.

His thoughts were cut when he heard something that didn't sound right – wheezing. Instinctively, he glanced towards the dual-haired to find him struggling for breath. It was now he saw the blood that'd escaped from the man's nose. " Kai?" Frantically, he searched through those familiar auburn eyes, and… He wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but he could've sworn something had clicked into place. That, however, didn't wipe away the worry. " Kai, are you okay?"

Kai blinked, like one who'd just woken from a nightmare or about to pass out. " Yeah, Tallie… I am…" The voice was soft and quiet, but his heart nonetheless reacted violently to the nickname. Kai's eyes were filled with what can only be called shock and disbelief when finding his. The dual-haired was obviously struggling to maintain consciousness. " I… I remember everything."

* * *

TBC.

* * *

**1)** Tala was unconscious in a hospital after Kai's 'death', remember? This explains why. 

**2)** Just in case you've forgotten (as it's been long since she was last mentioned), Sonia's daughter.

**3)** I'm sure you don't remember (gosh, it's been so long since it was mentioned!), but Raphael told that Noah almost killed a ISA-agent when he became a traitor. This tells who it was…

* * *

A/N: SURPRISE! Damn, I've been waiting to get to write that last line! (smiles with extreme satisfaction) 

Ergh… With those cliffies I just threw at you, I feel extreme need to tune out FAST. (To offer you some consolation… If my plans shall hold, there'll be only one if even that in the next one, so it shouldn't be as torturous.)

Until next time, fellows! Please, don't forget to review – I'd love to know if there still readers out there sticking around for the final chapters!

Take care!

* * *

**Miako6**: There's always a one more twist, huh? (grins evilly) And to think the idea of Tala and Dmitri being brothers was born due to me forgetting a name! 

Once more, thanks a bunch for reviewing! Again, I'm so sorry about the cliffies, but hang in there, 'k? Only a few more chapters left! Laters!

¨

**IqVaDa**: Hey, don't worry yourself with the reviewing-thing! I've said this before, and I still stick to my word; it's ALWAYS better late than never! (grins)

(Wow, cool rhyme you've got there!)

Muah-hah-haa, I manage to attack from behind the bushes with those twists at times, huh? (smirks evilly) And to think the 'Tala and Dmitri being brothers' –idea was born due to my terrible memory!

Heh, I couldn't resist the idea of Mr. D being Kai's grandpa – the poor guy deserves at least one normal relative! (hugles)

Yay, I'm so glad you liked the SpencerxRobert part! Heh, with all the blood-shedding, this story needs some nice fluff at times, no? (snickers) (Their story will unfold a little later.)

Urgh, I'm afraid I can't say much about the Coyote-thing without revealing too much. (sweatdrops) But let's say you're not completely off the track with your theory…

(I missed Konstantin, too! I'm so glad I could write him into this chapter!)

(Btw, you've got SHARP eyes – the chapter indeed was a page or so shorter than my average!) (grins)

Goodness, how talkative I am today! (I blame sugar-high…) But before tuning out, MASSIVE thank yous for reviewing! I'm so sorry about torturing you with the cliffies, but hang in there – only a few chapter left! 'Hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**thegreatwhitewolf**: Phew, I'm so glad you're okay with the wait! Personally, I'm so impatient that I absolutely loathe making people wait. (winces) AND, I'm even more relieved you're okay with the cliffies. At least one person for whom I don't have sleep with one eye open… (laughs – nervously)

Heh, you definitely got the part of Kai and Mr. D right. I just couldn't resist giving the poor guy at least one normal family-member!

Some 'Bold and beautiful' –material I have here with those family-relationships. (snickers)

(Lol! If you don't like Dmitri, then you definitely had some fun with this chapter!)

(Gah, I detest Boris, too. Damn, it'd be good to grant that guy a horrifying, painful end…) (sighs dreamily.)

Oh yes, Coyote indeed is tightly connected to the lives of certain characters. (smiles mysteriously) All that will be revealed – soon.

Once more, gigantic thank yous for reviewing – I'm so flattered you've liked the fic so far! Until later?

**¨**

**GabZ**: Heh, I still manage to attack from behind the bushes with some twists, don't I? (snickers and rubs hands together with satisfaction)

(sighs gloomily) Right now, YouTube's the only route to Naruto for me. Hmm, I suppose I could upload some episodes, too. (Perhaps I'd be able to, even with my EXTREME lack of technical skills…) Heh, I bet my computer's just planning on blowing up when I even think about this. (It hates me, I'm sure – it's even been rebelling against my e-mail lately. Grrrr…)

Yet again, massive thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope you'll be staying tuned!

**¨**

**BloodRedViolet**: The chapter was one of your favourites? (blinks owlishly) And here I thought I ran into a brick-wall with it! Hooray – I'm SO proud you liked!

Thee-hee, glad I can still make a surprise-attack with my 'lil twists! (snickers) And to think the idea of Tala and Dmitri was born just because I remembered a name incorrectly!

Hn, I don't think I could EVER actually discontinue a fic – I hate it so much myself when a author does that to a story I've been reading. (So I'm not the only one who thinks it happens a lot!) It's horrible to never know how the story ends!

Again, truck-fulls of thank yous for reviewing! I'm REALLY sorry about the cliffies, but try to hang in there, 'k? Only a few chapters left! 'Hope I'll see you around!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** **Kuznetsov **– A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	22. Megiddo Saga, Chp 9: Brothers And Sister

A/N: Phew, the new chapter is DONE! I can't believe I managed to update in time – schools kept me insanely busy lately!

But anyway, before getting on with it…

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for those AMAZING reviews – I think you guys broke the record with most reviews per chapter with this ficcy! THANK YOU! (hugs TIGHTLY) The responses to all of them should me found from underneath the chapter. I yours is missing, please let me know!  
Okay, okay, I think it's 'bout time to move on! I really hope you'll like this one!

* * *

/ _During his eight-years-old life, Raphael Hiwatari couldn't say that he would've ever completely understood the mind of his twin-brother. And that day, he drifted further from his brother than he'd ever been._

_His heart was pounding furiously as he banged on their cool-cellar's thick, irony door with both small fists, trembling from cold and terror, knuckles already bloodied. " G – Gabe, please, l – let me out of h – here!" he begged in a voice that was already fading away. A tear that caused a twitch of repulsion in his stomach rolled. " P – please! I'm f – freezing to d – death! Help m – me!"_

_After what felt like a decade for the child, a voice he could barely hear came from behind the door. " Father clearly ordered that you must stay there for five hours." Despite his age, he immediately discovered that no emotions whatsoever could be heard. " Only three has passed."_

" _P – please!" he wailed, although he knew it'd only get him into more trouble later. He was no longer able to hold back the storm of tears. His trembling became far worse as he slid to the ice-cold floor and buried his face into his hands, emitting heartbreaking sobs. " P – please…" Already then, he knew his begs echoed on deaf ears._

" _Two more hours", a voice that wasn't even cold – didn't hold anything whatsoever – announced._

_Some moments later, he could feel the temperature drop as his brother (following their father's orders) turned the thermometer. A punishment for weakness._

_Pulling his legs tightly to his chest, he made a tiny bungle of himself and kept sobbing soundlessly._

_**¨**_

_The cold must've caused him to pass out, because the next time he opened his eyes, his brother was standing before him. Black eyes were empty and soulless when boring into his blurry ones. " Five hours have passed."_

_Although he could barely stand, let alone walk, he followed his brother to the huge garden behind their house. It was late autumn and the wind bit mercilessly, but neither of them was allowed to have a jacket. His shivering from before grew ten times worse._

_They ended up to the most shadowed corner, where Voltaire Hiwatari – a man he was supposed to call father – was waiting for them with a rather small box in his hands. The man gave him a look of disappointment and disgust. " Have you now learned your lesson?"_

_He swallowed thickly. " Yes, father."_

" _Good." The man's eyes remained merciless. " The next time you cry over something as insignificant as a dead cat, the punishment will be ten hours. Understood?"_

_He was utterly relieved he managed to fight away the shivers. " Yes, father", he stated in a dull monotone._

_Nothing more was said during the entire day after that. He was glad cold had numbed him so badly that he couldn't cry even though he would've wanted to as he watched the man toss the box – his beloved pet – into a shallow hole, then kicked some dirt to cover it. Memories flashed before his eyes while his fists balled._

_How he'd found the cat when it was just a kitten…_

_How hard his father's kick had hurt when the man had found out about his pet…_

_How the cat had always known when he needed comfort…_

_How soft the cat's fur had felt…_

_How Gabriel had punched the cat when it'd made the mistake of approaching the wrong twin for a first and last time… And how the cat had been hurled against a wall, never moving again…_

_He didn't know for how long they'd been standing there when his head finally cleared out enough to allow him to grasp on reality, and he realized their father had already left. He cast a sideways-glance towards his brother's eyes, hoping – praying – for any kind of a emotion that'd indicate it was a human-being he was looking at, not one of those monsters from their father's books._

_But those prayers were never heard. Because at that exact moment (eyes still lifeless) Gabriel made a noncommittal sound and walked away, not once looking back._

_He'd never shivered liked that in his entire life. Because that day, one dimension ended for him._ /

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 9) CHAPTER 22: Brothers And Sisters

* * *

After so many years, Raphael was yet again faced with those same chilling eyes. But this time, he didn't beg to get to see even a faintest shimmer of emotion in them. Because he finally admitted to himself that this being before him was beyond redemption.

And that's why he felt no sadness when his kick – taking the other by surprise with its force and speed – threw his duplicate flying a long distance backwards. He didn't say a word, didn't move an inch, while watching the man get back up slowly.

Gabriel sneered when looking at him into eyes. " Well who would've thought…", the man mused. " You've finally grown up."

He showed no signs those words would've affected him. " As much as I despise even the mere thought, we have the same blood in our veins." Eyes growing unnaturally dark, he prepared himself. " And that makes me the one should stop you."

Gabriel smirked. " So you want to play around? Alright, then." He heard a swish, and it wasn't until then he realized a small, star-shaped blade had just flown past him, leaving a clean, rather shallow cut to his neck. " I told you to give me your best shot. Is this really it?"

His eyes flashed. " Not even close."

This time, they moved together as they attacked, both knowing that this time around, there'd be no mercy.

* * *

In the meantime only two floors down from where the twins were fighting, Dmitri found his body ignoring all alarm-signals and move one, short step towards the man who'd just introduced himself as Ilia Repnin. He was shivering all over.

Something about this… just felt so right…

" Welcome home", Ilia repeated the words from not too long ago, something strange and unreadable appearing into his eyes. " Alexander 52."

The jolt that corsages through him made him feel like he'd been struck by a lightning. His eyes widened as two worlds collided inside his head. His voice was quivering, yet demanding as he nearly whispered. " What… did you just call me?" His head begun to spin, this all becoming just too bizarre for him. " What do you mean by… home?"

The man smirked like a predator who'd just spotted an easy prey. (In his current state, he failed to sense the threat.) " Why don't you follow me, and I'll show you?"

He obeyed instinctively, feeling like he'd been sleepwalking while he followed the man through a small door and into a dark, stinking hallway.

He lost all track of time the instant darkness engulfed, so he didn't have even a slightest clue of for how long they'd been walking when he suddenly found himself stopping – as though remembering. He heard Ilia take one more steady step, and after a moment deafening screech was heard as yet another door opened. Even in darkness, he could see the older man's eyes when they collided with his. " Step in, Alexander 52, and you'll have all the answers you've ever wanted."

His steps were small and shaky as he yet again complied, stepping into the room that'd been opened up for him. The instant he was confronted with the sight, his eyes widened and a wheezing gasp erupted. So many feelings flowed through all at once that he couldn't even grasp onto them all.

For there, right before his eyes, was a old laboratory – blood, test-tubes and equipment still perfectly in their correct place. But what struck him the most was the small, lonely incubator, abandoned into the middle of the room.

" What… What is this place?" he breathed out, although a distant part of him already knew.

When Ilia laid a hand to his shoulder, he trembled, but couldn't convince himself to move away. " This, Alexander 52, is where your life begun. This is the heart of Black Dahlia."

* * *

Immediately after Kai had managed to seal the phoenix, the fight between Black Dahlia's soldiers and the rebels had came to an end. Several soldiers had surrendered, but the rest had disappeared somewhere, undoubtedly waiting for a new chance to strike. Everyone knew it was just calm before the storm, but they breathed out in relief nonetheless, basking in the moment of peace.

Unfortunately, not everyone had such pleasure. Kai – who felt like he'd just finished ten marathons at one go – felt his head buzzing unnaturally while he sat in a tiny, quiet and private room inside the BBA-building, listening to Tala's recap of the redhead and Dmitri's encounter with Boris. The more Tala told, the more nausea and slowly awakening rage bubbled inside him.

This… was all his fault. If he hadn't ran off to the rebels, Dmitri wouldn't have came after him, wouldn't have gone missing and highly likely ended up into Black Dahlia's hands.

A flame of pure, utter wrath awoke in the depths of his auburn eyes.

If those pieces of shit would make a slightest scratch on Dmitri, he swore mentally, he'd finish them off in the slowest and most painful way he could possibly come up with. And thanks to having been in the Abbey and receiving training from the ISA, he knew _several_ ways…

" Kai?" His attention was pulled into present by Tala's surprisingly soft voice. The redhead was looking at him with a deep frown. " Are you alright?"

For a moment, his jaw tightened, and his hand nearly crushed the glass of water he was holding. But then, very slowly, his muscles relaxed under sheer willpower. " Yeah." His voice didn't sound quite normal, but at the moment, it didn't matter to him. As he glanced at Tala, his eyes were filled with emotions only the redhead was allowed to see. " I'm not the one anyone should be worried about."

After thinking for a moment, Tala offered him a faint hint of a smile. " Stop stressing yourself out. Dmitri may not be too trained, but… he's resourceful. I'm sure he's fine."

It was at that moment Kai looked long and hard into Tala's blue eyes, and shuddered barely traceably. It was amazing he hadn't noticed before how identical to Dmitri's they were! Inside a whirr of thoughts, he realized that he needed to tell Tala what Darja had revealed to him – the redhead deserved to know. " Tala… There's something I need to tell you. It's about Dmitri – and your mother."

Tala frowned, but before the redhead could ask a thing, a loud bellow coming from the hallway stopped him. " _Get your filthy hands off me, you bastard! Don't make me hurt you!_"

Their eyes flashed threateningly as they looked at each other. " Konstantin…!"

Faster than any thought could've travelled, they were in the hallway, where Dr. Plavov was dragging Konstantin and Katia rather roughly towards the building's front-door. The man's face paled several shades when he spotted them.

No predator protecting its babies could've mustered a look that would've been more threatening than the one Kai darted towards the man. " What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The man immediately gathered up his usual, pompous expression. " I caught your son and this other brat breaking into my office."

Tala's eyebrow twitched threateningly. The redhead's growl was that of deranged wolf's. " And so you decided to arrest two ten-year-olds?"

Paying no attention to him, Dr. Plavov moved again – walking straight towards Kai, eyes gleaming. They all tensed upon noticing the man was pulling out a pair of handcuffs. " I have no obligation to listen to annoying whining – especially from a fugitive." The man lifted his chin, still approaching. " Hiwatari, you are under arrest for escaping from the ISA's custody."

Kai's eyes turned even more dangerous than they'd been when they swept towards the children. " 'Tin, Katia, close your eyes. This is something I don't want either one of you to learn."

As soon as the kids obeyed, he swung his leg forward with a power of a sledgehammer – and it sunk straight to the most fragile part in Dr. Plavov's body. The man's eyes teared up and nearly bulged out with agony, but before he could utter a sound, Kai's fist moved. Only a blink later, the older man came crashing down.

Tala arched an eyebrow. " Now that surely was effective."

Kai's eyes calmed down, but only slightly. " I've seen that idiot before, a long time ago – I just couldn't remember before this." He cast the unconscious man a look of deep repulsion. " He was one of the Abbey's doctors."

All colour drained from Tala's face.

It was at that moment his attention shifted elsewhere. Konstantin was staring at him with a look that was a mixture of disbelief and desperate hope. The child seemed to be trembling. " _Papa_…" It was nearly a whisper. " Do you remember me?"

Unable to form any words whatsoever, he nodded. And it was as though a trigger had been pulled. As far as his small legs carried, Konstantin had dashed all the way to him, embracing him with all his might.

Kai was baffled by how powerful the ten-year-old's hold on him was. Gosh, how much the child had grown up in such a short time! Recovering from the mild shock and overcoming the buzzing of emotions, he wrapped his arms around the child, held on as tight and close as he could without bringing harm. He could feel Konstantin's small heart hammering against his chest when the child snuggled closer, and he could've sworn the tiny-one was shivering.

It took long before either managed to make a sound. Eventually, he could hear a tiny voice whispering into his ear. " I missed you."

Despite everything, he couldn't help smiling slightly. " I missed you, too."

Sadly, the tender moment was interrupted shortly afterwards, as all four of them jumped when hearing noises of someone entering from the building's front-door. Kai and Tala immediately prepared themselves to fight – but froze with stunned expressions when seeing the arrivals. " You're… really there", Tala uttered.

There, stood right before them, were Irina, Bryan, Kenny, Emily and the two latters' kids, all in one piece and unscratched.

First time in several hours, Kai dared to feel a smallest hint of relief. His friends were all alright. There was still hope.

Soon enough, his gaze locked to Irina, and a strangest feeling crossed his chest. It took a long swallow before he could speak. " Hey."

Although she was obviously doing her best to hide all emotions, he saw her lip quiver just a tiniest bit, noticed that there was moisture building up behind her eyes. " Feather-head?"

He was completely helpless against the tiny, slightly worn out smirk that pushed its way through. " Scarecrow."

That was all it took. Before he got a single warning of what was about to happen, she'd dashed all the way to him, and thrown herself into his arms with such intensity that they fell to the floor.

Hearing him give a small groan of discomfort, Irina looked at him sheepishly. " Sorry."

He snorted and tried to give her a look of annoyance, but it ended up melting into that of amusement. " Still the same old bubble-head", he stated, and had to grin when she stuck out her tongue and tried to give a glare that was nowhere near convincing.

" I'm sorry to interrupt, but…" There was a frown upon Bryan's face. " We just saw at least twenty soldiers on our way here. What's going on? Has Moscow been taken over, too?"

" Perhaps I can help you with sorting that out." Turning their heads, they found Mr. Dickinson. The old man allowed his gaze to go through them all, and tremendous relief appeared into his eyes when he discovered they were all there and unharmed. " Follow me. I think the others are still in a conference-room."

* * *

Mischa didn't think she'd ever been shivering as badly as she was when faced with her twin-brother's eyes, so cold and uncaring.

Not showing a slightest switch of emotion, Misha begun to approach, pulling out the sharpest knife she'd ever seen. " Now… I was sent here for a single purpose – to get the bit-chip from you. I was, however, never told what I'm allowed to do to get what I came for."

In the middle of her terror, she failed to noticed the transformation beginning until it was already much too late to fight back. A pathetic gasp of pain erupted from her throat as she begun to change little by little.

Misha could only stare with amazement and wonder as her teeth, eyes, nails and this time even her skin (which gained a colour of coffee-brown, as well as a thinnest layer of fur) changed. " Amazing…"

She, however, paid no attention to his words, because she'd already lost control. Unable to hear it herself, she gave a screech so high-pitched the man had to cover his ears with a wince.

Green eyes flamed when glancing into her new, gleaming ones. " This may be more of a challenge than I thought", he admitted with a strange voice. " But you're a fool if you thought unleashing that beast would stop me."

Her body was no longer hers as she screeched again, then attacked the man headfirst. They whirled around each other for a long time – Misha trying to stay away from her nails that'd became impossibly long , and she doing her best to avoid his dangerous knife. Every now and then the man tried to take her down with a punch or kick, but she dodged skilfully, her reflexes heightened to extreme.

Then, so suddenly both froze with disbelief, came a slightly wet, sickening sound as the blade dug through the skin of her side, sinking so deep no metal was visible. Immediately, blood begun to roll in a small, steady river.

After a couple of blinks, her brain – now that of beast's – pushed aside the shock of pain, and rage begun to flicker with more heat than any flames. She saw Misha's lips open for a sound of extreme agony when she felt herself form yet another screech. The man wavered one step backwards – and that was all the hesitation she needed.

Misha Kuznetsov's green eyes widened when he felt pain in his throat – so intense it halted his breath – then felt something hot and sticky flow out. Desperately, he attempted to gasp when his hand fell to Misha's nails and found that they'd sunken into his throat, possibly going nearly all the way through. Whisper-light glimpses from past, from days that already belonged to a whole another lifetime, came to his ears. (1)

* * *

/ _" Brother, promise me you'll come back to me."_

_He smiled almost sadly at his sister's innocence. " Of course. I would never leave you."_ /

* * *

His gaze beginning to turn foggy, he managed to notice how Mischa slowly, slowly returned to normal, and utter horror filled her silvery eyes when she saw what she'd done. Although she couldn't hear her own voice, his ears (steadily growing deaf to all sounds) caught a tiny, pained moan. " … no …"

* * *

/ _A demanding look upon her face, Mischa offered him a hand. " Pinkie-swear?"_

_He laughed and shook his head. " You're such a goofball, Cha-Cha."_ /

* * *

As he looked at her, a small, bitter smile came to his features.

* * *

/ _" Promise me I'll see you soon." The little girl's arms held him far more tightly than he would've ever expected. " I love you, Sha-san."_

_He remained silent for a longest time, utterly clueless as to what he should say. " Silly little girl…"_ /

* * *

He'd always known it'd be she who'd kill him. After all, she was the only one who could.

With those thoughts, absolutely everything faded away.

**¨**

Mischa found herself trembling as she stared at her brother's body, already fallen motionless.

Yes, he'd came here prepared to kill her. Yes, he'd done sickening, unforgivable things. But he'd still been her brother – her twin. And… No matter how much such a feeling confused her, she couldn't help feeling like a piece of her had been ripped away.

Tears build up behind her eyes as she stumbled to the floor, blood-loss and drain from the transformation pulling her into darkness.

* * *

/ _Three years before the destruction, Moscown university was basking in the light of early morning, still blissfully oblivious to the horrors to come._

_In one of its biggest auditoriums, Robert was sitting in the darkest corner one could possibly find, soundlessly observing the young professor gesturing animatedly while walking before the audience._

_Again, Johnny McGregor's lecture of history had gained a impressively sizeable audience. It wasn't surprising. He was a visiting professor – widely known for his interesting courses – and no one had wider information than he did of ancient European myths. Not to mention his looks easily allured quite a bit female audience to listen…_

_Robert's official reason for being here – for coming all the way to Moscow – was that he'd been bored, and had been in a desperate need of something to do. But if he was fully honest with himself… It wasn't the country that'd allured him (he'd never liked coldness all that much), but the fiery, red-haired professor, his best friend – and quite a bit more, if he'd had anything to say about the matter._

_But sadly, that decision was out of his hands._

_The stab of ache that pierced his heart was far stronger than he would've liked to admit as the lesson ended, and the sight was played out before him. From the shadows of the audience, suddenly stepped out a woman with raspberry-coloured and bronze-shaded eyes, wrapping her arms quite possessively around Johnny. To increase the ache in Robert's chest, Johnny returned the gesture, bringing one gentle hand to the barely visible swell of the woman's belly._

_At this point, Robert decided to take his exit. Apparently, Johnny was well-protected – he had no business in here anymore._

_So distraught and deep in bitter thoughts he was, that he didn't notice the muscular figure approaching until they'd bumped into each other. " Sorry – I wasn't looking." Gazing up, he blinked owlishly when meeting a familiar face. " Spencer?"_

_The blonde gained a mimicking expression. " Robert? Now what are you doing all the way here?"_

_He stubbornly refused to meet the other's eyes. " I'm here for studies."_

_For a moment, Spencer remained silent, debuting. In the end, the blonde spoke the about last words Robert had been expecting to hear. " Come on, I think we should have a cup of coffee. I recognize that look upon your face – we have a lot to talk about."_

_That night, for a first time in ages, neither of them was lonely._ /

* * *

Robert sighed faintly as he gradually opened his eyes, waking up from the most wonderful of dreams. Soon enough he was coherent enough to feel a pair of warm arms wrapped around him and tensed – but relaxed immediately and smiled upon recognizing the blonde hair tickling his chin, and the head resting on his chest.

So it hadn't been just a feverish dream after all…

Slowly and gently – not wanting to wake up the other just yet – he stroked the surprisingly soft hair. At the moment, he found it ridiculous that they'd spent all those years wondering what they wanted (pining in the grips of what they mistook as love for far too long), never realizing that what they truly wanted was right there before them.

No matter how many strictly hidden nights they'd spent together (stubbornly insisting they were only trying to ease the yearning in their hearts), it wasn't until the day of the destruction he'd finally realized the truth. When he'd been struck by the fact that Spencer could be dead… it'd felt like his world had ended. After that, there'd been no point in him deluding himself. And so he'd searched through what'd felt like ages, gone through half of Russia, until he'd ended up into this hospital.

As he now looked at Spencer's calm, sleeping face, he was proud to announce that his journey hadn't been in vain. He just hadn't been created to give up that easily.

Feeling faintest movement, he managed to find his way from those thoughts just in time to catch Spencer blinking sluggishly. He smiled and stroked the blonde's cheek, deciding that he'd never seen anything more adorable. " 'Morning."

" Hmn…" It was so strange to hear something like that come out from someone so strong and muscular that he found it difficult to restrain a tiny chuckle. " Yo' 'kay?"

He nodded, and gave the other a moment to wake up before speaking. " Of course. Did you honestly think I'd crumble under something that peppy?"

Spencer gave him a look that spoke far louder than words. " You had sky-high fever and a pneumonia – still do, actually. And you call that peppy?"

His eyes softened as he held the blonde a little more tightly. " Would you please scrub off that look? I'm thousand times better than I was yesterday."

Spencer looked at him with mild surprise. " Really?"

He just had to grin. " I have the best of cures."

Spencer snorted and rolled his eyes. " Softie."

Feeling a little more strength returning to his muscles, he dared to let his hold from Spencer slip enough to allow him to sit up. He felt dizzy for a moment – having been laying down for so long – but soon enough his head settled once more.

He could just sense Spencer's worried, maybe even annoyed frown when he pushed himself up, beginning to stagger his way towards the room's window. (Damnit, when had his legs grown this weak?!) " What the heck do you think you're doing?" The bed made a smallest of sounds as Spencer also got up. " You're sick – you should lie down and rest! You're going to make your state worse again!"

" The only thing that's gonna be the death of me is being chained to that bed." Finally managing to reach the window (which had only been about four meters away), he fell into a old habit and reached his hand backwards. " Now come here, before you'll miss the best part."

Spencer gave a grunt of exasperation, but after a moment he nonetheless felt a bigger hand enclose around his, while one arm pulled him protectively to a warm chest. " You're more stubborn than any mule. You do know that, right?"

He smiled softly, leaning closer to the other's welcomed warmth. " I know. And that's a part of my charm, no?"

After that, a warm, companionable silence enclosed them as they were absorbed into watching the slowly setting sun. The perfect moment wasn't tainted by the fact that in the end, Robert could barely stand from his yet again rising fatigue, by the every now and then appearing painful coughs, by the fact that neither was yet fully adjusted to the intensity of the feelings lingering between them.

Right now, they were together and able to enjoy of it. That was far more than they would've ever dared to ask for.

* * *

In a staff's room not too far away, Robert's doctor cursed loudly while flipping through the files she'd just received from a nurse, scanning through the latest test-results.

According to the tests they were able to perform without electricity, it seemed Robert's respiratory infection was far worse than they'd first thought. The young man would definitely need a major surgery – fast. She found herself fearing her patient wasn't quite ready for this just yet.

She rubbed her temple with two fingers, then pushed herself up with a heavy sigh.

At times like this, she hated her job.

* * *

Immediately after the group of six adults and four kids entered the conference-room, a chaos ensued as many reunions took place. While tales of what'd happened in America and on the hill where Kai had sealed the phoenix, plus what the gang had found out were told, Mr. Dickinson subtly decided to take it as his duty to tend for the kids. These stories weren't for their ears, and (as little as Konstantin would've wanted to leave his parents) they were all starving.

By the time they were finished, shadows had fallen outside a while ago. All had sombre looks upon their faces.

After a pause that'd stretched on far longer than they'd even realized, everyone jolted a bit with surprise when Tyson looked at Kai and spoke softly, stormy eyes filled with sympathy. " I'm really sorry about Dmitri." True enough, Tyson had never liked Dmitri all that much, but he knew Kai. And he could tell there was a lot more going on than the surface and those eyes let on.

Kai found himself shuddering as though he'd been punched and balled his fists, eyes narrowing barely visibly.

Dmitri wasn't dead. There was still hope.

" We're gonna have to attack soon. Darja promised the rebels will help us", he heard his voice stating, slightly monotonic and stripped from all the emotions crackling inside. " They just lost the phoenix, so they're desperate. We need to operate before those bastards decide to take measures any more drastic. Before they'll do any more damage. They have to be stopped."

It was silent for a while as they all tried to digest his words.

Eventually – one by one – they all stretched their fists forward and joined them. Several reasons could be found from behind this new deal.

Revenge.

Freedom.

Justice.

Friendship.

Love.

But nonetheless, they meant it with all their hearts.

For a passing moment, Kai (who was the last on to join his fist to the others) allowed 'thank you' to be seen in his eyes, until they darkened again. " We'll start moving as early as possible tomorrow morning. We'll attack before they'll have a slightest clue of what's happening."

" Yes." Everyone was stunned to see Ray's (whom they'd always considered to be a calm pacifist) eyes gleam with what can only be called wrath and hunger for vengeance. " And we'll take those assholes down to a very last member."

They could only wonder just how high price they'd have to pay for that.

* * *

Be it because of his nightmarish past during his blading days or for some other, incomprehensible reason, Brooklyn was skilled with detecting approaching threat. And that's why his eyes snapped open about half an hour after he'd fallen asleep, sharp and filled with alert.

Someone was coming.

Sensing him jolt, Hiro – who'd been reading a book in candlelight, with him leaning against the bluenette's shoulder – looked at him with a soft frown. " Hey. Did you have a nightmare?"

As there seemed to be a lump of some sort in his throat, it took a thick gulp before he managed to croak out. " Hiro… Something bad's going on, I can feel it."

During their romantic relationship, Hiro had always known better than to dismiss Brooklyn's intuitions. And that's why he bounced up immediately, practically flying to the orphanage's window. His face immediately turned nearly grey, and a forceful shiver went through him.

There – barely visible from the embrace of darkness – he could just see shadows of about ten people approaching. Soldiers.

" Brooklyn." The name itself was a warning – he never called Brooklyn by his full name – and the tone was intensified by the unnatural tightness and edge to it. " We need to wake up the kids – now."

**¨**

With their pitiable failure in retrieving the phoenix, the group of soldiers decided that if they ever wanted to show their faces in front Gabriel again, they needed to have at least something with them. And as luck would have it, a small tracking device they carried around at all times had suddenly activated, and they'd managed to locate a valuable test-subject they'd thought lost.

Now, all they had to do was to collect that kid. Gabriel would most certainly be pleased to get back something he'd spent so much time, effort and money on.

Soundlessly as shadows, they entered the orphanage – but soon came to discover it was empty. To confirm their miserable conclusion, the little green dot on their tracking device wavered while speeding away from the building, then disappeared.

Loud curses could be heard all over. " Gabriel's gonna kill us", someone predicted.

The group-leader's maroon eyes flickered rage. " Let's go. There's nothing for us in here."

As the others started to walk out of the door, one soldier stayed behind. Eyebrows furrowed and amber eyes darkened when spotting one of the candles set to a nearby table smoking.

_How odd…_

The doubt, however, soon subsided, and he, too, walked out. No one noticed how poorly a carpet was placed to cover a irony hatch that led to a hidden basement.

**¨**

Stood by the doorway of the building's basement-floor, Hiro watched as the alley-cat he'd placed the transmitter on disappeared from sight.

They were safe, for now.

With a sigh, he turned around and felt guilt form a tight ball in his stomach. There, Brooklyn was holding unnaturally pale Coyote, who was trembling uncontrollably. He could see the orange-haired's lips move, forming nearly soundless words of comfort.

" I'm so sorry", he whispered, his eyes momentarily flickering to the slightly bleeding wound on the child's shoulder. He'd been as gentle as possible, but he knew such digging must've been painful, especially with his lack of experience. " But… It had to be done."  
" I know." It was frightening how indifferently and easily those words came. " It's alright. I'm used to pain."

" Hiro Mister?" Turning his head towards the sound, he found Kira, the scarred girl who'd been one of the orphanage's first inhabitants. There was a look of terror in her eyes. " Where are we gonna go now?"

He thought for a moment, then felt his eyes grow brighter as pieces clicked. " I know exactly where we'll be safe."

* * *

It was already almost dark when Ray approached the room he, Yoshi and Mischa now occupied, his son already asleep in his arms and he desiring with all his heart to get to do the same.

His mind steadily growing more and more drowsy, he didn't quite manage to take in the sight immediately. But as soon as he flicked on the lights, he gave a unnaturally loud gasp and nearly stumbled backwards, this distant part of him overwhelmingly relieved Yoshi wasn't awake.

There – on the floor right before him – laid Misha, with Mischa slumped to lay halfway on top of him in strange position that was nearly protective. There was what looked like gallons of blood on the floor, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tell which one it belonged to. Aside the blood, all he could see was a gaping hole on the woman's side.

Immediately after setting Yoshi gently to a nearby bed, he flew practically flew to the woman, falling to his knees beside her (never paying a slightest bit of attention to the male underneath her). His heart hammered completely out of rhythm as a trembling hand reach out to search for a pulse. " Mischa?" She remained mercilessly still, and a furious burning took over his eyes. _No, no… Not again._ " MISCHA!"

* * *

Kai couldn't believe his eyes – could barely restrain tears of happiness and relief – as he stared at the tiny figure sleeping in a bed.

For once, he hadn't failed after all. His baby-girl… She was alive. She was there, right before his eyes, sleeping soundly.

He found himself leaning closer instinctively as Tala's hand took his gently. " She's alright, Kai." The last time he'd heard the redhead's voice sound like that was after Konstantin had been born. " She's perfect."

He found his eyes softening as he nodded, subconsciously squeezing Tala's hand. He had absolutely nothing to argue about that.

For a moment, they were lapsed into a marvelling silence until Tala spoke. " You know… She still doesn't have a name yet – I didn't want to give her one without you." Blue eyes glanced towards him. " Do you have any suggestions?"

No matter how much of nightmarish stuff there was weighting his shoulders, he felt just an inch lighter all of a sudden. " Do you remember those names we thought about when I told you I was pregnant for a first time? I really fell in love with the name we came up with then."

A soft look appeared to Tala's face. " Adi. 'My jewel'." The redhead nodded with approval. " I don't think there could be another name more suitable."

For a moment, both felt the familiar tingling that'd always existed between them, and – following his instincts – Tala found himself leaning closer. He gave a moan of displeasure when Kai pressed two fingers to his lips, stopping him. There was a huge mixture of emotions in the auburn eyes looking into his. " Tallie, we can't."

A dark bang pierced his chest. " Because of Dmitri?"

Kai looked away, hard eyes darkening.

After a moment of rather heavy silence, he managed to lure his thoughts into somewhere else, and remembered something. " You said there was something you needed to tell me – about Dmitri." The name tasted much more sour than he would've expected.

Kai looked at him with eyes he'd never seen before. " It seems there's one more good reason to why I want this irritating dancing around between us three to end."

He frowned, unable to understand. " What reason?"

Kai's eyes flashed, and he saw the dual-haired gulp thickly. " I don't want to see brothers at each others' throats because of me."

* * *

After the long, exhausting and loud meeting with the Bladebreakers and other trustworthy people inside the building, Irina felt a massive headache kicking in.

She'd obviously gained a huge overdose of social affairs for one day.

" You okay in there?" She glanced sideways upon hearing Bryan's voice. Lilac eyes gazed at her with extreme sympathy. " You look like you're getting a headache."

She muttered something incoherent half-aloud before managing to speak properly. " Are they always that loud?"

A somewhat cheeky grin came to Bryan's face. " Oh Princess, trust me, you haven't seen the best of it yet."

She shuddered. It that wasn't the worst, she didn't even want to imagine how bad and annoying it could get.

All of a sudden, every single part of her body just shut down without a warning. She felt incredibly cold, and could actually feel blood escaping from her face. And then – so suddenly it made her gasp – her heart sped into motion again, rapidly as someone had pushed rewind-button.

She didn't even hear Bryan's voice calling out for her as she turned around slowly, afraid that she wouldn't find what she would've wanted to with all her heart. Fortunately – for once in her life – she wasn't forced to face a bitter disappointment.

For there, at the end of the hallway, men she could faintly remember from their blading days as Hiro Granger and Brooklyn Kingston entered, followed by a group of extremely wary, yet curious-looking children. But what her gaze directed to was in the orange haired's arms. " We're here, Coyote. We're safe now", she couldn't even hear the man saying softly.

Her gaze locked to the child's eyes, and her heart nearly stilled again as it knew. Sensing how Bryan tensed beside her, she guessed he'd figured out the same.

At that moment – no matter how much she hated showing any sings of weakness – a couple of tears rolled. " Nikita…"

* * *

During the next couple of hours from when he'd stepped into the laboratory, Dmitri heard a story so unbelievable, sickening and insane that it simply struck him numb.

He heard how his mother had once upon a time taken a insane risk, and his life had begun. He heard how he'd been designed to be a part of the road to create a individual strong enough to control the mightiest power of all. He heard about all the sacrifices his mother and several other people had made, all his mother's lies. And lastly, he heard about how Kai – Alexander 53 – had been… created right after him.

It felt like his mind had been about to explode as it desperately tried to absorb this all, to accept the insane reality.

" I…" His voice was frail and sad when he finally spoke, staring at the equipment before him. " … was born here…" He blinked furiously when burning took over his eyes. " I… I'm nothing… nothing but a freak…"

" We both know that's far from the truth." He didn't look, but he could feel Ilia move closer while speaking. " You and Kai are both vitally valuable to us, Alexander 52. So never question your place in this world. We are your true family – _he_ is your true family. In your heart, you know this."

His mind whirring incoherently, he found those words rolling around over and over again, like a mantra.

_Home…_

/ _Auburn eyes held no hesitation when looking into his. " 'Love you, too."_ /

_Family…_

/ _Long, soft fingers felt slightly cool when linking with his and squeezing determinedly. _/

He jolted when a hand was yet again laid to his shoulder. " Now, Alexander 52… I need you to listen to me carefully." The man continued once sure he had his undivided attention. " We have never lied to you, never hidden things like this – your origin, your true purpose – from you. This is where you belong. And if you come back home to us, I promise you'll get to be with Kai forever – just like you deserve to be." From the corner of his eye, he could see the man pull out a needle. " All you need to do is to take this. Then, there'll be no more confusion, pain, sadness and anger, not ever again. You'll finally get to lead to life you would've belonged into from the very beginning – with Kai by your side for always." Ilia held a pause. " Do we have a deal?"

His eyes were widen and glassy when gradually turning towards the man's.

* * *

As little as either twin would've liked to admit it, they were growing exhausted. By then they were both covered in cuts and bruises, most of them so deep they were painful to even watch.

Their battle had been raging for ages – neither could tell for how long exactly. And strong as they were, even they had their limits. Soon, they knew, they'd have to submit to measures of desperation.

Raphael's eyes flashed when a rough-edged small knife made a deep cut to his cheek, and he could see the reflection of his blood from pitch-black pools. " You're slowing down, _brother_."

He responded with kicking forward, managing to aim his straight into his brother's abdomen. Feeling a chilling wave of pleasure, he punched this time, and could hear a sickening grunch as several bones from Gabriel's face became crushed. He shivered as the man fell down, seeming barely conscious. " So are you." Once more, he lifted his leg, and aimed a kick to his brother's head. Gabriel managed to remain in all fours for a moment, but then swayed and stumbled to the floor, unmoving. Judging by the stomach-turning sound Raphael had heard, he knew from wide experience that at least small part of his brother's skull had been fractured. There was definitely inner bleeding. If the damage was great, his brother would be dead within seconds, if small, Gabriel could have several hours (maybe even a couple of days) of agony ahead of him. Either way, his twin-brother was as good as dead.

He stared at the man for a long moment, heart racing in a unnatural rhythm.

It was over, just like that, in a blink. He'd defeated the only monster he'd ever believed in. He was surprised by how unexpectedly anticlimactic it felt.

He shook his head, turning around. There was no time to waste, not yet.

Ten steps was what he managed to take. Then – so suddenly it felt like time had stopped ticking – he froze. It wasn't until a second later the gunshot echoed in walls.

His eyes widened, and a small gasp of surprise escaped. Slowly, slowly, his gaze fell down to his stomach, spotting a constantly growing stain of blood. Growing light-headed, he turned his gaze to meet Gabriel, who'd managed to rise from the floor just a little, a gun held tightly in his trembling hand. At this point, despite all his efforts his muscles lost all their strength, and he stumbled to the floor.

His twin-brother's wintry smirk was exactly like the one he remembered from their childhood. " You fool… Did you honestly think you'd be able to win?" The man's eyes gained a strangest look when observing his begin to grow dimmer. " Goodnight, brother."

Feeling light disappearing slowly, he realized that there was only one thing he could do now to make things right. He could only pray Milja had done as he'd instructed.

Closing his eyes, he reached out and his fingers found a small device in his pocket. A flash of Milja's face came to his mind.

_Sorry about this, Ladybird. But it doesn't look like I have any other choice now._

Soon enough, a shock-wave of explosion came. He could no longer hear or feel it.

* * *

Just having managed to shove a knife into a particularly challenging opponent's chest, Milja felt her entire body freeze all of a sudden upon hearing a series of three explosions when bombs she'd installed were set off.

One in Gabriel's room. Second in the buildings control centre. And the final third blow from the building's main hallway, where she in some incomprehensible way knew Raphael was.

Blood froze in her veins. " No…"

All thoughts going into a mindless whirr, she ran as fast as her trembling legs carried her, mind too blank to notice how she killed two more soldiers on her way.

It seemed to take forever before she finally reached the hallway. Pausing to the entrance, she coughed hard as thick layer of smoke filled her lungs, nose and mouth. Desperation causing her heart to jump off-beat, she opened her mouth for a desperate scream, but even a slightest sound wouldn't come out.

And then, slowly but surely, the smoke and dust begun to settle, and her heart was put through even harder strain when she saw two bloodied, heartbreakingly still identical forms laying on the floor, what seemed like miles away although they were only steps from her.

As she looked on, her eyes widening, another one of the figures begun to move slightly.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

1) Just so you know, these glimpses take place before Boris came and took Dmitri into the bad-guys' hands, and before Mischa lost her hearing.

* * *

A/N: Urgh… And here we go with the cliffies again… (slaps a hand against forehead, hard) I'm so sorry!

AND, I'm even more sorry I'll have to say this:

**Heads-up concerning the next update.** School is just swallowing me up in whole, so I'm afraid I won't be able to write a new chappy for next week. But to offer mild consolation, there should be one the week after that.

(starts to back away slowly from seething readers) Oookay, I'm getting a feeling I should get going now. Please, review – it means a world to me, especially when my life is THIS hectic right now!

Until next time – hopefully, that'll be soon! Take care!

**Chapter countdown:**

Four chapters an epilogue to go.

* * *

**thegreatwhitewolf**: (sniff) Poor Tala indeed, huh? I've seriously tortured him in this ficcy! (Heh, he can get scary when he's protective, huh?) (grins) And poor Kai never gets a moment of peace, either!

(Dmitri's seriously making himself too damn hard to hate, isn't he? I don't have a clue of what to do with him!) (growls with frustration and slams a head against keyboard)

Thee-hee, you just gotta love Bryan and twin-bonds at times. Couldn't resist those bits – just like a couldn't resist adding IanxMing-Ming. (howls with laughter) Probably one of the most insane pairing I've EVER come up with!

Heh, I suppose Raphael indeed is a angel-name – though I must confess, I got the name from Turtles… (snickers) You know what's amusing? Gabriel's also a angel-name! Some angel we have there…

(snickers) So you were on the trails to discovering Coyote's role, hmm? I can't wait to hear if you were right – I love following readers catching on!

Again, MASSIVE thank yous for reviewing! Please do stay tuned – only a small way to go now!

**¨**

**BloodRedViolet**: Yay, you figured out the truth about Coyote! I love following readers catching on!

Oh yeah, Bryan indeed does know Misha is his brother. Too bad he didn't get to finish off the guy… (Thee-hee, shudder Bold and Beautiful…)

Urgh, I wish I could promise they'll all survive, but… (gulps thickly) I really hope my evil subconscious side won't go crazy during the last chapters.

Once more, loads and loads of thank yous for reviewing – you have no idea how glad I am you've liked the story so far! I'm so sorry about the torturous cliffies, but try to hang in there – only a few more chapters to go!

**¨**

**XSilentX-XshadowsX**: (blushes to a extremely bright shade of red) You have absolutely no idea of how glad I am you liked the chapter, especially with how uncertain I was about it!

Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing – especially considering you don't usually review a incomplete story! I really hope the quality will remain until the very end!

**¨**

**Ayatsuji**: Urgh, I'm completely sympathise you – computers can be a REAL pain at times (or, as it is for me, most of the time…).

(Aww, I'm skies above flattered you like my Tala, seeing as the anime-one… eh… isn't exactly your favourite character…) (Hey, so I'm not the only one who loves reading fanfics for that reason!)

(howls with laughter) Oh yes, the brotherhood of Tala and Dmitri is total crack-stuff – I must've been having too little sleep for more nights than I ever thought to come up with that! Shudder Bold and Beautiful!

(Heh, I'm glad you liked the 'Dmitri running off –bit'. I was having a bit of difficulties with how to finish that scene. Then that idea floated in, and I just couldn't resist using it.)

(No worries with the Irina and Coyote thing – nothing was revealed/cleared out before this chappy.)

(DAMN, am I satisfied to get rid of Alexander! Viva REAL Kai – even with the annoying triangle-thingy still bugging him!)

Again, enormous thank yous for reviewing! I really hope you'll be sticking around – only a few more to go!)

**¨**

**IqVaDa**: Hooray – I'm so glad to follow a reader catching on! (cheers)

Gosh, how good it felt to give Kai his memory back – not to mention put Black Dranzer back to where it belongs! (bounces all over the place) And I'm seriously beginning to consider creating a 'I love 'Tin' –club.

(snickers like a maniac) Tyson and Max are seriously gonna get a heart-attack when they find out about their parents' little… err… thingy.

(laughs hysterically) Aww… After all your baffling reviews, I'd dare to say I love you too – though, obviously, with no _ideas_. Me no swings that way, either. (grins) (Damn, I'm going hyper, too – AGAIN. Too much sugar for one day – again…)

GIGANTIC thank yous for reviewing – I'm miles ahead flattered you considered the last chapter your favourite! Stay tuned, yeah? Only a little more to go!

(You recently received test-results, huh? I'm still keeping all my thumbs and toes up for you!)

**¨**

**Miako6**: As I've said before – DAMN was it good to give Kai back his memory! The poor thing had been living in dark for far too long!  
Once more, major thanks for reviewing! Please do stay tuned, and try to bear with the cliffies, yeah? It's almost over!  
(Btw, your review was number 100! Hooray!)

**¨**

**LadyOfTheBluePhoenix**: Gaah, I completely sympathise you! It's TORTURE to live without internet! (I was recently without it for only some days, and went close to insanity. I could NEVER endure unreliable access for several weeks!)

Thee-hee, at least now Tala knows he's Dmitri's brother. One can only imagine how he'll react… (Heh, you're not the only one who has no clue of what I'll do with Dmitri. The guy is giving me more headache than any sledgehammer!)

(No worries, you haven't missed anything yet! The full truth about Coyote hasn't even begun to unfold until in this chapter.)

Theh, I've also been amused by that 'love in the middle of all horrors' –thing. But I suppose the more there's darkness, the more fiercely light pushes through. (Oh great, so now I'm trying to be poetic…) (winces) (Sorry 'bout that.)

I'm so glad you liked that line! Gosh, it was satisfying to give Kai back his memory – FINALLY!

Once more, ENORMOUS thank yous for review – you can't even imagine how proud I am you've liked so far! 'Hope I'll keep seeing you around – only a little more to go!

**¨**

**alanacrystal**: Slowly and painfully, hmm? (snickers) We'll see, we'll see… Lol, I almost did blast up Gabriel already – literally. Again, we'll see…

Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing – I'm so glad you've liked the story and the twists so far! And I'm beyond flattered I've managed to change your opinion on yaoi – I find it unbelievable I could actually affect on someone's outlook! (Can you believe, only about two/three years ago, I couldn't bring myself to even read yaoi? And here I am now…)

Stick around, yeah? Only a few more chappies to go!

**¨**

**Kaikouji**: (blushes to a EXTREMELY bright shade of red) Thank you SO MUCH – I can't believe someone would like something I've scrabbled up that much! You have no idea of what wonders you've done to my self-esteem. (huggles)

Stay tuned, yeah? Only a few more to go!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** **Kuznetsov **– A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	23. Megiddo Saga, Chp 10: Closing Circles

A/N: Guess what, folks? I'm alive and back in action – and only two days behind schedule! Hooray!

But hey, before letting you get to the actual chapter… Thank you from the bottom of my heart for those AMAZING reviews! You can't even imagine how they've pushed me forward! (HUGE hugs and love) If I've failed to leave a response to your review, please let me know!

Oh, and hey, **a little announcement** concerning reviewing my ficcies! **Anonymous reviewing is now enabled**, in case you like commenting that way better! As embarrassed as I am to admit it, I didn't know until quite recently I'd had the possibility disabled. Huge thank yous to the reviewer who winked me about it!

Alright, as I've kept you waiting for far too long already, here we go! I seriously hope this chapter was worth the wait!

* * *

/ _Eight-years-old Milja Dacosta was almost too young to understand any of what was going on around her as she slowly, carefully, inched the door of a hospital-room, small heart hammering somewhere nearby her throat. What she saw inside made her feel so cold she was sure her blood froze._

_Despite the dim lightning and constant bleeping of a machine she couldn't identify, she saw the familiar figure sitting beside a bed, in which another figure was laying, and her ears easily caught the nearly soundless, soft sobs. It was the first and last time she ever saw Raphael cry._

_Her Russian was horrible, but she could still make out a whispered word from here and there. " … just a little girl, Endo…"_

_Now, she could see a pale-looking hand graph one of Raphael's. The man shuddered, but didn't free himself. Her father's frail, fading voice barely carried to her ears. " … protect her from Gabriel… keep her away from the ISA…"_

_Raphael's eyes, she could just see, fell closed as the man gave a nod. A tear that rolled to his cheek shone like silver in pale moonlight._

_The next words were such she could understand. But despite her age, she somehow understood all too well what was going on when the beeping echoing in the room turned into a constant screech, and Raphael's hand squeezed tightly while her father's slackened._

_That night, Milja cried for a last time in several years._

_The next day – for her safety, Raphael explained – she exchanged her surname. (Raphael himself became Dacosta.) But despite all Raphael's efforts, fate worked its magic. Several years later, Milja joined the ISA against Raphael's will, and eventually encountered Gabriel Hiwatari, finally getting her chance for the revenge she'd been craving for since that horrible night._ /

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 10) CHAPTER 23: Closing Circles

* * *

Milja was having great difficulties with hiding her emotions as she watched the raven-haired figure limping towards her – horrendously wounded, bleeding and barely able to stand, but moving nonetheless.

Because when she looked into those eyes, she knew this was not Raphael Dacosta. And no amount of blinking could erase the stinging from her eyes.

_No… No, no, NO!_

The man arched an eyebrow when seeing her face. " Are you crying?"

At that moment, such wrath took over that it was nearly impossible to speak. All her muscles tensed, and her face gained a stony look. " It's just the smoke, Gabriel." She then gave him a long, evaluating look, abhorrence twirling underneath her skin like flames. " Now come, we should get those wounds of yours patched up."

* * *

For only once in his life had Ray felt rage like this. And as calm nature as he was, this was getting just too much for him.

Those assholes – monsters – had stolen away his wife. And now, because of them, another innocent one he'd been supposed to protect could slip away.

He was glad Misha was dead. (He wouldn't have been responsible for his actions had he managed to get his hands on the man still alive.) But that wasn't enough, not even close. Those freaks, all of them, had caused so much pain and destruction that no common sense could comprehend it. It was about time to make them suffer, dearly.

" Ray?" Hilary's soft voice lured him out of those dark thoughts. The woman seemed tired, but was smiling a bit nonetheless.

He immediately bounced up from his chair, chest making strange movements. " How is she?"

Hilary's smile widened. " There was a lot of blood-loss, as you could see. But she was lucky – the knife missed all organs. She needs rest, lots of it, but she'll be alright."

He found himself feeling dizzy, and almost fell back into the chair. He buried his face into one hand. " Oh thank God…"

Hilary remained silent for a moment, allowing him to gather himself. " She's sleeping now, and I doubt she'd wake up in several hours or even a couple of days. But… Would you like to see her, before we attack to Black Dahlia's base?"

Never having been good at hiding his emotions, he allowed all gratitude to radiate through his golden orbs. " Yeah." His voice was barely audible. A widest smile made it's way to his lips. " Thanks, Hils. Thank you so much."

She rolled her eyes with a smirk. " Just go, will you? We'll be leaving in a couple of hours, so there won't be much time left."

Unable to form any more words, he just nodded, then sprinted into the small, dimly lit room Hilary had just emerged from.

Despite all, his heart shuddered when he saw the unnaturally pale woman sleeping in the bed, seeming impossibly small inside the bedcovers. After summoning courage for a couple of beats (and having convinced himself that his touch wouldn't harm her) he slowly walked up the bed and slumped into the chair placed beside it. Surprisingly naturally, his hand slipped into the woman's limp one.

He jolted a bit when Mischa gave a softest murmur she obviously couldn't hear. " Misha…" Despite the lack of light, his eyes caught the tear that rolled across her cheek.

Pressure building up behind his own eyes, he squeezed his hand even more tightly around hers. " It's alright", he whispered, although she couldn't hear. " Everything's going to be alright now. He or no one else of those bastards is going to hurt ever again. I'll make sure of that."

Silence filled the room as he kept watching her tears rolling, soundlessly respecting her grief he just couldn't understand.

**¨**

Knowing that there wasn't really anything more she could do far Ray, Hilary decided to walk around for a while to clear her head.

So far, she'd lead a quite peaceful life – well, if you counted out her years with the Bladebreakers, and all the events of past half a year. Especially that's why this – leaving her twins to join a fight to save the whole goddamn world – was getting way too much for her.

Those thoughts ceased when she heard this strangest sound, almost like… punching and kicking. Frowning and preparing herself for anything, she followed the sound to the doorway of a training-room. Once there, she just had to blink. " Kai?"

The dual-haired looked like he'd been possessed as he threw fiery kicks and punches into a punching-bag, eyes blazing.

Hilary opened her mouth, sure that he hadn't heard her, but was cut off when he spoke, voice crackling unnaturally. " They got him." It sounded like he'd been spitting out poison. " One of Gabriel's men just delivered me a message. If I don't show up in three hours, they'll kill him."

She shivered, and for a moment wondered who he was talking about. Then, it hit her. _Dmitri…_ " Oh crap…" She gulped thickly. " Kai, I'm so sorry!"

" Don't be." She barely managed to restrain herself from jumping backwards when Kai's leg swung against the bag again, nearly dropping it down. " You're not the idiot here."

She clicked in an instant. She couldn't even imagine the amount of guilt Kai was going through after the turmoil Dmitri (and Tala, too) had been forced to endure since his return to Moscow. Plus, no matter how much such feelings most definitely troubled the Russian, he truly, really cared for Dmitri. He'd never be able to live with himself if something happened to the silver-haired – let alone now that Kai was still so torn and messed up with his feelings.

Her gaze grew soft. " He loves you, Kai. And once you get him back, you'll have your chance to sort everything out."

Kai's eyes turned a shade more towards brown. " He didn't fall in love with me." The tone was somewhat hoarse. " He fell for Alexander. He doesn't even know me."

She blinked in stun, unable to believe Kai's shell had cracked that badly. It took along moment before she managed to speak. " He will, if you let him close enough. Are you going to do that for him?"

Kai's soul response was slamming his fist once more against the punching-back, harder than ever before.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and chuckle. Gosh, how little some things had changed from their teenage-days! (Actually, it was quite relieving.) " I know you hate talking about emotions. But just answer this one." She tilted her head. " Dmitri… Do you really feel for him what you obviously do for Tala? Does he mean as much to you?"

She could see something – she couldn't exactly pinpoint what – change in Kai's eyes that were fixed firmly to a invisible spot, but the Russian didn't speak a word. Admitting her defeat, she eventually got up, preparing herself to leave.

Just before she was out, she nearly jumped when out of blue, Kai's voice floated into her ears. " Hils?" Peering over her shoulder, she found that the man still wasn't looking at her. " Thanks."

She had to grin a bit. " Just what friends do." With that, she left, hoping from the bottom of her heart that Kai had managed to find some peace of mind and resolve – for three peoples' sake.

* * *

Only once in his life – when not knowing if Spencer was alright after the destruction – had Robert felt as nervous and powerless as he did at that moment, laying in his hospital-bed with the medication given before a surgery kicking in slowly but surely.

The doctor had been quite honest with him – told him all the risks, but also that he didn't have all that much time left without this surgery. Left with little choice over the matter, he'd agreed to go through the ordeal. And right now, there wasn't much he could do but wait and hope for the best.

He woke up from his thoughts when something warm – a hand, no doubt – wrapped around his left hand, squeezing. " Hey, are you doing okay in there?" Spencer's voice sounded oddly soft, especially considering it was coming from someone as muscular as he.

He nodded, eyes soft. " Yeah. Just thinking."

" Scared?"

He forced himself to shake his head. " No." It was a flat-out lie, but if it calmed them both, what harm could it do?

The hand around his squeezed even tighter. " Liar", Spencer declared, so close that he could feel the blonde's warm breath, before the other sealed their lips into a kiss.

His mind was already growing foggy when he responded with as much intensity as he could muster, allowing his eyes to slip closed for a moment. After the sweet kiss, he licked his lips to savour the taste. " I'll see you soon", he murmured, eyes opening halfway.

Spencer's uncharacteristically soft eyes carried something quite close to terror when gazing through his. " Promise?"

He just had to smile a little. " Promise."

At this point, his doctor stepped. " Alright, it's time to go now."

He was pretty sure something more was said, but his mind was already too fuzzy to catch it. All he felt was the coldness when Spencer's hold on his hand disappeared, and he distantly realized he was being wheeled somewhere.

In the operation room, he could faintly hear the doctor speak. " Now, I want you to count backwards from ten, alright?"

His mind unbelievably sluggish, he begun the work. " Ten…"

/ _He and Spencer meeting in that university, fate beginning its course._ /

" Nine…"

/ _The first time they were together – slightly clumsy and awkward, but also the sweetest he'd ever had._ /

" Eight…"

/ _Their first secret meeting, all the brisling excitement of a forbidden fruit it held._ /

" Seven…"

/ _He breaking into tears when telling Spencer over the phone that Johnny had died in a car-accident._ /

" Six…"

/ _He finally realizing he was in love with Spencer when the news of the destruction had hit him right across the face._ /

The world drifted away.

* * *

Tala was slowly but surely getting a hammering headache as he leaned his forehead against a cool wall, and allowed his eyes to slip closed.

He could barely stand being near Dmitri, and now… He was supposed to think of that guy as his brother?! He was supposed to think they're family, had the same mother?

Finally – after having been strained for far too long – he allowed his self-control to bent and break. Giving a rather loud, growling sound, he lifted his tightly balled fist and slammed it against the wall with absolutely all his might. At the moment, damnright rage and adrenaline numbed him so badly that although skin turned bloodied by the violent impact, he couldn't actually feel any pain. His heart working as hard as it possibly could and breathing coming out in furious hisses, he prepared for another strike.

Fortunately, he was stopped by Ian's familiar voice. " Of course I'm not someone to advice, but do you really think breaking bones helps with anything at all?"

Slowly, he managed to regain enough of composure to speak. His voice, however, carried extreme tightness, and his balled fist was still trembling. " No." _But it feels good._ He then frowned a bit when seeing the troubled look upon the shorter man's face. " Were you looking for someone?"

" Nah, I was just going to get some tea for Ming-Ming. I was kinda hoping I'd run into Spence, though. He's been missing for a while." Seeing the look upon his face, Ian quickly went on. " But I'm sure he's okay. Heaven knows he's capable of protecting himself." Hardening eyes fell to his bloodied hand. " It's more than I can say about you right now."

His blue eyes flashed while he allowed his hand to open. He winced when pain flowed through. " I just… needed to do it."

Understanding flickered in Ian's eyes; after all, the short one wasn't stupid. " This Dmitri-thing is really getting to you, huh?" Most definitely noticing him shudder, the other went on. " I can't understand how you've made it this far without snapping."

He laughed dryly and bitterly, looking away from his former team-mate. " I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Ian debuted for a longest time before speaking out again. " Are you sure it's all worth it?"

His eyes darkened, casting downwards. " I just want my fiancé back. Right now, that's all what matters."  
They both jumped when hearing two steps. Looking towards the doorway, they found Kai. Judging by the look upon the dual-haired's face, he'd heard a lot, if not everything. " The rebels just contacted me", the man announced in a somewhat odd tone. " There's been three explosions inside Black Dahlia's base. It's time to go."

Tala nodded a bit stiffly. " Alright."

Ian looked at them with a deeply worried expression. " Are you sure you don't want me along?"

This time Kai nodded, eyes turning just a little more red. " In case something goes horribly wrong, you're needed here. Besides, there's no need to risk any more than necessary."

" 'K, then", the short one muttered with apparent reluctance, worry filling his eyes. " Be careful, alright? Both of you."

They nodded. Once more, Ian opened his mouth, but in the end left with just a tiny nod of his own, speeding off a little too quickly.

Once they were left alone, Tala found himself gulping a bit. " Look, what I said to Ian…"

To his surprise, Kai shook his head, eyes somewhat soft. " No, don't." The dual-haired sighed heavily. " I know I've put you through hell, no matter how little I meant to do it. I'm sorry." Judging by the man's tone, those words had been bombarding his head for quite a while now.

Tala cast his eyes downwards once more, the question he'd been itching to ask for what felt like eternity beginning to force its way out. " What do you think will happen?" Both knew he wasn't talking just about the approaching battle.

" I have no idea. But we'll face it together." Kai's voice was uncharacteristically soft. Silence lingered while the man begun to search for something, then managed to find a small roll of bandage from a cabinet. Seeing his surprised look, the other spoke. " Mr. Dickinson is a little paranoid when it comes to things like this – there's a dozen of these in every single room of this building."

He blinked. " Oh…"

Again, it was almost abnormally quiet when Kai approached. As the dual-haired started to work on his injured hand with gentle, careful moves, fingers constantly brushing his skin, the only sound he could hear was his heartbeat thumping in his ears. He absently noticed that there was a look of extreme thoughtfulness upon the other's face, escalated by furrowed eyebrows.

Once Kai was done, he was surprised that instead of pulling away, Kai left his hand lingering to the spotlessly white surface of the bandage. No matter how much he liked the touch, he frowned. " Kai? 'You okay?"

**¨**

Kai didn't even hear Tala's voice, because at the moment his mind was busy with whirring thoughts.

For at that moment, feeling Tala's soft skin underneath his fingertips and realizing just how much damage he'd caused, it finally dawned to him that all the answers he'd been looking for might just be closer and clearer than he'd ever imagined…

Muscles working free of his will, his hand covered the redhead's protectively.

**¨**

Still watching Kai with worry, Tala could've sworn the dual-haired murmured. " I should've known…" Apparently then feeling his gaze, the other looked up with a odd, borderline sheepish expression. " Sorry."

He swallowed thickly, his heart making a leap when he recognized the look in Kai's eyes. Could it be…? " You know… You've apologized twice since you came in." He just couldn't keep himself from grinning. " You're losing your touch."

Kai gave him a half-hearted glare. " Shut it, Wolfie."

Unable to restrain himself for another second, Tala found himself leaning forward, towards Kai's slightly parted lips. However, when they were only inches apart, Tyson's voice interrupted them. " Guys, I just ran into Ian! Is it really time to go?" The bluenette then blinked when seeing just how close they were to each other. " Uh… Did I interrupt something?"

Tala's left eyebrow twitched violently as he looked at Kai. " Am I allowed to kill him?"

The dual-haired just couldn't fight off a smirk. " Not yet. But after this damn fight is over and done with, he's free meat."

" Hey!" Tyson yelped, voice filled with hurt.

Ignoring the exclaim, Kai – with apparent reluctance – took a step further from Tala, face a lot more sombre. The man's hand never left Tala's. " We'll better go."

Tala nodded wordlessly.

As they begun to walk off with Tyson, he could only wonder just what the next few hours would bring.

* * *

Hiro's head was quite a mess as he tried to fully comprehend all that was happening. Coyote indeed being Bryan and Irina's son, the story of Black Dahlia Tyson had told him, his little brother going to a fight against those freaks…

Perhaps it was all that overwhelming stuff what finally gave him the courage to do what he'd been planning on doing ever since that snake-eyed bastard had shot Brooklyn.

Having been taking care of the kids who were distraught with having been forced to escape from the orphanage, Brooklyn was half-asleep when he quietly entered the astonishingly peaceful room that'd been given to them. " Hey", the orange-haired murmured drowsily, struggling into a sitting position on their bed. " So, what did Tyson have to tell you?"

He could keep himself from chuckling. " Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ignoring the other's quizzical expression, he took a seat on the bedside. Suddenly, he was feeling very, very nervous, and he couldn't meet Brooklyn's eyes. " Look, I… There's… something I want to… ask you."

Brooklyn frowned, seeming alarmed. " Hiro, what's going on?" The fully said name was a clear sign of nervousness.

A tug of surprise and guilt went through him. Even after all this time, after all they'd been through together… Did Brooklyn really trust his feelings this little? He shouldn't have been surprised, though. Having been left alone and abandoned, only used when needed, for most of his life, it was probably hard for Brooklyn to believe someone would care about him unconditionally and endlessly. This realization gave him a yet another good reason to do what he was about to.

Clearing his throat, he searched for the right words for a longest time. Damnit, he'd never been good at stuff like this! What was he supposed to say without it sounding lame? " Brook, I… I really think we should…"

Just then, a loud crash could be heard from across the wall, from the room some of their orphanage's kids had been placed into. Face paler than he'd ever seen them, Brooklyn pushed himself up, trembling visibly. " I'll… better go and check that one out." He could almost hear the orange-haired's voice in his head say ' _You can dump me later._'

Brooklyn had already made it to the room's door before his voice finally worked again. Determination caused him to jump up from the bed and take some steps forward. " Would you please sit still when I'm trying to propose to you, damnit!"

For several endless moments, Brooklyn stilled completely from shock. Then – so rapidly it startled them both – the genius spun around and sprinted to him, slamming a pair of lips against his with such intensity they were tackled to the floor.

Needles to say, there was no doubt about the orange-haired's reply.

* * *

/ _Irina had never been in such pain in her entire life. Time and time again, her lips parted for a feral scream – or perhaps rather howl – of indescribable pain as her body instructed her to push. She could feel some drops of sweat travel down her forehead as a particularly nasty wave of agony ravished her entire being._

_For how much longer was this going to last?!_

" _Just one more push left, alright?" a male-voice hovered in, sounding distant and vague. " One more push, and the baby's out."_

_Once more, she screamed at the very top of her lungs, growing light-headed as pain and blood-loss took over._

_Just before the entire world disappeared, she could hear faintest words. " Shit, it's not breathing! Someone bring…!"_

**¨**

_The next time she opened her eyes, she found herself from a small, squeaky bed inside a equally tiny, ice-cold room. At first, everything was a mess, but her eyes widened immediately as glimpses of what'd happened before she passed out floated in._

_Her baby, her son! Was… was he…? He couldn't be… Could he?_

" _Oh, so you're finally awake." Rapidly glancing to side, she found Misha sitting in a chair right beside her bed. " We were getting worried you'd never wake up. You've been sleeping for two days, you see."_

_She barely heard him, for her mind was rushing somewhere else entirely. " My baby…" She was surprised by how strong her voice was despite all. Her eyes flamed. " Where… Where is he? I want my son!"_

_Misha's expression didn't even shudder. " You'll never see him again, Wildcat."_

_Despite all resistance, she found her body beginning to tremble uncontrollably. " What the hell have you done to him?!" It came out as a hiss, with her being too weak and outraged to control her emotions. " Why wouldn't I see my son?"_

_The young man's (or perhaps still boy's) eyes showed absolutely no emotion when looking at her. " Because he's dead."_

_After a second of silence caused by utter shock had passed, yet another animalistic howl of absolute pain ran through the hallways._ /

* * *

Irina didn't think her heart had ever been moving the way it did when she sat in a small chair inside a quiet room of BBA-headquarters, a boy who'd been introduced to her as Coyote sitting directly in front of her.

There was a confused, even suspicious look upon the child's face. " So… My name is Nikita?" As she nodded wordlessly, the boy frowned. " How can you know?"

Fortunately Bryan (who was sitting beside her, holding her hand underneath the table) spoke, so she didn't have to try. His voice was scratchy and hoarse, but still audible. " We… know your parents quite well."

A heaviest twinge struck her chest, and she bit her lip hard to keep a sound of pain from coming. She understood very well why they couldn't tell their son that they were his parents – the poor child wouldn't have been able to take in and deal with such information this soon. But it still stung like hell to not be able to hold him, to keep such distance to her own child she'd thought lost.

Nikita's eyes widened. " You… know my parents?" The child gulped loudly, and looked away before daring to speak. " Then… Do… Do you know… why they left me?" There were tears in the child's eyes as they met theirs briefly before turning away again, filled with ache and embarrassment. " Didn't they like me?"

Those words – said in the most heartbreaking voice she'd ever heard – caused everything inside her to still. Bryan, however, remained functional. Her eyes just about watered as she watched the usually emotionless-appearing man get up from his seat and walk up to the child. Nikita shuddered a little at first when Bryan wrapped a pair of strong arms around him, but soon relaxed to the obviously very much wanted touch. She could just barely hear Bryan's hoarse voice. " Nikita, whatever anyone ever tells you, your parents love you, more than anything else in this world. And if they'd had the choice, they would've never left you. Don't ever doubt that."

At that point, Irina realized that she wouldn't be able to take much more without cracking apart. And that's why she stood, so fast she startled everyone else in the room. " I… I've gotta use the bathroom", she managed, and was running much faster than anyone got the chance to ask a thing.

The hallway was blissfully quiet as she stumbled there and leaned heavily against a wall, taking as deep breaths as humanly possible, unsuccessfully trying to calm herself.

When the heck had things became this complicated?!

" 'Rina?" She jumped a bit when hearing Kai's familiar voice. Opening her eyes, she met her brother's worried face. " Are you alright?"

She gave him a small, weary smile. " I will be." She then grew solemn again. " So… It's almost time, huh?"

Kai nodded, his face tightening. " We'll be leaving in a few minutes." Seeing the flash in her eyes, he went on. " And no, you're _not_ coming along." He glanced towards the door nearby with surprisingly warm eyes. " Your son needs you."

She blinked a bit. " How…?"

Kai smirked. " When are you going to learn that I know everything? That's what older brothers do."

Not bothering to keep up any stupid facades now that they were alone, she wrapped her arms around her brother, so tightly it must've hurt. Her eyes were burning when she buried her face into Kai's shoulder, but fortunately no tears spilled. " You'll better take care of yourself out there, Feather-head", she murmured. " Or I'll search for you and make you regret you were ever born."

Kai's face held their usual expression as they broke apart, but for just a moment, she could see something glint in his eyes. " Yeah, Scarecrow. I'm sure you would."

Just then, several sets of approaching steps could be heard. Turning towards the sounds, they could see the other four bit-beast –bearers nearby with Mr. Dickinson and Kenny.

" So…", Tyson stated, rubbing his hands together. " Should we go get going?"

Kai nodded a bit stiffly. With a one more glance towards Irina (and a subconscious squeeze of hand), he made his way to the others, giving them all a stern look. " Are you still sure about this?" he inquired in a somewhat rough voice.

They all nodded determinedly. " We're a team, remember?" Max stated with a small smirk. " There's no way we'd back down from this."

It was hard to suppress a small smile. His gaze flickered towards Kenny, who seemed to be suffering from deep discomfort. " You know your part, no? If something should go wrong, we'll contact you, and you'll launch plan B."

Kenny nodded with a frown. " Are you sure I shouldn't come along?"

He fought the urge to smack the computer-whiz's head. " We've had this talk twice already", he reminded. " So wipe off that look, understood?" Some of the sentence's threat was ebbed by his tone losing a great deal of its hardness.

After some more goodbyes, the gang begun to take their leave. Just before they were out of earshot, Kai's steps paused to Mr. D's voice. " Hold on a second." The man's eyes locked straight to his as he looked over his shoulder, filled with something he couldn't name. He could just feel how badly the old man would've wanted to say something, but obviously forced out something else instead. " Come back safely, alright?" The man's eyes shifted. " All of you."

They all nodded. As the others went on, he remained looking at the old man for some more moments with a deep frown, but in the end turned back around and walked away.

**¨**

Mr. Dickinson had always been the type that shows his feelings openly. And that's why he found it almost impossibly hard to keep tears from coming when he watched Kai disappear.

He'd already lost a daughter. If he'd lose a grandson as well, all over again…

" Mr. Dickinson?" Kenny's voice pulled him back to reality. The brunette seemed worried when looking at him. " Are you alright?"

He forced a gentle smile. " Of course. I'm only worried, just like you." He then begun to leave. " We'll better go. They may need your help, and I need to be there when the kids wake up. They won't be happy to find that their parents have left."

* * *

Watching Gabriel strip and then beginning the work of nursing, Milja was almost chillingly satisfied to discover that Raphael had managed to leave several excruciatingly painful wounds all over the man's torso. (Not that they would've been even tenth of what the bastard deserved.)

Gabriel hissed loudly when she poured some disinfectant into one particularly deep injury. " You do know that stings, no?"

" I'm sorry", she stated in a somewhat monotonic voice, not even pausing her actions. " But unless you want to get an infection, this needs to be done."

Gabriel opened his mouth, but before any words came he fell into a long, hard coughing-spell. Some blood covered the hand he'd brought to his lips. And it was at that moment Milja made up her mind.

Slowly, she straightened her form. " I'll get you some water."

Some of the dust caused by the explosions had reached the tiny kitchen, but she paid no attention while setting down the full glass of ice-cold water, then started to search through her pockets. Surprisingly easily, she found a small test-tube that was filled with powder.

Her eyes darkened as she carefully mixed the powder into the liquid, then walked back to Gabriel and handed the glass to him. " Here, drink up. It'll make you feel better."

Not saying a word, Gabriel gave her a strange look – almost like suspecting something – but then took a long gulp. Her chest making a strangest movement, she went back to cleaning up his nasty injuries.

She allowed a moment to pass until she spoke again. " Gabriel… Have you ever wondered how those rats you poisoned died?"

He frowned when looking at her – and then, he begun to feel it. She could feel his body twitch while his eyes filled with what can only be called rage. " What did you do to me?"

Ignoring his words, she shifted so that she was sitting in his lap, where she could best feel every single spasm. " Their blood grows thinner, and they begin to bleed internally", she enlightened him, looking at him straight into eyes. " They drown into their own blood. It must be painful."

The tremors grew harder as his eyes became even more dangerous, his head beginning to catch on. " Rat poison?" When his hands twitched, she could tell he was trying to use them for harming her, but his body was no longer in his control. The glass fell from his grasp. " I'll… kill you… for this."

She couldn't keep herself from giving a somewhat cruel laughter. " Exactly how are you going to do that?" She gestured towards the pile where all his weapons and most of his clothes were laying. " Those are out of your hands, and I strongly doubt your body would be much of a threat." Feeling a bout of particularly heavy convulsions come, she leaned to his ear and whispered. " This, you piece of shit, is for my father – and Raphael."

She didn't know for how long passed since, how many more spasm came and how long that wet, gurgling sound that erupted from him continued. But eventually – despite all his struggles – he became utterly still.

For a couple of long, sinful moments, she stared at his body, unable believe that the monster had finally been defeated. That… she'd finally accomplished what she'd wanted for so long. Her heart was working so hard she was almost sure it wouldn't last for long. But in the end, this almost unnatural calmness came, and her brain begun to function.

It was then she pushed herself away from the body and begun to run.

It took what felt like decades before she'd finally reached the long hallway she'd found the twins from after the explosion. All dust had finally settled by then, allowing her to see the sight all too clearly. Her eyes widened, threatening to tear up.

There, laying in a chillingly huge pool of blood, laid Raphael, his face cast away from her. He wasn't making even a slightest flinch.

Faster than should've been humanly possible, she'd sprinted to him, practically collapsed beside him. Absentmindedly, she noted his eyes were closed, and his face held a extremely unhealthy colour of near-grey. " Raphael! Raphael, damnit, open your eyes!" Her hand was trembling furiously as it desperately searched for a pulse, heartbeat – _anything_ that would've given her even a slightest shimmer of hope. " You stubborn idiot…"

Her brain and chest working on their limits, she begun desperate pressures to coax his heart into beating again. She must've been working for a full minute when she reached out her fingers again, her stomach forming a tight ball of anxiety. Still nothing.

" You bastard…!" she choked out, still struggling with all her might to convince some life into him. " You'll better start breathing! Because if you leave me now, I'll never forgive you, you hear me! I'll come all the way to the other side to haunt down your sorry ass! So don't you dare do this to me!" There was no response, nothing whatsoever. And it wasn't until then she realized she was crying. " Don't you dare leave me!"

* * *

After a time that'd felt unnaturally long, the group of six was stood before Black Dahlia's base-building. They were all astounded to see that someone had already started out the work of bringing down the hellish place; parts of it were destroyed by explosions, and some bodies were laying on the street.

" What the hell has happened here?!" Max nearly squeaked, still innocent blue eyes wide.

Kai's auburn orbs flickered with worry as he knew immediately. " Raphael." He could only pray his uncle was alright. He didn't dare to even think of the other option…

" We should get going." Tala's voice was oddly tight. " Those bastards are obviously having their hands full right now. We've gotta move now that we still have the chance."

Everyone nodded, dark expressions upon their faces. It was now or never.

Kai's eyes swept across the four ex-Bladebreakers. " You don't have any real training for situations like this, so stay together and don't take any unnecessary risks, understood? This isn't the time to bite more than you can chew."

The four dug out their beyblades and nodded again, Tyson rolling his eyes. " Yeah, yeah. We're not a group of dumb teenagers anymore, so stop worrying."

He had to restrain a faint smile. Then, a thought passing by, he searched for something and handed it to Tyson – the one he knew would be able to control it. Tyson's eyes widened when the bluenette realized it was the beyblade that locked in both Dranzers. " Hey, what…?"

" Just in case, dobe, so quit giving me that look", he reassured his friend. " All five beasts must be in the same place, and I know she trusts you."

Tyson nodded slowly. Emotions were loud and clear in those stormy depths when they locked straight to his. " You be careful, too, got it? We just got you back, and I swear, if you do something idiotic, I'll haunt you down and make you pay."

Despite everything, Kai smirked just a little while nodding once more. There wasn't a slightest doubt in his mind Tyson would do just that.

Not much more was said before they parted – after all, they were just too grown up and been through too much for empty clichés. As they went their separate ways (with Tala and Kai parting from the other four), each could only hope they'd all be in one piece when they'd meet again.

**¨**

From a window, a pair of emotionless eyes observed them.

A small, cold sneer escaped from Boris Balkov as he watched the group enter. " And so it begins…"

**¨**

Whereas everyone else remained in the upper layers of the building, Tala made his way downstairs, steps soundless and determined, his mind paying no attention to the destruction and bodies around him.

There was one particular person he wanted to find…

Raphael's words echoed in his ears.

/ _" The only one who knows what's been put into Kai, and how to erase those things, is the doctor who installed them. And it was Ilia Repnin."_ /

For Kai's sake, he'd do this. He'd find that asshole, and squeeze out every little detail until the creap would be begging for mercy.

He didn't know what instinct was leading him, but eventually he found himself from what looked suspiciously lot like a laboratory. His skin tingled with threat, but he pushed it away firmly. He'd came much too far to hesitate.

Despite all, he shivered a bit when a male-voice spoke unexpectedly. " Well hello there. Boris told me to expect you." His skin crawled when a man (Repnin, he realized immediately) with ash-coloured hair appeared, no expression upon his face. " I think we both know why you're here, so why don't we skip formalities and move straight to making business?"

**¨**

Kai felt his heart thump unnaturally rapidly while he made his way through the huge building's hallways as silently as he possibly could, all senses strained to their extreme. There was blood on his clothes and cuts all over his arms from when he'd ran into some of Black Dahlia's soldiers, but he didn't even notice them. All that mattered to him was finding Dmitri, to get the silver-haired out of this hell (because he could feel the man's presence somewhere close). To get all of them out of here unharmed, with this nightmare left behind.

He stilled completely when hearing this faintest shuffling sound. Hair in the back of his neck stood high up when he felt a much too familiar scent of camomile in the air.

This would _not _end prettily.

The shuffling came to a stop all too close by. " Well hello there, Dollface." The voice caused a wave of nausea to flow through. " How very nice of you to show up."

His eyes flamed with utter wrath when he turned around slowly, facing the snake-eyed man who was standing far too close to his liking. " You know I've come to wipe out this entire crap – including you." His eyes flashed threateningly. " There's no amnesia to hold me back this time around."

The snake-eyed moved a bit, but was stopped by a voice that sounded alarmingly familiar to Kai. " Noah, let me take care of this."

Snake's eyes shifted towards shadows, filled with irritation and something close to rage. " Why should I take any orders from you?"

" Because Dr. Repnin will put you off if you don't."

Noah made a growling sound, but didn't say a word. After a couple of second, movement could be seen in spite of darkness.

Everything, absolutely everything, inside Kai froze when the figure stepped out of thick shadows. Despite all resistance his eyes widened, and he could just feel blood draining from his face, leaving no colour left. " … No …"

This… couldn't be happening… This had to be a nightmare, a sick joke.

But if this really was a nightmare, he most certainly wasn't waking up while Dmitri took some steps closer, a strangest look in his blue eyes. For a moment, the young man's gaze flickered towards Noah. " Could you please leave us alone? This is a private matter." Once the snake-eyed had left with quite obvious reluctance (muttering something under his breath), Dmitri focused on him once more. " Hi there, Alexander 53. I've been waiting for you - we have quite a bit of talking to do."

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: And the ending ticks closer, huh?

Okay, as I'm in a HUGE hurry right now, I'll better get going. But before that… PLEASE do review – especially now that anonymous reviewing is enabled! You've gotta know by now how much your support means to me!

Oh yeah, and about the next update… I'm pretty sure I'll be able to ship out chapter seven in a week. But I'm warning you, school's still eating up my time and brain-cells, so nothing's certain! (sweatdrops while glaring towards school) Try to bear with me, 'k?

Until next time, folks! Be good!

**Chapter countdown:**

Three chapters an epilogue to go.

* * *

**Miako6**: I suppose the last chapter was bit of a 'teary-stuff', huh? (swallows hard and blinks)

(grins) Oooh yeah, you indeed were number 100! (still dances around) Heh, I'm taking suggestions as to what you'd want as a reward.

HUUGE thank yous for reviewing – I find it incredible someone's been sticking around a ficcy I've scrabbled together for as long as you have! See ya around, yeah?

**¨**

**Ayatsuji**: Gaaaarh, Dmitri indeed did quite a stunt, huh? (grits teeth, seething and hissing)

Lol, I'm so glad you liked the sledgehammer –part (the bastard TOTALLY deserved it!), and found that Kai's line IC. Damn, the meeting of Tala and Dmitri seriously won't be pretty! (A new playmate for Dmitri, hmm? Now there's a exciting idea…)

So that's what pulls me into the world of facfiction?! Now I'm finally beginning to understand! (Heh, I've been hooked on many series just because one/two characters.) Also, now that I think about it, I must confess that I'm also addicted to fanfiction because of the romance-opportunities it gives. Series' creators are still quite conventional, even though thrilling exceptions appear more and more. As a borderline yaoi-fangirl, I'm excited about playing with imagination… (snickers evilly)

Oookay, after that rambling, I strongly suspect I should get going now. Again, massive thank yous for reviewing – and hey, extra thanks for extra review! (snickers) I really hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**thegreatwhitewolf**: (Uuuh yeah, right now, swamped with exams and tasks, I agree with all my heart. At times, school indeed sucks, big time.) (shudders)

(sniffles) If it offers any consolation, it seriously did hurt to do that to poor Raphael. Damn, Gabriel's a freaking (insert A LOT of insults here), huh?

(snickers) IanxMing-Ming is DEFINITELY crack-stuff! I still have no idea of where that came from!

Dmitri is seriously getting on nerves right now, huh? (grits teeth loudly, and so tightly it hurts)

Once more, gigantic thank yous for reviewing! Stick around, yeah?

**¨**

**IqVaDa**: (snickers uncontrollably) So I'm not the only one who's typing in completely insane hours!

I'm so glad you liked all the twin-stuff! (sniffs) I also hope from the bottom of my heart Raphael'll be saved – he's probably the last person who'd deserve to die, and Kai'd be crushed! (Oh yeah, before I forget, no worries – I can promise you, there won't be any… twin-switch –things in this ficcy! Once upon a time, I actually thought about it for a moment, but thank goodness regained my senses!) (shudders)

And I'm also happy you liked the tinge of fluff – this story seriously needed it! And as for Kai kicking Dr. Plavov's a… HOORAY! You have no idea of how badly I've been itching to do it for such a long time! (jumps around, totally hyper)

Thih, I couldn't resist the name 'Adi' when I ran into it. The 'lil bungle will look just like Tala (only fair when Konstantin's practically a copy of Kai). (squeals when imagining baby-aged, female-Tala) (I love babies, too! Gosh, there's nothing more adorable!)

(As this chappy gives out, poor Coyote indeed doesn't remember a thing. And as for Johnny… Just for you, I added one sentence into this chappy to reveal what happened to him.) (grins)

(cheers) I was so glad to finally get the chance to bring Konstantin back – and even more so you liked the 'lil scene! (He'll reappear in the next chapter, I really hope.)

Again, MASSIVE thank yous for the astounding review – I'm so thrilled you liked the chapter! 'Hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**Fengary**: I must confess I've also been sad about how Tala's feeling have been neglected (only having been expressed in brief glimpses) – poor thing's been buried under all other flow appearing. Which is why I'm far beyond glad there was finally a chance to add some of his perspective into this chapter! (dances around with joy)

Gosh, I'm far beyond thrilled you've liked the characters and pairings – heh, it's been quite a chore sometimes to come up with them and keep them together, so I'm glad to think I've at least somewhat succeeded! (Damn, I hated doing that to poor Raphael! I really hope he'll make it through.)

Once more, enormous thank yous for the fantastic review – I'm utterly flattered you've liked the story so far! Stay tuned, yeah?

(Btw, welcome to the site! I'm so glad you've registered to comment! Being as lazy-s when it comes to reviewing as I am, I'm absolutely relieved to think there are people like you who bother to click the 'lil button and comment!)

**¨**

**BloodRedViolet**: (giggles) For once, I actually managed to chop down the amount of cliffies! (dances around) The joys of not torturing poor, innocent readers!  
Lol, it's never been officially confirmed who Dmitri's father is, you know? Incest, hmm? Now there's a intriguing thought! (Wanna hear a secret? The damn Dmitri-problem's been solved – my vicious mind's _finally_ come up with a solution! It'll all be revealed in a couple of chapters.) (snickers evilly, rubbing hands together)

Again, gigantic thank yous for reviewing! Stick around, yeah?

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** **Kuznetsov **– A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	24. Megiddo Saga, Chp 11: The Die Is Cast

A/N: Ergh, I know this update's a bit late – I'm so sorry about that! School just decided to gulp me down without chewing. (mutters darkly) But now it's FINALLY done! (wipes forehead)

Before letting you get to it, though… Thank you SO MUCH for those amazing reviews! (huggles) You can't even imagine how much it means to me that you're still sticking around! (To reward your effort, responses to reviews can be found from their usual spot.)

Owkay, as you've been forced to wait for far too long already, let's go! A new chapter, folks! I really hope you'll like!

* * *

/ _Eighteen-years-old Milja could barely keep herself from crying as she wrapped a layer of pure-white bandage to yet another wound on same aged Inka Korpov's body. For five endless months, she'd watched this happening to the person she cared about beyond everything – helplessly allowed Inka to go into those 'training sessions' that always left the girl half-dead. That night, her limit finally became broken. " I don't understand why you let them do this to you." She bit her lip, caressing the bandage. " Is your loyalty for Gabriel really this blind?"_

_Inka's plum-coloured hair (cut short from back, and slightly longer from sides) waved smoothly as the girl turned to look at her, eyes threatening and deeply torn. " I really don't like the way that sounded, Tentravana."_

_Managing a smile, she graphed the girl's hand. " Don't worry, I'd never betray you."_

_Mocha-coloured eyes showed no hesitation when looking straight into hers. Crimson blood smeared the white bandage. " You know what I feel – I'd never be able to do this to him if I'd feel otherwise. But we both know that those emotions will always have to be in the second place." The hand around hers squeezed tenderly. " If you ever betray Black Dahlia, you won't leave me any choice. I'll kill you."_

_Her eyes flashed, then slowly slid closed as she leaned forward. " I know", she murmured._

_Darkest shadows concealed them from thereon, while both decided to forget future._ /

* * *

Inka Korpov had always been loyal to Black Dahlia, ever since Gabriel Hiwatari had saved her when she was only five-years-old. That's why her face showed no signs of doubt or repulsion as she watched Boris Balkov working on a corpse, installing a breathtaking amount of explosives. 

This was needed in order for them to achieve their goals. Those assholes had killed Gabriel, had almost destroyed all they'd been working so hard for. It was time to make them pay – all of them.

" The BBA-base is their compound", Boris explained to her in a utterly calm voice, eyes never even shifting her way. " I want you to lead the troupes there. Rip apart everything, down to a very last brick. Don't spare _anyone_." She didn't shudder under the eyes that moved towards her for a briefest of moments. " Understood?"

She nodded, feeling so little she knew it should've scared her. " Of course."  
" Good." Boris caressed the corpse's face she couldn't see with one hand, eyes flashing. " Then get going. Make sure that by sundown, there's nothing left of that place."

She nodded again. " Yes, sir."

She disappeared without another word.

**¨**

Boris' eyes became darker than they'd ever been as he finished the process of installation, smirking coldly.

It'd end today, he could feel it.

Now, he'd finally get to make sure the power that'd belonged to him from the beginning would finally be his. Those brats and their stupid dreams of saving the world wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 11) CHAPTER 24: The Die Is Cast

* * *

Tala couldn't keep himself from snorting as he looked at Ilia Repnin. " After all you've done, you're expecting me to… 'make business' with you?" His eyes flashed. " Here's my proposition." Faster than the man flinched, he'd moved, and watched with chilling pleasure as the bastard was tackled to floor by his fist. His voice was deviously calm as he spoke. " You tell me how to get those goddamn things out of Kai, and I'll let you carry on your miserable excuse of existence with both testicles intact. How's that for a deal?" 

He just about tripled over a thin ledge when the man gave a venomous laughter. " So you're trying to save that useless thing?" The man's eyes met his, filled with amusement. " Good luck with the attempt. Because I made damn sure it's not possible."

Deciding that at the moment, he really didn't have anything to lose, he gave a small growl, then kicked forward, managing to hit a space between Ilia's side and stomach. The man – who'd just managed to struggle onto all fours – was immediately down again, coughing hard. " I'm giving you one more chance." His voice – beginning to lose its well-faked composure – crackled barely audibly. " Give me another piece of crap, and the next kick hurts _much_ more. Understood?"

The man snorted. " Why the hell should I lie to you?" There was no fear and even less lie in those eyes that yet again found his, locking determinedly. " Did you really think there was a chance to save that freak?" The man shook his head. " I almost feel sorry for you."

If Tala's sharp eyes hadn't been blinded by rage, he would've seen Ilia's hand move barely traceably, reaching out for something that was hidden into the man's boot. His whole form was trembling, fists tingled to get to strike until they'd become numb. " If you think I – or Kai, for the matter – would give up this easily… Then you don't know a bloody thing. After all the shit you bastards have put us through, there's no way in hell I'd let you take him away from me now!"  
Ilia gave him a coldest sneer. " Oh, but there's no need for you to be ripped apart." His eyes flashed when the man pointed at him with a vivid barrel of a gun. " I can quite easily make sure you two will have a eternity together."

A heartbeat later, gunshot echoed in walls.

* * *

As a daughter of Emily and Kenny, Anna – although she was only five – already held deep curiosity towards scientific problems. And therefore, the new boy she was now following around had her very, very interested. 

Tracking down sounds of a piano and this faint, oddly familiar scent, she came to a room she suspected small, and immediately felt a presence. " You're not playing the tunes right", she informed him, walking towards where she could hear he was. " Move your right hand just a little, like this", she instructed, taking a firm hold of his hand and moving it straight to where it was supposed to be. She felt him shudder under her hold, but paid no mind to it.

For a moment, he sat frozen. Then, slowly and carefully, he pressed his finger down, and played the tunes again. She could hear a small gasp when the sounds came out purely and precisely correctly.

She smirked. " Pretty, isn't it?"

There was a moment's silence, and she could've sworn she felt him looking at her. " Y – Yes."

Grinning even more brightly, she took a seat beside him, so close their sides touched, ghosting her own fingers above the white and black bulks. " My name is Anna. What's yours?"

The boy hesitated. " Coyo… N-Nikita. My name… It's Nikita."

" 'K." She frowned, just slightly, when hearing this strangest thumping in her ears. " Why is your heart beating so fast?" she asked, genuinely curious.

The boy, however, seemed to take her words as a sign of displeasure, for she felt him jolt. " I… I'm sorry!"  
" Don't be", she stated cheerily, beginning to play. She smiled widely when enchanting music filled the entire room. " Everybody's a little scared sometimes, and it's okay. My daddy told me so." She played for another while, until her fingers suddenly stopped mid-air as she came up with an idea. " Play with me." Sensing his surprise and confusion, she went on. " It's the best way to learn."

He didn't say a word, but the slight move of air told her he nodded. After some seconds, first slowly and clumsily, their fingers begun to move together, but soon the movements melted together. A beautiful melody filled the space.

**¨**

During the short life he'd lead so far, Nikita had never felt anything this incredible. The music, the girl beside him who didn't seem to be a slightest bit afraid of him…

First time ever, he dared to say he was feeling… happy, almost.

He just about dared to smile – until coldest shivers washed over him. Something bad, terrible, was approaching.

He missed a tune, and Anna, of course, noticed immediately. " 'Kita, what's wrong?"

He swallowed thickly, still shivering, not daring to even look at the girl. " I… I don't know", he whispered honestly. " I… don't know."

* * *

In a room not too far away, Irina felt extremely comfortable when leaning against Bryan's warmth, feeling the man's soft, calm breathing against her hair. 

Everything was hanging on thin air, and there was so much mess going on, but at the moment… she was almost scarily calm. Her son – she and Bryan's son – was still alive. The cursed battle was almost over. Perhaps everything would work out after all.

Feeling Bryan move just slightly, she turned her head and smirked when seeing the man blink sleepily. _Adorable._ " Morning, sleepy-head."  
Still blinking, Bryan rubbed his face with both hands. " 'rning." The man gave a yawn he obviously tried to suppress. " 'Guess I dozed off for a bit."

She rolled her eyes. " You've been sleeping for a good while now, Kuznetsov. 'Bout time for you to wake up."

" Hn." Finally at least somewhat awake, he smirked when looking at her. " I could get used to this, Princess."

She slapped his hand _hard_ and gave him a poorly faked murderous glare when feeling him pinch her ass. " If you wish to keep your hand, you'll better get it under control", she growled.

In a spur of a moment, most likely still sleepy, he suddenly leaned forward, placing a tiny, soft kiss to her forehead. " Sorry, Princess."  
She snorted, cursing the blush that rose to tinge her cheeks. " Idiot." She never noticed how her hand wrapped tenderly around his.

Suddenly, just as Bryan opened his mouth to speak, they both felt the same thing. Ominous cold shiver went through them. Their eyes flashed as they glanced at each other, then (lead by instinct) sprinted to the room's window. Neither could restrain a gasp.

There, all too close to the BBA-building already, at least thirty Black Dahlia's soldiers were approaching them, all seeming prepared for a brawl.

Bryan spoke for both of them. " Oh shit…"

* * *

In the meantime, Tyson, Hilary, Ray and Max found themselves sprinting through the hallways of Black Dahlia's base, every now and then flinching with shock when seeing all the destruction and bodies. The place looked like a hurricane had gone through it. None of them managed to speak a word. 

All of a sudden, they froze completely when a particularly grotesque sight was presented to them. Hanging from the roof, attached by what seemed like chains, was a extremely bloodied body with long raven hair hanging open, face so badly sliced and smashed it was impossible to recognize, or to even tell which gender it was.

Hilary gave a sound that clearly told she was swallowing back a vomit, Max took some steps backwards with a small yelp, and Ray slammed a hand against his mouth, trembling. Tyson, on the other hand, gulped thickly, then started to make his way to the body.

" Ty…", Max choked.

Tyson's eyes were shimmering as he turned to look at his friends. " We… We can't just leave… it hanging there! This isn't right!" With that, he begun to approach once more.

Just before Tyson would've reached the body, a female-voice shrieked. " Get down, you idiots, NOW!"

Immediately, the others obeyed, and Tyson found a sudden force striking him down. Less than a second later, a deafening explosion came. They all gave muffled yelps and screams when blood and parts of the body rained all over and partially on them.

Slowly and shakily, they got back up. Ray swallowed hard, resisting the urge to heave, as he watched the pieces of what'd once been a human-body laying everywhere. " A… bomb…?"

" The body was a trap, set by Boris", the same female-voice from before explained. Turning towards the sound, they found a small-sized woman (or still rather a girl) who's eyes were burning. Blood that couldn't have came from the body caked her clothes. " If you'd approached it an inch more, you would've been blown up."

Tyson shuddered, feeling nauseous. " Uh… Thanks… I suppose."

The woman nodded, her eyes hardening still. " But now, we can't waste another minute. Do you have the sacred bit-beasts with you?"

Hilary had no idea of what aroused such trust towards this woman they'd just met, but she found herself nodding. " Yeah."

Relief flashed by the woman's eyes. " Good." Seeing their looks of suspicion, she went on. " I'm Milja, from the ISA. Now, if you want to find what you're looking for, follow me, _now_. As I said, time's running out."

* * *

Though Kai's face remained stony, rage, disappointment and heartbreak twirled inside him as he watched Dmitri approach. 

No matter how hard he tried, this nightmare wouldn't end.

He shivered as Dmitri had walked up to him and leaned closer, until the silver-haired's lips were right beside his ear. Hair in the back of his neck rose as the other spoke. " I won't be able to fight off the injection those freaks gave me for long, so I need you to listen carefully." The voice shuddered scarcely traceably. " Punch me, as hard as you possibly can, knock me out. Then run to the door on the opposite wall of this room. And don't even think about disobeying. This is your last chance to get out of this hellhole alive."

He opened his mouth to speak, but found that everything – absolutely everything – had been slammed into the back of his throat. And so he ended up swallowing instead, both of his trembling fists balling. " Sorry", he whispered, meaning it from the bottom of his heart. _But there's no need for you to die here._

It was startling how easily the silver-haired was tackled to the floor. It took all his skill not to let emotions show as he watched the man slip into unconsciousness.

_This is the only way_, he told himself, though it didn't ease the burning of self-hatred in his chest at all.

Gritting his teeth and eyes hardening, he gathered the unconscious form into his arms, cradling Dmitri close, then begun to run towards the door that seemed impossibly far away, hoping dearly he'd get the silver-haired out of this rat-hole before it'd be too late.

**¨**

Through a glass-wall one storey higher, Noah's snake's eyes observed as the dual-haired ran.

_Did you really think you'd get away from me that easily?_

A carnivorous smirk came.

He'd always enjoyed the chase.

* * *

Heavily under the affects of anaesthesia, Robert opened his eyes in a whole another dimension. 

At first he thought he was going crazy when she saw the crystalline, cloudless sky, and felt the feathery wind caressing his face. But soon enough, he realized that he was feeling too damn comfortable to give a damn whether this was a illusion or not.

" It's nice here, isn't it?" The voice, although familiar, caused his heart to get stuck into his throat.

Slowly, almost fearfully, turning his gaze, he found his eyes widening when they met someone he'd thought lost. He shivered, paralyzed. " Johnny?" He was fully expecting the image to break as soon as he breathed out the name, but it didn't. That bush of red hair, those fiery eyes… They still remained, as did the man laying on the softest grass beside him.

Johnny smirked. " You're not going to pass out on me, are you?" The Scott rolled his eyes. " Geez, Jurgen. You look like you'd seen a ghost."

He couldn't help laughing hoarsely. " What else would you call this?"

Johnny thought for a long moment. " Good point", the redhead then admitted, with apparent reluctance.

They remained silent for a longest time, he wanting to touch his best friend with all his heart but never daring to in fear of destroying this all. This… was just too amazing to be believed.

When he spoke next – voice barely holding enough of strength to work – the words weren't those he'd been expecting. " Am I… dead?" He was torn in two. A part (small, yet determined) desperately wanted to stay here, in this perfection, where there was no pain and sadness. But the rest of him…

" No, yet at least", Johnny cut the thought, voice astoundingly casual. The man's eyes didn't meet him. " You're still hanging on, somewhat."

He grew confused, and for some oddest reason found himself feeling very, very cold. " Then… What…?" He frowned. " What is this place?" He blinked, looking at his friend. " What… How can you be here?"

Now, Johnny finally looked at him. He was surprised, almost startled, by how serious the Scott's eyes were. " I'm here to help you let go."

**¨**

In the operation room, a young female-nurse nearly jumped when the vitals she'd been keeping an eye on suddenly stuttered, then begun to fade. " Dr. Dushenko, I… I don't think he's breathing!"

There was a loud curse from another, masked female. " What about his heartbeat?"

She placed a trembling hand to the startlingly cold chest. Not even a quiver. She shook her head, unable to form words.

The room was immediately sent into a buzz. " We're losing him! We've gotta work fast, _now_!"

**¨**

In a waiting room, Spencer dropped the glass of water that'd somehow ended up into his hand, face falling ashen. " No…"

* * *

Tala's eyes widened a bit as the gunshot's hollow, chilling sound remained far longer than should've been possible. Breath became trapped into his throat. Time stopped. 

And then, as suddenly as it'd paused, time resumed. Ilia Repnin gave a small gasp, the wound straight in the middle of his forehead beginning to bleed. Slowly his eyes glazed over and he fell limply.

Tala blinked, confusion swimming in.

Who…?

" Are you alright?"

Slowly, knowing the voice clearly although he couldn't possibly have any real recollection, he turned around, still unable to breathe properly. He felt like choking when he came across a pair of hazel eyes.

Stood by the doorway was a woman he (based on what Kai had told) knew to be the leader of the rebels, Darja. His mother he'd thought dead.

He wasn't sure if he was closer to collapsing or breaking into tears. (Fortunately, he did neither.)

Darja didn't seem any less affected as she put away her gun with a trembling hand. " We'll better get going", the woman stated in a hoarse tone. " These bastards know something's going on. Huge part of the soldiers are returning – we'll have quite a hassle in our hands anytime now."

Unable to speak another word – still feeling dizzy when staring at the woman who, in a way, looked so much like him it was unbelievable – he nodded. There was a lot he would've wanted to ask and say, but right now definitely wasn't the time.

They ran off in a dazed silence, leaving the stomach-turning room behind.

* * *

Konstantin frowned when his dream was suddenly disturbed by a baby's cry. " _Papa_, daddy…", he murmured, his mind slowly rushing towards wakefulness. 

His eyes opening and vision slowly clearing, he frowned when realizing that it was his baby sister that was crying.

_Where are papa and daddy?_, he wondered while slowly crawling out of the bed, ominous feeling swelling inside his chest. _Could they…?_

Fortunately, his sister's shrill cry cut the terrifying line of thought. Sighing a bit, he toddled to the child. Seeing him, the baby calmed down just a slight bit, but still kept whimpering with a miserable expression, reaching out a pair of tiny arms towards him. " It's okay", he whispered, then slowly – not wanting to startle the tiny one – reached out his arms and gently picked the redheaded bungle into his arms. The baby immediately chirped happily, cuddling closer.

He snorted, but didn't manage to hide the softness appearing into his eyes. " Pumpkin-head", he declared, only to receive another chirp. Allowing himself a moment of tenderness, he held the baby just a bit tighter. " Okay, I suppose you're kinda cute in your own creepy way."

Just then, he was alarmed out of the soft moment by sounds of marching steps, loud thumps and shouts of orders from outside. Frowning and tightening his protective hold on his sister, he tiptoed towards the room's window to peer out. As soon as the sight met him, he gasped loudly, and the baby burst into tears again. " Oh crap…"

Soldiers – way too many to his liking – were obviously preparing themselves to barge into the building.

_I've gotta warn the adults!_

The heartbreakingly crying baby still in his arms, he sprinted into a run, praying that he'd make it on time.

* * *

As the rest of the group made its way towards whatever Milja was leading them to through the hallways of Black Dahlia's base, Tyson decided that he had every right to ask some questions – for the sake of the group's safety. " Where… are you… taking us?" he panted. 

" There's one place in this building no one but Gabriel's had access to – a place that's been hidden underneath the streets of Moscow for centuries", Milja replied, without an inch of faze. " Once you destroy it, you destroy the entire Black Dahlia. This shit'll all be over."

He frowned, not yet satisfied. " Why… are you… helping us?"

Milja's eyes darkened, though it could've been caused by the darkness that enclosed as they sped down what felt like hundreds of stony stairs. " Because I owe this." To whom, was unsaid.

The journey through darkness seemed to last for decades, but eventually they stopped to a huge, stone made door that was decorated by five strange symbols. Despite lack of light, they could see Milja fish out a key, which fit perfectly to the door's ancient lock.

Ray's eyebrows furrowed with suspicion. " Where did you get the key from?"

Milja's eyes flashed while the door slid open. " Easy. I killed its owner."

Max's eyes widened dramatically as pieces clicked. " Is… Is Gabriel… dead?"

Milja nodded, eyes turning strange as she entered the room. " Yes."

Wordless, they all followed her inside – and instantly gasped. " Wow!" Tyson exclaimed.

The stone made, centuries old room was enormous, and although it was dimly lighted they could see enchanting engravings decorating walls. But what truly baffled them was placed exactly in the middle of the floor. It was a huge, extremely beautiful stone-table that had five symbols and holes on it – one for each sacred bit-beast. As soon as they approached cautiously, the table seemed to begin to glow, expectant.

" As I said, only Gabriel's been here before, because this is the most important and also the most fragile part of this building", Milja explained, eyes glowing along with the table. " Once you place the beasts into those holes, a massive surge of power will erupt as the powers tangle – you'll have to get the hell away from here then, fast. It should be enough to take this whole base down." Seeing their looks of confusion, she decided to clarify. " You all know how powerful your bit-beasts are, no? Joined together… they'd create a creature absolutely nothing could defeat. But if they're put together here, in a place where they were first forced into the control of man… The energy-field that forms is incredible."

Ray's expression revealed that he'd caught up with what she wouldn't say. " The bit-chips… Will they be destroyed?"

Misery appeared into the woman's eyes. " I'm sorry, but… There's no way of telling." She sighed. " I'm truly sorry you're forced to do this, but… There's no choice. Nothing else could destroy Black Dahlia. You must do this, for everyone's sake."

There was a long, dark moment of hesitation. Too long, because soon enough they became interrupted by a much too familiar shadow appearing to the doorway. They all tensed completely, preparing for absolutely anything, when faced with sneering Boris. " I see you made it past my trap. Quite impressive, I must admit." Out of nowhere, it seemed, he pulled out a gun, aiming towards Max, who gasped loudly. " But I'm afraid your luck ends here."

Tyson's stormy eyes filled with absolutely rage. " Don't you dare…!"

But his words couldn't stop what was happening. The gunshot sounded louder than any explosion as a bullet was sent to its way – but it never touched Max, who was paralyzed by terror.

With horror, shock and even sadness, they watched as Milja, who'd taken a stand before Max to shield him, shuddered when the bullet hit her chest. After a couple of seconds her eyelids slipped closed and she fell straight into wide-eyed Max's arms.

Tyson's eyes also widened at first, then filled with utter wrath when boring into Boris'. " You… asshole!" he screamed, unable to come up with a better word. " You… You…!" Only Ray's firm arms kept him from attacking the monster before him. " You'll pay for this, you hear me! You'll pay dearly!"

Boris merely grinned icily. " Oh, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for quite a while to see that happening", the man stated. They all shuddered when his gun was aimed at them. " Now… I'm giving you two options. Either you give me your bit-beasts, or you'll all die, one by one." The purple-haired took a look at his watch. " You have exactly fifteen seconds to make up your minds."

* * *

Kai suspected that by the time he soundlessly slipped to behind yet another corner for a much needed breather, he'd been running for at least half an hour. And as little as he liked to admit it to himself, he was beginning to suspect that since the door Dmitri had showed him had led into a labyrinth of ancient hallways, there was no getting out anytime soon. 

He was jolted out of those thoughts when the bungle in his arms shifted. Looking down, he saw Dmitri's eyes inch open ever so slowly. " Hey", he whispered, knowing that the silver-haired was definitely having a killer headache, or such was soon coming. " I already thought I punched you too hard back there. You scared me."

For a moment, Dmitri blinked and glanced around with drowsy eyes, then seemed to click. Blue eyes showed something close to fright and anger when finding his. " You were supposed to run off." Because the man had just woken up, the voice held slight slur, but it was still very much comprehensible. " You weren't supposed to drag me along."

He rolled his eyes. " After coming here to get you, you expected me to just leave you there, into the hands of those bastards? No chance in hell."

Looking at him, Dmitri gave a deep sigh at his stubbornness. Then, suddenly, the man gave a faintest of frowns. Obviously, there was something that'd confused the other in his eyes or voice. He felt the body in his arms shiver just slightly, although despite draft it was fairly warm in the hallways.

After a moment's silence, he spoke, keeping his voice quiet. " Do you think you can stand?" Only about a day earlier, holding Dmitri would've been a dreamy situation for him, but now…

Apparently sensing something was off, Dmitri nodded stiffly, not resisting when he let the man slide to his own two feet. Not saying another word and even their steps soundless, they begun to walk forward, hands hovering close to each other but never touching.

Finally, when the silence had became a smothering wall, Dmitri penetrated it. " You remember everything, don't you?" There was no accusation, nor anger, only sadness the silver-haired was obviously ashamed of.

He nodded with stony face, not really sure about what to say, and decided to let Dmitri's reaction determine how he'd proceed.

The other was silent for a time that felt like infinity. Although it took all he had, he didn't look at the man's face; right now, in the enemy's territory, he couldn't afford losing his focus and composure.

In the end, what came to his ears was barely a wheeze. " What does this mean, for us?"

Despite himself, Kai felt a small shiver, and his jaw tightened at the same rate auburn eyes darkened.

But before he could answer a word, there was a much too familiar sound of shuffle. His heart making a extra-whirr, he gestured Dmitri to be quiet, and they slid to hide behind a new corner. For some moments, the snuffle went on – then stopped.

There was a sound that resembled to a snake's hiss. " As much as this little hide and seek amuses me, my boss is getting impatient. So why don't you come out of hiding and spare me from the trouble?"

Neither moved, barely breathed. But fate, apparently, once again wasn't about to favour them. For from a small hole crawled to view a tiny, extremely dirty rat. And as soon as the rodent saw them, it gave a loud scream of fright before sprinting off.

Kai grit his teeth so tightly a tiny screech could be heard.

_Oh fuck…_

He felt Dmitri take a step closer and press against him as the shuffling from before recommenced. Before they could even think of sprinting away, Noah was stood right before them. The man's white, pearly teeth shone as he spotted them. " So here you are. I was afraid you'd already gotten away." The man gave him a look that was a mixture of boredom and hilarity. " You must've grown fed up with running away from the inevitable by now. So why don't you just make this easy on all of us and come with me of your own free will?"

Adrenaline spiking up and eyes flaming lava, Kai prepared himself for whatever was to come. His hand (carefully hidden behind Dmitri's back as he was standing halfway before the silver-haired) reached out for his pants. " You haven't been able to keep me here so far, and I'm not about to become a lab-rat now", he snarled. He'd sworn to get Dmitri out of this shit-hole. And he wasn't going to back down from that promise.

But he was about to discover just how demanding task keeping that promise would be. Because Noah responded with a small sneer, and before he could even properly react, a star-shaped blade was flying towards Dmitri. He managed to reach out a hand, but the blade only caused a wound next to his index-finger before carrying on its corsage. His blood boiled, then turned to ice, as Dmitri screamed out loud when the blade slammed straight to the silver-haired's shoulder, sinking deep. " Now… Think about this with reason." Noah's eyes gleamed. " How much are you ready to pay for freedom?"

His hand brushed metal, finally finding what he'd been looking for. Humming of fuming blood in his ears hindered him from hearing Dmitri's faint, somewhat pained plea. " Please… Don't do this… Don't let him…"

His eyes became so dark red they were almost black when boring straight into Noah's. He'd been waiting for this for such a long time, and now, his cup spilled over. He didn't need Black Dranzer's terrifying darkness to decide that this time, Noah wasn't about to walk out of here alive – whatever it'd take. " So you think you can make me stay, you fucking coward?" It sounded like metal screeching. " Then you'll better give me your best shot." (1)

* * *

TBC.

* * *

1) You know, Gabriel said almost exactly this latter sentence once. (shudders) Spooky, huh?

* * *

A/N: Okay, uh-huh. (starts to retreat, slowly and cautiously) I'm really, REALLY sorry about those cliffies! Apparently, my evil subconscious side's decided to go crazy now the end is drawing nearer and nearer… (sweatdrops) The only comfort I can offer is that there's only a couple of more chapters left. 

Owkay, I'll better get going now, but before that… **PLEASE**, please do review – anonymously or not! As the school's still giving me a hard time, I'll seriously need your support to get this ficcy completed. (makes an anime fall)

Yup, that's all for now, guys. Until next time, which'll hopefully arrive on schedule!

Be good!

**AND HAVE A NICE, FUZZY, ROMANTIC VALENTINE'S DAY!**

* * *

**Chapter countdown:**

Two chapters an epilogue to go.

* * *

**thegreatwhitewolf**: (sniffs, loudly) I still can't believe I did that to poor Raphael! Gosh, I hope there's still hope for him! And as for Gabriel… (snarls) Eh, if I'd type down all the thoughts he inspires, my account would probably be deleted… (sweatdrops) 

Poor Tala, huh? (hisses towards Dmitri's direction, then snickers) Tyson's indeed in a deep s, huh? I just couldn't resist endangering his life a bit.

(cheers quite loudly) You knew Coyote was Irina and Bryan's son? Hooray! I love it so much when readers catch on! (begins to perform a extremely embarrassing dance)

Oh yeah, Brooklyn and Hiro indeed are engaged! Another HUGE hooray! (I'm hopelessly in love with that pairing!)

Yet again, truck loads of thank yous for reviewing! I really hope you'll be sticking around for the (more or less, eh?) bitter end!

**¨**

**Miako6**: KaixTala lemon, hmm? (snickers wickedly) We'll see, we'll see… (ideas start to rise in the darkest corners of imagination)

MASSIVE thank yous for reviewing! The end indeed is near, huh? (sobs a bit) I promise by all my Valentine's chocolates to update as soon as humanly possible – especially after those cliffies! (sweatdrops)

**¨**

**BloodRedViolet**: Gaaaaaarh, I'm just killing you guys with those cliffies, eh? I mean, the last chapter, and now this… I swear, I'll be running for my life soon (with my laptop, of course)!

Ungh, I'm sorry 'bout your exams – school stinks like decades-old cheese sometimes. But oh well, at least they can always be done again. (Heh, so I'm not the only one who sometimes gets 'surprise results'!)

Once more, ENORMOUS thank yous for reviewing! Stick around, yeah? Only a couple of more to go until EVERYTHING – including the triangle – shall be solved (and the bloody cliffies FINALLY end)!

**¨**

**Fengary**: Heh, I bet poor Tallie would've soon blown up if he hadn't gotten the chance to blow out some steam! Darn, it felt good to make that scene! (dances happily) More TalaxKai/family –scenes, hmm? (snickers evilly) We shall see, we shall see… (keeps snickering, ideas rising in the darkest corners of imagination)

As for IrinaxBryan, no worries! It shall have a closure by the end of the story. (smirks mysteriously)

Lol, SpencerxRobert's probably one of the oddest pairings I've ever included! I seriously have no idea of from where it jumped along!

I really, really ended up liking Raphael. (sniffs) I REALLY hope there's still hope for him! As for Gabriel… (snarls) There's just no nasty ending enough for him. (spits towards the creep's direction – only to realize he's just a imaginary character…)

Again, HUGE thank yous for reviewing! I hope you'll be sticking around for the final chappies!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** **Kuznetsov **– A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	25. Megiddo Saga, Chp 12: In every end…

A/N: Oh my goodness, first of all, **I'm so sorry**! It's been weeks since I last updated! My excuses are that school ran me over, and I had a hug crisis of inspiration. Once more, I'm so sorry!  
You've already been waiting for far too long, but before getting to the chapter… Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! (hugs to each and every one of you!) It's only because of you guys I actually ended up updating. Thank you!

Okay, without any further… Here it finally is – chapter 25! I sincerely hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

/ Eight years later. /

* * *

Almost nine-years-old Adi Hatake's formally bored ice-blue eyes suddenly flashed as she paused rummaging through the old chest that'd been practically hidden to her home's attic. As she lifted up her discovery, she immediately knew she'd found a treasure. It was nothing more than a simple photograph, but still… Something about it entranced her. 

The photograph seemed old, considering how yellow it'd become, and so worn that it must've been fiddled for countless of times. It represented two teams, she realized right away, stood quite nearby each other and obviously celebrating, though there seemed to be some… tension and suspicion lingering between them. She blinked when recognizing those faces, although they couldn't be older than in their teenage-days, and some of them had passed away before she'd ever seen them in more than shabby photos.

Her daddy, her _papa_, Tyson, Ray, Hilary, Max and Kenny, along with Bryan, Spencer and Ian.

Instinctively, she flipped the picture over, and blinked once more when seeing text that was smudged so badly it was barely readable.

_' BEGA defeated. '_

She jolted a bit with fright when something suddenly brushed her knee. Looking down, she felt her curiosity picking up once more when finding it was another, much newer, photograph, which had apparently been almost glued to the first one by time. Feeling her fingers tingle, she picked up the photo, and immediately felt her skin crawl. It represented a group of grieving, devastated people she couldn't recognize from umbrellas, gathered for a memorial service. Still shivering, she flipped around this photo as well, and found a text that was written in a different handwriting from the last one.

_' I'm truly sorry for your loss, but didn't I already warn you? When you try to save the world, you are bound to lose something._

_After all, no legend is born without sacrifices. '_

She frowned, feeling very cold.

What on earth could that mean?

She woke up from her thoughts to a male-voice. " Koishii_, dinner's ready!_"

She nodded, although the one who'd spoken couldn't possibly see it. With great carefulness, she put away the pictures. " I'll be right there!"

As she left, a breath of air slammed the chest's lid closed, sealing its secrets in once more.

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 12) CHAPTER 25: In every end…

* * *

/ Present time. /

* * *

If there was one emotion Darja hated above any other, it was confusion. And masses of that were flowing through her as she sprinted forward with the young man she'd just found. 

She knew her son was dead – had been from pretty much the beginning of his life – and it was pathetic, as well as useless, to even wish for anything else. But still… That red hair, those blue eyes, let alone his name – Tala – and the… connection she'd felt instantly when they'd met…

Could she really turn her back on all the signs?

Fortunately her thoughts were swept elsewhere as the sight met her. It appeared the battle she'd been anticipating with great fear had just started. Most of the rebels that'd grouped together into what looked like a lobby of the building were engaged to a battle with Black Dahlia's soldiers.

As always before a battle, she shuddered. " It's time", she announced half-aloud.

**¨**

Hearing the woman's – his mother's – words, all Tala could do was nod. Without saying a word, they joined the battle.

Tala had received battle training for pretty much his entire life. That's why he felt _almost_ guilty by how easily he took down Black Dahlia's barely prepared soldiers. But his consciousness was soothed as soon as he reminded himself of some facts.

Because of the people controlling these idiots, he'd been tortured for most of his life, until he'd reached a point where he'd felt nothing at all. Because of those freaks, almost all bonds he'd ever attempted to create had been destroyed. Because of them, he'd come an inch from losing what mattered to him most – hell, that danger still existed.

He'd been beaten. He'd been just about shattered. Now, he finally had a chance for some payback.

His newest opponent flew to floor as though struck by tons of iron when his fist met the man's cheek. Ice-cold pleasure could be seen in his eyes as the man struggled into a sitting-position after quite a while, casting a fearful glance his way. " Do you have any idea of what you're now fighting for?" He gestured towards the partially destroyed building around him. " All this place and those freaks create is pain, terror and monsters. Is that really something you want to support?"

The man swallowed thickly. " H – how… can you… be sure?"

He smirked while kneeling to the man's level, revealing his teeth. " Easily", he noted while lifting his fist. " I was raised by your bosses." With that, he slammed the fist directly to the dumbstruck man's face. The man was down in a flash.

**¨**

Darja – who'd also just managed to take down her latest opponent – frowned when feeling a sudden tingle underneath her skin. As though following some inner voice, she turned her head towards Tala. Her heart nearly froze at what she saw.

Somewhere along the battle, Tala's shirt had ripped so that she could see the back of the redhead's neck. There, solid and clearly visible, was a crescent shaped birthmark – the same she'd once seen on her son.

Her eyes widened, and her almost stilled heart was sent into a mad dash as all her former suspicions were confirmed. " Oh my…!"

Her son… After all this time, he was still…

All of a sudden, her chaotic thoughts were interrupted as she spotted movement from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened as she turned her gaze to discover one of Black Dahlia's soldiers lift a gun and fire. The bullet never hit its right target, who managed to dodge right on time, but instead continued its journey towards its new, unsuspecting victim. Which happened to be Tala.

Her eyes growing even wider, she sprinted into movement. " No!"

* * *

The group of former Bladebreakers stared at Boris' gun with widened eyes, each of them trying to figure out how the hell they'd be able to get away from this one. 

Boris gave them a somewhat impatient look. " Time's running out", the man informed them. " Which one is more precious to you – your bit-beasts, or your lives?"

Thoughts were buzzing around in Ray's head. A couple of sweat drops formed.

_He won't be able to gun us all down at one go_, he mused. _If he'd be distracted for even just a little while…_

Only those stood behind him noticed the slightest twitch his hand made, searching. " We're a team, right? We should also work as one." Finding what'd he'd been looking for, he wrapped his hand tightly around it, then – faster than Boris could blink – threw it towards Tyson. " Move it, NOW!"

Tyson's eyes widened as the bluenette realized what the object thrown at him was. Ray's bit-chip. " Ray, what…?"

But the raven didn't hear anymore, as he was already moving, fast. With the training he'd received in his home-village, it took no effort of him to punch the gun from stunned Boris' hand. The weapon slid a nice distance backwards.

' _MASTER!_' Driger's terrified voice shrieked inside his head.

" Ray, are you out of your mind?!" he could faintly hear Hilary yelp.

Boris emitted a loud growl, look of rage and humiliation in his eyes. " That – you brat – was the final stunt of yours!"

He aimed another punch at the wrath-blinded man's face. " So long as I manage to take you down with me, asshole…", he hissed, raising his fist again. " … it doesn't matter."

But by then, Boris had regained his self-control. Ray found a shudder travelling through him when the man's irony hold graphed his wrist, nearly breaking it. " Did you really think it'd be that easy to take me down?" A punch threw him to the floor. " Guess again."

Golden eyes flashing, he threw his leg forward, successfully tackling the man down. " I know enough to not have such delusions, you fuck."

**¨**

At this point, Tyson – realizing that something would have to be done – finally regained his ability to move. All thoughts whirring in a huge mess, he darted towards the stone-table, praying that he'd make it on time. Finally reaching his destination, he fought furiously against the urge to look over his shoulder when he heard Ray and Boris' voices along with sounds of falling down and punches. There was no time to hesitate.

He could've sworn the table begun to buzz when he rapidly placed three bit-chips into the holes on it – just then realizing that two were still missing. Heart skipping a beat, he whipped his gaze towards Hilary (who was staring at the fight between Ray and Boris) and Max (who'd sunken to the floor with Milja's body, searching for the woman's pulse). " Hils, Maxie, throw your bit-chips to me, _now_!" he screamed.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Max nodded. In a flash, the chip was flying through the air towards him. " Hurry, Tyson! I don't think we have much time!"

He made an exasperated sound. " You don't think I already know that?!" he huffed, taking a catch and placing the chip into place.

He grinned brightly as the table's glow grew far brighter than before. " Done! Only one more to go!"

**¨**

Ray's breathing eased a little as he heard Tyson's words.

It'd all be over soon. They'd succeeded.

Unfortunately, however, it appeared his momentary loss of focus had been a huge mistake. Before he could as much as blink, Boris aimed one more punch at him, causing stars to dance upon his vision. " I'm not letting you destroy everything I've been dedicating myself to for all these years, you useless idiot!"

As his head begun to clear out little by little, he spotted Boris' gun laying nearby, only about three or so steps away. His eyes flashed with determination.

It was time to bring an end to this, once and for all.

With one, fiery kick he managed to push to older man further from him, and begun to crawl his way towards the weapon, his head still too hazy to allow standing up. His hand was already reaching out for the gun, when a heavy boot was suddenly slammed against his fingers. He couldn't restrain a mew of pain when his fingers were crushed against stony floor, and sounds of crackling bones could be heard.

Boris snorted while leaning down and picking up the gun. " Foolish little thing. You actually thought you could win this." Metal was pointed towards him. " Goodnight."

**¨**

Hearing those words, Tyson's self-control broke and he spun around. His eyes widened as the sight met him. " No…!"

" RAY!" Hilary shrieked, and begun to sprint forward – but she was hopelessly too late.

A deafening bang was heard, and in a matter of seconds Ray's face gained a look of pain and surprise, before he slumped to the cold floor.

Disbelief and such rage Tyson had never felt before rooted him tightly to the spot as he watched outraged, teary-eyed Hilary attack Boris with all her might. " You bastard!" she screamed. " How could you…?!"

With what seemed to require no effort, Boris punched her, sending her flying backwards. " Pathetic", the man declared, then prepared his gun once more. " Now… Which one of you fools would like to be the next one to go? Or have you finally regained your senses?"

Tyson barely heard, his terrified gaze locked to the pool of blood that'd begun to form underneath Ray's heartbreakingly still form.

This just couldn't be real…

" Tyson!" Hilary's voice called him back into reality. There was a line of blood oozing from her nose, but her teary eyes were nothing but fire as she threw her bit-chip towards him. " Catch!"

He reached out his hand and took a step forward – until everything stilled, and his eyes widened once more, though this time for a whole another reason.

Two more gunshots echoed in the walls.

After a moment, a small clinking sound was heard as the bit-chip hit the floor, followed by a shrill scream from Hilary and a loud gasp from Max.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group inside the BBA-centre could actually feel a battle approaching. 

Mr. Dickinson didn't think he'd ever been as terrified as he was while hiding in a carefully disguised safety-room (which one of his employees had suggested to be built) with Bruce Granger, Sonia, Katia plus Tyson and Hilary's baby-twins (who were currently soothed and watched over by Judy Tate). At that moment, he did the only thing he could to maintain his sanity. He reasoned.

There was no staff inside the building – he'd given them all a day off the day before. So right now, all he had to worry about was the gang. And…

Katia's voice interrupted his thoughts. " Mommy, is Konstantin alright?" There was a heartbreaking look of utter worry upon the ten-year-old's face.

Sonia managed to smile while ruffling her daughter's hair, although her own worry for Max must've been overwhelming. " Of course he is, honey. Everything's going to work out."

All three of them jumped when the room's door was suddenly opened, but calmed down upon discovering it was only Kenny. Despite darkness, they could see a pronounced shiner decorating the computer-whiz's eye as he led startled and suspicious looking Mischa in. Noticing what they were looking at, the brunette winced. " Please, don't ask."

Mr. D frowned, noticing something missing. " Where's Emily?"

Worry was clear upon Kenny's face as he replied. " She went to get Anna and Joshua." The man swallowed hard. " She said it shouldn't take long."

Mr. D fought the urge to wince. " I'm sure she'll be back in a second."

Kenny gave an odd sound that was most likely supposed to be a laughter. " I really hope so. Because…" He trailed off.

Silence fell.

¨

Only a couple of hallways away, Emily sprinted into the room where she and Kenny had left Anna and Joshua to sleep in.

Joshua jolted a bit as she shook him awake, but calmed down right away when recognizing her. Anna, on the other hand, was obviously unable to see her, and begun to shiver when awakened by a sudden force. A small bang of ache appeared to her chest. " It's alright, sweetie. It's just me. I'm sorry I scared you." Her eyes then became stern as she looked at both of her kids. " Anna, Joshua, we'll have to go, _now_. A group of very bad people is attacking this building – we need to get to a safe place."

With wide, terrified eyes, the children nodded wordlessly. She opened her mouth for words of comfort, but much to her dismay nothing came. And so they slipped towards the door without saying a word, minds forming soundless pleas.

Unfortunately, none of those pleas seemed to be registered. For as soon as she opened the door, she gasped when meeting a impressively sized gun. The male-soldier holding it smirked icily. " So here you were hiding."

Instinctively she positioned herself so that her body was protecting the children as much as possible. Her eyes filled with a huge set of emotions when she stared at the soldier's fingers squeeze all the more tightly around the weapon, fully expecting the final blow to come. The weapon would go off any moment now, she was sure.

But the hit never came.

She blinked with surprise when the man's eyes suddenly bulged a bit until he fell forward, unconscious. And it was then she finally saw Bryan, who was standing right behind the soldier. The lilac-haired gave the unconscious heap a disgusted look before fixing his sharp eyes on her. " Are you okay?"

She nodded, dazed. " Y – yeah." She gulped a bit. " Thanks."

The Russian simply waved a hand. " C'mon, we'll better get going before any more of these…" He made a loud swallow. " … nasty people find you. I'll take you to where the others are hiding."

She followed without a hint of hesitation.

¨

Some moments later, Bryan looked around with extreme caution before moving a particular book in one shelf of the building's huge library. In a blink, a small secret space was opened up for them.

The people inside cast fearful glances towards the door as it was opened, but breathed deeply with relief when finding them. Unable to restrain himself for even a briefest second, Kenny rushed forward, pulling his family into a bone-crushing hug.

Bryan, on the other hand, frowned with almost showing worry when discovering that certain faces were still missing.

Seeing this, Mr. D's eyes softened. " Irina is looking for Nikita, Konstantin and Adi. Don't worry – I'm sure she'll be able to protect herself."

He nodded stiffly, and opened his mouth. All words were, however, halted when a sudden, extremely dark feeling went through him, from head to toes. He shuddered.

_Oh no…_

Seeing his expression, Mr. D frowned. " Bryan, what…?"

He was gone before the man ever got the chance to finish his sentence.

They were all surprised when after a moment, Bruce begun to move as well. Fret flashed in Judy's eyes. " What do you think you're doing?"

The man's eyes were filled with hardness and determination. " There's a group of kids trapped into this building, and both of my sons are missing. I'm going to find them before those soldiers do."

Judy's eyes flashed. " I'm coming along."

" No." Bruce's eyes softened considerably. " You need to stay here and look after the twins." They could both tell that wasn't the real reason, but neither pressed the issue.

The woman seemed to shudder a bit, knowing that there was nothing she could do to change the stubborn man's mind. " You'll better be careful, do you hear me? Because if you do something stupid, I sweat…" She trailed off.

In spite of all, Bruce managed to smile weakly. " Stop worrying. I'll be back before you know it." With that he, too, disappeared before any objections could be voiced.

¨

Only one floor above, Irina was lead by some instinct within – mother's intuition, could it possibly be? – as she entered a small, yet extremely comfortable room.

Despite the situation, a smile graced her lips when she met Nikita's eyes, which turned from scared to relieved when seeing her. " It's alright", she all but whispered.

No matter how hesitant he still was towards people, Nikita lost all control over himself at those words, and before she blinked he'd wrapped his tiny arms around her and buried his face into her clothes. " T – thank you", she could've sworn she heard him murmur. " Thank you."

Her eyes filled with utter warmth and nearly spilling tears of movement. But before she managed to voice a single one of the thoughts whirring inside her head, a voice interrupted her. " This is adorable, it must give you that much. But unfortunately I'm forced to cut this… bonding-moment short." Turning around, she found one of Black Dahlia's soldiers, a rather big-sized man who looked back at her with eyes that carried no emotions. " It's time for me to complete my mission."

¨

In the building's lower floors, Brooklyn and Hiro came to discover all too clearly that it wasn't easy to hide a group of terrified kids from the soldiers attacking the building. But eventually (after a lot of calming words) it became silent in the in the quite well hidden cellar-space that was much too small for their group.

Hiro almost dared to sigh with relief – until his careful ears suddenly steps two pairs of heavy steps, far closer to the storage's door than he would've liked. He swallowed heavily, feeling very cold.

If something wouldn't be done soon, those freaks would find them, and kill each and every single one of them, down to the very last child.

With that thought ushering him forward, he pushed himself up from the floor and began to make his way towards the door, steps somewhat shaky.

" What do you think you're doing?" Brooklyn's shushed, terror-filled voice suddenly sounded.

He didn't dare to turn and look at his fiancé. " Someone's gotta lead those idiots away from here." _No matter what the cost_, he silently added.

His hand was already rested to the door handle, when he heard Brooklyn whispering again. " Kira, take care of the kids, okay?" the orange hair said to the oldest of the children.

His eyes widening, he spun around to find Brooklyn also standing up, Kira (as well as most of the other kids who were old enough to understand the situation) staring at them with terrified eyes. " But…! Those people, they…!" The last words were swallowed.

A warm, yet slightly sad look appeared into Brooklyn's eyes. " Don't worry about us – we'll be okay." The gaze then turned a lot sterner. " Be quiet, and stay here. Don't let those people find you."

Horror built up in Hiro's chest. " I'm not taking you with me!" he exclaimed as loudly as he possibly could.

Brooklyn's eyes showed nothing but resolve when colliding with his. " There's nothing you could say or do that'd make me let you leave alone. So let's stop wasting time and get going, okay?"

Unable to speak another word due to a lump that filled his throat and a strange sensation filling his eyes, he nodded weakly.

Casting a one last glance towards the horrified children and trying to seem as reassuring as possible, they stepped out. As soon as they closed the door after them, the two soldiers who'd been terrifyingly nearby noticed them.

Hiro realized that he was beginning to shiver as he took a deep shuddering breath.

_Heaven help us…_

Without wasting another precious second, they ran towards the exit nearby, the guards following (never remembering to inspect the room they'd escaped from).

* * *

Kai had never moved quite as fast as he did when dodging one attack from Noah after another, throwing his responses with as much intensity as humanly possible. 

He couldn't keep himself from smirking carnivorously as a sickening crunch was heard when his fist met the other's nose. " Second time I broke your nose, bastard."

A fist flew his way, slamming against his prepared open palm. " Third, Dollface", Noah corrected him, threatening, stomach-turning gleam in his eyes. " How unfortunate you've forgotten about that little sparring-session of ours."

He snorted while delivering a punch that missed its target with an inch. " I didn't exactly consider it worth remembering."

**¨**

Dmitri – who'd been helplessly observing the battle with widened eyes, one hand pressed against his injured shoulder – was suddenly ripped out of his concentration by a feeling of painful, searing squirming underneath his skin.

Looking downwards with deep reluctance, he felt his eyes grow even further upon discovering patterns of darkest purple dancing upon his skin. That chilling doctor's (Repnin, wasn't it?) words came echoing into his ears.

/ _" This injection will finally awaken something that's been laying in slumber inside you."_ /

He gulped laboriously. " Oh fuck…"

**¨**

Hearing Dmitri's somewhat pained whisper, Kai instinctively turned his gaze towards the silver-haired, and felt his body grow unnaturally cold as he saw the patterns, too. " Oh shit…"

That moment's distraction was all Noah needed. From the corner of his eye, Kai could see something approaching, until an irony kick was straight at his stomach, ceasing his breath, and he flew through the air. Despite himself, he emitted a hiss of pain as his head slammed mercilessly against a wall, and he was nearly knocked out. He could feel something warm, thick and moist on the back of his head.

_Damnit…_

Forcing his eyes open, he found everything spinning a little, and realized that his hearing wasn't working right. He saw that Dmitri's lips were moving frantically as the man screamed something with an expression of utter terror, while Noah approached him with a chilling sneer, also saying something.

In a flash, his ability to move returned, although his ears were still blocked. He jumped into a standing position – only to face a gun Noah aimed his way. Although he couldn't hear a sound, he could tell he was screaming loud protests when he noticed Dmitri beginning to dash towards the bastard in a desperate attempt to take over the man. Defying all dizziness, he begun to rush forward as well, frantic to stop what was about to happen before it'd be too late.

And then – unable to do a thing a stop it – he saw Dmitri collide with the snake-eyed. The trigger was pulled.

* * *

Still in that extremely beautiful, strange place he'd recently woken up in, Robert blinked at Johnny's cryptic words. " Help me… let go?" He frowned. " You mean… I'm going to die?" 

Johnny shook his head with amusement and sadness tinged expression, making him even further confused. " It's not your world I'm trying to convince you into letting go of. I'm not here to help you die, but to live." The Scott's eyes became uncharacteristically soft. " Spencer loves you, and from what I can tell, the feeling is very much mutual. So stop hanging on to something that'll never be and give yourself a chance to be happy – for both your sake."

First time since he'd came into this place, Robert felt warmth pumping through.

He'd known for a long time he loved Spencer. But it wasn't until at that moment he realized just how much.

A somewhat arrogant, knowing look appeared to Johnny's face. " So you're finally catching on, huh? It sure took you long enough." The redhead's eyes softened once more. " Trust me, I know how good it feels to be with someone you love and who loves you back with all their damn heart. So stop being an idiot and take your chance for that. Don't throw it all away."

He knew Johnny was right. But still, he just had to ask… " I'm going to see you again one day, right?"

" Of course you will, stupid." The redhead smirked. " Now quit the sappy stuff and go back already, will you? And make damn sure you won't waste this second chance; I'll be watching you."

He couldn't keep himself from smiling faintly, although sadness must've been apparent in his eyes. " I know." After a moment's thought, he added. " I'll miss you."

Johnny rolled his eyes that had something soft, almost sad in them. " Yeah, yeah." The redhead flashed him a one last grin. " So long, Jurgen."

He nodded his own goodbyes and opened his mouth, but before he managed to pump any more volume into his voice everything became painfully bright and he felt himself fade away. Little did he know, what he'd been about to say was left lingering into the strange place.

' _Thank you._'

¨

In the hospital's waiting room, Spencer felt a warm flow go through him.

A smile of utter relief rose to his exhausted face.

¨

The nurse who'd announced Robert had stopped breathing suddenly made a loud gasp. " H-He's breathing again!"  
Eyes filled with bafflement, Spencer's doctor checked and gasped as well. Just a moment ago, she'd been ready to proclaim this man dead, and now… " What the hell just happened?"

No one could answer.

* * *

It seemed like time had stopped working in the ancient room the group of ex-Bladebreakers was in. Hilary's huge-sized eyes were filled with utter terror as they glanced towards Tyson, who'd pressed a hand against a bleeding wound that'd appeared to his chest. Boris, too, had pressed a hand against a gunshot wound on his stomach, spiteful eyes darted towards Milja, who'd bounced into a sitting-position and was now pointing a gun towards him. Max's head was spinning so badly he barely managed to sit as he desperately tried to take in everything around him. 

A growl escaped Boris while the gun slipped from his hold, making a loud sound when hitting the floor. " I… shot you… straight to heart…", he hissed. " How…?"

Milja snickered icily. " You've never heard of a bullet-proofed west?" Her eyes hardening, she tightened her grip on her weapon once more. " It's 'bout time to finish this, you piece of shit."

She fired again, and this time the bullet hit Boris straight in the middle of his forehead. Seeming almost surprised, the man managed to stay up for a fleeing second, until his eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground.

After several moments, Milja allowed her hand to drop.

It was finally over.

**¨**

Tyson registered hardly any of this, partially because of the pain blocking all his senses, partially because of all his screaming thoughts.

Barely managing to keep his body from crumbling completely, he graphed Hilary's bit-chip (which had fallen to the floor that was no slightly bloodied) with a badly trembling hand, then turned to the table once more. With the absolutely last of his strength, he managed to slide the chip into place. The table lit into what seemed like an inferno.

A tiny, extremely weary smile came to his face. " I… did it… damnit… I… did it…"

With that, his eyes slid closed, and he begun to fall, everything disappearing.

**¨**

As far as it was humanly possible, Hilary's eyes grew even larger than before as she sprinted forward, managing to catch Tyson just before he would've hit the ground. " TYSON!" Hearing no response, she felt tears building up behind her eyes. " You damn moron… Don't you dare do this to me, do you hear me!" She shook him, but there was still no response. A couple of tears rolled. " Don't you dare…!"

Max, on the other hand, rushed over to Ray, searching for pulse with frantic movements. His heart nearly stopped. " He… He's barely breathing…"

Just then, the affects of the bit-beats being joined begun to show. All three conscious ones of them yelped with fright when a flash of extremely bright, white light flashed from the table, going through the entire room. Once the light disappeared, it felt like the entire world had begun to crumble.

Milja's eyes widened. " We've gotta get the hell out of here! This place is going down!"

Max frowned. " What about Kai, Tala and everyone else?"

" We'll worry about that later, alright?" Milja growled, just managing to dodge a piece of debris falling on her way to help Hilary with Tyson. Together she and Hilary managed to support the bluenette so that they'd be able to run. " We've gotta move it, right now, or we'll be squashed like bugs!"

Seeming hesitant, Max nodded slowly, extremely reluctantly coming to a conclusion that Milja was right. If they wanted even a slightest chance to help anyone, they'd have to be alive. With those thoughts, he cautiously placed one hand under Ray's legs and other behind the raven's back, then lifted the other up.

Not another word was said as they begun to run, hoping for best being the only thing they could do.

* * *

Tala had never, ever liked being touched, especially when he had no control over the matter. That's why he jolted violently when a rough hand was placed to his shoulder and he became pushed down with irony force. 

His blue eyes smouldered when turning and finding Darja. His mother or not, he barely knew this woman – her touch was definitely unwanted. " What the heck are you doing?" he nearly hissed.

His tone didn't seem to affect the woman a slightest. She opened her mouth the exact moment a bullet whistled above them, crossing the precise point where Tala's head had been a moment earlier. " Does that answer your question?"

He swallowed, not willing to look at the woman while he straightened his form. " That was the second time you've saved me today", he stated with deep unwillingness.

As he finally forced himself to look to side, he found the woman's eyes far softer than they'd been. Although he never said the words, she seemed to understand. " No problem, Tala."

Feeling this absolutely smothering need to tell absolutely everything, he opened his mouth. But before any words came out, the building began to shudder. He barely noticed the chaos that ensued around him as the soldiers and even some rebels panicked, and everyone begun to rush out. All that fit into his chaotic mind was a single thought. " Kai…"

With half an ear, he heard Darja gasp. " Dmitri…!"

His eyes hardened when darting towards the woman. " This shit-hole isn't going to last long. We should get moving."

Darja's eyes flashed. " No! I'm not letting you stay here – it's too dangerous! You're going to get the hell out of here, as fast and far as possible!"

If anything, those words caused his eyes to grow even more determined. " There's no way you could ever make me leave. Would you abandon Dmitri here?"

Darja's eyes softened as the woman emitted a defeated sigh. " So you just had to inherit my stubbornness", she sighed, speaking more to herself than him. After a long moment, she nodded with obvious reluctance. " Fine. I'm taking upstairs, you check the lower floors. Be out in six minutes. Understood?"

He nodded. Once more, he opened his mouth to say something (even he had no idea of what). But Darja cut him off, her eyes suspiciously moist. " Be careful, alright?" And with that, she hurried off.

He didn't know for how he stood there – not even noticing the pieces of the building falling all around him – when Wolborg's voice broke through. ' _Master… I __can sense __him. I can lead you to him_', the bit-beast announced, sounding somewhat anxious. ' _We should hurry._'

His eyes flashed. ' _Then what are we waiting for?_'

And so he ran, skilfully avoiding being hit by all the junk falling down and hoping – praying – that he wasn't too late.

* * *

In the BBA-building, Ian ran through the hallways as fast as humanly possible, half-dragging panting and trembling Ming-Ming behind him. Although he'd been trained for battles for all his life, he realized that he'd never been this terrified in his entire life. 

They turned around one more corner until they froze completely. There, five soldiers of Black Dahlia were waiting for them. A man who seemed to be leading the group snickered upon seeing them. " Well how about this… Looks like we got a little bit of action after all."

Ian's eyes turned stony. " Ming, run."

The woman shook her head with wide eyes. " No, I'm…!"

" NOW!"

After hesitating for a longest time, the woman took two steps backwards, the rushed away.

One of the soldiers laughed. " So you didn't want her to stay and see you getting your ass kicked? Understandable."

He smirked coldly. These idiots were underestimating him – this'd be easy. " Well, if you want to do this the hard way… That can very well be arranged."

Three of five men were down before they even properly realized what was happening, completely taken aback by his speed and force. The two last ones, however, were proven to be more of a challenge. He ducked down when a kick was aimed his way, hissing as his ankle twisted painfully, then – ignoring the slight pain flowing – jumped once more, making an impressive black-flip over one of the remaining opponents, managing to take the man down. But as he landed, things got a lot more complicated. A sickening snap was heard, and he didn't manage to fight back the small growl that came when a wave of pain erupted from his ankle.

_Oh shit…_

His last remaining opponent grinned wickedly. " So you managed to get yourself defenceless? How unfortunate – it would've been much more satisfying to finish you off with you in full strength." The man's other hand reached out to look for something. " But now…"

Suddenly, something he would've last expected happened. The man's mouth remained hanging open when a nauseating 'swat' was heard. The man's eyes widened drastically before he fell with a loud thud.

Ian could just feel his eyes widen when he found Ming-Ming stood before the man, a long iron-bar in her trembling hands. Her eyes were filled with shock while staring at the unmoving soldier. " Oh my…! What have I…?!"

His eyes softened a bit. " It's alright." He would've said 'thank you', had his pride allowed him to. After a moment and a wince of pain, he spoke again. " Now… Would you please help me up? We'll better get the hell away from here."

Ming-Ming nodded, still in a state of shock, and after some long moments managed to convince herself to move.

" Remind me to never piss you off, will you?" he noted as she gently helped him up, and they begun to make their way away.

Despite her state of shock, Ming-Ming laughed just a little.

¨

One floor down, Bryan was sprinting through the hallways once more, desperately attempting to find Irina, Nikita, Konstantin and Adi, who hadn't been in the room where Kai and Tala had left their kids to sleep. Near-terror squeezed his heart as his imagination came up with sickening images of what could've been done to the four of them.

All of a sudden, his careful ears picked Konstantin's very much familiar voice. " Stay the hell away from my sister!"

Instantly, he begun to sprint towards the sound, and ended up finding an extremely small room that looked more like a storage-space than anything else. There, a young woman (or no, a girl) with plum-coloured hair was stood before Konstantin, who was holding baby-Adi protectively and glaring at the girl with seething eyes. (1)

He could hear a small, icy laughter. " Just hand over the brat, and make things easier on yourself. You can't even imagine what kind of pain I'll be able to put you through if you resist."

Bryan's eyes flickered with anger.

He'd make that bitch regret dearly ever laying a hand on a child.

In a move swifter than eye, he'd graphed an extremely sharp, star-shaped blade he'd once made and thrown it forward. As the girl turned her gaze towards him, he was almost sure the blade would hit her right in the middle of forehead – but that never happened.

It took all he had to keep his eyes from widening when the girl lifted her hand and graphed blade skilfully into between two fingers. Not even a drop of blood was spilled.

The girl gave him a chilling smile. " Well how about this…", she mused, amusement flickering in her eyes while she allowed the blade to drop. " One of you idiots is actually going to put up a good fight for his miserable life." With a flowing motion, she'd revealed two long daggers from the sleeves of her long jacket. " Too bad it isn't going to save you – or these brats."

He scoffed. " We'll see about that."

With that, the battle begun.

¨

Looking at the man stood before her, Irina found herself beginning to shiver with nearly exploding wrath. Her eyes gained a dangerous look as she took a firm stand before Nikita. " You piece of shit, keep your hands away from my son!"

She couldn't see the expression upon Nikita's face, but she heard an extremely loud gasp. The man before her, on the other hand, sneered. " Do you honestly think you'd be able to protect him? How pathetic."

Emitting a growl that resembled that of tiger's, she charged forward – only to find her fist meeting an open palm. Her eyes flashed with fury and surprise when colliding with the man's stoic ones that held a colour of blood in the lack of light. " I see you've mistaken me to one of those pitiable idiots sent to attack before. Let me assure you, I'm not one of them. Master Hiwatari has trained me for this for my entire life."

Despite the situation, she snorted. " 'Master'?" She slammed her fist forward, and it came dangerously close to hitting the man's face. " Should I take it as you're his own little puppy?"

Rage flickered, and before she managed to even blink a surge of pain struck her face. Looking at the man once more, she encountered a pair of flaming eyes. " I am no one's puppy, bitch", her opponent hissed.

She was about to retort, until she heard Nikita emit a whimper of pain and fright. Immediately turning her head with extreme worry, she found her eyes widening. " What the…?!"

Nikita's eyes – which were slowly turning into a shade of bright red – were filled with terror when looking back at her. The boy's skin was filled with furiously spinning dark-blue patterns. As the trembling child opened his mouth, she could clearly see a pair of sharp fangs. " H – help me… P – please… P – please help m – me!"

The desperation in that thin, shivering voice almost brought tears to her eyes. Pain filled her unnaturally tight chest as she, too, opened her mouth, but words simply refused to come.

Her slip of concentration was exactly what the man had been waiting for. Before she managed to get a slightest clue of what was approaching, a brutal force threw her against a nearest wall. After an explosion of pain everything became black.

¨

Outside the building, Hiro and Brooklyn had no idea of for how long they'd been running when they suddenly reached a dead-end. Hiro's breath wheezed and a look of terror appeared into his eyes as he and Brooklyn stood on a cliff.

The fall itself wasn't impossibly high. But below, he could see a razor-sharp field of rocks waiting. And if one would in some miraculous way manage to dodge those, there were still hungry waves of ice-cold water, anxious to take a jumper into their eternal embrace. Survival would be a miracle.

And behind them, he could hear the guards approaching, already so close by that any minute now they'd start shooting.

There was nowhere to go.

He shuddered a bit with surprise when a hand was suddenly wrapped around his, holding tenderly. Looking up, he found a pair of trustful azure eyes looking back at him. Light shone in the man's engagement ring. " All the way down. Come what may", the orange-haired whispered.

His own hand returning Brooklyn's hold with a nearly desperate force, he was powerless to keep a couple of tears from coming. As they looked at each other for one more fleeing second, the valuable words didn't have to be voiced out loud to be known.

' _I love you._'

Taking deep breaths, they jumped into emptiness just as the first bullets whistled.

* * *

In the ancient labyrinth underneath Black Dahlia's base, Kai was almost sure his heart would simply stop as his hearing finally returned to catch Dmitri's small yelp of pain before it became dead silent. Unimaginable, mind numbing surge of emotions washed over him when the silver-haired's limp body slumped into his arms, what seemed like gallons of blood staining the front of his shirt. 

Despite Noah's presence, he couldn't keep shimmering from appearing into his eyes. " DMITRI!"

This… couldn't be happening… This had be… a sick dream… A trick of imagination…

His eyes were filled with hotness he was determined to hold back for now as they locked to Noah, who was smirking amusedly. " You… piece of shit…"

Noah snorted. " It wasn't my fault he got in the way, no? Or that he ended up into the middle of all this, for the matter."

At those words, Kai felt something inside him snap, but he refused to let all rage unleashed just yet. With the most gentle of moves, he laid the precious cargo in his arms to the ground. His moves firm and rapid despite the slight tremble of hands, he ripped three slices of fabric from his black pants and dark-purple shirt. Not stopping to think for even a moment, he wrapped two of the slices to tight rolls, then pressed them firmly to the gaping wound. Still not hesitating, he wrapped the much longer slice (which went all the way around Dmitri's middle torso) so that it anchored the two others firmly to place, effectively squeezing them tightly against the wound.

He shivered with mild relief as the flow of blood slowed significantly after a couple of beats, but his muscles didn't relax one bit. Dmitri had lost a lot of blood, and there was no telling how much damage had been done inside. He'd have to get the silver-haired out of this rat-hole, fast.

Noah, who'd remained silent until then, made an amused sound in the back of his throat while putting his gun away. " So you're actually thinking you can save him?"

Now, Kai mused, was the time to let all that was whirring inside him loose. Casting a one last glance towards Dmitri's face (feeling more guilty than ever in his entire life), he jumped up, and was rushing towards Noah before the man could properly realize what was happening. His strike sent the man flying to the floor and sliding at least two metres backwards. " I already told you, you piece of shit", he remarked in a dangerously calm voice, watching as the other struggled to all-fours. " If you want to keep me here, you'll have to work a hell lot harder than that."

Noah smirked. " Is that so? Well, then, allow me to remind you that if you want to get out of here…" All his alarm-systems activated as the man fished out something. " … you'll have to work a lot harder as well."

He could actually feel boiling spreading through his veins as he clenched his fists. It was now or never. " As you wish, you piece of shit."

Before the other could move another muscle, he kicked forward with all his might, sending Noah sliding again. He grinned icily when hearing a small crack and growl as the man hit the wall. " That one was for Dmitri", he hissed. " And now…" He was hovering above the man in a blink, his steady hand wrapped around the snake-eyed's gun. " … it's time to finish off what I came here for."

After that, everything happened as fast as a flash of lightning. Their hands moved, and a beat later two chilling sounds were heard; a gunshot, and a nauseating wet sound of knife plunging into flesh. Kai was powerless against the flash of pain that appearing into his eyes when he laid a feeble hand to the knife Noah had showed right into his stomach.

_Oh shit…_

Despite all pain and soon appearing dizziness, he managed to stand tall as he watched his bullet – which had hit right Dmitri straight to chest – working its magic, causing blood to roll in a sickening river. The man's snake's eyes filled with what looked like surprise when looking up him. " Holy damn, Dollface…", the man managed to choke, then grinned weakly, coughing blood. " You…" Before the next word ever managed to make its way out, Noah's eyes glazed over, and the man fell utterly limp.

For several endless seconds Kai watched with stern eyes, not trusting the man to stay dead. Eventually – as he finally realized that it was actually over and adrenaline faded – it all became too much. He fell to the floor, his bloodied hand slipping from his wound.

With the absolutely last of his might, he forced his body into moving and crawled over to Dmitri's hopelessly still form. Barely possessing the strength it required, he lifted his clean hand to the silver-haired's face. Yet again, his eyes were sent stinging by how cold it felt, and two crystalline tears escaped against his will.

He opened his mouth to say something – he had absolutely no idea of what – but no longer found what forming words would've required. In utter defeat, he allowed his hand drop from Dmitri's cheek, and his searing eyes slid closed. He fell limply to the man's side, one arm resting on the silver-haired's body (almost like in a weak attempt to protect). His mind was completely oblivious to the fact that the building was collapsing all around him.

Dangling on the very edge of consciousness, he could all of a sudden faintly hear Tala's frantic voice. He wasn't sure if it was because of echo or his spinning head, but the voice seemed to be coming from every direction at once. " Kai! Kai, are you in there!" There was a odd, banging sound he could just make out with all other noise and darkness sliding in. " Kai, answer me, damnit! Can you hear me?"

Slumping even further to the floor, he felt his eyes sting as they slid closed. " Go… J – Just go, Tallie…", he whispered, although there was no way the redhead could hear him. " Get… out of… h – here… Please… Leave…"

" KAI!"

There was only a thin trace of consciousness left. " Get… out…"

The entire world vanished, melted into blinding whiteness.

**¨**

Tala's heart – heck, his entire body – was thumping with terror as he kept banging the blocks of debris he knew separated him from Kai with all his desperation, knuckles already bloodied. " Kai!" he screamed yet again, his voice growing scratchy. " K…!"

Then, his voice became slammed into the back of his throat as his gaze dropped downwards.

There, running like a small river, blood smeared from underneath the door.

His eyes widened to a nearly impossible size. " No… No, no, NO!"

From his terror, he couldn't see the piece of ruins falling his way.

He only felt an electric-like jolt of pain until everything became darker than night.

* * *

As soon as the building was down, electricity returned to the world that'd been sauntering in darkness for several months. 

Black Dahlia had been defeated.

There was once more light.

All around the world, people gathered to streets and after daze begun to cheer, feeling hope for a first time since darkness had fallen.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

1) You probably can't remember because she was mentioned so briefly, but this is the girl mentioned in the very beginning of the last chapter.

* * *

A/N: (winces) Yeah, I came back after a LONG break, and immediately throw all these cliffies at you. Sorry! 

As I feel a need to escape FAST, I'll get going. But first… **PLEASE** do review! It seems I've managed to develop a nice little crisis of inspiration, so right now, hearing from you guys would seriously mean a world to me! (sends pleading eyes)

Until next time, folks – I seriously hope it'll will appear faster than this one! (sweatdrops)

Be good!

* * *

**Chapter countdown:**

One chapter an epilogue to go. Woohoo!

* * *

**BloodRedViolet**: (winces) If the reviews so far have been a strain for you, I can't even imagine what these once do! I'm so sorry! Right now, the only comfort I can offer is that at least the end of the story will soon end them. 

My goodness, I just can't believe how close to an end this story is! It feels like ages since I started out with this one! (makes an anime fall)

Again, GIGANTIC thank yous for reviewing! I really hope you'll be staying tuned!

**¨**

**thegreatwhitewolf**: Three exams AND a lab quiz in one week? Wow – so I'm not the only one who's tortured by school! (winces)

Thee-hee, gosh how good it is to hear that there are other BrookxHiro fans out there as well! Hooray! (dances with joy) Hey, maybe I should make a fic of them…? (pauses to ponder)

Once more, enormous thank yous for reviewing! See you around, yeah?

**¨**

**Fengary**: Gosh, you have no idea of how proud I am you like the characters! (jumps all over the place with utter joy) (Yay, I've created a Tala-lover!) (hearts in eyes)

A sequel, hmm? (scratches chin with a thoughtful expression) What a interesting thought… Interesting indeed… Whoever knows, if my devious mind manages to come up with a decent plotline, there could actually be one. I've kinda grown on to these characters – it'd be heartbreaking to let go of them. (smirks)

Darja felt… a bond, I guess, between she and Tala. Heh, a mother knows their kids, huh?

Hooray, I'm so glad you like BryanxIrina! It's become one of my favorite couples in this fic.

Ooooh yeah, Adi definitely has Tala's eyes. (squeals) Gosh, she's such a cutie – and she'll definitely be a real heartbreaker when she grows up! (snickers)

Once more, loads and loads of thank yous for reviewing! I really hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**LadyOfTheBluePhoenix**: (cringes) The next update seriously took time, huh? Once more, I'm so sorry about the wait!

Heh, I'm so glad you liked the Konstantin and Adi –scene! I just couldn't resist making it once I got the chance!

My goodness, I just can't believe how close to an end this story is! It feels like ages since I started out with this one! (makes an anime fall and sniffs) Heh, perhaps I'm having a borderline writer's block because I wouldn't want to finish up this fic. (Yeah, a real psychologist speaking here…) (snorts)

Again, MASSIVE thank yous for the review – I'm beyond thrilled you liked the chapter! I really hope you'll be sticking around for the final chapters!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** **Kuznetsov **– A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	26. Megiddo Saga, Chp 13: … There's A Beginn

A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry! Dear goodness, it's taken for well over a month since the last update! School has seriously swallowed me up. I'm so sorry!

I know you guys would deserve to get the new chapter already, but before that… HUGE thank yous for the review – you guys can't even imagine how much your voices mean to me! Thank you!

But no, since you've already been forced to wait for much too long, let's go! The final (!) real chapter is here! I REALLY hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Stood before a news camera, a young female-reporter with long burgundy hair and almost black eyes cleared her throat before starting to speak. Her gaze was filled with disbelief and joy. " Almost six months ago, the world as we know it came to and end. Nearly one third of the globe was destroyed by organization that called itself Black Dahlia." A smile that can only be called that of relief appeared as she pointed her hand towards masses of people celebrating all around her, finally having dared to go out after the long, excruciating battle was finally over. " Only an hour ago, electricity finally returned, and it was confirmed that Black Dahlia has been destroyed. As you can see, joy has broken loose all around me. Now, thanks to a group of extremely brave people, there's finally hope of a better tomorrow. The remaining world has received a new beginning."

* * *

(Megiddo Saga, Chapter 13) CHAPTER 26: … There's A Beginning

* * *

No matter how much pain Tala had been through during his life, he wished from the bottom of his heart he would've found enough of strength and voice to scream out loud as consciousness finally begun to rush back into his hazy head.

It took a long moment before he was finally coherent enough to remember what'd happened, and when he did his eyes flew wide.

The building… It'd started to go down, and he'd ran, rushed desperately to get to Kai… And then, there'd been a sound of gunshot, a river of blood…

Helplessly, he tried to struggle to move, but pain that shot from his legs through his entire body halted him. This time, he found himself giving a small wail of pain, no matter how pathetic sign of weakness it was. He grimaced as the pain intensified the exact same rate his mind cleared out.

_Damnit!_

He had to get up, now! He… He needed to… Had to…

He wasn't coherent enough to notice how hazy his mind was becoming while there were suddenly voices, speaking in Russian. " Pereshov, are you sure about this? I still don't see anyone."

" Yes", a somewhat annoyed sounding male-voice slashed. " Darja gave us clear information, remember? Three people are still trapped in here. So shut up and keep looking."

There was muttering – insults, he was pretty sure. But suddenly, the sound stopped with a loud gasp. " Holy crap… Pereshov, look!"

Something painfully bright was all of a sudden directed to his eyes as the steps approached. " Holy shit…"  
Once the infuriating light disappeared, his vision didn't return immediately, but he could hear the men approach still. He couldn't restrain a yelp of agony when something was removed from him, causing pain to surge.

Soon enough, very much unwanted hands were groping him. " Damnit… This is bad."

His sight finally beginning to return, he met two unfamiliar, worried faces. " Do you think he's going to make it?"

Instead of replying, the one who'd been called Pereshov looked at him. " I need you to stay awake and keep your eyes open, alright?" the man told him in a firm voice. He shuddered with mild repulsion and vehemence when a hand grabbed his. " If you hear what I'm saying, squeeze my hand, alright?"

Desperately, his hand crushed around the man's with what must've been painful force. It was hard, excruciating work, but eventually his lips opened, and some strangled word finally willed their way out. " You… help… in there…" He needed these men to understand that he wasn't the only injured one here, that Kai was still trapped in there, before it'd be too late.

His chest grew heavy and cold as neither of the man showed signs of understanding.

Just as he was about to lose all hope, the so far unnamed man seemed to see something on the floor. Cobalt eyes widened dramatically. " Pereshov."

The man who'd been examining him and (judging by the shockwaves of pain he'd been feeling) poking on his injuries looked towards the signalled direction. Another pair of eyes grew huge. " Oh shit…"

Glancing to see what the men were looking at, Tala moved his head weakly, immediately regretting the decision as his vision swayed, almost going black. But eventually his eyes focused on a sight that made him feel like throwing up.

A river of blood, the owner of which he knew all too well.

_No…_

His mind was too numb to allow him to become worried when everything seemed to grow fade as new steps approached. He heard only faint glimpses of the words spoken all around him.

" … injured! …"

" … trapped…"

" … blood…"

" … dead…"

He wasn't entirely sure of for how long had passed when Pereshov's face appeared to linger above his once more, filled with what seemed like worry or panic. The man's lips moved, but he couldn't hear a single word. He just wanted to sleep.

He was pretty sure he gave a sigh before falling into black nothingness.

* * *

During the many fight's he'd been forced through in the Abbey, Bryan didn't remember facing even a handful of opponents as tough as the girl opposing him now.

No matter how hard and fast he hit, jumped and dodged, she seemed to be always that one, crucial step ahead of him.

The girl's mocha-coloured eyes flashed with amusement when catching him disguising a tiny, brief pant. " What's wrong? Don't tell me the mighty Bryan Kuznetsov is out of breath."

His eyes flashed with alarm as he glanced towards the girl. " You'll better have a damn good explanation for knowing my name", he all but hissed, managing to dodge as yet another attack was aimed his way.

" I do, actually." The girl's eyes flashed, just a bit, as she punched, missing his cheek by an inch. " She has a file on each and every single one of you."

He frowned.

_She?_

His lack of concentration turned out to cost him dearly. He hissed with rage and pain as the girl's sledgehammer-hard kick sent him hurled against a wall. He was even further annoyed by noticing that the sight of her sneering face swayed a bit. " How pathetic. You've really gotten rusty, Kuznetsov." Before he could do a thing, the girl had pulled out a weapon, and pointed it to him with a hand that didn't tremble a slightest. " But now, I'm getting really, really sick of this playing around. Master is already waiting for me."

With chilling lucidity, Bryan calculated his possibilities, eventually coming to the grim realization that there was no way he'd be fast enough to avoid her attack. And so he prepared to hear a gunshot, to feel pain beyond any reason.

Those, however, never came. For the next thing he heard was an unfamiliar female voice. " Inka, stop this. He hasn't done a thing to deserve getting killed. Leave him alone." Steel met steel, and the gun fell.

Very slowly, Inka turned her gaze, and Bryan could just feel the rage that erupted as the girl's eyes met another. " Milja? What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The other girl's eyes filled with fire and sadness. " Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your entire life."

Inka arched an eyebrow. " Mistake?" In less than a blink, the girl had pulled out two blades and thrown them at the other. " I don't think I'm the one making such."

Bryan's gaze was blurry, but he could've sworn he saw tears in Milja's eyes as the girls faced off, striking with such merciless ferocity that he was amazed they could stand up through more than one of those. " Please don't make me do this!" He was stunned by the amount of despair he found from Milja's voice. " You've sunken deep, but all hope isn't lost yet. You can still stop this."

For a moment Inka stared, seeming to actually consider taking the offer. But in the end, there was a bitterness stinged snort. " You've gotta be kidding me." The girl's eyes turned stormy, dangerous, as one hand reached out for weapons. " I told you I'd kill you if you ever betray him. I wasn't fooling around."

Milja's eyes were filled with pain as she countered the other's fiery attacks, managed to block each and every single one of them as her opponent was blinded by her rage. " I don't want to hurt you!"

Bryan had always been observant. Therefore it was quite easy for him to detect the tiniest hint of reluctance. But it was quickly pushed away taken over by steel. " Don't you think it's already a bit too late for that?"

To Bryan, the two looked like wild beasts as they attacked each other with all their fire and passion, using fists and kicks when they ran out of weapons. Eventually both sustained several deep, nasty injuries, but neither seemed to care all that much. (He was relieved that at some moment, he'd managed to grab Konstantin and Adi into his arms so the kids didn't need to see a thing.)

For a longest time, Bryan believed the battle would go on forever. That's why shock nearly halted his breath when the end came in what was nothing more but a flash.

Just barely, Milja managed dodge a steel hard attack meant to her, and rapidly – all her training washing away all emotions and flow of thought – countered with one twice as hard. In a mere instant Inka was flying, straight towards a huge window nearby. He wasn't sure if it was Adi, Milja or shattering glass screaming as the window gave way and Inka fell with a disbelieving, nearly horrified expression.

Faster than Bryan had ever seen a human move, Milja sprinted forward and desperately outstretched a hand. But there was nothing anyone could've done. The girl stared at the view below for a longest moment, her body shuddering horrendously on the verge of crumbling down, until all her muscles gave way and she fell to her knees on razor sharp shards of broken glass. Bryan could only imagine what she'd just seen. They were on the fifth floor; what was left of Inka…

He closed his eyes tightly as Milja gave a deafeningly loud scream of utter despair. He felt Konstantin shift in his arms. " U – Uncle Bryan?" He could just feel how badly the boy hated himself for stuttering. " What's happening? Did we win?"

He managed to open his eyes an inch, surprised to find them bleary. Still sitting on the shards of glass, Milja had pressed one hand tightly to her chest, precisely to where her heart was, and didn't manage to stop screaming or shivering. " Yeah…", he murmured, feeling extremely tired and woozy all of a sudden. " We won alright." His voice carried unnecessary bitterness.

It wasn't until then he felt something thick and warm on the base of his skull. Reaching out a tentative hand – having a dark guess of what he'd find – he brushed he spot, then took a glance at his fingers. Deep, thick, dark crimson. His eyes widened just a little. " Oh crap…"

Konstantin, being a smart kid, sensed his distress. " Uncle Bryan? What's wrong?"

He gulped thickly, world growing dim. " I need you to run and get some help." His voice sounded strange, dim. " Be careful, but hurry, okay?"

Distancing himself from him enough to take a good look at him, Konstantin frowned. " Are you sure?"

He wasn't sure if he wanted to snarl or laugh. " Stop worrying and go."

As soon as the child disappeared from view, he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Irina didn't have a slightest clue of for how long she'd been spinning around in a flood of darkness when light suddenly appeared again, slowly but surely. She frowned upon hearing strange, whimper-like sounds.

_What the…?_

Slowly, wincing unwillingly under the pain that travels through her, she pushes herself into a sitting position. She blinked a little with confusion upon finding Nikita sitting there with a hollow look in his eyes, rocking himself back and forth while whimpering quietly. " Nikita?"

It was at that moment she remembered. That man had attacked them – her… Nikita had started to transform…

Her gaze filling with fire, she allowed her eyes to sweep towards the opposite side of the room. Less than an instant later, she wished she hadn't.

The man who'd attacked… He was laying there before her – all around before her – practically torn to pieces. It didn't seem like a piece of him had been left intact.

Nausea sprinted through her entire being, and for a long time she was sure she'd throw up. Fortunately, however, she managed to gulp down the horrendous taste that'd appeared into her throat, and stood up although she was shivering badly.

This… This was her son. Not a monster, not a murderer, but an innocent child who needed her desperately right now.

She was deeply startled by how little Nikita reacted when she walked up to him and picked him cautiously into her arms, completely oblivious to how much the gesture hurt. " Let's go", she whispered, looking at the boy's completely empty eyes with something hard and heavy forming into her chest and throat. " I'm taking you away from here, okay? It's going to be okay now."

She'd never found silence as suffocating and painful as she did while limping towards better shelter, hoping from the bottom of heart that everything would work out.

* * *

Brooklyn didn't remember feeling that cold ever in his life as he sauntered (or rather, wobbled and limped) towards the BBA-centre, Hiro's arm wrapped around his shoulder and the man barely managing to keep up with his pace.

His already alerted consciousness grew nearly frantic as he felt the bluenette stop shivering. He had barely any medical training, but he still knew that was _not_ a good thing. " 'Ro?" he managed, although his own voice just barely worked. Glancing to side, he was forced to struggle against panic-attack when finding the other's eyes hazy. " 'Ro, you've gotta stay awake."

The other nodded feebly, blinking sluggishly. " 'Brook, I… I can barely feel my legs… I… I don't know if…" The bluenette trailed off.

Never in his life had Brooklyn experienced such terror. " There isn't much more to go, okay? Just… Just keep walking. Because I just… I can't do this for the both of us. Please…"

His legs were killing him, and he was fairly sure his left arm was fractured, if not completely broken. It was a pure miracle he was able to walk, and he knew he wasn't the more damaged of them.

But they had to keep going, there was no other choice. They'd already survived a hellish fall into stony waves, made it to shore and all the way up the steep, slippery hill that'd felt like a mountain. There was no way in hell they'd give up now.

Gritting his teeth to keep himself from moaning of pain, he kept pushing himself forward, keeping his hold on alarmingly limp Hiro as strong as possible. By the time they were nearby the BBA-centre the entire world was swaying and spinning in his eyes.

_Just a couple of more steps…_, he told himself. _Do this, and you've made it… Hang on for a little bit longer…_

Hiro's voice barely carried into his ears. " 'Brook… I'm sorry."

What happened next didn't even register completely. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized they both fell to the ground as Hiro collapsed. The last thing his senses managed to catch before everything turned black was a faint image of Hiro's father running towards them.

* * *

Hilary's world was in complete, utter chaos as she dashed into the room where a group of doctors and nurses was working on badly bleeding Tyson.

Although she was a just about graduated one herself, the doctors' words made barely any sense to her. " He's still bleeding so badly I can't see a thing! We're losing him!"  
It was at that point she was spotted. A doctor frowned behind his mask while looking at her. " Now who would you be? What are you doing here?"

She had to swallow hard before any words agreed to come. " I… I'm Hilary… His fiancée."

The doctor seemed just about ready to tell her to get lost, until a nurse spoke. " Let her stay – I'm sure she won't be in the way."

Had she not been so engulfed by other emotions, she would've flashed the woman a look of extreme gratitude. Her legs seemed to weight a ton as she made her way to Tyson and graphed his hand, as tightly as humanly possible. World spun a little as she stared at his unhealthily pale face. " I… I'm here. Everything's going to be just fine, you here me? It'll be okay."

She could barely hear the doctor's voice. " I… I can't believe this…!" There was a pause of disbelief. " The bleeding is slowing down, and his vitals are growing stronger! There's… There's still a chance…!"

Tears were streaming down Hilary's cheeks as she squeezed Tyson's hand, as hard as humanly possible. " That's right, you bonehead", she choked out. " You'll better hold on, do you hear me? Because… because there's no telling what I'd do to you if you didn't."

She could sworn he returned her squeeze just a little, although all reason and logic told her otherwise.

" You'll better hold on…"

* * *

Max no longer knew how many hours he'd been walking around the hospital's stinking hallways that made him feel nauseous. He'd spent quite a while with Kenny and Emily, but eventually – feeling like an intruder – he'd decided to go and check up on Sonia, who'd stayed in one room to calm down hysterical Katia (knowing that there was nothing he could do for any of his friends). Too bad he never made it that far.

He wasn't entirely sure of for how long he'd been leaning against that wall with his eyes closed, when his mother's worried voice suddenly barged through his chaotic thoughts. " Maxie? Are you alright?"

Slowly, he opened his eyes to meet his mother's, filled with warmth and sympathy.

No matter how much of an adult he was now, Max just couldn't hold himself back for another second. There was too much building up underneath his chest, wanting to erupt. And so he threw his arms around his mother and pressed his face against her shoulder, letting absolutely everything flow out.

-

Feeling her heart break at the sight, Judy took a tight hold of her son, pulling him as close as humanly possible. For a moment she opened her mouth for soothing words but came up with nothing.

No words would do right now.

She'd lost track on minutes by the time Max made a small, miserable chuckle. " I feel like a five-year-old right now."

She couldn't resist a tiny, sad smile. " It's okay to cry sometimes, Maxie. I'm sure you know that as well", she reminded him softly.

Max sighed quietly. " Yeah, I suppose." With that, he created a smile she knew painfully clearly to be a fake one. " I'll go and check up on Sonia. She was having quite a bit of troubles with making Katia calm down."

She nodded, feeling strangely reluctant to let her son go. Apparently, she still hadn't gotten over being an overprotective mother, no matter how grown up and mature Max was. " Just remember that you can come and talk to me anytime, alright?"

Max grinned faintly, and this time it was genuine. " I will." With a slight wave of hand, the visibly tired young man started to leave. " I'll see you later."  
" I know."

Watching him go, she made a deep, heavy sigh. Apparently, it was pointless to wish children wouldn't grow up.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, just then remembering that she'd actually had somewhere to go.

It was surprisingly easy to find the ward she'd been looking for. No matter how much of a scientist she was, her heart still nearly broke to pieces when she found Bruce sitting in a waiting room. There was a lost look upon the usually strong man's face, and everything about his posture exclaimed that even a smallest push could send him sliding over the edge.

Sighing inwardly, she stepped in, careful to make enough noise to avoid startling him. " So there hasn't been any news?"

The man shook his head, not daring to lift his bloodshot eyes to meet hers. " I suppose Tyson's still in a surgery, and Hiro…" The man swallowed. " I… I don't know…" He trailed off, losing the last of his voice.

Not knowing what else to do, she took a seat beside him and grabbed his hand firmly, comfortingly. " They'll be fine, I'm sure. They're strong, just like their father."

She wasn't entirely sure how much Bruce heard. The man emitted a small, bitter laughter. " You know… Just before her death, Asami asked me to look after our boys. It was the only thing she ever asked of me." He glanced around, careful not to take another look towards her. " I'm pretty sure this wasn't what she meant."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or hug him, so she did neither. " Bruce, I'm here for you, you must know that by now. But I'm not going to let you keep blaming yourself for something that's none of your fault." She smiled. " I know you, and I can tell that if there would've been even a slightest chance, you would've taken all their blows for them."

The hand in hers squeezed just a little bit more tightly.

' _Thank you._'

Both jumped as though caught from doing something forbidden when the waiting room's door opened. Peering upwards, the found a rather young female doctor. " Bruce Granger, right?"

Bruce nodded stiffly, and Judy could feel his hand start to tremble in hers. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

" Tyson was just brought out the surgery. There was a lot of blood loss, but we managed to prepare the damage done pretty well. He'll pull a full recovery." The woman smiled brightly. " He's currently in resting, with Hilary Tachibana watching over him."

Judy could actually feel the relief that flowed through Bruce, but he didn't relax completely. " What… What about Hiro?"

The doctor's expression faltered just a little. " I talked to the doctor treating him just before I came. He'll pull through, but… They're slightly worried about the damage done to his back. They'll know more when the surgery is over."

Bruce gulped once more. " But… They'll both live?"

The doctor smiled. " That's right."

This time, the smile that appeared to Bruce's face was a lot stronger than before. " Thank you, thank you so much."

The doctor nodded with a grin. " No problem. Now, I have to go. Try to get some rest, okay?"

The man nodded, though it was obvious he most likely didn't hear another word.

As soon as the doctor had left, Judy took a look at Bruce's dazed face. " Are you okay?"

Bruce didn't speak, didn't utter a slightest sound. Instead he moved so fast her heart jumped and crushed his lips to hers.

* * *

Mr. Dickinson had never experienced a night as horrendous as that one. Several young people were fighting furiously for their lives, people were dead and injured. And all his associates expected him to worry about was financial issues and the partially destroyed BBA-centre. It took hours before he managed to sneak out to go to the hospital and get some information.

He had to blink for a couple of times before he dared to trust on his eyes when he spotted a very familiar figure leaning against a wall of the waiting room. Irina's eyes carried a haunted look he'd never seen in them before as she stared at nothing in particular, trembling uncontrollably without even noticing it. " Irina?" he nearly whispered.

He was almost sure she hadn't even heard him. That's why he was surprised when she actually spoke quietly. " Bryan and Kai… They're injured. They say Kai might…" The woman's voice disappeared for a moment. " And Nikita, he… He doesn't speak, doesn't even react. It's like they'd taken his soul away."

For quite a while, shock struck him speechless and paralyzed, as millions of thoughts formed an unsolvable tangle inside his head. Nothing made sense to him.

_Oh dear God…_

Once the world cleared out a bit, he realized that Irina was shivering even worse than before, seeming to be dangling on the edge of falling to the floor.

He knew Irina was strong, most definitely one of the strongest people he'd ever had the privalege to meet. But that night, her limits were crossed tenfold.

Not saying a word, knowing that nothing he said would make even a slightest difference, he walked up to Irina and wrapped one of his arms tightly around her, then pretended he didn't notice the silent tears that rolled as she rested her head against his shoulder in utter exhaustion.

* * *

Robert had no idea of for how long he'd been floating in a land of dreams when he finally managed to crack his eyes open. Trying to force his head into clearing out, he frowned.

What… was going on? Where was he – in a hospital?

" Hey, Sleepyhead", an audibly exhausted voice he recognized immediately whispered, and he could feel pressure wrapping around his other hand. " I was getting worried here."

Despite still lingering fatigue and cloudiness of head, he managed to grin as Spencer's worry-marred face cleared out in his view. " It takes… a lot more than… that to get… rid of me."

Spencer snorted, eyes carrying something he'd never seen in them before. " According to doctors, it almost didn't. I should smack you for making me worry like that."

He smiled softly, and was pleased to discover that his hand rose enough to stroke the other's cheek. " Sorry."

Humphing, Spencer kissed the hand that was in his hold. " Don't you ever do anything like that again, do you hear me?" Coming from Spencer's mouth, that was just about the same as saying 'I love you'.

Knowing this, he was unable to keep himself from smiling again. " I'm not… going anywhere ever… again", he whispered, cursing how badly his voice still worked when he would've needed it the most.

To his immense shock, Spencer kissed him straight to lips. " You'll better hold on to that one. Because I sure as hell am not going to be responsible for my actions if you don't."

He couldn't help snickering just a bit, although it made him feel like someone had been ripping his guts right out. " Big words from a softie."

Spencer arched a challenging eyebrow. " Are you seriously poking on my nerves in that condition?"

Unable to resist, Robert defied all pain and weakness to slam his lips against the blonde's, pleased to find the other responding eagerly, hungrily. He smirked into the other's mouth. " I would've never started dating you if I hadn't been up to face some challenge."  
Sudden would've been fooled to call the eyes that looked into his hard, but with long experience he could easily pinpoint worry and affection the blonde would've rather died than admitted. The gaze carried a clear message.

_Don't you dare try to leave me ever again._

His touch delivered a message just as clear as he ruffled the other's somewhat unruly locks.

_Not as long as I have any saying over the matter, silly._

Spencer leaned forward, and he wasn't entirely sure what the Russian would've done if there hadn't been an interruption. For at that exact moment, voices coming from the hallway caused the blonde to freeze completely.

The doctor's voice wasn't completely comprehendible, but very much audible nonetheless. " … Black Dahlia's base… several criticals… page Dr. Berleshov, now…"

Robert was sure Spencer knew, because in some mysterious way, he knew as well. Their slightly widened eyes met.

Despite arising worry and fear, he smiled softly, almost sleepily, at Spencer's torn expression. " Go", he ordered in what wasn't much more than a whisper, thrilled to discover he was able to poke Spencer's nose gently with one finger. It was a habit the blonde had always found utterly irritating. " They need you much more than I do. I'll be here waiting. I promise."

There was still some remorse, but Spencer was already halfway up. " I'll be back as soon as I can."

He managed a rather satisfactory fake-glare. " Are you forcing me to kick you out?"

Managing a faint smirk despite the turmoil of worry he must've been going through, Spencer gave him a peck on lower lip. " See you soon."

He sighed with badly pretended irritation. " You're hopeless, you know that?"

As Spencer left after a moment – apparently not daring to glance over his shoulder – he couldn't restrain himself from smiling.

This time around, he didn't have to wonder if he'd really be there when Spencer came back. And it felt better than just about anything in his entire life.

* * *

Bryan was pretty sure he'd never felt headache as hard as the one attacking him as he slowly broke through thick darkness and frowned, unwilling to open up his eyes.

" Now look who's finally decided to wake up." Irina's worry- and irritation filled voice felt like a knife cutting straight through his head. " Open up your eyes, will you? You've slept quite long enough already."  
Ever so slowly, he inched his inhumanly heavy eyelids. After a couple of blinks, his vision had cleared enough so he could see Irina's face. " Hey", he managed to croak out.

The woman didn't seem impressed. " Do you have any idea of how much worry and grey hairs you've given me?"

He winced at her voice that made his headache intensify. " I'm getting a pretty good picture."

Irina's eyes softened slightly. " Good."

He licked his lips, desperately trying to focus. It was then he remembered. " How's Nikita? And the others?"

Irina sighed heavily. " Many of them were pretty banged up, and Ray still isn't out of the woods, but… I think they'll be okay. As for Nikita…" The woman bit her lip. " He's in the children's ward, and they say he'll need a lot of therapy. He's still in a state of shock or something." She sighed heavily, deeply troubled look in her eyes. " I… don't know…"

He squeezed her hand that'd been placed into his as tightly as he possibly could. " We'll make it, Princess. Together. I have no doubt about that."

She didn't manage to restrain a smile. " Is that so?"

" Yup." Then, slowly and carefully, he made room. " Now come here. I'm cold, and you look like you could use some rest."

Irina rolled her eyes, but nonetheless did as ordered. " You're impossible, Kuznetsov", she declared.

His grin widened still. " And you love me for it."

Not saying another word, she snuggled close, obviously enjoying feeling his warmth against her.

When a nurse peered in some time later, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

The first sound Kai heard after long, heavy darkness was silent humming, such that was almost enough to lull him back into sleep. He frowned, recognizing something familiar about the presence, and after enormous struggle managed to peer his pathetically hazy eyes open just enough to detect a dark blob beside him.

As soon as the said blob (a person, apparently) detected his slight movements, the humming stopped. He shuddered a little as a hand grabbed his, although he somehow recognized the touch. " Kai, it's alright. You gave us all quite a scare – you've been unconscious for almost a week." As he frowned once more, beginning to recognize the familiar voice, the person went on. " You were badly injured, and you're now in a hospital, but you'll be all right after some recovering."

Now, his vision was finally clearing, and he had to blink for several times before he dared to trust on the image his eyes were sending. " Raph… ael?" His voice was pathetically hoarse and weak, but at the moment that didn't matter.

The man smiled somewhat wearily. " Yeah, alive and in flesh." Seeing him dart a worried glance at the man's hospital outfit, Raphael went on. " And you can wipe off that expression right now – I'm alright. Same can't be said of those annoying pests who've forced me to stay in here for this long."

Tremendous relief flowed through him – until he remembered something very, very important. His blood turned cold. " The kids… Tala…"

" Adi and Konstantin are just fine. The poor lad fell asleep an hour ago after having stayed up for almost three days straight. He's definitely a tough kid." Raphael grinned a bit. " Tala was injured as well, but he's just fine and healing so fast he's driving all the doctors and nurses crazy. They just managed to knock him out with sleeping-pills to make him rest some."

Kai didn't think he'd ever felt as relieved as he did just then, and he couldn't restrain emitting a sigh of relief as he placed a hand to his eyes, as though sun had stung them. _Thank God…_ His relief, however, faded a little as he realized that there was more he needed to ask. He looked directly into Raphael's eyes, as though making sure there wouldn't be a lie. " Dmitri…?" He could still feel the smell of Dmitri's blood, saw the sickening wound as he closed his eyes. What if…?

The older man sighed heavily. " We… don't know yet. He was taken into ICU as soon as you were brought in. We haven't heard a word since, and clear instructions have been given that he isn't allowed to have any visitors."

He felt like throwing up, and had to gulp thickly to keep it down. It took all he had to coax his thoughts elsewhere for the sake of his sanity. " And… the others?"

Raphael was silent for a very, very long time – much too long. " Max, Hilary and Kenny are all okay and unscratched, as are Spencer and Ian. Irina and Bryan were slightly banged up in a battle, but they'll be just fine, so long as Irina doesn't kill Bryan for making her worry." He could see and feel the man's hesitation. " But Tyson and Ray… They were hurt, quite badly. The doctors don't dare to say anything about Ray's chances yet."  
He stiffened completely, and felt the little air there'd been in his lungs disappear. It took all his willpower to be able to squeeze out the next words. " I want to see them." He had to, he needed to – to know they were all right, to know they hadn't managed to get themselves killed.

Out of sheer stubbornness, he defied pain and extreme dizziness, managing to push himself into a sitting position. Only the thick, irony railing of his bed kept him from climbing out, although he would've most likely fallen right down if he'd tried.

Raphael didn't seem impressed by his accomplishment. Loud warning flamed in the man's eyes as they bore into his. " Kai Alexander Hiwatari", his uncle growled, purposely using the name he hated the most. " Get back down now, or I'll personally give you such a dosage of sedatives you'll be asleep for another week."

He responded to the look, only wooziness and exhaustion hindering the effect. " I won't, not before I get some more information."

Raphael's left eyebrow begun to twitch, which was always a very, very bad sign. " Do you really want to test my nerves that badly?" With one hand, the man rubbed a certain part on his shoulder, and it took only seconds before his eyes started to droop. " Go to sleep."

Gosh, how this reminded him of when he'd been seven! " No", he murmured, though it didn't come anything even close to convincing.

" Go to sleep", Raphael ordered again, more softly this time. " Because I'll be here to look after you and your friends. I promise you, I'll tell you if there's any change or more information."

Heaven knows, Kai wasn't one to give up easily. But with medication, injuries, overwhelming exhaustion and emotional strain, he found his slowly recovering body surrendering. Before he could stop himself, his eyes slipped closed.

-

Finally sure that Kai was fast asleep, Raphael gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his face with one hand. Trace of a wince crossed his face as he felt a sharp jolt of pain in his abdomen.

He was getting too damn old for drama and hassle like this.

He turned his gaze and managed to muster a murderous look as the room's door was opened without a knock. In came a rather young, extremely vicious looking nurse who seemed extremely annoyed. " Commander Dacosta, how many times do I have to tell you not to get out of the bed? You're not doing any good to your condition with stupidities like this."

His eyebrow was sent twitching madly. " Did you have something with actual significance to tell me, or did you intrude just for fun?"

The woman's expression barely changed. " You asked me report if anything should change in Dmitri Polinovskaja's state."

* * *

No matter how hard Bryan had tried to convince her otherwise, Mischa had absolutely refused to leave Ray's room during the almost week he'd spent in the hospital. She barely even dared to fall asleep.

Ray's condition was detoriating, the doctors had said. The only way he could handle the pain the bullet travelling inside him was unhealthily strong painkillers that made him feel nauseous and disoriented. And according to what she'd caught the doctors saying when they thought she didn't catch it because of her deafness, the bullet had pierced one of his lungs, and despite all efforts Ray was sporting a severe case of pneumonia. His fever was sky-high, which weakened his already frail body even more. He wouldn't last for long.

As she laid in the hospital bed beside him, Mischa wished from the bottom of her heart she could've heard his heartbeat, just so she could've known, could've been sure…

She shuddered with surprise upon feeling a weak, tender hand caressing her hair. Turning her gaze just a little (ashamed of her tears that yet again chose to appear) she just managed to fight off the urge to bite her lip as she met his golden eyes. They were so dull and lifeless that she was almost sure she'd break down completely. She could tell he whispered as he spoke with tremendous effort. " 'iah?"

_Mariah…_, she understood, and fought the urge to whimper. (This wasn't the first time he'd dreamt of her, the first time he saw Mariah in her place.)

Powerless to do anything else, she nodded. How could she have taken that shimmer of hope away from him?

His eyes radiated such agony she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. " It… it hurts, it hurts so much… I'm so tired…"

Tears still rolling in small, salty rivers, she leaned down and pressed her lips softly next to his ear, with the gesture murmuring what she was unable to voice.

' _It's alright, everything's going to be alright._' Even more tears overflowing, she kissed again, squeezing his heartbreakingly cold hand tightly. ' _You can go to sleep now._'

He still seemed troubled when looking at her. " Yoshi… He's crying, he… he needs us, you…"

Having no clue of what was the right thing to do, she nodded, stroking his cheek.

' _I'll take care of him, I promise you._'

She'd never seen such utter happiness – bliss – that appeared to Ray's pale lips, had never faced gratitude that'd match to that showing in his eyes. Weakly, he reached out his free hand and brushed her cheek, appearing oblivious to her tears. " I… I love you so much…", he uttered, his eyes dimming even further. Losing the last of its strength, his hand fell. His eyes drooped, barely remaining open as he smiled to her. " Goodnight, 'Iah."

Unable to do anything else, she watched helplessly as his eyes fell closed for what she knew much too clearly to be the final time. Soon enough his hand slackened in hers, and even without trying she knew his heart was no longer pounding. There was nothing left.

Feeling burning tears rolling harder than ever in her life, she rested her desperate lips to his already cool ones. Had she been able to hear, she would've caught the pained, heart wrenching whimper that erupted from her throat as she poured her all into him, receiving nothing for return.

' _Goodbye._'

* * *

Mist of the next morning hadn't even settled as Tala finally had enough of laying around not knowing, and – defying all his doctor's strict orders and throwing himself on a faint hunch – struggled himself out of his bed. Even he was surprised he managed to convince himself up with only crutches aiding him, despite the hellish pain that immediately flared through him.

He wasn't about to just lay down quietly when no one would tell him anything about those he cared about beyond anything, especially after he'd with a lot of coaxing managed to find out that Ray and Dmitri were dead.

It was slow and annoyingly painful, but eventually he managed to wobble his way to one of the hospital's balconies. He wasn't surprised to find Kai there; the dual-haired had always held deep infatuation for such places. The man's eyes were fixed on the landscape of a city that was gradually rising from the ashes.

" Kai?" he called out in a uncharacteristically soft voice.

Slowly, Kai's head turned towards him. The dual-haired wasn't crying, but he didn't need to see tears to catch the pain his fiancé was feeling.

Although the two had never been exactly his best friends, Ray's death stung even him – he'd been a good and brave person, after all, someone he could easily enough respect. And Dmitri… They sure as hell hadn't been in the best of terms (hell, not even close), but the man had nonetheless been his family, his blood.

But as for Kai… Ray had been one of his best friends – one of the few people he'd been able to trust. And he'd loved Dmitri. And like losing them hadn't been enough, Dranzer was now gone as well. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Kai was feeling right now.

He was almost surprised when the dual-haired (who'd pushed himself up at some point) suddenly extended a pair of arms and wrapped them tightly around him, holding him as close as humanly possible. He could've sworn he heard whispered words. " Thank God…"

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he returned the hold with all the strength he could possibly summon, buried his face into the shoulder of the love of his life he'd came so very close to losing for a second time. The words didn't have to be said to be heard.

' _I love you. I love you so much._'

Kai's hand – soft and tender – stroked his hair, giving a soundless response.

' _I love you, too._'

After a longest moment of savouring Kai's familiar, soothing warmth, and finally beginning to believe the man was really there, he managed to whisper. " It's okay to cry. You know that, don't you?"

The man shook his head. " No. Not yet." But the body in his arms was already shaking just a little, crumbling piece by piece under the weight of all the hellish losses.

Neither knew for how long they'd been sitting there, when door was suddenly opened behind them. Turning their gazes, they found extremely anxious, almost nervous-looking Konstantin peering in, with baby-Adi in his arms. " Daddy? _Papa_?"

A tired smile rose to Kai's face. Only Tala's carefully trained eyes detected the swift wiping motion the man made towards his eyes. " It's all right, 'Tin", the man reassured in a voice that came respectfully close to normal. " It's finally over."

That was all it took. In a flash Konstantin simply tossed aside all his usual guardedness as well as coolness and sprinted in his parents' arms.

-

Taking both of his children into a tight embrace, Kai squeezed his eyes tightly shut, a huge whirr of emotions blowing inside him.

It wasn't fair that Dmitri and Ray would never be able to see the new world they'd given their lives to make possible. It wasn't fair that neither of them would get the chance to fulfil their dreams. It wasn't fair that Yoshi would have to grow up as an orphan. It wasn't…

He was jolted out of those dangerous thoughts by a soft touch on his shoulder, followed by Tala's silent voice. " Look."

Slightly perplexed, he did as ordered, and felt something move just a little in his chest and stomach as he faced the brightest, most beautiful sunrise ever witnessed. Bright rays of sun caressed the badly damaged city, as though protecting and blessing it. Suddenly everything – including collapsed buildings and exhausted people pushing themselves forward – seemed to be bathing in unearthly gold.

He couldn't keep unfamiliar softness from appearing to his suspiciously moist eyes.

For he was almost sure that Dmitri and Ray were also seeing the exact same thing.

* * *

When Kenny opened his eyes that morning about a week later, he was surprised to find his eyelids much heavier than they should've been. It only took him a moment to realize why.

It was the day of Ray's funeral, and their gang was in his home city Taiyuan in China, as they knew the raven had desired to be buried next to Mariah. Although doctors had told several members of their little gang to rest in hospital – and especially to not travel – there was no way they could've been kept from saying goodbye to one of their dearest friends.

He shivered a bit when feeling a small kiss on his cheek, although he knew who it was immediately. Emily's face held some sorrow when she looked at him. " How are you holding up?"

He sighed heavily, rubbing his face with one hand as a huge headache decided to make its entry just then. " I wish I could go back to sleep." _And sleep through this damn day._

Emily's eyes shone with understanding. Giving a quiet sigh, she kissed him tenderly to lips, then got up and pushed herself out of the bed. " I'll go to make some coffee – we both need it. You can go back to sleep for a while. We still have two hours."

With a deep sigh, he did exactly as ordered.

It wasn't the first time he dreamt of the days when their little gang had been the Bladebreakers.

* * *

Max hadn't face the pain like he was in that morning since he'd found out about Kai's 'death' for what felt like infinity ago. It was the morning on Ray's funeral, and he didn't have a slightest clue of how he'd be able to say goodbye to a friend again.

He was shaken off from his thoughts when feeling surprisingly cold arms wrap around his waistline. " Hey", Sonia's soft voice whispered. " How are you holding up?"

He smiled somewhat gloomily. " Lousily." He turned around to face the woman's eyes. " But better now that you're here."

Had he been even slightly more coherent, he would've caught the deceit hiding in the woman's smile. " Good to hear." So saying, she leaned forward and pressed her lips that held an odd taste against his. " I'm glad I can make you feel better."

" Hmm", was all he could muster, as shock took away his capability of speaking. Sonia had never kissed him on lips before with Katia in the same room.

He was just about to ask for an explanation when the woman's cell-phone begun to bleep. She gave him an apologetic look. " I'm sorry, but I've gotta take this. It's my boss." She brushed his cheek with one hand. " Try to hang in there, 'k?"

He nodded, the pain gnawing his chest sweeping away all doubt and questions.

As Sonia left, he was surprised to hear Katia's voice. " Uncle Maxie?"

He turned to look at the girl who was sitting on a tiny bed, and became surprised once more when finding her face filled with something close to fear. " What's wrong?"

She gulped thickly before looking at him straight into eyes. " Mommy's been acting strangely lately", she nearly whispered.

Max frowned, feeling cold shivers go through him from head to toe. " What do you mean by strangely?"

" She's been forgetting things." The girl frowned as well. " And her touch and eyes are weird."

The cold shivers inside him grew even stronger still, and any other day he would've had the strength to not question them. But that day, he was just too tired for any conspiracy theories, and so he created an extremely skilled fake-smile to his face. " You've been spending too much time with TV and Konstantin."

Katia nodded, seeming far from convinced. " Yeah… I suppose so…"

With that he went back to the agonizing work of preparing himself for goodbyes, ignoring the screaming warning inside. It'd have to wait until later.

* * *

Tyson had always been a talkative person; everyone who'd spent even a few minutes with him knew that much. But at that moment – as he stared at the coffin of one of his best friends – he was completely, utterly speechless.

Hearing steps from behind him, he wiped his eyes as quickly and subtly as possible, then turned his head to see Hilary. Her red eyes told she'd only slipped outside to get a chance to let her emotions flood. " Your father just called to let us know the twins are okay", she stated in a voice he didn't associate as hers. She sniffed faintly. " He… He said he's with us here, in spirit."

He nodded, not exactly sure of what to say. " 'K. Thanks."

Hilary opened her mouth, but was interrupted when the tiny chapel's door opened. In came a teenage girl with wine-coloured hair and teary amber eyes. Behind the girl stood a woman with shortcut hair of same colour, her eyes revealing that she was barely keeping herself together. " You… You're Ray Kon's friends, right?" the woman asked. Receiving two nods with question looks, she chose to explain. " I'm Haku – Lee's wife, Ray's childhood friend. This is my daughter Naima."

For a while, Tyson wondered if he should say he was sorry for Lee, but chose not to. Haku had most likely faced enough of pity already. He frowned upon realizing something. " Are you his only family that's going to be here?"

He could just see the woman bite her lip as she nodded. " His father… didn't manage to come."

He blinked, yet again not knowing what to say. " Oh."

For a long moment Haku looked at he and Hilary, seeming to ponder, until she finally smiled sadly. " Ray's own father never cared about him enough, but I can tell you made up for all that. I'm glad he had a family that loved him."

Despite the ache inside, he managed to find at least some warmth from those words.

He was about to say 'thank you', but just then the chapel's door opened once more and more people started to come in.

* * *

So it was the day of Ray's funeral.

To Kai, the entire situation felt surreal as he stared at the landscape passing by with empty eyes while sitting in a backseat of a taxi. Even the ache gnawing his chest didn't seem to make any sense anymore after having been there for so many days already.

It felt impossible to think Dmitri and Ray could be gone, that he'd never see them again, that…

He was taken aback when a hand suddenly took his, until he recognized it as Tala's. " I just phoned to Spencer. Konstantin and Adi are doing just fine." Having decided not to drag the kids into China, not to mention take them into a funeral, they'd left them under Spencer's tender care.

He nodded, managing to relax his muscles just a bit. " Good."

He could feel Tala's eyes on him. " What about you? How are you doing?"

He smiled somewhat sardonically, seeking comfort from feeling his beloved's skin against his. " Still alive and breathing."

Tala squeezed even more tightly. There was a moment of comfortable silence as they both looked at the raindrops crawling across window glass. " It's gotta stop raining eventually", Tala finally noted in a uncharacteristically soft voice.

Kai wished from the bottom of his heart the redhead was right.

Only moments later, the car stopped. " We're here", the driver announced to them.

* * *

The small group gathered for a funeral couldn't have possibly picked weather more suitable for the occasion.

As priest spoke hollow words (his voice dulled by all the ceremonies like this he'd been forced to hold since the healing-process after Black Dahlia's devastation had begun), ice-cold rain washed over them, striking all the way to bone. Every once in a while violent, outraged wind blew, as though the nature itself had been furious at the universe for allowing this to happen.

As the ceremony was almost over and each of them dropped leaves of cherry-tree (which Ray had always loved, because they reminded him of Mariah) to the gaping hole and the beautiful, cherry-tree made coffin inside, Yoshi burst into hysterical tears in Mischa's arms. " Daddy!"

Her eyes strangely dim, Mischa held the child a little more tightly, and the tiny one immediately cradled closer, desperately clinging to every ounce of warmth and comfort he could find. Anyone watching could tell not all moist on the woman's cheek was raindrops.

Kai grit his teeth so tightly it hurt, barely managing to maintain his composure. He was extremely glad it was raining as his eyes turned unnaturally hard and dark. " _I'm sorry_", he whispered in Chinese, the words not meant to be understood by anyone else but one.

Had he allowed himself to feel it, he would've caught a sudden sensation of a hand brushing his back in a soothing manner.

Carefully maintaining the stoic expression that'd rooted carefully into him in his teenage days, he turned around and walked back to his seat, ridiculously relieved to discover his feet actually did their work. He'd never sat as heavily as he slumped to between Tala and Hilary, managing to receive only a faint hint of comfort from her warm touch as she slipped her trembling hand into his. After a thick, laborious gulp, he managed to convince himself into squeezing back slightly.

It felt like he'd been trapped underwater. His body felt so heavy he couldn't move, and it was agonizingly hard to breathe.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift further, for just a moment. Flashes of Dmitri and Ray engulfed his vision.

He no longer noticed the freezing rain.

-

Hilary was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to take much more as she stared at the pitch-black hole, listened to the priest with only half an ear.

This was the second time their little gang was forced to attend to a funeral of one of them. And this time, the buried one wouldn't come back. They'd never, ever see Ray again.

As she took Tyson's hand, she didn't realize that their little group had suddenly joined hands, forming what looked like a rope.

There were only five of them left now. They had to hold on tight.

* * *

Ray's funeral and the service after that seemed to take for an infinity, and once it was finally over Max felt more exhausted than ever in his life.

He was grateful to have Sonia's hand in his for support as they walked towards the parking lot. " Where's Katia?" he asked, breaking long silence in desperation to have something – anything – else but Ray to think about.

" Your mother promised to look after her for a while." Sonia gave him a somewhat comforting smile. " I figured you'd like it to be just the two of us tonight."

Surprisingly enough, he managed to smile as well. " Thanks."

Just as they reached the parking lot, a rather large limousine appeared there, making its stop to right before them. " That's our ride", Sonia announced with a smirk.

He blinked for several times. " How…?"

Sonia shrugged. " My boss decided to be generous. Now hop in. Seeing how exhausted you look, we should get to the hotel."

Not having even a slightest intention to argue, he did as ordered. Finally sitting down, he sighed with relief and leaned his head against Sonia while the woman gave instructions to their driver in Russian. " I'm so glad it's finally over", he murmured in a small, somewhat broken voice.

For a moment, Sonia looked at him as though debuting. " I think I know what could help you feel at least a little bit better."

Had Max's attention not been stolen by the searing kiss Sonia locked him into, he would've noticed that their car most definitely not took the shortest road to their hotel.

Once the kiss ended, he found his attention spinning around though he had no idea of why. He frowned when spotting Sonia's earrings. They held rather large, blood-red stones. " I thought you hated red", he pointed out, feeling the threat that'd woken just before the funeral arise once more.

This time, despite the horrendous turmoil his mind was going through in the aftermath of having buried one of his dearest friends, he didn't fail to notice that her smile carried something that chilled him to bone. " I figured this was a special occasion", she explained in a voice that sounded anything but familiar to her. " Giorgi helped me choose them the day I told him I was expecting Katia, and I haven't had the heart to throw them away."

Max barely heard the rest, because his heart almost stopped by the very first word. The name of Katia's father sure as hell wasn't Giorgi.

He swallowed thickly, contemplating his options, and in the end did what was most likely the most foolish thing in this situation. With impossibly wide eyes, he revealed all his cards. " Who the hell are you?"

For a moment, he saw something that looked lot like surprise in the woman's eyes, until she smiled so coldly it numbed him to core. " Well how about this – you indeed are smarter than you look. I shouldn't have underestimated you." Seeing his terrified, questioning eyes, she went on. " As to who I am… It doesn't matter, really – to you, at least. It's been such a long time from when I've last seen my own face that I barely remember myself anymore."

Max's head was sent spinning. " What… What are you? A bit-beast?"

The woman chuckled. " You certainly have a lot of questions. So did your little reporter-friend."

Max was sure his heart forgot to beat for quite a long time. " What… What the hell did you do to her?"

The woman merely shrugged. " She was in the way and found out too much. I had no other choice but to take care of her." Seeing his expression of utter devastation and wrath, she chuckled. " Oh, please don't look at me like that. I made sure to do it as fast and painlessly as possibly. She didn't have to wait for her end for a long time – and neither will you."

Their car disappeared into darkness. The next morning, Max's body was found from underneath a bridge. It looked as though he'd jumped.

* * *

At Ray's funeral, Kai had thought nothing could possibly hurt more. He'd been sadly mistaken.

For as he stood in a Russian graveyard the next day, watching Dmitri's mother and a priest attach a small metallic plate with the man's name on it amongst dozens of other memoir-plates of Black Dahliah's victims, he was surprised he could still breathe.

He was glad it was raining again. And he was even more pleased with the fact that Darja's back was turned towards them, so that she couldn't see him – an unwanted intruder – standing there.

As the sharp sounds of metal being attached came, Tala's hold on his hand tightened to almost painful extend. In silence they watched as the last seal was made, both painfully aware of what they'd lost.

Tala would never get the chance to get to know his brother. Kai would never get to sort things out with Dmitri, to help the man go on.

Kai was brought out of his sullen thoughts by Tala's faint gasp. " Take a look at that."

It wasn't until then he noticed it'd stopped raining. And as he lifted his gaze, he had to blink when finding a single, unearthly bright ray of light that'd broken its way through thick, heavy clouds. A beacon of hope.

Despite everything that'd been lost and sacrificed, sun would still shine, new dawn would come. The world didn't give up trying to get back up to its feet. This dark end was just another beginning.

Kai's eyes softened just a little, the red in them growing stronger. " It's not raining anymore", he noted unnecessarily, without noticing it holding Tala's hand tighter than before.

He could've sworn there was a hint of a smile upon the redhead's face. " Let's go back to the hotel before Raphael calls for a search-party. Besides, I bet Adi and Konstantin are already wondering what's taking us so long."

He nodded, then – unable to fight the urge – leaned just a little bit closer to Tala, taking in the other's scent of lemon. He could feel how badly Tala would've wanted to ask if he was feeling okay – if he was feeling weaker because of all the things inside him still draining him – but fortunately decided against it. Instead the redhead pulled him just a bit closer while supporting himself to a crutch.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to feel a little bit ease despite everything. His face relaxed. " Let's go home", he murmured, ignoring the sound of his cell-phone ringing.

Despite their excellent senses, neither noticed the figure observing them from shadows.

* * *

Inside the limousine in which Max had been the day before, a woman's strange, red eyes observed as a news reporter appeared to a tiny TV-screen. " Only two weeks from the destruction of Black Dahlia, world is slowly beginning to get back to its feet. Several building have already been rebuild, and according to latest speculations in a matter of weeks children will be able to go to school again. With the reign of terror finally over, people finally dare to walk on streets once more. Everyone is working together to regain the world that was once taken away from us…"

She turned off the TV as the car's door was opened. In slipped a badly scarred man with long maroon hair on a ponytail and dark-blue eyes. She arched an eyebrow. " Did you find them?"

" Of course." The man handed her a wooden box with a gloved hand. " I should warn you; those things can do quite a bit damage if you touch them with bare hands."

She smirked icily while opening the box and caressing the five sacred bit-chips inside with a bare hand. No harm was done. " It's a good thing I'm a special case, then."

The man seemed surprised, but only for a moment. Apparently, he was used to his extraordinary boss. " What are you going to do next? Those things will never allow you to use them."

Her eyes darkened a shade. " I know", she murmured, closing the box again. " But in some time, those they'll obey without questioning will be strong enough to handle them. That day, it's our time to rise."

In a couple of minutes, the limousine had already disappeared like a looming shadow.

* * *

TBC (well, for an epilogue, anyway)

* * *

A/N: (sniffles) My goodness, I feel so bad about killing Ray! (sobs loudly)

Damnit, I'm in such a hurry that I'll have to get going now! But before that… **Please**, do review – each and every ounce of inspiration comes in hand right now!

See you all next time – I promise you, it won't take a month to come up with that one! (sweatdrops and winces)

Be good!

* * *

**Chapter countdown:**

Only an epilogue to go! Holy cow!

* * *

**BloodRedViolet**: (chuckles) Actually, this lil' one is the LAST official chapter. After this, there'll only be an epilogue. (blinks with shock) Holy damn, this is actually almost over!  
Enormous thank yous for reviewing – I'm so glad you're still awaiting for more with anticipation! See ya with the epilogue, yeah?

**-**

**thegreatwhitewolf**: Lol! I'm utterly baffled here – I actually made you want to scream and cry with the last chapter? Wow – I don't know if I should be thrilled or say sorry!

Heh, I'm still waving flags for HiroxBrooklyn here!

Massive thank yous for the amazing review – I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! 'Hope I'll see you around!

**-**

**Fengary**: That 'eight years later' –thing was very, very chilling, huh? (shudders)

Goodness, it'd be horrible if Tala and Kai wouldn't get a happy ending, huh? They've suffered so much already! (huggles both poor things until ending up beaten up by them)

(Don't worry about your English – I think it's very good!)

You'd actually put the effort of translating my story into German? Wow! (nearly faints with shock) You most definitely have my permission! I'm waiting with excitement to see what this lil' thing'll look like in another language.

Colossal thank yous for the baffling review! Need I say how proud I am you like the characters? I really hope you'll stay tuned for the epilogue!

**-**

**Miako6**: (winces) The previous chapter was indeed torture, huh? Gosh, it would've been beyond unfair if Kai and/or Tala had died after everything they've been through!

Thank you for the review! I really hope you'll stay tuned for the epilogue, and your reward for the review number one hundred! (Nope, I haven't forgotten.) (grins)

**-**

**Kaikouji**: Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the utterly inspiration-bursting review – I really, really needed it with all the hassle going on! (huggles) You have no idea of how happy I am you've loved the story so much so far!

See you around, yeah?

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** **Kuznetsov **– A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


	27. Epilogue

A/N: Woah – I'm actually updating fast for once! Yay! Perhaps this will make up some of the delays I've forced you poor guys to go through. (winces)

But first of all, thank you from the bottom of my heart to all those who've reviewed! This story would've seriously never made to an end without you. (hugs TIGHTLY) Thank you!

Okay, without any further, here comes the epilogue! I REALLY hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_**Seven years later.**_

* * *

Although she'd visited there for what felt like millions of times during the past years, Darja was still forced to compose herself for a moment before she felt strong enough to enter a particular ward of a hospital in Moscow.

A young, scar-faced nurse she knew from wide experience as Kira smiled upon seeing her. " Good morning, Ms. Polinovskaja. Did you come to visit your son?"

She forced a frail smile. " No, I'm afraid I'm too busy with work today. But I came to bring this." Her expression almost faltered, though just a moment, as she pulled out a stuffed panda. " For… his birthday."

Kira nodded, sympathy apparent in her eyes. " I'll go and give it to him." The younger woman flashed one more smile towards her. " See you tomorrow, Ms. Polinovskaja."

Her eyes softened an inch. " You're very much allowed to call me Darja."

With a faint blush, Kira nodded again, then disappeared.

Although she should've known better, she followed the younger one with soundless steps, pausing behind a huge window that opened a view to a huge room where several patients were sitting around. No matter how many years had passed, her eyes watered as her eyes moved towards Dmitri.

There was pretty much no visible harm on her son – only a long scar on his forehead indicated he'd been injured. But as for the rest…

She closed her eyes as Dmitri gave barely any reaction when Kira gave him the panda.

Seven years ago, it hadn't been the bullet that'd made the worst damage. For the debris falling had hit Dmitri's head, very hard, damaging his brain. As far as she and the doctors knew, Dmitri was now mentally on the level of a five-year-old – well, was when he wasn't in a catatonic state like just now. No matter how much she would've wanted her son to recover – to be able to at least remember her – the doctors had quite soon gently stomped down all her hope. The damage was permanent. Dmitri would never progress from the state in which he was now.

She knew how much Tala, and especially Kai, had suffered when she'd lied to them that Dmitri was dead. But she was fairly certain seeing this would've hurt thousand times more.

" Darja?" She jumped upon hearing the smooth male-voice. Opening her eyes and turning her gaze, she met Raphael Dacosta's familiar face. The man frowned. " What are you doing here?"

She had to swallow and take a deep breath before she managed to speak. " I'm… visiting a dear old friend." She cast the man an inquisitive look. " You?"

" Visiting an old friend." The man's eyes flashed. " Now, let's go. I was just on my way to come and get you. Fierca paged me. We've got a new mission."

Gosh, how glad she was to get the hell out of this place. " Then let's go before he manages to get a heart attack from stressing out while waiting for us", she stated in a surprisingly casual, wry tone.

* * *

CHAPTER 27: Epilogue

* * *

There was a smile that can only be called goofy upon Tyson's face as he took yet another glance out of a small, dark-blue Toyota's window while twisting the steering wheel.

It was incredible how only two weeks had managed to make him forget just how beautiful Japan was.

Shiver of pleasure ran through him as he felt his newly wedded wife's hand land onto his knee. " It's good to be home, isn't it?" Hilary mused, her voice radiating the exact same emotions that were twirling inside him.

" Yeah." He took one more turn, his heart jumping as it knew that after three hours of driving, they were finally almost home. " Do you think Asha and Jay have missed us?"

Hilary chuckled. " With their intense training, I doubt they've even noticed we've been on a honeymoon."  
" True", he admitted after giving it a quick thought.

Only moments later, they appeared to the yard of an extremely beautiful, huge mansion. A wide grin spread across his face. " We're home."

Only a month or so after the Black Dahlia had finally been defeated, Kai had bought this old mansion from one of the most deserted and beautiful parts of Japan. Their little gang had been in a desperate need for a new start in somewhere peaceful and quiet, especially when two of them had been stolen away. (Judy, who'd remained in America, had naturally had it the worst. They were all relieved she had Bruce for support.) This place was a perfect place for recovering. Soon enough, another, slightly smaller mansion had appeared next to it as – with Mr. Dickinson's help – Brooklyn and Hiro had built up a brand new orphanage for the children they'd rescued from Russia. Needless to say, they kids had given no protests against the idea of leaving Russia behind.

By the time he woke up from his thoughts, he realized they were already inside the orphanage. The place was suspiciously quiet. " Anyone in here?" he hollered.

" Spencer and Robert took the kids to city with Odeishi", came Hiro's voice after a moment, the last name referring to Spencer and Robert's eight-years-old adopted son. Turning his head, he found his chest twitching once more as he saw his older brother in a wheelchair. " The twins are training out there somewhere."

Hilary winced. " Have they been a lot of trouble?" she asked. Especially Jay had inherited Tyson's nature; anything was possible.

Hiro grinned. " I've survived with ten adopted kids and I've grown under the same rooftop with Tyson. So trust me, those two were no challenge."

Tyson made a very immature face. " Hey!"

Just then Brooklyn appeared. He almost chuckled as the orange-haired planted a tender kiss nearby Hiro's right ear, then blushed madly upon noticing them. " Um… Hi. I didn't know you were back already." After composing himself for a moment, the man managed to speak in a relatively normal voice. " I just made food. Would you want some?"

Tyson's face immediately lit up. " You don't even have to ask!"

As the bluenette sprinted towards the kitchen with Hilary following close behind, muttering something under her breath, Brooklyn chuckled. " Those two are hopeless."

" Yeah." Hiro gave him a somewhat apologetic look. " I'm sorry we couldn't finish what we started."

His eyes warmed as he kissed the older man again, this time on lips. " Don't you dare worry about that", he murmured. " We have all the time in the world."

A smile appeared to Hiro's face, as he knew perfectly that he could trust those words. " Perhaps we should go to the kitchen", he then stated, savouring the taste of Brooklyn's lips. " If Tyson hasn't changed completely during these past two weeks, in five minutes there'll be nothing left."  
Brooklyn's face paled considerably.

* * *

Konstantin's eyes carried several different emotions he only dared to reveal when he was alone as his practically unseeing eyes observed the narrow river rushing forward before him.

It'd been two years already. Two years since Katia had left to find those who killed her mother, leaving him only a kiss on forehead and half of a circle-shaped, silvery pendant. She'd promised to return the other half one day, but after such a long time and a lot of growing up, he wasn't sure if his heart dared to believe in that promise anymore. No matter how much he wanted her back there was no telling if she'd ever come for him, even if she'd manage to find him.

After all, if there was one thing he'd learned, it was that there was no such thing as certainty in this world.

" Brother?"

After composing himself for a breath, he peered over his shoulder to find a seven-years-old girl with long, radiant red hair and ice-blue eyes. His eyes softened a little. " What's up, squirt?"

Adi wrinkled her nose at the nickname, but was obviously in no mood to start out an argument. " Will you train with me? I want to be able to wipe off that stupid smirk from Jay-baka's face when he wants to blade."

Despite the weight in his chest, he didn't manage to keep himself from grinning faintly. " What makes you think I'd have any interest whatsoever to do so?" Seeing the pout upon his sister's face, he felt his defences crackle. " Fine, but only for an hour. Now go and get that blade of yours – we can't do anything without that."

So fast that she was obviously afraid of him changing his mind, Adi started to hurry off, with he getting up and following in a much slower pace.

Unable to resist the urge, he lifted his gaze towards the sky, for a moment losing himself to its blue, then looked almost straight towards the sun. A silly thought came to his mind…

Soon, however, he snorted at his childish foolishness.

Impatient, Adi frowned when looking towards him. " C'mon, brother! What's taking you so long?"

" Sorry, squirt. I was just thinking", he responded in an unnaturally soft voice, ruffling his sister's hair. " Now… Let's find out if you've improved any from the last time."

* * *

What the siblings didn't know was that a pair of eyes was watching them.

Kai gave a faint sigh, feeling a small twinge inside.

It'd most likely never stop terrifying him how fast those children grew up.

Well, at least everything was as fine as possible at the moment. It'd taken exchanging his surname to Hatake and moving to Japanese countryside, but his family was now finally safe. Though, he still didn't manage to shake off the looming feeling of storm arising.

His head turned when the room's door was opened. He wasn't surprised to find Tala. " Ian just called. Apparently, Ming-Ming went into labour in the middle of concert rehearsal." The redhead grinned. " It's a boy."

Kai found himself chuckling. " I bet Ian's going to pamper the poor thing senseless."

" Yeah." In spur of a moment, Tala started to rub his surprisingly tense shoulders, hands finding their way to underneath his dressing gown. " You know, you'll have to stop worrying. Your shoulders are like pieces of rock."

Kai let his eyes to close and leaned backwards, allowing the warm hands to work on his cool skin.

True enough, with all those things tormenting it his body had grown much weaker than it'd once been. But that didn't make him incapable of enjoying Tala's touch.

" You really do like this, don't you?" The redhead was obviously an inch from chuckling. " You're purring."

It took all his self-control to keep a faint rosy hue from rising. " Hn."

As Tala's lips caressed a certain spot on his neck, he realized that there was no way he could hold himself back for another second. He surprised Tala with the fire his lips possessed as they were slammed against the redhead's, commanding the other to finish what he'd started.

Tala's blue eyes were filled with at least dozen emotions as they searched through his. " Kai… Are you sure?"

He nodded, his eyes burning as he took a firm, demanding hold on the other. There wasn't even a whisper of hesitation in him.

They both knew better than to waste this opportunity. Kai was obviously feeling exceptionally well today – they were about to take everything they possibly could out of it.

-

**LEMON WARNING!**

-

A smirk of carnivorous satisfaction appeared to Tala's face as he opened Kai's dressing gown with heated hands and managed to make the dual-haired shiver with his searing kisses as he went through each and every scar, managed to find every single spot that were bound to drive the other crazy.

As they started to exchange fiery kisses and his curious hands search through even the most private parts of Kai, he found his head started to spin while he hardened and felt Kai do the same against his touch. In a blink, Kai's hands gained a vivid life of their own, and they seemed to be in every right place at once.

It never failed to baffle him how damn good this felt.

Kai's body arched ever so slightly – fitting even better underneath his – and a stifled moan escaped as he made his entrance, beginning to move with pace he knew perfectly to be exactly the right one. After several moments of utter bliss, Kai shuddered again against him, and they both fought the urge to gasp as the dual-haired's arms wrapped tightly around him, nails digging into his skin. Soon enough, he grinned with satisfaction as Kai trembled violently against him once more and was unable to fight back a moan while reaching the very highest peak.

Panting a bit – only then noticing how out of breath he was and becoming aware of the drops of sweat glimmering on his skin – he leaned to Kai's ear. " I love you", he whispered, meaning it from the very bottom of his heart.

Kai nibbled his ear in response, knowing it drove him insane with pleasure. " I love you, too." Then, so fast it surprised even him, the dual-haired had flipped them over, and was now resting gently on top of him. Auburn eyes were on fire when looking right into his. " Now, it's your turn to moan."

-

**LEMON ENDS!**

-

* * *

There was a particular cherry-tree in the backyard of the mansion Mischa had felt attached to ever since she'd moved in along with the others.

That afternoon, with sun making her unshed tears look like diamonds, she was once again stood by that tree, her hands signing. ' Hey there, Ray. I felt I should come and say hi, especially now that it's the anniversary.' She had to pause for a moment to compose herself. ' You should know… I fulfilled my promise. I've taken care of Yoshi, the best as I've been able to. He's a wonderful child and looks just like you. I've told him as much about you as I've been able to – he's been asking a lot of questions lately.' Despite all, a faint smile came to her face. ' And Jin… She's a beautiful girl, a real angel. She may have my hair, but her eyes and spirit… They're definitely from you.' She bit her lip, the smile faltering. ' She's also been asking about you. It really hurts her you're not by her side, though she'd never complain.' (1) She sighed deeply, brushing the tree trunk gently. Her eyes watered for a moment before she managed to blink it away. ' I still love you very much. And I'll never stop missing you.' She closed her eyes, and felt a bang of sadness upon realizing that after all the years, she couldn't feel his touch anymore. ' I really hope you're happy up there. Maybe we'll meet again someday.'

She was startled when a tiny hand suddenly nudged on her shirt. Looking down, she met Jin's worried eyes. ' Mommy?' the little over six-years-old girl signed skilfully. ' What's wrong?'

She just had to smile, although it still hurt a bit. ' I was just thinking about an old friend. Everything's alright.' She then frowned. ' Now… Weren't you supposed to be with Yoshi?'

Jin pouted. ' He went to train when Asha asked him to.'

She wasn't sure if she wanted to chuckle or go to admonish her foster-son. In the end, she did neither, instead smiled at her daughter. ' Well, in that case… Why don't we go and get some ice cream, just the two of us? Maybe I can help you train a little after that.'

Jin didn't need any further persuasion.

* * *

Although it'd been a long time since Nikita had been released from the mental institution she and Bryan had been forced to send him into, Irina still felt baffled every time she looked at her son, saw all the progress.

Nikita still wouldn't smile unguardedly, nor did he speak a lot, but he was living relative normally nonetheless, and broke more free from the darkness that'd almost swallowed him up every day. It was a miracle, the doctors had told her, but it looked like the boy's spirit was winning.

As she watched the boy playing in ice-cold water with Anna, she knew she, Bryan, doctors and other adults around the boy weren't the only ones to thank.

She smiled, unable to hold it in. " He's doing amazingly, isn't he?" she stated in a softest voice.

" Yeah", Bryan – who was sitting in the grass beside her – confirmed, also grinning. " He's inherited your stubbornness. I wouldn't have expected anything less."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, then – a sudden stab appearing to her very pronounced belly – frowned a bit. The little one had been acting up all day.

Bryan was immediately alerted. " Is everything okay? Do you…?"

She growled and grit her teeth, her eyebrow beginning to twitch. Yes, it was very sweet that Bryan was worried. But at times like this, the amount of concern he showed made her fully ready to strangle him. " Kuznetsov, I'm fine, and so is the baby. It was just a stupid cramp."

Oh, how wrong one can be. Because as if to mock her words, warm wetness suddenly appeared to her pants. Looking down with slightly widened eyes, she discovered clear-coloured, somewhat thick liquid. " Oh fuck…"

Bryan was alarmed once more. " What is it?"

She swallowed a bit. " Bryan… I think it's go-time." Looking up, she met a pair of incredibly wide eyes she would've found adorable in any other situation. " My water just broke."

* * *

In the meantime, Kai's eyes were filled with concentration as pushed himself into a sitting position in he and Tala's bed, shuddering from both the sudden lack of warmth and the realization of just how weak his legs suddenly felt.

He wasn't going to be _this_ useless, damnit!

Tala, obviously sensing his distress while pulling on his clothes, frowned while looking at him. " How bad is it?" the redhead asked, skipping the usual 'are you okays'.

Managing to summon strength into his muscles, he got up successfully, then walked towards a closet and picked some clothes. He chose to ignore the tremble of his hands as he pulled them on. " I'll be okay in a minute." Seeing that this offered Tala no reassurance, he went on. " Besides, I've got a meeting with that damn Dr. Tashmoto in two hours, so you can stop worrying."

Tala opened his mouth, but before any words dropped out the room's door opened after a hasty knock. In burst clearly excited Adi, followed by Konstantin. The girl was too young to notice anything wrong, but Konstantin's eyes filled with alarm almost instantly.

" _Papa_, daddy, brother just taught me this cool move! I bet I can beat Jay-baka with it!" Adi's glimmering eyes darted towards both of her parents. " C'mon, I want to show you!"

Kai couldn't help smiling at his daughter's enthusiasm. " Why don't you go and get everything ready. We'll be right there."

Without missing a second, the child sprinted off. Konstantin, however – older, and much more observant – remained by the doorway with clear worry and question in his eyes. Kai responded with a nod and small smile. He wasn't about to let his son worry about him as well.

As soon as the boy had left with obvious reluctance, he swallowed a bit and leaned against the closet, blinking to rid haze.

Tala's voice sounded faintly blurry as it reached his ears. " Do you want me to bring the chair?"

He shook his head violently, his eyes blazing. He then cast a surprisingly stern look towards Tala. " You should go. I'll be there in a moment." As an afterthought, he added. " And I want you to wipe off that look right now. I'm fine."  
There was deep hesitance in Tala's eyes, but in the end the redhead apparently decided to spare the traces of his dignity. " If you don't show up in five minutes, I'll come and get you." Giving him a small, tender kiss on eyebrow, the blue-eyed left the room.

After Tala had left, he stood still for a long moment, still leaning heavily against his support and struggling furiously against the haze that wanted to show up. He wasn't entirely sure for how long had passed when he suddenly felt something warm and thick underneath his nose. Frowning, he reached out a pair of fingers and brushed. He trembled when seeing bloodstains.

Fortunately, Tyson's voice coming from downstairs showed up to distract him from thinking about the issue any further. " _I don't know who the hell you think you are, showing up to private estate with all those demands, but you'd better leave, now!_"

Wiping his nose once more to make sure there was no blood left, he pushed himself into movement and walked towards the snarls' direction. He was mildly surprised to find Tyson face to face with about sixteen-years-old girl. Kenny and Emily were also observing the brawl, with Kenny stood before his wife in a protective manner.

The girl's sky-blue eyes – so familiar his heart skipped a beat – were blazing, and her long, dark blue hair seemed to glow as well in the light shining from outside. " I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers", she snarled in a dangerous voice, her eyes narrowing viciously and without fear against Tyson's. " I just found a letter my mom never managed to send. It was written to my father – my real, biological father." The girl's eyes held an extremely demanding look as she glanced at them all. " I know there are several members of the old team called Bladebreakers in here. I want you to tell me everything about Max Tate."

* * *

Katia didn't know for how long the darkness she'd been consumed by had lasted, until she finally managed to open up her eyes – only to meet an extremely shadowy room.

She growled loudly.

_Wonderful, absolutely perfect. This is just my luck._

" So you're finally awake. Good." Rapidly turning her head, she met about thirty-years-old woman with long reddish-black hair and strange, chilling red eyes. " Now, we'll finally get to the real business."

She growled again, her eyes narrowing threateningly. She twisted her hands violently, only to notice that she'd been chained. " What the hell do you want from me?"

The woman chuckled. " Now aren't you a frank little thing? But, since you asked…" The red eyes filled with something so dark it was almost enough to halt her breath. " I have the five sacred bit-beasts in my hands. I want you to tell me where their new masters are."

She snorted. " And exactly what makes you think I'd ever tell anything to you, even if I'd know?"

The other's eyes didn't show any change. " Because if you do, I'll tell you who killed your mother. And if you don't…" The woman mused for a moment. " How old was your daughter again – one year and three months, or four?" Before she could snarl a thing, the woman went on, eyes even more dangerous than before. " If you don't tell me everything, I'll kill her as slowly and painfully as humanly possible. So why don't we make a deal and make this easier on all of us?"

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

1) In case you're wondering when on earth Ray and Mischa did _it_, don't worry, you haven't missed things. It's a missing scene – I didn't want to write it in out of fear of spoiling the surprise. (snickers)

* * *

A/N: (In case you're wondering who's the mother of Max's daughter, here's a tiny clue. Who was the dark-blue-haired chick Max seemed to be pretty attached to?) (snickers) (Yup, that's right.)

(stares in complete, utter shock) Wow! Wow, wow, wow! I seriously can't believe this story is over! I'm not sure if I want to sigh with relief or sniffle a bit here. After such a long time, this adventure has finally come to an end.

Thank you **SO MUCH** to those amazing people who've been reviewing along the way, and extra, special thank yous to those who've reviewed pretty much every chapter! You guys seriously mean a world to me – THANK YOU!

Okay, as I'm – yet again – in a hurry, I have to get going now. Once more, thank you! And don't forget to review this epilogue, yeah?

Thank you all so much for reading! (bows with respect)

Take care, everyone!

* * *

TO THOSE WHO LIKE READING NARUTO-FICS (others may go now):

I'm planning on making a Naruto, more specifically SasuNaru or NarufemSasu, fic or even two in future. Therefore, I've put up a little poll to my profile as to which of my ideas I should start to build up. If you're interested, go and give a vote, yeah? The situation's REALLY tight right now, so one vote can seriously make a huge difference.

* * *

**thegreatwhitewolf**: So I'm not the only one who's gulped down by school! (huggles) I'm really feeling for you!  
(wipes tears) If it offers any consolation, I'm still pining over the fact that I actually killed Ray. (starts bawling all over again) But I seriously can't feel too bad about Dmitri, either. I've been planning on… sweeping him aside for a while now. (snickers)

HUGE thank yous for the heart-warming review – I'm still utterly baffled I can have someone emotional with my writing! I really hope you liked this epilogue!

-

**Miako6**: Thank you so much for letting me know you're out there, anyway!

I really, really hope you liked the chapter, as well as this epilogue!

-

**BloodRedViolet**: A strange lady indeed, eh? (snickers) Seriously, those bad guys are appearing and appearing like cockroaches!

A sequel, hmm? Now there's a thought. (rubs chin in deep bemusement)

(wipes eyes, only to start weeping again) If it offers you any consolation, I still feel horrible about killing Max, too.

Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you enjoyed this epilogue!

-

**not the usual baka**: (snickers) Ah, you just came close to figuring out a lil' twist I've been planning on for quite a while right now. Max indeed needed an heir, ne?

Thank you so much for reviewing – I'm glad to have a reader as observant as you! See ya around, yeah?

-

**MarianQ**: Wow! Thank you, thank you so much – I can't believe someone would find my story worthy of so many amazing reviews, let alone that someone would like my scrabbling that much!  
I really hope you've enjoyed the rest of the chapters as well!

* * *

**The OCs in this story:**

(These are only the 'important ones', such that make frequent appearances. With the others, like most of the kids – such that appear only once or twice, or don't hold much significance – I'll explain who they are each time they appear.

If you notice someone important missing, just let me know, 'k? With a memory as lousy as mine, at least five's bound to be missing…)

**Konstantin Hiwatari-Valkov** – Kai and Tala's son, who's recently ended up getting kidnapped by Black Dahlia, as he's (aside his _papa_) the only one able to handle both Dranzers.

**Katia Poldevski** – Reporter Sonia's daughter, whom Gabriel and other freaks from Black Dahlia are using to blackmail Sonia.

**Dmitri Polinovskaja** – A almost graduated doctor, who's been taking care of a mysterious brunette named Alexander (that is highly likely in fact Kai).

**Irina Hiwatari** – Kai's sister, who's been working for Black Dahlia under a recently revealed code-name Cobra. It appears she has 'history' with Bryan.

**Sonia Poldevski** – A reporter whom Kai contacted a little before the shooting-incident. She's now determined to find out the truth behind Black Dahlia.

**Mischa Kuznetsov** – Bryan's sister, who was a test-subject for the freaks from Black Dahlia. As a result of the tests, she lost her hearing, and was locked up into a institution until recently.

**Misha** **Kuznetsov **– A soldier of Black Dahlia, who's current assignment is to punish traitor Irina. It's been revealed that he was the one who shot Kai. He's managed to wrap Hilary around his little-finger.

**Noah Tataranowicz **– A snake-eyed, extremely skilled hit-man of Black Dahlia, who's behind a lot of the bad things the group's gone through. It was recently revealed that he once worked for ISA, but (obviously) betrayed them.

'**Dr.' Ilia Repnin** – Another hit-man of Black Dahlia, who appears to be next from Gabriel in the hierarchy. He was, for example, behind stealing the new-born baby-girl of Kai and Tala's. He also happens to be responsible for most of the horrible scientific experiments of the organisation (being the 'doctor').

**Gabriel Hiwatari** – Kai and Irina's father, as well the leader and founder of Black Dahlia. He's the monster responsible for all the suffering the group (along with MANY other people) has gone through.

**Commander Raphael Dacosta** – Kai and Irina's uncle, and (aside his mother and Mr. D) the only adult the former has been able to trust, as well as Gabriel's twin-brother. He was presumed dead, but is instead now a commander of ISA.


End file.
